Meant To Live
by Im.Just.Like.Me
Summary: Having a lot of siblings isn't easy. With sisters who unknowingly overshadow you and brothers who are way to over protective, Gabriella just walked through life unnoticed. But then Troy Bolton moved to town, changing her life forever. TxG. COMPLETE!
1. Meant To Live

**Hey. This story just popped into my head, and I decided to try and write it. I like this idea.. and I hope you do too.**

**Read my other story for High School Musical: It's Only Life. I have written other stories for One Tree Hill and Greek. Read them if you want.**

**Review and I will change what I can. **

**Summary: **Having a lot of siblings isn't easy. With sisters who unknowingly overshadow you and brothers who are way to over protective, Gabriella just blended in. But when Troy Bolton arrives in town, he tries to show her blending in isn't always a good thing. TxG.

* * *

We were meant to live for so much more  
Have we lost ourselves?  
Somewhere we live inside  
Somewhere we live inside  
We were meant to live for so much more

Meant To Live, by Switchfoot

* * *

_Gabriella's POV_

I always was the one in my family to never get all the attention. Truth be told, I really didn't want all of the attention. I was never one to steal the spotlight. That was my sisters job to fight over.

That was until Troy came along. He changed everything. My life was, for the most part, simple. Go to school, come home, chill with friends, do homework, hang out with the family, and repeat the next day.

I never stood out.

Just because I didn't want all the attention, didn't mean I didn't want any. Troy helped me realize that. He helped me figure out just who exactly Gabriella Carmen Montez is.

This is my story.

-

xoxo

-

_Gabriella's POV.. still_

When you're one of eight, yes eight, one child always gets overlooked no matter how much you try to avoid it. That child would be me.

Okay, so maybe overlooked is not the right word. I don't really know the word for it, but that's me. My mom calls me the easy child. I guess that is what you could call me. The easy one.

I'm not even sure why my parents decided to have another kid after my sister, Isabelle, or Belle. Or Iz or Izzy, and so on. She is the oldest out of all of us. She is the drama queen in the family. She has to have what she wants when she wants it. Don't get me wrong, I love my sister, but she is a hand full.

Then came along my sister, Serena. She is the wild child. Again, why did my parents keep going? I don't know. I should be happy you know, because if they didn't I wouldn't be here. Anyways, Serena always has to stand out. It all started when she was thirteen and came home with her nipples pierced.. but that is a story for another time.

After Serena, is Felix. He is the first boy, so naturally he gets some extra attention from the parents. He is the ultimate jock, and, sadly for me, still lives at home. He is a freshman at U of A.

Serena and Isabelle are both in college out of state. Isabelle being a senior at Berkeley, and Serena a junior at UCLA.

Guess who came next? The twins. Yep, Marcus and Lucas, seniors in high school. They, sadly, decided to become jocks too. They rule the school. The most popular kids: co captains of the basketball team, Lucas is class president, and Marcus is also in baseball. It's not easy when you are talking to someone and they are like 'you're Marcus and Lucas' sister? How?'. But I live.

After them is me. Gabriella. A junior in high school. On the scholastic decathlon team. But I still don't get noticed, and what do you expect when you are considered a geek. Even though my best friend, Chad, is what you can call popular too. He's on the basketball team with Marcus and Lucas. His girlfriend, Taylor, is also my best friend.

Next in line is Vincent, but he will repeatedly tell you to call him Vince. He is two years younger than me, a mere freshman in high school. Even he gets noticed more than I do. But that could have to do with the fact that he is on the JV basketball team. Basketball is the only thing that matters at East High.

The youngest is Alejandro, but he we call him Alex, mainly because Alejandro is a mouth full. He is in eighth grade. He causes the most destruction in the house. It's because of him that we have a jar in the kitchen with his name on it. It's for whenever he breaks something, the money in the jar pays for it. My parents also call it the 'cuss jar' because we all have to put quarter in it when we swear.

Good parenting right?

It's at times like these I am happy I am the overlooked one.

Today was the last day of school for Thanksgiving. So that means that my sisters are coming home, and this time Serena decided to bring home her boyfriend. She calls him 'Mr. Right'. Cliche right? Anyways, his name is Kris, and is spelled that way. Weird.

So, naturally my mother is running around the house cleaning it. I don't know why, it will just be messed up again in a couple hours, but we let her have her fun at least trying.

Yes, being the overlooked one helps when you are trying to sneak out of the house.

_My house 5 mins?_

Was text-ed to me by Chad, and I weighted my options. Stay and pretend to clean, or go and have fun with your best friend, who happens to live across the street.

I chose the latter.

That is what drove me to be diving into a bush along my driveway as my dad, Carlos, pulled up. He's home early. My mom probably called about ready to kill someone because at this point in time all, yes all, my brothers are home. Felix, Marcus, Lucas, Vince, and Alex. Them all being home usually involves a large amount of furniture being broken, and the 'cuss jar' being filled to the brim. Felix, Marcus and Lucas usually just put dollar bills in it, just because they know they will be adding money to it later.

As my dad walked into the house I broke out into a sprint across the street then dove into Chad's bushes. Why would I do that? Because I'm an idiot. I heard laughing coming from Chad's house, and I knew the whole group was there, not just Chad.

The front door opened, revealing Chad, Taylor, Sharpay, and Ryan all laughing.

"Come on," Taylor said, waving her arms frantically.

I nodded and slid into the house.

Taylor had her hand up against her mouth. "That was great, really," she said, commenting on my Tom Cruise in _Mission: Impossible _impersonation.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, so much," I replied, clearly aggravated.

"I'm sorry, it's just, I get why you hid behind the bushes at your house, but why did you get in Chad's bushes?" Taylor asked as we walked into the living room, and all made ourselves at home, like usual.

"Well, I don't know if one of my brothers were looking out the window," I defended.

"All your brothers are home? Even Felix?" Sharpay asked, instantly reaching in her purse for a mirror.

I rolled my eyes, once again. "Yes, Shar. Even Felix. You have a weird crush on him from, like, the seventh grade. He does live at my house you know," I reminded her.

"I know that, Gab. But it's not like he is ever home. He is always at U of A partying, or practicing, and for classes," she told me, which was true. The only time he did come home was for dinner, and the boy can eat. "Is he still going out with that skank?" she asked with disgust.

I laughed. "Yes, Shar. He is still going out with Jaymi," I answered. Jaymi is Felix's girlfriend. I actually like this one. My parents love her, too. I hang out with her more than I do with Felix. Sad, but true. "If you-"

"Okay, I didn't ask you all here to listen to you two bicker," Chad told us.

"Hey, I am just happy to be out of my house," I responded. Other than that, we all quieted down.

"Look, remember when I told you all my friend was moving down here?" he asked us all, we nodded. That was all he talked about these days. "Well he is moving in this weekend. His parents are going through a nasty divorce, and his parents don't want him to be there for it. So, his mom is sending him here because my mom and his mom are, like, best friends.." he droned on, and after that I tuned him out. I really didn't need to know much more.

We all basically knew who Troy was. He has been Chad's best friend since birth. He moved away with his parents when he was eight. When Troy moved away, Chad noticed a girl across the street that was his age, me. I was already friends with Taylor, and we all have been best friends ever since. We met Sharpay and Ryan in seventh grade, and from then on it's been just the five of us.

"So you can all come?" he asked, and I finally remembered they were still in the room. Everyone else nodded. Chad looked over to me. "Ella?" he asked, obviously wanting me to answer the question.

"Oh, yeah, of course," I answered, figuring that was the answer he wanted.

Chad smiled. "Great, tomorrow at three," he confirmed.

What? No! That was when Serena's plane was getting in tomorrow. She wanted me there to see her and meet Kris. Me and Serena are like best friends, mostly because I don't try to take any attention from her like Isabelle does. When ever her and Belle are in the same place for an extended amount of time World War Three breaks out. Actually, I think we are up to World War Five in my house.

"I can't, Chad. I have to go get Serena at three," I told him.

Chad groaned. "El, I need you there, your the most I talk about other than Taylor," he whined.

"Oh thanks, boyfriend," Taylor said from the couch next to him.

"Anytime, babe," he replied with a smirk.

I groaned, too. He was going to try the guilt thing. But Serena would be pissed. One usually does not live through a verbal lashing from Serena Nicole Montez. "How about I go get Serena with Felix do the whole 'you're home!' thing, then as soon as I get home I run over here and meet Troy?" I suggested.

"Your going with Felix?" Sharpay asked, suddenly interested.

We both ignored her. "Deal," he answered.

-

xoxo

-

"Gab, come on!" Felix yelled to me from the bottom of the steps. We were running a bit late. Mostly because of him. Really. Was it my fault Jaymi called him and then wanted to talk to me for, like, ten minutes? Therefore postponing me getting dressed to go get Serena.

No, it was his fault. Because he had to talk to her for another twenty minutes, and that was all the time I had to get ready. Now, normally that was all I needed. But not to go get Serena. This year, I was finally going to skip the speech she gives me about how I am a girl and should show it.

This year I was going to dress, well, like her. Usually I wore a pair of comfortable jeans, and a t-shirt with a funny phrase on it, or a good band. You know, like the t-shirts you see in Walmart.

So, I put on a pair of form fitting jeans, you know the kind that are tight the whole way down your legs. A white t-shirt, plain, but it looked good with the dark denim jeans. And a black hoodie that you get at American Eagle. The kind that reaches the middle of your stomach to zip it up and not your hips like a normal human wears them.

"I'm coming, thirty seconds!" I shouted down to him as I zipped up my two inch heel black boots, them pulled my jeans down over them.

"I'm counting," came from the bottom of the steps, which caused me to jump up from my bed and run out my bedroom door.

I ran down the steps, and guess what happened next? I slipped on the last step. The last one! So unfair. Before I could hit the floor, Felix's arms flew out and caught me.

"I love you. Did I ever tell you that you are my favorite brother?" I told him as I got out of his arms and back onto my feet.

He laughed. "I love you, too," he responded. Then I noticed it. The brother look. The one where they look at what you are wearing and tell you to change. "Go change," he said in a monotone voice.

I told you. "Fel-lix," I whined, which weirded me out. I was not a whiner. "We have to leave now. Do you want Serena to get pissed because we are late?" I asked, him knowing full well that the answer was no. A mad Serena is not a Serena you want to be around.

"Gabi, swore!" Alex said running into the room. "She said pissed!" he narked. What do you expect from the youngest?

Felix sighed. "Let's go," he mumbled throwing open the door.

I smiled and walked out behind him.

"Hey! Where's the twenty-five cents?" Alex yelled after us, and we both ignored him. He is the youngest.

-

"Do you have to do that?" Felix asked as we were waiting for Serena to walk down the terminal and find us.

I was confused. "Do what?" I asked. All I was doing was sitting there, next to him.

"Cross your legs like that!" he clarified.

Again, confused. "Like what. A girl?" I asked, laughing.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. "Every guy in here is looking at you," he told me. "I can't believe you are even wearing pants like that."

I looked up, no one was looking at me. They were all busy in the Thanksgiving rush looking for loved ones. "Felix, no one is looking at me," I corrected. "And pants like what?" I asked. Pants made for a girl?

"Tight.. ones. Your only fifteen," he said.

Fifteen? Fifteen! "Felix, first of all, I am seventeen. Not fifteen. Second of all, these are the same pants Jaymi wears, and Serena, and Izzy-" I started but was cut off.

"Gabriella!" someone yelled and both of our heads snapped in the other direction to see Serena with a guy attached to her hip.

"Serena!" I squealed. What? I am a girl, and even though I am not the drama queen it doesn't mean I don't miss her when she is gone. I jumped up and ran over to her, she met me half way and we hugged.

After she finally released me we greeted each other. "Chica, you look hott. I am glad you finally listened to me and wore the pants I gave you," she greeted. Yep, this is my sister.

"Wait, you gave her those pants?" Felix asked, not bothering to even say hi to her. That's love right there.

Serena pulled away. "Yes I did, _little _brother," she answered. "Leave her alone, she looks hott but classy. I wear worse things. Hell, I am wearing something worse now," she defended me.

I finally looked down to see what she's wearing. Tight jeans like me and a sweater that stopped under her boobs, exposing her whole stomach which showed off her belly button piercing. She didn't look bad, though. She can pull things off like this.

"But I think I have a shirt in my suitcase that would looked better than that," she added, looking at me. She finally looked over to see what Felix was staring at. Kris. "Oh, yeah. Guys this is my boyfriend, Kris. Kris this is my little sister Gabriella, and my little brother Felix," she introduced.

"Hi," he said shaking both of our hands. He had a black t-shirt on with baggy jeans. He had two tattoo's, one on each arm. This was actually a step up for her. Her last one, Simon, had a green Mohawk with, like, fifty piercings. I'm not lying. I also had to give him credit for not looking at my sister like a piece of meat. Or me, for that matter. Usually her boyfriends looked at me and made me feel _very_ uncomfortable.

"Hey, nice to meet you," I told him, and he smiled. She could have this one around for a while.

Felix did that whole man handshake thing. "Hey, dude," he greeted. "Ah, we have to get going," he said looking down at his watch. "Mom will freak out if we are late."

Serena nodded, knowing this was true. She grabbed Kris' hand and looped her other arm threw mine.

-

We pulled up to the house and my mother flew out the front door, and down the sidewalk.

"Mami!" Serena said and ran up to hug her.

Kris followed her, awkwardly.

"Felix, I have to run over to Chad's for a little bit. Call me when dinner is done?" I asked him as he got out of the car.

He nodded. "Yeah, whatever," he said and I thanked him.

I sped walked over to Chad's house. I was wearing two inch heels. I walked in the house without knocking. I never knocked, Chad's parents were like my own. They looked at me like the daughter they never had. They treated Sharpay and Taylor like that, too.

"Chad!" I shouted into the house. I didn't know where they were.

Sharpay came trotting out in her five inch heels. "Gabs!" she whisper yelled. "You have to see this guy, he is hott. Not as hott as Felix, but he if _fine_!" she told me and pulled me into the living room where everyone was.

"Ouch, Shar. I do have an arm socket, you know!" I exclaimed, pulling my arm back. I heard laughter around me and Chad ran over then proceeded to pick me up.

"Gabi, your here!" he said excitedly.

I laughed. "Chad, I said I would come over after getting Serena," I reminded him.

"Come on," he said and pulled my arm further into the living room. "Troy!" he yelled and I heard footsteps behind me.

I turned around and looked at him. I was frozen. My eyes locked on his. I never locked up like this before. I did have older brothers and so, they brought hott friends over. I acted weird around them but I never felt frozen in shock like this. My heart was also thumping loudly. He had to hear it. Or at least Chad. Like that weird Edgar Allen Poe story.

Only a second must have passed because he stuck his hand out and smiled. "Hi, I'm Troy," he introduced himself. His eyes never left mine and I involuntarily shivered, he smiled even wider than he was. He didn't notice, did he?

Speak! I shouted at myself. "Ah, hi. Gabriella. That's me. I mean, my name is Gabriella," I said. Your an idiot! I yelled in my brain. "Ah, yeah."

I heard a snicker at I knew Sharpay and Taylor were laughing at me. I felt my cell phone vibrate against my thigh and it brought me back to life. I removed my hand from his and pulled it out.

_Serena_

It read. I furrowed my eyebrows. Why was she calling me already? I have only been gone for, like, five minutes.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Gabriella!" Serena shouted, and I pulled the phone away from my ear.

Chad laughed behind me. "Serena's home," he announced, which everyone knew already.

I groaned. "What?" I asked.

"Why aren't you home? Where are you? Chad's? Do I need to come and get you chica?" she asked rapidly.

I took in a deep breath. "I'm not home because I am with Chad, yes at Chad's, and no you do not need to come get me because the last time I checked I wasn't five. Why do you need me home?" I asked in return.

I heard a laugh that was new, and I knew it was Troy. And I felt this weird tingly sensation explode in my stomach. What was that? That never happened before.

"That's it," was all she said, followed by a hung up.

I closed the phone and laughed awkwardly. "Uh-oh," I whispered more to myself than anyone else.

"Before she comes and yanks you away like a rag doll, can we come over tomorrow and talk to Lucas and Marcus?" Chad asked quickly,

"Who's we?" I asked, fearing the answer.

Chad shrugged. "Probably all of us. I want Troy to play basketball with them, because Troy has got some serious game. And Sharpay will want to come over and stalk Felix, and Taylor and Ryan will probably want to come too because the Montez house is always entertaining to be in," he answered smiling. He was really happy to see Troy, which was cute in a weird way.

No! I didn't want Troy at my house. Or with my brothers, or sisters. Because by tomorrow it will be sisters. Isabelle is coming in at eight AM. I didn't even know him, and I didn't want to be around him until I figure out this whole heart throbbing, tingly feeling thing.

Before I could answer, Serena threw open the front door and marched over loudly in her four inch heels. "Hi, Mr. and Mrs. Danforth, and everyone else," she greeted and grabbed my arm then proceeded to pull me away.

"Ah, yeah, I'll call you!" I shouted and let her pull me. "Why do you need me home?" I repeated my question from earlier.

"Dinner's ready," she answered.

I rolled my eyes. Didn't I ask Felix to call when dinner was ready? Yes, I did. "Why couldn't you just tell me that?" I asked.

"I have to talk to everyone at dinner," she simply said.

"Shouldn't you wait for Izzy if this is a conversation for everyone?" I asked as we walked into the house.

"Bell already knows," she told me.

It seemed like Kris had made himself at home. He was playing Xbox with one of the twins, and Alex was sprawled over his back, egging him on in the game. Sometimes, most of the time really, Alex acted like a fifth grader. My mom calls him a late bloomer. Yeah, right.

"Kids! Dinner is ready. Gabi's home," my mom announced causing everyone to stop what they were doing and run to the dinner table.

"Yeah, Gabi's home. We could have eaten five minutes ago if she didn't have to run off to Chad's," Lucas taunted.

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I wouldn't have even gone over there if I didn't have to meet Troy," I replied and his eyes zeroed in on me from across the table. Uh-oh, not a good sign. Big Brother Stare as I called it. He always did it when I talked about a guy other than Chad or Ryan.

This was the only time my brothers noticed me. When I talked about a guy. Other than that it was the girl of the week or basketball.

"Who's Troy?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah, who's Troy?" Lucas repeated.

I felt blood run to my cheeks and I blushed. Ah! Why was I doing this? I talked to the kid for what ten seconds? What the hell was happening to me?

"He's Chad's friend from Phoenix or something. He is moving in with him until the end of the school year because his parents divorce is supposed to be bad. Then his mom is moving out here with him," I answered, looking down at my plate.

"Oh, was that the blond kid staring at you next to Chad?" Serena asked. Bad! Bad Serena! Didn't she know the Big Brother Stare and what it meant? No, of course not. Because she's older and they couldn't do much about who she dated. Besides, they seemed to like Kris already anyways.

"He was staring at her?" Vince asked, suddenly intrigued about me. Hey! He's younger! That isn't fair. I should be talking to him about the girls he likes, not the other way around. With boys of course. Wait? I liked Troy? Where did that come from?

"You should have seen the guys staring at her in the airport," Felix added in.

They all started at once, except Alex. "Stop!" I just about shouted. "First of all, Troy wasn't staring at me, and second of all, no one was staring at me in the airport, Felix. And my new favorite brother is Alex," I told them all. Alex was the only one not involved with the conversation. He smiled widely. At least someone was happy at the moment.

"Guys, leave your sister alone. No one was staring at her," my dad defended. Ha! At least he stuck up for me.

"I'm getting married to Kris!" Serena yelled and everyone stopped eating. Forks clattered onto their plates and I spit out my drink on to Lucas.

"Gab!" he whined.. and then my parents started yelling.

* * *

**Keep going? Like? **

**READ THIS TO UNDERSTAND STORY BETTER!**

**Here is everyone, I decided to make each person an actor. So you guys can connect the faces. Look them up if you don't know who they are.**

**Serena: **Francia Raisa  
**Felix: **Micheal Copon (same name as he is on One Tree Hill)  
**Marcus and Lucas**: Marcus Coloma (duplicated)(I kept his name)  
**Isabelle: **Amber Stevens  
**Vince: **Taylor Lautner  
**Alex: **Jake T. Austin (truthfully, I couldn't find anyone else)  
**Jaymi: **Kaley Cuoco  
**Kris:** Ross Thomas

Rem: All the Montez's are Spanish-ish.

**REVIEW PLEASE. I NEED FEEDBACK!! ALSO REM THAT THIS IS WAY AU!!**


	2. So Says I

**Hey. Thanks for the reviews. I am glad people thought it was good. **

**Here is the next chapter. This is my first POV story, so if I am doing something wrong, please tell me. **

**Thanks, review!**

* * *

In our darkest hours  
We have all asked for some  
Angel to come  
Sprinkle his dust all around

So Says I, The Shins  


* * *

_Gabriella's POV_

Something was ringing. Annoyingly might I add. I don't know what it is and frankly, I don't care. I was up all last night listening to my parents, Serena, and Kris fight. As soon as Serena told us her, um, good news we all lunged for the door and ran to our rooms. For cover, literally.

From then 'til at least three AM all we could hear was:

"MAMI! I LOVE HIM!" shouted by Serena. And man, she has lungs.

Then my mother telling her:

"YOUR ONLY TWENTY! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT LOVE IS YET!" Yeah, right. My mom married my dad when she was nineteen. Which Serena repeatedly told her. And mother would respond with: "THINGS WERE DIFFERENT BACK THEN!" Different? In the eighties? How different was it in the eighties? Really. Well, they did wear mesh tops. Or was that the nineties? Whatever.

Oh, and for fun my father would throw in: "YOUR PREGNANT!" to Serena. Then "YOU IMPREGNATED MY DAUGHTER!" to Kris. But Serena said she isn't.

So.. why the hell would you get married? She says she loves him. Great. That's awesome. Can't she marry him in, like, five years? But this is Serena, and she does what she wants when she wants to. She _is_ the wild child. I wasn't lying.

For a minute, the ringing stopped, and I smiled and snuggled into my pillow. Then it happened again. The ringing.

"Damn it, Gab! Answer your cell phone!" one of the twins yelled from down the hall. Oooh. It's my phone. Got it.

My hand blindly shot out and came in contact with it. I opened it quickly. It stopped the ringing. Yay. "Hello?" I mumbled into the phone.

"Ella?" Chad asked. It _would_ be Chad this early in the morning.

I groaned a yes. I think.

"Are you alive, at least?" he asked, being totally serious might I add.

I sighed. "What do you want, Chad?" I asked. I could be mean and hang up, but he would call again. I know he would. So I decided to see what he wants then hang up on him. Good plan, huh?

"Remember yesterday?" he asked. I was drawing a blank. Yesterday I went and got Serena and met Troy. Stupid Troy who kept me up an additional hour after the screaming thinking about him. What was with that? But, I did come the conclusion that I don't like him. If he likes basketball, he is a jock. I don't date jocks. I live with four of them. I can be friends with them, not date them. Nice reasoning, yeah?

"Vaguely," I muttered. Couldn't he just get to the point? No. He had to be Chad and make me work for it.

"I asked you to ask Marcus and Lucas if they could watch Troy play basketball and maybe get him on the team. You said you would ask them and then call me, but you never did," Chad clarified.

Oh. Right. I was a bit distracted with the whole Serena marriage thing. "Sorry, I forgot to ask," I apologized.

"Can you ask now?" he asked. Now? It's early! No Montez is happy until a shower and coffee. So, no. I cannot ask now.

"Chad," I said hesitantly, "it's too early," I finished.

He laughed. What was with the laughing? Stop! Now. "Gabriella. It's noon," he told me.

I shot up in bed and looked at my clock. It is noon! How could I sleep in 'til noon? I'm Gabriella, I get up at nine on weekends. No, seriously, I do. "It is?" I breathed out.

"What happened last night? Are you hungover or something?" Chad asked.

I groaned again. "No, Serena told my parents she's marrying Kris. Which ended up in World War Six breaking out in my house last night until about three in the morning," I answered.

"Serena's marrying Kris? Why?" Chad asked.

Thank you! My thoughts exactly, but I didn't want to go through all of it again. "Do you want me to ask Marcus and Lucas about Troy now?" I asked him in return.

"Avoiding the question, got it. Yes, can you ask them?" he asked.

I got out of bed, slowly and walked to the twins' room. I opened the door, all the while yawning.

"Gab! Knock next time!" Lucas exclaimed. I opened my eyes to see him changing. Well, completing changing. All he had off was his shirt. Still, a bit gross.

"Yeah, whatever," I told him. "What do you want me to ask them again?" I asked Chad on the phone.

Chad sighed in annoyance. "If they can watch Troy play basketball, and maybe get him on the team," he repeated.

"Right. Can you can Marc watch Troy play basketball today, because apparently he's good. Chad thinks you can get him on the team," I recited to Lucas.

Luke put his captain face on. "How good is he?" he asked.

"Here," I said and threw my phone at him. "You talk to him. Put my phone in my room when you are done. I am getting in the shower," I told him and walked away. He just shrugged and took the phone.

-

I walked into my room to find Serena on my bed. Laying down.

"Hey, chica. I thought you would never wake up. I picked out your clothes today for you. No need to thank me," Serena said sitting up.

Thank you? I'm seventeen. I can dress myself last time I checked. "Where's Isabelle? Didn't she get in today? Why aren't you with her?" I asked.

Serena scoffed. "The traitor is downstairs with Mami and Papi," she spat.

"Didn't you say she already knew you were marrying Kris?" I asked while examining my clothes. A pair of tight Capri's and a baby doll shirt with straps instead of sleeves. Doesn't she know it's November?

"Yes," Serena answered. "Only because she happened to call when Kris asked, I was so happy it just kind of slipped out," she explained.

I hopped into my jean Capri's, and shrugged on my shirt. "You really love him, don't you?" I whispered sitting down next to her.

Serena smiled widely. "I am, Kris is great. You just have to get to know him better. Don't judge him," Serena told me. She was serious.

"Serena," I started. "I get it, okay? I do get the fact that you love him. But why now? Can't you wait until you're twenty-five or something?" I asked.

"Why should I?" Serena asked, getting up and facing me. "I mean, I love him now, and I will in five years. Why wait?"

I took in a deep breath. "Well, as long as your happy," I told her.

She smiled and threw herself at me, hugging me. "Thank you, Gabi!" she squealed. "Now," she said and picked up two inch heels from the floor. No. Not cool. Not at all. "Put these on."

"Ser-ena!" I whined. Now, I do not whine. But this was a serious matter. Boots yesterday were one thing. They were so Serena wouldn't give me that same damn speech like she did every time she saw me.

"No, your wearing them. It will look great with the outfit," she reasoned.

I looked down and only realized now that my boobs popped out at my face. Great, just what I needed. Marcus, Lucas and Felix to give me a lecture about how I am dressing. And for Troy to think I am slut. Not that I would care. Right? I don't care. He is a jock and I don't date jocks. Not even that I like him. Or that I date because I have three older and very scary brothers.

"Fine," I mumbled and sat down to put the shoes on.

Serena hopped up and down. "Yay!" Yeah, yay. Woohoo.

-

"Gabi!" Isabelle yelled when me and Serena reached the bottom and catapulted herself in my arms.

"Belle!" I exclaimed and hugged her back.

Serena's face turned into a scowl. "Isabelle," she snapped.

"Serena," Isabelle shot back at her. See, these are the sisters I know and love.

"Ah, hi!" someone said.

Jaymi. "Hey," I said with a smile and gave her a hug. "You staying for Thanksgiving then?" I asked.

She nodded. "Yeah, your mom called and invited me because my parents decided to go on a cruise. I was told I am sleeping in your room. That's okay, right?" Jaymi asked.

"Yeah, or course," I answered. I'd rather her then Serena or Isabelle. She smiled.

"Where are the boys and Kris?" Serena asked, breaking into our conversation. Such good manners.

Jaymi looked around for a moment. "Out back. Chad and some blond kid showed up with the girls. Marcus and Lucas dragged them out there," she answered.

Serena nodded and with a long scowl sent to Isabelle started walking away.

"I'm going to go find Mami," Isabelle said in a huff and walked away.

"Ah, whats up with them?" Jaymi asked scratching her head.

I put a reassuring arm around her and pulled her forward so we could walk. "That was just Isabelle and Serena being them. It had nothing to do with you, trust me," I assured her. Poor girl. This was one of the first times she has seen Belle and Serena together.

Before she could say something else I collided with another body, and landed on top of it. My eyes fluttered open to see.. Troy. My heart started thumping loudly and the tingles expanded from my stomach to every body part he was touching. Which was literally every body part. I was on top of him. Staring at him. Talk! I screamed.

"Ah, hi," I greeted awkwardly.

"Hi," he responded and broke out into a grin. "Normally I wouldn't mind a girl on top of me, especially you. But you have, like, five brothers wondering around," he told me.

I blushed bright red, I was pretty sure my whole body was red.

"So that means you have to get off me before I get my ass kicked," he added.

"Oh!" I exclaimed. "Right," I said and stood up quickly. I put my hand out for him.

"Thanks," he told me and stood up, but he didn't let my hand go. Why didn't he? I wanted my hand back. Badly. I didn't like how.. perfect it felt.

"W-why are you in here? I mean, everyone else is out back," I asked, breathlessly. What was happening? Didn't I figure out that I didn't like him. Yes, I did. Jock bad.

He smiled. "Your brother, Marcus I think, told me to come in here and find you," Troy explained.

I nodded and pulled my hand back, but he just walked with it. "Where's the blond?" he asked.

I looked over to where she should have been. Where did Jaymi go? This is all her fault. If she didn't leave none of this would have happened. I shrugged.

"Anyways, it was nice.. falling with you, Brie," Troy told me and leaned forward to kiss my cheek. "We should do it again," he whispered and walked away.

I leaned back on the counter and the hand he touched floated to my chest. I literally started hyperventilating.

"Brie," he said poking his head back into the kitchen and smirked at my position. My hand dropped from my chest and I tried to slow my breathing. "Are you coming?" he asked.

Brie? What was that. No one called me Brie. I don't know why, they just didn't. "Ah, yeah," I mumbled and took a hesitant step forward.

"Well, come on," he told me and took my hand with his, lacing our fingers together. I don't know why my insides felt like mush, but they did. My body was turning on me.

As soon as we walked outside his hand dropped from mine. I felt the urge to put my hand back in his and pushed it away. I had to stop this. I going to have to try to not be around him. Which would be hard, because he's living in Chad's house. A house I slept at on some weekends. Well, that would have to stop now. Great. Now I would have to sleep and Sharpay's or Taylor's. Not that I minded, Chad's was just better because Sharpay always dressed me up and Taylor always talked about school or Chad.

"What took you two so long?" Serena asked, her arms around Kris.

I glared at her even though she didn't know what the question meant. "Just getting to know each other," Troy stepped in and told them. My brothers seemed to buy it and nodded. Morons.

Why would he do that? Take the time to kiss me on the cheek, get me flustered, and even flirt with me to just drop the act in front of my brothers? Then it clicked in my brain. Why he was doing all of it.

He's a player. I knew he was. I live with two of them, because it seemed Felix had settled down for now. Troy was doing these things on purpose. He was going to play around with me and then drop me for the nearest cheerleader. But I wasn't going to let him do that. If I don't date jocks, then I definitely don't date players. And Troy Bolton was definitely a jock and a player.

"Well, come on New Kid. Let's see just how good you are," Marcus said throwing the ball to him. Troy caught it easily and dribbled it back to the basketball court.

I sneak-walked over to the picnic table that Sharpay and Taylor were sitting on. I looked over to see Ryan talking to Serena and Kris. That's new. Serena and Ryan both did have a weird fashion sense.

Taylor nudged me on the side. "What did take you and Troy so long?" she asked. She was way to perceptive. At times, I wondered why she even dated Chad. Which is mean, considering they are both my best friends. But then I realized they were perfect for each other. They were exact opposites. She brought out the serious side in him, and he brought out the fun side in her.

It was much like Felix and Jaymi. Felix is a full on jock and kinda preppy. Jaymi, although beautiful, was good at school and hated sports. She wasn't as preppy as him though. She was.. normal. They balanced each other well.

I didn't know Kris enough to know if he balanced out Serena well. I think the only person that could is the Pope. He seemed like a nice guy, and Alex loved him. My parents probably didn't after the whole marriage bombshell, but that was just because he was marrying their twenty year old daughter and they didn't even know him.

"Gab," Taylor nudged me again.

"Hmm?" I asked as she brought me out of my thoughts.

She sighed. "What took so long with Troy?" she repeated.

"Oh, nothing. Like he said, getting to know each other. All we did was say hi really," I lied. What? I didn't want her to know. Taylor's a firm believer in soul mates and true love. I wasn't sure if I was. One person for the rest of your life? What if you didn't find the person? If I told her she would instantly gang up on me with Sharpay and push me and Troy together. Which I didn't want, I think. Bad Gabriella! Jock. Player. Bad. Right.

"What ever you say, Gabi," she muttered, and watched the boys play.

Ok. Even I had to admit Troy's good at basketball. He easily made it past Marcus and Lucas and dunked it into the net.

"Where did you get your shoes?" Sharpay asked as I crossed my legs.

I looked down at my black heels. "Serena," I answered with a frown on my face.

"You always look your best when Serena's around," Sharpay said with a nod. Hey! That's not true. I dress myself well enough, well at least I thought I did.

"Your mean," I told Sharpay and stuck my tongue out at her.

She laughed. "What? You never wear tops like that unless Serena is home," she defended.

I looked down and once again was greeted by my popping out cleavage, which made me realize what a great view Troy had on the floor. Great. Now he knew what my boobs looked like. Or something like that.

"I'm surprised her brothers are even letting her wear it," Taylor added in. That was true. I was about to respond when a hand reached around my hip and grabbed a water bottle behind me.

"Excuse me," Troy whispered in my ear and stepped away with the bottle in hand. Was it me or did he linger there for a moment longer than needed? PLAYER! My mind screamed and I found myself agreeing with a nod. I'm going crazy, my mind told me.

I looked up to see Marcus and Lucas with a sweat ring around their necks trying to get air into their lungs.

"Damn," Marcus started.

"Boy does have.." Lucas said in between breaths.

"Game," Marcus finished. Oh, I hated it when they did that. It was so Fred and George Weasley.

Chad smiled like a five year old. Even I had to admit that was cute. "Is he on the team?" he asked.

"We can ask the coach. We need a new starter because Cameron broke his leg last week," Lucas answered.

"It's a possibility," Marcus added. "A very good one."

We were all interrupted by my mother walking out onto the porch with a bag in her hand. "Serena Nicole Montez get over here. And you better have to pee!" she yelled.

Serena huffed. "Mami! I'm not pregnant!" she shouted back and pulled Kris towards the house.

"What was that about?" Vince asked walking out of the house with a beanie on his head. Okay, yes he did play sports, but he is also what you would call a skater.

"Did you listen at all in health class last year, Vinny?" I asked, being sarcastic of course.

Vince glared at me. "Don't call me Vinny, Gabi Wabi," he snapped. Laugher broke out around me.

Oh! He plays dirty. I squinted my eyes at him. "Never call me that again and I wouldn't call you Vinny, deal?" I asked. Sharpay was still laughing next to me. Damn her. It was her who gave me the childish nickname.

He nodded and skateboarded away. "Your mean," I muttered to her.

"What was that pee thing about?" Marcus asked looking at me. Seriously?

"Marc, Mami had a pregnancy test in the bag. And to get the results Serena had to pee on it," I told him like a fifth grader.

This his eyes squinted at me. Uh oh. Remember that Big Brother Stare I told you about? Not a good thing to see. "What the hell are you wearing?" he screeched. See. Now he notices me when I have been outside for about ten minutes now.

Chad took a step back. Smart guy. Troy just looked at us confused.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Gabriella?" Lucas asked coming up behind Marc. Uh oh. Double teamed.

"I told you," Taylor whispered in my ear.

"I didn't want to put it on! Serena I made me!" I taddle-taled. I'm never one to tell on someone else. But you do not want to go up against Marcus AND Lucas. One I could take.

They scoffed in unison. Seriously, is that a twin thing? "You expect us to believe that?" Lucas asked.

"Yes, I do!" I said getting up and crossing my hands over my chest. "Why do you even care the way _I _dress?"

"You're our little sister," Marcus started.

Lucas nodded. "We don't want you dressing like.. that," he nodded.

"Get this straight," I said walking forward so we were almost chest to chest. "I am your little sister by one year. One!" I shouted. "That doesn't give you the right to tell me what to do," I told them. This felt good. I never really talked back to them. Mostly because I never wore things like this so they had no reason to yell at me about it.

"You are our little sister and you will do what we tell you to," Marc sputtered out.

My mouth dropped in shock. Did they really just say that to me? To me!? I was about to lunge and slap one of them with I felt someone wrap their arms around me. It had to be Troy. It had to be. Because my body was betraying me and my heart my doing that thumpa thumpa thing. The tingles had returned and I was breathing heavily. Although that could have been because I'm so angry.

"Calm down, Brie," he whispered in my ear. Brie! See, it is Troy.

"What's going on out here?" a voice bellowed from the porch. I looked up and saw Dad.

"Nothing, Papi," Marcus and Lucas said followed by turning around and walked away. Cowards!

My father nodded and turned around and followed my brothers in the house. I pulled out of Troy's hold. "Why did you do that?" I seethed turning around and facing him.

"Look, I just didn't want you to do something you would regret. Their your brothers," Troy answered and put his hands up in surrender. He better be doing that!

"Exactly! Their_ my _brothers," I told him. "You shouldn't have done that. I have been handling them for seventeen years. I think I can still handle it fine now," I snapped. I didn't know why I was so mad. It was probably because _he_ did that. If Chad did I wouldn't have cared. Or even Ryan. They probably all ran off whenever they saw me get defensive towards Marcus and Lucas, anyways. Because when I looked around they weren't there. Either they were trying to leave me and Troy alone, or they were smart and ran away. Although it did piss me off they just left.

"I didn't say you couldn't. I was just trying to help," he defended himself.

I shook my head. "I didn't ask for your help," I whispered and turned and walked away towards my house.

And I could swear I heard a: "You didn't have to," behind my back. But I was sure I was just hearing things.

* * *

**I really don't like this chapter. I swear, it will get better as the story goes on. **

**Do you like it? **

**Review. And if you have anything you want to happen review it or PM it and I will see what I can do. **

**--Kayleigh.**


	3. Runaway

**Thanks to those who reviewed. Please keep doing so, it helps me keep going.**

**Here is the next chapter. Again, if anyone has any ideas they would like to see in the story, review it or PM me. I will see what I can do, and I would love the help. **

**REVIEW!**

* * *

Until then you can runaway.  
Do your best to hide your face.  
And oh I know you best;  
I know you get what you get  
you get what you deserve

Runaway, by Cartel  


* * *

I haven't talked to Marcus or Lucas since that day. And it's been about four days. Four days that I have hardly left my room. Four days of thinking about Troy Bolton and what he is doing to me. Or making me feel. Apparently my subconscious knew who he was because I dreamed about his the past four nights.

I couldn't go over Chad's because Troy's there. I can't go over Sharpay and Ryan's because their parents are home and are spending all their time with them. Which was good, because their parents were hardly home. And Taylor is always with Chad, who is with Troy who are usually at Chad's.

So you see my dilemma.

Serena has been busy with Kris and fighting with our parents. Isabelle is being Isabelle and fighting with them, on my parents side, of course. I don't give a shit about Marcus and Lucas because I am mad at them. Felix is spending all his time with Jaymi. And Vince and Alex are always playing Xbox.

Which leaves me, sitting on my bed, bored and lonely. Then there's a knock on my door. Human contact!

"Yeah?" I shouted at the door. It opened and revealed Vince, beanie and all. That damn hat has been attached to his head for a week now. It works for him though. He has slightly long hair and it looks good on him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked. Nice. I've been locked in my room for four days and that's all you can say. I can feel the love, buddy.

"Hi Vince, it's nice to see you too," I muttered as I picked my head up to look at him.

He smiled. "Ha, ha. No, seriously. Why have you been in here all break?" he asked. Well, at least someone noticed I haven't left my room. That's, what, one in twelve?

"Well, Marcus and Lucas are being dicks, and all my friends are busy with their own Thanksgiving break festivities," I answered, staring at the ceiling. Me and Vince would never admit it, but we do spend a lot of time together. Usually in my room, or me kicking his ass at Xbox. He's the sibling I am the closest with. Because unlike my other brothers, he doesn't try and control me. And at Alex's age he is just annoying.

He closed my door then came and laid down on my bed with me. I do have a queen bed, so it wasn't a tight fit. "Marcus and Lucas are always dicks. That's not a reason to lock yourself in here," he told me. Easy for you to say. They don't control you. You're a boy. Damn that Y chromosome.

"It's not like it matters. All that is happening downstairs is you guys playing Xbox and Mami and Papi yelling at Serena and Kris," I reminded him.

He nudged me side. "Then let's go somewhere," he suggested. I got up on my elbows.

"Vin, it's the night before Thanksgiving!" I told him. Duh. Didn't he know that? Our mother would kill us.

"I know, Gab. It _is _the night before Thanksgiving. Mamiis going to be fighting while getting food ready for tomorrow. Tonight will just be pizza for dinner. So let's go out, just to two of us. Let's go to The Spot," he said. (The Spot is a local diner where all the kids hang out)

I love the way this kid thinks. "Come on, let's take Mami's car," I proposed and we both smiled and bolted out my door.

-

"Will you stop stealing my fries?" I asked for the seventh time, swatting Vince's hand away.

He shook his head, smiling. "No, it's not my fault you don't eat fast enough. I'm a growing boy, I need sustenance," he told me.

"Aren't you done growing? You're already taller than me," I asked. He was. Which sucks. All my brothers seemed to be as tall, or taller than our dad. Who was huge. The girls seemed to stay around my mothers height of around five, five-ish.

He just shrugged. "I don't really control my growing, Lala," he told me. Ugh! I wish he would stop calling me that. When he was born he couldn't pronounce Gabriella. So all he would say was Lala, and he has called me that when ever we are alone ever since. Like when I called him Vinny. In public he hated it, but just me and him, he didn't care much.

"Mhm, Vinny," I shot back at him. He just smiled and kept eating. And the boy could eat.

"So, why exactly are you pissed at Marc and Luke?" he asked a few minutes later. That's right. He didn't know what exactly happened. He went skateboarding.

I crossed my arms over my chest. "They think they can control me just because I am their younger sister. That just isn't the way it works," I started. "I can dress the way I want to when I want to. Only people who can say other wise are Mami and Papi," I explained. "And possibly Serena and Sharpay."

"But you don't like dressing the way Serena dresses you," he told me. Thank you, I already know that, Smart Guy. "So it doesn't matter what Luke and Marc said. You didn't want to wear it anyways." Traitor! He's on their side! Wait. What? That's so not the point!

"It doesn't matter. I don't order you around just because I am older than you!" I defended myself. This is working out the way it's suppose to. I am the right person here, not Marcus and Lucas.

Vince shook his head. "They might not have gone about what they did in the right way, but they were just looking out for you. You can't deny that," he added. Damn. He's right. But it doesn't make me any less pissed off.

"It doesn't matter. I am not going to let them think they can just order me around because I am younger," I told him. "But, I did hear what you said." When the hell did he grow up?

Vince grinned. "I'll leave it alone," he said and I nodded. "If you give me some fries," he added.

I laughed. "Here, take them," I told him and handed him the basket. He smiled like a Cheshire cat and basically swallowed them whole.

"You are like a vacuum. You know that right?" I asked. He responded by throwing a french fry in my hair. "Vin!" I squealed laughing.

"What's this I see?" a new voice asked and I looked over to see Troy walking towards our table. He sat down next to me and put his arm around my chair. My heart started that thumpa thumpa thing. My body was betraying me. I inwardly frowned and tried to make it stop. But you can't really control your heart beat. Shit. "Montez siblings actually being nice to one another?" he stated more than asked.

Vince saw my face. "Let me guess, Troy?" he asked.

Troy nodded. "You're one of the younger Montez's right?" he asked.

I saw Vince's eyes flash. He did not like being called one of the younger ones. Bad move, Troy the Basketball Boy. "Vince," he said.

"Um, Vince, why don't you go pay and see if any of your friends are here?" I asked and handed him some money.

He nodded. "Kay, Gabs. See you later, Troy," he said and left, stopping at a couple friends along the way.

"So, are you still mad at me?" Troy asked in my ear. I involuntarily shivered. Damn it. I turned in my chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in return, avoiding his question. I didn't really know if I was mad at him. I didn't even know why I was mad at him in the first place. My emotions suck. Especially when he is around. I don't know what to feel. I don't like him, well I'm trying not to. I'm not sure if I can be his friend. It's way to complicated for something that should be east. Darn it!

He gestured over to a table across the diner. I saw Chad and Taylor making out. That was the bad thing about going out with them, they always end up making out. "I came with them, next thing I knew I was watching them.. do that. I looked over and saw you here and decided to see if you were still pissed."

"Well, I'm not," I decided to tell him. I couldn't say I was. I didn't really have a solid reason other than my body betraying me. Which I did not want him to know. And my confused feeling, which I also didn't want him to know.

Troy nodded. "That's good to know," he said.

"So, how's the whole basketball thing going?" I asked. What? I didn't have anything else to talk to him about. 'Hey Troy, how are you? Does your body act up while I'm around, too?' No, I couldn't say that. Awkward. Well, knowing him he would flirt his way threw it anyways. And I didn't want to end up doing that.

"I'm already on the team," he answered. He just moved here four days ago! That is so unfair to all the kids on the second string.

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "How? You just moved here," I reminded him. Like he didn't know that. But it was true, so the point stays out there.

"Your brothers emailed the coach. Said I was great. He emailed back, and said he trusted their judgement. So, put me on the team. I'm already a starter, I think," he explained. Geez, cocky much? I should have known Marcus and Lucas would help him get on the team before school even started back up again.

"So, knowing Chad you already know the whole school right?" I asked. As soon as Chad found out Troy was on the team he probably paraded Troy around town telling everyone that his best friend already made the team.

Troy nodded while grinning. "Good guess. How did you know?" Troy asked. How did I know? This is fucking East Albuquerque. Only thing that matters is basketball. The only thing at school that matters is popularity and basketball.

"I know this town, and I know Chad. You're forgetting I have been best friends with him for almost ten years," I answered. I have have lived here my whole life. Unlike him, who is probably already the prince of East High. My brothers being co-kings. They are twins.

Troy nodded. "So this town is all about basketball, then?" Give the boy a cigar! He finally has it. This town is all about sports. The favorite one just happens to be basketball.

I nodded. I looked around and saw Allison, head cheerleader, staring at us. I could see the question in her eyes. Why is Troy Bolton sitting with me, willingly, and why does he have his arm around me? "See her," I leaned my head diagonally away from me.

Troy turned his head to blond and directly back to me and shrugged. "Yeah, some cheerleader Chad introduced me to. So?" he asked. Wow. He really doesn't get it does he?

"She's wondering why you, the knew prince of East High would sit next to me, Geeky Gabi," I spelled it out for him. He looked at me questioningly.

"They call you Geeky Gabi?" he asked. Did he know anything?

I shook my head. "No, but that is what I am considered. I am considered a geek because I am on scholastic decathlon team, I am on honor roll, my best friend is Taylor, I don't cheer lead, and I only go to the games because I have to. Not because I want to. Even though one of my best friends is a starter for the basketball team, and my brothers rule the school. That is what I am considered: a geek. This school is run by cliques, Troy. You're already in the most popular one. Why would you want to hang out with me when Allison and the other cheerleaders are sitting right over there?" I asked softly.

"Maybe because I like hanging out with you," Troy answered, no hesitation what so ever.

"You don't even know me, Troy. All you know is that I am the youngest girl of the Montez's and a geek at school," I told him and got up out of my chair.

Troy stood up next to me and grabbed my hand, preventing me from going to go get Vince to go home. The tingles made their apperance, like they usually did when Troy was around. Great. "Maybe I want to. Did you ever consider that?" he asked me. No, I hadn't considered that. Why would I?

"Maybe I don't want to know you, Troy. Did you ever consider that?" I asked in return and went on my way to get Vince. It hurt me to even say that for some reason. As soon as the words left my lips, my heart felt heavy. I didn't like the feeling, and I wanted to take the words back. But it was already too late.

-

"So what happened between you and Troy?" Vince asked me in the car. Why was everyone asking me questions today?

I gripped the wheel tighter. "Nothing," I replied quickly. Too quickly. He would know something is up.

"Lala, I am the closest sibling to you," Vince started. Well, no duh. We are the easiest ones to get along with. Of course we are. "I know when somethings wrong."

I sighed. "I know, Vin. But it has nothing to do with you," I told him. I didn't want to get involved. It's my problem. If it is a problem. I don't even know what it is. Situation! Yes, it's my situation.

"You're independent, Gab," Vince said. I know I am. Sometimes too independent. I don't like asking anyone to do things for me. "Just, if it gets too much, talk to me," he pleaded. "Please."

I pulled the car into the driveway and turned it off. "I will. Thanks, Vinny," I told him and hugged him briefly.

"Come on," he smiled. "Let's go get yelled at by Mom," he said. I smiled and got out of the car and looped my arm threw his.

"Let's go," I agreed and pulled him into the house.

We tried to sneak, but it didn't work.

"Gabriella Carmen Montez and Vincent Thomas Montez," our mother shrieked as we were halfway up the stairs. Everyone eating pizza in the dining room stopped eating and looked up. Which was everybody.

I slowly walked down in front of Vince. I have lived longer. He shouldn't have to go first. "Ah, hi Mami!" I said enthusiastically. It couldn't hurt right?

"Where did you two go?" she asked and stood up, coming over to stand in front of us. Wrong, it didn't help at all. My smile left.

"It's my fault, Mami. Me and Vince wanted to get out of the house for a little bit. He noticed all my friends are with their families and we decided to go out," I took the blame. Even though it was Vince's idea. It's the sibling code, if you're older the blame is yours. Unless your Isabelle, then everything is Serena's fault, literally. And Marcus and Lucas blame everything on Felix.

Our mom went off is Spanish scolding us. We didn't know what she was saying, of course. We only knew easy phrases from going to see extended family. Mom and Dad grew up bilingual. They taught us some growing up, but only the easy stuff. But whenever she started speaking Spanish it was not good.

"Mami, it's not a big deal. We went out for an hour and got some food. We're back and we'll help you tonight with dinner for tomorrow," Vince spoke up behind me. Usually our mom isn't this easy to set off. But it's Thanksgiving tomorrow and she easily gets pissed off at small things. When you have a family of ten, with two extras also around, you would be stressed out to on Thanksgiving.

She nodded and agreed. Wow. Nice save, Vince. "Be down in twenty minutes to help," she told us followed by a kiss on our foreheads and went back to eating. Vince: 1. Gabriella: 0.

I chased Vince up the steps and hugged him. "Thanks for the help," I said as I let him go.

He shrugged. "Thanks for taking the blame. I hate Thanksgiving. She gets mad so easily. Mostly because all of us are in the house at the same time. I get in trouble enough to know how to get out of it," he told me. "You're the rookie."

Ha ha. It's not my fault I'M the good one. "Thanks though, Vinny. For helping me today."

"Anytime," he said and walked into his room. "Oh, and Lala?" he asked poking his head out. "Don't shut your friends out either," he added and shut his door.

He really is my favorite brother.

-

xoxo

-

"At least I know you are alive," Chad told me the next day after I finally called him back. I'm not going to give up my friendship with Chad because I am avoiding Troy. I could do both. Hopefully. And yes, I came to the conclusion that I have to avoid Troy. It's the only way. I'm not sure I can be friends with him after what I said. If we can even be friends. I needed to figure out the whole thumpa thumpa, tingly, shivering thing. Soon.

"Ha ha, Chad," I replied. "Sorry I didn't call. I am going through sibling trouble. Vince helped me though." Yeah, Vince helped me out a lot. I must have missed it with having a life and all, but he grew up. Faster than all the other brothers did anyways.

"Are you coming over today?" he asked. I would love to. But it's Thanksgiving. My mom will want all the girls in the kitchen helping. Stereotypical much?

"No. I will tomorrow though," I answered while picking up some clothes off my bedroom floor. With me and Jaymi staying in here, it was a huge mess. I heard Chad yelling at someone in the background and got distracted, thinking it was Troy, which pissed me off. I wasn't suppose to care. "Shit!" I yelped a moment later, tripping on a shoe.

"El?" Chad said into the phone. "Ella, you okay?" he asked, obviously hearing me fall. Great. Why am I always clumsy on the phone? With Chad.

I groaned a response. "I'm fine, Chad. I tripped. My rooms a shit hole since me and Jaymi are both staying in here," I told him.

"Oh, okay," he said. See, even he is used to me being clumsy. Which is telling you something when Chad doesn't care. It happens a lot. "So, you are coming over tomorrow?" he asked again.

"Yes, Chad! I am," I answered, again. This was the fifth time he has asked me. It was getting annoying as hell. "Will you quit asking me please?"

He took a moment to actually contemplate it. Moron, but a lovable one. You can't know Chad and hate him. It's like hating a teddy bear: impossible. "Sorry. It's just ever since me and Troy and Taylor went out yesterday, Troy's been dickish," he told me.

This made me stop what I was doing. "Dickish? What do you mean by that?" I asked. Chad's bad words always had ish's at the end of them. Like when he called Sharpay bitchyish. It was weird, but it was Chad. Then Sharpay proceeded to slap him and call him an ass, while adding without the ish.

"I don't know what happened. Me and Taylor started.." he veered off. I smiled because I knew exactly what they were doing.

"Making out?" I threw in, deciding to help him. I am in a generous mood.

"Exactly!" he exclaimed. "Anyways, Troy disappeared for a little while, and when he came back he was being all mean. I asked him what was wrong and he said to leave it alone. I'm his best friend, shouldn't I at least know?" Chad asked me. I felt guilty. It was all my fault. I was the one who told Troy I didn't want to get to know him, which obviously pissed him off. I don't even know why I said it. I was just pissed because he didn't get it. I'm considered a nerd, he is already a basketball God at school. Why would he want to hang out with me? Chad is one thing. We have been best friends since we were kids. Troy had a choice to hang out with me. So why did he want to?

I sighed into the phone. "Just because you are his best friend doesn't mean you have to know everything about him, Chad," I told him. "When he wants you to know what is wrong with him, he'll tell you," I added. I didn't even want Chad to know why Troy was mad. If Chad knew he would be mad at me. Chad mad at you was like the Easter Bunny being mad at you. Sad and candyless. Good for your teeth though, I suppose.

"You're sure?" Chad asked, his voice full of hope, which crushed my heart.

"Yeah," I assured him. "I'm sure."

* * *

**This is more of a filler. **

**REVIEW! I didn't get many last chapter, I want your input. Really, I do. Please review. Plus it makes me feel better.**

**Next: Troy and Gabriella action, and school will probably be back in session. NOT SURE!**

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I NEED FEEDBACK!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	4. Noise and Kisses

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. Keep it coming. It means a lot to me. I am so happy you all like the story. It's finally moving along. And I hope you all like this chapter. **

**Dedicated to:  
**arctic-monkeys-lottie  
Thanks for all the help! And the reviews.

**Review please! I am glad you all like this so much. **

* * *

share with me  
cause I need it right now  
let me see your insides  
or write me off  
cause I'd rather starve now  
if you won't open up  
won't open up

Noise And Kisses, The Used (LOVE THEM!) Listen to the song, seriously  


* * *

"Yes!" I squealed as Chad groaned. "I won!" I taunted. I know it's mean. But Chad always wins in Guitar Hero. We play and see who has the biggest percentage in notes hit. My ninety-eight percent beats his ninety-six. Ha ha. Loser!

"This is boring," Sharpay spoke up behind us. She didn't play Guitar Hero. She watched, and always repeated 'this is boring' while we played. It's tradition, really. An annoying one. One I wish we would stop. "School starts back up again tomorrow. I don't want to spend it in here watching you guys play Guitar Hero!" she whined. Sharpay whines a lot. But she is our whiner. There is one in every group. She just happens to be an excellent one, one we always wanted to kill. But she is ours.

Yes, it is the end of break. Me and Troy still aren't speaking, unless needed. Me, Marcus, and Lucas aren't speaking. My mom and Dad aren't talking to Serena. Isabelle isn't talking to Serena. Serena isn't talking to Isabelle. Serena and Isabelle, along with Kris of course, have gone back to school.

So my house is really lively.

"She's right, let's go out and do something," Ryan agreed with a head nod. He's only agreeing with her because he is afraid of her. So unfair. No ones afraid of me. I'm too nice. Well maybe Troy. He's been, well, not talking to me. Which is good.. well at least it's suppose to be. I didn't want to be his play thing. I didn't want to be anything with him, but for some reason it hurt. I didn't know why, but it did.

Taylor nodded. "Oh! The mall. I need some stuff," she suggested. We all turned to her in shock, even Troy. Taylor usually suggests the book store, or The Spot. That's it. People call me a nerd, but Taylor's the nerd of our group. We love her for it, though. She's our nerd.

"Let's not ask the girl twice!" Sharpay exclaimed and stood up. Sharpay basically lived at the mall. She could own it if she wanted to. I'm a bit surprised her dad doesn't own it. He owns everything else. Basically.

I reluctantly stood up. "Let's go to the mall," I mumbled. Serena traumatized me as kids when we went shopping once. I haven't liked it since. Sharpay has to drag me by the hair to go there.

Chad put his arm around my shoulders. "Come on, El," he said enthusiastically. "Miracles happen at the mall," he told me. Is he high? Only thing that happens there is, well, nothing really. People buy stuff, annoying teenagers hang out, and little kids runaway from their parents. Wow. I am turning into the lady at the end of your street with fifty cats she considers her kids. Creepy.

"Yeah, like sales!" Sharpay threw in as we all made our way to her SUV. Ryan yelled shot gun and took off in a sprint ahead of the rest of us. Uh oh. Oh, no. Taylor and Chad will want to sit next to each other, that means I am stuck in the back with Troy Bolton. Great. Just what I need today, a body freak out. That's what I decided to call them. Body freak outs. Catchy huh? No, it's not but I am not that creative. So they are stuck with the funky name.

I got in the back after Troy and sat as close to the window as possible. Troy looked comfortable and even put his arm around the back of the seat. This kid isn't talking to me, but he makes a point to touch me at one point or another. It's like he knows. He can read my mind. Aha! He's a mind reader. Wait, what?

"Yeah, Shar. Miracles at the mall are sales," I commented.

I saw her eyes flick to the rear view mirror. "Don't be mean," she told me. That wasn't mean. It was sarcastic. Two different things! I think.

"It was a statement, not a rude remark," I replied. See, that's true. In one way. Hopefully.

"And sales are miracles!" she repeated. What does that have to do with anything?

I rolled my eyes. "They are a sales _ploy_, not a miracle!" I debated. I am totally winning. Maybe. Possibly. No one really wins against Sharpay Evans. We can pretend, but it's not the same.

"Gabriella Carmen Montez I will pull this car over right now!" she threatened. I laughed as I looked out the window.

"Go ahead, Shar. We're here," I told her. Everyone in the car laughed. Even Troy chuckled next to me. Ooh! He finally speaks. Or chuckles. Well, he has a voice box.

She glared at me and parked the car. "This isn't over!" she said. Somehow, that made me scared. "Come on, Troyella!" Sharpay suddenly yelled and I noticed everyone had gotten out of the car. Me and Troy both looked at each other and mouthed 'Troyella?'.

I got out of the car and stood in front of Sharpay. "What the hell is Troyella?" I asked. It was so.. Naley from One Tree Hill. Sharpay does act like Brooke from time to time. Then that makes me Peyton, and Taylor is Haley. Oh! Fun.

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "Troyella is like Troy and Gabriella together, like Taylor and Chad are Chaylor," she explained. Like I didn't know that! Thanks, Captain Obvious.

"What I _meant_, Shar," I stressed as we walked into the mall. "Is that me and Troy aren't a couple, 'Chaylor' is. So why did you give us the name?" I asked.

She looked behind to make sure Ryan, Troy, and Chad were a good distance away and pulled me and Taylor close. "I see the way he looks at you, _Brie_," she told me, giving me a pointed look at the word _Brie_. She stopped walking and pulled us to the wall, and the guys stopped too, but just kept talking to one another. "And I can see the way you act when he is around."

I was shocked, my mouth opened and I saw Taylor nodded in agreement. "Y-you two talk about this?" I questioned, still looking at them in shock. I thought I was hiding it well. Wait! He looks at me?

Taylor nodded. "It's kind of obvious," she added. It's obvious? He stares at me?!

"He stares at me?" I asked. I snuck a glance at Troy in the corner of my eye to see him looking at me. He quickly looked away and said something in Chad's direction.

They both nodded. "A lot. It's cute," Sharpay told me and smiled.

Cute? "How the hell is it cute?" I asked. "It's more like creepy," I added under my breath.

Taylor smacked my arm. "Be nice."

"It's cute because," Sharpay started, but stopped and made sure the guys were still a good bit away. "When you smile, so does he. It's instantaneous. When you're talking he hangs on to every word, while trying to hide it. When you say something sarcastic, his lips twitch. He doesn't stare at you like a piece of meat. It's cute, G. The question is, why do you act all weird around him?" she finished.

Wow. He does all that? To me? Why? Could I tell them, though? Could I tell them how my body acts up in when he is around. The body freak outs. They _are_ my best friends. "Something.. happens when he is around me," I whispered, but they could hear every word. I knew it. "My heart beats erratically, my breathing picks up, I get these tingles when he touches me. I am going crazy, aren't I?"

Sharpay spoke first. "Fuck, G. You're not crazy. It's more like you're falling for him," she told me. WHAT! NO! She's cracked! I always knew she would be the one in our group to do drugs. Well, no I didn't, but whatever!

I shook my head back in forth vigorously. "Uh uh. Nope. Hell no!" I denied.

"Gab, for once, Shar's right," Taylor whispered next to me. Traitor!

"Yeah," Sharpay said. "Wait, what? What do you mean for once?" she asked, but we both ignored her.

"This is what I didn't want to happen. This is why I was mean to him at the diner last Wednesday," I told them. Oops. Taylor wasn't suppose to know that. Or Sharpay for that matter.

Her eyes went wide. "You're the reason he was acting weird last Wednesday. At the diner. I knew I saw you there!" Taylor exclaimed. "He was acting like someone killed his puppy. He was so sad, and confused and annoyed because Chad wouldn't leave him alone about it. You're the reason," she pieced together. "What did you say?" she asked.

I took in a deep breath. "We got to talking. Troy told me he was already a starter for the basketball team. Then I told him how the school was run by cliques, you know?" I asked, they both nodded, hanging onto every word. "Then I told him how I am a geek-" I continued but they both cut me off.

"You're not a geek!" they both said in unison. Thanks, not helping, just listen!

"And how he is already popular," I went on, ignoring them. "Then I asked him why he would hang out with me because he was already in the 'in' crowd at school," I finished.

Sharpay nodded her head, obviously wanting me to go on. "And?" she asked.

"He said he liked hanging out with me. So, I told him he didn't even know me. Then he told me he wanted to get to know me, and I lied and said I didn't want to know him," I finished in a whisper. I could tell they both saw the pain in my eyes from telling Troy that.

"Why would you say that, Gab? You obviously want to know him," Taylor said. No duh, Sherlock! I am just realizing that, thanks.

I looked from Sharpay to Taylor and back. "Because of what he did at my house," I confided. Normally, I would be sarcastic, but this is a serious moment. Also it would earn a smack from both of them, something I didn't want because it's not fault my personality is great, and the words just slip out. I shouldn't be punished for that. I do have a pretty good filler to where I can control it, though.

"What happened?" Sharpay nudged me along. For some reason I didn't want them to know. The moment was mine and Troy's. It felt weird telling them. But I had to tell them. I have been holding it in too long. They are my best friends, if anyone can help me, they can. Well, maybe Vince, but I didn't want him to know either.

"We, we flirted," I told them. "He's cute, and nice and sweet, then we went in front of my brothers and he just-" I started but was cut off.

"Are we going to do something?" Chad asked, walking over. Sharpay and Taylor shot him dirty looks, but he didn't notice. "We didn't come here to talk, we could have done that at my house."

I kept my eyes at my shoes. Now that I knew Troy was staring me, I could feel it. I could feel tingles run threw my body. So, I knew it was him. It would only be him.

"I want to go to the arcade," Troy told us all.

"I need a new hat," Ryan informed.

"I am hanging with Tay," Chad threw in.

I looked up and for a second my eyes connected with Troy's. I gasped softly and turned my gaze to Ryan.

"G wants to go to the arcade, too. Me and Tay will go with Ry to get him a new hat, and Chad will join us," Sharpay said. My mouth opened in shock and I stared Sharpay.

The rest of them shrugged. "Let's go then," Troy said looking at me.

My feet started walking along with him. I looked over my shoulder and Shar mouthed: 'talk to him' to me. Easy for her to say. She says what ever the hell she wants when she wants to. I can somewhat control what comes out of my mouth. Somewhat. Big word there.

We walked into the arcade and no one was there. No time like the present. Plus, if I don't talk to him, Sharpay would be pissed. Sharpay is not fun when she is pissed. "I-I have to talk to you," I said, and looked down at my feet once again.

I saw his shoes stop in front of me, so I knew he was standing there. "If you're going to tell me off again, can you at least look me in the eye while you do it?" he asked.

Okay, I deserved that. I hesitantly looked up and into his eyes. "I.. I wanted to say I'm s-sorry," I stuttered out. His eyes went wide, but I saw his lips twitch. He was trying to stop himself from smiling. I'm trying to apologize! Don't smile. This is a somber moment. Not a happy one. "I shouldn't have been so.. mean at The Spot," I continued. "You just don't get it."

I wrapped my arms around myself, Serena's last day was this morning and she forced me into a jean mini skirt and a tank top. But as soon as she left I changed it into a tight t-shirt that was green and lime green, striped. It said Go Green on it. Remember those t-shirt's at Walmart I told you about? This is one. The mall is, like, forty degrees. Freezing!

My eyes found his again, and he was looking at me with a questioning gaze. "What don't I get, again?" he asked. Do we have to go over this again, dude? He leaned back against the wall and waited for my answer.

"We haven't even started school yet and you're already popular, Troy!" I exclaimed. "I already told you that I am a geek. Why would someone like you want to hang out with someone like me?" I asked.

He pushed off the wall and walked closer to me. Whoa! Stay five feet away, buddy. I am not in the mood to control my body when we are having a serious convo! "What's _that_ mean? Someone like me?" he asked.

Do we really have to get in to this? "Someone who is popular no matter what school they are in, someone who can have any girl they want. I mean, look at you! You have high school wired, Troy. You're popular, I'm considered a geek, why would you want to hang out with me?" Did he get it now? Shit, did I tell him he is hott during that little speech? Yep. Damn. Oh, like he didn't already know that. He has looked in the mirror some time in the last, I don't know, ten years.

"Maybe because I like you," Troy told me. Wait? Is that friends, or a more than friends way? I need to know! Which one? Speak up, buddy! "How come you can be friends with Chad, but not me?" he asked. Oh, so it is a friends sort of way. I felt my stomach drop. It didn't feel very comfortable.

"Because Chad is Chad, and you're Troy," I answered. That made sense, didn't it? Sorta. Well to me it did. I better explain. "Chad has been my friend since I was eight. So, naturally he would hang out with me. You have a choice. And I don't know why you would choose me if you didn't have to. In our school, geeks like me and stars like Chad don't hang out. You should have seen the looks me and Chad got freshman year. Along with Taylor, Sharpay and Ryan. In school, us hanging out is weird. Well, not now. People have gotten used to it."

Troy walked closer, ignoring my five feet perimeter. "Then our school severely sucks," Troy said bluntly.

I nodded in agreement. "At least on that we agree," I joked, and he laughed.

"So, can we do it? Hang out and be friends?" Troy asked, I saw the hope in his eyes. He even put a small pout on.

I laughed. "Who can say no to that face?" I asked while laughing.

He nodded. "That's good to know for future arguments," he told me. "Now, let's play a game," he said. "First," he added taking off his plain black hoodie. "Here, you're cold." I reluctantly put it on, it _is_ cold. His scent enveloped my sense of smell. He smelled good. Bad, Gabriella.

Change of conversation needed. I looked around. "I haven't been in here since I was, like, ten," I commented looking around. It changed. It was Chad who always begged to come here. Me, Shar, and Tay always shopped. Against my own will of course.

"Then why did you want to come here?" he asked, a smile placed on his face. My heart fluttered. Stop! I commanded it. It didn't help much. Once again, you cannot control your heart. Then I noticed his white polo, and how it hugged his body, and looked good with his slightly baggy jeans. Stop! Answer question! My mind commanded me.

"Sharpay just said that because she thought we should talk," I told him. It wouldn't do any good to lie. As soon as Sharpay found us in here, she would ask aloud in front of him.

Troy nodded. "Let's start you on something easy then. How about pinball?" he proposed. Pinball. Minor flashbacks came back to me. Sounded easy enough.

I nodded in agreement. He brought me over the machine in the corner. It looked lonely. He put a few quarters into it and pulled a lever. A ball shot out then dropped down a hole. How the hell do you play this thing? I looked over to Troy and he was fighting back a laugh.

"You're suppose to hit these buttons here," he told me, showing the buttons on either side of the machine. Now he tells me? Thanks. That would have been good to know before he pulled that lever thing.

"Ha ha. Real funny. I am arcade-stupid. It's not nice to laugh, you know," I snapped at him, looking back at the game and pulled the lever thing myself. I tried, miserably. I am not this uncoordinated am I? Apparently.

I heard Troy finally stop laughing. "Here," he started and came up behind me, pressing his body against mine. I stifled a gasp at the heat that radiated from my back now. I am definitely not cold anymore. Even with the sweatshirt. I am actually a bit too warm now. My heart wanted to thump out of my chest, my breathing increased and I tried to control it. He put his arms on mine, so his hands were resting against mine. One hand reached down and pulled the lever thing and then came back to my hand. "I'll help you," he whispered into my ear huskily. Remember that mind reader thing? That theory is becoming more and more true.

When the little ball came rolling down to the slappy-things he pressed my fingers into the buttons, causing his body to jerk into mine, pressing me even closer to the game. He pinned me to it, his body behind me. Tingles were running threw my body like blood.

After a few jerk movements the ball fell through the hole again. Finally! My mind screamed, but my body wanted him to stay close.

"Like it?" he asked in my ear, not moving away. Like what? The game or him? I wasn't sure on either.

I turned my head towards him, but no other body part moved away from him. It felt safe, perfect and just.. right. I can't really explain it. "I'm not sure," I murmured, answering either question her could be asking.

In one swift movement Troy's lips were on mine. Fireworks erupted throughout my whole body. It was like nothing I've ever felt before. My mouth moved with his in complete unison. He must have liked it too because he turned my body around so my front was pressed into his and then pinned me against the pinball machine again.

It was the best thing I have ever felt in the world. Like nothing else, but then my mind connected with my emotions and I pulled away. My mind was foggy and my eyes were glazed over, but I shook it off.

"Oh, my God," I whispered to myself. I kissed him, well he kissed me. And I liked it, no I loved it. I looked up at him and his fingers were touching his lips. It would have been cute if I wasn't freaking out about it. I saw this is eyes looked glazed like mine were when I pulled out of it. It was my chance to bolt, and I took it.

I ran to the nearest bathroom and went into the handicapped stall and leaned against the door, hyperventilating. My hand went to my heart, and I tried to will it to stop throbbing in my chest. The tingles still remained, but only in my lips. I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and text-ed Sharpay and Tay.

_I hate it wen ur rite. i'm falling 4 him_

Chad was right, for once. Miracles do happen at the mall. Not sales, but actual miracles. Whether you want them to or not.

And I still had his sweatshirt. Without him touching me, I was suddenly cold again.

* * *

**Do you like it? **

**For whoever said it wasn't obvious Troy liked her, is it now? Ha ha. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! I NEED feedback. It helps. **

**Up next: more Troyella action, and the long awaited Marcus, Lucas, and Gabriella showdown. Plus a rebellious act. Not necessarily in that order.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	5. The Future Freaks Me Out

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. Here is the next one.**

**Dedicated to:  
**The anon. reviewer Carrie who  
gave me great feed back for every  
single one of my chapters!  
Keep them coming and thanks.  
**  
Review for this please.**

**I hope you like it!**

* * *

I rock too fast for love I'm footloose in my Velcro shoes  
What's up with Will and Grace?  
I don't get drum and bass  
The future freaks me out

-- The Future Freaks Me Out, by Motion City Soundtrack  
(doesn't really relate, but the title does)  


* * *

I haven't talked to Troy since that day, I've been scared to. After it happened, I told Sharpay and Tay where I was over the phone and they came then had to literally pulled me out of the the bathroom. Sharpay kicked Ryan out of the passenger seat, and let me have it so I didn't have to sit next to him on the way home.

Troy tried to talk to me the next day in school, his first day, but he was little bit busy being shuffled around by the basketball team. They showed him every inch of the school. He already had a fan club of girls who thought he was a God. That is new record. Kudos to him!

Dumb, moronic Chad gave him my cell phone number. Then he proceeded to call me Tuesday, Wednesday, and today, Friday. Didn't he know when a girl was avoiding him. Well, I actually don't know another girl besides me who would avoid him. The boy is _fine_.

I still am not talking to Marcus and Lucas. Even I have to admit this fight is getting a little out of hand. But I am not going to be the one to apologize. They are. They have to realize that they can't control me. It usually puts Vince in the middle, something I feel bad for.

Since we aren't talking, I have been asking Sharpay to come and pick me up for school. Which meant she would drive Chad and Troy too. That one kind of backfired on me.

Serena and Isabelle, along with Kris of course, have gone back to school. Serena told me her wedding is to be this summer in the back yard. I am to be the maid of honor. I still think they should wait a year or so, but as long as they are happy. Papi kindly said that he wouldn't pay for the divorce. Nice, huh?

So now here I am, standing by my locker watching Sharpay Evans run up to me in her oh so big heels, and literally knock me over.

"Can you get off me a bit there, Shar?" I asked from under her on the floor. "What the hell has you so happy anyways?" I asked. Which is a stupid question to ask. The girl gets this happy when she finds shoes she wants to sale. No joke.

Sharpay, reluctantly I might add, got off me and helped me up. "You are never going to believe what just happened!" she squealed. "Okay, so, we were all at Chad's locker hanging out, while you were here, moping. Anyways, we are talking and guess who walks up to Troy?" she asked.

I just looked at her blankly. Seriously? She plowed me over in the hallway, proceeded to lay on me, then after finally getting off she goes on about Troy. Does she have a death wish?

Before I could even yell at her, she went on. "Allison Stanley walked over," she told me.

I rolled my eyes. "So? Allison Stanley, head cheerleader, walked over to Troy. Big whup. Why would I care?" I asked her, shutting my locker and looking at her waiting for her to give me a solid reason why I shouldn't tear her hair out right now.

"She asked Troy out," she went on. OhmiGod, no way! Like I care. Okay, so maybe I care a little bit. More than I should. More than I want to. Ugh, damn Troy Bolton and every guy like him.

"Sharpay, seriously, if you don't get on with your story you are going to be missing a body part in a few minutes," I hurried her up. Right now, I wanted to go home and yell into my pillow. Life if frustrating when you have a boy who sends weird signals, and when you have you not knowing what the hell you feel for him. Other than the fact that I am falling for him. Which I am. But that doesn't mean I have to be around him twenty-four seven. Or that I want to be. Okay, again, maybe I want to be a little bit. If I stay away, it might help. Or I could just be going crazy having an inner conversation with myself.

Sharpay put her hands on my shoulders. "He said no. To Allison Stanley, head cheerleader, most-" she started but I cut her off.

"Yeah, thanks Shar. I know who she is. She said no. Yay," I told her sarcastically. But the truth is when she said that my heart almost hopped out of my chest with glee. It seemed like my whole body liked him and and wanted him except my head. It wanted him to stay far away so I would stop falling for him. But no one ever listened to my head. Even me sometimes.

"Gabriella!" she started to scold. "Do you listen to me at all? He likes you, okay? He really likes you. He said no to Allison Stanley for you!" she told me.

I pulled my bag closer on my shoulder. It was a huge purse really, but it held all my school things. "He didn't say no because of me, Shar. He said it because he didn't want an STD or something," I corrected her. Which is true. Allison has done it with almost every guy in our junior class, and most seniors. Two being my brothers, ewe.

"When will you ever see yourself clearly?" she asked, but before I could respond, the gang walked up. Which included Troy, and Ryan's new 'friend' Kelsi, who is a sweetheart. I am rooting for him to finally ask her out. She would fit into our group perfectly. Like Troy has, much to my dismay.

"Come on, guys. The game starts in half an hour, we have to get the locker room, and you guys have to get a good seat," Chad said with his arm around Taylor. That's true. Seats filled up fast in our school.

I nodded and sighed, along with sending a long glare to Sharpay, telling her to stop talking about what we were before. Although knowing her, that will just make her want to say it aloud more. Troy probably wouldn't mind. Lucky him. All he has to worry about getting the shit kicked out of him if I tell any of my older brothers. Or Vince, if I asked him to kill Troy, which Vince wouldn't be able to. He is more a lover than a fighter. Plus Troy is.. well, Troy works out more, let's just say.

"Let's go," I mumbled, following Chad and Taylor who were, well, flirting with each other. If you are already together, why keep flirting and stuff? Isn't sex enough? Which Chad and Taylor have been doing since homecoming this year. I really didn't want to know the details, I have known Chad since he was eight, and Taylor since I was five. I don't want to hear about them doing.. it. Childish I know, but it's like picturing your parents do it. Gross!

-

"I have a plan for you," Sharpay mentioned during half time as we were watching Allison and the rest of the cheerleaders do their routine.

I looked up at Sharpay with with brow crinkled. That was a bit random. "What?" I asked. A plan for what. If it is to get Troy, I will claw her eyes out.

"To show Marcus and Lucas that they can't control you, and you are old enough to take care of yourself," she explained. Oh, why didn't you just say so? Because she is Sharpay.

I nodded. "Okay. What?" I asked. Sharpay did come up with great plans. Especially against the twins, who when we were fifteen told Sharpay Felix wanted to go out with her. Let's just say it didn't work out that well in the end. She has held a grudge ever since. If anyone can hold a grudge it's Sharpay.

"We are clearly going to win this game because the North High Raiders suck," she started which was true. They did suck. It's forty-eight to twenty-two and it's only half time. "So that means there will be a huge party afterwards," she went on. Again true. But I never go to parties. They are kinda annoying. Watching high school kids get drunk and make out is not my idea of a fun time. Chad goes because he is one the team, Taylor goes because she is dating Chad, and Sharpay goes to a few. It's usually me and Ryan hanging out with each other 'til they get back.

"Right, Shar. How does that help me? I never go to parties," I reminded her.

She nodded. "Exactly, you never do," she agreed. Was there an insult hidden in there? It could be. Knowing Sharpay it is. But I am going to let it go like the good person I am and let her go on. "If you go to this one, and do something say, rebellious, it would show them that they don't control you." She finished. Wait, this sounds fishy. What else does she want me to do? It was a good plan, but something told me she had something up her sleeve.

"Good idea. Now what should the rebellious act be?" I asked, my eyes squinting at her. Taylor had run down to the door of the locker rooms, talking to Chad for the second she can.

She shrugged. "I don't know. Kissing a boy, maybe?" she suggested. Oh! There it is. She wants me to kiss Troy in front of everyone, including my brothers, therefore getting his ass kicked and my point across. Wait! He would get his ass kicked, this could work. It's mean, but it could work.

"I'll need something to wear."

-

That is what drove me to Sharpay's about two hours later, looking threw her closet. Me and her are about the same size, so it worked. By know, we had found a very short jean mini skirt, and in true Sharpay fashion had sparkles on it. Now we are looking for a shirt.

"I don't know why you won't wear this one," she repeated for the fourth time. If she tells me that one more time, I am breaking her one of a kind pink sparkly cell phone. No joke.

I sighed and turned to her in the skirt she is letting me wear and the tank top I still have on. "It's a bra with sparkles, Shar! A bra!" I reminded her. "I am telling them I want more control in my life, not that I am a slut." Sharpay already found the dress she is going to wear tonight. A bright blue silky dress that hugged her every curve. The word around school is that Zeke Baylor is, like, in love with her. He's a sweetie, and can cook. Win, win.

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, fine," she mumbled and continued looking in her one of many closets. Then I found it. The shirt. It was a baby doll like shirt. It flared at my waist, and covered most of my skirt, so you world only see about two inches of the sparkles. But it was perfect. The fabric that would be covering my boobs was white, and the rest was red. Instead of straps or sleeves it had two red strings that would come and tie around my neck.

I quickly tugged off my tank top and threw the shirt on. I tied it tightly and turned around. Sharpay was still digging threw another closet.

"Found it!" I told her and she turned around then smiled.

"It's perfect. I forgot I even own that," she said. She probably doesn't know half the stuff she owns. She has four closets. We already did my hair, leaving it in it's slight curls and let it hang loose. I had on very light make up, lip gloss, mascara and eye liner. Against my will, I wore heels. It was for the cause. They were plain, white, two inch strappy heels. Sharpay smiled evilly. "Let's go."

-

We pulled up in Sharpay's pink convertible. Ryan, Troy, Chad, and Taylor went in the SUV Ryan and Sharpay shared. When they told Taylor the plan, she smiled and said she was in.

"You ready, G?" Sharpay asked me as got out and walked up the sidewalk.

I took in a deep breath. Truth is I am not ready. I am not ready to go in there and make out with Troy, like I did before. I was suddenly scared, for me, and for him. He was the one who was going to get beat up by Marcus and Lucas not me. I was only going to get severely yelled at. I turned the door handle and opened it. "Not much I can do now," I muttered and we walked in.

It was a typical high school party. Kids making out and drunk. Some even going upstairs. Gross.

We walked further into the party, where I noticed many kids, mostly boys, staring at me. Weird. "Ella!" Chad yelled the second he saw me. He came over and hugged me. I could tell he already had been drinking a little. "You came," he said.

I nodded. "Yeah, Chad. Where is Taylor and Ryan?" and Troy, my mind whispered. Bad! You came here for a reason. To kiss him, and show your brothers you are an adult now. My nerves were on end, excited to see him. I don't know why. I dreaded seeing him all week. Maybe it was because I was finally showing my brothers I can take care of myself. Maybe it was because I was the one using him this time, not the other way around. Or maybe, just maybe I couldn't wait to kiss him for the first time in four days.

He looked around. "With Troy, that way," he pointed in a direction. I looked over to Sharpay, but she already left. Damn it.

"Ley's go," I mumbled, dragging Chad in the direction he pointed. Chad is insanely clumsy when he is drunk, just a side note. Never coming to a party, ever again. Even if I was paid, okay maybe if I was paid. "Finally!" I happily said when Taylor came into view, talking to Marcus, or was is Lucas. Shit. Not good. Turn around. Not ready to face them yet. Don't say anything, Chad, I sent to him with best friend telepathy.

"Tay Tay!" he squealed like a girl. Like that. You idiot. I dragged him over and pushed him in Taylor's direction.

"He's your boyfriend," I told her and rubbed a kink out in my neck.

I looked at who she was talking to, and only noticed now Troy, both twins and a few kids from the basketball team were there. Great. I'm not ready to face him yet. Or the twins.

"Ah, hi," I said with fake enthusiasm.

Marcus and Lucas glared at me but said nothing. Oh, this is working.

"Damn," I couple teammates said in my direction, but were quickly shut up when Marcus or Lucas smacked them. As I talked to Taylor, Allison Stanley walked over and drunkenly said something in Troy's ear. He turned to her and smiled, walking away with her. Marcus and Lucas were a good bit away and smirked in Troy's direction.

Dickheads.

"I need a drink," I mumbled and went to the nearest keg. Taylor tried to stop me, but was held back by Chad. I didn't know where Ryan, or Sharpay were and at that moment I didn't care. All I wanted to do was get drunk and ignore the heaviness of my heart.

As I got steadily drunker, it was like my mind got clearer. Wasn't your mind suppose to fog up even more when you were drunk? Mine didn't. It was completely clear. I figured out everything. Why I easily gave in to coming here to make out with Troy. Why I pulled away in the arcade. Why it hurt when Allison easily pulled him away. Why I was ignoring my feelings for him, and why I was trying to ignore him in general. There were different answers to all of the whys. And I was only realizing it now. I knew in my head I would remember all of this tomorrow, and I wouldn't be able to hide from all of it anymore.

My heart and my feelings were completely in tune, only thing that was resisting Troy was my head. Which knew all the answers now. I would face this all tomorrow.

I was leaning against a wall with my fourth beer cup in my head. And that was where Troy found me half an hour later. Leaning against the wall, cup in my hand, and one single tear coming down my cheek.

"Brie?" he said in a tender voice and it almost broke open the flood gates just seeing him. My heart hurt, and it was all my fault. He came close and wiped away the lone tear, his hand lingering. "Are you okay?" he asked, pulling the drink out of my hand, and I let him. He put a hand on either side of my waist.

I shook my head. "No. I'm not okay," I whispered and slurred looking up at him with my broken eyes. In my drunken state I knew exactly what I wanted. And I took it. I pushed my lips up to his, silencing anything he was about to say. He kissed me back immediately, and pulled me a bit closer. My mouth moved with his perfectly. The fireworks made their appearance and the tingles raced through me.

But then he pulled away. I slumped back against the wall startled. Didn't he want me? Something in my heart told me he did, but then why did he pull away? "I can't do this," he told me, looking straight into my eyes. "Not like this, not to get back at your brothers," he added. He knew. I don't know how he knew, but he did.

I just stared at him, he jerked his head to the side and I looked over and saw Lucas and Marcus giving me and him a glare.

"I want this, all of it. But not this way. I'm sorry," he said and kissed me on the cheek goodbye, then he was gone. What did that mean? All of this? A relationship or just sex?

I felt myself slide down the wall, another tear coming down my face. Before I could reach the ground, Marcus had his arms around me. Holding me up. That did it. All the emotions I had been holding in since I met Troy, found out I was falling for him, and what I just realized tonight, came out.

I burst into tears and hid my head in Marcus' shoulder.

"It's okay, Gab. We're here," was the last thing I heard before I literally passed out. But before I did, I realized I do need my brothers. In more way than one.

-

xoxo

-

I was awoken to my throbbing headache. It was like someone was hitting me repeatedly in the head with a hammer. I felt that someone changed me into a pair of sleeping pants and an old t-shirt.

"There's Advil on your night stand," said a voice and I sat up slightly and saw Marcus and Lucas sitting on the chair in my room. Slowly I took medicine a fell back to my bed, then groaned.

"It hurts," I mumbled to them. I heard laughing. If I wasn't in pain right now, they would be dead in about two point five seconds. No lie.

I felt the spot next to me dent and I knew someone sat next to me. "Do you remember last night at all?" one of the twins asked.

My eye brows crinkled and it all came crashing down on me. The realization I came to last night. What I had been unknowingly suppressing since Troy moved here. "I'm sorry," I muttered, to them my eyes opened and I looked at both of them. "I'm sorry for going last night, getting drunk, kissing Troy, and being a bitch to you for the past week or so," I apologized.

Lucas nodded. "We're sorry too. Even if you are our little sister your life is yours. You have to live it. We can't control you. But know that when we tell you to change it's because you don't have to wear half the stuff Serena wears. You are better than that," he apologized for both of them.

"Thanks," I told them. "It means a lot that you think that about me." Now I would be sarcastic, but my head hurt too much to try. It hurt too much to do much of anything besides form simple words.

"When we came home last night, Luke distracted Mami so she wouldn't know you were drunk," Marcus said. Geez, I forgot about the whole coming home thing. "You owe us though," he added. Ah, there is sibling love at it's finest.

I nodded. "Thanks." I did owe them.

"We'll leave you alone for a while. I suggest you get out of bed in the next hour or so, Mami or Papi will notice," Lucas said and I nodded.

When the door closed I slowly got up and went to my closet, grabbing Troy's sweatshirt. I put it on and inhaled his scent. Somehow, that calmed my headache a little.

I was scared. Of love. Of Troy. Of getting hurt. And the only person who could completely break me was Troy. The only problem was that he didn't know it yet.

* * *

**Like it? Not as sarcastic as the earlier chapters, but she is going threw a lot. **

**Thanks for the reviews, keep them coming. **

**Next: Troyella encounter. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	6. With You

**Hey! Thanks for the reviews. Really, they mean a lot to me. Keep them coming. **

**Dedicated:  
**smartgirl231814  
who reviews every story  
I write for HSM  
Thanks so much!

**Ok, Gabriella won't be as sarcastic, and have as much funny inner dialogue. She is goin threw a lot. Don't worry she will as she gets threw all the drama. So, just so you know now. **

**Keep reviewing!**

* * *

No one else would do,  
'cause with every kiss and every hug,  
You make me fall in love,  
And now I know I can't be the only one,  
I bet there heart's all over the world tonight,  
With the love of their life who feels..  
What I feel when I'm

With You, by Chris Brown

* * *

I didn't hang out with the gang all weekend. I talked to them, but said because of the hangover I wasn't in the mood for company. I hated how much I wanted to call and talk to Troy. I hated that I couldn't keep hiding from my feelings anymore.

I need to talk to him. What did 'all of this' mean? Was it a relationship or a friends with benefits type thing? I needed to find a way to talk to him by himself, no skanky girls, jocks, friends or innocent bystanders hanging around. Just me and him. Figuring all of this out.

Because I couldn't keep going on like this.

-

xoxo

-

Sharpay didn't pick me up this morning. I called her and told her me and the twins made up. She told me she wanted to, but I insisted she just pick up Taylor today. Chad and Troy could take Chad's dads car.

She asked me what was wrong, and I said nothing. Which was a lie. I didn't know what to do. I am scared to talk to Troy about what I figured out Friday, but I want to talk to him in general. It was a weird sensation.

I didn't put much effort into my outfit this morning. A pair of comfortable low riding jeans, and a tank top with a sweatshirt zipped up half way. My hair in a pony tail. Nothing much.

I was at my locker when Sharpay and Taylor double teamed me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Sharpay immediately asked, ignoring the greeting. Hi, Shar. It's nice to see you to, geez.

I closed my locker and turned to them. "Nothing, I just.." I trailed off thinking of a lie. "Have my period." Oh, that's a good one. Every girl who is on their period does not get happy during it. Including me. "Not in the mood to be 'round people, that's all," I added. Good lie, believable lie, and an easy lie to pull off. Win, win, win. Or something like that.

They both nodded and seemed to by it. Thank God. "What happened to you at the party? I went looking for you and you were gone," Taylor asked, leaning against the locker next to me. Why don't you ask Troy? He knew exactly where I was. Stupid, stupid Troy who was the reason for me feeling so messed up and confused.

I scratched my neck briefly. "I had a beer or two," I started, ha yeah right. Try four beers. "Marc and Luke found me, so they took me home. We made up by the way," I told Tay, who didn't know. I didn't like lying to them, but I didn't feel like opening up to them about it either. I was still trying to wrap my head around it. I didn't need them putting their two cents in and confusing me more.

"Well at least you made up," Sharpay said trying to be cheerful as the guys walked up with Kelsi.

Chad smiled when he saw us. "Hey guys," he greeted giving us all a hug. I couldn't tell Chad about this either. It's a boy problem with his best friend. I have to handle this one all by myself. Which I should.

I didn't even look up at Troy. "I'm going to get going to homeroom, I have a math paper to look over. I didn't do it over the weekend," I told them, sending a small fake smile to Shar and Tay then left. If I couldn't even look in Troy's direction, how could I talk to him and sort this all out? It hurt to be even near him right now. I hate feeling this way. I am strong and independent. I hated feeling weak.

I was on my way to homeroom when someone fell into step with me. By the shoes I could tell it was Vince. "Hey, Lala. What's up?" he said happily. This kid is way to happy in the mornings. He's like Winnie the fucking Pooh. Just give him honey and he'll love you for life. With Vince, give him anything really and he will permanently be attached to your ass. I gave him a wife, Barbie, for G.I Joe when we were kids. My mistake.

Truthfully, I wouldn't mind Vince, but today is a bad day. I didn't answer his greeting.

He stopped me and turned me towards him. "What's wrong?" he asked in a sigh. This kid was jumping for joy this morning when he found out me and Marcus and Lucas made up. And he was happy thirty seconds ago. Can he go from a happy voice to a sad one just like that? Guess so.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Vince. Really," I told him and put a straggler hair behind my ear.

"You're my sister, Gab. I know when something is wrong. Didn't I tell you this before?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Oh, yeah. He did say that before. Many times before actually.

I shook my head again. "Vince I love you for noticing and trying to help me, but this is something you can't help with," I said. Do I really look this bad where almost everyone I talked to today asked me whats wrong with me? Apparently so. That sucks. And I wanted a career as an actress. Not. But it was an option. One that is gone now. Ha ha.

"What goin' on?" Marcus asked walking up with Lucas, a couple teammates behind him. Two being Chad and Troy. Ryan, Sharpay, and Taylor with them.

I sighed. Can't a girl just be sad and confused? I am a girl. Half our teenage years are sad and confusing. "Nothing, I was just going to homeroom," I said quickly, making sure to avoid Troy's stare that I knew was on me. I turned to leave, but one of my brothers grabbed the back of my sweatshirt and pulled me back. "Whoa!" I exclaimed, getting my footing as I was flung back to him. "What the hell, Marc!"

"Tell me what's wrong and you can go," he said simply. I pulled my sweatshirt out of his grip and took in a deep breath angrily.

"Nothing is a wrong!" I lied easily. "Can't a girl just be having a bad day? We all can't be happy twenty-four seven you know!" I told them. "Now, I am going to homeroom, and if any of you three pull me back I will give away stories from when we were kids," I threatened and walked away.

No one pulled me back, thank God.

-

After fourth period is lunch. This was the time I planned to talk to Troy. All I had to do was execute the plan. Which would entail him walking down this hallway alone. No girls, no Chad, no teammates, no friends.

Which, unfortunately, was becoming a reality. He was walking down this deserted hallway. No girls, no Chad, no teammates, no friends. Damn, that means I actually have to do this. Shit. I was half, okay more than half, hoping that it wouldn't happen right. He would be walking with someone so it would prolong the talk. But I had to do this. To make things right. Or at least try.

As he walked by, I threw open the janitor's closet, grabbed his arm, and yanked. Followed by closing the door, of course.

"What the.." he started by stopped when he saw it was me. He smiled slightly. Stop, I don't want my insides to turn into mush right now, thank you. "I was looking for you actually," he told me. Oh, joy. "You looked freaked this morning, I wanted to make sure you were okay," he said, pushing that straggler hair behind my ear.

I pulled away and crossed my arms over my chest. "I was freaked, I am freaked," I corrected. I never stopped being freaked. "We need to talk," I added in a whisper, looking at my feet. I could feel him staring, which was reasonable seeing as we were the only two in the closet.

"Go ahead," he said. He probably knew that I wanted to talk to him.

I hesitantly looked up at him, the best I could while refraining from eye contact. "W-why did you pull away at the party?" I asked in a whisper staring at how his hair dangled in his eyes, and how good in looked. Ah, stop Gabriella focus! Isn't it enough that your heart is thumping wildly, you have to get the rest of your body to freak out too?

"Why did you pull away in the mall?" he asked back, his shoulders doing a slight shrug.

I sighed. "Troy, I am trying to... solve this as best I can," I responded. Did he have to answer my question with an question?

"Solve? What do you mean solve this?" he asked, stepping closer. See, the answering a question with a question thing. And he better back the hell up, I am not in the mood to control my body any more than I already am.

I laughed sarcastically. "This thing between us. I need to figure it out so I can get out of this freaky mood it has me in," I replied. Could we hurry this discussion along, please? I do want lunch sometime today.

"What is there to figure out?" AH! What is with him and questions?

I threw my hands up in surrender. "You are a player, Troy! You flirt with me at my house only to drop it in front of my brothers, you flirt with me at the diner then get pissed when I tell you off, we kiss in the mall something you seemed to have been fine with but all it did was freak me out," I said in one breath. "Then we kiss at the party, something I thought you wanted, and you just push me away! What's wrong with you?"

"I am not a player, Brie," he told me. Is he for real?

"Did you not notice all the girls all over you? Or do you remember walking off with Allison Stanley at the party, which drove me to drink?" I asked. Oops, he wasn't suppose to know that last part.

He scoffed. "Just because girls hit on me, doesn't mean I hit on them. And when I walked off with Allison, I lost her in the house. On purpose. You think I would actually like her? I just started here and I already know she is a slut," he defended himself. "If you haven't noticed, Gabriella, the only girl I have hit on in this damn school is you!" he exclaimed.

Basketball Boy say what? How can he.. But I... This.. isn't how this was suppose to go. Before I could even form a reply, I was against the door, his lips on mine. I didn't hesitate like in the mall. I wasn't drunk like at the party. I happily moved my lips with his, the familiar fireworks exploded in my stomach. The tingles were felt where ever he was touching. He moved his hand up to the back of my neck and pulled me as close as possible. I was on my tiptoes, not wanting any space between my lips and his.

My arms were around his waist, holding him to me. He slowly licked my bottom lip, begging entrance into my mouth. I happily obliged. My tongue massaged his. I had never been kissed like this before. By anyone, including Troy. Now that I have, I knew the only person I wanted to kiss like this is Troy.

Finally, needing air I pulled away, hesitantly. My eyes were glazed over and my head was foggy. Troy bent a little and touched our foreheads together. When my eye sight cleared up I looked up at him to see him looking back at me.

"Was that the 'all of this' you were talking about, Troy?" I asked in a husky whisper. I wasn't sure if my voice box would work properly after kissing him.

His eyes closed and he moved his mouth to my neck, kissing it gently. "Something like that," he murmured. I gasped when he nipped at my ear, then sucked on it. I heard him chuckle softly.

"I need to know something, Troy," I started pulling away slightly. He put a hand on either side of my neck and looked deep into my eyes. I didn't to ask my question. I didn't want to ruin the moment. I just wanted to stand there, with him touching me. I felt safe, happy, content, and many more emotions just by him touching me. Somewhere in my heart, I knew he was the only one who could make me feel this way. But before I could even consider asking my question, the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch. Damn, did we really kiss that long? Well, you know what they say, time flies when your having fun.

He groaned quietly. "Hold on to that for later, babe," he told me and kissed my lips softly, and annoyingly slowly. "I'll be seeing you," he said and walked out of the closet.

That didn't work out how I planned.

-

xoxo

-

For the rest of the day, I was considerably happier, but not less confused. Troy didn't make a remark about what happened in the closet. He barely talked to me. All he did was smirk in my direction.

Asshole. A good kissing one. An extremely good kissing one. He would probably win a medal in the Olympics if kissing was a sport. The gold medal. Damn him for only confusing me more. I wished I had ruined the moment and asked my question. Then maybe he would be doing more to me than smirking in my direction.

Everyone asked where me Troy were during lunch. Troy smirked and said he was working on free throws. Free throws. If that was a free throw, I want to see his dunk. I said I was in the library, because I forgot to finish an English assignment. I would've told the truth if he would have. He started it!

It's so unfair. How can he just walk around like nothing happened? Probably because he has made out with someone before in school. He's not a player my foot. This is what led me to be glaring at my locker. Not moving, just glaring. Poor locker.

"Hey, Brie," someone said walking up behind me. I knew it was Troy, so I didn't freak when he wrapped one arm around my waist and kissed my neck fleetingly then rested against the locker next to mine. "Geez, what did your locker ever do to you?" he asked. One hand moving up and down my arm.

I slammed it out of pent up aggression and turned to him. So he somewhat kisses me and touches me when we are in a deserted hallway. Again, this boy isn't a player? My glare moved from my locker to him. He actually cringed.

"Let me guess, you're pissed?" he asked, moving his hand down to mine, lacing them together. I gave a head nod. His other hand moved up to my neck again and then proceeded to kiss me thoroughly against the lockers. I easily fell into the trap and let him kiss me against the lockers. "Still mad?" he whispered, his thump moving across my cheek, I leaned into his hand instinctively.

I blinked up at him. Focus Gabriella! I shook my head a little and nodded, pulling away slightly. "Yes, so this is the only time you are going to kiss me? When no one is around?" I asked, finding my voice.

His shoulders slumped. Ha, he thought he had me. He obviously underestimated me. He was about to answer when I started talking again.

"I don't do the friends with benefits thing, Troy. I am the kind of girl who has to be in a relationship. You may not be that kind of guy, but this is who I am. I am not going to only be kissed by you in closets or deserted hallways. It's all or nothing with me," I told him, stepping away. "Take it or leave it," I said, and walked away. I didn't wait for an answer. I was scared of what I would get. If he said no, I would be heartbroken. If he said yes, I would be happy, but scared of getting my heartbroken. It's not fair that he has only been here for two weeks, and he already holds my heart. No one else. And I didn't even know who held his.

-

Troy didn't run after me, professing his undying love for me like you see in the movies. Instead he let me walk away. I am not going to lie, it hurt a little.

I didn't blame him. This isn't a movie or television show. He had a decision to make. Be with me, off limits to other girls, only with me. Or be friends. If I could even be that with him. I'm not sure. I already know he holds my heart, no one else, so I don't know if we could even be friends if he said no. It would hurt too much. That would probably shatter me.

I knew I had to give him the ultimatum, I couldn't go on just being with him in the shadows. That would hurt too. Less than him saying no, but it would still hurt all the same.

Even though I am the Peyton Sawyer of me Sharpay and Taylor, I don't do the only sex thing. I mean, I am still a virgin. My brothers would throw a party if I announced it. They already know, probably. It's not like every guy in school notices me. But they would still be happy to hear it.

I wanted everything. Holding hands in public, him walking me to class, leaning against him when I am tired, kissing him when ever I want. And I wanted it all with him, Troy Bolton.

That was when my phone rang. I stopped pacing around my room and looked at the caller ID of my cell phone.

_Troy_

* * *

**Do you all hate me? Do you like it? Thanks for all the reviews again. **

**This is a bit short. I try to make each chapter more than 3500 words. This one came in a little short at about 3200 without the song. Sorry. I kept trying to lengthen it, but I couldn't drag it out anymore. Some just come up short, sorry. Don't be mad.**

**Up next: Troyella, and Gabriella with her brothers, and some friend stuff. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**It helps me write when I hear your feedback.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	7. I'm Alive

**Thanks for the reviews guys. It means a lot to me that you all like the story.**

**Here is the next chapter.**

**Please keep reviewing.**

**MUST READ!**

**School is starting up next week, that means that chapters won't be as frequent. Sorry. I will shoot for two a week. **

* * *

I'm alive, I'm alive

I can feel you all around me  
Thickening the air I'm breathing  
Holding on to what I'm feeling  
Savoring this heart that's healing

All Around Me, by Flyleaf  
(or I'm Alive compared to what site you go to)

* * *

I hesitantly pushed the answer button on my cell phone and held the phone up to my ear. "H-hello?" I stuttered. Damn Montez, can you be more nervous? Worst he can say is no, which would break my heart. Nothing bad, right? Okay, maybe bad. A lot bad. Horrible. Ugh, just stop talking.

"Brie, it's Troy," he said. Well, duh, it's called called ID, Smart Guy.

I smiled slightly at the sound of his voice. Stop! He isn't yours. Yet. Stop thinking positive, it can only hurt worse when he says no. Which he will say. Just answer him! "Yeah, I know. Hey. What's up?" I asked. What's up? What the hell is that? If it was Chad on the phone he would say the sky. If he says that..

"We need to talk," he answered. Uh oh. Those four words are never good in girl world. Remember that Lizzie McGuire when she was dating the paper boy? He said 'we need to talk' and he broke up with her. Dick. How the hell did I remember that?

I bit my lip nervously. "Yeah, I know," I whispered into the phone, but I knew he could hear me. Keep it together, Gab. It's just a boy. A boy you are falling in love with. I boy you have kissed three times. A boy you gave an ultimatum to. A boy, just a simple boy. Yeah, right.

"Listen, I am still at the school. Between the rooms 112 and 114 is a door that says Science Club. Go up the stairs you you'll see me, okay?" he asked. Okay? Can't he just answer me over the phone? No, he has to keep me freaked out. Be like that, it's okay.

I nodded with the phone against my ear. "Yeah, okay. I'll meet you in ten minutes or so," I told him and closed my phone. I was afraid to say goodbye.

I really have to get this done. I have to know my answer. Yes or no.

-

I found the door easily. I mean I have third period in room 112. It was the matter of turning the handle, walking up the stairs, and talking to him. Troy. The boy who could break me easily. Just a simple word: no. That would easily break the flood gates open, probably in front of him too. That would be embarrassing. Even though he kinda saw me crying at the party. But that was one tear. This would be like one times one hundred.

As I was thinking, my phone vibrated. I pulled it out and saw one new text. I opened it.

_wher r u?_

Was text-ed by Troy. Damn. Now I have to go up.

I hastily sent a reply and shakily opened the door.

_on my way up_

The door slammed behind me, and I walked up the steps slowly. I heard his phone ringing with my text. I didn't recognize the song. I took a deep breath as I made it to the top. I was on the roof, that much I knew. There was flowers everywhere.

"Hey," a voice said behind me. I turned and saw Troy leaning against the railing behind me. His hair was falling into his eyes, and looked ruffled from the slight wind blowing. He was smiling, and it took my breath away.

Just looking at him made my nerves disappear. I smiled back at him. "Hey," I greeted, walking closer. As I reached him, he stuck his hand out for me. On instinct I reached out immediately and laced our hands together. He tugged on my hand, and pulled me into a hug. I smiled against his chest and wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him back. His arms went around my waist and drew small circles on the small of my back.

"I'm sorry," he whispered against my neck. I breathed in his scent one last time and pulled away, then I reached down for his hands, lacing them together with mine. I gave them a reassuring squeeze, then looked up at him.

"Why?" I asked, my voice in a whisper. Was he sorry because he was saying no? I could almost feel the water building up in my eyes.

He squeezed my hands back then pulled me close. "For kissing you and just walking away from the closet. For saying I was practicing free throws. For making you think I would only touch you like this when we are alone," he said. I could see the truth in his eyes. I smiled, and willed the built up tears to go away. I didn't want to cry right now. Not in front of him, and not without knowing my answer.

"It's okay," I whispered and looked down at our hands that were linked together. I noticed how I was subconcioncely rubbing the back of his hand. It felt so natural. Did it even feel the same for him? Could we get to the point so I could hear his answer, I hate not knowing.

I looked back up and he was shaking his head. "No it's not okay, Brie. You deserve better than that," he told me. Oh no. Is he about to say that he can't do the girlfriend thing?

"C-can you just answer my question?" I pleaded. Looking into his eyes, and I could tell he could see the tears that I was holding in. "I-I need to know now." I can't just keep dancing around the subject.

I tried to blink my years away, but one fell down. Troy unlinked one set of our hands and reached his hand up to brush the tear away. He smiled slightly, leaving his hand on my cheek. If he is about to say no I swear to God.. "I've wanted to be like this with you since the first time I saw you at Chad's house," he murmured.

Ignore the question much? "Like what?" I asked, leaning into his hand.

"Being with you, touching you, looking into your eyes," he told me. That wasn't an answer, was it?

"Troy," I whispered, fighting away the sensation to close my eyes and just enjoy being there with with him touching me. "Answer it. I can't dance around it anymore. It hurts," I finished, pulling away from his hand reluctantly.

He smiled again pulling me to him so we were chest to chest with our still linked hands. His free hand wrapped around my waist. "I think you are the only one who thinks I don't want to be with you," he said. "You're the only girl I want to be with," he told me.

Wa, wa, wait. Is that a yes? I think it is. I blinked at him emotionless. "L-like boyfriend, girlfriend?" I asked. Geez, can you be any more insecure with him? Probably.

He chuckled softly. "Yes, Brie. Like boyfriend, girlfriend," he confirmed.

I smiled widely and my tears broke free. His face instantly fell and looked at me worriedly. "Don't cry," he said. "Please," he added. I nodded and wiped the tears away quickly.

"Don't worry, Troy," I told him. "Happy tears." He said yes! My mind screamed. I threw my arms around his neck, and pulled my lips to his. Our mouths moved together slowly. We didn't have any where to be. I only wanted to be there, with him.

When we parted, I moved my face to the crook of his neck and hugged him tightly. "We have to leave here you know. The school is closing in, like, twenty minutes," he said after five minutes of kissing and just holding each other.

I nodded and pulled away. I pecked him on the lips quickly. "Do you have a car?" I asked, lacing our hands together, as we walked down the steps.

He shook his head. He dropped my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. I brought my other hand up and laced it together with the arm around my shoulders. I laid my head down on his shoulder as we walked threw the school. "No, Chad took the car, I just stayed here after me and you talked. You have a car, right?" he asked as we walked outside.

I nodded against his shoulder. "I kinda took my mom's after you called without her knowing. I wasn't in the mood to ask. She was yelling at Alex," I told him leading him over to my mom's mini van.

"Alex is in middle school or something, right?" he asked, as we parted ways to get into the car.

I nodded and laughed. "He doesn't act like it. He acts like he is in fifth grade," I said, driving out of the parking lot. "So where are we going. I guarantee everyone is at Sharpay and Ryan's. My house is a no, because, well, I don't want you to die. If Marcus, Lucas and Felix know we are together you'll be dead by tomorrow. Basketball or no." That was one problem I didn't want to deal with. Telling my brothers. I turned to him at a red light. He was already staring at me.

"You have had a boyfriend before right?" he asked, leaning his head back against his seat. Do not go there, bud.

"Not that my brothers know of," I mumbled, looking forward again. Okay, yes I have had boyfriends before. Two actually. Both in eighth grade when I wasn't in the same school as one of my brothers. Haven't had one since. My brothers are every where! I am not lying.

He laughed next to me. "What does that mean?" he asked. Seriously, what is with him and questions?

"Every school I have been in, one of my brothers have been there with me. Except eighth grade. The middle school only has seventh and eighth. So in eighth grade, I had two boyfriends. One was Matt Douglas," I told him. I gave him a side glance.

"The kid on second string?" he asked, his face getting serious. Oh, does he feel jealous? Seriously, it was eighth grade! It lasted a month and a half. And back then he wasn't a jock. I don't date jocks. Well, now I do. But this is now, that was then.

I laughed slightly. It's nice knowing he's jealous, when he is the one with a fan club. "Calm down, boyfriend," I said shaking my head. "It wasn't serious. It lasted a month and a half. I kissed him maybe once if that." Did I kiss him? If I did it wasn't memorable.

"And the second," he asked.

I pulled into my driveway and turned towards him. "It was Evan Brook. He moved away in ninth grade. He lasted three weeks. I didn't kiss him. Okay?" I asked, smiling at his protectiveness. He nodded slightly. "Look, I have to drop my mom's keys off in the house. I'll meet you in your room?" he nodded and kissed me on the cheek slightly. Was he really scared of my brothers? I would. They are scary.

-

Twenty minutes later found us thumb wrestling on his bed. we were both sitting Indian style, knee to knee.

"You already know I have had two boyfriends, how many have you had?" I asked, trying to desperately to get my thumb on top of his. We realized we didn't know that much about each other. I mean, we know each others personalities, and that we like each other. We didn't know all the rest.

He grunted trying to pin my thumb. "Four," he answered. "One in seventh, one in eighth, one in ninth, one in tenth, well five including you," he told me. "Oh! I win," he said throwing his arms in the air.

Damn. His fingers are longer! "Your fingers are longer," I complained. I wasn't lying. He laughed.

"Does someone hate losing?" he asked moving his head closer to mine. I leaned in too.

"Yeah," I whispered. His nipped at my lips slowly. I hate it when he does that. It makes me want to agree to anything he says.

He laughed when he pulled away. "Better?" he asked. I nodded mutely. "Rematch?"

This is my kind of boyfriend! "One, two, three, four, I declare a thumb war," we said together and our thumbs went at it.

"My turn. First kiss?" he asked, trying to pin my thumb again. his fingers are long. Damn his genes.

I frowned. "Ryan," I mumbled and he stopped thumb wrestling. I pinned his motionless thumb. "Ha, I win," I looked up and he was trying to stop himself from laughing. I sighed. "Go ahead." Was all I had to say, and he started laughing. I bent my legs and pulled them to my chest as he laughed. I wasn't mad. It was kinda funny.

"I'm sorry. I just always thought Ryan was a little..." he trailed off.

"Gay?" I filled in. Ryan isn't gay. He just grew up with Sharpay. He nodded. "Taylor and Chad had just started dating, and Chad was making fun of me. Saying I had never been kissed. I got annoyed and grabbed Ryan. It was gross. Like kissing my brothers."

He smiled. "I'm not like kissing your brothers," he stated. Hell no! He's my boyfriend. Boyfriend. Troy Bolton is my boyfriend. Boyfriend. That is my new favorite word. I shook my head in no. He kept smiling and slapped my knee lightly. "Come on, it's one, one. I need another win," he said and I let my legs fall into Indian style again. I nodded and we did the thumb war thing.

"My turn. Your first kiss?" I asked trying to pull my thumb away from his.

"Ah," he thought. "Megan Scott, I think," he finished. I think? The boy didn't know?

"How do you not know that?" I asked laughing.

He shrugged. "I was the most popular guy in my grade. A lot of girls kissed me, even before I had girlfriends," he defended.

I opened my mouth and threw his pillow at him from behind me. He ducked and it hit the wall behind him.

"Miss me, miss me now you gotta kiss me," he sing-songed. I laughed and shook my head. It's weird. We just officially started dating thirty minutes ago and we are already acting like we have been together for a long time.

"No," I said defiantly. His eyes went wide and he opened his mouth in shock. I laughed. "Has any girl ever not wanted to kiss you?" I asked in my laughed. He shook his head.

"Never, I mean, look at me," he replied and pointed at his face. Can he be more cockier? He's like Nathan Scott. But that would mean he's suppose to be with Haley. That's Taylor. I don't like this comparison anymore.

I smiled. "So I am the only girl who has ever not wanted to kiss you," I stated. My new title: the only girl to ever refuse Troy Bolton and become his girlfriend. That's a long one.

"Well, I would think you want to kiss me now," he said. Well, duh. "Okay, my question. Whens your birthday?" he asked. Oh, yeah he doesn't know that. When the hell is his?

"November 13," I told him. "Yours?" I asked.

"October 18," he said. He's older than me. That's good to know.

I leaned forward and pecked him on the lips. "Happy Birthday," I mumbled against his lips. He smiled and kissed me back.

"You too," he replied. "Next question. This is going to sound weird, but as your boyfriend, it might be something I should know."

Uh oh. That doesn't sound good. "Alright," I said uneasily. How bad can it be?

"Are you a virgin?" he asked. Oh, that bad. I blushed and looked down at my hands in my lap. He put a finger under my chin and lifted my head to look at him. "I'm not doing it because I want to pressure you or anything. I'm not that kind of guy. It's just if we are together for a long time, which I want us to be, it might be a good thing to know if we ever.." he trailed off. Yeah, it kinda makes sense for him to know. I mean I am not ready to have sex, but I am not the kind of girl who wants to wait until marriage. Just until I am in love and ready. Which could be soon. Well not soon, soon. But sooner that I thought.

I nodded silently. He nodded too, and I detected a smirk. Hey! "Are you?" I asked when I got my voice back. His hand came up and scratched his head. Is that a no?

"No," he mumbled, running a hand threw his hair. Okay, awkward. I looked from his eyes to the wall behind him. "I've only done it once. I was telling the truth when I said I wasn't a player. It was last year, near the end of school. Her name is Britney Walters. I was the most popular guy in the grade, the whole school really. She had been my girlfriend for a few months. We went to a party, got drunk and one thing led to another. My friend Greg heard her talking to another friend saying she was using me. I broke up with her, next day she was going out with Scott Homison." I nodded. I wasn't mad, I mean he didn't even know me then. You can't really be mad at someone for that. "Are you okay with it?" he asked quietly a couple minutes later.

I looked back at him and reached up to run a hand threw his hair. "Yeah, I mean, it's a little weird knowing you have.. done it with someone else. But I am not going to let it come between us or anything," I told him, he smiled instantly. "But we still have one problem," I added. He looked at me quesitively. "My brothers."

-

"Do you have to go?" Troy asked against my neck near his front door. I told him it would be easier if I told my parents and my brothers alone. I would call him tonight, then see him tomorrow.

I giggled. Whoa! Since when do I giggle? That's weird. "Yes, Troy. We agreed. I tell my family so you don't die tomorrow. You tell Sharpay and the rest of the gang," I reminded him, pulling away from his embrace slightly so I could look him in the eye.

"If I tell Sharpay alone, without you, I could die anyways," he told me. True. But my brothers are scarier than Sharpay. Maybe.

I laughed. "Just tell her, get ready to plug your ears when the squealing starts, then hide when she starts asking questions," I helped. Sharpay would want to know everything, then possibly kill me and him for lying about the party and the closet.

He sent a small glare towards me. "Your mean," he mumbled pulling me close again.

"It's either Sharpay or my brothers. I can handle my brothers and my parents. Besides, Sharpay is going to call me bitching anyways after you tell her. Just, make sure you lock your door tonight, kay?" I said with a small smile.

He nodded. "Fine," he agreed. I smiled and pulled his lips to mine quickly.

"I have to go, or I will never leave," I told him pulling away five minutes later. It's true. He groaned and his head dropped to my shoulder. "Troy," I laughed. "It's one night."

He nodded against my shoulder. "I no, I just want to be with you," he mumbled then lifted his head back up.

I smiled and pecked him on the lips quickly. "I'll call you tonight, boyfriend," I said opening the door and leaving. When I walked down the driveway, Sharpay's SUV pulled up.

"Where the hell have to been?" Taylor asked out the window.

I laughed. "Troy has to talk to you all. I'll call you later," was all I said and I jogged across the street.

It's time to face the world. My brothers, and my parents. My parents were the easy part. It was my brothers I was afraid of. But I didn't care. For the first time I, Gabriella Montez felt really alive.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter. I don't know why. Sorry. **

**I hope you all like it. Next chapter might not be out for a while. School is starting, you know. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	8. Make You Mine

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you all like this one. I am almost to 100!**

**This one is kinda fluffy, cuz I hate it when authors put a couple together and give them huge drama the next day. But don't worry, huge drama is coming your way! :D**

**Review please, and remember school is back next week, so I won't be updating as often.**

* * *

All I want to do is stand close to you  
Be by your side  
All I want to do is make the world revolve  
Around you and I  
What I would give up  
What I would go through  
To get it right  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine  
All I want to do in this lifetime is make you mine

Make You Mine, by Vanessa Hudgens  


* * *

I hesitantly twisted the door knob and walked into my house. Yes, I don't care what my brothers say, I am going to be with Troy no matter what they want. But if they are okay with it, it would make my life so much easier. Vince and Alex won't be much of a problem. Alex really doesn't have a say. I care what Vince thinks, because me and him are close but he can't say anything about who I date either. It's Felix, Marcus, and Lucas that are going to be a problem.

I walked in to the living room and saw all of them there, weirdly. That never happens. Maybe this is a good sign? Oh! And Jaymi is here, she'll take my side, that kinda has Felix covered. He'll listen to her. Now, Marcus and Lucas.

"Hi," I greeted enthusiastically. They all stopped what they were doing and looked at me. Is that good? What the hell is going on? "What's up?" I asked, confused. Is this some weird intervention? Well, if it was, Mami and Papi would be here. And who would it be for? No one answered. "Seriously?"

Marcus stood up and I recognized the Big Brother Stare. Uh oh.

I frowned. "What did I do?" I asked in a sigh.

"Were you in a closet with Troy Bolton today during lunch?" he asked. Ah, you see about that... How the hell do they know? No one was in the hall. When we left! They could have seen him or me leave.

I nodded mutely. Talking wouldn't help much. I know my brothers too well.

"What the hell Gabi!?" Lucas exclaimed standing up. Didn't we go over that fact that my life is my own? Yeah, I think we did. So what is with the double team?

I took in a deep breath and crossed my arms over my chest. "You don't even know what happened. We were just talking about.. things," I told them. Yeah, that won't make him any more pissed off. No, it will.

"About the fact that you kissed him at the party when you were drunk?" Marc asked. Hey! Don't use that against me. It was a bad day. Bad week, really. Well, it was bad.

"You were drunk at a party?" Alex asked, finally talking. You're twelve, give it a few years.

Vince stood up, too. I swear if her turns on me.. "Shut up, Alex," he demanded. Ha! That's one on my team.

"Look, this is what I want to talk to you all about," I told them walking further into the living room.

Felix stood up after Vince. Can't two be on my side? Marcus and Lucas are two. It's so unfair. Jaymi just sat on the arm of one of the couch. "Let's let her talk, guys," he ordered them The oldest in the room has spoken! Finally.

I nodded. "Thanks, Felix. Look, I am seventeen. It doesn't matter who I am with in a closet with or doing what. Because I know the three of you," I started, looking at Marcus, Lucas and Felix with pointed looks. "Are not virgins. I am. And I plan to be for a while. But that's not the point. I am old enough to do what I want. I can go to parties, do what I want with with friends and date boys. You guys have no say. Only people who do are Mami and Papi." That sounded good right? I told them I am a virgin, which they should be happy about. The whole dating boys wasn't the right thing to add, but I had to. Troy, duh.

"You're dating now? Who?" Jaymi asked jumping in, but before I could answer, my cell phone vibrated in my pocket. I smiled looking at the ID.

"Hey," I greeted turning around so they couldn't see my expressions. Smart thinking, huh?

Troy didn't say any thing back right away. I heard a faint yelling in the back ground. _"Babe, did you tell yet? I told everyone here, and Sharpay wanted to call. I wouldn't let her, and stole her phone. Did you know it's one of a kind? Anyways, I have her phone and I am hiding in the closet,"_ he told me. Ha ha. I mean, aw.

"I'm trying to. You stole her phone? Do you know Sharpay at all?" I asked, hiding a laugh. My stomach did flutter when he called me babe though.

_"Don't laugh at me!" _he said, then there was a banging noise. Is Sharpay seriously getting violent? I thought she would be happy when she found out then be pissed I hid somethings from her. After a while she would be happy again. But I didn't take him stealing her phone into the equation. That is a big no, no in Sharpay world.

"_Gabriella Carmen Montez!" _Sharpay yelled and I pulled the phone away from my ear. I turned back around to see all of them staring at me. "_Why didn't you tell me what happened in the closet today?" _she went on.

"So something did happen in the closet," Jaymi said with a smile. Okay, not helping. Shut up for a few minutes.

I sighed. "Shar, give Troy his phone back, and don't come over here. I'll call you tonight after I get threw this, okay? Taylor too," I told her.

"Troy called you?" Luke asked. This is not going well.

Sharpay paused on the phone. _"Fine! But this means we are going shopping Saturday. You owe me for not telling me this significant part of your day!" _she said.

"Okay," I agreed and hung up. Back to my brothers. "Yes, Luke, Troy called me. That is what I wanted to talk to you about," I told them. "You see, me and Troy have been.. hanging out." Yes, hanging out sounds better than making out. "So, today he asked me out, well, that is not exactly what happened, but anyways, we are going out. Troy is my boyfriend," I summed up.

Marc made a dash for the door but I was faster, I ran ahead of him and threw my body against it. This was not how I imagined it. "Gabi, move," he said menacingly. Ooh scary.

I shook my head. "No, Marcus. We have to talk about this. You are totally overreacting," I told him defiantly.

"You're my little sister, Gab! I am not going to let you go out with someone like him," he informed me. Let me?! What the hell is he, my dad?

I glared as the rest of the boys and Jaymi walked over. "Someone like him? You mean someone like you?" I asked. Troy isn't even like him. "Who goes out with a different girl every week, plays basketball and the school thinks of them as a God?" I went on.

Marc and Luke tried to talk, but I kept going.

"Troy isn't like that! He has only had four girlfriends, five including me. He is only on the team because Chad asked you to watch him, he wasn't fighting to get on it, but yes he loves basketball like you all. He doesn't care that that almost the whole female student body likes him. He likes me! And you all like him," I finished, still leaning against the door with my arms crossed over my chest.

Felix walked forward so he was next to Marc and Luke. "She's right, guys," he agreed. Marcus and Lucas opened their mouths in protest. "We can't control who she dates. Even if something goes wrong with Troy, she grew up with us. She knows how to throw a punch," he added, laughing.

I saw Lucas nod in agreement. "That's true." This might work. And I can throw a punch. I really don't want Troy to die.

"Look, guys. You all have been dating since seventh grade. I haven't. I get you all want to protect me, and from a lot of things you can, against my will of course. But I really like Troy, and I really want to be his girlfriend, can't you just let me do this?" I asked,

"I'm cool with it," Vince said speaking up. I smiled slightly. Vince is on my side. But he doesn't really count. Alex nodded from next to him, he doesn't count either.

Marcus and Lucas got in a small huddle with each other. They pulled away and looked at me. "We agree, under one condition," they compromised in unison. Do all twins do that?

I shrugged. "What?" It can't be that bad can it?

"No PDA's," they answered. No fair!

I shook my head. "Hypocrites!" I accused. "I see you all the time making out with girls who aren't your girlfriends. Troy is my boyfriend. As in exclusive, I can kiss him when I want," I defended. I just started kissing on regular basis. I am not going to let them take it away from me.

They glared. "Kissing is all it better be," they said in unison again. Ewe not a convo I want with my brothers. I nodded silently. "Oh, and if he makes you cry once, he's dead," they finished. Understandable.

I nodded. "Deal."

-

xoxo

-

I woke up the next morning weirdly perky. I am usually not perky. Well, this perky. I am the sarcastic one of the group, the damper on Sharpay's good mood. Well, I guess I am sarcastic still, just a bit happier. I hate when girls get a boyfriend and change their personalities. So, I am still me, just a bit happier. Which having a boyfriend should do. Right. I just need time to adjust. Yep.

I dressed normal. A pair of comfortable, dark denim low riding jeans that cut off at my knees and a white tank top. I put on Troy's black sweatshirt I still have. Plus white flip flips. I left my hair alone, just brushing it. Only cover up, too, along with lip gloss. I was never really into make up.

"You need a ride to school, Gab?" Marcus asked during breakfast. I finished chewing and shook my head.

"Nah, Shar called. She is picking all of us up," I told him. When I told my parents they were fine with it. Serena had her first boyfriend when she was twelve, and Isabelle when she was fourteen. My mother kindly told me she is taking me to the doctors Sunday to get me on birth control. I told her I didn't need it, but she said better safe than not having it when I want to. It's true, I turned pink and looked down when she said it.

Just as I answered him, my phone buzzed in my pocket.

_Out front - come out_

Came from Sharpay. She's early. Probably wants to yell at me.

"I have to go, Shar is here early," I said getting up, and hugged my mom quickly. "See you at school," I yelled over my shoulder and walked out the front door. I opened my front door to see Troy leaning against Sharpay's SUV, looking for me. He smiled when he saw me, I could tell he recognized his sweatshirt. I walked down and stood in front of him. "Hi."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist. "Hey," he greeted and my lips were on his in a slit second. I smiled and again, went on my tiptoes. Can this kid ever bend? Seriously, he's tall, and I could be conisidered tall, but he is bigger than me. Now I get why he is on the basketball team.

As I was about to let his tongue slip threw my lips, Chad's head poked out the side window. "As much as I love the fact my two best friends are together, we should go and get to school," he informed us. I blushed and pulled away, but Troy wouldn't let me move far. "Plus Gab, your brothers are in the window staring at you," he added. Shit. Not good.

Sure enough when I turned around, Marc and Vince were staring at us. Marcus looked scary, and Vince had a face of disgust on.

"We should get in the car before the twins come out here and give you 'the talk'," I told him, wrapping my arms around his neck. He finally slumped against the car a little, so it wasn't a far reach.

His eyebrows crinkled. "I thought you said they were okay with us dating," he reminded me. True, but they will still hurt you if they get the chance.

I nodded. "Yes, but they still have to give you the 'you hurt my sister, we hurt you' speech. Come on, Troy," I said, pulling away and lacing out hands together to get into the now open car door, courtesy of Chad. I got in the car and climbed into the back seat. I looked forward to see Sharpay glaring at me in the rear view mirror. As soon as Troy was sitting in the back, Sharpay took off. Troy wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "Shar, you still can't be mad at me." This has to stop, I'm happy can't she just be happy for me?

"Yes, I can Gabriella Carmen Montez," she answered. What is with her and my whole name. I don't call her Sharpay Penelope Evans. What is with her names? They are all weird. I mean they named Ryan normal. Ryan Nicholas Evans. Why did they give her a freaky one. Sharpay Penelope It doesn't even sound good.

I sighed. "Shar, stop using my full name. You sound like my mom," I told her. "I am sorry I didn't tell you I kissed Troy at the party, or that we had that conversation in the closet. But I was going threw a lot. I was going to tell you once I worked threw it, I swear," I informed her.

"What do you mean you were going threw a lot. All you were doing was making out with Boy Toy back there," she snapped. Someones angry.

I nodded. "It was confusing! Do you know the mixed signals he was sending? I thought he liked Allison Stanley for a little bit there," I defended. Really, I did. I mean he did walk off at the party.

"Signals, what mixed signals?" Troy asked, joining the conversation. Hey! Don't double team me. That's the twins' job. "And I told you I knew Allison is a slut." Okay Troy, don't argue with me while I am arguing with her.

I looked over at him. "The whole falling on me in the kitchen thing, and dropping it in front of my brothers thing. And the whole staring a me thing. Plus the walking away from me at the party and in the closet-you know what I am arguing with her, not you! I'll get back to you later," I said and looked back to Sharpay. Everyone else was just listening. They knew Sharpay was like a wall when she fights. "The point is I was confused and freaked out because a boy actually liked me, I didn't need you messing me up more! I was going to tell you once I could wrap my head around it." Geez! Lots of talking not a lot of oxygen being taken in.

By this time, Sharpay pulled in to the school parking lot. She looked in her mirror again. "Do you swear?" she asked turning the car off.

I nodded. "On Cupcake's grave," I promised.

"Who the hell is Cupcake?" Troy asked from next to me. Shh.

Her glare faded. "Fine, I forgive you, but you are still going shopping Saturday," she said and got out of the car.

I sighed and followed Chad out of the car. I was about to walk with the rest of them into school, when Troy pinned me against the car with his body. Not that I am complaining. "What do you mean mixed signals?" he asked, an arm on either side of my head, boxing me in.

"I told you, you flirted with me in my house, then stopped in front of my brothers. You stared at me a lot. You didn't push girls off of you when they were hitting on you, though you did turn down Allison. You pulled away from me at the party. You left the closet and said you were practicing free throws. I was confused," I told him, shrugging, and then wrapped my arms around his waist.

He laughed and one arm came down as he pushed a stray hair behind my ear. "I stopped flirting with you in front of your brothers because I don't have a death wish. I stare at you because I like you. I didn't push girls off, because, well, I like attention," he started giving me a cheeky smile. "But I will push them off now because I am dating you. You're the only girl I want to hit on me. I pulled away in the party because I wanted you to kiss me sober, not drunk. And I left the closet because I was afraid of how much I like you. That is also the reason I let you walk away yesterday after your ultimatum. I was scared, and I still am of how much I like you, but isn't that what falling in love is about? Putting yourself out there?" he asked. I smiled. He's falling in love with me! Go me.

I pushed up on my tiptoes again and kissed him. "Thanks for explaining that to me, you didn't have to. And I am a bit scared too," I told him and hugged him.

"Now, who is Cupcake?" he asked into my neck.

I chuckled against him. "The bunny me, her and Taylor adopted as kids. We got her when we were ten, then she died when we were thirteen. She's buried in Shar's back yard," I answered.

He nodded then pulled away. "Come on, Brie, lets get in there before Sharpay tells the whole school we're dating before we do," he said and laced my hand with his. I smiled, and leaned onto his arm as we walked up to the doors.

"Ready to have everyone in school stare at you because you're dating me, Geeky Gabi?" I asked as we reached the doors. He stopped and lent down to peck me on the lips.

"You're not a geek," he mumbled and opened the door for me. I probably don't look like a geek, but really I am. I get straight A's. I am in all of the honors classes. I am on honor roll. But the point is, when we walked in, everyone did look at us. I could tell they were wondering why he was with me. I didn't like the staring, I wasn't used to it. Troy seemed fine, and just steered me to my locker, where all of our friends were waiting.

Kelsi, and Zeke had joined the rest of them and were talking with Ryan and Sharpay. "What the hell took you so long?" Sharpay asked as I opened my locker. Someone is a bit bitchy today aren't they?

"We were just talking, Shar," he stepped in and told her, as he leaned against the locker next to mine. I nodded before I stuck my head into my locker to dig for a binder. I may be a geek, but I am a girl therefore my locker is messy with clothes, binders, and folders.

"Ouch!" I yelped hitting my head on a shelf. I felt Troy grab my waist and pull me out. I frowned and rubbed my head.

I saw him laughing. "What did you do?" he asked. I slapped him on the chest.

"That hurt," I said rubbing my head. Troy finished laughing and pulled me close then kissed my head were it hurt. Better than a band-aid.

"You see, this is why I have an afro," Chad said from next to us, running a hand threw his hair. I laughed. It did always offered cushion when he fell.

I nodded. "I still need to find my blue binder," I reminded myself.

"Hey, Gab!" Vince said walking over. Ha! Idea coming on. I smiled evilly looking over at him, he frowned. "What do you want?" he asked, his shoulders slumping.

I hopped up and down in victory. "Can you by any chance stick your pretty head in there and find my blue binder? I tried and hurt myself," I asked. He sighed and stuck his head in my locker and dug around. "I love not being the youngest Montez in school," I spoke aloud and leaned back against Troy. He chuckled and wrapped and his other arm around my waist, but went back to talking with Zeke, Chad and Ryan.

Vince pulled out a moment later and handed me the binder. Yay. "You have to clean that thing out, Lala, something bit me in there," he told me and scratched his neck.

I laughed. "I will during free period today, Vinny," I confirmed. He smiled.

"Okay, I need your help. That's why I came over here to talk to you," he told me. Ah! I knew there was a reason. I nodded for him to go on. "There's this girl. She just moved here, well, yesterday was her first day. Anyways she is a freshman too, her name is Roxy-" he started but I started laughing.

"Her name is Roxy?" I asked, trying to keep a laugh in.

He glared in my direction. "Who are you to talk? Your best friend's name is Sharpay," he told me. Oh, touche. Point for the little brother. I nodded and motioned for him to go on. "Can you help me?" he asked.

"Yes, under one condition," I said. He nodded. "That you don't treat girls like Marc and Luke."

Vince smiled. "I'm better than that," he told me. "I grew up with you, remember."

"Deal," I agreed and we shook hands. "Look we have to get to homeroom, I'll talk to you after school?" I proposed.

He nodded. "Thanks, Lala," he said and walked away.

"Did he just call you Lala?" Troy's voice came from behind me. I turned in his arms.

"Yes, it a nickname from when we were kids, so don't tell anyone," I ordered him. As he was about to speak, the homeroom bell rang. "Come on, boyfriend," i said and pulled on his hand.

-

At lunch I was playing with my food, while the rest of my friends laughed and carried on a conversation. Kelsi and Zeke had joined our table.

I felt Troy's arm move from the back of the chair onto my shoulders. "Okay, what's wrong?" he asked turning in his chair to he was facing me.

"Huh?" I asked looking up at him.

He shook his head. "What's wrong? You've been playing with your food since we sat down. Whats up?" he asked. So, he noticed. Point for the boyfriend.

I blushed slightly and looked down. "I'm waiting for something to go wrong," I informed him. I felt one of his fingers come under my chin and make me look at him.

"Why?" he asked, shrugging his shoulders. This boy asks a lot of questions.

I sighed and turned in my chair to face him too. "Because you're perfect!" I exclaimed. "I mean, you're sweet, and cute not to mention hott, you have, like, no flaws, plus many more things, and I am me," I told him.

He smiled slightly. "I'm not perfect, but I will admit I am hott," he started and I slapped him on the arm. "I do have flaws, Brie," he said. Sure you do.

"Like what?" I asked lacing our hands together in between us.

He squeezed my hands. "I snore, not as loud as Chad, but I do," he told me.

I shook my head. "So. I have five brothers. It's like a symphony at my house. A loud, bad one. Snoring doesn't bother me much. Next."

"Ah, I have a scar on my stomach from when I got my appendix removed, does that count?" he asked with a smile on his face. I shook my head in no. "Um.." he thought.

I smiled at him and took over. "You run your hand threw your hair when you are thinking. You scratch your head when you're nervous or don't want to tell me something. When you are impatient your foot bops up and down. When you are confused your eyebrows crinkle together, and you get this little bump in the middle of your forehead, it's cute," I told him.

He pulled my chair closer to him. "You know all that?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, when you are impatient you do that nail thing where they tap on right after another like people do in the movies. You blush when you are embarrassed about something, and you look down so no one will see, but we do. You have one hair that will not stay behind your ear no matter how much you put it behind there. When you are nervous, you pace. And during tests you bite your pencil, even though you know the answer."

My eyes were wide and I looked up and him.

"I do have faults and flaws, Brie. I just try not to show you them. Because you deserve better than me, but I want you all to myself," he told me.

I shook my head and pulled him into a hug. I didn't deserve better than him, I deserved him.

* * *

**This one is longer. Like it? I am almost up to 100 reviews.**

**This chapter is up earlier than I thought. Sorry. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	9. MakeDamnSure

**Hey. Here is the next chapter. Thanks for the reviews.**

**Prob. my last update before school starts, maybe not. I am trying to get as many out as I can. **

**Keep reviewing please.**

* * *

I'm gonna make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
I'll make damn sure that you can't ever leave  
No, you won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me  
You won't ever get too far from me (ever get too far)  
You won't ever get too far...

MakeDamnSure, by Taking Back Sunday

* * *

It's been a month, yep a whole month. Well, a little more than a month, because it is already the new year. The championships are this Friday. And it's Thursday, so that makes them tomorrow. I never see my boyfriend anymore due to the fact it is so close to the game. Nope. Coach always has him in the gym because he is one of the best players. He probably is the best player on the team. But I won't tell my brothers that.

But today is a bad day. A day I need my boyfriend. I walked into school grumpy. Beyond grumpy, and in pain. And guess who I get to see this morning as I walk into oh so wonderful school.

Allison Stanley.

This happens often. She hates the fact that I am with Troy, and that he actually likes me. Also that he isn't the kind of guy who cheats. Because she has tried. Oh has she tried. Since I am dating Troy, I go to the parties with him after games. On the agreement I never get left alone. Whether I am with him, Chad, Taylor, Shar, even one of my brothers I don't care, as long as I am not left alone. Anyways, during the parties she tries to seduce him while she is drunk. Bitch.

"Gabriella Montez," she said with venom. Just what I need today: an encounter with her. I am not in the mood, Allie, so you better hurry up before you have to get another nose job.

I groaned and pulled my bag closer on my shoulder "What do you want Allison, I am not the mood today, so can we just get this over with?" I asked folding my arms over my chest.

She gave me a fake smile. "I was just wondering how your holidays were, since I wasn't here last week because I was sick," she told me. Cough, nose job, cough. Did she think we wouldn't notice about an inch coming off her nose? Everyone, including her, knew she was pretty before she even got the nose job. I don't even know why she wanted it. Her nose wasn't _that_ big.

"They were great, Allie," I answered, pretending to be nice.

She smiled again, faking it, she hated being called Allie. She put her hands on her hips like Superman. "Just so you know, Troy is mine on Saturday," she informed me. What the hell?

I was confused. "Okay, have fun with that, can I go now?" I asked, annoyed. She moved to the side and let me move. Thank you! I went to my locker to see Taylor and Sharpay there. I do not need a girl talk right now. I am in a bad mood, I am in pain, and had to deal with Allison this early in the morning. I am murderous, well I could be. "What ever you have to say right now about boys or school drama, I don't care. I have my period, along with cramps, and you both know I get cramps worse than both of you put together," I told them.

Sharpay shrugged. "We won't tell you about the new event on the bulletin board then," she said. Okay, fine. I don't care.

"You want to hear about my morning?" I asked, but didn't wait for their answers. "I woke up to my lovely period. I went to the bathroom to get a tampon to discover that Alex glued them all together," I paused for them to laugh. I waited. "So, I made Marc stop at the store on the way to school so I could buy me some. Before that I found out that there was only one Midol left. One! I get the worst cramps out of all of us. It's so unfair. I walked into school to be cornered by Allison so she can tell me Troy is hers Saturday. What the hell is that? And I have hardly seen him in a week because the whole basketball team is working out so damn much," I whined and slid down to floor. I pulled my knees to my chest and set my forehead on my knees. I fucking hate cramps. It is the only time I am truly weak. I get cramps horribly.

I felt one of them bend down so they were near my level. "Do you want us to find Troy?" Taylor asked, smoothing my hair to try and calm me. I nodded against my jeans. "Okay, we'll be back in five minutes. Don't let anyone.. walk on you or something."

I had my hair in loose pigtails, and wore my stretchy jeans. Along with a graphic tee, covered up by Troy's sweatshirt. In a weird way his sweatshirt soothed me. Made me feel better. This one is a new one though. It's white and has Bolton stitched in red where a name tag could be.

A few minutes went by and I felt someone towering over me. "Babe?" Troy said. I let out a cry of response and I felt him sit down next to me. I convinced Marc and Luke to leave early, so we have fifteen minutes until the bell rings. As soon as he sat down, I moved my head to his shoulder. He moved his arm to around my shoulders. "What's wrong?" he asked, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

I buried my head further into his shoulder. "I have my period, I don't Alex much right now, we didn't have any Midol, I don't see you that much right now, and Allison Stanley told me you are hers Saturday," I listed off. Yeah, my life kinda sucks right now, other than him of course.

"I can't do much about your period, or the Midol thing, but I am all yours free period, and lunch. Plus from six PM to nine-thirty PM. And I know what Allison is talking about," he informed me. Yay, I can hang out with him, but what about Allison?

I lifted my head up. "What?" I asked.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about this morning, Gab," Sharpay said from above us. I looked up at her and back to Troy confused.

I took Chad's extended hand and got up. "What's going on?" I asked them all, helping Troy up. I looked at him for an answer.

He scratched his head, nervous sign. "On Saturday, whether we win the championship or not tomorrow, there is going to be an auction," he explained. An auction? "They are auctioning off the Varsity basketball team. Only for one night. From seven PM to midnight. It only got put up on the bulletin board today, because Mr. Matsui knew the girls would be going crazy," he finished. "It's for some charity."

I frowned and stomped my foot for dramatic effect. "This is so unfair, I have cramps and I have to deal with Allison Stanley stealing my boyfriend?" I asked and groaned again. This is a bad day.

"Hey," Troy said pulling me closer. "She isn't stealing me away from anything. You can buy me, and even if she does get me, nothing is going to happen," he told me, resting his head on mine.

"You can always hit me up for a loan, Gab," I heard Sharpay say from behind me. I am not taking her money. I have my own from working over summers, plus my weekly allowance I don't use that much. "I have to buy Zeke anyways," she added. Yeah, her and Zeke have been 'hanging out' more like making out. And in me and Troy's closet. That is what they all have been calling it because we often go in there and 'hang out'. Discreetly, of course.

I shook my head. "Nah, I might bid on you," I teased looking forward at Troy. "If I don't it's you stuck with Allie, more punishing for you then me," I added, smiling. My cramps still hurt, but I was with Troy now, the one thing that could make me feel better. "Plus you are not that good of a kisser."

He gave me a fake glare. "If I am not that good of a kisser, then you could go all day without kissing me on the lips, right?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist again and pulled me to him. I saw that look in his eyes. Stupid Gabi. Stupid, stupid. I nodded silently. "It's on then," he told me. What? No! I haven't kissed him in, like, twenty-four hours. So unfair! That is becoming my new motto. This is so unfair.

I could use this to my advantage though. "What do I get if I hold out the longest?" I asked, my eyes squinting.

He shrugged. "What do you want?" he asked.

I thought. What did I want from him? Hmm.. the possibilities. "If I hold out the longest, I want no basketball for two weeks after the championship game. Not even for fun with Chad or my brothers," I told him.

"Fine, but if I win, I get the key to your balcony so I can sneak in at anytime," he said. I actually wouldn't mind giving that to him. I just didn't know he wanted it. At least if I lose, it won't be something I will be mad about.

I acted like I didn't want to give it to him. "Deal," I agreed. "But can I have one kiss before we star-" I started but I was already against the lockers, and his lips were on mine. I smiled and ran a hand threw his hair. I didn't know a boys hair could be soft. And all he does is brush it. I have to straighten mine from time to time, brush it all the time to keep it untangled, it takes twenty minutes to tame it.

Right, back to the kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him as close as possible. I wanted to hop up and wrap my legs around his waist, but my brothers would kill him and me. I let his tongue into my mouth and massaged his tongue with mine. I was running out of air. I really didn't want to pass out, so I had to pull away.

Just as I did, the bell rang, damn it. "Oh and babe," Troy said before we could walk to homeroom. "You only said kissing on the lips so I can kiss you anywhere else," he told me before kissing me on the cheek. "Game on."

Stupid, stupid, Gabi.

-

xoxo

-

It sucks when your boyfriend is as hott and Troy and you can't kiss him. It's hard. Especially when he pulls you into a closet during free period and kisses you everywhere else. Well, not everywhere else. My neck, my shoulders, my ear.. places like that. We haven't gotten far, I mean we have only been going out a little over a month. But we are teenagers, plus we have hormones. It's easy to get carried away.

Well, Chad and Taylor waited about four years, but then again they have been going out since like eighth grade. Plus, I am not ready for that. I want to be in love and ready. I think I might be in love with Troy, but it's only been a month. How would I know if I loved him yet? Plus I am not ready.

Me and Troy talked about it. He said when I am ready, so will he. He isn't the kind of guy who pushes.

But, I was already having a bad day, and not being able to kiss Troy just made it worse. It's what drove me to walk into my eighth period study hall, sit down roughly and plop my head down on my desk. That might bruise.

"Cramps?" Sharpay asked softly from next to me. I shook my head in no. Actually, my cramps seemed to have receded. Thank God. It's so unfair that girls have to go threw this once a month, and all guys do is get horny. Which they are good at. We are the ones who have to carry a baby for nine months, all the donate is sperm, which is needed to have a baby but still. "Troy?" she guessed. I nodded against the desk. "You shouldn't have made that bet.. thing." Thank you Captain Obvious, I know that now, thankyouverymuch!

I lifted my head up. "I know," I said in a sigh. "I wouldn't even mind giving him my stupid key, I just hate to loose."

"Are you bidding on Troy Saturday?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Are you serious? Have you noticed how many girls drool when he walks down the hall? Like I am going to not bid on him, if I don't its him stuck with someone weird girl all night. Or worse, Allison," I told her.

She nodded. "I know. Zeke asked me to buy him. He said he wants to do something special during the date time. Would it even be considered a date when I buy him?" she asked. This girl is so confident all the time, the only time she is kinda not is when she is talking about or with Zeke. The boy worships her.

"Yes, Shar, it would be considered a date," I confirmed. I looked at the time. "Look, I told Chad I would hang out with him because we both have study hall right now. He said since me and Troy have been dating we don't hang out as much. I have to meet him now, you mind if I leave?" I asked, gathering some of my stuff together.

She waved her hand. "Yeah, go. Ms. Darbus wants to talk to me and Ry anyways. I'll see you later," she said, and I left. I walked to the main hallway under the clock like I was suppose to. He was leaning against wall, using his hair as a pillow.

"Hey Chad," I greeted into his ear, he jumped about a foot. I laughed. He turned red and glared.

"That was mean," he told me. Well, I have the tendency to be mean.

I shrugged. "So what do you want to do? There is not much we can do in school," I said, leaning against the wall next to him.

"Lets go to the library, I need some help with math," he suggested. It wasn't like Chad to want to do homework, but he sucks at math, and he hates to ask Taylor. I shrugged.

"Okay," I agreed and we walked to the library. After about ten minutes of getting him to understand what he is doing in math, it happened. He told me why he wanted to come to the secluded library.

"Can I ask you a question?" he asked, putting his things back in his bag. I nodded. "Do you love Troy?" he asked. Wow. I.. ah, wasn't expecting that.

My mouth opened to answer, but I didn't know the answer. Did I? It's only been a month. "I.. don't know, Chad. Why?" I asked in return. Why did Chad want to know? "Did.. did Troy ask you to ask me?" I asked him.

He shook his head no. "No, I was just thinking about me and Tay," he told me. Uh oh. If they breakup I don't know what will happen to our group.

"Y-you don't want to... breakup with her do you?" I asked in a low voice.

He shook his head furiously. "No!" he exclaimed. Thank God. "I just.. we have been going out since eighth grade. And I love her.. I really do. It's just.." he veered off not knowing what to say. "Do you remember that _Boy Meets World _where Cory is already engaged to Topanga, and he keeps having that dream where he kills Shawn?" he asked. Seriously? We are trying to have a real conversation and he reminisces about _Boy Meets World_. Lucky for him, I know which episode he is talking about.

"Yeah.. what does that have to do with you and Taylor?" I asked.

He took in a deep breath. "And, Mr. Feeny or was it Topanga? Anyways, one of them told him to not wake up, and just finish the dream, because he always woke up after he killed Shawn?" he asked, he didn't wait for my answer. "And when he had the dream, the one girl, Lauren or something, told him she was the places he would never go and people he wouldn't meet because he was settling so young," he told me. Does Chad think he is settling? "I just don't want to miss out on doing things in life because I don't want to leave Tay, you know?" he asked. Aw, he is so cute.

I layed one of my hands over his. "You aren't settling young, Chad. Last time I checked, you and Taylor aren't engaged. And just because you love her and want to be with her for the rest of your life, doesn't mean you have to marry her as soon as we finish high school. You are both going to go to college, and then who knows? You guys could get married, or knowing you, you could convince her to travel the world. You know Tay wants to travel and stuff. You guys aren't Cory and Topanga, and even if you are, the series ended really good. They all went with Topanga.. to that thing? Where did they go?" I asked, trailing off. Where did they go? Was it Yale, or did Topanga get a job offer? Shawn went with them and Eric. Jack went with the red head into the peace corps., and that's about it. New York! They all went with Topanga to New York. Interesting. Why isn't that show on anymore? Right, back to Chad.

"Thanks, Gabster," he said with a smile. "Do you think Taylor is going to buy me?" he asked, changing the subject. Who wouldn't buy Chad? He is our little clown. But not that freaky clown from _It_. Nope, that clown scares me with it's weird laugh. What clown kills kids anyways? I went to the circus once, with Chad after we saw _It_, and lets just say no clown will ever try and hug me again.

"Yeah, Chad she will, and I have to dig around my house for money to buy Troy," I said in a laugh. "Hey, Chad?" I asked a minute later, pulling my knees up to my chest again.

He looked over at me. "Yeah?" he asked.

"W-when did you know you were in love with Tay?" I asked, staring off in to the library, avoiding his gaze.

In the corner of my eye I saw him shrug. "There wasn't a moment I just figured it out. Remember when you and Sharpay were into _The O.C_.?" he asked. What does _The O.C._ have to do with this? I nodded though. "Well, remember the episode when Seth and Summer got engaged?" he asked. I nodded once again. "Well, Ryan asked Seth if he could ever see a time when he would not want to be with Summer. And Seth couldn't see a time. It's kinda like that. When I look into the future, I see Taylor." Wow, who knew Chad was so deep? Well, I was one of the few who actually did. And who said TV couldn't help you in life? Ha.

"Yeah, Chad, I know what you mean," I whispered, staring the the book shelf behind his head.

-

xoxo

-

"What's up?" Troy asked everyone at the table sitting down at lunch the next day.

I was just staring off into space. I have been doing that since study hall yesterday when me and Chad talked. I gave him a faint smile and went back to thinking. I wanted to know if I love Troy. I didn't know, and it was weird. We have only been dating for a month or so. Does love happen that fast? My dad would say I am not in love with him, I am infatuated with him. Is it true? Are teenagers only capable of infatuation? But then I look over at Chad and Taylor, having fun and joking with each other, all the while giving each other secretive looks. And, my parents got married when they were nineteen. Only two years older than I am now.

But then there is love at first sight, what you only really see in the movies. But what if it was real. Looking at someone and loving them with your whole heart, knowing you never wanted to be without that person. Like Romeo and Juliet. But look how they ended up. Dead. But they died because they thought the other one died. I knew if, God forbid, something happened to Troy I would _feel_ dead inside.

But when you do know you are in love with someone? Is love complex, or simple? It seems to be both, because I have no idea what I feel right now. I know I really like him, but love? Who knows? I should know, so why don't I?

It was only then I felt someone shaking me. "Huh?" I asked looking up at Troy. He gave me a crooked smile.

"I have been shaking you for a while. Thinking about me?" he asked cockily. Ha! If he only knew. Troy is only cocky when he is trying to make someone smile or laugh.

I smiled back up and him. "Something like that," I murmured.

He ran hand threw my loose hair. Since the closet yesterday, a couple hickey's showed up on my neck, and I had to hide them somehow. I ran some cover up over them, and left my hair down. "Is something wrong?" he asked, looking straight into my eyes. I shook my head. Nothing was wrong, I was just confused. I didn't want to tell him because it would probably scare him. Aren't all boys scared when they hear the L word? Other than Cory Matthews, who told Topanga first. And maybe Chad.

"Not really," I whispered looking back at him. I knew this would require loosing the bet, and teasing for not holding out longer. But it's been a whole day, and I wanted to kiss him. No, I need to. Before he could register it, I scooted up on my chair and kissed him on the lips. He hesitated for the first time since we got together, but I didn't mind. After he got over the mild shock, one hand came up and cupped my cheek. It didn't go much farther because Chad yelled.

"Yes!" he exclaimed. That the hell? He held his palm out to everyone at the table and they all handed him money, even the girls.

They were betting on us? "You guys were betting on us?!" I asked, sitting up in my chair. I heard Troy chuckle and rest his forehead on my shoulder.

They nodded. "Yep, I said lunch tomorrow, which is today!" Chad explained.

"What did the rest of you say?" I asked, annoyed. I looked over at Sharpay.

"I said after the game tonight," she told me.

"I said you would this morning," came from Taylor.

"I said during the after party," Zeke added.

"I said before the auction tomorrow, because you would be freaked Allison would try and buy him," Ryan put in.

"I said yesterday after school, sorry Gab," Kelsi told me. Come on, I am not that weak! Hopefully.

I frowned grumpily and sat back in my chair. "I am glad you all decided to put a bet on my relationship," I mumbled playing with my food again. Everyone else just laughed, and I went back to my thoughts.

"It's my relationship too," Troy reminded me. Like I didn't know that. "Oh, and I intend to collect what I am suppose to win," he told me. Oh, yeah the key. I dug into my pocket and handed him the key. I kept it on me in case I lost. He looked like a kid on Christmas morning. Now all I have to worry about is him walking in on me changing.

Great.

Tonight is the game, and tomorrow is the auction. I have to focus on them, not the L word.

* * *

**Like it?**

**I wanted to add the game and auction in here, but I kinda got carried away with the whole love thing. Plus some ChadGabriella time. **

**I don't like this chapter much, but hopefully you all do. **

**I might update soon, might not. Sorry. School is starting. I am just trying to write as many chapters as I can before I have to go back.**

**The chapter after next, is going to be a time jump I think. Probably to summer. Lava Springs. But it might be two chapters away, not one. A lot of the ideas I have involve summer. That is why I am time jumping.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**I need feedback.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	10. crushcrushcrush

**Thanks for the reviews for the last chapter. I hope you all like this one.**

**Semi-fluffy but with a tid bit of drama too. **

**Review please. **

**P.S: School sucks.**

**lovelylauren10: I always spell hott with two t's when I am talking about a guys looks. and hot with one t when it's like a fire or something. That is just how I have always done it. Thanks for telling me tho.**

**AnotherObsessedVanessaFan: It's their closet because before they got together Gabriella pulled Troy in there to talk about them. The party etc.**

**Hope that helps.**

* * *

Nothing compares to a quiet evening alone  
Just the one-two of us, who's counting on  
That never happens  
I guess I'm dreaming again  
Let's be more than this

crushcrushcrush, by Paramore

* * *

My hand flew over my eyes. "I can't watch," I told Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan and Kelsi as the clock ticked down on the scoreboard.

"Gab, there is ten seconds left, and we are down by two, you have to watch," Taylor said and forcefully removed my hand from me eyes. But then my eyes closed tightly. Yes, I don't care for basketball much, but it is important to Troy, so it's important to me.

Sharpay jumped up and down beside me. "Zeke stole the ball!" she exclaimed and my eyes flew open and I laced my hands with Sharpay and Taylor who were on either side of me.

"We need a three pointer for the win!" Ryan yelled to all of us. Yes, I can count, I know. But I didn't respond. I watched as the numbers became lower and lower. Zeke passed it to Marc, who passed to Luke, and then he passed it to Chad. The passing probably had a name, but it's me, I don't know anything about basketball.

I shook my head, "No, Chad!" I yelped as he drove the ball forward to the basket. We need a three pointer, not two! But as he went to dunk it, the ball flew from his hands to Troy's who was waiting past the three point line. "Come on, baby," I whispered to myself. Troy caught the ball effortlessly. The ball easily popped out of his hands and flew towards the hoop.

The buzzer went off as the ball was mid-air. It seemed like slow motion, but it wasn't. The ball didn't even bump the rim, it went in the hoop with a swish. Troy pumped his fist into the air and Chad jumped up on top of him.

Taylor squealed from next to me, as did Sharpay. Ryan yelled loudly and hugged Kelsi. "We won!" I screamed and hugged my two best friends.

Sharpay pulled on my hand. "We have to get down there," she told us and we made our way down to the floor. We weren't that far up in the bleachers, but everyone was rushing down there.

I lost them all in the crowd in the search for Troy. He was in the middle of everyone with the rest of the team. Everyone seemed to break apart, but kept hugging each other. Then I noticed him, hugging some guy on the team. "Troy!"I yelled to get his attention, his eyes found me and he smiled then tried to meet me halfway. I rushed up to him and threw my arms around him. I didn't care he was sweaty, he actually looks kinda hott. "You did it!" I squealed as he swung me around.

The rest of the team seemed to drift and hug various students and cheerleaders.

Troy put me down and then pulled me into a kiss. See, if I didn't loose today at lunch, he would be the one loosing right now. This time, though, I didn't care about my brothers seeing, or the whole school watching, I hopped up and wrapped my legs around his waist as I continued kissing him.

I was about to deepen the kiss, but he pulled away, but not far enough to where I had to unwrap my legs. "I want to do this, I really do, but all of your brothers are wondering around. Can we save it for the after party?" he asked with a smirk on his face.

I nodded and bit my lip. I wanted to keep kissing him. "Yeah," I whispered and wrapped my arms around his neck to pull him into a tight hug. As I did this, my legs unwrapped and I slid down his body. "I'm proud of you," I muttered into his ear in a low voice. I knew he would have to go into the locker rooms and change plus talk to the coach. But I didn't want him to leave me.

"Thanks, that matters to me," he mumbled into my ear.

As much as I wanted to keep him with me, he did have to go. The gym was beginning to clear out as kids were going were going back to their houses to get ready for the party, and parents were leaving to go home. "You have to go, Wildcat," I said pulling away and taking a step back. "Go in there, talk to your team, and I'll meet you by the car," I told him as I walked away backwards. He smiled in my direction and turned to go into the locker room.

I had pushed the whole love thing out of my mind. Well, I have been trying to. It's only been a couple hours. But since then, I have been noticing the little things we do. How he always pushes that stray hair behind my ear. How I slip my hand in his, and how perfect it feels. And that when I have too many books he grabs some for me. That when we don't ride to school together he is at my locker when we get there. Well, not yesterday, but that is a rarity. And how no matter how far away his class is from mine, he is waiting outside of my classroom to walk me to my next one.

I think about all this, I know that when he is around my heart beat picks up, along with my breathing. That I still feel the tingles when he touches me, and the fireworks when he kisses me. I still haven't told him all of this.

"Gab, you okay?" Kelsi asked breaking me out of my trance.

I only noticed now that I was at the SUV and Sharpay's convertible. There wasn't enough room for all of us with Zeke and Kelsi. "Oh, yeah. Why?" I asked leaning against the car with the rest of them.

"You just walked up and stared off into space, it was a bit weird," Taylor informed me. Oh.. oops. I want to tell them, but I don't want to tell them right now. I would rather us be completely alone then in a parking lot full of kids yelling that we won and hanging all over each other.

I scratched my forehead awkwardly. "Sorry, I was just thinking," I mumbled.

Before Sharpay could say something, and we all knew she wanted to, I mean she's Sharpay Chad appeared in front of us.

"We're here! Championship winners, along with my boy Troy, also known as Hoops," he introduced them. Apparently Troy's new nickname amung the team is Hoops. I don't call him that. Like I don't call Chad, Hair. Although I can see why they named him that.

All of us laughed and Ryan man hugged them both. All the girls gave congratulations again. I hugged Chad.

"What I don't get a hug?" Troy said walking over to me with his arms open.

I laughed. "I think you already got enough in the gym. Aren't you the one who said to wait until the after party?" I asked.

Troy smiled again. "If you want to place another bet.." he trailed off.

"No!" I quickly exclaimed and he chuckled. I do not want to go an extended amount of time without touching him, tomorrow he is getting auctioned off to the highest bidder. Which I hope is me. I smiled at him and walked straight into his arms. He leaned his head against mine. "Congratulations," I murmured against his shoulder. He just pulled me tighter against him.

"Come on, Carmen," Sharpay said and dragged me away from Troy. I literally whimpered. Sharpay had taken to using my middle name as my first lately.

I frowned. "Penelope," I whined. Whining comes into effect when best friend pulls girl away from hott boyfriend. Sharpay opened her convertible door and shoved me in the back.

"No," she said. "We have to get to my house to get ready for the party. No making out with your boy toy right now. You can later," she told me.

Troy walked up behind her. "You're forgetting, Shar. It's a convertible," he reminded her and bent down to kiss me. Ha! Take that Penelope!

Sharpay shook her head. "You two are impossible," she muttered and went to tell Taylor and Kelsi to get into the car.

"Text me when you get to the party?" Troy asked, bending all the way down so he was at my level in the car.

I nodded. "Yeah," I answered.

"Good, I do not want to be around slutty cheerleaders longer than necessary," he told me. Aw, my boyfriend has standards, unlike my brothers. Well, Vince has them too. He has a girlfriend, Roxy. She's nice, I approve. I helped him. Me, Gabriella Montez.

Sharpay got in the front. "Say bye, Carmen, I'm driving away," she said turning on the car.

I reached over and kissed Troy quickly. "I'll text you," I assured him as we backed up. As soon as we pulled away Troy was engulfed by my brothers are various cheerleaders.

-

"Shar, let's go!" I yelled to her from the bottom of the steps in her house. We all got dressed quickly, well, quick for a girl. Besides Sharpay. She is still upstairs changing or something.

I brought clothes from my house. A pair of white short shorts, courtesy of Serena, and a black wife-beater that had a v-neck along with a white blouse I left unbuttoned. Sharpay insisted I wear black high heels, and I had to agree. It looked good. My hair was left alone, and just brushed. My makeup, insert ugh here, was all dark, but not like goth, you know?

Taylor wore a red dress that looked good on her, along with a pair of black leggings that went underneath. She got to wear black flip flops. Damn her.

Kelsi just wore a pair of caprice and a graphic tee. Her and Ry aren't dating, yet, so Sharpay doesn't tell her what to wear. Her t-shirt said 'Music Maker' on it. Along with a french hat. What are the called again? She wore flats. I don't get why I have to wear heels, damn Sharpay.

"I'm coming!" Sharpay insisted clomping down the steps in her red heels. She was wearing a pair of gold glittering pants and a red shirt that had a empire waist. It didn't have straps or sleeves, instead it wrapped around her neck with an interesting design.

I rolled my eyes. "Finally," I mumbled walking out the door behind Taylor and hopped into the front seat of the pink convertible.

"The party isn't far from here," Sharpay told us as she drove us out of her gated community. Yeah, this time it is at some rich kids house. Willis Throng. Weird name.

Sharpay wasn't lying. A minute or two later of Sharpay speeding down various streets she came up to a house full of teenagers.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and text-ed Troy quickly.

_We r here wher r u?_

Troy replied almost instantly.

_In kitchen come meet us_

I quickly read it over. "They are in the kitchen, guys," I told them and Sharpay nodded as we walked into the house. Now where is the kitchen?

I just grabbed Sharpay's hand so I wouldn't get lost in the crowd. She has a knack for finding her way around other peoples houses.

"Oh, here we are, the kitchen," she commented pulling me in. Not many people were in there besides Troy, Chad and Ryan, along with Zeke. They all had cups in their hands laughing at something Chad said.

I walked up behind Troy and slipped my arm around his waist. He jumped a little and I laughed. He turned to me and gave me a fake glare. "Do you know how many girls have done that to me tonight?" he asked, pulling me around to his front.

I laughed. "It better not have been that many," I teased.

He gave me a crooked grin. He set his cup down on the counter behind me as he pinned me against it. "You're the only one that I wanted to wrap their arms around me," he told me. Aw. He's so cute.

"Been drinking tonight?" I asked looking up at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. His arms looped around my waist.

"Babe, we won championships," he reminded me, grinning from ear to ear. That is a yes in Troy Bolton world.

I giggled at his drunkenness. "I'm not mad about it, Troy," I said. I wasn't. He's allowed to drink. I'm not his keeper.

He smiled again. "Can we go somewhere, to be alone?" he asked. I bit my lip and nodded. His hands dropped from around my waist and one of his hands laced with one of mine. We went to many rooms, to have someone yell to leave. I think Marcus was in one. Gross. He opened one door to find a closet. He smiled. "This works," he said and pulled me in, closing the door behind us.

His hand reached up and pulled a string, turning on a light. "A closet?" I asked. It wasn't that small. It was a walk in closet for a lot of towels. These people are rich.

"It has a lock," he mentioned turning it and plopping down on the floor. I laughed at him. I felt a push behind my knees, causing my to crumble on top of him.

"Troy!" I yelped as I fell into his lap.

He nuzzled into my neck. "That worked well," he muttered against my neck. I laughed against his hair.

"You didn't ask me to come with you in here alone because you wanted to make out with me did you?" I asked pulling away slightly.

I felt his lips leave my neck, and he looked up and me. He shook his hair out of his eyes and shook his head in no. "I came in here to talk too," he told me and moved me around so I was straddling him. Comfy. He ran his hands up and down my sides. "Hi," he murmured looking into my eyes.

I don't know why, but I blushed and looked down at my lap. This boy does weird things to me.

Troy's hand came up and cupped my cheek, and he lifted my head up to look at him. "You're beautiful, you know that?" he asked, I could see the truth in his eyes. No one has really called me beautiful besides Sharpay, Serena and my mom during puberty at age thirteen.

I shook my head slightly. My hands came up and layed over top of his. "You don't have to say things like that, Troy," I whispered, my insecurities getting the best of me.

With me on his lap, I was eye level with him. "No, Brie, you are," he insisted. I avoided his eyes and looked at the wall behind him. I hated being so insecure. Especially around him, but it is kinda hard to lie to him when I am looking into his eyes. I know he can tell when I am lying. "Half the guys in school want to be me right now," he added.

Well, duh. You're Troy Bolton. I rolled my eyes before looking at him, keeping my eyes on his eyelashes. "Yeah, _Hoops_, you just scored the winning shot in the championship game and you are the hottest guy in school," I reminded him.

"Not because I am all that," he said shaking his head. "It's because I am with you," he told me.

I laughed sarcastically, of course. "You are, like, my first serious boyfriend, Troy," I said. Do we have to keep talking about this?

"That's because all the guys in school are afraid of your brothers," he revealed. "But lucky for you, I'm not," he added, cocking his eyebrows.

I laughed leaning forward. "Lucky, am I?" I asked.

He nodded. "Yeah," he said huskily and he leaned forward to connect his lips with my neck once again. My breathing picked up more than it already had. I fought back a moan as he sucked on the skin under my ear. The spot never ceased to drive me wild, and since he figured it out, there is always a fresh hickey there.

I pulled away as I felt a throb in my center. My chest was heaving up and down. There wasn't much time before my lips were on his. I felt his fingers dip under my shirt, and come in contact with my soft skin. I gasped slightly against his lips. Troy bit my lip gently and I opened my mouth to let his tongue in.

I felt his hands leave my skin travel up my sides, and he pushed off my unbuttoned blouse. I didn't care, I was overheated, and we both knew I wasn't ready to have sex, and even if I was my first time was not going to be in a closet.

My hands slipped under his shirt and my nails raked over his abs. Boy has a six pack, lucky me. He moaned as my nails lightly scratched him. He pulled away from my lips and pulled my body as close to him as possible. He pushed my wife-beater strap down so my collarbone was showing. I felt his tongue lightly run over it and I fought the urge to throw my head back.

Troy pulled away a few moments later. "God, I love you," he said huskily.

Huh!?

I pulled away. Far away. I reached for my blouse behind me and slipped it on. Troy seemed to register what he said as soon as I began to put my shirt on.

"Gabrie-" he started, but he didn't know what to say. I leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay," I told him. "You're drunk." I stood up in one swift motion. "I'll meet you out there. I want to find my brothers and say congrats," I said and unlocked the door the left.

I didn't go searching for my brothers right away. I found the nearest bathroom and locked myself in. I slid down the door onto my butt. Did he just tell me he loves me? My mind screamed. I know he is passed tipsy, but not all the way to drunk. So it could just be the alcohol talking. It had to be that. My hands engulfed my head as I tried to control my breathing.

"Come on! Other people have to go!" some guy yelled threw the door. I had to leave. I had to go back out there and face people.

I stood up quickly and passed the person at the door without even looking at the guy. I needed to find my friends or my brothers.

"Have you seen Gabriella?" I heard Troy shout over the music somewhere. I looked to my right and Chad was dancing with Taylor, while talking to Troy.

"Wasn't she with you?" Chad asked. Troy nodded and ran his hand over my head.

"We got separated and I can't find her- you know what I'll keep looking. Just.. keep your eye open," Troy told him and Chad nodded then continued grinding with Taylor.

I needed to find Sharpay or Ryan. I walked in the opposite direction of Troy to the back yard. Luke! Or maybe Marcus. I made my way threw the crowd. As I got closer I realized it was Lucas. I walked straight into his group of friends. He gave me a sloppy smile as soon as he saw me.

"Gabs!" he exclaimed and hugged me. I smiled into his Varsity jacket. At this point in time, I am happy my brothers go to these parties.

I faked a smile. "Congrats, Luke," I congratulated him as I pulled away.

He nodded. "It was your boy who got us the winning point," he reminded me. Like I didn't know that. "Where is he anyways? Isn't he permanently attached to your hip at parties?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, I lost him in the crowd," I lied. I can lie to my brothers, just not Troy. "I'm going to go and try to find him," I lied again and walked away. I could feel Troy close to me, so I kept going.

I didn't want to face him. I didn't want him to lie to me and say he meant it. Because he might mean it in his drunken stupor and in the heat of the moment. I didn't want him to come to me tomorrow while sober and say sorry for saying something he didn't mean. It would hurt, badly. Even if I am not sure if I love him. I want to forget it all happened.

Then I saw her: Sharpay. "Shar!" I shouted and pushed through everyone roughly. "Sharpay," I said softer as I approached her.

"Carmen!" she squealed when she saw me. Great, she's drunk. Just what I need right now. "Zekey, this is my bff Carmen!" she told him enthusiastically. Zeke, thankfully, wasn't drunk.

"Hey, Zeke," I greeted. He nodded a hello.

"Sorry, I tried to keep her from drinking so fast. Who are your DD's tonight?" he asked.

I thought back. Me and Ryan. "Me and Ryan," I answered. "I think we should take you home, Penelope," I played along looking down at her. "It's getting late," I started looking back at Zeke. It was getting late. Almost midnight, which is my curfew. I didn't know me and Troy were in that closet for so long. "Can you round everyone up?" I asked.

He nodded. "I'll get Ryan to help, too. I saw him ten minutes ago. We'll meet you by the car," he instructed. I nodded and dragged Sharpay threw the party.

"You're pretty," she told me as I held her up.

I grunted under her almost dead weight. "Thanks," I answered. Finally! The front door. I threw myself at it. I thanked God that Sharpay parked close. As I approached the car, I saw someone leaning against it. It was Troy. He had his head down looking at the ground.

He must have heard me, because he looked up. "Brie.." he started and came towards me. Thankfully, Shar saw him too.

"Alexander!" she yelled and hurled herself in his arms. What is with her and middle names? My hand came up and rubbed by neck.

I groaned. "There's a kink in my neck," I told him, trying to tell him not to bring up the whole love thing.

He easily picked Sharpay up and set her down in the back of the convertible. I was leaning against the car, rubbing my neck. He pulled my body on his, so I wasn't leaning against the car, but him. His hands came up and started massaging my neck. "I'm sorry," he mumbled into my ear. "I didn't want to-" he started but I cut him off.

"It's okay," I assured him. "Really. We were- you just said it in the middle of a heated moment," I said. My head was leaning against his chest as he massaged my neck.

I felt him shake his head, but before he could start the others started walking over.

"I found them," Zeke announced as him and Ryan walked over.

Chad bounded over to me as he saw me. "Gabster!" he shouted in the middle of the street. I pulled away from Troy, who tried to keep me there, but I pried myself away. "You are the best friend eva!" he told me.

He just sounded like a little girl. Ha ha. Leave it to Chad to make me smile right now.

"You too, Chad. Come on," I said and pulled him to the SUV, avoiding Troy for the rest of the night.

-

xoxo

-

I successfully avoided Troy for the rest of last night. I didn't answer the phone this morning when he called. I didn't text him back when he text-ed me. I just wanted to forget that he even said it. I was already confused enough with myself. I didn't need him saying that me when he didn't really mean it. I could feel an ache in my heart.

I even debated buying him tonight. But I couldn't let Allison Stanley buy him. I knew it would piss him off, and I didn't want a fight. I wanted to buy him, but not talk to him. Weird, I know. But that is me.

I drove with my brothers to The Spot, where the boys were getting auctioned off because they had a stage that could be extended for a catwalk. The auctioning started off at five, and the dates started at seven. Once you were bought, you could do whatever you wanted until seven. Most guys went with their dates into the crowd to watch, others stayed behind the curtain and hung out with friends.

It's five-fifteen, and Troy isn't getting sold till about six. They take intermissions so people can eat in peace. Chad was one of the first ones sold, to Taylor of course. She just yelled one-hundred and no one upped the bid. He went behind stage, then came out to hang with us.

"Gab," he started when he walked over. "Troy wants to see you around back real quick," he told me.

"Girls aren't allowed back there, are they?" I asked, trying to not have to go back there.

He shook his head. "Yeah, they are. The girls just like to watch the others guys," he answered. Shit.

I nodded. "Okay, I'll be back soon," I told Sharpay who was freaking out about Zeke.

I made my way around back. Troy was waiting right at the curtain. He launched himself at me, gathering me in his arms. He rested is head on my shoulder. "We have to talk," he murmured against me. Damn those four words. That Lizzie McGuire episode is coming back to me. With the paperboy. What the hell is his name? It's been bothering me.

"N-not here," I stuttered out against his neck. I didn't want to have the 'I don't love you yet' conversation right now.

He nodded against me. "You're buying me, right?" he asked, but it was muffled a bit.

There was no hesitation in my nod. "Of course," I answered.

He pulled away and his hands floated to my cheeks. "We'll talk then, kay?" he asked. He had no doubt in his voice, and I felt my heart pitfall into my stomach.

I nodded. I seem to be doing that a lot. Nodding. "Okay," I whispered as I pulled away. He pecked me on the lips quickly.

"I'll see you out there," he said as he walked backwards further into the backstage area.

I gave a wordless nod and disappeared behind the curtain and back into the crowd.

I didn't want to do this.

* * *

**I think this is one of my longest. Like it? **

**I'm going to keep trying to write as much as I can. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	11. Lovefool

**Thank for the reviews. They are much appreciated. Keep them coming.**

**I don't like school, and I am going to fail chemistry.**

**Review please.**

* * *

Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...

Lovefool, by The Cardigans

* * *

I quickly walked out and found the group where I left them.

"Hey, you okay?" Sharpay asked, rubbing my arm. I looked up.

"Huh?" I asked. Why do I always zone out now? It's beginning to annoy me.

Sharpay's eyes filled with worry. She knows me too well. "What's going on, G?" she asked, taking a step closer to me. I didn't want to talk about it now. Troy is coming out soon, and we don't have time for this conversation.

I shook my head. "I don't want to talk about it now, can we do it tomorrow?" I asked, pleading with my eyes.

Taylor saw me and Sharpay talking, and walked over, leaving Chad with Ryan and Kelsi to talk. "What's going on?" she asked, looking from Sharpay to me and back.

"Gabriella," Sharpay started. Uh oh. First name alert. "Was about to tell me, and now you, what has been going on with her for the best couple days," Sharpay answered. I looked up at the time. Five-forty-five. Great, they won't let me not talk. We have fifteen minutes or so until Troy comes out.

Make something up! Or at least say something else that is bothering me that won't take as long to talk about. "I hate feeling so insecure with Troy," I said. Yes, that has been annoying me, and Sharpay can solve anything boy-related.

It was true, so Sharpay bought it and gave me a small smile. This might not be the big problem annoying me, but it is a small one annoying me. "G, you shouldn't be insecure, you're beautiful," she told me. See, people keep saying that, but I still don't believe it.

Taylor nodded in assurance. "I get why you are though, Gab," she said. You do? I don't even know. "You grew up as one of eight." Okay, tell me something I don't know.

Sharpay seemed to catch on because her eyes lit up. "Two of those eight were sisters. Pretty ones, who always got the boys, and overshadowed you, on accident of course," Sharpay explained. Yes, but what does this have to do with my insecurities?

"And they always took the attention from your parents because one was wild and the other was a drama queen," Taylor added on. "Your parents never took the time to go out of their way to tell you that you are beautiful too." Damn. They're good. I didn't even realize this stuff. But it's all true.

"Because, as your mom says, you are the easy one," Sharpay took over. "You didn't do the wild things because you didn't see the need to. You weren't the drama queen because you don't like too much attention. They thought they didn't need to tell you these things because you have friends like us," she said with a huge smile.

I laughed.

"And Troy is this really, really, I mean really hott guy," Sharpay went on. "He gets attention from every girl he meets. But he doesn't give attention to every girl he meets. He likes you, Gab. He really does." Yeah, apparently he loves me too. Oh wait he is going to give me the sorry speech in about an hour. That just dampened my mood.

"Because he gets all the attention you never got, you think he is better than you. You think he deserves better than you," Taylor told me. No I don't. I think. Do I?

Sharpay nodded in agreement. "But, he doesn't. If anything he doesn't deserve you," Sharpay said. Yeah, right. Have you seen the boy? "Because, you are beautiful on the outside and the inside," she finished.

Okay, weird girl moment where she fans her face and feels tears prick her eyes. "Guys," I groaned. I didn't want to cry when Troy comes out in a minute or two. I pulled them both into a hug. "Thanks," I muttered into their ears. They squeezed me tighter.

"Oh, guys. Group hug!" Chad yelled walking over and hugging all three of us. Ryan and Kelsi joined in. I laughed pulling away.

As I did, the lights dimmed down for the next guy. Troy. "Ladies, meet your next auctionee, Troy Bolton!" the announcer announced.

Every girl in the room screamed. "It smells like sex in here," Sharpay mentioned as Troy walked out his normal casual self. He found me in the crowd and winked at me. Out of habit, I blushed.

"Okay, we are starting the bid at fifty dollars!" the announcer told us. Nice, the regular guys got twenty-five as their opening bid.

Allison stood up. "Seventy-five!" she yelled. Subtle, real subtle.

I smirked. I brought a lot of money. I was in the girl scouts, our motto is always be prepared. Money adds up when you work over summers for good money, and get a weekly allowance of fifty bucks. You could say my family is rich, but with allowances, repairs because of Alex, having eight kids and college tuition's, money runs out fast. I smiled. "One-hundred!" I shouted, and Troy thanked me with his eyes.

A lot of the other girls weren't bidding because they are afraid of her, and she threatened a few people. Plus, Sharpay did because she wants me to be able to buy him.

Allison glared at me. I just waved at her. "One-ten," she upped her bid.

That's all she has? That's my boyfriend. Did she think I wouldn't be prepared to outbid her especially since she cornered my the other morning? "One-fifty!" I yelled, without looking up at Troy. I was a bit preoccupied with staring down Allie.

I saw her twitch a bit. Good, that means she doesn't have much more to bid. "One-seventy-five," she screamed. Someone is a bit mad.

"Two-hundred," I shouted. I still have more money. I don't buy much things. When I go shopping, like really shopping, my mom comes and pays. We only really do it three times a year. When school starts, Christmas, and when school ends. Other times are just Sharpay, and I don't even buy much then.

I wasn't in the mood for this. Just put as much as you have out there so I can outbid you. "Two-twenty-five!" she cried. She turned red and crossed her arms over her chest. I think that was about it.

"Two-seventy-five!" I bid. I don't have much more than that. I only brought three-hundred.

I saw her bite her lip and frown slightly. Ha. Victory. No one said much more.

"Going once, going twice, sold to the bidder of two-hundred and seventy-five!" he announced. Winner. It was only now that I looked up at Troy. He had his hands in a prayer stance. He mouthed 'thank you' to me and walked back behind the curtain.

Sharpay laughed from behind me. "Go, Gabi!" she squealed and hugged me. I laughed too.

"What? I wasn't going to let her win. I am a good reader of body movement, I knew she didn't have much more money but I couldn't bid all of mine so I gave more. I won," I told them.

Chad laughed and ruffled my hair. "Remind me to not cross you," he said. I gave him a fake glare.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Troy said picking me up from behind and swinging me around.

I laughed as he set me down. I turned to him, pushing the L word and the talk he is going to give me later out of my mind. "Anytime," I whispered, hugging him. I pulled away quickly and gave him a light shove. I grabbed the sticker off his shirt that had the number nine on it. "I have to go pay for you," I told him. "Be right back."

I walked up to the counter of The Spot and pulled out my money. I had just finished paying when I felt someone lace their hands with mine. I felt the tingles, and knew it was Troy. I thanked the lady and let Troy pull me to a secluded part of the diner. "Thank you," he said again, lacing his other hand with my other one. He leaned against the wall behind him. He brought my hands to his mouth and kissed them both.

I smiled at the gesture. "Of course I would buy you, Troy. You're my boyfriend," I reminded him.

He nodded and moved my hands so that they were resting against his heart. It was beating rapidly. "I know that the rules are the girl arranges the date, but," Troy paused. "I knew you would end up buying me, so I arranged it."

I faked a glare. "That's not fair," I told him and and kissed one of his hands that were hold mine. With everything going on, it amazed me I could act like this with him. I can barely function properly because I am so messed up right now, but when I am with him, I forget it all. It feels so.. natural.

He chuckled. "I was never one to follow the rules," he said. My insides turned to mush and butterflies grew in my stomach. "How do you think I get to your classes so fast?" he asked with a grin on his face.

I gave a fake gasp and tapped him with one of my fingers.

He just smiled. "Come here," he instructed. How much closer to him can I get? But I scooted forward anyways. He dropped my hands and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I looped my arms around his neck.

He just held me. I could hear his fast-paced heart beat in my ear through his chest. I felt his even breaths against my neck. We didn't say anything. I just listened to his heart beat and felt his breath. It felt good, and safe and content. I could have fallen asleep if he didn't pull away.

"We should get back to the others," he told me, resting his forehead against mine.

I nodded. "We should, but I don't want to," I murmured.

"Me either," he admitted. I looked at the clock on the wall near us. It was nearing six-forty-five.

"We should start our date now," I suggested. "No one will notice two people gone. Technically you can leave when sold, but people stay until seven because they want to," I reminded him.

He nodded. "Let's go."

-

xoxo

-

We didn't talk much in the car. Troy borrowed Chad's dad's car. I just held his hand in my lap and rubbed absentminded doodles on his palm.

He didn't tell me where he was taking me, I trusted him. It was getting dark anyways. Suddenly the car stopped and I looked up from my doodles. "Where are we?" I asked, looking over at him.

He didn't answer. He reluctantly removed his hand from my lap and reached into the backseat. He pulled out two blankets and a flashlight. He smiled. "Come on," he insisted and got out of the car.

I got out too and stretched as Troy shut my door, he had walked around to me. I looked down and saw he also had a big bag in his hand. He shoved the blankets inside along with the flashlight. It wasn't needed yet. He turned around and leaned over.

"Hop on," he instructed and I leaped on to him. His arms locked around my thighs. "Hold on," he told me and started walking. I didn't ask what we were doing because he wouldn't tell me. I didn't look around, because from what I could tell, we were at East Park. At least there weren't kids running around at this time of night. The East Albuquerque Park was huge. It had baseball fields and soccer fields along with concession stands. The whole enchilada. Oh and trees.

I just held on to his shoulders and rested my head against his back. He stopped five or so minutes later.

"Here we are," he announced as he slowly let go of my legs. I got back on my feet and looked around. We were in a secluded area with a couple trees around. He pulled the blankets out and spread one out on the ground. He just set the other one down and took my hand. "Sit," he told me and plopped down himself.

I nodded and sat down in front of him. It was a romantic setting. Good place to tell me that he doesn't love me. Heart warming. Ugh. "Why are we here?" I asked after looking around.

"I want to talk you.. about the party yesterday," he revealed. No. Really? I wouldn't have guessed that. "And about what I said in the closet," he added. Here it comes.

I nodded and gulped heavily. "Troy, it didn't mean anything. You were drunk, and we were... it's okay. Really," I assured him.

He shook his head in no. "No, Gabriella. It does mean something," he corrected. Basketball Boy say what? "I didn't want to tell you like that. When we were having a moment like that. And especially when I was drunk," he told me. I couldn't think straight. What the hell is he saying? "I don't know how long I have known. It could have been since the moment I looked into your eyes. Or your kitchen when I fell on you and we flirted. Maybe when I held you back from your brothers. There are more times, but I don't want to name them all," he went on. At this time, his legs were spread out, and I was facing him Indian style in between his legs. His hands were holding mine. "I wasn't lying, Brie. I do love you. And not that way that I love Sharpay and Taylor. I mean I am in love with you, Gabriella Carmen Montez. You hold my heart. All of it."

I just blinked up at him, shocked. My mouth opened to say something, but nothing came out. I didn't know what to say. Did I love him too? I was so confused about it. We have only been dating for over a month. "H-how..?" I stuttered out. My voice cut off at 'how'. My mind was completely blank. Like Rory on _Gilmore Girls_ when Dean told her he loved her. But she didn't say it back because she was scared. Am I scared? I don't know.

I saw the look in his eyes, and I knew that wasn't what he was expecting. I didn't want to hurt him. I just didn't know how this could happen. He managed a small smile, though. "How could I love you?" he asked, saying exactly what I was thinking. How can he love me. I am just.. me. "Because you're smart. I don't think I know someone smarter than you. Because you're beautiful, no matter what you think," his hand came up to cup my cheek. "You are the beautifulest," he said with a small laugh. Is that even a word? "girl I know. God, when I look at you I feel butterflies in my stomach. When I see you, everything just seems.. okay. Nothing horrible can happen to me as long as you're around. And when you are, my heart beats fast." He took one of my hands and pressed it to his chest. His heart was beating fast. "Look, Brie, I can go all night, but the point is I love you. And somehow, deep in my heart, I know you are the only one who can make me feel like this," he finished.

I felt tears prick my eyes. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know if I could say anything. I do not think my voice box is going to be working properly after that speech. I removed my hands from his hand and they came up to wipe my eyes.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Troy whispered and lifted his hand up to help wipe away a few tears.

I shook my head. "I know," I replied in a barely audible whisper. I would have to tell him. It would hurt him, I know it, but I have to tell him. "I.. don't know what to say, Troy," I choked out. I had to look into his eyes to have this conversation, and I could see the hurt fill his eyes. I did that. I hurt him. I felt like a bitch.

"You can tell me how you feel," Troy told me. Easy for you to say. You know what you feel.

I nodded my head. "That's just it, Troy. I don't know exactly what I feel. I mean, I like you, I do," I started. "So much. But love? I don't know. I am just so confused and messed up inside.." I trailed off. I saw Troy's Adam's apple bob heavily.

Troy nodded slightly and his head moved so he was looking at the ground. "We should go," he mumbled lightly.

I feel so horrible. I'm hurting him. But I am trying to be honest. Troy moved his legs from around me, and he stood up quickly. "Troy," I said, standing up after him. But I didn't know what to say. Nothing I could say would stop him from hurting.

Troy held his hand out in a signal for me to stop saying whatever apology I was about to spout out. "Don't. I get it. You don't feel the same way," he told me, and started gathering the blankets up and shoved them in the bag with the flashlight.

"That's not it!" I exclaimed, walking in front of him to stop him. "I don't know what I feel, and I'm sorry about it. Really I am. I don't want to tell you I love you too when I am so confused about all of it. I mean, we are just seventeen, and we have only been going out for over a month. It just doesn't seem.. right that we are in love yet," I explained to him.

Troy ran his free hand over his hair. "Can you just stop thinking about it? And just feel. Stop thinking about our age and how long we have been together. Just tell me what you feel."

I don't think I can do that. Turn my mind off. If I could, I would. I didn't respond.

"The car's this way," he mumbled and started walking. I followed after him.

I was beginning to get exactly what Rory Gilmore was feeling. And I didn't like it. I didn't like hurting Troy. I was just being honest. And that was what hurt him the most.

I did to him what I thought he was going to do to me tonight. Instead of him telling me he didn't love me, I told him I didn't love him. I felt horrible. I was breaking his heart, something I thought he was going to do to me tonight. I felt like a bitch.

* * *

**This is a bit shorter than I wanted it to be. But my last two chapters have been more than 4000 words, and my usual rule is to go past 3500. This one made it to 3200. **

**Do you like it? **

**Next chapter won't be the time jump. The one after it will, I think. **

**I'll update when I can.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Push that lil purple button. Please!**

**-- Always, Kayleigh**


	12. Afraid

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all liked the last. Thanks so much.**

**Keep the reviews coming. **

**School is not fun.**

* * *

Just when it's getting good  
I slowly start to freeze  
Just when it's feeling real I put my heart to sleep  
It's the memory I can see  
Then this fear comes over me  
Understand that I don't mean  
To push you away from me

Afraid, by Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

Me and Troy didn't talk on the drive home. It was a complete silence. And not one of those comfortable ones you always read about in books. The tension was unbearable. He didn't talk when pulled into the driveway and turned off the car. He didn't tell me to get out and go home. He just got out of the car, and went into his house.

I felt horrible. When I went to my house I walked straight into my bedroom and didn't come out. Well, I did, but only for the necessities. Food, drink, and showers. Oh and to go to the bathroom.

When Sharpay called Sunday morning to come over to her house, I told her I had cramps.

When Taylor text-ed me and said that because we have no school Monday, they were sleeping over Sharpay's, and asked me to come. I said no. I wasn't feeling up to sleeping over her house.

Chad called, and asked why Troy wasn't coming out of his room, I told him to ask Troy. He said he did, and Troy said to ask me. I wasn't mad. I deserved it. I was kinda breaking his heart.

I should have known that Sharpay and Taylor wouldn't just let me mope. I should have expected them to barge in and demand questions. I just didn't think they would go further than that. I was wrong.

Around two in the afternoon my bedroom door flew open and an angry Sharpay Evans stormed in.

"What the hell is going on with you two?" she asked, a frightened Vince came in after her.

I sat up on my elbows, shocked. Taylor walked in after Sharpay, but went to my closet and started going through it. What the hell is going on? "Um," I started.

"You didn't think I wouldn't notice? Just because you have your period does not mean cramps is an excuse!" she told me. Ah, yeah it does. Have you ever had cramps as bad as I have? I don't think so!

I just stared at her. I couldn't say much else. I knew she wouldn't listen anyways. She's Sharpay Evans. I mean, come on.

"I know your cramps voice and that was not it! That voice was the 'I am moping and don't want to leave my room' voice. So, me and Taylor got together and constructed a few ideas. I know this has something to do with Troy and we are going to find out. Are you done, Taylor?" Sharpay asked, looking over at Taylor. Taylor stepped out of my closet and had a bag in her hand. My bad. I don't like this.

Taylor nodded. "Yeah," she answered.

Sharpay turned around and shoved Vince out of my room. She slammed the door and walked over to my bed, she set her Coach purse on my bed and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked sitting all the way up and sitting back against my head board.

Sharpay scoffed and crossed her arms. "Explain. I want to know why Troy has locked himself in his room, and why you are moping," she told me.

I closed me eyes and shook my head. I didn't want to think about it, or talk about it. It was kinda hard though, because it was all I could think about. "I d-don't want to," I stuttered out.

"Gabriella Carmen Montez!" Sharpay scolded. Nooo. I don't like when her and my full name come into context. It doesn't end well. "You are our best friend! It is beginning to annoy me that when ever something is bothering you, you don't leave this room. We're suppose to be best friends," she said. Ouch, that hurt a little. They are my best friends. Well, my girl best friends anyways. They should know. And it might help me to talk about it. Perspective.

I looked down at my hands so I wouldn't have to look them in the eyes. I took in a deep breath. "Troy told me he is in love with me," I whispered. Sharpay and Taylor would have squealed if they didn't hear the sadness in my voice.

I felt someone sit down near me. Taylor's hand came up and rubbed my back. "Why is that such a bad thing?" she asked. Don't they see it?

"We're seventeen, and we have been dating for, like, a month! How can this happen? Everything was going so well, then he had to tell me _that_." Tears prickled my eyes and I tried to blink them away. It didn't work. They just popped up again. "And I just froze up. I told him I was confused and I didn't know what to think," I whispered again. My voice was raspy, and I didn't want to use it. It sounded awful.

My bed moved again and Sharpay ran a hand through my hair. "What happened after?" she nudged me along.

My hand came up and wiped my eyes. "Nothing. He told me to stop thinking about it, and just feel. But I don't know what I feel. Then we drove home," I answered. I sniffled slightly. I had to ask them the question that had been on my mind all night. "I-is Troy st-til my boyfriend?" I asked them looking up. I had stopped wiping my tears. There was too many.

"Oh, honey," Taylor said and wrapped her arms around me in a hug. That wasn't an answer. And if it had to be considered one, it would be a no.

Sharpay ran her hand up and down my back, trying to sooth me. It didn't help me much. After a couple minutes I began to calm down, but not completely. "I don't want it to be over," I told them both. "I mean, I don't know how I feel about him, is that so bad? Can't I be with him still until I figure out what I feel?" I asked, looking from Sharpay to Taylor and back.

They both looked at each other. Not a good sign. "Why don't you think you love Troy yet?" Taylor asked, grabbing my hand with hers.

"It's only been a month!" I exclaimed. Can't they see that? Love doesn't happen in a month.

Sharpay nodded. "We know that reason, G. Why else?" she asked. My gaze went to the comforter on my bed.

"Because love doesn't happen that fast. How do I even know what love is? I am only seventeen. How do I know if what I feel for Troy is love? What if it is just a deep like? I don't want to tell him something I don't mean," I answered.

"How do you know love doesn't happen that fast?" Sharpay asked. What? I don't know that, it's just a common fact.

I shrugged. "It's like an unwritten rule," I said.

Taylor nodded. "Close your eyes," Taylor ordered. I knew better than to ignore her. My eyes closed. "Think about Troy," her voice told me. No, I don't want to. It hurts. My head was shaking no. "Gab, just do it," she sighed. I thought about him. I saw his face in my mind. His blue eyes, his wind swept hair, and the way it dangles in his eyes. His crooked smile, and how it made my heart skip a beat. In my mind, I was there too. Just standing there, next to him. He held his hand out, like he often did. It made me smile. In my mind, I took it. I could feel the tingles, but they weren't as strong as normal. Probably because it was all in my head.

"Now what do you feel?" a voice asked in my ear softly.

Love. It was what I felt. In my head, it felt great. But that wasn't reality. My eyes snapped open, and my hand flew over my mouth. Tears prickled my eyes again, but I didn't know why. "G, what was it?" Taylor asked.

I shook my head. I didn't want to say it aloud. It scared me, that I could feel so strongly already. The hurt in my heart escalated. My heart felt like it was breaking in two.

"What's wrong, Hun?" Taylor asked, prying my hands off my face.

My head kept shaking. "I love him. I mean I really love him. More than anything," I answered.

"Then why are you freaking out?" Sharpay asked. She gave me a confused look.

"Because I do love him. With my whole heart, but I'm scared," I told them.

They both gave me a small smile. "Do you trust Troy?" Sharpay asked.

I nodded with no hesitation. "Of course."

"Can you trust him with your heart?" Taylor asked.

This question I hesitated for. "I.. think," I murmured. I didn't know.

"Come on, get dressed," Sharpay commanded me, pulling me up and out of bed. Hey! "Tay do you have the clothes for today?" she asked. Taylor nodded and threw an outfit in my direction. "Put this on," she ordered.

I knew better than to resist. Sharpay gets what Sharpay wants. I groaned and put on the clothes. To my delight, a pair of comfy jeans, and a graphic tee that said 'Yes, it's me'. I didn't know what it meant, but it made me laugh when I saw it in the store.

"Where are we going?" I asked as Sharpay ushered me my desk chair to brush my hair. She put it up in a high pony tail. Taylor tossed me my flats, and I slipped them on.

"Not far," Taylor answered my questions as Sharpay grabbed my hand and proceeded to pull my from the room. "Mrs. Montez, we're taking Gabriella out tonight. She'll be back tomorrow afternoon!" Taylor yelled in my home. My mom yelled back with a faint 'okay'. Good parenting! Don't ask where we are going, what we are doing. Just let me leave. It's okay, I'll survive, maybe. Who knows what they want to do to me. We didn't pass any of my brothers on the way down. They all probably left when they heard Sharpay scolding me in my room. I'd run for cover too.

Sharpay guided me to her SUV and directed me into the back seat. Taylor got in the passenger. "Where the hell are you taking me?" I asked from the back seat. We had been driving for a while, but I didn't know where.

Neither answered. Great. Another uncomfortable silence like last night with Troy. Okay, I do love him. I do. But that doesn't help me much. I didn't trust him with my heart, what kind of love is that? Why am I so scared to trust him with my heart? Even if I did learn to trust him, I shouldn't be with him. I already hurt him so badly by saying I didn't love him. He didn't deserve that. He could get a girl who really loves him and trusts him completely. Unlike me.

Sharpay and Taylor were right. I was insecure with him. Was. I get it now. Yes, that whole talk yesterday before the auction helped. It helped me realize I do deserve him, and he deserves me. But after what I did to him, maybe he should do better than me.

I didn't notice Sharpay turn into our destination. I was too deep in thought. "Where are w-" I started but instantly knew where we were. I didn't want to be there. "Drive away," I instructed, but Sharpay just turned the car off.

"No, G. You have to face this. You have to face your feelings. You have to stop being scared, because that is what you are. I know you too well. You're scared. And I want to know why. No, Troy should know why," she told me. I shook my head.

"No!" I refused. "I don't want to be here, at the park. I want to go home." Troy wasn't there, but I still didn't want to be here. This was where I broke his heart.

Taylor turned in her seat to me too. "Why are you scared, Gab?" she asked softly.

"Because he might hurt me!" I exclaimed. Where did that come from? Would he hurt me? Probably not. Keyword there being probably. What happens if he does hurt me? It will hurt. I could easily be broken. I don't want to feel like that. Ever. I guess I was holding it in subconsciously. Like I didn't want to think he would hurt me, so I didn't realize I was holding it in? That doesn't make any sense.

"Well, you're hurting him right now!" Sharpay replied. Ouch. That hurt. It was true though. Was is fair that I didn't want to tell him I love him because he might hurt me, when I am the one hurting him and he had the courage to tell me he does love me. No, it's not fair.

My eyes fell to the floor of the car. "How did you even find out about this place?" I asked, keeping my voice low. Nice avoidance, Gab.

"I heard Troy ranting in his room, and FYI that boy can swear like no tomorrow," she told me. I laughed a little.

"We brought you here, Gab, to beat some sense into you. Okay, yes, Troy might hurt you. Just like Chad could hurt me, or you're mom could hurt your dad. That is the price you pay for love. Putting yourself out there. Do you really want to look back on your life in twenty years and say 'what if I took the chance with Troy? I could be married with kids instead of alone'. Troy put himself out there for you, Honey. Now, the question is: are you going to do the same for him? Or are you going to dump him and live a lonely, loveless life?" Taylor asked. Wow, that was, like, deep. Even for Taylor.

I didn't respond. I just looked at the back of the seat in front of me. Sharpay didn't add to Taylor's little speech either. She just turned the car on and turned around. I zoned out the whole ride home.

I do love Troy. He trusted me last night, and put his heart on the line, and I just stomped on it. If he could trust me, why couldn't I trust him. What has he ever done that made me doubt him? Nothing. When girls come on to him, he pushes them off. He never checks out other girls, well, at least when I am around I don't notice him doing it. He could have any girl in the damn school, and he chose me. Why couldn't I just shut my mind off and feel like he asked? That was all I wanted to do.

Before I knew what was going on, someone yanked open the SUV side door and grabbed me. Two people actually. Ryan grabbed me under my armpits, and Chad had my legs.

"Guys!" I cried and tried to wiggle free, but it didn't do any good. They both work out on regular bases. "Let me go! Where are you taking me?" I asked.

They didn't answer. I was carried upstairs. Troy's door was burst open and I was thrown in. I landed on pillows. Convenient. I looked around. Troy was laying on his bed and throwing up and down a plush basketball pillow type thing. You know one of those weird pillows filled with those beads. This one was like that, only in the shape of a basketball.

"Guys!" I pleaded crawling over and pounding on the door. "Let me out!" I ordered.

There was faint laughing. Oh, they are all going to pay. "No. You two work this out. We are going to Sharpay's to sleep over. See you in the morning. Oh, and Chad's parents are away seeing relatives!" Taylor yelled through the door and I heard footsteps getting further and further away.

My hand went to the door knob. It was locked from the outside. "They changed them around. I came in here after my shower at one. They locked me in. Haven't left since," Troy answered my unasked question.

Shit. I have to pee. "I have to go to the bathroom," I whined.

"They left the bathroom open, but the door leading to the hall is locked from the outside," Troy told me. Troy had a direct door to the bathroom. He kept playing with his little pillow. He talked to me in a monotone voice.

"What about food, and drinks?" I asked, I wanted to stop asking the questions, but they needed to be asked.

He pointed to a decent sized cooler near his closet. No doubt filled with food and drinks. They think of everything. I quickly went to the bathroom and came back. I sat at the wall next to the door. With a pillow under me. I didn't want to stay in the bathroom. What would he think I was doing? Gross.

I could feel the tension in the room. There was usually no tension what so ever with us. I knew the tension was my fault. Say something! My brain commanded. I don't know what to say. Say anything. You love him, think of something.

"I can't whistle," I said aloud. I can't whistle? What the hell is that? That is all I can think of? What am I Bevin from One Tree Hill? I think I am marginally smarter than her. I can't whistle though.

Troy didn't catch his pillow this time. It landed on his face. I leaned back and forward laughing. He started laughing too. "You can't whistle?" he asked, he was sitting up on his bed now. His hand was over his stomach from laughing so hard.

I shook my head as I finished laughing. My mouth formed into an o and I blew air. Nothing. "See?" I asked in return.

He nodded. We were quiet for a moment or two after that. "You don't have to sit on the floor you know," he told me and moved further up the bed, and his head motioned to the other end of the bed.

I got up silently and moved to the bed. I sat down stiffly. "Did they at least give us a t.v?" I asked, looking around. Didn't look at like it.

He shook his head. "No, they have us a portable DVD player, though," he answered. A small one. A screen where you have to be, like, laying on the other person to see the movie too. Real smart guys. I bet that was Sharpay's idea. I leaned back against the wall. Troy did too on his side.

"What happened, Troy?" I asked in a whisper, but I knew he could hear me. "Why am I like this?" I asked.

I looked over, and saw his head turned to me. "Like what?" he asked in return.

"Why did I freeze up yesterday when you told me you loved me? Why do I try to ignore my feelings for you?" I asked.

Troy's head moved to face forward. "Why don't you tell me?"

I can do this. I went over it with Sharpay and Taylor not even half an hour ago. "I'm scared," I whispered my confession.

When he heard this, Troy reached his hand over and laced it with mine. Tears started coming down from my eyes when he touched me. It felt good to touch him again. In the short time we didn't see each other, I missed him terribly. This thumb slowly rubbed my hand gently. "Of what?" he asked.

I wiped some of the tears with my other hand. "Of you, of what I feel," I listed off softly. He didn't say anything. He wanted me to go on. "It scares me of how much I feel for you. I think that is why I froze yesterday. It's only been a month, and I am in love with you!" I explained. "It weird for me to feel like that. I usually think everything through. I mean, I knew I was falling for you, but I didn't think it would be this fast. It scares me. And I am afraid you because I am in love with you, and you can so easily break me."

I looked over and Troy was staring at me. "Y-you love m-me?" he stuttered out.

I moved over on the bed so I was closer to him. "Yes, Troy, I love you. Did you hear anything else I said?" I asked, a small smile on my face from his cuteness.

He nodded. "Yeah. I just- you love me?" he asked again. Can he get it through his head?

I nodded and my other hand came up to cup his cheek. "Yes, Troy, I love you. With my whole heart," I told him yet again.

He leaned in closer. "I love you, too," he responded. He put his lips on me, and I felt the fireworks like I always have. My mouth moved with his in unison. We didn't push further, just his lips on mine was enough for now. He pulled away a little bit later. "You shouldn't be scared," he murmured, my forehead was pressed against his and he was looking straight in my eyes. "I would never hurt you."

"Like I hurt you?" I replied. His eyes darkened for a second, then went back to the happiness.

He shook his head. "You didn't mean to you. I kinda dropped a bomb on you. It was normal for you to react like you did. I'm sorry," he apologized. I'm sorry?!

"Troy!" I exclaimed pulling away slightly. "I should be the one apologizing. I am the one who hurt you, not the other way around," I reminded him.

"Brie," he started. "I could have been more understanding, I should have understood what we have only been together for a month, it's only natural you freak out a little," he corrected me.

"That's not the point," I responded. "The point is, I hurt you. You should hate me!" I told him.

"Hey, hey, hey," he said running his fingers down my cheek. "I could never hate you, Brie. Never," he revealed.

I nodded my head and looked back up at him. "What do we do now?" I asked, sighing and leaning my head against his shoulder. Somehow, I felt different from yesterday. I felt different from ten minutes ago, actually.

He leaned his head on mine. "We pick up from where we left off," he answered.

I moved away from him and moved my body to straddle him. "I think we left off from about here, don't you think?" I asked in a husky whisper.

He saw the gleam in my eye and held my hips down so I couldn't move. "Just because we love each other doesn't mean we have to have sex, you know," he told me.

I nodded. "I know," I agreed. "But I want to." I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned in closer. "You said when I was ready, you would be too right?" I asked.

He coughed squeakily. "Ye-yeah," he answered.

"Then whats the problem?" I asked, running my hands along the bottom of his neck.

He shook his head. "No, problem," he said and moved so I was laying underneath him.

* * *

**Next chapter is a time jump, I believe. **

**Do you like it?**

**Review please.**

**I didn't do my triple check for errors, so sorry if there are any. I am struggling with the next chapter, so I don't know when is will be out. School is getting tougher, I like to stay on honor roll, so I have to work hard. I'll try to update this weekend. **

**-- Kayleigh**


	13. Rather Be With You

**Thanks for everything. I really mean it!**

**I should have more time to write now because I dropped a class that I didn't like. Yay!**

**Here it is. **

**Review your thoughts!**

**READ TO UNDERSTAND:**

**this chapter is a time jump to summer. about four months. **

* * *

I'd rather be with you, baby  
You know what you're doing to me  
You're the one, the only one  
That sets it all on fire  
Yeah you, baby  
(and I can see you want to be with me)  
Yeah you know what I'm saying is true  
I'd rather be with you

Rather Be With You, by Vanessa Hudgens. LOVE HER!  


* * *

"Get in closer, mija," my mom told me again. I can't get any closer into this damn picture. If I do, I will be too close to Marcus for sister comfort. Ewe. But, being the good little girl that I am, I moved half an inch closer. She smiled brightly and pressed the button on her digital camera. The camera flashed several times.

"I am going to kill Isabelle for buying her that damn camera," Lucas mumbled grumpily as we took the pictures. I started laughing. This is their graduation day. They should be happy. No more high school. College out of state at Duke. Away from me. He he. I mean, so sad.

Mami stopped taking pictures. "And just what is so funny Gabriella Carmen?" she asked, getting in a mom pose. Oooh, scary. All mom's have super powers that make you feel like an idiot when you didn't really do anything wrong. Or a total jackass when you did do something wrong.

I shook my head. "Nothing, Mami," I answered, and all laughing ceased from me. I heard Felix chuckle behind me, and I stomped on his foot. He winced. Ha, that's what you get when you piss off your sister who is forced to wear an ugly floral skirt, and high heels. Don't mess with girls, buddy. They can fight back with their.. girly things.

She smiled again. "Good, now get in closer," she told me. Ugh! Good God woman, stop zooming in or something. When you have eight kids, six at home for this little photo op, you should not be picky about pictures! You should be happy the other two aren't home taking up more space on the camera screen. Several more flashes happened, and blurs of colors appeared in my vision.

"Mami, why do we need eighty pictures, when you only need one for the twins' photo album?" I asked, rubbing my eyes. Marcus pushed me from behind.

"You make it sound like she still has a baby book for us, and is just dying to put this picture in it," he told me. Ha! If he only knew she _is_ dying to do that. She still has two photo slots left in all of our photo albums, one for our graduations, one for our weddings.

I just grinned and kept quiet. "Come on, kids, let's get in the car!" our dad yelled to all six of us. I couldn't wait to get out of this hideous floral skirt, and pink baggish shirt. I didn't want to wear this. But my mom picked out what I was supposed to wear, because apparently what I picked out the first time was not appropriate. This skirt weighs like ten pounds. Do you know how hot it gets in New Mexico in June? I usually don't like to wear revealing clothing, even though I am dating Troy and have expanded my clothing horizons, but in this heat it's a short shorts, tank top day. But I didn't want to go home and change. They are there.

My whole family.

The WHOLE family. My mom is one of five, and my dad is one of seven. I have a lot of cousins. We are all ten or older, the ones younger than ten are the the kids of those who reproduced already. I have too many first cousins to count, and a couple second cousins due to said reproduction.

I really don't mind sharing my room with two other girls at the moment, and the bathrooms to about fifteen people. What I do mind is _her_.

Ana. The evil cousin. I am not joking when I say she is evil. We have hated each other since we were babies. Well at least that is what my mom and Aunt Nina have told us. We were born three days apart from each other, so the whole family thought we would be the best of friends. Let me take a moment to laugh. Okay. We see each other maybe four times a year, and we always end up hating each other more than we did the year before. We didn't think it was possible, but the hatred always grows.

The only reason I don't kill her is my other cousin, Adrianna. I call her Ads most of the time. We're about a month apart in age, me being older, not that I care. Ana does though, she loves to remind us she is older than us. We don't get what the big deal is, its just an age. But, no, she brags about it. It's gets so annoying all the time.

And as in Montez family tradition we get together at my house every beginning of June, on our last day of school. The other cousins finish school a couple days before we do, I don't know why, it's just the way it has always been. We have a party for whoever is graduating, and someone is always graduating. This year it's Marcus, Lucas, and JJ's party. JJ is Ana's brother, but don't worry he isn't evil. JJ stands for Jose Junior. They live in Utah.

This year I am sharing my room with Adrianna and Brandi, her little sister. Brandi is Vince's age. JJ is staying with Marc and Luke in their room, and that is about all I know. Most cousins, grandparents, uncles, and aunts are spread out in various rooms. Some stay in hotel's but the others stay in the Montez Motel, as my father calls it. Embarrassing, I know.

"Now, listen, Gabriella," my mother started as we entered the neighborhood. Uh oh. I don't like that tone of voice. "I want no fighting with Ana this year," she told me. Ha, easy for you to say, she isn't evil to you. She didn't steal your barbie doll, pull her head off and hang it from a tree. No, she helps you in the kitchen and plays good little niece. God, I hate her. "And to make sure it happens, I will strike a deal with you," she added as my brothers got out of the car. I leaned forward to her and gave her a sign I was listening. "Troy can come over in one hour, if there is no fighting."

Hallelujah! I nodded eagerly. "Yes, Mami, I promise no fighting if Troy can come over," I confirmed. If Troy comes, I can easily escape her conniving clutches if I am doing other things with him. Hmm, other things. Get your mind out of the gutter, Gab, you can't do _that_ with family literally everywhere. Damn.

She nodded and smiled. She reached her hand back and layed it on my cheek. "You have been much happier since you started dating him, mija," she told me. I smiled and nodded against her hand.

"I really like him, Mami," I said. Me and Troy decided not to tell our parents we love each other yet. We knew that they would say we don't love each other and we are just kids. We'll tell them, eventually. Troy's mom is moving in the house behind Chad's early July. I haven't met her yet, but I've talked to her on the phone. She's nice.

My mom smiled. "Good, because I can tell he really likes you, too." She got out of the car, and I followed. "Come on, let's get out of these clothes into something Montez party worthy, and try to have fun tonight," my mom proposed and looped her arm through mine. I nodded.

I walked into the house to be swarmed by the family I hadn't seen yet. Ten minutes of 'look how big you've gotten' and 'do you have a boyfriend yet?' oh and my favorite from my grandmother 'Gabi! You've got boobs'. I haven't see Grandma Garcia in a year. She couldn't make it to a couple family get togethers.

I rushed to my room the minute I could, and I have avoided Ana successfully. Point for Gabriella.

It's freaking hot outside, which lead me to change into short shorts and a white strapless shirt. The shirt flowed to the bottom of my short shorts, only showing an inch or so. I put my hair up into a pony tail. For the first time in forever, and it took extensive pleading to Troy to make him stop giving me hickeys. It's like his favorite hobbie now. I was slipping on my white flip flops when my bedroom door flew open and slammed shut.

Adrianna stormed over to me. "If you leave me down there alone for one more minute.." she veered off. Ha, this isn't scary, trying getting yelled at by Sharpay.

I laughed. "Sorry, I had to change," I apologized. I quickly pulled my phone out and sent a text to Troy.

_come ova in 1 hour plz i need u_

"Ana is in full bitch mode, and if she tries to help my mom out one more time.." she trailed off again. She does that a lot, not end her sentences. Ana's 'thing' is to suck up to the parents so no one believe she is a bitch, but the rest of the cousins know she is. Even JJ knows, and he is her brother.

I smiled before my cell phone broke out into No Air, by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown. My song for Troy. His song for me on his phone is With You, by Chris Brown.

_k but in wat way do u need me?_

He sent back. I totally got the innuendo behind that. I sighed and text-ed back on my new Venus. I splurged a little getting a new phone. Plus my other phone broke when I threw it at the wall when me and Troy got into a fight two months ago. The fight only lasted three days, and I was pissed that I broke it.

_not that way u perv. 2 save me from my evil cousin_

"Will you stop texting the mystery person, and get back to Ana and her bitchiness please?" Adrianna asked, making me look up from texting.

She doesn't know yet. None of my family knows I have been dating Troy for about five months. Only my siblings. Plus, I wanted to see Ana's face when she found out. I already told Troy I would be flaunting him around this weekend in front of her. He didn't care much. He said as long as my brothers don't find out we are having sex he doesn't mind, because he kind of doesn't want to get beat up. "It's not a mystery person, it's my boyfriend," I said nonchalantly.

She shot up from my bed where she was laying down. "You have a boyfriend!?" she asked talking quickly.

I nodded smiling. "Yep," I answered.

She jumped up and hugged me. "I'm so happy for you." My cell phone starting singing again before I could respond to her.

_haha k fine i wil be there in 1 hour love u_

I sent back that I loved him too. "Let's get downstairs, my mom promised that if I don't fight with Ana, then Troy can come over in an hour," I said and pulled her out the door while putting my phone on vibrate. "That's his name by the way, Troy."

"Have fun with that one," Adrianna mumbled as we walked down the steps.

"Gabriella!" Grandma Montez called from the dining room, I smiled and pulled Adrianna in there.

I hugged her quickly. "Hey, Grams," I greeted, sitting down next to her.

She smiled and patted my knee. "You get more beautiful every time I see you," she complimented me. All grandparents say that.

I ducked my head low. "Grams," I said blushing slightly. I don't take compliments well. Even from Troy.

She shook her head. "No, you're both beautiful, and don't let your generation get you down," she told me and Adrianna. She partied in the sixties. Flower power! With all her kids. She has never been one of those people to sit back and let the kids have all the fun. Married and with kids, she still found time to protest and give flowers to cops.

We finally got away forty-five minutes later. "Finally," Adrianna sighed with relief, she had already been trapped by Grandma Montez tonight. She tells amazing stories though. And a few gross ones that you don't want to hear about her and Gramps.

I slapped her arm as we sat down at an empty picnic table. "Shut up, she's cute. And without her and Grandpa, we wouldn't be alive because she had our dads," I reminded her. Not a mental image I want, though. Insert ewe here.

"I'm getting a soda, want one?" she asked, moving to get up. I nodded and took my phone out. I couldn't text him around Grams. She hates new technology. She wants to know why we can't just call each other. He text-ed a few times, but I had to ignore them.

_sry talkin to grams wats up?_

I sent to him. "Well, well, if it isn't little Gabriella!" a voice that made me cringe said, in front of me. Little? It's three days, girl! Get over it.

Be nice, Troy is coming over, be nice. I fake smiled. "Ana! It's so good to see you," I greeted. That hurt to just do. This is not going to be easy. Hurry Ads! My phone vibrated.

_nothin 10 mins to go! Shar wants 2 no if she can come over 2_

He text-ed back. Aw. I love him. Sharpay come over here? No. I do not want a repeat of last year when her and Ana got into a fight over me. About how Ana treats me like shit.

_no not after last yr just u :)_

I looked up to see Ana trying to lean over and see what I was doing. I slipped my phone into my back pocket. "So, how was your year?" I asked, the fake smile plastered on my face. Ugh, I hate this. I want to tell her off. Tell her that she is a bitch who will have fifteen husbands and become a cougar. She'll have one child who is spoiled and will send her to a nursing home when she is fifty, never to be seen from again. But I won't, I'm not that mean, and I want Troy to come over.

Ana had confusion on her face. "Fine," she gave me a tight lipped answer. "Who are you texting?" she asked in an obnoxious voice. Like I don't have friends, bitch please.

"I'm back!" Adrianna sing-songed, saving me from diving across the table to slap her silly. I smiled for real this time that Adrianna just saved me. Ads is always doing that. Saving me from Ana. She has more self-restraint than me I took my drink and downed half of it so I didn't have to answer her question.

"Little Cousin!" another voice said, coming to sit next to me. JJ. Always saving me from the evil spawn too. Gotta love that cousin bond that Ana lacks.

I grinned hugely. "Hey, JJ," I greeted. How did someone so nice and someone so cruel come from the same person? I mean, Uncle Jose is great, and so is Aunt Nina. So what happened with her? Well, to tell the truth, Aunt Nina can be a little bitchy sometimes. Well, all girls are bitchy sometimes. Ana just lives there, in bitchy land.

He wrapped his arm around my neck. "What is this I hear of my baby cousin dating the best guy on the basketball team?" he asked, jerking me towards him.

I laughed. "Something like that," I answered, still smiling.

"What? I don't get a picture of this guy? I need to judge him, I'm your favorite cousin, I have judging rights," he told me, holding his hand out for a picture.

"Do you see room for a photo in this outfit?" I asked, leaning up to look at him in this weird angle. My cell phone vibrated again. I pulled away and reached into my back pocket.

_k i wil be over soon luv ya_

I smiled looking down. JJ leaned over to look at it, I slipped it shut and smacked him on the chest. "Who says you're my favorite cousin?" I asked him.

"Yeah, it could be me," Adrianna said sticking her head in. Ana kept weirdly quiet. Is there a hint of jealousy?

JJ childishly stuck his tongue out. Yeah, that's mature. Who is the one graduating here? Not me or Adrianna. "What's this? A Montez cousin reunion?" Marc said pushing Adrianna over to sit next to me. Felix, Luke, and Vince along with Brandi sat near Ana.

"Why were we not invited? This is our party," Luke asked, bumping into Brandi's shoulder.

I rolled my eyes. "There is not nearly enough room here for a Montez cousin reunion," I told them both.

"I want the picture, damn it," JJ said holding his hand out. I shook my head no.

"You talkin' about Hoops?" Luke asked, stealing my drink. I reached over for it but JJ held me down. I want my damn drink back!

JJ nodded. "If that's what the kid's name is," he answered.

"His name is Troy, they just call him Hoops because Marc and Luke decided to nickname the team, give me my damn drink back!" I exclaimed reaching for it.

"When did you start dating him?" Ana asked, the same fake smile I had on my face earlier on hers. Luke handed me my now empty drink. Great. Pig.

"Couple months ago," I answered vaguely. Why does she have to know? Oh, because she wants everything I have therefore her wanting Troy to be hers. Nope, not ganna happen. Nada. Don't even try. We've been there, ask Allison. Brandi went into a conversation with Vince, I heard the name Roxy once or twice. They are still dating, but they fight a lot. "Speaking of significant others, Felix, where is Jaymi?" I asked.

"She has a final right now, I already finished mine," he said. Damn, I want her here. She tends to run Ana interference. Well, she has every time Ana and me have been in the same room together.

JJ shook his arm around my neck to get my attention, I pealed his arm off. "What?" I asked. They are getting annoying. Aren't the younger ones suppose to be annoying, not the other way around? I tolerate Vince more than I do Marcus, Lucas, and JJ at times. Yes, JJ and me are close for cousins, but when he hangs with the twins they rub off on him. "Fine, here is a damn picture," I answered his unasked question. I pulled out my phone and went to my pictures and gave it to him.

"Damn," he commented looking through the pictures. Does he have a guy crush? Troy isn't that hott is he? Ha, who am I kidding. Yeah, he is.

Ana took this moment to strike. "Have you gone all the way?" she asked quite loudly. All my brothers, even Vince, spit out their drinks. It would have been a funny scene if it wasn't about me. They all turned to me.

Uh, Gab, this would be the time to lie. I shook my head vigorously. "No, no, no, no, no," I denied. Did that sound believable? Well, none of them got up and started running to Chad's so maybe? "No," I confirmed.

Ana just sat there smirking. Slut. She knows what she is doing. And if she even tries to do the whole hitting on Troy thing because he is mine, it won't work. Trust me, his sex life is healthy enough, thankyouverymuch!

"You better be a virgin, Gabriella Carmen Montez," Felix said pointing his finger at me. What is with me and the full name thing? Do I go around calling him Felix Daniel Montez? Have him and Sharpay been hanging out? Is she cheating on Zeke with him? EWE!

I nodded. "Yeah, yeah, I am," I told him. They seemed to buy it and started talking to each other. Ana was still smirking at me. I mouthed 'bitch' at her. She just smirked wider. Gah! She loves me getting pissed at her. I wanted to slap her, I wanted to cut all of her hair off, I wanted to break her nose, and then break the new one when she gets it redone. But fate intervened.

Arms wrapped around my waist and gasped. I heard a chuckle behind me, and knew it was Troy, plus the tingles were there.

I turned around. "Don't ever do that again Troy Alexander Bolton!" I scolded and punched him on the chest, with real force. I heard my brothers laughing behind me. He smiled and leaned his hands on the table behind me and kissed me gently on the lips.

"Sorry," he murmured. I nodded slightly and pulled him down next to me, pushing over JJ. When he sat down I wrapped my arms around him in a hug. "You know that punch hurt, Brie," Troy said laughing as he pulled away.

"Where do you think she learned it from?" Marcus asked from across the table.

Luke nodded in agreement. "Don't ever have sex with our little sister," he added. "Or you will feel it in full force."

Troy started coughing and turned red. Aw, he hardly blushes. I rubbed his back gently. "You okay there, babe?" I asked, smiling myself. He nodded after a while. "Troy these are JJ, Brandi, Arianna, and Ana. Guys this is Troy, my boyfriend," I introduced quickly. He nodded a hello, but kept looking down at the table. That is a dead giveaway that he has had sex with me. We have to work on the whole lying thing.

"Oh, Troy, you're here," my mom said walking over, and putting a hand on Marcus' shoulder.

He smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Montez," he greeted. My mom loves him. Lucky for me. But she quickly moved her eyes back to me and gave me a look. A mom look. You know the one, where they are talking to you with their eyes, and somehow you know exactly what they are saying.

"Remember what we talked about, mija," she told me, to make sure I knew what she was saying. I nodded quickly. She smiled. "Have fun, kids," she said and went back on her motherly way.

I reached under the table and laced my hand with one of Troy's, then I proceeded to get up. "Come on, boyfriend." I pulled on his hand, making him get up.

"Where are you guys going?" Luke asked, eyeing us questioningly. I smirked thinking of an idea.

"Up to my room to have sex," I answered and pulled Troy in.

I heard protests of "Gabriella!" I laughed and pulled Troy through my house.

"Brie, did you have to do that?" Troy whined as we made our way deep into the house. I just laughed and held onto his arm. It was just a joke, I mean they will know we aren't going to have sex. Maybe. Hopefully. I'll protect him if my brothers try to attack.

I nodded and directed him towards the living room that was filled with the little munchkins. "Gabwella!" they all screamed together. They usually leave all the kids in one room, and someone checks on them every few minutes. I bent down and picked up one of the littlest ones.

"Hey cuties," I greeted, smiling at all of them. "Okay, Squirts, I have a proposition for all of you," I started. They all just stared. "You know cousin Ana?" I asked, they nodded.

"She isn't very nice," Luis said with a funny face. Ha! See, it isn't just me. She is even mean to the little ones.

I nodded. "I know. But to make up for it, she wants to play with you all," I told them all excitedly. They all nodded vigorously. "Okay, now all of you get in one line," I ordered. They scrambled into one. "Good, now all of you, hold each others hand, go out to the back deck, and find cousin Ana!" I exclaimed.

They all squealed and started running. I heard Troy chuckling behind me. I turned and saw him leaning against the entry way to the living room. "That was mean," he commented, taking a few steps toward me.

"Yeah, well you weren't there when she asked if we had gone all the way in front of all my brothers," I told him. "Now, what movie are we going to watch?" I asked and plopped down on the couch. I felt Troy sit down next to me and wrap his arm around my shoulders.

"Do we have to watch a movie?" he asked, as he moved forward and started to nibble on my ear. I giggled and pushed him away gently.

"Okay, question," I started and arranged it so my legs were spread across his. "We are having sex, and don't want my brothers to find out, or my whole family to find out, correct?" I asked, leaning forward.

He looked around to make sure no one was in the room. "Ah, yes?" he stated, but it came out more as a question.

"So if we started making out, your hands would run freely, correct?" I asked yet another question.

He considered it. "Most likely," he answered. He doesn't get it does he? At least he's cute. He has that going for him. And the whole bulging muscles thing. And that when he gets done in the weight room he's all sweaty and looks extremely sexy.. okay back to the point.

"And if my brothers were to walk in and see me with my shirt off, and you with some article of clothing off they will think we have sex. Therefore you will get a new arranged face, and I really like your face the way it is," I finished and ran my hand along his face.

His eyes lit up and he nodded. "Oh, I can't believe I didn't notice that. Now, this movie?"

Five minutes later found us fighting. Isn't our relationship great?

"No!" I exclaimed. "No. I won't," I confirmed.

We were over at the DVD case that was just that, a big case that held all of our DVDs. From Star Wars to Ice Age, we have them all. "Brie! It's a classic," he told me. If he tells me that one more time he won't have sex one more time until graduation.

"_8 Mile _is not a classic. It's Eminem!" I yelled. We tend to get loud over stupid things like this.

"Exactly, it's Eminem," he responded. He really is lucky he's cute, sweet, and really good to me, or I would let my brothers get him. I will not watch that movie again. Watching Eminem do those battle things is only entertaining for so long. Plus with him reminding me that Eminem's battle things aren't scripted and he makes them up on the spot gets annoying after the third or fourth time.

"We have watched it two times in the last week, let me pick the movie," I insisted pulling the movie out of his hand and tried to hide it behind my back.

He smiled. "You think putting it behind your back is going to stop me?" he asked, walking forward. Uh oh. I don't like this game.

I faked a frown. "You can have it back," I said and held it out to him. He shook his head.

"That isn't what I want right now, actually," he commented. Insert real frown here. I hate this game. It's not fun being chased. He took another step towards me. I took off running, bumping into random family members as I ran, but I did yell a faint 'sorry' does that count?

I knew it wouldn't help. He runs on a daily bases, when I only run when I have to or in gym. And when I have to is usually in gym. I jogged past the picnic table that some of my cousins and brothers still inhabited. "What's wrong, Gabs?" Adrianna yelled as I passed. I looked past her and saw Ana with the kids. Okay, that was a bit mean. Before I could answer, I was pummeled to the ground.

Troy had a knee on either side of me, and pinned my arms to the ground as he laughed. I groaned. "Troy, get off me," I told him and tried to wiggle free.

He leaned down closer so our noses were almost touching. "Tell me you love me and I am a sex God," he bargained.

"No!" I exclaimed with a smile.

He didn't faulter, he just leaned closer and kissed me gently. To say it made me weak in the knees wouldn't help, because I was sprawled out on the ground.

He pulled away and looked into my eyes. "I love you, and you are a sex God," I mumbled and he grinned. He got up in one swift motion and pulled me up too.

"You know," he mentioned locking his arms around my waist. "You're pretty good at sex, too," he said with smile against my lips.

I laughed and pulled away slightly. "Really?" I asked with a fake serious look on my face.

"Mhmm," he confirmed.

"Well, maybe you can show me some of your skills tomorrow at the real party?" I asked, pulling away and lacing my hands with his.

His eyebrows crinkled. "Real party?" he asked.

"Yep, you don't think we celebrate the graduations with the parents the whole time right?" I asked, he didn't answer. "Nope, us kids get together and have a real party. Alcohol, and actual fun. It's tomorrow at eight. You're coming right?"

He nodded and kissed my forehead. "Definitely."

* * *

**Here it is. More of a filler. The next one will pick up on the drama. I just thought you deserved a little fluff. **

**Review even though nothing happened. If you want to see something happen, review it or PM it please.**

**FILLER!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**--Kayleigh**


	14. Liar, Liar

**Here is the next one. I hope you all liked the last one.**

**I am sick, so yeah. I feel like complete and total shit. It's raining, and has been since three days ago. Being sick, and it being raining just pisses me off. Can't it be one or the other? They both depress you.**

**READ!**

**Okay, I didn't check this over as much as I usually do, the three times that I usually do, so if there are any spelling mistakes sorry. I have a two hour delay today, due to the face that we had 50 mph winds last night and trees are in roads. So I finished writing this, checked over it once, and now I am posting it. **

* * *

Liar, liar, pants on fire  
Liar, liar, stop your soul from catching  
Fire, fire, god and maker  
Liar, liar, pants on fire

Liar, Liar (Burn in Hell), by The Used

* * *

"Are you sure you're comfortable?" Troy asked into my ear later that night. Also in tradition, after the little kids go to bed and it is dark, the bonfire gets lighted. It's about ten right now.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "Yes, babe, I'm comfortable, stop asking," I mumbled against his cheek. Troy's sitting in a lawn chair, and I am sideways in his lap, so my legs go over one of the arms of the chair. There was also a blanket over us. It's gets a bit chilly in New Mexico at sundown. And we aren't that close to the fire.

He just smiled and layed his head on my shoulder. One of his hands was rubbing my thigh gently under the blanket. My hand came up and gently started stroking his hair. "Kay," he said sleepily.

I planted a small kiss on his forehead. "What has you so tired?" I asked, and my other hand under the blanket slipped under his shirt and drew doodles on his chest. We weren't together last night, so I knew it wasn't because of me. There had to be another reason.

He shrugged slightly. "Me and Chad stayed up last night until about three in the morning," he murmured.

I chuckled lightly and layed my head on his. "You have to get up at six for school. You only had three hours of sleep?" I asked. He nodded. "No wonder your tired, you're working not three hours of sleep, and my brothers forced you into playing basketball with them for about two hours tonight."

"Hmm, you know you love watching me play and get all sweaty," he told me, and his hand slipped further up my thigh and dipped under my shorts.

My head lifted off of his and he picked his head up too. "Don't start something you don't intend on finishing," I whispered looking into his eyes.

"I can't finish it anyways, you have two girls sleeping in your room and Chad's parents are home, along with Chad, and Ryan and Zeke sleeping over," he reminded me. His head dropped to my shoulder again.

I let out a small groan and my head layed against his once again. "At least we are sleeping over Sharpay's tomorrow," I mumbled. The party for us teenagers is at Sharpay's this year. It changes from year to year, because we can't have it at my house.

"Mhm," he answered. His hand moved back down to my thigh and began rubbing it softly again.

My fingers resumed stroking his hair. "Do you want to go home?" I whispered against his hair.

"No, but I kind of have to. Your mom is starting to send the friends home. Want to walk me?" he asked, and my head moved off of his.

I nodded, and I took my hand out from under his shirt, and his hand moved down to around my knee. I threw the blanket off of us and proceeded to get up. I took his hand to try and pull him up.

"I'm comfortable," he groaned. I laughed. Didn't he just ask me to walk him home?

I pulled harder. "Come on, babe," I persuaded. "I can stay at your house for a couple minutes," I told him.

He quickly stood up and laced one of his hands with mine. "Goodnight, Troy!" Ana called from across the yard. He just nodded his head in her direction.

I led him over to my dad. "I'm ganna walk Troy home. Okay, Papi?" I asked, cutting into his conversation with Uncle Juan.

"Okay, hunny. Come back soon, or your mom will send one of your brothers over," he said. "It was nice talking with you today, Troy," he told Troy.

Troy nodded. "You too, sir," he responded and I pulled Troy away. Once we were out of site of my family, his arm came around my neck, and tugged me closer to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist. "I think," he started. "That your cousin is worse than Allison," he said.

I laughed. "Probably. She has this weird need to make my life a living hell, and most of the time it works," I replied. I leaned my head so I was looking up at him. "But, I have you now, and I don't care what she does. I know you would never cheat on me."

We stopped at Chad's front door. "Of course I wouldn't," he answered, and pulled me over to the side of the house so my brothers wouldn't see if they came looking. He pinned me against the house. "Besides, I'm going to love you forever, Gabriella Montez, nothing she is going to try will work." His lips descended on mine. I would have moved my arms around him to pull him closer, but he had them pinned against the house.

I was about to slip my tongue through his lips when he pulled away. Ugh, I hate when he does that. His hands loosened on mine though, and I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him close against me. "I love you," I whispered, looking up at him.

He smiled and kissed the side of my mouth. "I love you, too," he replied and tilted his head to lean down against my neck. His lips instantly connected with my spot under my ear. I moaned gently.

"Babe," I said breathlessly, and pulled away. He whimpered. He actually whimpered. "Why do you love to suck on my neck so much?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

He grinned. "Because," he started and lightly kissed my neck with every word. "I. Love. The. Way. You. React," he punctuated.

"Yeah, well, Lover boy, I have to get home, thanks for the hickey, though," I said and moved away from him. He turned and leaned against the house. I pulled my hair out of the pony tail and shook it out. I heard him moan and I looked up and him questioningly."What?" I asked.

He pulled me back against him and slipped his hands into the back pockets of my mini skirt. "You looked extremely sexy when you did that," he told me.

I smiled and ran my hands up and down his arms. "Save it for tomorrow at Sharpay's," I whispered and pulled away.

"Brie," he whined as I started walking away.

I smirked. "Love you," I called back to him. I heard a faint 'I love you, too' behind me.

-

xoxo

-

"So your parents think you are sleeping over my house?" Sharpay asked, as I got dressed for the real party. I grunted as I shimmied into my skirt. We've gone over this all night, can't she get it through her head?

I walked out of her closet and nodded. "Yes, Sharpay, they think I am sleeping here, which I am, just with more people than they think," I answered, and she gave me a weary eye. "Look, the separate part for all the kids under the age of twenty-five is a tradition. They basically know we are having this party, they just don't know it's here exactly," I added to ease her worries. She is worried about pissing off Mami Montez. My mother is not a mother you want to be mad at you.

"Where was it last year, again?" she asked getting up and looking at herself in a mirror.

I rolled my eyes. Sharpay was there last year. Only ones who were new to the party this year are Vince and Brandi. Oh, and Troy. "At one of Felix's friends house whose parents were out town. Micheal something," I told her anyways.

She nodded. "Right, that was before Jaymi came along," she said with a sigh in her voice. Geez! You have a boyfriend get over my brother already.

"Yes. Remember Zeke Baylor your adorable boyfriend who fawns over you?" I asked as I looked through her closet for an acceptable shirt to wear tonight.

She scoffed. "I don't like that you are insinuating that I don't like Zeke," she replied and put her hands on her hips. "Every girl, boyfriend or not, will always have a boy who they will have fantasies over. It's natural," she told me.

I nodded. "Like Hayden Christensen?" I asked, about ready to go to the party topless. Troy would love it. I mean, the party is just starting downstairs. I should probably wait until all my brothers are drunk first, so they don't notice. Who am I kidding they are going to bitch me out just for wearing this skirt.

Sharpay sighed once again. "You have got to get over _Star Wars_. It's so twenty years ago," she told me, while pushing me aside from the closet I was looking in and flipped through a couple shirts.

"Actually the new ones are so two years ago, not twenty. And he is hott. Have you seen _Jumper_?" I asked, sitting on her bed with my arms crossed over my shirt. It was a baggy pajama shirt that you would never wear outside of your bedroom.

She nodded. "Yeah, he looks better with short hair than long," she answered. Aha! So she does admit he is hott. Point for me. "Here," she said and threw a shirt at me.

I caught it easily and held it up. The red shirt was silky, and would flow over my skirt nicely, all the while showing I had curves. It also had low neckline. I smiled a thanks in her direction and slipped the shirt on, careful not to touch my hair much or my make up. My hair was styled in curls, and my long bangs where tied in back, but left the rest down. Some locks of hair fell down framing my face.

Just as the shirt was one Sharpay's door opened. Nice timing, huh? It was Adrianna. "Are you guys coming down or what? The party is picking up and fast," she told us. The party isn't just for Montez's, kids from school come too.

Sharpay took a long last look in the mirror and nodded. "I'm going down now, you coming, G?" she asked looking back.

"Yeah, I just have to slip my shoes on, I'll be down in a sec," I answered, looking in Sharpay's closet for a pair of red heels. Heels have become routine for parties. I knew better than to try and put flats or flip flops on. Sharpay wouldn't have it. She just nodded her head slightly and kept going down the stairs.

"And just so you know, Gab, Ana is attached to Troy like they are Siamese twins," she clued me in.

I strapped on my last shoe and stood up, my head cocked in the side a bit. "I knew it would happen. She's Ana," I responded. "She wants everything I have, and unfortunately that means Troy. I've already warned him," I explained.

Adrianna shrugged. "Ana is trying to use the 'no sex' thing as an in for him. She has no idea that you guys.. um," she trailed off. I walked with her out the door and made sure her door was locked behind me. Shar didn't want any horny kids in her room. She had about six rooms closed off for us to sleep in. She said if me and Troy want a room, to grab it fast, and make sure we had the key.

Ads was right. The party was picking up. Since Sharpay's house is ginormous, it wasn't full, but it was close. "Where did you last see them?" I asked over the music.

Adrianna looked around. "One of the living rooms?" she stated, but it was more of a question.

I nodded, and grabbed her hand so I wouldn't lose her in the crowd, I noticed guys looking at me, but I ignored them. I didn't get why, I looked like most the girls in here. So why stare at me?

After walking around for five minutes, I found the living room they were in. Adrianna was right, Ana was draped over him like a blanket. Can you say slut? He didn't look comfortable though. He's wearing dark blue baggy jeans, with a light blue polo shirt, and you can see his boxers a bit. He had a can of coke in his hand. Good. That means he hasn't started drinking yet. Troy must have sensed me, because as soon as I walked in the room, his head whipped in my direction. He got up quickly and walked over to me. Causing Ana to fall to the couch. Ha! Bitch. Adrianna dropped my hand and walked forward to whoever was in the room. I didn't see much after I saw Troy. He set his drink on the table nearest to me and enveloped me in his arms.

My arms wound around him, too. "Your cousin is driving me insane," he mumbled against my neck.

I laughed a little bit and pulled away. "I told you she has this need to have everything I do," I reminded him, lacing his hands with mine. I gestured over to his coke can next to us on the table. "You're not drinking tonight?" I asked. He isn't a big drinker, but when he has the chance, he has a few beers.

He shrugged. "Nah. I just want to be with you," he answered, tugging on my hands so my body was pressed against his. He cocked his head to the side, to a door to another room. "Want to go dance?" he asked, rubbing my knuckles with his thumbs. I bit my lip and nodded.

"Yeah," I said aloud. He smiled and started walking backwards, leading me to the room. He pulled me through all the people to an area that wasn't so packed. We stopped, and I turned around so my back was pressed against his front. We weren't like the other people in the room who grinded hard and forcefully, we just moved with each other. I leaned my head against his shoulder behind me and his hands moved to my hips and kept me in movement with him.

I felt his lips move down to my ear. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" he asked, his voice a whisper into my ear.

I shook my head. "No," I answered, looking over at him.

His arms wrapped around my waist and held me to him. "Well, you do," he told me. I bit my lip, and my cheeks turned pink. He turned me around so I was pressed against his front, and our hips kept grinding together. "You don't see yourself clearly," he murmured and his lips brushed over mind gently. My arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I just.." I started and trailed off. "I'm not used to it. I was never told that growing up. I mean, my parents and grandparents along with Sharpay have told me. But I've never believed it," I whispered, leaning my head against his shoulder.

He leaned his head down and kissed my neck gently. "You should, because you are. I haven't seen another girl more beautiful than you," he told me.

I lifted my head up and looked into his eyes. I could see the truth in them. Before I could say anything else, someone interrupted us.

"Troysie!" a voice squealed, I looked over to see Ana. I looked back to him and mouthed 'Troysie?'. He shrugged with wide eyes. "I want to dance with you before the parties over," she said and a finger came up and trailed down his chest. I saw the grimace in his face and chuckled a bit.

He moved her hand off him. "I'm not much of a dancer," he replied and dropped her hand. His arm tightened around my waist and pulled me closer. Nice lie-age. He loves dancing. Well, with me he loves dancing. "I only do when Brie asks," he said and cocked his head towards me. That was when Ana noticed me. Bitch and a half. No, and a whole. That makes her two bitches. That doesn't really make sense.

"Hey, cuz!" I greeted while faking excitement. I saw her eyes fill with annoyance. At least I am good for one thing. Annoying her. "Having fun yet?" I asked. Which is totally fun.

She shrugged. "I could be having more," she answered, her eyes traveling over Troy. I moved to step forward, but Troy's arm around my waist kept me next to him. No, I want to break her nose. For real this time.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, well, me and Brie were about to go do something, so we'll see you later?" he asked. We were about to do what? And stop being so polite. There is a time to use your manners, and there is a time to be mean. This is war Peacock! Okay, move your thoughts away from _Clue, the movie_. How did I even remember that?

"We'll try to find you later!" I told her and pulled Troy away. Okay, not. I will try to avoid her later. But she has like fifty fucking clones tailing me, just waiting to catch Troy alone to make her slutty move. "Now what were we about to do?" I asked, turning around to face Troy when we were away from Ana.

He didn't answer. He just grinned and started pulling me further into the house. "Come on," he said and led me away. Okay, weird. I was going to ask annoying questions the whole time he pulled me around, but that is too annoying, even for me. Only people I like to annoy are my brothers, Ana, and sometimes Sharpay. He pulled me outside and kept going.

"Seriously, Troy," I stated, but he didn't tell me. He pulled me pass the pool house. The only thing pass the pool house is the.. "Swing set," I breathed, as Troy stopped. There were Christmas lights wrapped around the metal swing sets post's. "Wh-when did you do this?"

He shrugged and removed his hand from mine, then slipped them into his pockets. "I really didn't. I told Sharpay I wanted to do something special for you. I told her my idea, she said she begged her dad to put this up when she was a kid. One of her maids did it. I really didn't have time, or I would have," he told me.

I smiled. He's so cute. "This is really great, Troy. It was your idea, that's what matters. Why did you do this though?" I asked, still looking at the twinkling lights.

I felt him take my hand again and he lead me over to the swing set and sat me down in one. He stayed standing and pulled something out of his pocket. I didn't see what is was, because his hand enclosed around it. He moved so he was standing behind me. "Pick up your hair," he whispered into my ear. Okay, that means he is putting something around my neck. Now if it was one of my brothers asking me that, I would think they were about to choke me, but I lifted my hair up for Troy. I felt something a little bit cold fall around my neck, and I dropped my hair.

I looked down. It was a ring. His varsity ring. "What?" I asked. Didn't he know the tradition. You can't just give your girlfriend your ring. They are like your Greek letters of a fraternity at our school.

He bent down in front of me and laced one of our hands together. "I know what you are thinking, and I know what giving your girl this ring means," he told me. Oh. "I asked your brothers, and they said it was okay, because technically they are still the captains. So I won't get my ass kicked for giving this to you," he added. Yeah. It's a gay tradition, but it has been at East High forever. "I know," he started but didn't finish. "I know when couples, especially our age, start having sex on regular basis it can take over their relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love it when we make love. It's great, really great."

I smiled and nodded. That's true.

"Phenomenal even," he added. Okay, blush alert. Keep going. "I just want you to know, it's not just about sex with me. I mean, it wasn't before we starting having sex, and it hasn't changed since we started. I wasn't lying yesterday when I told you I am going to love you forever. I am," he finished. I stood up and pulled him up with me. Tears prickled the edge of my eyes. "Hey, I didn't mean to make you cry, Brie," he said, and wiped away the one tear that fell.

My hand came up and layed on top of his hand that didn't leave my face. "Don't worry, babe, happy years. Girly tears," I told him. He smiled slightly. "I'm going to love you forever, too," I murmured looking up at him.

His hand slipped behind my neck and pulled my lips up to his. My hands clung to his shirt on either side of him. His lips were soft and gentle, and made my knees weak. I sagged into him, not trusting my knees at the moment. Troy pulled out mid moan. "We can't do this," he said and a finger traced my bottom lip.

"Why?" I asked in a breathless voice and continued to cling to him.

He smiled, and cupped my cheek. "Because as kinky as it sounds, we shouldn't have sex against the pool house at a wild party because a, four of your brothers are wandering around and b, someone could find us and even though that is part of the thrill I am the only guy that has seen you naked and I want to keep it that way," he answered.

"You are such a sap," I told him, moving my weight back to my own feet. "But it's okay, because it makes you cuter," I added, pushing him down onto a swing, and moved so I was straddling his lap, my legs on either side of him. My head snuggled into his shoulder.

He didn't respond, he just wrapped his arms around my waist to keep me against his chest, and dipped his head so it was against my hair.

-

We walked back into the party half an hour later smiles planted onto both of our faces.

"Ewe, were you two doing something naughty on my swing set?" Sharpay asked, walking up to us, Zeke not to be seen, and a look of worry in her eye.

I chuckled. "We were thinking about it," I joked, and she let out a shake of near disgust.

"That's all well and good, but there is a problem that needs you Gabi," she told me. "I was just about to walk down and find you."

I walked out from under Troy's arm. "What's up?" I asked, worry overtaking my face.

She sighed. "It's Vince," she said. What about him. Speak, Shar! "Him and Roxy had the biggest fight ever. Like literally a screaming match went down in the middle of Daddy's library. She left in tears and he stomped upstairs, the only one he wants to talk to is you. All of your brothers are up trying to get him out of one of the guest rooms," she finished.

I looked back to Troy and pressed a kiss against his lips quickly. "I'll be down soon, hopefully," I whispered, and he nodded.

"I'll be trying to avoid Ana," he said. I gave him a faint smile, and took off to get to the stairs. I found Felix banging on the door and Marc and Luke leaning against the wall on either side.

"Come on, Vince, open up!" he yelled.

"Just go back to the party!" Vince shouted back.

I walked up to them, and pushed Felix out of the way. "Vin, it's me, Gabriella," I said through the door. The door opened, and I was yanked in. "Ouch, why does everyone think that my arm is not attached to my socket, it does tend to hurt you know," I muttered.

"Where were you?!" he exclaimed, his hand ran through his hair as he walked to the bed.

I sighed and pulled the desk chair over to the bed to sit. "I was with Troy. Now, what happened? You made Roxy cry?" I asked. Have I taught him anything about girls? Where did I go wrong? I should have been around their relationship more, I was just kind of busy having an actual life.

He dropped his head into his hands and groaned. "I don't know," he said. "Okay, we were playing spin the bottle-" he started and interrupted him.

"You were playing spin the bottle? That is so junior high," I reminded him. That game does tend to mess up relationships. If you are in a relationship, that game, along with seven minutes in heaven, is a no, no.

He sighed. "Can I finish please? And Sharpay is the one who started the game," he told me. Oh, she would do something like that. I nodded for him to continue. "Anyways, it was Rox's turn and she spinned. Most of the kids playing were our age. It landed on Jeff Lansing." That sucks. Okay, Jeff is like my Ana for Vince. Evil, and wants everything he has. His enemy just lives here, a double suck for him. Well, Allison lives here, but she has backed off. "Well, they kissed a little longer than I would have liked. I got pissed and walked away. I went back to talk to her, to find her and Jeff had both disappeared. I finally found them walking out of the bathroom. God, Lala, her shirt was on backwards. We just started screaming from there."

What a little slut! They are only fifteen. "Hey, come here," I told him, and pulled him into a hug. Vince is a bit emotional for a guy. His arms wrapped around my shoulders and he started crying against my shoulder. It sucks seeing a younger sibling cry. I can see the perspective of my brothers now. Vince is more in touch with his feelings than most guys. He really, really, liked her. Maybe not love, but it hurts all the same. "You okay?" I asked five minutes later when he pulled away.

He nodded and sniffled a little. "Yeah, sorry about that," he mumbled, clearing his face of stray years. "Don't tell anyone I cried in here," he demanded. I smiled.

"I would never, Vinny," I confirmed. "Look, as worn out as this saying is, it's Roxy's loss. She chose to cheat on you, and be a little ho," I told him, and he laughed a little. "Your a great person, Vin. Mainly because you grew up with me and don't act like male prostitutes like our brothers," I went on, earning another laugh. Points for the Gabster! Whoa, did I just channel my inner Chad? "I know for a fact that you are a great boyfriend, because yes, I watched you two at school, it's my duty as your big sister to look out for you, like Marc, Luke, and Felix do for me. The point is she didn't know how great you are because you were basically her first boyfriend. Now that she has lost you, she will feel like complete and total shit," I cheered him up. He smiled. "Most guys don't treat their girlfriends like you treated her. She's ganna realize that when Jeff stomps all over her, and wants you back. But you have to know that you are better than her. You deserve better than her."

"I just- why couldn't she break up with me before she decided to cheat?" he asked, running a hand over his face. "Do you always feel this bad when you break up with someone?" he asked.

I nodded. "I've never really broken up with someone for real, I mean I have only had two other boyfriends before Troy, in eighth grade, and I didn't care much when we broke up. But, from the fights that me and Troy have had, yes, you will always feel like your heart is getting ripped out when your girlfriend hurts you," I answered. "Do you want to get back to the party, or do you want to talk some more? I don't mind either one. It's up to you."

"Do I look like I cried?" he asked, looking into my eyes. My eyes roamed over his face.

"Nope," I confirmed.

"Then let's go," he said, and stood up. That's my boy!

-

I have been looking for Troy for about ten minutes now. Where the hell is he? I haven't seen Ana either, but that doesn't mean they are together. Even if they are, I trust him, and they would probably only be together if she trapped him.

"Chad, have you seen Troy?" I asked, somewhat shouting over the music as he danced with Taylor. Taylor shook her head, answering the question.

"Nah," he answered for himself. "How's Vince?" he asked.

I shrugged. "It's his first real break up, it's as good as it can get," I said. He won't be back to Vince, Vince for a couple days. He'll mope and play Xbox nonstop, plus be putting quarters into the cuss jar more often, along with eating the chocolate syrup from the bottle. Gross, but he'll survive, and I'll help him.

"Where's Brie?" I heard a slur over the noise. That's Troy because the person called me Brie, and he slurred. Great, that means he is drunk. I was gone for what, thirty minutes, probably less. He could only be seriously drunk if he did like ten keg stands in a row. Or a lot of shots.

"I'll find her, finish off the cup and I'll get you a new one," I heard the girl with him tell him. Ana!? What the fuck is she doing getting my boyfriend drunk? Chad and Taylor heard it too because they walked with me in the direction of them. Did she somehow figure out that he is at his horniest when he is drunk? Yes, our relationship is not all about sex, but when he drinks his mind clouds over and all he wants to do is have sex. Most of the time I can just make out with him and he'll calm down.

"Nooo," he slurred out. "I want Gabriella," he said with a pout. He was drawing some attention from the people around him. My brothers included. I pushed forward and walked over to him. His face lit up. "Babe!" he exclaimed and tried to walk over to me. What the hell was she doing? Did she force alcohol down is throat the whole time I was upstairs? Most likely. Once again, she is a bitch.

"Hey," I greeted, my hands grabbing the sides of his light blue polo to steady him. "Are you okay?" I asked, my fingers running down his face. He gave me an exaggerated nod.

Ana must have been unhappy with my appearance, because she stepped in. "He's fine, he's been with me," she told me, a hand on her hip, the other hand had a cup, the cup I am guessing she was trying to get him to finish off.

"Yeah, that's what I am afraid of," I mumbled, looking back to Troy.

"What, you don't trust me?" she asked, trying to go all Queen Latifah in my face.

I turned to her. "Exactly!" I told her, my voice rising. I saw JJ, and my brothers take a hesitant step forward, knowing this was going to begin a shouting match. "He wasn't even drinking when I left him."

"Look, chica, don't blame me because your boyfriend came to me to have some actual fun," she told me. Oh, no she didn't.

I was literally going to backhand her, but Felix caught my hand and pushed me and Troy back a foot or two. "Don't start this, Gabriella, she's a bitch just trying to get a rise out of you and you know it," he reminded me.

"Hey, don't call me a bitch!" Ana yelled, walking forward, but JJ moved in front of her.

"Don't even start, Ana Laurianne Montez," JJ ordered, using a older sibling tone in his voice.

Troy turned me to see him. Do not say anything stupid, please. "Let's go upstairs, Brie," he slurred out. Like that! When the hell did we all start channeling our inner Chad's tonight? Normally it is funny, this is just making things more of a mess right now.

"Why? We all know Gabriella is a good little virgin," Ana snapped from behind JJ.

God, Troy, please don't speak. "That's what you think," he informed her. Oh shit!

"Gabriella?" Felix asked, turning to me with shock in his voice.

I couldn't deny it. The guilt was all over my face. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" I asked.

All my brothers started at once. Someone had turned the music down, and everyone was looking at us. Great, now the whole school thinks I am a little slut. "What the fuck Gabriella!" Marcus was the loudest. "Have you been lying to us this whole time?" he shouted. Lying about what? "I mean is Troy really your first fucking boyfriend? How that fuck could you just lie to all of us like that?" he yelled.

"Hey! Back the hell up, just because I am not the good little virgin like everyone thinks doesn't mean I have been lying to you all!" I shouted to him. "And what the hell is up with you?" I asked, looking over at Ana who had a smirk etched into her face. "Do you just love making my life a complete shit whole every time you visit? Is your life that horrible that you have to flirt with my boyfriend, and get my brothers mad at me, basically calling me a slut?" I asked her, my voice still shouting. JJ didn't step in to help her because he knew she deserved it.

"No one is calling you a slut, Gabriella!" Felix denied, it seemed like all of our voices turned into shouting. Troy was just hanging on to me to keep from falling. I couldn't blame him for letting our little secret slip, especially since he gave me his ring earlier. He's drunk, and most people who are drunk can't keep secrets when provoked. I just wish when my brothers did find out I was having sex was either when I was married, or at least not at a public place.

"What the fuck, you told us you were a virgin yesterday!" Luke reminded me. Okay, yes I did lie to them all yesterday. They caught me there. "I'm ganna fucking kill you!" he shouted towards Troy, and began stalking towards us. I moved my whole body in front of Troy. "Move out of my way Gabriella," he told me with a tone of older sibling, that made you want to listen.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not going to move at let you hurt him, Lucas. If you must know, in front of half the school by the way, I basically had to talk him into having sex with me the first time we did it. He wanted to wait," I yelled.

"Brie, my head hurts," Troy whispered into my ear, and his head fell onto my shoulder. Well, with all the yelling it probably would. Mine was starting to hurt, and I wasn't even drunk.

My eyes glared at my brothers, making them all step backwards. "I'm going to get him out of here," I told them all.

"Like hell you are!" Marc yelled, taking the step forwards again. Felix nodded in agreement. Luke crossed his arms and dared me to move.

Vince walked forward, with his hands in his pockets. "Guys, let her go," he said, and all their heads whipped in his direction. "This is Gabriella," he started. Well, yeah that is my name, don't ware it out. Okay, bad joke, just stop thinking for once in your life. "She isn't a virgin, so what? You guys are more protective of her than Dad!" he exclaimed. Oh, good point, keep going. "Guys, this is the sister that basically helped raise us. I mean when Mami and Papi were busy with Belle, and Rena, where did we all go? To Gab. Now you are all going to treat her like shit because you found out she isn't as innocent as you all think? At least she waited until she was seventeen and sober unlike all of you who lost your virginity's when you were fifteen or sixteen and drunk. If I told you all right now I wasn't a virgin you would pat me on the back and tell me good job," he kept going. Damn, he's on fire. And he better be a virgin! He can't even drive yet. "I get you all want to protect her, and I do too, but you have to stop trying to control her. You are just going to drive her away in the long run."

"Shar!" I called out, and a set of keys came flying in my direction. The SUV, good, I don't want to drive around in a pink convertible right now. "I'm taking him home," I informed them all, with a small smile in Vince's direction, led Troy out of the house.

As I stepped outside a crack of lightening lit up the sky. Great. Just my mood right now. How could a night that started so great end up like this?

* * *

**Here it is. Someone said her brothers finding out would cause drama. I don't like the fight, but I am not sure how much better I can write it, sorry. Longest one yet!**

**Okay, I am thinking of a sequel. Don't worry this story isn't ending until Gabriella graduates, and no I won't give you the summary, because it will give you insight on the rest of the story. But just so you know, it takes place after college, and I have some pretty good ideas for it. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Always, Kayleigh**


	15. Drive

**Thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them coming, I didn't get much last time. The more you review, the more excited I get to write, and the better the chapter will be.**

**Only a little more than a month until HSM3 comes out!**

**Gabi isn't as fun and sarcastic, she's a bit sad right now. She'll have some comments, but other than that it's mopey Gabi for right now.**

**WOOT WOOT!! GOT OVER 200 VOTES! Keep them coming.**

* * *

I've come a long way  
I see the light of day  
I think I've found the answers I'm looking for  
And there ain't no reason  
For turning back, its just one life  
I'll play the hand I've got  
I'm gonna drive

-- Drive, by Vanessa Hudgens  


* * *

I've always been petrified of thunderstorms. Ever since I was a kid. Whether it's the loud booming, the flashes of lightening, pounding rain, or noisy winds, I don't know. I've just always been scared of them. Childish, I know. My parents think I have been grown out of it when I was nine, and stopped running into their room. But ever since I stopped going to their room, I just sit up all night, rocking back and forward with my knees pulled to my chest. The only ones who know of this are Vince and Troy. Vince knows because my room is next to his, and he heard me up once when I was eleven, almost crying because the storm outside was so bad. Ever since then, Vince comes in my room and sits with me. But that is only when he hears the storm, and I am at home in my room.

But I'm not at home, in my room. I'm in Troy's room. I, as quietly as I could, got him up to his room, and down to his boxers. I put on one of his shirts for pajamas. Troy's bed is up against the wall, which has a window. So, this led me to be sitting up, my knees pulled to my chest, rocking back and forward looking out the window as Troy slept off his drunkenness.

And even though the storm is really horrible outside, I'm not as bad as I should be. Usually I would be holding in tears, that's how bad I get when it storms. I _am_ scared and the storm _is_ horrible, but somehow being with Troy even though he is asleep helps me. I almost jumped back from the window when one of the loudest booms practically shook the house.

Troy groaned against his pillow. It obviously woke him up. "It's loud," he mumbled, turning over so he was facing up. His eyes slid open to see me. I smiled faintly as he looked surprised to see me there.

"Hey, baby," I whispered, one of my hands unwrapping from around my legs, and came to push some of the hair out of his eyes. Part of me didn't want to tell him, because it wasn't his fault. It's my brothers who are mad at me, and well him. But it's my family to deal with, so it's my problem. And I can handle it, he doesn't have to. But he is going to want to know and help in anyway he can.

He groaned again as another boom broke out all around us. "What time is it?" he asked, moving to sit up against the headboard.

I looked over at his alarm clock. "Around three-thirty," I told him, my voice barely audible. He scooted forward and wrapped an arm around my back.

He leaned down and kissed my shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked over the constant noise.

I nodded slightly, shrinking back into him. "Do you remember last night?" I asked, my voice a little bit louder than before, but not much.

He situated himself so he had a leg on either side of me and his arms were around my middle. "Ah, I remember going to the party, Ana hitting on me, giving you my ring necklace, then you had to go talk to Vince.." he started but trailed off.

My head leaned back against his shoulder. "Ana finding you, forcing large amounts alcohol down your throat, and then you basically announcing to my brothers that we have sex," I filled in for him.

His head fell to my shoulder. "And, I'm not dead?" he asked. "Because this feels like it could be heaven because you're here," he added, a smirk on his face. Okay, can you say cheesy? That's so Naley.

I laughed for the first time since we got to his house. "How long have you been waiting to say that to me?" I asked, looking at him upside down from my angle.

Troy shrugged. "A while," he answered with a small smile. "Seriously, with detail, what happened?" he asked.

My head rolled forward. "Well, they all started yelling, I saved you from dying, Vince stepped in and told them off, I got Sharpay's SUV, and I drove us here," I explained to him. His hand moved up to my neck and gently started massaging it. "Then the storm started." The stupid storm that hasn't let me sleep all night. Which will cause me having bags under my eyes tomorrow, how attractive. Well, my brothers, the snitches they are, have most likely told my mother and I won't be out of my room until school starts. Well, for my job at Lava Springs, but that's about it. At least Troy works there this summer.

"I'm sorry," he murmured against my neck and kissed it softly. He shouldn't say sorry, he unintentionally caused this. The bitch should apologize, but she won't. She is basking in the mess of my life right now. Just once, I want to come out on top when me and her fight. Just once. But I never do, it's always me doing the damage control to my family when she leaves.

I lifted my head back up. "It's not your fault. It's Ana's," I corrected him. "I don't blame you, you were drunk," I added. I turned my torso so I was facing him. "Do you remember when me and you watched One Tree Hill, season four, when I bought it on DVD?"

His expression turned confused, but he nodded none the less. "You mean forced me to watch, but yes," he answered. Okay, not the point right now. The point right now is that we watched it.

"When Karen was in the hospital after the whole shooting fiasco, Lucas asked Peyton to just lay down with him, to heal him," I started. "Do you think you can heal me until morning, by just holding me?" I asked, my voice broke off in a whisper.

He nodded again and pulled me down into a sleeping position. "We can do anything you want until morning," he murmured. My hand moved over his heart, and I closed my eyes against his chest.

"I get why they care," I started to let my feelings out. "I mean if Vince started having sex, I would be a bit, I don't know, freaked out. He's my little brother, like Alex. But I can't control him to that extent. Yes, I can force him to turn off the Xbox, get me some food or a drink when I want it, yell at him for never putting the seat down after he goes to the bathroom, but I can't control him when he wants to start having sex. I'll tell him how not to get a girl pregnant, to make sure that when he does decide to have sex to make sure that he is ready and in love. But they yelled at me like I was thirteen. I can take care of myself for most the time, but they kept telling me how I should be better than them. Better than what? Okay, yes, they act like prostitutes most of the time, and they don't do well in school, but underneath all of that they are good people. When I was eight I wanted to be like them, not with all the boy tempers and annoying comments, but they can't stop me from growing up. I'm not that same little eight year old girl anymore, though." By the time I finished my little speech, a couple tears found their way down my cheeks. I hate when most of my brothers are mad at me. Marcus and Lucas are one thing, I knew we would make up because the fight was stupid. What they found out tonight was huge, and had meaning. This one won't really get solved with 'I'm sorrys'.

Troy's hand was moving up and down my arm, soothing me a bit. "I wish I could do something to help you, Brie," Troy whispered into my ear.

I wiped my face off with the back of my hand and kissed his chest over his heart. "You are helping me," I murmured. "You're listening to me. You're _healing_ me."

-

xoxo

-

"Brie, stop stalling," Troy muttered against my shoulder. Me and Troy healed until morning. Morning meaning until about nine-thirty. I took a shower, and put on some clothes that I had left over here from whenever I slept over. I thanked God it was a pair of suede track pants, a matching hoodie and tank top. Both turquoise. My tank top white. I abandoned my high heels and asked Mrs. Danforth for a pair of flip flops. She found out I slept here, but I told her that I got into a fight with my brothers and nothing happened besides talking, and she was okay with it. At least someone trusts me. Of course, she doesn't know what the fight is about.

I didn't want to leave the sanctuary of Troy's arms, and the unhostile environment of the Danforth house. I just wanted to heal a little longer, is that so bad? I shook my head and breathed in the scent of the cologne he put on after his shower. I didn't know what the smell was exactly, it was just Troy. Just him. "I want to stay here, with you," I whispered into his hair.

He pulled away and his hands traveled to either side of my face. His lips connected with my forehead and I closed my eyes with contentment, pushing away the steadily growing feeling of uneasiness. "I know you do, baby, but you have to talk to your family and sort this all out. No matter what happens, it won't keep me away from you. Nothing can," he told me, moving so his forehead so it was now against mine. "Not even your own stubbornness," he added.

Only him, and possibly Chad, could make me laugh right now. And it worked. "I guess I have to go," I said, hesitantly pulling away. As much as I wanted to stay there with him, and keep healing, I did have to face my family and fight a bit, then hopefully settle this whole thing.

He nodded, taking in a deep breath. "You'll be back," he told me reassuringly, pushing himself off the door so I could open it and leave. Yes, some would say we are exaggerating this a bit, but he is the only thing keeping me together right now. I can take a lot of things, but knowing more than half my family is pissed or disappointed in me right now hurts. It really hurts. My family, no matter how much I complain, and say are annoying, and try to hide from in public because they always embarrass me, is one of the most important things in my life. My family, Troy, and my friends being the top three. And I consider Troy a part of my family, because, maybe in the future, Troy will be a part of my family.

I cleared my throat. "Yeah, just- if, if I come running back here, begging you take me away from all of it, will you?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

His hand came up and rested on my cheek, and I leaned into his hand. "Seeing as we still have Sharpay and Ryan's SUV, of course I will," he answered. That was the right answer.

I got up on my tiptoes and pressed my lips against his quickly, I couldn't deepen it, then I wouldn't be able to leave. "I love you," I murmured, opened the door, then slipped out quickly. I heard him whisper he loved me too behind me, but I kept walking. Across the street and to the front of my house. I looked back at Troy quickly. He nodded to the door. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

My house full of Montez's, sibling, aunts, uncles and everything in between were quiet. Some were gone, my dad being one of them, from what I could tell looking into various rooms as I walked through the house. My brothers were home, all sitting at the dining room table, Alex included. Isabelle and Serena come home soon. I don't know the exact date. I never thought to ask. My mom always took care of when they get home. She sends one of us to the airport, yes, but until she tells us to, most of us don't know the exact date and time.

The kitchen door swung open, to show my mother. A calm look over her face, a deadly calm look on her face. Never a good thing to see. She rolled her lips as if she had lip gloss on. "Kitchen," was all she said. "Now," she demanded. I knew better than to defy her. I squeezed by her, and turned around to face her. "Sit," she ordered, pointing a finger at a stool at the counter.

Can I at least pick my own chair? Guess not. I sat down, turning so I was still facing her. "Mami-" I started, but she shook her hand and lifted up a hand to tell me to stop talking. I quickly stopped. Okay.. you first then, got it.

"I am the one who is going to be talking, Gabriella Carmen, not you," she told me. I am seriously beginning to hate my whole name. "So, your brothers told me what was.. revealed to them last night at the kids party," she said. I nodded, knowing she didn't want me to answer her out loud. "I let you all have that party every year, thinking you are responsible enough to handle it," she kept going. I think she is talking to herself more than me.

"If you just let me exp-" I tried to start again, but her hand came up and stopped me once again.

She laughed awkwardly. "Let you explain? Explain what, Gabriella? You, a seventeen year old girl, is having sex on regular basis with your seventeen year old boyfriend. What is there to explain? When I put you on the pill when you started dating him, I didn't mean for you to actually need it. It was just a precaution," her speech went on.

I'm getting sick of his real quick. "I know Mami! I know!" I exclaimed, standing up, her eyes looked shocked for a second, but the look disappeared quickly. "But what did you all expect? Me to be a virgin forever? And the fact that you know Belle, Serena, Felix, Marc and Luke aren't virgins but you ignore it kills me. But as soon as you find out I'm not, you freak out!" I told her.

"You think I didn't care when I found out they weren't virgins? I did freak out, maybe not to their faces, but I did freak out with to father," she told me.

My hands flew up in annoyance. "Then why are you freaking out to my face? God, you all hold me up to his standard like I am supposed to be so much better than I am. I'm supposed to be the good one, the one who gets the best grades, the one you don't have to take care of as much as the rest of them because I act a little bit more mature. Do you know how much pressure that is? Yes, I am the one who tries to be good most of the time, I am the one with the highest GPA, and most of the time I do act more mature than them! I doesn't mean I don't make mistakes. And I don't consider having sex with Troy a mistake by the way." My voice was rising. I did not want to yell at my mother. I just wanted her to get it. All of it.

"I think it is! I don't want you to make the same mistakes that I did!" Mami yelled back to me. What the-? This is news to me. "I don't want you to be knocked up on your wedding day, to be forced to settle down so young like I was," she added, her voice still considerably loud.

I took a step back. "What are you saying Mami? That marrying Papi was a mistake? That Isabelle was? That all of us are?" I asked, my voice just as loud as hers. I didn't know she was pregnant when her and Papi got married. I never really took Belle's birthday and did the math to find out Mami was 'knocked up' on her wedding day.

"Do not say that Gabriella Montez!" she threatened. "I love your father, and all my children. I do not regret the life I have," she told me. Could she at least lower her voice a bit? "I just wish I had more time to be a kid, and didn't have to grow up so fast," she added.

"Just because I am having sex doesn't mean that I am going to get pregnant. We don't only use birth control for protection you know!" I told her. It felt weird to say condoms on front of my mother, so I avoided it. "Do you seriously think I want to get pregnant at my age? I want to go to college and have a career, then get married and have kids. Not before college. And even if I do end up 'knocked up' as you put it, it will be Troy's and I love him," I explained to her.

She scoffed crossing her arms. "You don't love him, what you love is having sex with him," she spat. Ouch. I felt tears begin to form in my eyes.

"You don't know anything! If you have to know, we told each other that we loved each other before we started having sex. And I do love him, Mami. I love the fact that when he walks into a room, my stomach does a flip flop and my heart starts pounding in my chest. I love the fact that when he touches me I feel tingles, and when he kisses me I feel fireworks. I love that I can be having the worst day, and when I see him everything seems okay," I told her, remembering what he told me when he first said he loved me, relaying it to her. It all being true for me too. "I can keep going, but I shouldn't have to. You know me, Mami. You_ know_ me. You know that I look at things from every angle. You should believe me, because I am Gabriella, the good one. The smart one. You should just trust me," I whispered, wiping my cheeks that tears were staining.

I didn't wait for her to respond. I just left the kitchen. I didn't look around at all the family members staring at me with shocked faces. I didn't look at my brothers, and I didn't stop when I saw Vince try to reach out to me. I kept walking. I started jogging when I got outside. I did see one of Sharpay's dad's cars, because they couldn't all fit in the convertible. I tried to open Chad's front door, but it was locked. I hate their lock, one slam of the door, and it ends up locking. I pounded on it rapidly, tears were still sliding down my face at a quick pace.

Luckily, Troy answered the door. "Brie?!" he said and stepped out of the house. I saw the others behind him, looking worriedly at me.

"You said that if I came back begging you to take me away from it all, you would. Is that option still open?" I asked, trying to wipe my tears.

He didn't look back to ask Shar if it was okay for us to take the SUV again. He just pulled the door closed, and started walking towards the SUV with me. He opened the door for me, and I hopped inside.

-

We didn't speak much as he drove. I knew if we started, I would start crying harder. It wasn't an awkward silence. We both knew exactly what we wanted to say, we just wanted to wait until we were far away. I didn't ask where he was taking me. I knew as soon as I asked him to take me away, he already had an idea. I was leaning my head against the coolness of the window when I felt the car stop. I looked up to see we were at a beach, well desert like area, that had a playground. An empty playground. I was still looking at it when I heard my door open, and Troy laced my hand with his.

"Come on, babe," he said and and gently pulled me out of the car. Well he tried. I was bit motionless. His arm came under my knees and around my back, pulling me bridal style against him. My arms instinctively wrapped around his neck and I leaned my head against his shoulder. He sat down on a slide, and held me in his lap. "What happened, Brie?" he asked quietly.

My eyes started tearing up again. God, I don't even know why I am crying.

"Do-don't start crying, Brie. I can't.. handle it," he told me. I nodded, and tried to stop it.

I let out a shaky breath. "My mom and me started screaming at each other, literally screaming. I didn't even get to talk to my brothers. She started talking about how she was pregnant when she married my dad. God, she said it like her life is out of control, like me and my siblings are mistakes. And about how she didn't want me to end up like her, getting married because I am pregnant, and settling down so young. I-I told her we are being extra safe. We almost always use a condom, and I am on the pill. I told her that we love each other. She said I don't love you, that I just love having sex with you," I whispered, another tears spilling out of my eye. I quickly brushed it away so he wouldn't see, but he did. "It's not true, I swea-" I kept going, but he cut me off.

"I know it's not true, Brie. Keep going," he said, and moved his hand up to play with his ring around my neck.

I nodded. "I told her that. That I love everything about you, I even listed off somethings. And I left saying she should trust me. She should believe that I do love you because I don't just jump into things," I finally finished.

"Look, Brie, I'm an only child so I don't know exactly what you and your brothers are going through, but I can somewhat see where she is coming from," he told me in one breath. Boyfriend say what? Before I could start yelling at him, one of his fingers came up and made sure my lips stayed closed. Stupid boyfriend that knows we too damn well. "Not from the whole getting married young thing, but from the other stuff. I mean, your her little 'mija' as she calls you. You're her little girl and she just found out you're in love with your boyfriend and you are having sex, she has to be somewhat shocked," he explained.

I nodded. That's true. "I know, but- I just wish she would let me be me, the whole family holds me up to this standard, and I just don't want to do it anymore," I mumbled, leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Do it? Do what?" he asked, and pulled the hair band out of my hair. It dropped down my back like a curtain. He has this thing with keeping my hair long. He likes it that way.

I shrugged and breathed in his scent again. Is that his body wash and cologne mixed together? Because I will buy them and wear it all the time. But then it wouldn't just be Troy's scent anymore. It would be mine, too. Maybe I should just smell him more often. Yeah, that works. "It, it. Be the good one, the smart one, the easy one. I just want to be me. Gabriella who is in love with her boyfriend, actually likes school, don't laugh. That is not cool when your girlfriend is in a sad mood right now!" I told him, trying to cover his mouth with my hand.

He kissed it and I smiled. "You're a dork," he said. Thanks, that's the way to make me feel so much better about my life right now. Good boyfriend, he knows just what to say. Can you feel the love radiating off of him? Troy leaned in and kissed my lips quickly. "You're just lucky that I like the fact that my girlfriend is weirdly smart, that and it will help around SAT time," he added. Jerk!

I turned so I was straddling him. "You know, I can be mean when it_ is_ SAT time and not go around you at all, because you are a big distraction," I replied, smiling evilly and wrapping my arms around his neck, his hands gripped my waist.

His eyebrow cocked upwards. "Really, think you can resist me the whole time you are studying?" he asked. Oh, no. No, no, no, no. I am not stupid enough to make another bet with him, especially since we are having sex right now, and he can kiss a lot more than my neck.

I shook my head. "I know I can't but, it's worth a shot. Now can we please get back to me?" I asked. As much as I love this banter right now, I really want to deal with the family problems first. We can play around later.

"I know, just what I am saying about your mom is that she is shocked her little girl is having sex and in love. I mean we are only seventeen, and most people don't think teenagers can fall in love. You're just going to have to let her calm down, sooner or later she will understand and begin accepting it," he explained. "And, you are the daughter who is most like her, so she doesn't want you to have to live the same life she did." What? That is totally and completely untrue. Okay, maybe our favorite food is cheese fries, and we would both rather have our hair up than down, and we can both handle the boys, and she met Papi when she was seventeen.. shit. I hate it when he is right.

"But is her life so bad? I mean she has my dad, a family, friends, a good job," I rattled off on my fingers.

Troy made me stop by jerking my hips forward that he still held. "Babe, she does love her life, I think she just wishes she could have done more before she had to settle down. Like backpacking across Europe, going to an actual college, not an online one. Don't think you are a mistake, Brie. You aren't," he told me.

I nodded. I hadn't really thought about it. But I'm glad her brought it up. It made me feel a bit better. "You're a good guy, Troy," I mumbled, as I kissed his forehead lightly.

"Well, I'm my best when I'm with you," he said,and his arms wrapped around my waist. He's so cute. I laughed and wiggled out of his embrace, got up, and started running away.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I heard him yell to me. I didn't answer, I just kept running until I reached the swings. I plopped down in the first one and started pumping me legs so I could go faster. When I got up high, I leaned back and felt the wind. It felt like I was free. Of my mom and what she said, of my brothers and what they think, of my dad and how I haven't seen him yet. "You're like five you know that?" I heard, and opened my eyes to see Troy behind me. I was still swinging back and forward and he looked upside down to me.

I grinned. "That means that you are rocking the craddle then, babe," I told him and leaned back up to start pumping my legs again.

"Hey, Brie?" I heard Troy ask, this time in front of me. I opened my eyes and saw him standing in front of me, like I heard. He had a smirk on his face. Uh-oh. Not good. In one swift leap Troy's hands connected with the chains of my swing, and he was half sitting on me.

"Troy!" I squealed and laughed. "Your heavy," I told him and started to peal his fingers off the chains.

His eyes went wide. "You wouldn't," he tried to tell himself, put I pushed another finger off. Yes, I would. He'll think next time before he calls me a weirdly smart, then hops on top of me. I flicked his last two fingers off and he fell down on his back underneath me. I held my feet up so I wouldn't kick him. Knocking him to the ground is enough. He groaned from the ground. "That hurt," he mumbled. I just laughed as I kept gliding over him. "You know, this is a good view," he told me. "If I just pull like this," he muttered to himself, and I felt a tug on my leg, and I tumbled out on top of him with an:

"Umph." All the air was knocked out of Troy's lungs. "Troy," I whined, putting my hands on either side of his head and picked my upper body up. "That hurt my ribs," I told him, and one hand came up and layed on my side. His fingers rubbed over them for a moment. Troy's other hand moved to my other side, and he pulled my body down so my full body weight was on him, and not on my hands. "What?" I whispered, looking into his eyes.

"You're so beautiful," he murmured, and his lips moved up to meet mine. One of my hands ran through his hair, and my other hand moved so it holding onto his shirt underneath me. My legs parted, and moved so I was straddling him once again. Troy pulled away a few seconds later.

I took in a huge amount of air and sat up the whole way. "What?" I asked breathlessly. He didn't respond he just sat up too. His hand came around my neck and my lips were jerked against his. His lips were warm, and moved with mine like they had so many times before. Kissing was like a reflexive action with him, I just did it. I didn't have to think about it, I just moved with him. My tongue was massaging his when he suddenly pulled away again.

"We can't do this," he told me.

I didn't get why we couldn't. I wanted to. I needed to. "Why?" I asked, my hands running up and down his back.

Troy didn't answer my question, he just stood up with me in his arms. He quickly walked us to the SUV and climbed in the back.

-

I kissed Troy deeply as I pulled my tank top down nearly an hour and a half later. "We should get going," I mumbled, and Troy nodded as he pulled me back into a kiss as he let his shirt drop down his chest. My arm wrapped around his shoulders again, and I lifted my leg and set it on the other side of him, straddling him. We were smart and flattened the back seat so we had more room. "Troy, Sharpay's going to be pissed, we've had her car for almost two hours, and had sex in the back," I said pulling away and tried to suck air into my lungs, but it didn't work much because he just kissed down my neck. Troy started sucking on my spot and my head fell back giving him more room. I felt him grin against my neck as my fingers threaded through his hair like they normally did. "Baby, I'm serious," I told him, but the end came out in a moan as I felt his tongue swirl around it.

"I'm being serious, too," he said in a seductive whisper when he pulled away. His fingers pushed my tank top up a bit and he started rubbing my bare skin. I bit back a moan and slipped my hands under his blue striped American Eagle shirt. "And Sharpay won't be able to tell we made love in the back," he murmured and he leaned forward to nibble on my ear lobe. My hips ground down against his, and his mouth disconnected from my ear in a hiss. "Plus, I don't think you mind right now," he added, pushing my hips back down to grind against him again.

I shook my head and bit my lip as he held my hips down, so I could feel how much he wanted to keep going. "I don't mind," I told him, my nails raking down his abs. "But someone is going to drive by and tell what we are doing in here." It was torture saying no right now especially since he wouldn't let my hips go, and my center was throbbing almost painfully.

"Let them. What are they going to do?" he asked, his voice husky. I pulled his head towards mine and started kissing down his neck as he did to me before. I quickly started kissing his spot, his pulse point. He didn't hold back his moan as I sucked on it, and my tongue massaged it. His head fell back against the window, and his hips thrust into mine, making me pull back from his neck moaning too. "Fuck, I need you, Brie," he told me.

I tried to clear my throat as I nodded. "Why did we get dressed again?" I asked, my breathing extraordinarily heavy.

He leaned down and kissed my collar bone. "You were worried about people driving by seeing us naked," he answered in between kisses.

Right. Bad idea. I pulled away slightly and pulled my shirt back over my head as fast as possible. Troy's hand reached behind my back as he expertly unclasped my bra with one hand and slipped it down my arms and it fell onto the SUV floor. His other hand joined and they both danced over my back gently pushing me against him. My mouth connected with his as I kissed him hungrily. "I need you, too," I whispered, pulling away. He nodded and began kissing down my chest. We really shouldn't have gotten dressed. His hands moved from my back and began rubbing up and down my sides, his thumbs rubbing my breasts along the way. He was moving painfully slow as he kissed down my chest, and I pushed him away, and pulled his shirt off. I thanked God all I had on now was my underwear, and the same with him. We didn't take the time to put our pants back on after the last round. Which was the second round. I lifted myself up and slipped off my bikini panties quickly.

As I was sliding mine off, Troy started pulling down his boxers. I pushed them off the rest of the way and discarded them beside me. "Babe," Troy started, his eyes roaming down my body. "I need to be inside you. Now," he told me, his eyes connected with mine and I saw the need in them.

I nodded. "I know," I murmured and scooted up to him further. "I love you," I said, finding my voice. I could only whisper until now.

"I know," Troy repeated. "I love you, too," he told me. My legs parted a bit more and I lowered myself on to him. We both moaned at the contact. My forehead fell to his shoulder as I started moving up and down slowly. His hands glided down to my hips and started guiding me. I felt him kiss my shoulder quickly and my pace sped up. "Fuck, Brie," he moaned and his head fell back against the window again. "You're so tight." I picked my head up from his shoulder, and my eyes connected with his as I rocked up and down, and back and forward at the same time. I removed my hands from his chest and found his knees behind me, so I was leaning backwards, making him plunge deeper within me.

"Troy," I moaned back to him. "I'm starting to- I'm starting," I couldn't finish my sentence as he guided my hips up and down his length, slipping deeper into me each time.

He nodded. "I know, baby," he said, his voice breaking off in a moan again. "Me, too." I felt like I couldn't move anymore, the pleasure was becoming too much, if that's possible. My hands moved forward and gripped his shoulders, but I tried to stay leaning back so he could thrust further into me.

"Tr-Troy," I started, breaking off for more air. "I can't, it's too mu-" My voice broke off again in a moan as he found my spot within me.

He nodded again, his chest moving up and down faster, sweat was forming on both of our bodies. "Yeah, you can," half of his reassurance was a moan.

"I'm so close, baby," I told him, my nails digging into his shoulders, but he didn't complain, or even make a sign that he felt it.

"Fuck," he said breathlessly. "Me, too," he replied. I was so close, I was almost there.

"Troy!" I called out as I came as I reached my climax, I felt my hands let go of his shoulders, not having the strength to hold on anymore. He guided my hips up and down a few more times before I felt him empty himself, as he came too. I collapsed onto his chest, not even trying to control my breathing, I just tried to get oxygen into my lungs.

His arms wrapped around my waist, and I lifted myself off of him. His breathing was heavy, too and he almost groaned as his member was set free. "I love you so much," he breathed into my ear.

I cleared my throat and nodded against his chest. "Always," I responded. We just held each other until our breathing calmed down.

"Sex eyes!" I called to Troy, bending down to look at my face in the mirror on the door of the car ten minutes later. I have sex eyes.

"Huh?" Troy grunted, poking his head out of the open SUV door in the back.

I turned around with my hands on my hips. Doesn't he get it? "I," I started, pointing to myself. "Have sex eyes!" I told him.

He shrugged and he went back to putting the backseat in it's original place. "What are sex eyes?" he asked, and I heard the chair click into place. He climbed out, and leaned against the car in front of me.

I rolled my eyes. "Its this glow you get in your eyes after you have good sex, you have them too!" I explained. Duh. Everyone knows that. Well, everyone who talks to Sharpay about sex knows that. Okay then, maybe not everyone knows that. Just me, and Taylor.

"Is that a bad thing? I mean, it was good sex. Better than just good," he said. Thanks for the compliment, but its not helping here.

I nodded. "Yes, it was good sex, all sex we have is good, better than good. They don't even have a word for how good the sex is between us, not to inflate your ego more, but I can't go home with sex eyes," I went on. "We're trying to show my mom, and brothers sorta, that we can be responsible while having sex. I can't go home with sex eyes. She'll know I was having good sex," I finished.

He cocked his head to the side, and one of his hands came to lay on my hip. "Yes, but you've had sex eyes for the past four months," he told me.

"But before she just thought they were happy eyes, not sex eyes. And now she will know exactly when I have sex," I explained, followed by a gasp. "We can't ever have again! She'll know. How weird," I mumbled to myself.

Troy's hand started gripping my hip, but not to the point where it was hurting me. "Hey, don't go that far. I didn't know what sex eyes were, neither will she, she'll just think they are still happy eyes because you were with me. Can we go now? Because you were the one complaining about how long we have been gone," he told me.

Oh, yeah. Right. "Fine," I sighed. "Seriously, just one night," I begged to Troy ten minutes later in the car as we drove home.

Troy chuckled. "Brie, I would love you to stay over for one more night, but your brothers would know, and your mom would kill me. You have to sleep at your house. And I seriously doubt one of your brothers will come into your room tonight and choke you to death," he told me.

My arms crossed over my chest, and my mouth formed into a pout. "I never said they would come into my room and kill me, it was your room and kill you. I would be in there for your protection," I clarified. Mom would kill one of the boys if they killed me, virgin or no virgin. If they hurt Troy, she'll look the other way.

We stopped at a red light and he turned to me. But his look quickly turned from calm and easy-going, to shock. "Brie!" he shouted, but before I knew it a car slammed into the passenger side of the car. My side of the car.

* * *

**Here it is. I hope you like it. Longest one yet! And the car thing has been planned for about a week or so.**

**That was my first sex scene, like ever. I was afraid of writing it, but I just sucked it up and let myself write. If it sucks, sorry. PM or review some pointers or something?**

**Next chapter will be up soon. Hopefully. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**Please.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	16. Let Go

**Thanks so much for all the reviews! They helped me write a lot for this chapter. And the rating of this story has moved up to a M. I don't know how many sex scenes there will be in the future. Probably a couple. If you don't read them, you can just skip 'em. **

**REMEMBER: I am thinking sequel. And whoever PMed me about a summary, I can't give you one. It will ruin this story. But, I can tell you it will be after college, four years into the future. And I already have all their professions lined up besides Sharpay, I am still tweaking with her.**

**Keep reviewing please!**

**READ: The beginning of this chapter is split up into tid bits. Sorry if it annoys you.**

* * *

It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown  
So, let go, l-let go  
Just get in  
Oh, it's so amazing here  
It's all right  
'Cause there's beauty in the breakdown

-- Let Go, by Frou Frou

* * *

I only saw the car for a second before I screamed and felt the impact of it against my body. I heard Troy yell too, but I couldn't hear much other than my own screaming. My body was jolted around violently in my seat, the dented car door smashed into my leg. My arms were flying around wildly, looking for anything to grab on to, in the process my wrist connected with the dashboard roughly.

The car was flipped on it's side, and we were pushed out into the other side of the road, the car spinned so we were sideways on the road. Another car must have hit the front of the car, because the SUV started spinning faster, and flipped all the way upside down. My window shattered with the force of the second car, spilling glass all over and cutting me.

When we were flipped all the way upside down, I slipped out of my seat belt, and fell to the ground with a hard thump, and pain broke out all over my chest. I cried out in and pain, and heard Troy yell my name. But I couldn't answer, black spots were clouding my eyes, and I slipped into unconsciousness.

-

There were sirens. A lot of them. They were close and loud. My mind flashed to the accident which must have only been a few minutes before.

Everything hurt. Everything. My whole body was throbbing with pain. I felt something wet underneath me as I layed face down on the roof of the car, which happened to be the ground. Somewhere, in the back of my mind, I knew it was blood, a lot of blood. I didn't want to move, scared the pain would escalate. I felt someones fingers on my neck. I have seen enough _ER_ to know they taking my pulse. To see if I was alive. I could be dead right now.

"Miss, are you awake?" I heard a gruff voice ask. I didn't want to answer. I couldn't answer. My face was against the ground. I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I was turned over. That must have been when he noticed the blood. "Are you awake?!" I heard louder, but I didn't respond again. I wasn't sure what was happening, but I heard glass smashing against the ground as he ran away quickly.

There was a groan next to me, and recognized it to be Troy's. "You have to stay upside down for a minute, kid," I heard a different voice tell him.

"Brie," he said, his voice shaking. I wanted to open my mouth and talk to him, tell him I was fine and okay. I heard a click and a crash. I knew he unbuckled himself against his EMT's wishes. Before I could say anything, I was pulled by my armpits out of the car. I was put on a stiff bed, I knew to be one of those tables ambulances have in the back of their cars. I bounced slightly when they straightened the legs of it. I felt a sharp pain in my chest, and cried out.

"Troy?" I mumbled, I wanted Troy. I wanted to know how he was. I didn't care about myself. I needed to know how he was. My whole stomach felt wet, my tank top and hoodie were stuck to body. It didn't feel right. I felt drained.

"Miss? What's your name?" I heard a paramedic ask. This one a girl. I felt my body elevate more, and I knew I was getting lifted into the ambulance.

"Where's Troy?" my voice croaked. My eyes were closed. I heard doors slam and knew we were about to drive away.

"Someone is handling him. What's your name?" I heard the girl ask. Will she just stop about me? I needed to know about him! If I told her my damn name would she tell me how Troy is?

I took in some air, the sharp pain got worse in my chest. "Gab-Gabriella Montez," I breathed out. I felt light-headed. I wasn't going to be awake for much more. I needed to know about Troy. "I-is Troy o-okay?" I mumbled, and felt a prick in my arm. No! I don't want to black out right now.

"I don't know. He should-" I started to hear, but blackness invaded my mind once again. No, I want Troy.

-

I could hear. That's it. I couldn't move. My fingers wouldn't twitch, my eyes wouldn't open.

"Wh-whats happening with my daughter?" I heard my Mami ask someone.

I heard a rustle of feet. We must be in the hospital, I could tell I was still moving. Getting rolled down the hallway. "She was in a car accident," it was a girl's voice. A new girl. No, really. I thought I got a paper cut. "Most of the impact was on her side. From what I can tell you right now, she has a broken wrist, a lot of cuts, and.." she trailed off. Just tell her damn it! "She's going to need surgery, now," the doctor finished. What?

I heard my mom start to cry harder. "Why?" I heard another voice ask. Papi.

"When the car flipped over, Gabriella slipped out of her seat belt, due to the fact that she wasn't wearing it properly. She fell frontwards on to the ground. A big piece of glass broke through the skin, and punctured her lung. We're going to need to operate. As soon as possible. We need the parents permission," the doctor explained.

This is all well and good, but where is Troy? I need to know he is okay. "Do whatever you have to," I heard Papi tell her right away.

"The surgery is going to take about three hours, and we are prepping a room right now. I'll come out and tell you anything I can," the doctor replied.

I felt lips connect with my forehead. "I'm so sorry, mija. If you can hear me, I believe you. I love you," my mom whispered into my ear. That was the last thing I heard before doors slammed open, and I was rolled even faster down a different hallway.

-

There was a very bright light. It was white. A long on-going beeping fill my ears. I was floating towards the light. It felt welcoming, and inviting. I could tell it wouldn't hurt me. There was a pain in my chest, something wasn't right. The long beep continued. The white light began to envelope my body, like a blanket. Before it could surround me fully, there was a sudden drop. It was a long fall, and I felt myself stop and an annoying beeping filled the room. This one a steady beeping. Not an on-going beep.

-

The beeping was back. A steady repetitive beep. It was more annoying then when Chad calls me at unreasonable hours on the weekend. I felt something on my finger, and there was weights on both of my arms. A different amount of weight on each. The left lighter than my right.

My eyes fluttered open and closed quickly at the bright light above me. I groaned at it. The weight on my right arm moved. Oh, it's a head.

"Mija?" I heard my Mami's voice. I nodded my head slightly.

"Bright," I whispered, my eyes tightly closed. I heard a click, and I could tell the light was switched off, and I opened my eyes slowly. "Mami," I mumbled, and she nodded. Her eyes were red. She's been crying. More tears started falling down her cheeks. Her head fell to my shoulder.

My left hand came up lay on her head, to sooth her, but my arm was a bit stiffer than I remembered. I looked to the side to see a red cast on my wrist. Right, broken, got it.

"I'm okay, Mami," I told her. She pulled away a few minutes later.

"Do you remember the-the," she couldn't say car accident.

I nodded, and mind flashed back to it. I gasped and closed my eyes. It was like_ Raise Your Voice_, with Hilary Duff. I could almost see the car crashing into me and Troy. Troy! "Troy?" I croaked, my eyes opening slightly.

"He's already been discharged, mija. He didn't have any injuries. He'll just be sore for a while, and he has a small cut above his eye," she told me. Her hand came up and rested on my forehead. "Mija, I'm so sorry about how I reacted yesterday," she started. Wait! Yesterday? "I just, you're my little girl. I don't want to think you are having sex and in love. But you are, and I'm not saying that because you got into a-a... if you saw Troy in here when you came out of surgery. Hunny, he does love you. He wouldn't leave until a nurse had to about drag him out of here."

I need him. "Mami, I'm glad you understand. And part of me will always be your little girl, and I want you here right now. But I need Troy here too. I believe you when you say he is okay, I just need to see him, Mami," I told her. "I need to."

"Gab, I know you love him, but visiting hours-" she started but I shook my head.

"Mami, please. For me?" I asked, she nodded. She went to her purse and pulled out her cell phone, then went into the bathroom of my room. It was only right now that I looked around my room. It was a single. The wall colors were that nasty off white color, and had those pointless pictures of abstract objects. And that nasty smell, a mix of sick people and disinfectant.

I do believe my mom. That Troy is okay, and probably at home right now. Worrying about me. But, I need to see him. Just a look, or a whiff of his smell. That Troy smell. Anything. He's going to think he it is his fault. He's going to be full of guilt that I am the one in this bed, and not him. He most likely wishes it's him in this bed. Because I know him, he blames himself for everything.

She came out five minutes later, snapping her phone shut. "Felix is going to get him in here. When I asked him how, he said to trust him. So, Troy should be here in thirty minutes or less," she told me, dropping her purse into the chair next to my bed.

I had to know. "Mami?" I asked, and she took my hand with the pulse thing attached to my finger. She held my hand in hers. I had her attention. "What happened? I mean, to the other driver. Why did he crash into us? Because it wasn't Troy's fault, we were sitting at a red light. They aren't putting the blame on Troy are they?" I asked, my eyes filled with worry.

She shook her head. "They aren't blaming anything on Troy, sweetie. He was the right one in this. Sitting at the red light. The other driver was drunk, veered off and hit Sharpay's SUV. Which she doesn't care about by the way. She said you were all on her insurance. Her dad thought it would be a good idea or something. Anyways. He.. Gabi, he died on impact," she finished.

Oh. I nodded and looked at the door, wishing it would swing open and reveal Troy. I need some healing about now. I cleared my throat. "So, when can I get out of here. I know that I have a broken wrist, and about the whole lung thing. When can I leave?" I asked

Her eyes looked shocked. "How do you know what injuries you have? You just woke up," she said. Right, she doesn't know that I could hear them.

"I could hear you and the doctor," I mumbled. "When I was brought here. I couldn't move or say anything or I would have. But I heard," I told her.

Her eyes looked down, avoiding my gaze. What don't I know? "Mija, when they were operating.. something happened," she started. Um, keep going please? "They lost you, for twenty-eight seconds. Technically you died for twenty-eight seconds. The used those shock things to bring you back. They only ones who know are me and your father. Well, now you," she confessed.

I nodded, and my voice cut off how I was going to reply. How do you reply to that? I died. I could be dead right now if they didn't shock me back to life. I felt a tear prick one of my eyes. I blinked it away. That was the bright light I saw. I thought it would it was a dream or something. That long drop was me coming back alive. I must have been quiet too long because she started talking again.

"But the point is, mija, is that your not dead. You are here, among the living. Don't let this effect you in any way. Your alive, not dead," Mami went on.

I nodded again. I'm very talkative today, huh? "I don't want them to know," I whispered, not looking at her still. "Belle, Serena, Felix, and the rest of them. I mean, you're right. It doesn't matter." Yeah, right. "But I still don't want them to know," I finished.

"It's your decision, mija," she told me. "Belle and Serena are coming home tomorrow, and you can get out of here soon. It really depends on what the doctor says now that you are awake. But you are going to have to take it easy, that means no being a lifeguard at Lava Springs," she explained. Well, that sucks. I could use the money. "But I talked to Sharpay and Ryan, and they said they will try to find a job for you that doesn't involve water or anything physical that can hurt you, like running a lot," she told me. That's good.

Just as we finished my door swung open and showed Felix with Troy. Good timing. My face instantly brightened as I saw him. My mom saw my sudden change in attitude and stood up. "Me and Felix are going to go to the cafeteria. Be quiet because visiting hours don't start for another four hours. I'm not even going to ask how you guys got in here," she told us, and walked out with Felix.

Troy just stood there, and the door closed behind him. I don't get it. He can be by my side when I am unconscious, but not when I am awake? He had bags under his eyes, and I could tell that even though its five o'clock in the morning, he never went to sleep. His eyes were also a bit red, and I knew he had been crying at some point tonight. True as my mother said, he had a small bandage over his right eye.

My smiled stayed on my face anyways. He's here, with me."Hey," I murmured. "Come here," I held my hand out that had the finger pulse thing on it. He hesitantly walked forward, and laced my hand with his. I felt the tingles, and they made me smile even wider. At least that didn't change.

As soon as he reached my bed, my was hand enclosed in both of his, it happened. He blinked at me a few times, then I saw tears come down from his eyes. I tugged on his hands, and he moved his head to my shoulder like my mom did. My arm with the cast came up and wrapped around his back.

"Baby, I'm okay, I'm alive." Even though I shouldn't be. I should be dead right now.. don't think about that.

I felt him nod against my shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he cried against me.

My cast free hand ran through his hair. He stopped crying a few minutes later. He stayed bent over, with his head on my shoulder. My fingers kept running through his hair.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into my shoulder again. I moved my head and kissed his hair.

"It's not your fault," I told him. He pulled away, and I motioned for him to sit down on the bed next to me. He sat down gently, and looked scared to be there. "Baby, I'm not going to break," I whispered, looking up into eyes.

He shook his head. "Yeah, Brie, you are. Obviously. I mean, look at you. You're in a hospital bed, you have a broken wrist, a lot of cuts and you just had surgery," he listed off with his free hand that wasn't laced with mine.

"That's not what I mean, Troy," I told him. "You're afraid to hold my hand because I got hurt. Are you saying you never broke a bone?" I asked, knowing he had broken his leg, and his arm as a kid.

"But when I got hurt it wasn't any ones fault. You being here, like this. This is all on me-" he started but I shook my head.

"This isn't your fault!" I exclaimed. "You weren't drunk and swerving around the road like the other guy. We stopped at a red light, and a car hit us. You couldn't have prevented this. I was the one not wearing my seat belt correctly, and slipped out, landing on the glass leading to the whole poking lung thing. If that hadn't happened, all I would have right now is a broken wrist," I told him.

His Adam's apple bobbed up and down violently. "If I hadn't taken you away like you asked, we would be fine right now. At Chad's house, in my room joking around or something."

Does this boy know anything? "I asked you to take me away, so if we are putting the blame on that, then this is my fault. Troy, do you love me?" I asked, and my voice caught.

He nodded right away. "How can you even ask me that?" he asked, his voice almost in a whisper it was so low.

"If you love me, then please don't blame this on yourself," I whispered, bringing the back of his hand to my mouth and kissed it. "Do you know what I was thinking about in the ambulance?" I asked quietly.

He shook his head and coughed lightly. "No," his voice was weak and sounded like he was going to cry again.

"I was thinking about you. I didn't care about me and the pain I felt, I was only wondering about you. They asked me for my name like five times and the only thing I would say was Troy," I confessed to him. "Baby, I love you, so please don't blame this on yourself," I whispered.

His free hand came up and ran over his face, it rested on his cheek. "I don't know if I can do that, Brie," he said. "I should have let you drive," he mumbled, his hand falling. "If I had let you drive I would be the one laying right there, and you would be fine," he went on.

I squeezed his hand, and tears threatened to break free from my eyes. "Don't say that, Troy," I croaked. His hand came down and rested on my cheek, and his thumbs brushed away my tears. "I'm glad it's me because you are the one thats okay. I don't need any of my body parts working one hundred percent fine, you do. You want a basketball scholarship, Troy. This could set you back."

"You really think that is all I am worried about right now? Fucking basketball? The only thing that matters to me right now is you, Gabriella. If I ever lost you- if you died.." her trailed off and I gasped quietly. I knew from right there on he couldn't know. He couldn't know that I did die. For twenty-eight seconds I was dead. He did lose me. For twenty-eight seconds. "What?" he asked, rubbing my cheek again, getting my attention.

"I'm fine, Troy. My mom said I can leave soon. Just if you can do one thing for me, don't wish you were me right now. I'm going to be fine," I reassured him. He could never know I did die. It would make him feel even more guilt.

I saw his hesitation. "I'll try, Brie," he murmured. Thank God. But I knew it wouldn't go away completely. Maybe it would when I am back to full health, no cast or stitches.

"Do you think you can heal me for a little while?" I asked, looking up at him, and shifted over on my bed so there was enough room for him. He nodded, and slipped into the bed with me. His arms wrapped around my waist.

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, loosening his arms slightly.

I shook my head. He wasn't hurting me. I leaned in and kissed his lips lightly. "No, you're healing me."

-

xoxo

-

Okay, I love my family, I really do, but if they don't back off I will be down to six siblings. Isabelle and Serena came in yesterday and have done nothing other than see who can baby me more. I don't want to be babied. I want to be me, Gabriella, independent, and the only people I want to lean on are my parents and Troy. Vince has been the only smart one and when he is talking to me actually gets past the whole car accident thing. He brought in a Sharpe and signed my cast. He even signed it Vinny. He's the only one who treats me normal. Well, there's Chad.

Another person who I might pick off is Sharpay. She almost got kicked out of the hospital yesterday for badgering all the doctors about me, asking when exactly I could leave, what pain medication I am getting for all the soreness. Because I was hit with the car more than Troy, I get pain medication for a week. To be monitored by my parents.

But the good thing is that I am getting sprung today. I am getting away from my nasty room and its weird off white color, and nauseating smell. And hopefully, my dreams will stay here, and I can sleep well at home. I keep dreaming about when I died. The bright light and the sudden drop back to the earth. Or, I see the car plow into me and I wake up screaming for both dreams.

My mom went home last night, under extensive pleading from me. She needed one good night of sleep. So she didn't know, and Troy knows I am keeping it from him. My whole family has commented on how I look like I haven't gotten any sleep in days. Which, really I haven't. Well, I got it on the night of the accident but that was because of the drugs.

And due to the fact that Troy was in a car accident, his mom is moving down here in two weeks, not the original four like was planned. She is still finalizing the divorce, and packing up their old house.

Visiting hours start in fifteen minutes, and I get discharged soon after that. The good news is that I am getting used to my cast. Good thing its on my left hand, because I write with my right. But the cast will be off mid July, and I will be fine for school when it starts. Dr. Sanders, my doctor who is awesome by the way. She's really nice, said she might even get me out of gym because of my surgery. Well, only if it is first semester.

"Gabster!" my door swung open and revealed Troy and Chad. Chad walked forward before Troy and made himself comfortable in the chair next to my bed, the turned on the T.V. This isn't a hotel room, but he thinks so.

I smiled at him. "Hey, buddy," I croaked, using the bed remote thing to put my bed in a up right position. Troy walked in slowly after him. Troy has been having a hard time seeing me in here, I just hope once I get out of here I will be Brie again. Just Brie, not breakable Gabi.

"Dude, they don't get any good channels in here, and no TiVo, what kind of place is this?" Chad asked himself more than me and Troy while flipping through the channels.

Troy smacked him on the back of the head on his way over to me. Chad glared. Its not like he felt it anyways with his Afro. "Hey," he greeted and kissed me quickly. Geez, its not like my lips broke off. I am going through serious Troy with drawls. And my mom quickly told me I can't have any intercourse, her words not mine, for two weeks.

"This place is a hospital, Chad, and I am leaving it as soon as my parents get here, thank God," I told him, mumbling the last part. Hospitals will now and forever freak me out. And what is with the magazine choice? I mean come on, would it kill to have them subscribe to _Seventeen_, or _People_? The only thing they get is _Reader's Digest_, and weird medical ones. Like, hello! They are for the patients not you. Okay, well Taylor likes them, but that is because Taylor has wanted to be just like Abby on _ER_. Not me, I hope to never been in a hospital again, unless I am having a baby.

One of Troy's free hands came and ran through my hair. "Did you get any sleep last night?" he asked, and his hand moved to my cheek, his thumb brushing over the bags under my eyes.

"As best as you can in a hospital. This constant beeping is annoying the hell out of me," I answered. That is partly true. I only left out the part that I woke up screaming because of the white light, went back to sleep and woke up gasping for air when when I saw and re-felt the car hitting me.

"Be glad it is beeping, or you would be dead," my door opened and Serena walked in. Great, just what I need, my third mom here to baby me some more. "And even if you did flat line, it would be a long beep not silence," she added. Yeah, I know, I heard it during my operation and in my dream.

I nodded. "Where's everyone else?" I asked, pulling Troy so he was sitting on the bed next to me. He sat down gently, I hate it when he does that. It's not like my bed is small, there is room for almost three of me. Two of me equals him, perfect fit.

She shrugged. "So, we moved the wedding to the beginning of August, so your cast will be off," she told me. Well, I guess that is good. Yes, her and Kris are still engaged, and she seems happy. Beyond happy. So, I'm okay with it. "No matter what Ana says, you're still my maid of honor. She's been begging me to make her it though. Hell, she isn't even in my wedding party," she rambled on. Yes, my whole family is still shaking up in my house, they all want to wait until I get home until the leave. To make sure I am okay. Ana, being the bitch that she is, came and visited me, but hit on Troy the whole time. Like hello, cousin on the hospital bed, who died. I am not that bad to where I won't choke slam her ass. Or at least make Sharpay do it.

My door opened again, this time being Dr. Sanders. "I'm going to ignore the fact that visiting hours don't start for another couple of minutes," she told us, looking down at my chart. "Okay, you three, go to the cafeteria and get Gabi some breakfast while I examine her stitches," she ordered in her friendly voice. They didn't hesitate, and left. She walked over to me and opened the side of my gown. Her hands ran over my stitches. "They look good, Gab. Just no running. I want you to keep it at a walk, okay?" she asked.

This is me. I don't run unless Troy is chasing me or it's for gym. "Does that mean no doctor's excuse for gym?" I asked, hope in my voice.

She laughed. "We'll see, okay?" she asked. I nodded. "But, I do want you to take it easy. If they brake open, you can't ignore it. Tell your mom and come back here so I can restitch them," she told me. "And I think you should tell your mom about your screaming last night," she added. What? How does she know. "One of the nurses had to come in a calm you down, correct?" she asked. I nodded. "That nurse told me. Its not unusual after an accident. But, you should still tell your mom."

I didn't want her to know. She thinks the whole dying thing hasn't effected me. I want her to keep thinking that. She has enough to worry about. Before I could even answer, my door opened and my mom and dad walked in. Troy, Serena, and Chad behind them.

"We didn't get up you any food, Gabs. Your mom and dad said you're leaving in, like, five minutes," Chad said. Good, hospital food sucks. They seriously need to hire a better chef.

My mom nodded. "Yep, we already signed your papers, you just have to change," she told me, holding up a bag, which I assumed is the clothes.

"Come on, chica," Serena said and started to help me up, Dr. Sanders removed my finger thing. Serena held the back of my gown closed and walked me to the bathroom. It didn't hurt to walk, my legs are just a bit stiff. I haven't walked much in two days, and have a couple cuts and bruises. "Now, what did Mami bring you?" she asked herself more than me and emptied the bag. A pair of comfortable jeans, a t-shirt and one of Troy's hoodie's. Good choice. "We seriously need to talk to her about taking you shopping," she mumbled. Okay, just in car accident! I am not wearing heels until.. well maybe her wedding.

I sighed. "Can I just get this stuff on, so I can go?" I asked, sliding off my gown and picking up my bra and underwear.

"You know, I want to thank you," Serena said as I was slipping on my t-shirt. Huh? She must have noticed my look because she went on. "Ever since Mami realized people younger than thirty can fall in love, she has been really helpful to me and Kris with the wedding. He's flying in soon. She finally accepts it," she explained, and handed me a brush.

I brushed my knotted hair and smiled. "Your welcome. But I need to figure out how to get everyone to start treating me normal, especially Troy," I told her. I slipped my hair into a pony tail. "Where are my shoes?" I asked, looking around. She forgot shoes?

Serena handed me a pair of black flats that went with the Beatle t-shirt Mom brought. "You can't be expected to be treated normal after you just had a car accident you could have died in," she answered, will everyone stop bringing up the fact that I could have died? I did die. Leave it alone.

I put my last shoe on. "I know, I just want to be me again. I mean, the only thing different is that I have an ugly cast and a couple stitches that will be taken out in less than a month. I'm _fine_," I stressed the word fine. "Mami can hardly even say the word car and accident together. She stutters over it. Two days ago she was yelling at me, saying I love sex more than I love Troy," I told her, sighing, now finished getting dressed. I was happy, though, that I had hardly any cuts on my face,

Serena laughed. "It still is freaky to me that my little, shy sister is in love and having sex. It was bound to happen though, Troy is hott, nice work," she replied, and I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"All done," I announced to them all, throwing Troy's sweatshirt on a chair to tighten my pony tail.

Dr. Sanders nodded. "Good, remember, don't over do it, and your mom already has your medicine. I should see you in about three or four weeks to get your stitches out," she told us. I confirmed her with a nod. "It's hospital policy for you to leave in a wheelchair," she added, pulling the chair forward, and went on her way.

I frowned instantly. "How about we let Chad ride in it and I steer him?" I asked with hope, causing most of the room to laugh, and Chad to move towards the chair, but Troy held him back.

"Uh uh, mija, come on," she persuaded, and Serena pulled me to the chair, a pout permanently etched into my face. I plopped down and crossed my legs.

"I don't know why you are all pouty, if that was me I would be wheeling myself down this hallway popping wheelies and stuff," Chad said from next to me. Yeah, he would. But I don't really want to embrace my inner Chad right now.

"Where is the rest of the family, you all piled into the mini van and came down here yesterday," I asked, looking backwards at my mom.

She shrugged. "We decided not to overwhelm you. They are all at the house, though," she told me. Yay! Doors! I can get up and walk like a normal human being. I went to get up, but Mami held me down. "I think we should wait until we are at the car," she said. It's fifteen feet away! Okay, more but the point is, well I don't want to. That's about it.

I shook my head and stood up. "I'm fine, Mami. Dr. Sanders said I can walk," I reminded her, and noticed that Troy was holding my sweatshirt. He is not getting that back. It's comfortable, that's the reason I stole it.

"Gabi, I really think-" she started by I shook my head again.

"Mami! I'm fine! It's just stitches, they are getting taken out in less than a month, seriously, I'm okay," I assured her and started walking to the car.

I heard her sigh and talk to my dad in Spanish. I don't want to make her upset, I just don't want to be babied that much. I'm still me, and I am stubborn enough to get my way. I leaned against the car, and waited for them to put the wheelchair away.

"You can be a little nicer to her, chica, she's just worried," Serena muttered under her breath as she waited next to me.

I scoffed. "She's going to treat me like when I was five and that kid down the street pushed me off my bike and wouldn't leave me alone or go on a bike again for a week," I corrected her. "Felix beat him up anyways," I added.

"She didn't leave you alone because you cried for like an hour," Serena told me. Well, I was five, give me a break.

I heard my mom yell at Chad because he wouldn't get out of the wheelchair. I laughed and watched as Troy had to physically lift him up.

"Seriously, Chad, you act like you're seven," Troy told him as they walked over with my parents. The car suddenly beeped as my dad unlocked it from the key chain and I jumped away from it. "Hey, you okay?" he asked, noticing that I jumped.

I nodded. "Ye-yeah," I stuttered, trying to control my breathing. What the hell is wrong with me? No one else said anything as they got into the mini van. I hesitantly got in, and buckled my seat belt with my shaking hands. I closed my eyes and remembered how the SUV flipped over and glass shattered all over me.

"Gabriella!" my mom shouted.

My eyes flew open and saw that everyone was looking at me. "Huh?" I asked. My hands were still shaking slightly. I rubbed them together, faking cold so no one would notice.

"Are you okay, mija?" she asked, looking at me with worried eyes.

I nodded. "Ye-yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I stuttered out again. Okay, seriously, this whole car thing is freaking me out. Can we just get going already?

She turned around as my dad pulled out. One of Troy's hands came over and rubbed mine. I smiled looking over at him. He was watching me with worried eyes, too. I laced my cast free hand with one of his. I leaned over and rested my head against his shoulder.

Why isn't this scaring him too? He was in the same accident. Okay, maybe his window didn't shatter all over him and he didn't physically feel another car crash into his body, and he didn't slip out of his seat belt and fall on more glass. I tried to keep my breathing under control as we drove, and tried to think about better things. Like what happened before the accident.

Then we stopped at a intersection. The same intersection. Everyone in the car was silent. How can it still be open? There was a car crash here. Two days ago. They could have cleaned it up since then, but still. A man died here. I could have died here.

I tried to keep my eyes open, so they wouldn't close and flash back to the accident. I felt Troy's head move and he kissed my hair lightly. It didn't help much. I just wanted to be home, in my bed, preferably alone. Or with Troy. I didn't want to be in the car, on in a car in general.

We couldn't get home fast enough, as soon as we were in the driveway my seat belt flew off and I was out of the car. Troy followed after me, and ran his fingers down my cheek.

"Are you okay?" he asked in a low voice. I really wish people would stop asking me that. I nodded, and tried to not show how hard I was breathing. "Let's go then," he said, and held his hand out. I nodded against and put my hand in his. I leaned on his arm as we walked up the steps to my house.

Serena opened the door in front of us, and I noticed a sign on the wall. 'Get Well Soon, Gabi!'. Great, a party. Just what I need. My whole family doing stuff for me like I can't do anything myself.

"Lala!" I heard someone say, and knew it was Vince. I smiled, he is starting to call me Lala in public. It's cute. The brothers laugh at him though. I let go of Troy and hugged him.

"How's the whole Roxy thing going?" I asked in a hushed whisper. Apparently, everyone in town heard about the accident, and she came over to say she was sorry, and she wants to get back together. She said that my accident showed her life is short, and wants him back. He made me proud by slamming the door in her face.

He shrugged. "She called, I didn't answer. You're right, she's a slut, and I am not that guy who you can cheat on and still be your boyfriend at the end of the day. I'm nice, but I'm not a pushover," he answered. Good boy! I smiled and ran my cast free hand through his hair.

"Good, you can do better," I agreed. I've taught him so well. He's sweet, and one of those boyfriends, like Troy, who will call you, listen to your rants, you'll fight with him about paying, hold you when you are crying, and much more. He doesn't need a slut hanging all over him because of it. He needs a good girl, and I have made it my personal mission for next year to find him that girl.

At once my whole family walked up to me and started hugging me. Aunts, uncles, cousins, and grandparents. Yeah, this whole overwhelming thing, I get it now. Too many people at once. The only one who didn't hug me was Ana. She just stared. Why would she be jealous? Because people care that I was in an accident. Watch her fall down the stairs and break a leg on purpose.

After I was shuffled to the kitchen table and put in front of food and drinks galore, they all seemed to be leaving. Back to their homes in different states. I don't even get why they stayed. They already knew I was fine. But they're family, and they care.

"I'm so glad you are okay my little Ella Bella," Grams told me as I walked her out.

I smiled. "I'm fine, Grams. I don't plan to be in a hospital again for a long time," I assured her.

She nodded. "You always were a fighter, you always know how to put your brothers in line, something only your mother and I seem to have perfected. You're a Montez through and through," she said, putting a hand on my cheek. "Don't ever forget it," she went on, and stepped into her car. "I love you, Gabi."

I smiled and nodded. "I love you, too, Grams," I told her and waved as she drove off.

"She's right you know," I heard a voice say behind me. I knew it was Troy and turned around. He walked up to me and layed a hand on either side of my waist. "You're a fighter. You don't let anyone do anything for you," he explained, looking straight into my eyes. I kept quiet and just nodded again. "You've been keeping something from me," he whispered, looking down at the necklace I put back on in the hospital. They had to take it off for the surgery.

"You've been keeping something from me, too," I replied, my arms coming around his shoulders. "How you still wish it was you. That you still feel guilty," I told him. He didn't answer and kept playing with my necklace. I brought my hand down and stilled his. "You have to stop," I ordered softly, and looked up into his eyes.

His hand wrapped around my cast. "I can't. It's not something I can just turn off, Brie," he muttered, holding my cast like it was proof that he should be guilty. He leaned his head down so it was against mine. At least we're beginning acting like us again.

"I wish you would. I just want to be normal again," I said to myself more than him. "I want you to be Troy around me, not this pod person you've been acting like," I added, closing my eyes, this is the most I have touched him in about two days.

He dropped my cast and his hand came up to my cheek. "You mean everything to me, Brie. I can't just be normal after you almost died, I just-" he trailed off. "You, and everyone really, just seem fragile now. I saw you in the car, you were scared," he told me, and I opened my eyes and leaned into his hand.

"I'm not fragile, baby," I whispered, kissing his palm lightly. "Yes, I broke a bone and got hurt, but truthfully, you feeling guilty right now is hurting me more," I said in a low voice, looking into his eyes.

He shook his head against mine. "Don't tell me that," he pleaded softly. "Don't tell me I'm hurting you more than I already have." He looked at his wits end. He looked broken.

"You've got to stop blaming yourself, Troy!" I exclaimed, keeping my voice low. "It was a car that plowed into me, not you. It was me who whacked my arm off the dashboard, it was me who didn't put my seat belt on right and fell on glass. The only thing that is hurting me right now is the fact that you are rotting with guilt you shouldn't have. I don't care about me, or my wrist, or my lung, I care about you and how you feel," I murmured. "And yes, I was a bit freaked out in the car. Can you tell me that you weren't a little scared the first time back in a car after the accident. I'll be fine now." Okay, lie much?

"Then tell me what you've been hiding from me," he said, pulling away slightly. "You know what I have been keeping from you, the fact that I feel guilty. I do, and I can't turn it off and make it go away no matter what you say. So tell me what has been going on with you," he asked.

I shook my head. "It's nothing," I answered, pulling away even more. He doesn't have to know. It doesn't concern him. I can deal with in on my own.

"Then why are you pulling away?" he asked. "If it was nothing you would have told me," he added. Okay, he has me there.

"I can handle it. You don't have to worry about it. I can deal with it on my own," I told him. Please, just leave it alone.

"If it is bothering you, I should know. Why can't you just tell me?" he asked, his voice had a pleading tone.

I pulled away, only keeping our hands laced together. "Because it will only hurt you more," I whispered, avoiding his eyes. "You don't need to know." I blinked away a tear that formed.

Before he could answer my mom cut in. "Mija, come on, it's time for you medication. Troy, Mr. Danforth wants you home, your mom is on the phone," she called from a window.

I got on my tiptoes and kissed his lips lightly. "Just let it go," was all I said and walked away. I'm doing this for him.

* * *

**I don't like this chapter. I'm not going to lie. I wanted to write it better, but I just couldn't. Well, I like the Troyella at the end, thats about it.**

**I got the issue of teen vogue with Zac on the cover! He is beyond sexy. They need a new adjective for him.**

**And who thought she would die? I said I was thinking sequel hello! Where was I going to do that from? Heaven? **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**I don't think it deserves it, but you know. Please, just do it.**

**-- Kayleigh**


	17. What's Up Now

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I was a bit sad there wasn't as many as before, but you know I didn't even like that chapter, so why would you? **

**Little more drama in this one. Maybe. **

**Keep reviewing please. It helps when I am writing the next one. Really, it does. And give your real feedback. I love that you all like this story, but if you want to see something, or want to correct something I have written Review it or PM it. Please.**

* * *

Give it all away,  
give it all away,  
give it all...  
anything for you

If it happens then it happens,

-- What's Up Now, by Scary Kids Scaring Kids

* * *

The white light didn't seem so inviting this time. It wasn't even that white. It was like that movie _Ghost_, in the end where the black demons slipped out from the concrete and took that guy to hell. That was what it was like. I wasn't floating, I was being pulled towards it. Before I could be pulled all the way in to the black light I woke up screaming, and popped up into a sitting position.

Before I could comprehend what was happening, my bedroom door slammed open, my light flicked on and my mom ran in. "Mija, are you okay?" she asked immediately, running a hand through my hair.

I nodded and tried to control my breathing. "I-I'm fine," I breathed, still nodding. This is getting ridiculous. I looked at my clock: six in the morning. I didn't even fall asleep until one.

"What happened?" she asked, and everyone started crowding my bedroom door. Great, just what I need, them all stareing at me all day like I am a freak.

Okay, lie time! "I don't remember," I breathed, my breathing finally controlled. "I just- I just woke up screaming," I told her. Did that sound believable? Probably not. But it's worth a shot.

Her eyes looked suspicious, but she seemed to accept it. "Do you want to try and go back to sleep?" she asked, looking at the time herself. She has to be up in about an hour for work. Real estate. Everyone likes to move during the summer, she gets busy.

"There's no point," I sighed, and everyone left to go to go back to bed. "I think I am just going to take a shower," I said to myself getting up and stretched. But then I felt the pull of my stitches and instantly stopped. That didn't feel good.

Mami sighed and nodded, getting up. "I'm going to try and nap or something," she told me and kissed my forehead, then walked out of my room.

But I didn't go in the shower. I opened the doors to my balcony to sit down, only to find Troy, on a chair, sleeping. Using the chair cushion as a pillow. He's lucky it didn't rain last night. He was snoring softly, too. I squatted down and ran my fingers through his hair. He moaned softly, and moved his head into my hand. Um, good dream? He must not have heard me screaming. Good, I don't want him to know. "Baby," I whispered, sitting down on the side of the chair.

He groaned and his eyes fluttered open. "Brie?" he asked softly, sitting up slightly, and he rubbed his eyes. He is so cute.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, and his head moved to my shoulder. What time did he even get here? He pulled me down so I was laying with him. I have two of those lawn chairs, you know the kind of chairs by a pool you lie on, on my balcony.

He kissed the side of my neck gently. "I'm sorry," he mumbled, burying his head into my neck. We didn't talk yesterday after I told him to let it go. We didn't call, or text, or even see each other. I hung out with Serena, and Isabelle asking about college and how their lives are going. Isabelle actually skipped out on her graduation when she heard about my accident. She went to the Dean, told him what happened, got her diploma thing and got on a plane. I felt horrible. Mami and Papi were suppose to fly out today, because the graduation is tomorrow. She said she didn't care, that I am more important than a graduation. But I know she felt somewhat sad she didn't get to even have a college graduation, and I feel bad.

I kissed his hair. "Why?" I whispered, leaning my cheek against his head. His hair is really soft. Most girls wish to have hair like his, but you know, like longer.

"I have been blaming myself, and I know you hate it. I just.. can't help it," he said against my neck, and I could feel his breath. It made me shiver involuntarily.

I nodded. "I know, baby," I breathed, pulling away so I could look into his eyes. "But you have to know that this isn't your fault," I told him, holding up my cast. "It could happen to any body. The other guy was drunk, and hit us. I'm not going to lie and say that him dying doesn't make me feel bad, because it does. I mean, my mom said he had a family, but I'm not dead, Troy. I'm here, with you. I don't want you to feel guilty because it makes me feel bad knowing you do," I rambled on. I do feel bad that the other guy died in the crash. Even though he was drunk, and he was the one who caused it. But, he had a family and kids, he shouldn't have died. But because of what he did, I did die, I was just lucky enough that I was in the hospital and they saved me.

Troy let out a deep breath and his eyes strayed to look at the tree behind me. "I want to make it go away, Brie. I just don't know how," he muttered, his eyes moving back to look at me.

Okay, idea. "Give me your hand," I ordered softly and held my cast free hand out. He looked confused but put his hand in mine anyways. I moved so I was laying flat on my back, and he was on his side next to me. I started lifting the bottom of my shirt up, well his shirt up. It's his shirt I am wearing. Almost all of my pajamas are his shirts.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked, and tried to pull his hand back, but I kept it with mine. I lifted my shirt up past my stitches and layed his hand on them. He tried to moved them away, but I held them there. "Brie, I-" he started but I shook my head.

"It doesn't even hurt anymore," I murmured, looking into his eyes. Ever since I got my stitches, I can tell he has been afraid to touch them or look at them. When ever I showed someone, like Dr. Sanders or my mom, even Ryan wanted to see them, he would look away or go to the bathroom.

His hand shakily layed across them, not pressing down, just resting on them. He took in a deep breath and his gaze moved from my eyes, to my stomach, well, my stitches. He scooted down to the end of the chair and leaned down to look at them more closely. He moved even closer and kissed a circle around them. I took in a breath and tried to control my breathing. When he was done, he scooted back up and layed his head on my chest then wrapped his arms around me. My arms wrapped around him, too. "Thank you," he whispered, and looked up at me.

I smiled and nodded. "I love you," I told him, and he closed his eyes in contentment.

"I love you, too. I always will, that will never change," he replied. He picked his head up a few minutes later and stood up. I looked up at him questioningly. I was comfortable. "Do you want to dance?" he asked quietly.

I chuckled. "Troy, it's six something in the morning, and all I am wearing is a t-shirt," I responded. And it's unbelievably corny.

"That t-shirt is mine, and is long enough to be a dress on you. Now, come on," he said, and held out his hand.

I shook my head and stood up, too. "There isn't any music," I informed him and let him walk me to the middle of the balcony.

"We have the rustle of leaves, and the chirping of birds," he replied, and wrapped an arm around my waist. My casted wrist wrapped around his shoulder and my other hand was held in his. I snuggled into the crook of his neck, and he leaned his head against mine.

We danced, swayed really, for a couple minutes in silence. It wasn't forced or uncomfortable, we both just wanted to be with each other. I knew he wanted to talk about me now, about what I am keeping from him. And all I wanted to do was avoid it. "Are you excited for tomorrow?" I asked in a whisper against his neck. Tomorrow we all start work at Lava Springs, even Vince. Chad, Vince, and Troy are waiters. Taylor, well, I don't really know what she does. She is in charge of member activities or something like that. I am the water aerobics instructor, which can be done from outside the pool, and I basically became the maid of the pool area. Which helps the new summer life guard, because it usually took me about two hours after my shift to clean it up. Zeke is the assistant chef, Kelsi is the pianist, and Jason is a dishwasher. Sharpay has gotten all of us jobs there every summer since we were fifteen. This year she just helped Troy, Vince, Zeke, Kelsi, and Jason get a job there too.

"It's a job, why would I be excited for it?" he asked in return and lifted his head off mine. "I'm glad that I will be able to see you in a bathing suit all summer," he added, grinning from ear to ear.

I shook my head laughing lightly. "You are such a guy," I told him. "And, it's a one piece," I reminded him. Two pieces are not acceptable for the work area, as Mr. Fulton says. Even though I am self conscious about my body, somehow I don't mind wearing a two piece. It helps for a tan. "Plus I will be wearing shorts with it."

"That's not the point," he said. "The point is that you will be wearing a bathing suit all summer, and I get to watch you from afar," he told me. From afar? Okay, Romeo.

I smiled and looked up it him. "Why does it have to be from afar?" I murmured, he started shaking his head wildly and pulled away.

"No, you are not going to get my all riled up for your own amusement. We can't have sex for two weeks, and it is going to stay that way. I do not want your mom mad at me again," he told me. It would not be for my own amusement! Maybe. Kind of. "Besides, we have to talk," he added. I hate those words! Especially when he says them. It always leads to some long conversation. My gaze went from his eyes to the tree behind him. "Hey, don't look away from me. I want to know what has been bothering you." He hooked his fingers under my chin and made me look at him.

I shook my head. "Don-don't worry about it, Troy. I can deal with it on my own," I stuttered out. Okay, first sign that it is bothering me is when I stutter, and look away. Got those covered.

"Brie, if it is bothering you, than I want to know. And obviously you can't deal with it on your own or it wouldn't be bothering you," he responded. True. Point for the boyfriend.

"Troy, please," I pleaded, looking into his eyes. "Leave it alone." But he won't. I know him.

We stopped swaying and his hand moved from around my waist to my cheek. "You said that if I found out, it would hurt me more. Why would it hurt me more?" he asked. It was hard not to tell him, especially with the look in his eyes. It was a look of love, worry, and concern.

I opened my mouth, but before I could tell him to back off again, my mom yelled out to me. "Mija!" she called from my room, my eyes went wide.

"Troy! Go!" I urged, pushing him back to the railing, he grabbed onto a tree branch.

He kissed me goodbye quickly. "We're not done talking. Love you," he said softly over his shoulder and climbed down the tree.

"I love you, too," I told him once he hit the ground, ignoring what he said before he told me he loved me, and went back to my room. "Hi, Mami. Sorry, I fell asleep out on one of the chairs." Partly true. I was on a chair for a few minutes.

She nodded her head hesitantly. She is getting way to good at seeing through my lies. "I just want you to know, I decided to take off of work today," she told me. Mami say what?

"Mami, no. You should go, you have to get ready for the open house tomorrow," I reminded her, shaking my head. I'm fine. Why can't they all get past that? It's starting to piss me off. The only one who treats me normal is Vince. Marc, Luke, and Felix walk on egg shells around me, Serena thinks it's cool I'm not a virgin, and that's all she wants to talk about. Isabelle only wants to talk about her, which is normal for her, but she asked if I needed help to the bathroom yesterday. I think I can walk myself, I have been doing it for a while now.

"That is why I have an assistant, she can handle it. I want to make sure you are okay, especially after your screaming this morning," she said. I really should sound proof my room like Sharpay did at her house. Okay, maybe her dad did it for her because when she was little her voice didn't sound as good as it does now. But that is so not the point right now.

I knew it wouldn't help to fight with her about it. It would just make her upset. "I'm taking a shower now," I mumbled, grabbing my towel and walked past her. But, again, I didn't go in the shower, I went to Vince's room. Next door. She probably saw, but I didn't care. I walked right in and plopped down at then end of his bed.

He shot up in bed. "Chickens!" he exclaimed rubbing his eyes. Okay, laugh time. I started laughing so hard my stitches started to hurt.

"It hurts," I laughed, falling off the bed. Chickens?

He groaned. "Lala," he muttered and scooted up against the head board. "It's seven in the morning, and it's summer!" he told me. I'm sorry. Chickens! "Oh, stop laughing, it's not that funny!" he insisted. Ha, ha. Excuse me, yes it is.

I nodded. "I'm sorry, but what the hell what were you dreaming about?" I asked, moving back to sit on the bed. Seriously, this kid just made my day. He looked down and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I asked leaning my ear closer.

"Barn yard animals, okay!?" he exclaimed and I laughed. "They were chasing me," he added. I love him. "Now what the hell are you doing in here? We don't start work until tomorrow, right?" he asked.

"Well, I've been up since six, if you didn't hear me screaming," I reminded him. "Mami is staying home today because she is worried about me," I added in a sigh. I really hate being treated like I am ten.

"What was with that screaming anyways? You sounded like you were dying," he asked. Thanks, I'm fine, I love you too. I fell back across the bed.

"It was just a dream," I mumbled, staring at his ceiling. Hey! He still has those glow in the dark stars on there we put up when I was fourteen and he was twelve.

He nudged me with his foot. "You know you can tell me," he reminded me, I could tell he was staring at me, too. I need to tell someone. Vince is good at helping me, and keeping secrets. Win, win.

I took in a deep breath. "I died," I whispered, not looking at him still. I needed to explain. "In the hospital, during my surgery, I flat lined." I heard him suck in a breath. "No one knows besides Mami and Papi."

He was quiet for a while. At least he is taking this more seriously than Mami and Papi, they just brushed it off. "W-why didn't you tell us?" he stuttered out. I sat up again and looked at my feet.

"Because I didn't want you all to look at me like you are now," I answered, looking into his eyes. His eyes were filled with shock and disbelief. I don't like being stared at in general. He blinked and shook his head as if to get rid of the look.

"It's bothering you. The fact that you flat lined," he stated. Well, no duh. Give the kid a cigar!

I nodded. "Well, yeah. I should be dead right now, and I'm alive. I should be thankful, but I just feel weird," I told him. "I can remember it," I went on, looking at him. "There was this really bright light, it was white. And it seemed so, I don't know, safe. Like if I kept going towards it everything would be okay. But I felt this pain in my heart. And it wasn't because I was dead, or dying. It felt like it wasn't my time, and I was leaving so much behind. You all, Troy, and my friends. Then there was this drop, and I was alive again. I woke up and thought it was a dream, you know, just the drugs. But Mami told me. She said it like it was nothing, I just died, but I am alive now, and it shouldn't bother me. But it does." There was a tear falling down my cheek, and I brushed it away. "Troy doesn't know either. He knows I am keeping something from him. But I don't want him to know. I just got him to stop feeling guilty, if I tell him, he's going to feel bad all over again."

"Lala," Vince whispered, and opened his arms. I scooted up to him and hugged him. "It's natural that it bothers you," he said into my ear. "But you do have to know, it wasn't your time. You have so much to live for, you're only seventeen. You still have to go to, and pick out a college, and you have decide on a career. You have to live your life, and let it go." He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. When did he get so smart? He probably always has been, I just didn't want to see it. "Don't let it hold you back from living your life," he finished.

I brushed another year away and nodded. I do. I have to stop dwelling on it, I have to live my life. I am alive now, I should act like it. "Thanks, Vinny," I whispered and squeezed his hand. "I have to get in the shower," I told him, and this time I did go in the shower.

-

"Are you sure we can be over?" Sharpay asked as she walked into the house with Taylor, Zeke and Ryan. "You just got home yesterday," she reminded me.

I nodded. "Yes, Shar. I'm fine, and all we are going to do is watch movies anyways," I answered, leading them to the living room, where Vince already is, along with everyone else. It's good we have a lot of couch space. Chad and Troy are coming over later, they are doing something for Mrs. Danforth. Mami, is in the kitchen making something, and Papi went to work. He doesn't baby me much. He told me that I am like Mami and he would rather not be chewed out by me. He knows how stubborn I am, and I will yell at him if I need to. He's smart that way.

I plopped down next to Vince and put my legs on him. "I am not a foot stole," he told me and pushed my legs off. So much for our sibling moment this morning.

"Vin, I just got out of the hospital," I reminded him and put my feet back on his lap. What? I will use it to my advantage if need be. He sighed and left my feet there. Victory! "So, what are we watching?" I asked, stealing the popcorn from Felix. Everyone decided to have a brother and sister movie day. I asked to invite Sharpay, Tay, and Ry because they are still worried about me. Shar asked if Zeke could come. I didn't care, he'll end up helping Mami in the kitchen anyways.

Serena grabbed the remote off the T.V. and walked over to us. "It's my turn, so we are watching _Coyote Ugly_," she announced, she would pick that. We're watching seven movies, we each pick out one, well the twins picked the same one. Isabelle made us watch _The Notebook _which already made me cry today. Felix is making us watch _Varsity Blues _next. Which I don't mind. Marc and Luke picked _Fast and the Furious. _I picked _Jumper. _Vince picked _The Covenant, _and finishing it off, Alex picked _Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. _I love that movie, so he gets some brownie points. I was obsessed with _Harry Potter_ freshman year.

"I don't get what she sees in him," Sharpay said half way through the movie. "He's ugly, and that accent is annoying," she told us, talking about the movie.

I flicked her in the back of the head, she's sitting in front of my on the ground. Yes, Sharpay Evans is sitting on the ground. She tends to act normal when around the normal. "Leave her alone, and the accent is cute," I corrected. I like accents, hello I was in love with Daniel Radcliffe in ninth grade. Too bad Troy doesn't have one.

"Will you two stop fighting? Some of us are trying to watch her dance on a bar half naked," Marc said across the room, I poked my tongue out at him. He just went back to watching the movie. I shifted to get more comfortable. I'm due for my medicine, but Mami probably doesn't know what time it is. I've been shifting the whole movie. It's annoying Felix and Vince who are on either side of me. But my body is close to throbbing. I don't like taking the medicine, I watch too much _Intervention _on A&E.

I pulled my legs up to my chest, but it didn't help at all. "Are you okay?" I heard Vince whisper beside me. I just shook my head and looked back at the T.V. screen. Nothing was taking my mind away from the pain. I groaned lightly and rested my head on my knees. I took a couple deep breaths.

I heard the T.V. pause. "What the hell is wrong with you?" Serena asked, I looked up and saw that she was looking at me. Everyone was. "You've been moving around the whole movie."

My eyes closed, my body has officially reached the throbbing in pain point. "It's n-nothing," I stuttered out. It hurts. A lot. "I am just due for my medicine, thats all," I explained, and I started to rock back and forward.

"I'll go tell Mrs. Montez it's time for your pain meds," Taylor mumbled and got up quickly. She is already picking up hospital lingo.

"It's okay that they make you feel better, Gab," Isabelle said from next to Marc across the room. "Another car plowed into you. It's natural that you are sore."

I sighed. "Yeah, Ella, you almost died," Luke agreed. I am getting sick of hearing that. I got up, moving around Sharpay and Zeke's bodies in front of me. I am about to explode.

"Will everyone stop telling me that?" I asked, my voice getting loud. "I did die, okay? It was during my surgery. I flat lined for twenty eight seconds. They had to shock me back to life. So will everyone stop saying that to me? I did die. I am trying to let go of it, and stop dwelling on it, but I can't with you all reminding of it every damn time the car accident is brought up!" I was shouting now, they all stared at me with shock in their eyes. "I have to get out of here," I mumbled to myself and slipped into my flip flops. I walked to the door and moved to grab Felix's keys. But my hand froze. I don't want to drive. I can't drive. I dropped my hand and walked out the front door.

-

I didn't know where I was going. I just walked. It wasn't until I saw the East Park sign that I knew where my feet were taking me. My body was throbbing steadily, and more so from all the walking. It's a fifteen minute drive to the park from my house, and a two hour walk the pace I have been moving.

To top it all off I forgot my cell phone. I easily found the spot where Troy told me he loved me for the first time, and slid down a tree so I was sitting.

It oddly made me feel better that they all know. Maybe I didn't have to accept it, and move on. Maybe I just needed to be open about it. It was like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. They all knew now. Scratch that, Troy and Chad don't know. Well, they probably know by now. My head fell back against the tree and I groaned. As good as it felt that they all knew about it, I still didn't want Troy to know. I have serious issues.

I don't know how long I sat there, feeling the pain and just thinking. But it wasn't long before I heard thumping on the ground ahead of me, and I looked up to see who found me. Stranger or family member.

It was Troy, the one person I didn't want to see right now. I could have handled Marcus, Lucas, Serena, Isabelle, even Sharpay or Ryan. But not Troy. I didn't look at him as he approached. A shadow was cast over me and I had to look up. Troy was staring at me with worried eyes and had a bag and a bottle of water hanging from his hands. Ooh! Pain meds, as Taylor calls them. I don't like using them, but I am seriously hurting.

I took the baggie and the bottle of water from his hands, and he moved to sit down next to me while I took the pills quickly. As soon as I was done I leaned my head against his shoulder and slipped my arm under his, leaving my cast free hand in his lap. He linked it with his hand and squeezed it lightly.

I felt him kiss the crown of my head. "How did you know where to find me?" I whispered, and felt butterflies in my stomach as I felt him rub the back of my hand.

"I didn't," he answered. "This is like the sixth place I have been to. I went to The Spot, I went to the school which is oddly open, and a couple other places before I decided to take a chance here," he added. I sighed and smiled as I already felt my pain start to leave a bit. "Why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, and I lifted my head to look up at him.

I leaned my forehead against his. "Because I didn't want you to feel worse than you already did. I just got you to start feeling better this morning, I didn't want you to start feeling bad all over again. I thought I could handle it on my own, but I couldn't," I answered honestly. "I got sick of everyone telling me that I should feel lucky that I am alive, and I am, but I died too."

His other hand came up and rested on my cheek. "You're not dead, Brie. You have to stop feeling like you should be," he murmured, opening his eyes to look into mine. Am I feeling like that? I guess. I mean, I would be without that shock back to life thing. "You're here with me, and you're going to stay that way," he added, and kissed me gently.

"I'm glad that I am here with you. I want to stop dwelling on it, and keep living, it just- I don't know, it feels weird," I told him. It feels good to finally be open with my feelings with him about this.

"It probably does. But you were given this chance for a reason. You're alive for a couple reasons I bet. One of those reasons is because I am not letting you go for a long, long, long time," he replied, and I smiled at his cuteness.

"When it happened, I thought I was dreaming. It was this amazingly bright light. And it looked inviting. I knew it wouldn't hurt me. I was floating up towards it. But as I was, I felt this pain in my chest, and I knew it was because of you. Well, you, and my family, and Sharpay would drink some Redbull and fly up and kick my ass," I rambled on. He chuckled and nodded. "But I know one of the reasons I am still here is because of you. I love you, Troy, and I am going to keep on loving you until the day I die, which is hopefully when I am old and in my bed like on _The Notebook_," I told him.

Troy smiled. "Same with me," he agreed. "Can you just do me a favor?" he asked.

I nodded. "Anything," I answered. I really would do anything for him.

"Next time you are going through something. Big or little, whether it will hurt me or it won't. Please tell me. This relationship is a give and take type of thing. I can't help you if you don't tell me what is going on with you," he said.

I guess he should know about my dreams then. "We have a lot to talk about."

* * *

**This is shorter than my latest. Truly sorry. I know that some of the Troyella in the beginning is a bit cheesy/corny. But I think it is cute. At least it isn't as cheesy as the movies. But I guess a lot of Troyella is cheesy. **

**I like this chapter. Not love, like. I wanted to add more, but for what I wanted to happen, this chapter would be like 12,000 words. Which isn't bad, I just thought it would work out better if I broke it up. **

**I'll give you a hint: Next chapter is a cliffy at the end. That's all you are getting. **

**School sucks, and gym should be an elective. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	18. Honestly

**Thanks so much for everything. Keep things coming. **

**This chap picks up where the last one leaves off.**

**I tweaked Gabriella's dreams a bit. It fits though. I just didn't want you all to review that I was wrong.**

**Sorry if there are any mistakes, I just want this chap to get to you, and I didn't check over it was much as I usually do. So sorry!**

**I might not update for a while: family problems, but if I do, lucky me!**

* * *

So I guess I'll see you, I'll see you around  
I'm spinning while I'm falling down  
Now you know why I'm begging you, I'm begging!

'Cause I can't stop it now,  
It's so amazing how,  
I know I cant, I could never walk away.

Please don't mind what I'm trying to say, 'cause I'm, I'm being honest

-- Honestly, by Cartel

* * *

I turned my body so my legs were spread across his lap, and my head was still leaning on his shoulder, but I could see his face better. My arms wrapped around arm like a vine. "I've been having dreams," I started, my voice somewhat low. He didn't ask what about, he stayed silent and waited for me to go on. "Two specific ones really. The one I had this morning was about what I saw when I died. Only, it wasn't really like it. It was scary and seemed, I don't know, demonic. I woke up screaming," I told him.

"This morning? When I was on your balcony?" he asked quietly. I nodded mutely. "That was why you were up so early this morning," he murmured to himself. "I didn't really think about it. What's the other one?" he asked, his free hand came up and ran through my hair soothingly.

My head involuntarily leaned into his hand, like he did this morning to me. "I see the car before it hits me. Only this time, I'm not the one who gets hurt, it's you. It's hard to watch, so again, I wake up screaming," I answered. "I want them to stop," I added, looking into his eyes.

"I think, maybe that you told us all about your dying, you're demonic dream might be gone. Dreams usually tell you what your subconscious wants you to know. You wanted to tell us, but wouldn't. Now that you did, it could be gone," he analyzed. Whoa. He should totally be a psych major. "I don't really know how to solve the driving thing," he thought aloud.

"I'm scared of driving, and cars in general," I whispered, gripping his arm tighter."That was why I didn't take Felix's car. And why I was freaking out in the car the other day." I sucked in a deep breath. "What's wrong with me?" I asked him quietly.

His head snapped towards me and he kissed my forehead. "Nothing is wrong with you, Brie. You were just in a car accident. Keyword there is car. It's natural that you are freaked out about getting in a car," he assured me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know. You were in the car with me, you went through the same things I did. You aren't scared," I pointed out.

"I didn't exactly go through the same things you did, baby. You felt the car hitting you, you slipped out of your seat belt, you punctured your lung, you had to get rushed to the hospital. I didn't. And truthfully, when I was driven to the hospital, I was a bit freaked out myself. But I was more worried about you. They didn't tell me anything. They said I wasn't family," he told me. He never told me this stuff. When I was in the hospital it was all about me. I never thought to ask him about what he went through. Bad girlfriend, bad! "When I got there you were already in surgery. I had never been so scared.." he trailed off, looking off in the distance. "But even when they forced me out of there because I had to leave, I didn't register the fact that I was in a car. I was thinking about you. Then when your mom called for me, I was thinking about you in the car again. Wondering how you felt, if you blamed me, how your surgery went. By the time I wasn't so caught up in thinking during a car ride, I didn't care anymore," he finished.

I leaned in and kissed his cheek. "I never blamed you. It wasn't your fault," I whispered, telling him what he already knew. "I'm sorry you didn't get to tell me this stuff before. Everyone has just been so wrapped up in me, and I have been busy fighting with them, and keeping it a secret, I never thought to ask you about what you went through," I said in a low voice.

"I don't care. I never cared. I was wrapped up in you, too, you know," he reminded me. "But I think I have an idea how to get rid of your driving fear and your dream," he told me, and got up quickly. He pulled me up soon after and started leading me away from our tree.

He walked me through the park, to the parking lot. No, no, no, no, no. I started shaking my head before I even said it aloud. "No, Troy, I can't drive. That is why they call it a fear!" I exclaimed, stopping mid stride. He turned my hand over and slipped something in it. I felt the cold car keys.

"The best way to get over a fear, is to face it," he told me. I was frozen. He sighed and walked closer, his hands sliding up to the base of my neck, his thumbs rubbing over my cheeks gently. "You can do this, Brie. I know you can, because I believe in you. I love you," he said in a low voice, and kissed me on the lips slowly. My hand made a fist around the keys, and my other tried as best as I could to grip his concert jersey. Those shirts he must have thirty of. It's white, but the sleeves and the shoulder are a different color. This one red. Ooh! It matches my cast. He pulled away a few seconds later, breathless, like me. He rested his forehead against mine. "You can do this."

I pulled away nodding. I let go of him and walked to the car door. Mr. Danforth's car. I opened the door shakily and got in. Troy was already in, with his seat belt buckled. I put mine on, too. This time properly, not behind my back like in the accident. His hand came over and squeezed mine reassuringly. I took in a deep breath and started the car. I gripped the steering wheel awkwardly, because of my cast.

I put it in drive, and pulled out. It was easier than I thought it would be. Falling back into my old routine of driving. I was extra careful though, of everything. The speed limit, stopping at a stop sign, stopping at that annoying white line in front of the red lights. I was a bit jumpier than usual, too. I almost swerved the car when someone beeped at something. But other than that, it was easier than I expected. Troy helped, too. Giving me words of encouragement, telling me he believe in me.

I pulled into the Danforth's driveway and turned off the car. I smiled and looked over at Troy who was smirking. Okay, it worked, don't let your ego inflate anymore. My seat belt flew off, and Troy pulled me into his lap. He set his chin on my shoulder and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

"So?" he asked, moving further into my neck, and started nuzzling it.

I giggled and moved away. "It worked," I told him and smiled. "Thank you," I whispered, being serious for a moment.

He nodded. "Anything for you, baby," he replied. "Besides, I knew it would work." Cocky much? He leaned in and started kissing my neck. My throat produced a happy humming sound and gave him better access. I moved so I was straddling him in the seat, letting my emotions get away from me. He gave my spot a feather light kiss, but it was enough to get my breathing to escalate.

Before he could continue, I pulled away shaking my head. "We can't do this, Troy. One, last time we had sex in a car, it crashed. And two, We can't have sex for another week and five days." Ooh, good point. I've been counting the days. He nodded, and his head dropped to my collar bone, and pulled me closer. "Okay, not helping," I told him, pushing away, and opening the car door. I got off him and hopped out. "I have to talk to the family. I'll call you when I'm done?"

He nodded even though it was a rhetorical question. I was going to call him whether he wanted me to or not. I kissed him quickly before I started to walk away.

I hesitantly opened the front door. Everyone was on me in an instant. Asking where I went, why I kept it from them, why I just left.

I held my hand up so they would all stop. "Can I just have one question at a time please?" I asked, and they all stepped back a few steps. Thanks. "Now, I went to East Park, I kept it from you all because I felt weird about it, and I just left because I am sick of you all bugging me about my accident," I answered all of their questions.

Mami pushed forward and hugged me. "You shouldn't have left without taking your medicine, mija," she told me, giving me an evil Mom eye.

I nodded. "I know, Mami. Can I talk to them all, alone for a couple minutes?" I asked looking past her at everyone. Sharpay, Taylor, and Zeke left. I'll call them later. Mami noticed the sibling moment we needed and told us she was going in the kitchen. "Living room?" I suggested.

They all nodded and walked into the living room then sat down. I crossed my arms across my chest and sighed.

"You all have been babying me like I am two and just beginning to walk fast on my own," I stated, Isabelle and Serena opened their mouths to say something, but I held my hand up to signal them to stop. "No, you have. And I get it. I really do. I was in a car accident, and had I not been in a hospital I could be dead right now. But I'm not. And I have finally come to terms with that. I want you all to stop treating me like the girl who got in a life threatening accident, and more like your little, or in Vince's and Alex's case, older sister. I'm still me, accident or not."

"Gab, we have been treating you like we did before the accident," Marcus spoke up.

I shook my head. "No, you haven't. You've been treating me like Mami is treating me and like I am breakable plus like you did before you found out I am having sex," I corrected. Felix, Marcus, and Lucas looked down. "No, guys, you have. I'm having sex, okay?! Well, not now I have a two week restriction, but I am! I know you guys don't think I love Troy. But I do. I really do. And we're being safe, so I don't get how this changes anything."

"We just.. thought you were better than us. You promised you would wait until you got married," Felix reminded me.

I scoffed. "I was six! And I didn't quite know what sex meant. I still thought that Mami and Papi got together one night and there was so much love that they made me, which is one interpretation. How is not having sex being better than you? Yeah, you guys are a bit promiscuous, and don't do great in school. But Felix, you are going to U of A with a scholarship! Marc and Luke, you guys got recruited by Duke University. I don't know where I am going school yet, but I want it to be at good schools like you guys. You guys may not think you are good guys, or good older brothers, but you are. You're the best," I told them.

"I'm not saying I'm one hundred percent okay with my baby sister having sex, but, I can deal with it, if you know what I mean," Lucas said with a puff of air. I smiled wildly, then looked to Marcus and Felix.

"Yeah, me too," Marcus agreed. "Just make sure you are being safe. I do not want to be an uncle, by you. By Serena maybe," he added with a grin, and Serena smacked him on the back of the head, and called him a name in Spanish. Serena, out of all of us, has embraced our heritage and took Spanish all throughout high school and college.

Felix rolled his eyes as Serena began to beat Marcus with a pillow. "I don't think I am ever going to be able to accept the fact that my little sister is having sex, because you're my little sister. But I can't stop you from growing up. So, in a weird way, you have my permission," he told me. I smiled and crouched down to hug them.

I put my serious face on again. Next siblings to deal with. "Serena, Isabelle. You guys have to stop acting like Mami. One is all I can handle. I love that you both are worried and want to make sure that I am okay. I am, so just act like my sisters and not my mom's okay?" I asked.

"Does being your sister get all the details about you having sex?" Serena asked, and all our brothers made gross faces.

I squinted my eyes. "I guess, to an extent," I answered uneasily. "I mean, I won't tell you everything, it's a bit weird, your my sister."

She nodded. "Whatever, I was just acting like Mami because Isabelle was," she said partly under her breath. Isabelle glared and turned her head to Serena.

"I was acting like Mami because I care," she replied, still glaring at Serena. Is everything a competition between the two? "But I can dial it back," she added, looking to me and smiling faintly.

I nodded. "Thanks," I said and hugged them. Now, Alex and Vince. "Look you two are younger, so you don't really dictate my life, but thanks for acting normal around me, and just don't tell all your friends that I am having sex," I told them.

Alex shrugged. "Okay," he agreed. I did our secret hand shake with him we made up when I was eight and he was like five or six. "It's really gay that I still remember that," he mumbled to himself and I laughed.

I looked to Vince. "What? Half my friends were at the party so they know you are having sex. And I don't even know why I had to be here, because I do treat you normal, and you told me about this whole dying thing this morning," he said.

"What you knew?!" Serena shouted and stood up. "I feel important," she pouted and crossed her arms. We ignored her.

"So, are we all okay now?" I asked them. They nodded, and we continued our movie day, with my movie. _Jumper _and all of Hayden Christensen's hottness.

-

"Oh my, God!" I squealed a couple hours later, laying in Troy's house, his real one his mom bought. It's empty, and kinda spooky if you ask me. But his mom mailed one set of keys to him, because she was sending a moving truck down with some boxes. So, okay, the house isn't that empty. My head's laying on his stomach and we are looking at some of his baby books. "You have spiked hair and frosted tips!" I exclaimed, talking to myself more than him.

He grabbed the book out of my hands and looked at the picture himself. "That was in the fifth grade. It was popular then," he reminded me.

I laughed. "Maybe in Phoenix," I corrected. "Now give me back the book," I ordered, extending my hand out. He shook his head out. "Troy!" I want more material to make fun of him for later.

"No, this book in your hands is not a good thing," he told him. He threw it, and it slid into the wall. I moved myself so I was laying on him.

I was close, and my nose was touching his. "That wasn't nice," I whispered looking into his eyes.

He grinned and wrapped his arms around me. "I know. The question is what are you going to do about it?" he asked, looking from my mouth to my eyes and back.

"Nothing, because I know you want something, so I win in the end," I answered, laying my head down on his chest, and closing my eyes. His hands started massaging my back gently. "Do you believe in past lives?" I asked quietly. He hands stilled for a moment before he continued.

"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice in a whisper.

"Do you think we knew each other in another life?" I clarified, my head lifting up slightly, so I could see his face. He seemed to be thinking about it. "I think we did," I told him. I scooted up and kissed his closed eyelids. "Maybe we're part of some epic love story that we don't know about. Like reincarnated in some way."

He opened his eyes and looked into mine. "What made you think about that?" he asked, his grip tightening on me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I was just thinking about when I met you. I liked you before I even knew who you were. Well, I knew your name but that's it. I looked into your eyes and something clicked. That doesn't happen everyday. And I was just wondering if maybe it was fate. I was meant to meet you, I was meant to fall in love with you. I am suppose to be with you," I answered.

He lifted his head up and kissed my lips quickly. "I liked you before I knew you, too. Right from when I looked into your eyes. So, maybe you're right. We probably were together in another life," he told me.

"I know we were. I can feel it."

-

xoxo

-

"Is he awake yet?" I whispered, walking into the Danforth house the next morning before work. Mrs. Danforth shook her head.

"No, can you do me a favor and wake up Chad, too?" she asked, her voice low.

I smiled evilly. "That I can do," I answered, and started walking upstairs. Chad's door was coincidentally closer than Troy's and I slipped in his room. Troy is a heavy sleeper on most days, and Chad isn't. Well, in school he is. Not at home. I crept over to his bed, and along the way grabbed one of his gross socks from who knows when. I tip toed to his bed and dropped it on his face. I watched with a smile on his face as he took in a deep breath and started coughing wildly. I laughed loudly, holding my stomach. He sat up and threw the sock at me, but I jumped out of the way.

"Ella, that was so not cool," he mumbled, running a hand down his face.

I smiled. "I love you, too, Chad. But now I have to wake up your lazy best friend. I will be back in here in twenty minutes to make sure you are in the shower," I told him and started walking back towards the door. "Don't think I won't!" I threatened.

He nodded. "Yeah, whatever, Mom," he replied and sunk down into his bed.

I walked down the hall to Troy's room and opened the door with normal sound. He stayed asleep. Troy, at times, is very hard to wake up. Luckily, I have a fool proof method that works every time. To make things easier, he is laying on his back with his arms spread out. I walked over, and climbed on top of him gently. He made a noise in his throat, and one arm wrapped around my waist blindly. I scooted up his body a bit and put my lips on his. See, a fool proof method that only works for me. He responded a couple seconds later, as I continued to kiss him. His arm readjusted across my waist, and his other joined. I moved my lips with his slowly and pulled away soon after.

He moaned when I pulled away. He didn't open his eyes, though. He just pulled me under him, and I squealed softly, but it was cut off by his lips on mine. My arms looped around his neck and pulled his head closer. "That's a great way to wake up," he whispered a few minutes later, his head resting against my collar bone.

I smiled, and ran my fingers through his hair. "It's the only way you wake up instantly," I told him, and his hands starting rubbing my sides slowly.

"You should do it everyday then," he responded, and I felt him kiss my collar bone through my red tank top. I didn't put much into dressing today because I am going to be changing into my uniform as soon as we get to Lava Springs anyways.

I laughed and smoothed out his hair. "I don't think your mom would like me coming into your room every morning when she moves here," I said, and closed my eyes, his hand movements putting me to sleep.

"It would be easier than her trying to wake me up. She took to pouring a glass of water on my head some where during eighth grade," he confessed, causing my to chuckle softly. I felt his head lift off me. "Hey, no falling asleep," he told me, kissing my chin lightly.

My eyes fluttered open and heard Chad turn the shower off. "I believe it's your turn, babe," I replied and pushed on his chest. He sighed and got off me. I stood up after him and handed him his towel. "I'll be in the kitchen, hurry up before we get behind schedule. We need to be on time. You don't know Mr. Fulton," I told him and pulled him out of the room.

Chad walked out of the shower, shaking his Afro dry. "She is evil," he said as he passed me, pushing me on the shoulder in a joking manner.

"What did you do to him?" Troy asked in a laugh, walking into the bathroom.

I shook my head. "Nothing, not get all lathered and clean, Bolton," I ordered, and closed the door. Ten minutes later found me in the kitchen making pancakes, Mrs. Danforth already back in bed. Today is her day off. Chad was already inhaling them like oxygen. "Hey, save some for Troy," I told him, slapping his hand with the spatula.

"First the sock, now this. What happened to you?" he asked dramatically. I laughed and moved to put the pan in soapy water. I heard footsteps on the stairs and turned around to see Troy walking into the kitchen, wearing a pair of khakis shorts, and a white wife beater, a white button up shirt unbuttoned over top. He started shaking his head much like Chad was when he got out of the shower. Do all guys do that? I leaned against the counter and smiled when his eyes lit up from seeing the food. His eyes shifted over to me, and he smirked walking over.

"You made pancakes?" he asked, his hands entwining with mine. I nodded, and let him pull me to him. "That coming over every morning offer still stands," he whispered, leaning his forehead against mine.

I heard a cough, and knew it was Chad. "Uh, no it doesn't. She wakes you up nicely, dude. She isn't the same with the rest of us," he corrected.

"Who is the rest of us? I was only mean to you," I told him. "And putting a sock on your face is you're fault. You left it on the floor. It's not my fault you don't do your own laundry," I added. Hell, I don't even do my own laundry. "Hurry up and grab a pancake babe, we have to get going," I told Troy, looking at the clock on the wall.

He nodded and grabbed a pancake with his hand and shoved it in his mouth. "Done," he said, while chewing. Gross. I think all guys are like that. I would know, I have five brothers.

I shook my head while sighing. "Come on, we have to pick up Taylor," I reminded them, grabbing Mrs. Danforth's keys off the wall and throwing them to Chad who caught them easily.

"Ho, ho, ho, ho, it's off to work we go," Chad started singing, and I groaned. This is going to be a long drive. I really shouldn't have been so mean to him this morning. He likes getting revenge.

I literally jumped out of the car when Chad pulled up to Lava Springs. I never realized how annoying he really is when he is actually trying to annoy people. And he is annoying when he is trying not to be. Troy was out soon after me and wrapped an arm around my neck then jerked me to him.

"You know he did that to you because you woke us up so rudely this morning." Troy told me in my ear. My arm wrapped around his back and I scoffed.

"I didn't see you complaining," I replied, guiding Troy to the kitchen slash staff area. He's never been here before. I heard Taylor and Chad talking faintly behind us.

He shrugged. "You didn't wake up Chad the way you woke me up this morning," he reminded me. True. "Well, you better have not," he added.

Um, ewe. "I don't think you should be jealous of Chad," I said in a laugh, opened the kitchen door, and walking in. Zeke, Kelsi and Jason were already there. Along with Sharpay, Ryan and Mr. Fulton. Ugh, I hate Mr. Fulton, but for some weird reason, he loves me.

He smiled in his weird way. "Ms. Montez. It's a delight to have you back," he told me and came forward. "I am so sorry to hear about you incident," he went on, and picked up my cast. "At least it will match your uniform."

I smiled awkwardly back. "Yeah, okay. Mr. Fulton, this is Troy, he's new this summer," I introduced, and Troy unwrapped his arm from around me to shake Mr. Fulton's hand, but Mr. Fulton just turned around.

"Yes, I have heard of your basketball skills, Mr. Bolton. But make notice that skills won't help you here," he started a speech, I can tell. "You are to be a waiter, along with young Mr. Danforth again. And be sure you remember, Mr. Danforth, jumping in the pool because a bee is following you will earn you an infraction. For those of you who are new, three infractions and you are fired. Do clock in and out on time, if you don't it will indeed earn you an infraction." I think his favorite word is infraction. It's not even a fun word to say. Like droplet. That is a fun word to say. Not infraction, that even sounds scary. "Waiters make sure you do check the schedule every week because the times are acceptable to change. Life guards, including you Ms. Montez, are usually do here around nine-thirty when the pool opens, but the time you come in depends on when your shift starts. I do encourage all of you to be here early. I would rather that than you to be tardy. You all will find your uniforms in your assigned locker. Mr. Bolton, you will be shadowing Mr. Danforth for today, so do watch everything he does while on the job. I expect you all to be working within twenty minutes. Start your day," he finished and walked out the door.

"What is wrong with him?" Troy asked, turning towards me.

I laughed and shrugged. "I told you. Go get changed, and I'll meet you out here," was all I said and went to the girls locker area.

Sharpay came with us. "I don't know why he still has that stick up his ass, Daddy gave him a generous raise," Sharpay commented, sitting down at the mirror area, and started fiddling with her hair.

I pulled out my red one piece and matching shorts. "He's not horrible. He just doesn't want to mess up," I stuck up for him. I feel bad for him, Sharpay can be a handful sometimes, and she has been living here every summer since it was built, which was when we were twelve. She always competes for the Star Dazzle awards and wins, but he waits on her beck and call. I would be a little mean too.

"You're just saying that because he has some weird old guy crush on you," Taylor responded, pulling out her orange dress she is forced to wear as an uniform. It's an awkward shade of orange, but she looks good in it.

My face scrunched up. "Gross." I slipped on my bathing suit and pulled up my red and white shorts. At least my cast does match, they are both red.

Sharpay laughed. "Leave her alone," she scolded her, and I stuck my tongue out at Tay.

"Ha, ha, Tay, Sharpay likes me more," I gloated, and pulled my hair up into a high pony tail. I looked in the mirror to make sure my neck was hickey free. It is. I closed my locker and stepped into my white flip flops.

Taylor laughed. "Are you happy about that?" she asked, closing her locker too.

Sharpay gasped. "Hey, she should be happy about that. Not that I like her more," Sharpay said. "I love you both the same. Now, lets go. I hate the stuck up bitches who attach to my hip like glue over the summer, the only thing keeping me from hiring a hit man is the fact that G will be hanging with me," she told us as we walked out of the locker room.

"Remind me not to attach myself to you like glue," I mumbled to myself more than Sharpay. She didn't hear me though, because she went over to Zeke to see what he was making.

"Can I attach myself to you like glue?" I heard in my ear and jumped to see a smirking Troy in his uniform.

I slapped him on the arm. "When will you learn to not sneak up on me?" I asked, gripping the side of his shirt. "But yes, feel free to attach yourself to me like glue," I answered his question, only to cause him to smirk wider.

"Good," he agreed, and wrapped an arm around my waist. "And I love sneaking up on you. It's too easy. So, I will never learn."

"As cute as you two are, we have to get out there," Sharpay said and yanked my arm without a cast on it. Okay, break my other arm up a bit?

I slipped my hand in Troy's and pulled him with me. We still have eight minutes or so. He easily followed and squeezed my hand. "Can I at least say bye to him? He has to work and even though he serves out here, too, he'll be working," I asked Sharpay as we reached the pool area.

She sighed. "Fine, hurry up," she answered and walked over to her pool chair, only to be surrounded by the annoying girls.

I turned to Troy and wrapped my arms around his neck. "Don't listen to Chad too much, half of what he says is wrong," I told him, and he wrapped his arms around way waist in return, pulling me to him.

"I have been a waiter before, Brie. I know what to do. Besides, I have been Chad's best friend forever, he won't be as mean to me as he is to you," he responded, a small smile forming on his face.

A pout appeared on mine. "It wasn't mean. It was necessary!" I defended myself. Okay, not necessary for him to wake up, but it was for me to laugh before nine-thirty AM. So lose, win? You win some, you lose some. Eh, he'll live.

He just shook his head, and leaned down to kiss me. I smiled and got up on my tip toes to meet him half way. As soon as our lips touched, someone interrupted us.

"OhmiGod!" the voice exclaimed. "Troysie?" Who else besides Ana calls him that? And what kind of nickname is that?

Troy ripped himself from me, and turned towards the voice. Um, what is going on? "Bri-Britney?" he asked in disbelief.

Wa, wa, wait. Britney as in Britney Walters? The girl who used him, took his virginity, and he dumped? Hell no!

* * *

**I told you it was a cliffy. Review please.**

**I don't like this chapter either. I thought of it as more of a filler, getting all the sibling stuff out of the way and most of the family stuff, plus clearing up Gabriella's fear. Britney has been planned since I made her up when Troy told Gab about her. She is being played by Britney Snow. Nice name huh? Hahaha.**

**Again, not as long as some. But its a good size. **

**I have no school Friday! Um, tomorrow. He he. Homecoming game is tom. too. We'll lose though, my school sucks. Can you tell that I have school spirit. Ha. Go Raiders!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	19. It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your

****

Yeah, um, thanks.

**Keep reviews coming, they make my sad existence seem brighter! **

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, on with the chapter. **

* * *

My knuckles have turned to white  
There's no turning back tonight  
Kiss me one last time  
(Shut your eyes)  
My knuckles have turned to white  
There's no turning back tonight  
(so hold on tight)  
Kiss me one last time  
(Shut your eyes)

-- It's Dangerous Business Walking Out Your Front Door, by Underoath

* * *

Troy dropped my hand, so he wasn't touching me at all. I would take that as a bad sign, wouldn't you? He is so in trouble later! The blond nodded vigorously. "Wha-what are you doing here?" he stuttered out, running a nervous hand through his hair. Just leave me here, confused, I'll be okay. Well, he is probably as confused as I am. Maybe more. Nah, probably not more.

She giggled. Ugh, it's like Allison, Sharpay, and Ana combined. A triple threat. She's like Sharpay because my guess is that she is staying here, I mean she is here. "Well, Uncle Jory, you remember him don't you, Troysie?" Troy, I mean Troysie, didn't answer. "He offered to take me away for the entire summer!" she told him. Entire summer? Shoot me now. "He likes to get away from it all. Mommy and Daddy are away in Europe, so here I am!" she said and threw her arms up in the air. Um, there isn't a spotlight on you, hunny. Put the hands down. Troy dated _this_?

He laughed uncomfortably, rubbing a hand on the back on his neck. "Here you are," he echoed. I bumped into him with my hip. His head snapped to me. "Oh, Britta," he started. He has a nickname for her! My summer officially sucks. You would think a car accident would kill my summer. No a blond would. She is probably one of those fake ones, and I don't mean hair color fake, I mean dumb and gets you to like her only to do what she did to Troy. Used him to climb the social ladder. "This is Gabriella my.." he veered off, and coughed.

I put a fake smile on my face. "His girlfriend, Gabriella," I introduced myself.

Her eyes snapped to me, and roamed over me, not like when a guy does it to check you out, more like when a girl is judging you. Her eyes moved to my cast. "And?" she asked. If I wanted to, I could shove my cast in her face and break something, but I won't, I'm nice. Most of the time.

"Babe, you should get to work," Troy said turning to me, and he ran a hand up my forearm. Oh, so now I'm his girlfriend again.

I smiled fakely to him, but I could tell he knew I was pissed at him. "I am at work, babe. You are the one who has to get to the kitchen," I reminded him, crossing my arms, making his hand fall. We are so talking later! My eyes squinted in the sunlight. "So, you better get going," I added.

He nodded. "Yeah, I'll meet you during your lunch break?" he asked with hope in his voice. Don't even plan a romantic lunch, buddy. That won't help. I nodded, my fake smile was fighting a scowl that wanted to appear. He leaned in and kissed my forehead. Um, my lips work too. "Bye. Um, I guess I'll see you around Britta," he said towards Britney. Keep calling her Britta, it just gets me more pissed off. He walked away. Yeah, love you too.

"Yeah, I'll see you around, _Britta_," I told her, and began walking away. I walked straight to Sharpay who I knew was watching us. "If I punch her with my cast, would it keep me from getting it taken off in six weeks?" I asked, my arms crossing.

She laughed. "Probably. How the hell does Troy know Britney Walters?" she asked, her voice low. Wait, Sharpay knows her?

"They used to date. Remember when I told you about a girl who dated Troy in Phoenix, took his virginity but was using him?" I asked, she nodded. "That was Britney Walters. How do you know her?" I asked in return.

She sighed. "She is the most annoying girl who attaches herself to me. Her Uncle, Jerry or something, wants to go into business with Daddy. Daddy keeps saying no, because Jerek, or whatever, doesn't have the best track record while working with partners if you know what I mean," she filled in. Great, she is going to be hanging with Sharpay all summer. So that means I have to be around her all summer. I hang out with Sharpay. Duh, she's one of my best friends.

"Jory," I corrected. Sharpay looked confused. "Her uncles name is Jory," I explained. She started laughing. "What?" I asked. I want to laugh at Britta too!

She calmed down. "Who names their son Jory?" she asked, and I started laughing too. I could comment on the fact that she is named after a dog breed, but I won't. She's my best friend.

"What's so funny?" the same annoying voice asked, walking up behind me. Sharpay instantly stopped smiling at all. I turned around so I was standing next to Sharpay. "Don't you have a job to do?" she asked, looking at me. Like I am below her.

Oh, no she did not. I am not afraid to go all Queen Latifah on her. Before I could respond, Sharpay wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Britney, I believe you met Gabriella, one of my best friends. I also believe you know her boyfriend, Troy," she said sweetly. I love this girl. She deserves an award. The Star Dazzle award. No, a bigger one. The Best Friend Forever award. Ooh, we can call it the BFF award. Nice.

Britney almost scowled for a moment before a smile planted itself on her face. "Yeah, I know Troysie. We were together for a while sophomore year. It was pretty serious," she answered. "But he was moving so we broke up," she added. Um, lie much? They broke up in tenth grade, and he moved junior year. "How long have you two been together?" she asked.

"About six months," I answered with no hesitation, she scowled, and knew that I know she was lying. "But Troy was right I have a job to do. See you later. Bye, S," I told them, and started walking away.

"I'll meet up with you at lunch, G," I heard Sharpay say, and I nodded. I had to go back into the kitchen, I didn't check when my first water aerobics class is. I walked into the kitchen with an unpleasant look on my face and stomped over to the bulletin board. It starts at one, and it is about ten-thirtyish now.

"Okay, whats up with you?" I heard a voice asked, and turned around to see Ryan. He hangs out in here when Chad is working. And he will probably hang out in here more this summer because our group expanded to Kelsi, Zeke and Jason. Plus Vince. Vince doesn't have to be here until twelve, he has to come to the new waiters meeting. Troy didn't have to because he has been a waiter before. His job back in Phoenix.

I crossed my arms. "Britney Walters is up with me," I answered, and his eyebrows crinkled. He knew the name. His eyes lit up. "Yes, you know her. Her Uncle Jory wants to do something with your dad. Anyways, it turns out that she is Troy's ex." My eyes looked around the kitchen to see who was around. Not that many people. Unusual, but helpful. My voice lowered. "I just feel like I am always fighting for him. With Allison, with Ana, and now her," my eyes closed. "I'm just getting sick of it."

My eyes opened and I saw Ryan staring at me. "You don't have to fight, Gab. He's yours. Cut him some slack. He didn't know she would be here. I don't know the whole story, but I know he did something to piss you off because of the way you are acting. I mean, this is Britney, the girl he thought loved before he met you. He was shocked. Give him a chance," he told me.

I nodded. "You're right. I just- I don't know. I'm done with the whole insecure with him, but when another girl is after him, which it seems like one always is, I feel so inadequate. Allison, Ana, and Britta as Troy calls her, are all beautiful. I'm just me, just Gabriella," I confided in him.

"I think just Gabriella is a great person. So does Troy. Everyone tells you this, Gabi, but you don't see yourself clearly. Those girls, Allison, Ana and Britney, they all have to put on five pounds of makeup and slutty clothes for attention. You hardly put on any makeup, you hate slutty clothes. You're not like them, and that's a good thing. You get attention by being just Gabriella. You have to remember that," he said, putting a friendly hand on my shoulder.

I smiled. "Thanks, Ry," I whispered, looking up at him. I moved forward and hugged him. Just as I did, Troy and Chad walked in, both carrying plates. I pulled away from Ryan. "I'll talk to you later. I have to make sure no one messed up the pool area yet," I gave him a small laugh, and a pat on the shoulder as I walked past him. I smiled weakly at Troy and Chad before walking back outside.

Just as I did, a hand caught mine and stopped me. I knew it was Troy. I didn't turn around, but I didn't pull away either. "Look, I know you are mad about the way I acted, and I can explain," he started and I stayed turned away from him. "I just don't want it to be rushed. Whens your lunch?" he asked, pulled me towards him, and making me face him. I focused on his hair and not his face,

"It's at two, the same as you," I answered. I am mad, but not as much before talking to Ryan. I just wish he wasn't so friendly with her. It's just my jealousy getting the better of me, and I know it.

"Hey," he murmured and hooked his pointer finger under my chin. He made me look into his eyes. "I'm sorry, okay?" he whispered moving closer. I turned my face to the side, making him kiss my cheek. The brush off. He pulled away immediately.

I moved out of his grip. "I'll see you at lunch," I told him, and walked away. It was mean, but I am not going to do the whole thing where he is normal when we are not around Britney, and weird pod Troy when we are around Britney. I'm not that kind of girl, and I don't want to have that kind of relationship. I told him that when we got together.

I felt horrible, but it had to be done. I sighed when I noticed that towels were already hanging around. Time for work.

-

"Bring those legs up and circle those arms," I told my first water aerobics class. There's about ten minutes left in it, then I have lunch.

Taylor walked up behind me one or two minutes later, while I was starting the jumping jacks. "I heard about the Britney thing," she said, and did the jumping jacks with me.

I nodded, and rolled my eyes. "Troy wants to have lunch," I informed her, turning back to my class. "Okay, great job! Same time tomorrow," I reminded them, and they all nodded, and told me I was a good teacher. I thanked them. I bent down and grabbed my red sweatshirt, and slipped it on. "Let's go." Taylor looped her arm through mine and walked to the kitchen with her. We entered only to see Sharpay and Ryan eating, waiting for us. Vince, Chad and Troy no where to be seen. I sat down next to Sharpay, and my head fell to the table. "Zeke! Can you make me something?" I called across the kitchen.

"Yeah, what do you want?" he asked, yelling back.

I shrugged. "What ever you want to make," I answered, keeping my head in my elbow on the table. I heard him yell okay back. "When did I let boys start to dictate my life?" I asked no one in general.

"Not really boys in plural form. More like boy. One boy. Your boyfriend," Sharpay corrected. Oh, thanks. I really needed that. "And boys have been dictating my life since the seventh grade," she told me. That I already knew. Well, boys and musicals.

I lifted my head up but before I could say something back, Zeke came over with a plate. "Cheeseburger and french fries," he stated, and sat down next to Sharpay, putting an arm around her chair.

"Bless you," I told him, and started eating. I made pancakes for Chad and Troy, but I didn't eat any. Besides, I have to eat before I take my pills. Dr. S said to eat them when my tummy is full, when it's not, I get sick and want to throw up. Sucks, huh?

Just as I began to eat, the kitchen door opened, revealing Vince, Chad, and Troy taking off their aprons. Vince walked over and sat down at our little table. "What's up with that Fulton guy? He kept telling me not to rely on my big sister, because she can't help me now. Like, when was the last time you helped me?" he asked, stealing one of my fries. Fry stealer!

I finished chewing. "Let me think, when we were kids and Marc and Luke would pick on you, on your first day at high school I showed you around. And who was it you wanted to see when you broke up with Roxy? I don't think is was Serena last time I checked," I answered. "Stop stealing my fries!" I exclaimed, smacking his hand away he frowned and crossed his arms over his chest.

"My girl's territorial about her food," Troy said, walking up to the table and sitting down in the chair next to me. Uh, last time I checked Britney wasn't here. Okay, that was mean. I'm still his girlfriend, I'm just pissed. He was shocked, he had the right to be freaked. Calm down, Gab.

I nodded in agreement, to show that I am trying to get over it, and ate a fry. He seemed to notice because his arm came up around my shoulders. Zeke got up. "What do you guys want for lunch?" he asked, putting his hat back on. The all said some kind of burger and thanked him.

"Why were you guys so late?" Taylor asked, after a bite of her salad. What is with girls and salad? I never exercise, and eat all I want. I guess I have good metabolism. Yay me! Wow, that was so London Tipton. My IQ just dropped ten points.

Chad shrugged, taking a sip of her drink. "This blond kept talking to Troy and wouldn't let us go. Vince finally told her it was our lunch and to basically shut up," he answered. Go Vince! But I still just about slammed my drink, down and scooted my chair out.

"I'll be back," I told the table and got up, then started to walk away. Everyone got really quiet and watched me leave. I heard another chair move, and knew Troy was coming after me. I went into the girl's locker room, but he followed.

He grabbed my hand, and pulled, turning me forwards, and against him. Before I could start telling him off, his other hand came up to the back of my neck, and his lips slammed into mine. I couldn't help but kiss back. My arms wrapped around his shoulders and pulled him as close as possible. I let his tongue slip between my lips when he wanted to. This problem wouldn't get solved by making out with him, as much as I hoped it would. But it felt good. He pushed my against a locker his hands gripped my waist.

Normally I would give a little hop and wrap my legs around his waist, but I didn't. Instead I pulled away, even though I wanted to keep going.

"Th-this isn't helping," I told him breathlessly, and trying to suck air into my lungs.

Troy nodded. "I know. I was just showing you that you are the girl I want to be with, you are the girl I am with. Not Britney," he replied, his forehead resting against mine. "When I was with her, the whole world revolved around her. I was kind of her slave. I seriously don't know why I was with her for so long. At one point in time, I thought I loved her. A long, long, long time ago. What I realize now is that I just liked her. Not even liked, I just thought she was hott," he told me. Okay, not helping. "But the point is, Brie, that I love you. Only you. And I am going to love you today, tomorrow, next year, forever. I don't only love you because you're hott. You are, but I love you because of your personality, the way you make me feel, God, just everything about you." His hand came up and rested on my cheek. "I even love you when you are pissed at me." That made me smile. "You get this look, you glare, and your mouth forms into a tight line," he described, this finger moving over my mouth. "It's kinda sexy." He smirked when I kissed his finger lightly. "Forgive me yet?" he asked with hope.

I nodded. "Yeah," I said in a nod. "Next time, remember that I am your girlfriend and that my name is Gabriella," I told him. "I'm sure Britta loved the fact that you forgot about me," I added, but shook off the hatred forming.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I know what kind of girl Britney is. I also saw the look in her eye when she saw us. She was going to be a bitch to you. I thought if I didn't tell her you were my girlfriend she would be a bit nicer. But then I knew you would kick my ass. You jumped in anyways and told her who you are," he told me. His hand came over and brushed over my stitches. "You okay?" he asked, his eyes filled with worry in an instant. I nodded while rolling my eyes. "Hey, don't do that. I have a right to ask, I'm your boyfriend."

I smiled and leaned forward to peck him on the lips. "I feel fine. I swear," I answered, and one of my hands brushed his bangs to side. "You don't look half bad in your uniform, and you smell like food," I commented, and put my nose on his shoulder and breathed in. "I miss your old smell though."

He chuckled. "My old smell?" he questioned, his eyebrows lifting up.

I nodded. "Yep. Your old smell. The Troy smell," I answered. "I'm not sure what it is, laundry detergent, body wash, and your cologne mixed together I think. It's just you," I told him, running a hand down his chest. "But the smell food is okay. I mean, it's food."

He shook his head. "You're kinda weird you know?" he asked, pulling me against him. I bit my lip and blushed slightly. That wasn't very nice. "But that's okay. I love you the way you are," he told me, closing his eyes and setting his head on my shoulder. I smiled and got up on my tip toes and snuggled into his neck. "You smell pretty good, too," he murmured. I closed my eyes too, taking in his scent. I really do love that smell. "Do you want to go out tonight?" he asked, whispering into my ear.

I leaned my head up to look at him. "Like a date?" I asked. Me and Troy haven't gone on an actual date in months. I was busy freaking out about finals, and the scholastic decathlon, and I also began tutoring. Troy was doing other sports, we still hung out. We just didn't leave and go some where like the movies or dinner.

He chuckled and pulled away. "Yeah, Brie, like a date. You know that thing when a boy and a girl go out and hang out with each other, no one else," he replied like I was five. I glared at him and smacked him playfully on the chest. "I was joking. Seriously, though. We haven't gone out just you and me in a while. There is always Chad, or Sharpay and all our friends, or one of your brothers. Tonight, just me and you. Dinner and a movie," he proposed.

I bit my lip and nodded. "Yeah. What time do you get off?" I asked, lacing his hand with mine. My casted hand sat on his shoulder.

"Six, don't you?" he asked, squeezing my hand gently.

"Yep. We can take Chad, Taylor and Vince home with us. I can run over my house to shower and change. So, seven?" I asked, looking at the time up on the wall. It's two-twenty. I have to get back to the pool by two-fortyfive. I still have time to finish my lunch.

He nodded in agreement. "It's a date. Can we go eat now?" he asked, and I laughed softly.

"Yeah," I said, and pulled on our laced hands but he didn't budge. Um, didn't he just say he wanted to go back to eat? He turned away from me, and bent down a little bit. I laughed, and jumped on his back. I layed my head on his back as he walked back to the kitchen. He stopped suddenly, and I peeked over his shoulder. Mr. Fulton. Troy slowly let go of my legs. I walked out from behind him. "Hi, Mr. Fulton, you see-" I started, but he cut me off.

He shook his head, and held up his hand like a stop sign. "No need, Ms. Montez. Mr. Bolton, since it is your first day, I will not mark this down. Make note, no horse play in the kitchen!" he told us and sped walked away. Someone needs to pull that stick out of his ass.

I sighed and sat back down in my chair. "That guy really has problems," I said to the group, and ate a fry. Troy sat down next to me and nodded in agreement.

"He didn't yell at you, Ms. Montez," Troy commented, picking up his burger and I flicked him on the back of the head. "What?" he asked, his mouth full of food. He really needs to learn table manners.

Everyone just laughed and continued eating their food. "So is your little lovers spat over?" Chad asked.

"Yes, and speaking of, me and Troy are taking your mom's car tonight," I informed him, leaning into Troy's side as he put his arm around me and he nodded in agreement. "We're going out, and no, none of you can come," I answered what I knew one of them would ask.

"Are you guys going to go have sex or something?" Vince asked a couple seconds later, causing me to spit my drink out across the table, which meant it went all over Jason. Poor guy. Everyone started laughing as I coughed, even Troy. That's a good boyfriend right there.

I finished my little coughing fit while shaking my head in no. "No, Vince. God, why would you even ask that?" I asked. "Can't a couple have a date without involving sex?" I asked the table.

"If you're talking about this table, then yes, a couple can go on a date without involving sex. But in general, no, a couple who is having sex regularly can't go on a date and not have sex. It's implied. But since you're on a restriction, you can't have sex," Taylor answered. Am I Alec from _Jeopardy!_ or something? Is it Alec or Alex? I never pay attention. I didn't need that kind of answer.

"Thanks, Tay," I replied sarcastically, throwing my last french fry at her. She ducked, but it hit Chad anyways, and he ate it. Weird.

She nodded. "No problem."

I need new friends.

-

xoxo

-

"Look, I already said sorry," Troy reminded me as we sat in the driveway of the Danforth's after work at seven. You can say we are a bit behind on time seeing how we are suppose to be leaving now, not just getting home. As soon as we pulled in the driveway, Vince and Chad dove out for cover.

I threw my hands up, and turned in my seat. "I don't care, Troy!" I exclaimed, and he sighed, his head fell back against the headrest. "I went to find you at six-thirty, when we get off at six, but you were no where to been seen, only to find _Britta_," I said her name with venom. She is number one on my shit list about now. "Sitting in your lap! What the hell is that?" I asked, my voice was loud. "Would you just except a sorry if you found me sitting on some guys lap that is my ex?" I asked.

"What was I suppose to do, Gabriella?" he asked, his head snapping to my direction, his voice raising too. "Push her off? I was finishing my shift, cleaning a table, she came over and told me to sit down. She said she wanted to catch up. I sat down, and thought it would be a five minute thing. Next thing I knew she was sitting on my lap," he yelled.

"Yes, Troy, you push her off!" I answered, yelling back at him. "She must have sat there for fifteen minutes if you were finishing your shift. It's not that hard to say 'bitch, get off me, I have a girlfriend'."

He laughed sarcastically. "If I recall correctly, I walked in on you and Ryan hugging today, and I didn't get jealous," he told me. Seriously, that is your best defense.

"Ryan is one of my best friends. Unless my memory fails me, you and Britney aren't best friends!" I shouted. "And what is with you calling her Britta? Do you nickname all your girlfriends?" I threw in. What? It's been bothering me.

He groaned and ran a hand through his hair. "Does it matter? You're going to stay pissed at me no matter what I say," he replied. True. "Why are you getting all defensive about it? I told you, I love you. Not her. I'm with you, not her. I told you she just sat in my lap. I'm not that mean to where I can just say, bitch get off my lap!" he told me.

"I'm getting all defensive about it because you're my boyfriend!" I exclaimed. "You just sat there, while she had her arms all around you. If she kissed you, would you kiss her back because you're such a nice guy?" I asked. You know, I am going to lose my voice from all this shouting.

He let out a puff of air. "I don't know. Probably!" he shouted back. Wrong answer, buddy. I scoffed and grabbed my purse while opening the door, and jumping out.

"Go to hell!" I told him, slamming the door shut.

"Back at you!" he yelled through the door. You can say my day isn't going well. I stomped up the stairs leading to my house, and stormed through the door, almost braking the glass when I closed it from slamming it so hard. I stopped frozen when I saw all my siblings, standing at the kitchen door with shock in their eyes, and my parents yelling was heard in the background.

"Wh-whats going on?" I stuttered out. This isn't good. My parents hardly ever fight. Even when they do, it's in English so we know what they are saying. When they fight in Spanish something is seriously wrong. I walked up to them, and put my arm around Alex who was closest to me.

Felix answered, while Serena was listening so she could translate what they were saying. "It's bad, Gab, it's really bad," he said, and closed his eyes. "They're talking about getting a divorce." And just like that my world came crashing down.

* * *

**Britta is causing some problems. And her parents. This has been planned too. I know a lot of kids have parents who got a divorce, I mean, mine are divorced. It's hard. I was in fifth grade. So, Gabi is going to be a in a dark place, her fight with Troy, and her parents getting to her.**

**I can tell you one thing, her and her siblings are going to get a lot closer. This has been planned for a while.**

**I'm still having some family problems, so be nice with me if my next chapter is late. Writing is my only way to stop thinking about my problems. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	20. Seventy Times 7

**Thanks so much. Keep 'em coming. I keep saying the next chapter is going to be delayed, and it never is. Sorry for the false alarm. **

**But the next one might be late. I am going to a family thing in NY, and all my files are here. And if it isn't the next chapter, it will be the one after that.**

**Less than a month until Zac's birthday! I'm in love with him. Just so you all know. And less than a month until HSM3! Who else is excited? **

**I think him and Vanessa are in Paris now? Sorry, I love JustJared. **

**Review please!**

* * *

Everyone's caught on to everything you do (And I can't let you, let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to (And I can't let you, let me down again)  
And everyone's caught on to everything you do (And I can't let you, let me down again)  
Everyone's caught on to (And I can't let you, let me down again)

-- Seventy Times 7, by Brand New

* * *

About five minutes after I showed up, Mami and Papi noticed we were all listening and took us into the dining room to talk. Like this can be solved by talking.

From what Serena said, Papi has been hanging out with his secretary a little bit more than a regular guy should. He keeps telling Mami they never kissed or anything, but they go out for lunch and sometimes dinner. Mami saw them. She told him he hasn't looked at her the way he looks at his secretary in a long time.

I sat inbetween Alex and Felix, my arm around Alex. He hasn't talked much. He just stares at whoever is talking.

Mami and Papi were standing at the end of the table looking at us. "I'm-" Mami started. "We're sorry you all had to hear that. This is between me and your father," she told us. Like this doesn't involve us? "We've decided that we are going to separate," she informed us. Alex leaned into me a bit.

"So that's it?" I asked, and every ones head snapped to me. "You're just going to to divorce, and split all of us up," I stated. Well, split me, Vince and Alex up. Everyone else is over the age of eighteen.

"No!" Papi denied, walking forward. "We're not getting a divorce. We're just separating," he told us. Same thing! "You guys are not going to get separated. We are still a family."

I scoffed. Am I the only one not believing this line of bullshit? "Some family, Papi. That you can just wake up one morning and decide you don't love Mami anymore and want to get some from your secretary," I replied. Everyone gasped. "No! You're all thinking it!" I exclaimed. "Go ahead, separate, divorce whatever. I'll move in with Sharpay or something," I told them, standing up, and I ran upstairs.

I slammed my door shut and crawled into bed with tears running down my face. How can he just do that? Fall for his secratary? And keep saying he didn't mean for it to happen. That's the oldest lie in the book.

When I got in my accident, and he went back to work like the next day. I thought it was because he knew staying home would piss me off. No, it was because his slut was at work. He needed to be with her.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I knew it was Troy, wanting to talk about our fight. I pulled it out and threw it across the room, it landed on my bean bag chair next to my closet. I continued to vibrate and flash Troy's picture. I pulled a pillow to my face and cried into it.

I heard my door open and close. I looked up to find everyone in my room. Vince walked forward first and crawled into bed next to me, the rest followed and we squished into my bed. There wasn't enough room so we were all in weird positions. My head was on Vince's stomach, my feet were on Marcus' thighs.

"How does that just happen? How does he just do that to Mami?" I asked, my voice in a whisper. I felt Marcus squeeze my shin.

Isabelle answered. "I don't think he meant for it to happen, Gabs," she mumbled, her head was on Serena's shoulder. Yes, Serena's. This is weirdly bringing us all together, I guess.

"It doesn't matter, it happened," Luke said, and I didn't know exactly where he was on the bed. Somewhere near Alex. "At least me and Marc get to leave for Duke in August," he added. I felt tears well up in my eyes. They're just going to leave? And let me, Vince and Alex got through this by ourselves? Yes, Felix and Isabelle will be here, but they aren't the ones who have to pick who they want to live with. And right now, I am leaning towards Mami. I don't want to live with the cheater.

"Yeah, we are. But I'm going to make sure you three are okay," Marc told me, Vince and Alex. At least he cares.

"You know," Alex started. "I was always the one with the parents who were still together and happy. They were happy, I mean when we were kids whenever we walked into a room they were all over each other," he told us. True, it was gross. When you're like six and you walk in on your dad groping your mom you are traumatized.

"That's the problem," Serena said. "When we were kids they were doing that. When was the last time you saw them doing something gross?" she asked all of us. I don't remember the last time I saw them being all lovey dovey.

I laughed, and they all looked at me funny. "What are we going to do? Lock them all in the basement like in that movie_ Parent Trap_?" I asked, and they all chuckled too, but Felix smiled and nodded his head. "No, Felix we aren't going to lock them in the basement."

We all went back to our somber moods. "Is that going to happen to me and Kris?" Serena asked quietly. "Am I going to wake up one morning in ten years and realize I like my assistant?" she asked.

"Aren't, like, all assistant girls?" Vince asked aloud, and I started laughing. A flip flop came flying from her direction, and Vince caught it. Got to love those athletic reflexes. "What? It was a joke, lighten up!" he told her, and caught her other flip flop.

"What the fuck is that annoying buzzing?" Isabelle asked, lifting her head off of Serena's shoulder. Oh, I was ignoring it.

I sighed. "It's Troy," I answered. "Calling me, but I'm not answering seeing as I threw my phone that way," I told them, and pointed in the direction of my closet. "What is it? Cheating day?" I asked aloud.

"He cheated on you!?" Felix asked, picking his head up to look at me. I shook my head.

"Nah, but his bitch of an ex was sitting on his lap, and he just let her. He was like 'I'm too nice to tell her to get off' and I asked him if she kissed him would he kiss her back because he's so nice, and he said yes," I explained. "Are all guys like that?" I asked.

My head lifted up to look at Serena and Isabelle. "Most guys," Isabelle answered.

My phone continued to buzz, and this time no one commented on it. What's the point? Love doesn't last forever. Why not end it now? We're already in a fight. The thought made heart ache more than it already was.

-

xoxo

-

I called Chad that night and told him Felix was driving me and Vince to work. Chad didn't see the point, we're all going to the same place, why take two cars? The answer, I don't want to in an enclosed space with Troy, and I want to be with my family. I didn't tell Chad about my parents.

We were a bit behind schedule the next day anyways. Troy and Chad didn't have to be late too. Me, Vince, and Alex slept in the same bed last night. My bed. Alex heard my alarm go off and turned it off. Thus making me and Vin late in getting up. We didn't go to bed until around four in the morning, and we had to be up at eightish. I would have turned the alarm off if I had heard it first.

"Gab, come on!" Vince yelled from downstairs, as I slipped into my flats. "Fulton's ganna kill me!" he shouted, and I ran downstairs. I didn't even stop as I grabbed his and Felix's hand and ran with them outside.

"Speed, Felix!" I told him, straightening out my shirt. We still have to change into our uniforms. All the employee's leave them in their locker and come like ten minutes early to change. While Felix was speeding, I put on make up. No, I'm not high. But I have bags the size of the Grand Canyon under my eyes. "Vince," I said as Felix was driving up to Lava Springs. "Can we not tell everyone? Let's just tell them I am still pissed at Troy and wanted Felix to drive." I turned around to look at him.

He sighed. "Fine, but we can't keep it a secret for long," he replied, unbuckling his seat belt. I nodded, and unbuckled mine too.

Felix stopped and I leaned over to kiss him on the cheek. "Thanks, Fel," I said, and got out, waited dor Vince to get out too. "I'll call you when we want to get picked up," I told him, as I shut the door. He nodded and drove away. I grabbed Vince's hand and started running. We're already ten minutes late, and we haven't changed yet. Vince runs faster than me, considering that I shouldn't even be running because it pulls on my stitches and makes me breath heavy. Vince kinda dragged me anyway. He pushed open the kitchen door and I let go his hand and jogged to the girls locker room. "Shit, I'm outta shape," I mumbled to myself, pulling off my clothes, and blindly reaching for my bathing suit. I looked down at my stitches, they looked a bit red, but other than that I felt fine. I was pulling up my shorts when I heard Mr. Fulton yelling at Vince. I picked up my flip flops and walked out.

"First infraction on the second day, Mr. Montez. I really expected more from you," he was saying, writing it down in his little notebook thing.

I was putting on my shoe, and kinda hopping. "It's my fault, Mr. Fulton," I said, grabbing on to Zeke, so I could get my shoe on right. "He couldn't leave the house until I was ready, and I was behind on time, give me an infraction, not him," I explained.

He nodded. "Then you too, will get an infraction, Miss Montez," he told me, writing it down. Dick. "Don't get a second," he warned and walked out.

I sat down in the chair next to me, leaning my head back, my hand floated up to my stitches. "Sorry, Vin," I mumbled, taking in a deep breath.

"You okay?" he asked, walking up, his eyes moving to my hand. I nodded. "I have to get to work," he stated, and started backing up.

"Yeah, me too," I agreed, getting up, and walking out the door that led into the blinding sunlight. A few hours later and a couple minutes before my lunch found me picking up towels around the pool area. I get that these people are crazy rich, and may never have to work again in their lives, but is it that hard to pick up a piece of cloth, and put it in the towel bin? It has a but little sign and everything. I also get that they are on vacation, but when I go on vacation, I at least try and keep the area that I am in clean. I go on a cruise every year, third week in July. But I don't leave my stuff sitting around.

As much as I complain, the whole working thing is keeping me from thinking about my fight with Troy, and my parents divorce. I really should be in the kitchen getting my lunch, but I don't want to face Troy just yet. Besides, Vince will order for me. I heard an awkward cough behind me, and turned to see Troy. Well, that plan backfired, didn't it? His hands were stuffed into his pockets.

"Hey," he greeted softly, looking down at the ground. I slipped my hands into my hoodie pockets, too. I nodded a hello. "Can we talk?" he asked. "About the fight yesterday. I tried to call you like a hundred times."

I wanted to tell him everything. I wanted to tell him what I was feeling. I wanted him to tell me that he would love me forever, like he has so many times before. And I wanted to believe it. But even if he does say it, it won't matter. Love doesn't last forever.

I nodded. "I know, I didn't answer," I replied. "I don't really have time to talk right now, Vince wants to have lunch. Alone," I told him. "So, I guess I'll see you later," I added, walking past him.

"Brie..." he started and veered off as I walked further away. I stopped mid step, but only for a moment, and kept going. I walked straight over to Vince, who already had two plates ready, and led him out back. There's a basketball hoop and a picnic table out there for employee's. He sat down on one side as I sat on the other. My head instantly dropped to the table like yesterday.

"Didn't go well with Troy?" he asked, and started eating. I picked my head up, and my face formed a confused expression. "All he talked about this morning was about how he wanted to make up with you, and how much for a dick he was yesterday," he explained. Oh. "Why didn't you work it out with him?"

I shrugged, and began eating myself. "I don't know," I lied. I do know. I don't want to talk to him because I don't know how I'll react. I'll hear his 'I'm sorry' story, about how much he thinks he is dick, and will do anything to make me forgive him. And I will agree. But, I could blow up at him and end up breaking up with him. I don't want that. I think. "With everything going on with Mami and Papi, then my and Troy having our fight," I started, but didn't finish. I didn't know what else to say. "I don't know what to do." Yeah, that sounds good.

Vince finished chewing. At least he has some manners. "You love him, right?" he asked. I nodded. "Then what is holding you back from making up with him?" he asked. I thought Vince would have connected the dots by now.

"I do love him," I stated, sighing. "That's the problem," I muttered under my breath. He didn't hear it, because he kept eating. "I think I am just going to go listen to my I-pod," I said ten minutes later, picking up my plate. I left before Vince could object. I know I should be there for him, like Luke, Marc, Felix, Serena, and Izzy are trying for me, and him, and Alex. And I will. But right now, I just want to be alone.

I stopped my my locker, and grabbed my I-pod, then I went out into the desert, if you want to call it that. There is this little pond me and Chad found a couple years ago, surrounded by rocks. I went and sat there, just looking at the water and listening to the music.

I want to make up with Troy, I really do. Up until yesterday, I would tell you that Troy Bolton is my person. He is the person I want to spend the rest of my life with. I know people shouldn't being saying that when you are only seventeen. But that is the way I feel. Yeah, that's the way that I feel now. What if I wake up tomorrow, or in ten years and realize that I don't love Troy? What if we get married right out of high school, which is highly unlikely, but what if we do and I figure out in ten years Troy isn't my person? I'll resent him, and I don't want that. I know everything about him, and I love the fact that I do.

I know that his eyes are the most brilliant shade of blue I have ever seen. I know that his favorite color is red, and it isn't because of the Wildcats. I know what until summer before junior year, he was pretty short, but he had a bit of a growing spirt before he moved. I know that his favorite band is Vampire Weekend, for some weird reason. I know that he got a puppy when he was six, which he named Puppy and he died when Troy was sixteen. I know that he is afraid of snapping turtles, and won't watch _Finding Nemo _because turtles are on it. Animated or not. I know that his grandpa was a firefighter, and his dad is a basketball coach. I know that and so much more, and I love all of it. I love that he is afraid of snapping turtles, I think it's cute.

I know all that, but I don't know if our love will last. I love him with all of my heart. Right now. But that could change tomorrow, that's one thing I have learned from my parents.

-

I was taking in the chair cushions at the end of the day when Sharpay decided she has had enough of my moping.

"What's wrong with you?" she asked, a question that demanded an answer. "Don't say you have your period, because you had it two weeks ago, and don't say it's sister drama because, well, you always have sister drama and it never bothers you," she told me, as she followed me into the pool house, as Mr. Fulton calls it.

I shrugged, and pulled her out, locking the door behind me. "It's nothing you have to worry about, Shar," I answered, walking to the girls locker room. End of my shift. Yay.

She scoffed. "Gab, you're my best friend, therefore if something is bothering you, I should know about it," she explained, and sat down on a bench as I changed back into my normal clothes.

"You know what?" I asked, slamming my locker shut. "I'm getting sick of my friends saying that just because they are my friend they should know everything about me. Maybe I am going through something that only I can go through. Maybe I am working it out with my family," I told her, picking up my bag and walking out of the locker room. I knew everyone cleaning up heard me, because they all looked at me and went back to what they were doing, making extra sure they looked normal. I walked past all my friends, and grabbed Vince's hand, pulling him out of the kitchen, and led him to the parking lot where Felix is going to pick us up in a matter of minutes.

I sat down on the curb, and put my head in my hands. I felt Vince sit down next to me. His arm came up around my shoulders, and I groaned into my hands. "You don't have to go through this alone, you know," he whispered, his hand moving down to rub my back. "I mean, you have all of us, but you can include your friends and Troy too," he clarified.

"It doesn't feel like it," I mumbled, lifting my head up only to see Felix pulling in, Jaymi in the front seat. I got up quickly, pulling Vince up too.

Felix stopped the car and had a fake smile on. "Hola, mis hermonos, get in the, uh, el carro," he said, scratching his head, but his fake smile planted on his face. I sighed, and scooted all the way over so Vince would have room.

"Did he say that right?" Vince asked, his voice low. I shrugged.

"So, how was work?" Jaymi asked, turning around so she could see me. She knows.

I leaned my head against the window. "Me and Vince got an infraction, and I told Sharpay off. So, today sucked," I summed up. Vince nodded in agreement. "How has Mami been?" I asked, knowing Felix has been home almost all day. He only had like two classes today.

"She's mostly been in her room. Isabelle and Serena have been with her. They sent Marc and Luke out for ice cream around two," he answered, keeping his eyes on the road. "Dad left in the middle of the night, when we were all in your room," he added. Like I didn't know that. I counted the minutes when I heard him come upstairs, until the time when he went down. It took him exactly forty-eight minutes to pack up most of his clothes and necessities then leave. "He called though, he decided to lease an apartment for a couple months, you know, see what happens." Yeah, that makes me feel great.

"I don't want to talk about him," I mumbled looking down at my feet.

Felix looked up at me in the rear view mirror. "You can't blame him in this," he said. Uh, yeah I can. "He didn't technically cheat. Yes, he developed feeling for his secretary, but he didn't act on them. A marriage is two people," he went on.

"He shouldn't have even been spending more time with his secretary than necessary in the first place," Vince spoke up from next to me. I'm with ya brother. Still, I layed my hand on his. He shouldn't even have to be going through this. No one should have to.

I felt my phone vibrate in my bag, and dug it out. One new text. From Taylor. I sighed and opened it.

_wen ever u need 2 talk we r here..._

I closed my phone and closed my eyes. I know they are here for me. They just don't know what I am going through. Yeah, Taylor maybe because her parents got a divorce. But she was one. Her mom remarried three years later. Her real Dad hardly ever sees her. But to her, David her step dad, is her dad. He raised her. He taught her how to ride a bike, and read her a book to sleep. She even calls him Dad. I know she resents her real dad, but she loves David like her father. In almost every aspect, he is her father.

And Troy can. His parents are divorced. But I wasn't around when his parents told him. I wasn't there to help him through it. I know everything about him, but I don't know how he handled his parents divorce. How did he not give up on love like I am? That is a question only he can answer. I don't know if I will ever ask him it though.

"Can we just not talk about this?" I asked, looking from Felix to Vince. "It's been in my head all day, it was all I thought about last night. I'm just sick of it," I explained.

"We can't just not think about it, Gab. This is going to be in our lives until Mami and Papi either get back together, or finalize the divorce," Felix answered. "I'm sorry it has to be this way," he muttered a few minutes later. I pulled my legs up to my chest.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, too," I mumbled, my voice in a whisper.

We didn't talk on the way home. It was an uncomfortable silence that led Jaymi to put on the radio. I didn't know about the rest of them, but I wasn't in the mood for 'Sexy, Can I?' by Ray J. It wasn't my kind of music. I hopped out of the car as soon as Felix put it in park, and turned the motor off.

I wasn't sure what to expect. Part of me wished that I would walk in, make my way into the kitchen, and find my parents making out like I did when I was a kid. Then I just said 'gross' and left them laughing. But that wasn't what I found walking into my house, or my kitchen. Instead what I found was a messy house, and the atmosphere reeked of sadness. I dropped my bag by the door and slipped my phone, and my I-pod into my pockets.

Some people over eat when they are sad, they veg on the couch, and cry a lot. I want to cry until I feel better. Until the hurt gets so bad that I climb down my tree and run over to Troy's house, and fall into his arms. I want to do that. But I won't. Mami is slightly depressed, which is suspected, and everyone else doesn't know what to do. I am going to do the only thing I can think of: clean the house.

I was on my second load of dishes when I finally turned off my phone because the constant vibrating was pissing me off. I was when I was moping the kitchen floor that I finally turned on my I-pod, sick of the unusual silence that overtook my house. It was some where during 'Dark Blue' by Jack's Mannequin when Alex joined me in my cleaning, making me plug my I-pod into the stereo so we could both hear it. It was some where during 'Somebody Told Me' by The Killers when Vince started helping, by now me and Alex were on the dining room.

It was on 'No Air' by Jordin Sparks and Chris Brown that I stopped cleaning, and went upstairs. It's me and Troy's song. I didn't have enough guts to hear the whole song. I went upstairs, leaving Alex and Vince my I-pod, and went into Mami's room. I found Serena, Isabelle and her watching _How To Lose A Guy In 10 Days. _Not exactly a break up movie, but it's funny. Benny bo bo bo bo bo bo booo. You gotta love Kate Hudson. I mean, her mom his Goldie Hawn!

I crawled onto the bed with them, moving so Mami's arm was around me, and we could share the same tub of ice cream.

"Are all girls like that?" I asked five minutes later, watching Kate Hudson's antics. I don't think I am like that. No, I'm not like that. I would kill myself if I was one of those girls. Okay, maybe I wouldn't go that far.

Serena shrugged. "Some," she answered, her eyes moving back to the T.V screen. By the end of the movie, I was slightly pissed.

"I don't get why they make these movies," I started, and all three of them turned to me. "Love doesn't last forever, and things like that never happen," I explained. And who names their daughter Andy Anderson anyways? Like Ben Bennett, or Frank Franklin, John Johnson, James Jameson. You know they will get made fun of in high school. Seriously, save them some embarrassment.

"Don't think like that, Gabi," Isabelle told me in a stern voice. Um, nevermind? Forget I said anything. I looked away, pretending I never asked the question.

Mami poked my side, giving me a signal to look at her. "Why do you think love doesn't last forever?" she asked, her voice quiet. Um, was she here last night to witness the collapse of her marriage, and our family? Yeah, she was.

"I thought it did," I whispered, my eyes starting to tear up. I tried to blink them away, she doesn't need to see me like this. She is going through her own personal hell. As much as I blinked, they kept forming. "But then I look at you and Papi, and I don't know what to think," I confessed, wiping a couple fallen tears.

"Mija," she tried to sooth me, she pulled me closer, my head layed on her shoulder, and her arm tightened around me. "I don't want you to think that. I don't want any of you to think that," she stated, running her fingers through my hair. Isabelle and Serena came closer, Serena moving to my side, and Isabelle moving to Mami's other side. "Just because your father and I are not exactly together right now doesn't mean that we don't love each other." I don't get it. "I still love him, as much as I did when I married him, probably more. And he still loves me. We're going to work on it, that is why we are only separating, not divorcing." She reached past me and rubbed Serena's shoulder, who was leaning against me. "Serena, you're still going to marry Kris in the beginning of August, Isabelle, you are going to continue to look for love, and Gabriella you are not going to give up on your love," she told all of us. Whoa, someone is in Mom mode. "I know that the fact that I have been in bed all day is hurting all of you, including the boys. But, starting tomorrow, I am going to be back to regular Mami. I just needed today. I don't know why. I think it is a girl thing," she thought aloud, causing all of us to laugh. "But please, don't give up on love, any of you. Because a life without love, well, that is just a life full of emptiness and heartache."

I nodded, and wiped another tear off my cheek. I moved of out our embrace, and crawled off the bed to the floor. "I'll be back," was all I said before opening the door, running down the steps, and leaving. I have to see someone.

* * *

**Here it is. Wow. Thank you all for reviewing, and saying you're sorry for my family problems. Because, I needed it. Thank you again.**

**Do you you like it? Not much Troyella, but you probably get why, and where she is going. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	21. My Darkest Hour

****

OMG! Thanks for all the reviews. I had like ten in an hour and a half! Haha. I love you all! 24 as of now!!

**Keep them coming. Did anyone else see pics of Zac Efron in Paris? He didn't even touch Vanessa! A bit dickish if you ask me. He had his arm around Ashley. Um, she has a boyfriend! Sorry, I just think they are cute together even if they are a stunt by Disney. Even though I don't like her that much, she is totally pretty and Zac is F-I-N-E. They make a hott couple.**

**I have a bit of obession, I'm a teenage girl, and he is Zac Efron, it happens. It was totally cute later when V had her head on his shoulder though. Sorry, I love **

**Sorry, I am done. Keep reviewing.**

* * *

My love betrays me  
Is this almost over now?  
The walls caved in  
The roof fell down  
And I am finally  
Tired of the lying  
And the cloud  
That follows you

-- My Darkest Hour, by Scary Kids Scaring Kids

* * *

I grabbed Felix's car keys as I walked out the door. He would be pissed, but it's for a good cause, and he has no classes left, so he doesn't really need it. It's not my fault Mami and Papi didn't get me a car like they did for him when he turned sixteen. No, they gave me a hamster, which died two months later. I'm not lying. A car or a hamster, hmm, let me think which one I wanted. If you chose hamster, you don't know me at all. I named him Hammy any way. Troy names his puppy Puppy and I name my hamster Hammy. We're very creative. It made too much noise at night anyways. If Vince gets a car next year for his birthday I am buying Hammy II and stealing his car. No joke.

I quickly punched in the pin number to Sharpay's gated community and waited impatiently as it opened slowly. As soon as I had enough room to make sure the car cleared, I stomped up the gas peddle and zoomed up the twisted street. I pulled into Sharpay's enormously long driveway and locked the doors as I got out. At least her house is near the driveway.

I rang the door bell almost a millon times before her butler, Charles, opened the door. He seems to be moving in slow motion today. He opened the door, his face emotionless as usual.

"Miss Montez, I will get Miss Evans," he said in his old guy voice. I shook my head and walked in.

"No need, Charles. Is she in her room?" I asked, already moving towards the stairs.

He grabbed my arm and held me back. "I am not at liberty to let you leave the greeting area until Miss Evans approves so," he told me. Huh? Since when? "Please, wait a moment," he croaked, walking over to the intercom, and pressing SE.

"Yes, Charles?" her shrill voice echoed over the 'greeting area'.

He coughed and pressed her button again. "The girl you called a 'know it all twit' is here," he told her. Oh, now she is talking about me behind my back.. to her butler. Weird, but that is Sharpay.

Sharpay didn't answer right away. "She is, is she?" she asked in a stiff voice. I sighed and walked over to the intercom and pressed her button.

"Shar, let me come up. I know I was a bitch, and once I explain it all you will see why I was. Please," I said in the voice box thing. She didn't answer for a while. I was about to walk out and leave when it beeped.

"Fine, come up," she concluded, and I took off upstairs.

I opened her door to find that her and Taylor were here. Two birds, one stone. "What the hell is that? You had me wait in the 'greeting area'," I said in quotes. "For the dinosaur to call you up here, and you called me a 'know it all twit'?" I asked, using quotes again.

Sharpay stood up, crossing her arm and Taylor did the same. "Well, sorry I was a bit pissed after you told me off in the locker room, which everyone heard by the way," she shot back, flipped her hair over her shoulder. "And I could have called you worse than a 'know it all twit' just so you know," she added, and Taylor nodded in agreement.

I nodded and crossed my arms too. "I'm sorry. I was in a bad place. But you have no idea what I have been going through," I told them, walking forward so I was closer to them. They walked forward too, intrigued by what I have been keeping from them. I looked down. "My parents, they, um, are separated, and might get a divorce," I whispered, looking from Sharpay to Taylor and back. "My dad, he's, well, lets just say his secretary is a slut," I explained.

They both instantly closed the gap between us and they both hugged me. I leaned my head on Taylor's shoulder, and fought the tears. "I'm sorry, Gab," Sharpay mumbled into my hair, and I nodded silently. She pulled away and rubbed my forearm. "You're not a 'know it all twit' you know," she told me, and I laughed, wiping away my tears.

"Thanks," I replied and wrapped my arms around myself.

Taylor ran a hand through my tangled hair. "What happened, Gabi?" she asked quietly.

I shrugged and moved to sit on Sharpay's bed. "My dad has been basically dating his secretary, only you know without the whole making out and sex thing. But they hold hands and go to dinner," I started explained to them, hugging one of Sharpay's pillows. Sharpay and Taylor sat down in front of me, and Taylor put a friendly hand on my knee. "My mom saw them, they came home and they started fighting," I went on, wiping my face dry. "He moved out, and leased an apartment. God, when I had my accident, he went back to work the next day! He didn't care that I almost died, no I did die, he just went back to work to be with his little skank!" I rambled.

"That's not true!" Sharpay intervened, stopping my rant. "Your dad loves you. He went back to work because he knew staying home would piss you off just like your mom staying home pissed you off," she corrected. "No matter what your dad did, G, he still loves you," she told me.

"This is the reason why I haven't made up with Troy, yet. I thought if love doesn't last, why make up with Troy?" I confessed quietly, ignoring her, looking down in my lap.

"You're not going to break up with him," Taylor stated, I looked up at her. "Are you?" she asked in a gasp. I didn't answer. "Gabi, you can't. My mom and my real dad are divorced too, Gab. Don't let this mess up your relationship with Troy," she demanded. "If you do, you're going to regret it for the rest of your life."

I started wringing my hands together. "I love him," I whispered. "I do, more than anything. But what if we get married, and in twenty years he thinks his secretary is more fun to play with?" I asked, looking for the answer in one of them.

"That's not fair, Gab. You can't compare your dad to Troy. They are two completely different people," Taylor answered. "And who is more fun to play with than you?" she asked, the thought about what she said. "That sounded so wrong," she said to herself more than me and Sharpay. I laughed along with Sharpay. Back to what we were talking about.

I sighed. "It's just- this whole thing is making me not believe in love. My mom talked to me and told me it isn't true. Love lasts forever. That she still loves my dad and they are going to work on it. But I can't help it," I told them.

"Your mom is right, G," Sharpay insisted. "Don't give up on love. She hasn't given up on love and she is the one getting the divorce from her husband of twenty-two years." She looked at Taylor then back to me. "But you have to talk to him, Gabs," she said. "He is the only one who can get you through this thing intact," she finished.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "Plus, he has gone through his before. He knows what you are feeling. I wish I could help, but I hardly see my real dad, and I don't love him the way I love Dad," she added. It gets confusing when she talks about both of her dad's because when she says Dad you don't know which one she is talking about. But before her real dad she usually says real, so yeah. You just want to say huh? But I got what she was saying.

"I know he is the only one who can help me, not that you two aren't," I started. "But I'm scared. I was a total bitch to him today, and who knows? He could be out partying with Britney," I said in a shrug.

"You know, for a girl who says she knows almost everything about that boy, you don't know him as well as you think you do," Sharpay told me. Huh? "He has been walking around like a lost puppy since your fight. Which I told him off for. He agreed that he was being a dick. So, you have to forgive him sometime. He would not go back to Britney because he knows Chad would kick his ass along with Ryan and your brothers. Plus, Gab, he loves you. Being a bitch for one day does not mean he is just going to jump ship and chill with Britney," she explained. Oh, yeah I know that. Hopefully.

"What's mean is," Taylor started. "Ignoring him right now. He thinks you guys have no chance at making up. You are hardly even mad at him for that whole lap thing. A relationship means two, Gabi. Just like marriage means two, not that you are married to Troy. But, you can't just be going through all of this without telling him. Not only can he help you, he can convince you that love does last forever."

I nodded. "Yeah, I know," I whispered, my hand came up and felt the necklace he gave me.

-

xoxo

-

I didn't know what time it was, but it was late. I knew that by the darkness of the night, and the silence in my house. I didn't know what possessed me to do it. Get up out of my bed, change into a pair of comfortable sweatpants, and slip on a hoodie over my pajama cami. But I did. I pulled on a pair of flats and went out on my balcony, climbed down the tree and left.

Well, I didn't exactly leave. I went across the street. Which wasn't exactly a smart idea considering that I left my cell phone in my room, along with my keys to the house. Yeah, I am not that brilliant at three in the morning. I would have to do this the old fashion way.

I picked up a few rocks in Chad's yard and walked around to the back of the house. Troy's room is the fourth window from the left. Yes, I've counted. I threw, in a girly way might I add, a pebble at Troy's window. Score! It hit the middle of the window. Having brothers growing up is good for something. I was on my fifth rock, when his window finally opened.

"What the hell?" he whispered into the night, looking around for the idiot throwing rocks at his window. That would be me.

I waved my hands to get his attention. Hurry up and notice me, Bolton! It's kinda cold and I am freezing. I get cold easily. "Troy!" I whisper-yelled, and hugged myself. I saw in the dim moonlight that his eyes found me.

"Gabriella?" he asked, making sure. No, it's Britney. I nodded. "Wha-what are you doing here? At three-fifteen in the morning?" he asked. Let me in now, ask questions later.

"I'll tell you once I get in. Can you please come down and open the back door so we can talk?" I asked, praying for a yes. He nodded slightly, before closing his window. I ran up to the french doors on the porch, hopping around to keep warmth. It was a minute or so later before I heard the lock flick open, and Troy pulled me in quickly before the alarm went off. I rubbed my forearms as he locked the door again. "Cold," I mumbled. Seriously, I get cold easily. I wasn't lying. I also get sweaty easy. I don't know why, ask my body or something.

Troy turned around, and ran his hands up and down my arms to help me get warm. I walked closer to him, to absorb some of his body heat. I wrapped my arms around him waist, and layed my cheek on his chest. His arms came around my shoulders, and he held me close.

I wanted to bury my face into his chest and forget everything. But I couldn't, we have to talk. "Can we go into your room to talk?" I asked quietly, pulling my head away so I could look him in the eye. He nodded, and laced my hand with his, then led me to his room. I was happy that Mr. and Mrs. Danforth's room was on the other side of the house. And Chad's room is a couple doors down, so we can talk in our regular voices.

Once we got to his room, I let go of his hand, and moved to sit on the bed. "Can you explain to me now why you are here at three in the morning?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

I crossed my legs so I was sitting Indian style. "I'm sorry," I started, looking up into his eyes. He looked confused. "For brushing you off at work, for not answering your calls, for ignoring you," I explained.

He walked across the room and sat down next to me. "You shouldn't be the one who is sorry. I am. I was the one who just let Britney sit on my lap. I didn't want her to. I just- you have to understand, when I am around her, I feel like I am sixteen again and I am still the guy who does anything she wants. I don't want to be that way around her. I'm not that guy anymore. When I said I would kiss her back, I was lying. I wouldn't, I would push her off. I was losing the fight, and turned into an ass. So, I'm sorry," he finished.

I nodded. "I know you are. And I forgive you for that. I know you wouldn't kiss her back. I was just pissed that she was sitting on your lap, and, I don't know. I went into jealous girlfriend mode," I told him. "But that is not the reason I have been blowing you off," I confessed, hesitantly looking into his eyes.

"I'm confused," he stated, turning so his body was facing me. "What's going on?" he asked, his voice low. His hand came over and laced with him. He squeezed it reassuringly.

"My parents are separated, and the might get a divorce," I whispered. "I found out right after our fight," I told him. I didn't wait for him to say something before I kept going. "My mom saw him with his secretary. Apparently they have been kinda dating. He said he hasn't kissed her or anything. But they go to dinner and hold hands. He moved out, leased an apartment, and I haven't talked to him since," I finished, blinking away a tear that formed. It didn't help. I felt Troy's hands grip my hips as he lifted me up and into his lap. I looped my arms around his neck and cried into his shoulder.

His hands ran up and down my back to sooth me. "It's going to be okay, baby," he whispered into my hair. "Everything is going to be alright." He continued to assure me until I began to calm down. My arms stayed wrapped around his neck, I was holding on for dear life. As I stopped crying, he kept holding me. "I'm sorry, this is one thing I never wanted you to go through," he told me softly.

"This isn't your fault, Troy," I mumbled into his neck. "It's my dad's."

Troy's hands gravitated to my sides, and he pulled me away a bit so I could look at him. "You can't just blame this on him. A marriage is two people," he said, brushing a stay piece of hair behind my ear.

"Why does everyone keep saying that to me? I know that! First Felix, then Taylor, and now you! I know that my mom is in the marriage too. But if he hadn't gone off to play with his secretary, they would still be together, and my family would be happy," I responded, my voice at a normal talking level.

Troy nodded. "Maybe. But then something else would have happened. Nothing could have prevented this," he told me. I moved off his lap, and stood up so I was facing him.

"Whose side are you on?" I asked, getting angry. I crossed my arms, and stared at him evilly. I am pissed off.

Troy sighed and pulled me forward by my hips. His legs parted and he brought me in between them. "I'm on your side," he answered, running his hands down my thighs and back up.

"You know," I started, putting my hands on his shoulders. "When ever someone says that to another person, they are usually trying to change that persons side," I told him, my head dipping low so he could see me better.

He chuckled and nodded in agreement. "True, but that is always because that persons side needs changing," he replied, then pulled me down so I was sitting on on of his legs. "I love you, Brie, and I don't want you all twisted up because of this. You have the right to be, but I don't like to see you hurting," he told me, and he layed his head down on my shoulder.

"I know, but that isn't the only reason why I am hurting," I whispered, laying my head on top of his. He nudged my neck with his nose, telling me to go on. "When my parents told us, and you called, I wanted to answer, I really did. But.." I trailed off.

"But?" he asked, pulling me closer with his arms, his head stayed on my shoulder.

"With my parents separating, divorcing, whatever, it made me start not believing in love," I finished in a whisper, my arms looped around his neck, and I tried to get as close to him as possible. I moved my head off of his, as he began to lift his off my shoulder.

He looked into my eyes for a minute or two. "Were you thinking about breaking up with me?" he asked, his voice low again. I tried to look away, but his hand came up and hooked under my chin and he made me look at him. "Don't do that. Don't look away," he pleaded.

I felt more tears well up in my eyes, but he acted like he didn't notice them. I could tell in his eyes he wanted to comfort me, and I wanted to comfort him. But he wanted his answer first. "I didn't want to!" I answered, unable to take the awkward silence anymore. "I love you. I really do. But I was beginning to think that love doesn't last forever. I didn't want to end it so I just avoided you. I'm sorry," I explained. Troy's hand came up and wiped my tears away.

"Was?" he asked. Huh? "You said 'was' as in past tense. Does that mean you are thinking something different?" he clarified, his head leaning in to rest against mine. With me on his lap, I was only a little bit higher than him with me on his lap.

"Well, I talked to my mom, and Sharpay, and Taylor. They helped. But I know the only one who can really convince me is you," I replied, leaning my head closer to his, and I put my lips on his. My hand came up and layed on his cheek as my mouth moved with his. I pulled away a couple seconds later, but I didn't move far away. "So, convince me, Bolton," I whispered huskily.

Troy picked up my hips and threw me on the bed behind him, gently of course. I have stitches. I layed on my back as he crawled over and straddled me.

-

A while later found me laying on top of Troy, only wearing my cami and a pair of underwear. Hello, I am on restriction still. Troy's hands were moving slowly up and down my spine, a sign that I knew meant that he was still awake. His eyes were closed and I was just staring at his peaceful face.

"You have pretty eyelashes," I told him, whispering, and he smiled instantly. His eyes opened slowly.

"_You're_ pretty," he replied, and I was bopped up a little bit as he chuckled at my randomness. "Not just pretty, beautiful," he corrected. "So, did my convincing work?" he asked as his eyes closed a little bit, his tiredness overtaking him.

My head fell to his chest, and rested above his heart. The steady beat putting me to sleep. "Yeah," I answered. I'm not exactly sure how it did. I mean, how can going past second base help? But for some reason, just the way he was with me before I told him about the love thing, told me. I knew in my heart I would love him forever. No matter how much I tend to try and ignore my feelings with him. Well, tried to ignore my feelings for him. I didn't even have to hear that he would love me forever to know it. Even though he did tell me that tonight, many times. No matter what I might think at times, or how many people tell me I can't know at seventeen, Troy Bolton is the guy for me. Now, and forever.

The next thing I knew an annoying buzzing was blaring throughout the room. I turned over, now on the bed instead of Troy I guess, and rolled into his warmth. I heard a loud smack, and Troy's arms circled around me pulling me even closer. I hid my face into his shoulder, burrowing in deep.

"What was that?" I asked, my voice cracking a bit because I just woke up. Troy's fingers started to draw a circular pattern at the small of my back.

"The alarm clock," he answered. What? I shot up so I was sitting. "Brie," he groaned, and tried to pull me back down. "It's cold," he whined. I shook my head and got out of bed, trying to find my sweatpants, and hoodie he threw around the room last night. "What's going on?" he asked, sitting up.

I picked up some of his clothes and threw them behind my back. Seriously, it's two items of clothing where could they be? "If your alarm clock is going off, that means it's morning, which means mine is going off, and I am not there to turn it off," I answered. "Aha!" I exclaimed, finding them both near the door, and pulling them on. Troy got out of bed and wiped his eyes as he was walking over to me.

"You have to get home before your brothers wake up and realize you are here. With me. In my room, and you were half naked," he added, opening his bedroom door behind me, as he kissed me gently. I smiled, and began walking backwards down the hall, Troy's lips attached to mine still. We both heard Chad's door open, but ignored it and kept walking

"Is this some weird booty call?" Chad asked as we walked past him.

I pulled away from Troy so I could go down the stairs. "Shut up, Chad," I said, and just about jogged downstairs. Troy was right behind me. "I love you," I told Troy, kissing him again.

His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer. He nipped at my lips slowly. "I love you, too," he replied, and reached behind me to unlock the door, and he punched in the alarm code so it wouldn't go off. "You have to go," he told me, opening the door.

"I'll see you at work," I responded, kissing him on last time, but he pulled on my hood, so I didn't leave.

He was shaking his head as I turned around. "No, I'll see you in a little while. Me and Chad can take you to work," he corrected me, and I nodded.

"I love you!" I called to him as I ran down the walkway and across the street. I ran into my house after grabbing the spare key, and heard my alarm blaring. Isabelle was at the bottom of the steps, and I zoomed past her.

"Gabi? How..?" she veered off as I was doing two steps at a time.

I shrugged her comment off. "No time. I call the shower!" I yelled running down the hallway. What? They are all awake.

"I am not going to ask where you were, young lady," I heard my mom say, as I passed her door and I stopped mid step. "I already know. Now, get in the shower before Serena does. She is sneaking up behind you," she suggested. I turned around, and there was Serena.

"Serena!"

I ran past her, and stepped into the bathroom, sticking out my tongue. "Gab!" she whined.

"First come, first to shower. It's been the rule since you and Isabelle were in high school," I replied, closing the door. I'm mean, but at least I am back to my old self. Yay.

-

xoxo

-

"Troy, no. I don't want to. I can't," I told Troy about two weeks later. Two weeks of me working on this jealous thing I have going on around Britney, two weeks of me ignoring her staring, two weeks of my avoiding my dad completely, and two weeks of fun with my friends and Troy. That is, until now.

Troy sighed, and put his hands on my shoulders. "Brie, I know you think you can't. But you have to, you don't really have a choice, you have to," he replied, dipping his head so he was eye level with me. I started shaking me head, about to respond, when his hands moved up to the sides of my face. "Baby, you have to do this," he finished.

"Troy," I whispered, laying my hands on top of his. It's our day off, so naturally, we are hanging out in his room, catching up on sleep and just being with each other. Well, that was until he sprung our plans on me. No, not our plans, his plans. Plans I am not going to go along with. He can't make me. Okay, I think I am a five year old now. "No." It was final. No. Before I knew it, he bent down and grabbed my knees, and put me on his shoulder. "Troy!" I yelled, as he took me out of his room. "This is not that way to get me to do something!" I informed him.

We passed Chad's room, which contained Taylor, Chad and Ryan. They laughed, and I attempted to give them the middle finger, but I almost fell off. I grabbed his shirt, and held on. I began kicking, but he just held onto my legs tighter. "Apparently this is the way to get you to do something, you're moving aren't you?" he asked, and set me down at the front door.

"Troy, I don't want to do this," I told him again, he laced one of my hands with both of his. Then he stepped closer to me.

"I know you don't want to. Again, you have to. If you're not going to do it for him, do it for me. You have to talk to him, even if do just have a screaming match," he answered. "You have to get it over with," he added. I didn't respond, and he pulled car keys from his pocket. "Take these, call me when you're done, bring the car back, and we can finish packing my stuff." Troy's mom comes in tomorrow. He got a bit behind on packing with having a life and all. But about a week ago, his grandpa sent him some money, as tradition for the sons in the Bolton family, for him to get a car. It's what his grandpa's grandpa did for him, it's was his dad's grandpa did for him, so his grandpa did it for him. It's weird, but it's a car. Who am I to complain? So, he asked Ryan, Zeke, Chad, and Mr. Danforth to go with him to go car shopping. A used car of course. But, a couple hours later, he had a car. Don't ask me what it is, I am not a car person. All I know is that it is a two door, four person car. I think it is a Cobalt, or something.

I sighed. I could take the car, and come back in two hours, saying everything went well. But he would look into it, and know I didn't go. "Fine," I agreed, and got up on my tiptoes to kiss him. He pulled away almost instantly.

"The whole kissing me, leading to making out with me, and going further won't work. You are still on restriction for like two more days," he informed me. Damn it. My face formed into a pout, and I crossed my arms over my chest. He chuckled, and kissed my forehead gently. "I love you, now go," he said, and opened the door then proceeded to push me out of it. Good boyfriend, oh, and that was sarcastic.

"I'll call you," I mumbled, walking down the walkway to his car.

"Love you, too," he said from the door. I nodded, starting the car. I don't like this.

I should have called first. Because then, we would have contact, and maybe I wouldn't have even had to do this. But I didn't and I am standing right out front the door, so yeah, I kinda have to do this. Stupid Troy, and his stupid do good ideas. I hesitantly knocked on the door, and bit my lip as I heard footsteps on the other side. This is definitely not a good idea.

My dad opened his apartment door with a smile on his face, but when he saw me, it dropped into a frown. Um, I miss you too? "Gabi. You should have called," he stated, pulling the door closer to his body so I couldn't see inside.

"I know, but I've been avoiding you," I replied, and he looked back inside the apartment. "Papi, what's going on?" I asked walking forward, and trying to look around him. "I mean, you have called me twice a day ever since you moved out, and now that I come to see you, you act all weird," I told him.

"Carlos?" I heard a feminine voice ask, and came up next to him. She looked at me, then back to him.

"Papi?" I asked, knowing who it was. His secretary, Lana. That's Law-na, not Lane-na. Or that is what she told Isabelle, Serena, and Felix when she met them. I have yet to meet her, because well she is a slutty bitch from what they told me. They only met because they went to work to see Papi. He stepped out, and tried to explain, but I shook my head. "Y-you told us, all of us, including Mami you were going to try. You and Mami are suppose to be working everything out, not hanging out with the ho," I told him.

"Hey!" Lana exclaimed.

I looked over at her. "I don't believe anyone is talking to you right now," I said, crossing my arms over my chest as she opened her mouth to talk, but I cut her off. "I am talking about you, not to you. There is a difference." I looked over at Papi, who looked like he didn't know what to do. "And as for you. I never want to see you, or talk to you again. If you and Mami do get the divorce, I want to live with her," I finished, and ran down the hall.

I heard him yell my name, but I kept going. I should have done this over the phone.

* * *

**Here it is. At least Troyella is happy. The next update won't be until Tuesday at the latest. **

**Review please, I hope you like this. I worked hard on it.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	22. Breathe

**Hello! Whats good? Anyone see the HSM3 kiss between Troyella? I did! Go to youtube, and type in high school musical 3 troyella kiss. The first one. It's really cute. Def better than Hsm2. **

**Thanks for everything.**

**NOTE! READ:**

**I am changing the summary to this story, don't worry, it will be saying the same thing, just with different words. Plus, I am changing my penname. I am not sure to what yet. But it will be changing next week. So, don't worry it is still me. Something a bit more girly, like LoveAtFirstSite. So, if that all changes it is still me.**

**Here it is!**

**I didn't check this as many times as I usually do. Sorry for the mistakes I am sure that are there! **

* * *

Cause you can't jump the track, we're like cars on a cable,  
And life's like an hourglass, glued to the table.  
No one can find the rewind button, boys,  
So cradle your head in your hands,  
And breathe... just breathe,  
Oh breathe, just breathe

-- Breathe, by Anna Nalick

* * *

Having a cast, trying to talk on your phone, and driving is not the easiest thing to do. But I was doing it. My casted hand holding my cell phone as it rang.

"How are you done already, babe? It's only been, like, thirty minutes," Troy answered his phone, and I heard tape being ripped in the background. I tried to control my crying so he wouldn't hear it. "Brie, whats going on?" he asked, hearing me. I'm really good at hiding this aren't I? Shit.

"I'm driving down our street now," I told him. "Come out and meet me," I finished, closing my phone. I pulled into the driveway just as Troy walked out of the house. I jumped out of the car, and walked straight into his arms. I had controlled my tears by now. Troy waited in silence for my story. "I went to see him. I really did. I knocked on the door, and he had a smile on his face, but it disappeared as soon as he saw me. Then I knew why. She was there," I told him. "Lana."

Troy walked backwards into the house, still holding me. "I'm sorry, baby," he whispered into my hair as the front door closed. "I never should have made you go there," he said, and buried his face into my hair.

"I hate him," I confessed to Troy, hiding my face in the crook of his neck. Troy ran his hands up and down my back.

"Don't say that, Brie, you don't hate him," Troy told me, pulling away so he could look me in the eye. "You can never hate him," he repeated,

I pulled all the way away from him. "Why do you always do that?" I asked, wiping my face so there weren't any mascara lines. Yes, I put makeup on today. "Why do you always take his side? He's the wrong one here! He is the one who ruined my family, he is the one who said he was going to try and fix it, and isn't. He is the one who had that little ho over his house when his daughter was trying to talk to him!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, the only one I care about is you. So, I'm on your side," he replied. Why does he always say that? Obviously he isn't.

I crossed my arms over my chest as I scoffed. "No, you're not. You are always telling me to talk to him, go see him, and when I do, he has his little girlfriend over. When I get upset about it, and tell you how I feel about it, you tell me what I should feel," I corrected.

"I'm not telling you how you should feel, I'm not that kind of guy. I just know how you do feel. I've been in your shoes. My dad left my mom for another woman, okay?! I know how you feel," he replied. As much as I've tried, I've never gotten him to open up about his feelings about the divorce. He always says he doesn't like to talk about it. Just that his dad wanted the divorce out of no where. And, he has hardly talked to him since. A two minute phone call a week is about it. When he talks to his mom for like ten minutes everyday. "With my mom's best friend. He just left, leaving me a message on my cell phone one day while I was in school saying he would be in touch. I had to call my mom, who was hysterically crying at home to ask what was going on. I thought I hated my dad too. But I finally realized I didn't. I was mad at him, I was disappointed in him, and part of my wanted to punch him for what he did to me and my mom. But I didn't hate him." When he finished his voice was at the level of a whisper, and he kept trying to touch his face. A sign that he is being extremely vulnerable, and hasn't told anyone this before. Probably not even Chad.

I walked forward, forgetting about me and my problems and wrapped my arms around him. His head dropped to my shoulder, and he buried his face into my hair. "I'm so sorry, baby," I whispered into his ear.

He hugged me tighter. "How could he just do that? Walk out on my mom? They had been together since they were in middle school. They married right out of high school, and went to the same college. How could he do that to her? How could he do that to me?" he asked, and I felt a drop of water on my neck. Good thing the Danforth's aren't home, and my guess is that Chad left because everything is quiet upstairs.

I didn't know what to tell him. We're going through the same thing. How do I comfort him, when I need comforted for the very same thing? I just pulled him over to the living room, and layed on the couch with him. He layed on top of me, his head resting on my collar bone, and my hands were running through his hair. "We're just a barrel of laughs, huh?" I said a while later.

He laughed, picked up his head and kissed my forehead. "Yeah, I guess. Both of our parents marriages suck," he replied. "But as long as I have you, everything seems, I don't know, okay," he added.

I scooted down so my head was right under his. "How come every time we are having a serious moment, you throw a cheesy line in there?" I asked, my nose rubbing against his. He laughed and tickled my sides, making me squeal. "Troy! Troy, stop!" I begged, trying to still his hands, but he just moved faster, making he squirm more.

He flipped us over so he was on top. "Fine, say 'Troy all of your lines are great, and aren't cheesy'," he ordered, halting his hands for a moment. I gulped oxygen into my lungs. When I didn't talk, he started tickling me again.

"Troy!" I pleaded, trying to grab his hands, he stopped and waited for me to say it. "Fine, fine. Troy all of your lines are great, and they are very cheesy," I repeated, hoping he didn't notice the change. He did, and gave me a threatening look.

I pushed him off me, and began to run away. "Brie!" he yelled to me. Okay, wearing socks, and hardwood floors do not mix. I slid into the wall, and ran into the kitchen. "You can't hide forever," he called into the house. I bent down and hid behind the island in the kitchen.

As he looked under the dining room table, and in the pantry, I peeked out and looked where he was. As he began to circle the island, and moved to the other side so he wouldn't see me. When I was on the complete opposite side of the island, I just about crawled out of the room. He must have seen the door swinging shut, because I heard feet running. I screamed like a little girl and started running up the stairs. I feel like on of those girls in scary movies when you are yelling at the T.V. 'Go out the front door, not upstairs!' but the never listen to you, and they die. Okay, I won't go as for to say I am going to die. I was almost to Troy's room when he wrapped his arms around me and I was pushed against the wall.

"You know, you really shouldn't try and run from me," he said, taking both of my hands and pinning them above my head. "I run daily, plus during school I have basketball practice. I hold the record for the fastest mile, too," he added. Yeah, I know. He took a step forward so his body was smashed against mine. Not that I mind. I prefer it actually. His other hand that wasn't pinning my hands over our heads came up and rested on my neck. "It was very mean," he murmured, moving so our lips were less than an inch apart. "So, in return I should do something mean to you," he finished.

Uh oh. He should major in payback in college. He's very good at it. I took in a deep breath. "Or, you could make me chase you around for your own amusement," I replied. He shook his head very slightly. My face formed a pout. He smirked and his thumb traced my lips.

"That pout won't work," he whispered, and his head leaned forward to kiss me. Instead of that, his lips moved over mine with a feather light touch, and he smirked wider when he saw my breathing pick up faster. His head tilted to the side and he kissed the edge of my mouth, and trailed a line of kisses down to my neck. "It's kinda sexy, though," he mumbled against my neck, as he moved to my spot, making me gasp. I felt him smile against my neck, and he dropped my hands that were still pinned above our heads. The fell limp at my sides and his hands gripped my hips. I felt an ache start to throb within me as he just rested his lips over my spot and continued to breathe slowly.

My hands started to grip the hem of his shirt. "Troy, baby," I started, but didn't actually know what I wanted to say. He lifted his head up to look me in the eye again, a grin planted on his face. He gripped my hips tighter, and grinded himself against me.

"Yeah?" he asked, as his grin grew wider when my head fell back against the wall, and I bit my lip to keep from moaning.

I groaned. He is going to make me work for this. "C-can we go into your bedroom?" I asked, and slipped my fingers underneath his shirt, but he instantly grabbed them then laced them with his. He pushed our hands to the wall, pinning me again, and I let him.

"Why?" he asked, leaning close so we were less than an inch apart again. "You're still on restriction," he reminded me. Ugh, fuck the restriction. It's two days! Not even.

Fine, two can play this game. I moved forward so our lips were touching, but we weren't kissing. I was surprised he was even letting me try and turn the game around on him. This is my torture, not his. "Come on, it's forty-eight hours," I whispered, I wiggled my hands free from his and slipped them under his shirt again, but this time he let me. Troy's hands stayed resting on the wall, and his forehead fell to my shoulder. I raked my nails over his abs, and he moaned lightly. My fingers moved and linked themselves through his belt loops, and I pulled him towards his room.

He picked his head up, and walked backwards while looking me in the eye. He kicked his bedroom door shut and smiled as I began inching his shirt up. "Babe, you're still on restriction," he reminded me again, stilling my hands from raising his shirt anymore.

I kept pulling on his shirt, and lifted it over his head. "Two days. Two measly days. Not even. A day and a couple hours," I corrected. I smiled and pulled off my shirt, the only thing underneath was my bra. My fingers that were still looped through his belt loops pulled him forward so he was pressed against me.

His arms wrapped around me, and his hand slipped under my bra strap. "I really think we should listen to a doctor's order, Brie," me murmured.

I kissed his neck lightly. "It wasn't an order, it was more of a guideline," I responded, trailing a line of kisses to his pulse point. It one swift movement, Troy had me laying down on the bed, and unclasped my bra with one hand.

"I was never really one to follow the rules anyways."

-

I tried to let Troy's fingers that were drawing weird doodles on my stomach put me to sleep later than night. Around one in the morning actually. I called my mom and told her I was sleeping at Tay's and told Taylor that I told my mom that. Mr. and Mrs. Danforth, I found out, went to Chad's uncles this morning because he is sick. They'll be home tomorrow around ten, and Mrs. Bolton gets here at noon.

"Stop thinking so loud," Troy mumbled from behind me, and his arms tightened around me. "Just sleep," he said in a commanding voice.

I smiled faintly and turned so I was facing him. "Should I tell my mom?" He groaned slightly, and a hand ran over his face. I could tell he wanted to sleep. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Do you want to tell your mom?" he asked, and pushed his head into my hair then took a deep breath. "Do you think she should know?" he rephrased, moving on to his back, and pulling me in top of him.

I rested my head on his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair. "I think she should know. But I have never been one to taddle tale on anyone. It seems weird to start with my dad. I mean, my mom thinks he is going to try. She should know Lana was at his apartment, looking all cosy with her arm around his waist," I answered.

"I can't tell you what to do, Brie," Troy murmured softly, one of his hands moved down to the small of my back and started doodling. "But I know if it was me, I would tell my mom. Even if it hurts her more than she is already hurting. She deserves to know the truth," he confessed.

I nodded against his chest, and kissed softly. "Yeah, I know. I just- part of me feels like the divorce is my fault. If Mami and Papi didn't have eight kids they would have had more time for each other," I said, and his doodling instantly stopped.

"Look at me," he ordered softly, my eyes moved to his face. "Don't think this is your fault, and never doubt your existence," he told me. "I've told you that before. You were put on this earth for a reason, don't think it was an accident. And if you don't believe me, one of the reasons you were born is because you are the one who holds my heart," he mumbled, kissing my forehead gently. "I guess you can call me selfish for that."

I shook my head, and scooted up on him and kissed him. "It's not selfish, Troy," I whispered against his lips. "Thank you. I feel like you are helping me more than I am helping you," I told him. He started to talk, but I started talking again. "I know I am helping you, I just wish I could do more," I clarified. I tried to move off him, but he held me here.

"Where are you going," he asked, as I moved to get off him again, but this time he let me go. "It's midnight," he added, and watched as I searched for my clothes in the dark.

I hopped into my jeans, and leaned down to kiss his cute pout. I picked up my shirt, and shrugged into it. "I love you, babe. But I have to go do something," I answered. "I'll be back," I promised. "Can I use your car, though?" I asked, and put his brush down.

He reached out to the floor and pulled the keys out of his jeans. I went to grab them, but he pulled them back. I sighed and bent down to kiss him. His arm wrapped around my legs and tried to pull me down to the bed.

"Troy!" I squealed, using the wall to steady myself. I grabbed the keys out of his hand. "I'll be back," I reminded him and walked out of his room, down the steps, and out the door.

I knew where I was going, but I didn't think about it as I drove. The normally busy Albuquerque streets were quiet, only a couple cars out. When I parked the car, I let my feet guide me, my mind was too busy thinking about what was going to happen when I saw him. I knocked on the door without hesitation, my knuckles pounded on the door. I didn't feel bad for waking him up.

The door opened a few minutes later, my knocking stopped, and I took a step backwards. I could tell he had been sleeping. He saw me and sighed, while rubbing a hand over his face.

I smiled sarcastically. "I know, I should have called," I said, and I knew he could tell I was lying about it. "We have to talk," I told him, crossing my arms over my chest. He opened the door wider, but I shook my head. "It won't take long."

"Look, Gabriella," Papi started, but I shook my head to tell him I didn't want to hear what he had to say.

"Let me rephrase, I need to talk, and you need to listen," I interrupted. "You really hurt me tonight, Papi. You and Mami said you were going to try. I know its been two weeks and she hasn't talked to you much. But her heart is broken. Do you really blame her?" I asked, but didn't wait for a response before I started talking again. "I'm going to tell her what I saw. That Lana was at your apartment, that she had her shoes off, and her arm around you. I'm going to tell her how happy you looked when I opened the door. Everything."

Papi pushed off the door frame, and took a step closer. "You can't, Gabi. That wasn't what it looked like," he tried to lie to me. I shook my head.

"No, Papi, it was. You fell for your secretary. I could see it in your eyes," I told him, and tears formed in my eyes. "I am not going to keep letting her think you are going to try when you obviously aren't. I'm not going to give her that false hope," I whispered, wiping my cheeks. "Was is something I did? Did you and Mami have too many kids?" I asked, my voice cracking.

Papi instantly closed the gap between us and wrapped his arms around me. And I let him. I may be mad at him, but he is still my father. "This isn't because of you, Gabi. I made a mistake," he told me, and I cried into his shoulder. "You and your brothers and sisters are the best thing that ever happened to me and your mother. Don't blame yourself, blame me," he said into my ear.

I nodded and pulled away. I wiped my face again. "I-I don't know if I can ever forgive you Papi," I mumbled, looking at the ground. "But I don't hate you," I told him. I thought back to what Troy said earlier. "I'm disappointed in you, and mad at you. But I don't hate you. I can't hate you." I took in a deep breath. "But it will never be the same. I won't crawl into bed with you on Sunday mornings like I used to do sometimes and watch dumb cartoons. I won't call you to ask when you will be home because I don't live with you anymore. Or any of the other weird little things I used to do." I wiped more tears. "The one thing I will do is encourage Vince and Alex to come see you. They should still spend time with you," I finished.

Papi looked speechless. "Gabi-" he croaked. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry Papi. I really wish it didn't have to be this way," I cried, and I covered my face with my hands. "I have to go, its late," I said, and started backing away. "I love you, Papi."

I didn't look back, because I knew if I did I would turn around and run back to hug him. I would cry into his shoulder and tell him everything I just said was a lie, even though it wasn't. I really feel like this. I'll always love him because he is my father. I'll be there for him if he absolutely needs me. I'd do anything for him. But I couldn't forgive him. The one thing I can't do is forgive him. At least yet. I can't forgive him yet.

I started to drive, but I pulled over before I got there, and cried into my hands. Like full on crying, blubbering, the tears so violent I didn't know how to stop them. I basically just cut my father out of my life. It hurt. It hurt a lot. When it got bearable, I knew I had to start driving again. I sped home, well to Troy's house, and got out of the car as soon I could. With Mr. and Mrs. Danforth gone, the alarm wasn't on. The door probably wasn't locked because I forgot to lock it on my way out. I just about slammed the door shut and ran up the stairs two at a time.

I walked in Troy's room to find him sitting up, watching T.V. When he looked up and saw me, he leaned over and flicked on the lamp light next to him. He opened his arms, and I ran straight into them, and I sat on the bed next to him. "What did you say to him?" he asked quietly. It didn't surprise me that he knew where I went. He knows me too well. I didn't answer right away, I just continued crying into his shoulder.

I pulled away a couple minutes later. "I told him, that I don't hate him. I just couldn't be as close to him as I used to be. I told him I love him, and I cut him out of my life," I explained as I let Troy pull me down so I was laying down with him. I helped him unbutton my pants, and slid them off so I was more comfortable. Then I snuggled into his shoulder. "I'm sorry that all you do is take care of me," I whispered into his neck. I pulled away slightly so I could see his face.

"I love taking care of you," he murmured, pushing a stray hair behind my head, and he kissed my forehead lightly. "Because I know when I need it, you'll take care of me, too," he added, and I nodded. "I love you."

I closed my eyes and snuggled back into his shoulder. "Love you, too."

-

xoxo

-

Okay, I lied. Not only did we have yesterday off, we have today off. Well, me Chad, and Troy have today off. And it is only because we called off. Troy's mom is coming in today, so we are moving all the furniture in. Well, when I say we, I mean Chad and Troy. I will watch and mock.

So, the reason I am getting up at seven in the morning on my last day off that I have for another week in a half is not because of work. I stealthily slipped out of Troy's arms, and replaced myself with a pillow that he immediately cuddled into. I quietly slipped on my pants, and looked in the mirror to see if I looked okay. Just because I had mind-blowing sex, and cried last night didn't mean that I wanted my mom to see it.

As I walked out of the house, I sent Troy a text to his turned off cell phone saying that I was at my house and would be back around eleven thirty or something. I tried to be quiet as I opened the door, but I knew half the family was up because the shower is on, the kitchen light on, and alarms are going off. Mami and Vince have work today, Felix has classes, Serena has wedding plans to put into place, and Isabelle is job hunting. She got a few offers from places, but she is looking for other things. She wants to move out of town, go somewhere she can be just Isabelle, and not just another Montez. She has a lot of phone calls to make.

"Serena you're hogging the shower!" Vince yelled while banging on the bathroom door, and I dodged a flying shoe that came from Alex's room aimed at Vince. "Hey, Gab. Have fun on your second day off in a row!" Vince called down the hall as I made my way towards Mami's room. I turned around and gave him the middle finger, which he returned with a smile and a wink. Geek.

I knocked on Mami's door softly. "Mami, are you in there?" I asked through the door.

"Yeah, baby, come in," she yelled through the door, and I saw her at her make up table thing, putting in earrings. "What do you need, mija?" she asked, turning in her seat to look at me as I walked to her bed and sat down. "That is not a good face," she commented, joining me in the bed, and squeezed my knee gently. "What's wrong?"

I layed my hand on hers. "I have something to tell you, but I know it will hurt you," I answered, lifting my head up so I could look her in the eye. "It's about Papi," I told her, my voice whispering.

"What about him, hunny?" she asked, trying to nudge me along, but I shook my head. She is doing so well, going to work, hanging out with us more, seeing her friends more. We're all adjusting to watch their marriage collapse, and I know telling her this could make the process start all over again. "You know you can tell me anything."

I nodded. "I went to his apartment yesterday, Mami," I confessed. "Troy made me. He said I had to talk to him, and sort all my issues out with him," I explained.

She gave me a slow nod. "That's good. You should. I don't want you to be mad at him. What he did is wrong, but your father is still your father," she agreed.

I shook my head. "I went there, and she was there Mami. Lana," I told her, she blinked a few times before looking away and around her room. "When I got there he had this big smile on his face, and when he saw me it disappeared. He kept telling me that I should have called. When I asked him why, she walked over. She put his arm around him, and had her shoes off," I said. "If it makes you feel any better, I kinda told her off," I added, and Mami smiled. "Then, last night, I went to Papi's around midnight. I told him I was going to tell you that he isn't trying. I told him I was done with him. Then I said I wouldn't stop Vince and Alex from seeing him. It's their choice. I told him I loved him, and I left," I finished. She still hasn't said anything. Besides that small smile she gave me a minute ago, her face hasn't showed any emotion.

She looked down, and held my hand in hers. "I had a feeling, when he didn't call for these two weeks. And when Serena, Felix and Isabelle went to see him she was still working there. I was just too scared to find out," she told me, offering me a small smile. "You did a very brave thing by telling me mija," she added, and I rested my head on her shoulder. "And by doing so I won't punish you because you stayed at the Danforth's last night and not the McKessie's," she told me.

I gasped and picked my head up. "How- What?" I stuttered up, and Mami laughed.

"How did I know?" she asked my question, and I nodded. "Mother's intuition, hun. That and I saw you walking out of the Danforth's front door ten minutes ago," she told me. I laughed.

"You're a really good Mom, Mami," I told her, and she nodded.

"I've been told, but its a good thing to hear."

-

xoxo

-

At eleven forty-five, I slid into the Danforth's house, almost falling from the slippery hard wood floor and my flip flops. Chad was walking by, and caught me. "Hey, Gabster, you're just on time. Aunt Lucy just called and she is about fifteen minutes away. We were about to go out to Troy's houses driveway to wait for her," he told me, and I nodded.

"Brie!" Troy exclaimed, seeing me walk into the living room. He flicked off the T.V. and stood up. "I thought you weren't going to make it," he said, and hugged me quickly. He pulled away a moment later. "How did it go with your mom?" he asked.

I shrugged, and locked my arms around him. "She's stronger than I think," I answered vaguely. "Actually, she said she was almost expecting it. We talked, she called off work, we watched a movie or two, and I ran over here when I saw what time it was," I explained.

"Troy! She'll be here any minute!" Mrs. Danforth yelled from the back door. Troy nodded to himself and unwrapped himself from around me. He held out his hand, and I laced it with mine. As we walked across Chad's back yard, I leaned on his arm, and looked up at him.

He looked down and smiled. "What?" he asked in a laugh. I shrugged and smiled back up at him. I grabbed his other hand, and walked backwards in front of him, he guided me so I wouldn't trip.

"Nothing. You just look so cute. All excited to see your mom," I told him, he rolled his eyes, and looked behind me. When he did he started laughing. Huh? I turned around to see Chad running around like a manic in Troy's driveway, and I could hear a faint buzzing sound. A bee!

"Grab it! Kill it!" he kept yelling, I was holding my stomach because my stitches, that I am getting taken out tomorrow, started hurting from my laughing. "Does it like my hair?" he asked me in a yell as he ran by. It only made me laugh harder.

Troy clapped his hands during his laughter. "I don't know. Maybe it reminds them of a birds nest," he replied, pushing his lips together to hold in his laughter.

Chad was breathing heavy when he declared the bee was done chasing him. I was leaning on Troy's should as my laughing died down. "Oh, stop it. Its not my fault you two are weird and don't have anything that you are afraid of," he told us.

"Gabriella's afraid of thunderstorms," Troy corrected. Hey! That is a secret! I turned to him, and slapped him on the arm. "Ow, babe!" he whined, rubbing his arm.

My face formed into an angry expression. "That is something only you and Vince know!" I reminded him. He shrugged. "Troy is afraid of turtles!" I told them all, and Chad's parents along with Chad started laughing. "He won't even watch the turtle parts in _Finding Nemo _because of it," I added.

"That was a traumatic experience!" he defended, crossing his arms.

"Oh, please," another voice said, and we all turned to the sandy blond woman getting out of a car. "You were nine. The thing only clamped onto your toe for a second before you started screaming like a little girl, and let go of you. It was more scared of you, than you were of it," she told us.

Troy didn't take offense to this remark, instead, his eyes lit up. "Mom!" he exclaimed, and ran forward to hug her. He picked her up, causing her to laugh. He set her down, and I smiled at his Christmas look. You know the one you get when you are opening presents.

"Aunt Lucy!" Chad yelled after him, and moved forward to hug her. I sighed. Couldn't he let Troy have one minute with him Mom? Troy didn't care, though, he smiled himself as Chad hugged her. She hugged both Mr. and Mrs. Danforth and thanked them for letting Troy stay. They have been on the phone all week together. Well, Mrs. Danforth and Mrs. Bolton have been talking all week that is.

Before I knew what was going on, Troy had grabbed my hand, and was leading me over to his mom. He stopped in front of her, and stepped behind me, his arms wrapped around my shoulders. "Mom, this is Gabriella," he introduced us, and she held out her hand. I smiled and shook it.

"Hi, Mrs. Bolton," I greeted, leaning against Troy behind me.

She waved her hand at the name. "Call me Lucy," she corrected. "Troy was right, you are beautiful," she commented. My face turned red, and I looked down. She laughed. "He said you were modest, too," she added.

"What else did Troy say?" I asked, my hand came up and layed on Troy's arm which was still wrapped around my shoulders from behind. I took this moment to look at her. Really look at her. It was clear Troy had inherited her blue eyes, and hair color. Although his was a couple shades darker. They had the same nose, and they shared the same brilliant smile.

She thought for a second. "That you have five brothers that would kill him if he hurt you," she answered. I laughed.

"Three technically. Vince and Alex are younger, I don't think they could do much damage. He should be worried about Serena and Belle too, though. They could hurt him, too. But their words are the only thing really lethal about them," I told her. Her eyes widened.

"How many siblings exactly do you have?" she asked. Troy didn't tell her. Good boyfriend.

I shrugged. "Including me there are eight of us," I answered.

"Send your mom my love," she told me. I laughed. "I have trouble with this one," she added, staring behind me.

I shook my head, and looked up behind me so I could see Troy's face upside down. "He isn't that bad," I corrected, smiling. I like her, and apparently she likes me. Score!

"Mrs. Bolton, where do you want his?" two worker guys asked, about to pull a couch from the back of a big truck.

She offered us a sorry smile, and walked over to the guys, and gave them a signal to follow her. I turned around in Troy's arms. "Your mom is really nice," I told him, he smiled and cocked his head.

"She liked you," he pointed out the obvious. "Did I tell you? My new bedroom is on the first floor," he added. Okay? "Easier to sneak out of than Chad's house," he explained. Oh, I smiled.

"So, I guess I will be seeing more of you," I joked.

-

Seven hours later found us all spread on the new couch in Troy's house. Wiped out. Not much sleep and hard labor is not a good combination. Troy plopped down last, and his arm came around my shoulders. I closed my eyes, and rested against his shoulder. We got all the furniture where Lucy wanted it, and while all the boys were rearranging it under the watchful eye of Lucy, me and Mrs. Danforth unpacked most of the kitchen.

"I'm so tired," Troy said aloud, and I felt his head drop into mine. I cuddled into him further.

I heard Chad make a noise from the lazy boy chair next to us. "Maybe you wouldn't if you two weren't up all night having-" he was cut off by a loud smack, I knew due to Troy's arm colliding with Chad's head. "Yeouch!" he exclaimed.

People talked around me, but I just continued to snooze on Troy's shoulder, and he did the same with me. Around eight, the Danforth's went home, including Chad. It wasn't long after that that that someone started knocking on the door. I ignored it, and so did Troy, and I situated my legs on his lap. His mom got it though.

"Britney!" she exclaimed, and my eyes popped open. Huh? "Troy didn't tell me you were here," she commented, and I saw them hug. He didn't? I looked up to see what Troy had to say, but he was just watching his mom and Britney hug.

Britney smiled, and walked further into the house. "I know he didn't. I asked him not to. I wanted to surprise you. Its so good to see you, Luce," Britney informed her. He didn't tell her because Britney asked what? Breathe, Gabriella. Just breathe. Oh hell!

Troysie, you got some explainin' to do!

* * *

**I'm alive! Haha. Sorry it took so long. I wanted to update sooner, but I got slammed with homework this week, I had a family thing, and well, I have been busy. **

**I'll update this weekend, promise! Well, I'll try. I am not exactly sure how to write the next one. I am so wrapped up in ideas for the oh so amazing sequel, I am lacking in inspiration for this one. But have no fear, this one will continue. But the senior year will be split into time jumps. I am trying to see HSM3 before I start in on their senior year. But I am not seeing that until the week after it starts. I want it to be less crowded. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	23. Made For Each Other

**Thanks so much for all of it. That last chapter didn't deserve it. I didn't like it. I hated it. **

**I've been in a depressive mood lately, and I want to find a way to channel that into Gabriella, but I just can't. Sorry this is late, it's been a busy week. **

**I hope you like it, I'm sure I won't.**

WARNING:

sex scene near the end. I would skip it though, I think it sucks.

* * *

Ohh, maybe, we were made  
We were made for each other  
Ahh, is it possible for the  
World to look this way forever?  
Ahhh, Ahhh...

-- Made For Each Other, by Jack's Mannequin

* * *

I slammed the door a week later, and stormed into the living room. There, Kris, who arrived three days ago, was making wedding plans with Serena. I barged right over and sat in the middle of them, pushing them apart.

"Do all guys act like dicks to their current girlfriends when they are around their ex girlfriends?" I asked Kris, turning to him, and interrupted what ever Serena was saying. Kris looked confused. He had quickly moved past the awkward stranger stage, and zoomed through the get-to-know-you stage, all the way to I can act the way I want around you because you are like a sibling and I don't care what you think stage. The final stage. I'm so proud.

"I don't know what you want from him, chica-" Serena started, answering Kris' question, but I cut her off.

"No!" I exclaimed. "Do all guys not tell their mom when their ex girlfriend moves to town? Then ignore their current girlfriend when she is around? Do they all invite their ex to dinner, and not the current girlfriend?" I asked in Kris' direction. Then I turned to Serena. "And is said ex always a bitch? Does she always interrupt dates, and pull him away? Does she always invite herself over to his house?" I asked her. I must have been yelling, because whoever was in the house, came to the living room to listen. "What?" I asked the whole family.

Belle moved forward, and grabbed my uncasted hand and pulled me into a standing position. "Okay, girl time!" she announced, throwing a glance at Serena, who immediately got up, and followed. The guys all made space so we could get through. She led me to her room, and instantly grabbed a pad and a pen then started writing something. I was going to ask what she was doing, but Serena's hand came over my mouth. I looked over at her, and she shook her head. A couple minutes later, Belle ripped the paper from the pad, and walked over to the door. "Felix!" she yelled into the house. He walked over casually.

"You rang?" he asked, pushing his hands into his pockets. "Very rudely."

She sighed, and shoved the paper at his chest. "Get all this, yes all of it. Even the movies. Be back within twenty minutes, and no, I will not give you money. You have enough, you're not doing this for me, it's for Gabi. Oh, and pick Jaymi up on the way back, she needs to be here too. Thanks," she told him, and closed the door. Uber Bitch! Okay, bad super hero name.

I forced Serena's hand off my mouth. "What is going on?" I asked, fighting Serena's hand that wanted to fly back to my mouth. Why can't I talk?

Isabelle turned to be and put her hands on her hips in a Superman pose. Again, Uber Bitch! Or, The Great Belle. I need to work on that one. "We are having a girl's night in. Call Sharpay and Taylor, invite them. You are clearly having boy problems you have to talk about, Serena needs to vent about difficult wedding plans, I need to talk about my love life, or lack there of, and I am sure Jaymi, Shar, and Tay are having boy issues. Hello, we're girls, we are always having issues," she told us. "So, go to you room, and put on your most comfy clothes. Serena," she pointed her out. "This means along the lines of sweatpants, and sweatshirts. Not your most comfy slutty clothes. I sent Felix out for fattening food and chick flicks. Go to your rooms, change, Gab call Sharpay and Taylor. No one else. Number one rule of girls night is no talking to boys besides our brothers. Serena, this means avoiding Kris. I will go over the rest when we all get here. Now, go, we re-meet here in ten minutes," she ordered us. She's in big sister mode, and we knew better than to not cooperate.

I followed Serena out who was mumbling under her breath. ".. tell me I can't talk to my fiance, who do you think you are? Miss Priss," she was saying, and I stifled a laugh as I walked into my room.

I quickly changed into a pair of girl short shorts. They said East on the bum. What, just because I don't like basketball much, and I think the amount of enthusiasm the students have at East is boarder line insane, doesn't mean I don't have some school pride. That, and I didn't feel like sweatpants. I pulled on a white graphic tee that said 'I'm not an only child' on it, and put on one of Troy's hoodies. Yes, I am pissed at him, but the scent of his hoodie, and the fact that it is his makes me feel safe. I'm crazy, I know.

I turned on my phone that I turned off when I left Lava Springs. I left pissed at him, and I didn't want to hear my phone vibrating every few minutes. It would annoy me. I knew he would text or call. Well, he better. You can't just invite your ex girlfriend to dinner at your house without telling your girlfriend. I am not one of those clingy annoying girls who gets jealous when every girl looks at their boyfriend. But something about her.. I don't know. I try not to show I am jealous of her, and I was doing good at ignoring her. But they have been all buddy buddy ever since his mom came into town. He hangs out with Britney more than he hangs out with me.

_ 1 missed call  
3 new text messages_

It instantly told me. I knew they were all from Troy. And something in me made myself look at them.

_From: My baby_

_Brie call me back plz.. i love you_

_From: My baby_

_i hav 2 explain u dont understand.. luv you so much_

_From: My baby _

_seriously call me im sorry.. love you_

I sighed and hit the reply button. I had to.

_hangin wit the girls 2nite. cant talk. love you too_

I hesitated to hit the send button, but I did. I quickly called Sharpay after. "Hey, Carmen," she greeted, answering her phone. She's back to the middle name thing. "I talked to Tay and heard about the whole Britney Troy dinner thing. Just so you know I am on your side. Ever since his mom moved here all she talks about is Troy. Can you say obsessed?" she asked.

"Yeah, okay, thanks Shar. Look, Belle decided that we are having a girls night tonight. I am guessing you are still with Taylor because she is working late tonight because of that senior dinner. Get over here as soon as you can, wear comfy clothes, this means Walmart clothes, Penelope. Bring Taylor, and clothes for tomorrow," I told her. "Oh, and say your final goodbye to Zekey Boy, rule number one is no boys," I added. "The only boys we are allowed around are my brothers, but that means no Felix for you."

I heard her scoff on the other end. "Please, that is so an adolescent fantasy, I am over him" she replied. Um, okay, sure. "We'll be over," she said, and hung up.

I heard my phone beep as soon as Sharpay hung up.

_1 new text message_

I didn't want to answer it, but I had to.

_From: My baby_

_Brie five minutes plz_

Again, I had to reply.

_I cant_

Was all I said and turned my phone off. I slipped it in my hoodie pocket, and walked back to Belle's room. I plopped down on her bed as she was busy putting blankets and pillows she got out of the hall closet on the floor so we would all be comfortable.

"Are they coming?" she asked, setting up the DVD player she stole from the living room to her T.V. I nodded.

"Yeah, Taylor gets off of work now, and Sharpay is bringing here. They will be here in about twenty minutes," I answered as Serena walked in, wearing short shorts like me, only with a tank top, and she threw a sweatshirt on the desk next to the door as she tightened her pony tail. Ooh, nice idea. I walked to the mirror and put my own hair in a pony tail. Less work that way.

Isabelle opened her door, and stuck her head out. "Vince! Alex!" she screamed into the house, they walked over, both coming from Alex's room next door. Convenient, yeah?

"What?" Alex asked, leaning against the door frame, now that Isabelle opened the door the whole way.

She smiled evilly. "Can you both do something for your big sister?" she asked. They didn't answer and just stared at her. "Can you get Marcus, Lucas, and Felix and Kris to stay some where else?" she asked. "And you two too?" she asked, blinking innocently.

Vince shrugged. "I'm already staying at Drew's tonight. Me and Gab have tomorrow off," he responded. "And I am sure Marc and Luke are going to a party tonight, which means they most likely won't be coming home. Alex like lives at Brandon's house these days," he told her.

"Felix?" she questioned.

He shrugged again. "I'm sure there is some kind of party going on tonight he can go to, he can bring Kris," he answered. She smiled hugely.

"Good, tell Marc and Luke along with Felix and Kris to make sure they stay some where else tonight. Alex, stay at Brandon's. I'll tell Mami," she told them, and closed the door.

I was laying on the bed still when someone knocked at the door, and Serena opened it to reveal Felix and Jaymi. Felix had two bags full of food, and a small bag of movies. Jaymi looked cute wearing pyjama pants, and a sleeping cami, holding her pillow. Izzy must have called her. Jaymi walked right in and sat on the bed next to me while Felix shoved the food in Serena's arms.

Isabelle took it right out of Serena's hands though. "Come on. We have to get this stuff in bowls," she told us, cocking her head to the door, and walking out, a clear signal that we should all follow. It was while we were making everything and putting it in bowls that Sharpay and Taylor arrived. When we went back upstairs, Belle arranged the food on the desk. She called the Chinese place while we were in the kitchen, it should be arriving soon. "Okay, while we're waiting, I should go over the rules of girls night," she told us. I sighed from the ground in between Sharpay and Taylor. Serena and Jaymi claimed Isabelle's bed. Good thing she set out all the pillows and blankets. My head dropped to Sharpay's shoulder. This could take a while, she loves repeating herself.

I heard Serena mumble something from the bed, making Jaymi laugh.

"Rule number one," Isabelle started. "No boys. I made all the guys leave so it's just us. Mami might be joining later. She is hanging out with some friends tonight. Doing her own thing. Rule number two: no cell phones. Hand them over," she went on. Sharpay gasped. Her cell phone is one of a kind. Isabelle shook her hand and held a hat out for our phones. I reluctantly put mine in, Taylor handed hers in easily, so did Jaymi. Serena kissed hers and put it in. "Come on, Shar," Isabelle coaxed. Sharpay shook her head, holding her phone. "It's just for one night. It's going in my closet, you'll get it back as soon as you wake up tomorrow morning," she assured her. Sharpay slowly set her phone down inside. "Good, third rule: no secrets. Four: no leaving the house until at least sunrise tomorrow," she told us. "That is about all until I decide on another one," she finished. Taylor raised her hand to talk. Ha. "Tay, you don't have to raise your hand, but what do you want to ask?"

"Whats the first movie?" she asked.

-

A movie and a half later, during _Head Over Heels _was when they all noticed that I was being unusually quiet and staring at Isabelle's closet, where the phones are. It was only when Sharpay waved her hand in front of my face that I noticed they were all trying to get my attention.

"Huh?" I asked, looking around at all of them, and saw that the movie had been paused. They kept staring. "What? I'm fine, play the movie," I told them.

Belle turned towards me from the bed where she kicked Serena and Jaymi off. "I guess we are starting with you. So, what exactly did Troy do this time?" she asked.

I opened my mouth to answer, but before she could Sharpay answered for me. "He invited Britney over to his house for dinner. Well, Britta as he keeps calling her. He didn't tell Gabi. She only found out when his mom called and asked why she wasn't coming over. Meaning, Troy didn't tell her Britney was going over, and didn't ask her to come along. All in all he is being a dick," she told them.

"Thanks, Shar. Couldn't have said it better myself," I mumbled, and leaned my face against my hand.

Taylor shook her head. "She left out the part that Britney has been all over Troy since his mom moved here. She even went as far to tell Mr. Futlon she only wants Troy waiting on her when he is on duty. That whenever they have a date planned, she somehow finds out about it and makes Troy brake it. And that Troy just lets her," she informed us.

"God, I need new friends," I said to myself, and pulled my legs up to my chest. "I can deal with it, okay?"

Serena shook her head. "Obviously not, chica, or else you wouldn't have that little screaming fit earlier today," she replied. Ugh, leave me alone. "When was the last time you had sex with him?" she asked.

"What?!" I screeched. "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

Jaymi shrugged. "It could tell us something. If it's been a while, Troy could be not into you anymore. If its all the time, he could only be using you for sex these days. If you guys are having sex normally, well then, I don't know," she filled me in.

"I don't know, I guess we're having it normally. Well, make up sex we have normally. All we seem to do is fight, make up, and then have make up sex," I answered. It's a little weird talking about it with my sisters, but I guess that is what they are for. It's not as bad like when they found out I was having sex. It got a little easier to talk to them about it. Lord knows they have good advice.

Taylor looked clueless. "If Chad so much as touched an ex girlfriend, his ass would be grass," she told us.

I snorted. "Chad doesn't have an ex girlfriend, Tay. You are his first and his only," I reminded her. Lucky bitch. She can get a little possessive over him sometimes. I think it's cute.

"Exactly," she replied.

"I don't really know how to help," Sharpay added. "Me and Zeke haven't had sex yet. So there is no make up sex to be had." Sharpay isn't a virgin, she lost her virginity when she was drunk at a party last year, before Troy moved here. She said that since she doesn't remember it, it didn't count. She was sad about it for a while, though. But we all helped her through it.

Izzy shook her head at me. "You have to talk to him about it. Tell him how you feel," she told me.

I scoffed. "You think I haven't talked to him about it?" I asked. "I do. And we end up fighting. Then, later, he comes to me and says he is sorry. I can't help but fall for it. He keeps telling me that I don't understand. I don't understand what? That she wants him back, and he is just walking right back to her. He says I am overreacting, and that they are just friends. Friends?" I asked with a sarcastic laugh. "Two weeks ago he avoided her, told me how annoying she is. And then, bam! His mom comes home and they are just the bestest buddies ever." Don't get me wrong, I love his mom. She is awesome, and is actually becoming friends with my mom. But she has this weird relationship with his mom that part of me wished I had. I dropped my head to my knees. "I don't know what to do."

"Ask him what you don't understand. Maybe there is something you don't know. Maybe there is some reason why his attitude changed when his mom moved here. Let him explain, then talk to him about it," she suggested. I took in deep a breath. I never really did let him explain, we just start yelling at each other.

I picked my head up. "Yeah, I guess," I answered. "I just.. need to think. Can you play the movie please?" I asked. They all looked at me wearily. "Thanks, I heard you all. Really," I told them.

Isabelle reluctantly pressed the play button, and I leaned my head against the wall behind me. Yeah, I just need to think.

-

When we all passed out around four AM I went to my room to sleep. I tried to wake someone up to bring with me, but they were all wiped out from eating all night, talking girl talk, and watching movies. I don't see how it is tiring, but it is. I clumsily climbed into my bed, and sighed into the darkness. It was only when that happened, that someone else in the bed rolled over and wrapped their arm around me. I almost screamed, but I recognized the person, and just kinda jumped. It must have woken him up, because he sat up a little bit.

"Brie?" he mumbled into the darkness. His head fell back to the pillow then he wrapped his arm around me, pulling me against him.

I turned to face him, and rested my hand on his cheek. "It's me, baby," I whispered to him. I knew he knew it was me, but I told him anyways.

Troy opened his eyes, and looked into mine. "I'm sorry," he offered, and his hand came up to rest on mine.

I sighed. "I know you are, Troy. You always are. That's the problem," I told him. "I miss you, Troy. I miss us," I murmured, letting my hand drop to the mattress.

"Hey," he said, picking my hand and lacing it with his, then pressed it against his heart. "I'm still here. I'm still with you," he reminded me. "I'm not going any where."

I didn't know why, but tears started to well up in my eyes. I tried to blink them away, but it didn't help. "It doesn't feel that way," I told him. "It feels like you are pulling away, towards her. Towards Britney," I informed him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I cut him off by talking again. "I know you don't mean to, Troy. But she is always cutting in on our dates, she's at your house all the time, she requested that you are her waiter when you are working, and you just let her. I'm not one of those clingy girlfriends, Troy, and you know it. But I at least want to feel like I am still your girlfriend," I explained.

He brought our laced hands up to his mouth, and kissed the back of my hand. "I know she does all that. I know she does. But you just don't know her. She's a little pushy," he replied.

"But two weeks ago you hated being around her, you avoided her, and told me how much you didn't want to be around her. And now you see her more than you see me," I responded.

He sighed, and he moved my hand back to his heart where I could faintly feel it beating. "When me and her were dating, she and my mom got close. Really close. Her parents are never around, my mom sorta adopted her. And when me and Britta broke up, I didn't tell my mom why. I didn't want Britney to lose that with her. No matter how hurt I was by what she did to me. And since my mom moved here, I don't know, me and Britney have become friends. Thats it," he told me.

"You may think that. But she wants to be more than friends with you. I can see it in her eyes. I know you can't see it, because you tend to see the best in people. And I love that about you, but I just can't help but feel that- I don't know," I didn't finish.

He shook his head. "No, finish your thought," he pushed. A couple tears fell from my eyes.

"I just can't help but feel that you are just going to fall in her trap," I told him, and more tears poured out from my eyes. As soon as Troy saw that I was full on crying, he pulled me against his chest.

He ran a soothing hand through my hair. "Hey, that's never going to happen, baby," he whispered into my ear. "That could never happen. I love you, and only you," he said into my ear.

"We've been working hard at our relationship a lot lately, Troy," I told him, pulling away and wiping my face.

"Yeah," he agreed, but didn't see the point. I sat, up and he followed. His hand came up and layed on my cheek.

My hand instinctively came up and rested against his. "The one thing I always loved about our relationship is that we don't have to work at it so much. Yes, I get he fact that you have to work at a relationship for it to work, but it's all we do. All we do is fight and have sex, Troy. I don't want to be in a relationship like that," I confessed, and my eyes dropped to the comforter.

"A-are you breaking up with me?" he asked quietly, and my eyes shot to his face.

I shook my head vigorously. "No, baby, no," I answered. "All I am saying is that I want to go back to the way we were before Britney moved here, that's all," I assured him."Can I ask you a question, though?" I asked him, and he nodded his head slightly in yes. "Why did you ask Britney to dinner tonight and not me? Why didn't you tell me about the dinner in general?"

He sighed, and pulled me closer to him. "I knew you were getting pissed about Britney always being around me. I was going to tell her tonight to back off. That you are the one I want to spend time with, not her," he answered. "I want us to be normal again too, Brie," he told me.

I smiled, and leaned forward to kiss him. Troy layed me down and climbed on top of me. His lips left mine and moved down to my neck. I slipped my fingers under his shirt then I gasped and my head fell back against the pillow. Troy sucked on my spot lightly, and I felt his tongue flick over it. He pulled away a second later.

"Where is everybody? Your house has been mostly quiet tonight," he asked breathlessly. I pulled off his shirt quickly, and flipped us over so I was on top.

"The boys are all staying at a friends house, and my mom is at Kelly's tonight. When we told her we were having a girls night, she asked if it would be okay if she had one of her own with her friends. We didn't care. For some reason she trusts us," I answered with a smile. "And, Isabelle's room is on the other side of the house," I added.

He smiled and pulled me down to him, and connected our lips together. I set my hands on either side of his head. I moved so I was straddling him and moved my own lips to his neck. It was fun being the one playing with him, usually he does it to me. I smiled against his neck when I heard him start to pant slightly. I pulled away soon after, but not before running my own tongue across the hickey I made. I smiled again when I saw that his eyes were closed.

He opened them slowly. "You're really good at that," he told me, his voice a whisper.

I cocked my head to the side. "I'm good at a lot of things," I replied, and he smiled himself, flipping us back over.

He straddled me and slowly pulled off my t-shirt. My heart rate accelerated as he looked over me. He bent down, and kissed the top of my breast. He slipped his hands to my back, and I arched slightly. My hands wound through his hair, and waited for him to unclasp my bra, but he didn't. My head pushed against the pillow in annoyance at his deliberate slowness. He bit my nipple through my bra, causing me to gasp, and get a tighter hold on his hair. He pulled away with a smile on his face. It was only know that I felt him unclasp my bra, and he slowly pulled it off. While he was doing that, I started to push off the basketball shorts he was wearing. He kicked them off onto the floor.

He bent back down and kissed a line down the valley between my breasts. His hands locked on my hips, and continued to kiss down my stomach. Slowly. When he got to my hips, he brought one hand up to pull down my shorts and my underwear at the same time. It left me naked, and him only in his boxers. When they were thrown to the floor and he moved up to kiss my lips lightly. My arms wrapped around his back, and pulled his skin against mine. I gasped at the tingles shooting through my body. My hands slid down and started pulling at his boxers, but it was then that he pulled away from my lips.

"Not yet, baby," he whispered, and kissed the side of my mouth. His hand moved down my body, and he opened my legs slightly.

"T-Troy," I stuttered out, my head pushing against my pillow again. He shook his head and kissed down the center of my neck. Hearing my moan, he slipped a finger into my center. I gasped, and his head fell to the crook of my neck. His finger moved slowly in and out for a minute. "T-Troy, I n-need," I started, he lifted his head up and rested his forehead against mine.

"Yeah?" he asked. Instead of answering, I pulled on his boxers again, and this time he let me. He kicked them off like he did with his basketball shorts. Then my hand moved between us and grabbed length. He gasped, and closed his eyes. I positioned it at my opening, and his finger pulled out of me. His eyes fluttered open and he kissed me quickly. "I love you," he told me.

I nodded. "I love you, too." Then he plunged into me, and we both moaned at the contact. His head dropped to the crook of my neck again, and I wound my fingers through his hair again. He pushed into me as far he could go, and stayed there. I wrapped my legs around his waist, making him slip deeper within me. His hands moved to either side of my head as he moved in and out of me. "Troy," I grunted, my hands feeling his back muscles ripple underneath my fingertips.

In one swift motion, I unwrapped my legs from around him, and pushed him over so I was on top again. I straddled him, and lowered myself on to him. He moaned and gripped my hips so he was guiding me. My hands settled on his chest as I lifted myself up and down. My pace picked up as I felt my climax start to climb. "Brie," he moaned a second later, rolling his hips into me. I moaned too, and my head fell back. I was getting closer and closer, and started breathing heavier. It was only when I leaned back a bit, that his hips bucked, and he drained himself within me. I picked my hips up and down a couple more times and felt my climax come. I called his name out, and fell against his chest. And it was there, that I fell asleep.

-

I'm not sure what was happening, but I knew I was dreaming. I recognized the car that was flipped over as Sharpay's SUV that me and Troy totaled. But I wasn't in the car. I was standing a few feet away from it. Something was different though. This car looked worse than it did in the real accident. In one quick second, police cars and ambulances pulled up. I ran to the car and looked inside. Instead of having to crawl like they did, I walked through the car, like a ghost. I looked over at Troy, whose forehead was bleeding, and tears were pouring from his eyes.

I moved forward to comfort him, but my hand slipped through his body. I looked over at what he was looking at. I saw that it was me, but I looked worse than I did in the actual accident. A medic's fingers were looking for the pulse point on my throat. I knew I was dead. I looked horrible, there was glass all over me, a huge pool of blood underneath me, my eyes were open, but the medic slipped them shut with his fingers. Tears formed in my eyes as I watched him pull my body from the car, and I looked back at Troy, who was crying hysterically. He was trying to free himself from the seat belt.

But then, something changed. We weren't outside, surrounded by sirens, but in a church. I stood up, and turned around. There was a casket. I looked in front of me, Troy was in the first row, across from my family. Next to him was all of our friends and their parents. Sharpay was crying into Ryan's shoulder, and Taylor was crying into Chad's. Chad was crying a bit himself. Troy looked completely broken. I didn't know how long it had been since the wreck, I guess a couple days. Troy's mom was sitting next to him though.

I walked forward to try and touch him, but then I remembered that I couldn't. I am the ghost here. My head turned to my family. My mom, Isabelle, and Serena were full on bawling. So was Alex. Vince looked close to it, Marcus, Lucas, my dad, and Felix were teary eyed. I knew they were trying to be strong. They were all listening intently to what the priest was saying.

Something made me walk up to the casket and look at myself. There weren't that many cuts on my face. There was a cross around my neck, and I wondered where Troy's necklace was. I should be wearing it. I wasn't holding it either. In my hands was a red rose. I looked like I was sleeping. I turned back to everyone in the church, and sat on the steps, tears welling up in my eyes.

My eyes were locked onto Troy. It was only there that I noticed something glimmering in his hands. My necklace. He was gripping it tightly. It must have ended, because everyone started to get up. Troy stood up and walked directly over to my mom. She wrapped her arms around him, and it was then that he started full on crying.

I wanted to do something. I wanted to wake up. I wanted to tell them all that I wasn't dead. I was watching. I wanted to comfort my mom, and Troy, and my whole family. I didn't want them hurting.

I was about to throw a full on tantrum, like that scene in _Ghost_, but everything changed again.

I was at the pool. At Lava Springs. Sharpay was laying down on a towel, and people were getting her things. Taylor walked by her, and she didn't say hi. She didn't say anything. She didn't even acknowledge that she knew Taylor. That's unlike Sharpay. Chad walked by her, too, and it was the same thing. She acted like she didn't even see him. Ryan was off to the side, acting like Sharpay's poodle. I saw Troy, but he wasn't a waiter. He didn't even work there. He was sitting at a table. With Britney.

It must have been a couple months, I didn't know why, it just felt like it. His hair was a bit shaggier, and my necklace was around his neck. I walked forward. He was holding Britney's hand. He was looking into her eyes too. But his eyes didn't have the same brightness they usually did. Chad was walking by him now, and didn't say hi.

What the hell is going on? Am I in some parallel universe so I can watch what would have happened if I died in the crash. All my friends would drop each other and Troy ends up with Britney?

Someone walked through me, and I fell to the ground. But when I got up, the scenery was different. I was in a church again. The same church. I was in the middle of the aisle. There was a bride and a groom.

It was Troy and Britney. Seriously? Do I have to watch this? They were at the "I do's." And Britney happily said it. Troy hesitated. He looked to the back of the church first. I looked with him. There was a big poster. It read: Lives Lost Before 18. The first picture on it was me. I was happy and smiling. I was looking off the camera though, probably to Troy from the surroundings of the picture. Underneath is said: Gabriella Carmen Montez Age: 17. Troy stared at it for a moment. Then he looked back to Britney, and nodded, followed by a faint "I do."

Tears fell from my eyes. It wasn't suppose to be this way. I was suppose to be up there, saying the I do's with him. I am suppose to marry him, and have babies with him. I'm suppose to live happily ever after with him, not her.

I didn't watch the rest of the vows. I couldn't, I ran out of the doors, well through the doors, and kept running. I found myself in the graveyard. I instantly found my gravestone.

Gabriella Carmen Montez  
11/13/89 - 6/1/07  
Loving daughter, sister, and friend

The tears only came down faster. It isn't suppose to be this way. I heard footsteps behind me, and turned to see the person. It was Troy. An older Troy. Like older than when he was in the church. Oh, I guess that we had another time jump. What am I going to cry about this time?

But it wasn't just Troy. He was carrying a baby carrier. He reproduced with her!? He had his free hand wrapped around something. He set the carrier down, and I knew it was a girl. Well, it was packed full of pink things. It's either a girl, or she wanted a girl and is turning the boy gay at a very young age.

The baby was beautiful, though. She was sleeping nicely, and looked a little bit older than a newborn. She cooed when Troy touched her cheek. Aw. He knelt down in front of my grave stone.

"Hey, Brie," he croaked out, and the item in his fist, fell. It was my necklace he gave me on the swing set. Well, it didn't fall. It dangled. "It's been a while." You think? I'm dead!

I knelt down next to him.

"Listen, we have to talk," he said. Um, you talk, I'll listen. He gripped the necklace again. "I've been holding on you you since you.. left," he started, his voice lowered into a whisper. "When I started dating Britney, when I married her, I was still holding on to you. I could never let you go. Because I still know you are my soulmate. B-but you left, Brie. You were just gone, and I didn't know what to do. Then I started dating Britta, and everything just happened. I still held on to you. To our love." He looked back at the baby. His daughter. "I can't do that anymore. I have a child now, with Britney. I have to give her the part of my heart that is yours. My whole heart." He put the necklace down on the ground in front of the grave. He stood up, and picked up the carrier again. "Her name is Carmen, by the way. Carmen Elizabeth Bolton," he said with a smile. "I picked out the name. Britney didn't make the connection that Carmen is your middle name."

And with that, he left. I started crying again.

Suddenly I jolted into a sitting position on my bed. I was hysterically crying, and Troy was next to me. I reached out and touched him. He felt it, and pulled my body closer. I'm still with him, and I'm still alive.

* * *

**I hope you like it. The dream wasn't planned. I just thought of it last night. I loved the idea though, and added it. **

**I hate the sex scene. HATE IT! But, I can't bring myself to delete. If I was you, I would have skipped it. It sucked. I'll go deeper into the dream next chapter. And... Gabriella gets her cast off! Yay.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**

* * *


	24. You Are The Music In Me

**Hola mi amigos! It's still me Punk Music Rocks AKA Kayleigh, I told you I was changing my penname. And I changed the summary, to fit the story a bit more. So, loveu2much, is still me. Just a bit more me, I guess.**

**Anyways, thanks for everything. Keep reviewing, its what keeps this story going. I already have the name for the sequel. And.. I'll tell you it. The World As We Know It, by Scary Kids Scaring Kids. Well that is it now, its all subject to changes. The title fits. I'm working on the summary, which is pretty good. I hope you all read it when this is done and I publish it. **

**Keep 'em coming! **

* * *

It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)  
Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)  
There's no name for it (No name for it)

I sang you words I never said  
And it was easy (So easy)  
Because you see the real me (I see)  
As I am  
You understand  
And that's more than I've ever known

To hear your voice (Hear your voice)  
Above the noise (Ohh ohh)

And no, I'm not alone  
Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)

-- You Are The Music In Me, High School Musical 2 Soundtrack

* * *

Troy woke up, either because I was crying next to him, or all the body heat was gone. The speech was so him. He would tell me that if I was dead. And as much as I don't like Britney, if I did die, and he did marry her, he should give his heart to her. He wouldn't belong to me anymore. Not that he is property. I pulled the sheet up over my chest, and continued crying into my hands.

Because of this, I didn't notice the sunlight peeping in through the curtains. I heard a loud yawn, and the bed shift.

"What's wrong?" Troy asked, wrapping his arms around me. I instantly moved into his lap, and cried into his shoulder. "Brie, baby, you're scaring me," he said into my shoulder, his hands rubbing my bare back.

I pulled away and wiped my face. I hate crying, and that's all I have been doing lately, and it is pissing me off. "I was dreaming, and-" I started, but heard footsteps in the hall. "Troy! It's," I looked at the clock. "Eight in the morning. You have to leave, they are all going to wake up and wonder where I am!" I exclaimed, jumping out of bed, and pulling on my clothes. Troy did the same.

I ran to my balcony doors, and opened the door. Troy was already running over. "Finish your thought later, okay?" he asked, stopping for a second, his hand pushed a stray hair behind my ear.

I nodded and kissed him quickly. "Yeah, I love you," I told him, pushing him out the door. "But get the hell out of my house."

He laughed and climbed over the railing. "Love you, too," he replied, and disappeared into the tree.

I was about to open the door, when it flew open in front of me, and Serena and Sharpay looked in suspiciously. Sharpay looked at me and smiled evilly. "Gabriella Carmen Montez! You have sex eyes!" she announced to the whole house. Which, thank God, was still only us girls. I started banging my forehead against the door. "And you were crying. Is there some weird kinky thing I don't know about?" she asked, moving her hand to her hip, and popped it out.

I continued to bang my head against the door until Serena stopped me. "Girls! Gabi's room now!" she yelled down the hall. She walked in and examined my room.

"He left, Serena," I told her, walking to my bed, and sitting down.

She bent down and picked up a pair of boxers. "Yeah, chica, he left his boxers," she said in a laugh, everyone in the room laughed.

I grabbed them out of her hand. "He wasn't even wearing those last night," I mumbled, throwing them behind me. Isabelle walked in last.

"You broke the rules!" she told me, her hands on her hips. "You had a boy in your room last night! I told you to talk to him, not have sex with him. You said you wanted to break the cycle," she went on.

I sighed. "I did talk to him. He explained, I forgave him, the whole sex thing just happened, then I had this horrible dream that started at the car accident," I started, but didn't finish.

Taylor walked forward and sat on the bed. "I thought all those dreams about the car accident stopped," she replied, and I could hear the worried tone in her voice.

"They did, it wasn't just about that. Ugh, it just was so real, and so him," I said to myself more than them. I looked up and they were all staring at me weird. "You know, it's nothing. I barely remember it now," I lied. I remember every single second of it. Of the heartache, the pain, and loneliness. "It was just really weird, and woke up crying." Hurry up, Gab, lie better, you're losin' them. "It was probably about the night Mami and Papi broke up." Yeah! Believable, cry worthy, and the car accident could be tied in. Nice.

Isabelle and Serena went into big sister mode. Taylor moved off the bed as they walked closer. They both looped their arm through one of mine. My head dropped to Isabelle's shoulder, because she is taller. Less distance for my head to fall. Jaymi, Taylor and Sharpay left quietly and let us have our sister moment.

"Gab, as bad as this sounds, them getting this divorce is actually making Mami happier," she started. "She's hanging out with her friends more, we have a family night, which by the way is tonight, she is making more her time for herself. And who knows, once Papi comes to his senses, and realizes that little bitch only likes him because he is kinda rich, he'll want Mami back. She might not go back to him right away, but you never know. Something could happen," she told me.

Serena nodded. "Even though this does affect us, especially you, Vince, and Alex, you have to let Mami and Papi work this out. Don't pull a _Parent Trap _and lock them in the basement when we all leave for school, okay?" she asked, causing me to laugh.

"I love you guys," I commented, looking from Serena to Isabelle and back. Then I saw the evil look.

"Girls! Stop eavesdropping, and get in here. Pile up on Gabriella!" Isabelle yelled, and all the girls jumped on me.

I laughed, and tried to wiggle out from underneath them. If I still had my stitches, I would complain that they are hurting me, but I got them out last week. I get my cast off today. Yay! No more icky red cast that interferes with everything. Actually, my appointment to get it off is at ten, and it is eight-fifteen. Mami should be home soon. "Guys! You're all heavy!" I told them, as they all sat on me.

"Are you calling me fat, Carmen?" Sharpay asked. Uh oh. Never call Sharpay Penelope Evans fat. That will result in me keeping a cast on, for she will break my arm.

I shook my head vigorously. "No, you are skinny, but why don't I sit on you, and see how you like it," I replied.

Taylor laughed and rolled off me. "Nice cover up, Gab," she complimented. Thanks!

"What's going on?" I heard a male voice asked, I peeked underneath Isabelle's armpit to see Felix and Kris. They were staring at us like we are crazy. We probably are.

Serena rolled off me, and jumped up. "Kris!" she exclaimed, running over and hugging him. Okay, one, two, three: awwww.

"Gag me," Isabelle mumbled near my ear, and I laughed. I pushed her, Jaymi, and Sharpay off me. Air! I sneakily walked to my closet and grabbed my towel that was hanging off the door knob. "Don't you dare you rule breaker!" Isabelle yelled as I was pushing past Felix who was still at the door, with Jaymi in front of him. I took off in a ran down the hall for the bathroom. I stepped inside, and slammed the door.

Instantly there were fists pounding on it. "First come, first serve!" I reminded them through the door, and locked it. Ha ha. Victory is mine!

-

Two in the afternoon found me cast free and napping on the couch. Someone sat down, roughly I might add, and woke me up. As soon as I got back from the doctors, I went to Troy's, but he was sleeping, and I didn't want to wake him. So I came home, and fell asleep myself. I wanted to crawl into his bed with him, but I don't think Lucy would like that much.

"How does it feel?" the person asked, and I identified the person as Vince.

I groaned and sat up, wiping my eyes. "How does who feel about what?" I asked, turning to him and yawning. Troy is probably up by now.

Vince grabbed my now cast free left hand. "No ugly red cast," he said. Well, duh. You just passed third grade. "How does it feel?" he repeated. Oh.

I smiled hugely. "Awesome. It's skinnier than my other wrist though," I answered, looking at them both.

Vince shrugged, and waved it off. "Because you haven't used it. Just use your wrist normally, and the muscle will return," he responded. I nodded and stood up.

"Yeah, Dr. Sanders told me that. Listen, I am going to see Troy. Call my cell when family night starts?" I asked, walking to the door, but not before slipping my cell phone into my new jeans I bought last weekend I have yet to wear. I actually like them, and they are not my kind of jeans. I don't know, I guess Serena, Isabelle, and Sharpay are rubbing off on me. They are low on the waist, and are tight all the way down my legs, with a black belt, but it didn't go through the loops. They were a dark shade. I wore a black cami, and had a white cover up thing that was short sleeved and tied at my boobs. My shirts were a bit small, and if I bent over, you would see my back. I don't know why I am dressed up today, I just felt like it.

He nodded a yes, and I walked out the door. Coincidentally, Troy was walking out of Chad's front door. I would have ran to him, but I decided to wear boots that are heels. I know, I'm crazy. I guess they are growing on me, when your feet go numb, you can't even feel the pain anymore. Plus, it helps height wise, because Troy is 5' 11" and I am 5' 5". He stopped at the bottom of the steps, smiling, and shoved his hands in his pockets. When I reached him, I instantly jumped into his arms, wrapping my legs around his waist. "Hi," I whispered, looking into his eyes.

His arms locked under my bum, and he sat down on the steps. I unwrapped my legs from around his waist, and set them on either side of him, so I was basically straddling him. "Hi," he greeted, his hands moving to the small of my back. "You look.. really hott," he told me, and I blushed looking down. I hate blushing, but you know, I can't really control it. "And beautiful."

I smiled and lifted my head back up to look in his eyes again. "Notice anything?" I asked, playing with the hair on the back of his neck.

He put on a thinking face. His hands slipped to my hips. "That you look extremely sexy?" he guessed, and I gave him a fake glare. He chuckled, and his hand came up and grabbed my left arm, then pulled it down so it was in the middle of us. "Your cast is gone," he stated, lacing my left hand with his.

"Good guess," I joked, scooting up on his legs. "Now, I want everything that has to do with the accident behind me," I told myself more than him, and rested my head on his shoulder. He kept our laced hands in between us and his other arm wrapped around my back, and pulled me against him.

Troy's head moved to my shoulder, too. "I thought that the accident was behind us," he replied, his voice a whisper. I didn't answer. "What was your dream about last night, Brie," he asked, lifting his head up, and pulling his chest away from mine. He squeezed our laced hands.

I shook my head, and pushed my hair behind my ear. "It was nothing, I don't remember it," I responded with the same lie from earlier.

"Gabriella, I love you, but you can't lie to me. I can tell when you are," he told me, resting his forehead against mine. "You can tell me anything, you know that," he added, pulling me closer, and watched as my eyes closed.

I nodded, taking in a deep breath. "I-it started at the accident," I told him. He didn't say anything, and wanted me to go on. "But it was different. The wreck was worse, my injuries were worse. I died on impact, Troy," I whispered. His hold on me tightened. "I was like a ghost. I watched you realize I was dead. I watched to cry. I watched your heart break." I took in another deep breath, and opened my eyes. It didn't surprise me that he was staring at me. "Then everything changed, and I was in a church. F-for my funeral. You were in the first row, you had my necklace," I told him, taking out laced hands up and my finger hooked through the ring. "For some reason you didn't want me buried in it. You kept it. Everyone was there. My family, you mom, our friends, half the town. You looked so sad," I explained. "Then everything changed again. It was a couple months later, probably August. I was at Lava Springs, and so was everyone else. But they acted like they didn't know each other. And you, you didn't even work there. But you were there. With Britney. You were wearing my necklace. Troy, you were dating her," my voice broke off, and I looked behind him.

"Hey, keep going," he urged me on, bopping his leg up and down, causing my whole body to shake.

I looked back into his eyes. "There was another time jump, and I was in a church again. It was a wedding. Your wedding. But it wasn't to me. Nothing was right, you didn't even look happy. Britney said 'I do' right away. You didn't, you hesitated. You looked to the back of the church. There was some weird poster. It said: Lives Lost Before 18. and I was the first picture on it. You looked at it, then said: 'I do'. When I heard you say it I ran out of the church. I kept running, but then I stopped, in the graveyard, at my grave. I was crying, and heard someone come up behind me. It was you. An older you, with a baby. Your and Britney's daughter. You told me, well my grave, that you had to let go of me, of our love, because you had a daughter with Britney. You had to give Britney your whole heart because you had a child with her. You left my necklace, and left," I finished. Tears were welled up in my eyes, and somehow, I kept them there, so they didn't roll down my face.

Troy didn't hesitate when my story ended, he pulled me all the way against him, and wrapped his arms tightly around me, causing him to unlink our laced hands.

"You named the baby Carmen Elizabeth after me," I whispered into his ear, my arms looped around his neck. "It was so real, Troy. And it was so you. You would do that, and I wouldn't blame you."

"But it wasn't real," he murmured, placing a gentle kiss on my neck. "You're here, Brie, and I'm not with Britney. I never want to be with Britney again. I love you, and when I do get married, I won't hesitate when I say I do. Because it will be to you," he said in my ear.

I pulled away, and gave him a faint smile. "You're always comforting me," I reminded him. "I have so many problems, and your only problem is me."

Troy shook his head. "You're not a problem, baby," he told me. "Yeah, you have problems going on in your life, everyone does. But we'll get through it, and I said we as in plural," he added. "I'm not going anywhere, and neither are you." Troy smiled a second later. "Are you vibrating?" he asked, his question came out with a laugh.

"Huh?" I asked, and felt my back pocket vibrating. "Oh." I picked up my butt and grabbed my phone. "Hello?" I asked into the phone, not looking at the ID.

"And here I thought you brought a toy," Troy said with a smile. I narrowed my eyes at him, and punched his shoulder. "I was kidding, babe, a joke," he defended himself.

I rolled my eyes. "Pervert." Troy just smiled. Ugh, he is such a guy.

_"Lala, you there?" _Vince asked into the phone.

"Yeah, Vince, is game night starting already? It's only like two-forty five," I said into the phone. I got up off of Troy's lap and turned around so I was facing the house. Troy grabbed my hips, and pulled my back down into his lap. Instead of resisting, I just leaned back against him.

I heard someone say something in the background. _"Yeah, I know. Mami wants to start early because she has to be somewhere at eight. But I told her you were with Troy and she said he could come,"_ he told me.

I looked back at Troy, and then at the house. "Yeah, I'll be home in five," I replied, and hung up. "So, how much do you love me?" I asked Troy, looking back at him.

He laughed. "Why?" he asked in return. I turned so I was sideways in his lap.

"Because tonight is family night, but it has to end early, so it's starting now. And Mami said you could come," I told him, he sighed, and looked up at the sky. Him and most of my brothers still don't see eye to eye. They act normal, yeah, and they like each other, yeah. But when they talk my brothers add some weird threat in the conversation as a joke, but its not really a joke. It makes Troy uncomfortable. I leaned forward and kissed his Adam's apple. "Please," I pleaded.

He straightened his head out, and I pushed my lips against his. My arms looped around his neck, and tugged him closer. His arms wrapped around my back. I sucked on his bottom lip, and let his tongue into my mouth. I massaged it with mine, and he pulled away.

"Please," I whispered, and he groaned. I'll take that as a yes. I got up, and held my hands out for him, he took them and stood up.

His arms wrapped around me again, and he nuzzled my neck as I walked us backwards. "You're lucky you are a really good kisser," he mumbled and I laughed.

I turned in his arms as we walked across the street. I opened the front door and walked in. "Living room!" someone yelled, and I laced my hands with Troy's pealing them off from around my waist.

"Did you start without me?" I asked them dramatically, sitting down on the love seat, and pulled Troy down next to me.

Mami shook her head. "No, we just dealt the cards," she responded. "Hi, Troy," she greeted.

Troy smiled. "Hi, Mrs. Montez," he replied. and smiled at everyone else.

"I've been telling you to call me Maria for months now," she reminded him, handing him his cards. He just laughed slightly and looked down at his Apples to Apples cards. Apples to Apples is an awesome game, you have a green card, which is sorta assigned to one person, and it has a word on it. They have various actors and adjectives, anything. Each player has seven red cards with miscellaneous words on it like Muhammad Ali, or something like that. You pick out of your seven cards what applies the best to the green card. If the person picks your card, you win. When someone gets so many cards, that person wins. Its hard to explain.

"Oh, I love this game!" I exclaimed, taking my cards from Mami.

"That's because you always win," Felix grumbled from across the coffee table. I stuck my tongue out on him.

Troy wrapped his arm around me, but was smart and kept it visible to my brothers. "No need to get mean, Brie. It just so happens I rock at this game," he told me.

"Is that a challenge, boyfriend?" I asked, looking back at him. A couple people 'oooh'-ed.

He shrugged. "Maybe," he replied vaguely. "What do I get if I win?" he asked, and moved his legs as someone got up to go get some snack food a drinks.

"The satisfaction of beating me," I answered, cocking my eyebrow. "So, are you in?" I asked.

He shrugged again. "I'll bet that," he said. "First one to win four cards wins."

I nodded and I grabbed his arm, and dropped it in his lap. "No touching the enemy," I told him, causing my sisters to laugh. "Whose first?"

-

"That is so unfair!" I exclaimed, standing up and getting in a Superman pose. "A toaster is sensual!" I told them all. Me and Troy were tied with three cards, then it was Felix's turn to choose the card that related most to his card. I put in toaster, and Troy put in hot dog. The rest of the family put in their cards, too, but who cares. Felix said a hot dog is more sensual than a toaster. Come on!

Troy laughed and stood up, now that he has four cards, he wins. "How is a toaster sensual at all?" he asked. I turned to him with a glare, and ignored the rest of the families laughing.

"It heats things up!" I replied. "How is a hot dog sensual?" I asked in return. He held in a laugh and looked down. "Oh, God, you are a pervert!" I told him. "You too!" I said in Felix's direction. "He's your son, do something!" I urged in Mami's direction.

She laughed. "Hey, my word in there was Fabio," she told me.

The doorbell rang, and I walked out of the living room to grab it. "Don't follow me," I warned behind me, and walked to the front door. I'm blowing it out of proportion, but hey I am a girl. A girl who hates to lose. I opened the door and was surprised by the person behind it. "Lucy, hi," I greeted, smiling. Yes, she seems to like Britney more than me, but I can't control that.

She smiled back and held up Troy's cell phone. "Hey, Gabriella, is Troy here? He left his phone at the house," she told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, we're having a family, um, afternoon I guess, and Troy was invited. Do you want me to get him?" I asked, about to turn around and shout his name, when she spoke up.

"Yeah, but I wanted to talk to you first," she replied. My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. I nodded and walked out onto the welcome mat, closing the door behind me. Am I in trouble? Did she find out that Troy wasn't home last night? Great, now she thinks I am a slut. Good job, Gabi. "I know having Britney around is bothering you," she stated. I was about to open my mouth to protest, even though it is totally true, but she kept talking. "And I get it. I really do. She is Troy's ex girlfriend, and you are Troy's girlfriend. It's natural you guys don't like each other much. But what you don't understand is that her parents are never around. They are always in Europe, away on business, or New York City, always any where but with her. I wouldn't even have known she was hurting about it if I didn't catch her crying when her and Troy were dating," she revealed. "Ever since I found out she was basically parent-less, I made sure I spent time with her, and in the long run, it made Troy spend time with her too. But now, that means less time with you. So I'm sorry about that."

I shook my head. "You don't have to apologize to me, Troy explained some of this to me, actually. I don't really know what Britney is feeling. I grew up in an environment where my parents were always around. But two of my best friends, Sharpay and Ryan, are kinda like Britney. But they have always been around my parents, Chad's parents, or Taylor's. So I get why Britney is attached to you," I told her.

"I'm glad you understand, most girls wouldn't, you are mature for your age," she commented. Yeah, I've been told. "I also want to thank you for something," she added. Huh? "I've noticed a change in Troy from the time he moved out here to when I moved out here." Uh oh? Good change, bad change? Speak up woman! "He's more serious, responsible, isn't as rebellious. And, his grades have gone up. He sent me his report card. I know it is all because of you. So, thank you."

I blushed and looked down. "Thanks. D-do you want to come in? Family game time is the best time of the day," I joked, and she laughed.

"I'm sure you have enough siblings in there, you don't need another player," she insisted, shaking her head.

"No, there is never enough. I think we're splitting up into different games. Another person is always welcome," I assured her. "Plus, your son just beat me at Apples to Apples, so if you could yell at him for me, that would be great," I added, making her laugh again.

She nodded. "Any reason to yell at Troy," she joked, and I opened the door behind me, and invited her in.

"Babe, what's taking so long. Mom?" Troy asked, walking out from the living room. He looked at me questioningly. I just looked to his mom.

She held out his phone, his eyes widened, and he took it out of her hands. "I came to give you your phone. But Gabi answered the door, and we had a nice talk. What is this I hear about you beating Gabriella at Apples to Apples? Have I taught you nothing? Girls have the ability to hold grudges forever," she told him.

I nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Troy," I egged her on. She linked her arm through mine. "Lucy is joining Montez family night tonight," I told him, and walked her into the living room. Mami's head turned when she heard me enter.

"Lucy," she greeted, and got up to hug her. "I don't believe you have met all my children. Over there is Marcus, Vince, and Alex playing Monopoly, Serena and her fiancee are playing Go Fish. Me, Isabelle, Lucas, and Felix were about to start a game of Bullshit. You want to join?" she asked.

I smiled. "Oh, I do!" I said, and sat back down on the love seat, where Troy was already sitting. Lucy must have said yes, because she was looking for a place to sit. "I'll move to the floor," I volunteered myself, and scooted off the couch, and situated myself in between Troy's legs. She nodded a thanks, and moved to sit down next to Troy. I felt two hands under my armpits, and Troy lifted me up to the couch. He sat down in between my legs on the floor. "Babe!" I interjected. I was fine on the floor.

He shook his head and turned to me. "You can play with my hair," he told me. Anyone who heard laughed. I think I am the only one who knows Troy likes someone playing with his hair like a little girl. I think it is unbelievably cute. I just shrugged, and my left hand started running through his hair. His head leaned into my hand and I inwardly smiled. I reached forward and grabbed my now dealt cards.

"That's no fair!" Felix exclaimed, a bit rebellious today, buddy? "Gabi can cheat!" he explained.

Troy's head tilted back. "I trust her," he responded. I stuck my tongue out at Felix again. Seven-thirty found us still playing Bullshit, only with the entire family this time. "Bullshit!" Troy exclaimed to my three five's.

"Are you saying I am a liar?" I asked, bending over, so I could look him in the eye. I was upside down to him though. "Think before you answer," I warned him.

He gave an exaggerated nod. "Yes, at this point in time, during this game, I am calling you a liar for the next thirty seconds," he carefully worded. I reached forward and picked up the three cards on the top of the pile. Three five's.

"Ha!" I exclaimed, as he groaned. "You get the whole pile!" I gloated. I leaned around him, and saw he had a small pout on his face. I kiss the side of it. "Aw, don't be like that, babe. You beat me at Apples to Apples, and I beat you at Bullshit. It's only fair." I wrapped my arms around him from behind. He rested his head against my arm.

"I think this game is about done," Mami announced, throwing her cards down on the table, everyone nodded in agreement. Troy happily set his cards down. Now we stop, but when I was losing they were all 'Let's keep playing, it's so much fun!' yeah, for you. "I need to get ready for my night out with the girls, you're coming, right Luce?" she asked in Troy's mom's direction. Lucy nodded and stood up. Serena stood too and stretched her legs.

Isabelle followed. "As crazy as this sounds, I actually have a date tonight," she told us, and Serena instantly turned to her, wanting details.

I felt a pull on my arm, and I was in Troy's lap before I knew it. "Hi," he whispered, wrapping his arms around my waist. "Want to do something tonight, just you and me?" he asked, and watched as all my siblings filled out of the room.

"Like what?" I asked. I'm up for some alone time with him.

He smiled. "How do you feel about another game?"

-

"Ugh, I officially hate this game," I mumbled to myself walking back to the chairs. I just can't bowl. I can barely pass gym with an A. I usually get a C because I 'don't participate' in certain activities. Well, I'm sorry I don't like to play football and get tackled to the ground by some butch girl who doesn't get that it is flag football, not tackle football. Or get hit in the head with a basketball, which happens every year. I always do something stupid during drills, and someone hits me in the head. It doesn't help that basketball is played co-ed at school. The guys love playing like beasts.

Troy grabbed my hand as I walked by him. "You're just mad because you are losing," he told me. Well, duh! "At least you are beautiful while you do it," he added. Sucking up is not going to help.

"You wanna teach me? I've never really bowled before," I asked, using my feminine charm. It's true, when ever I go out with anyone who is bowling, I sit out and be the announcer. Which means I sit there and look pretty without doing any work.

He shook his head as he laughed. "Fine, come here," he replied, handing me the blue ball I picked out. I smiled and put my fingers into the ball. He turned me towards the alley and stood behind me. One of his hands wrapped around my waist, and pulled me against him. I don't think he is just teaching me anymore, not that I mind. "Okay, you see those arrows in the middle right there?" he asked, pointing his finger at them. I gave him a nod. "You want to try and aim there. You might want to throw it hard, if it doesn't have much force, it's ganna veer off."

I turned my head back to him. "I can't do it with you standing right behind me," I told him, and he held his hands up and backed up. I did the whole running forward and throwing thing, actually trying this time. I watched as it rolled down the lane, and knocked down all the pins. "Yes!" I exclaimed, running back and jumping in his arms. "I did it!"

Troy laughed and nodded. "Do I get a prize?" he asked, still holding me up, so I was off my feet.

I shrugged. "The pure joy of knowing you helped me?" I guessed. Troy was about to respond when we hear something behind us.

"Gabriella!" someone said behind us, Troy put me down and I turned to the voice. Allison Stanley? What does she want? I was too shocked that she is actually being civil to say anything. "Hi. Listen, I heard about your accident a couple days after school finished. I tried to find you, but you were in the hospital, and ever since you haven't been around town much," she explained. "I'm glad you're okay." Huh?

"Ah, t-thanks," I responded. "Just got my cast off today," I said, holding my hand up as a visual.

She nodded, and looked down. "Look, I'm sorry I was a bitch all last year. Some.. stuff happened over summer, and I realized that acting like a bitch isn't the best way to go through your life," she told me.

My mouth opened in shock. "Uh, it's okay," I replied. "I think every girl has a bitchy year when they are teenagers. It's fine," I assured her. She smiled, and it was only now I realized how un-Allison she looked. She was wearing jeans, and a cute shirt. So un-Allison. She is usually fashionable, like Sharpay.

"Sorry to you too, Troy," she added, looking back at him. Oh, yeah, he is still behind me, with his arm around my waist. I looked back at him.

He shrugged. "It's cool," he told her.

She smiled and started backing away. "I'll see you when school starts, I guess," she said, and walked back to her friends. Which were not the cheerleaders. They were the nice girls who she usually makes fun of. Weird.

"Okay, what was that?" I asked, turning all the way around in his arms.

He shrugged again. "Maybe she actually realized she was being a bitch, and decided to change. It happens you know," he answered.

"I know that, I just didn't expect it. I wonder what could have happened that made her so.. normal again. I mean, she is acting like she did in elementary school," I explained. "It was just weird. I wonder if she will still be nice when school starts," I said aloud, and bent over to pick up his ball for him.

He took it out of my hands and leaned forward to kiss me on the lips. "Yeah, I wonder too."

-

xoxo

-

It was around one in the morning when I decided to give up on trying to sleep. It wouldn't happen. I sighed and tried to rearrange myself again. I looked over and 1:06 glowed red, taunting me. There is only one place I am guaranteed sleep at any time, and he isn't here.

Getting an idea, I threw the covers off me, and pulled on a pair of pajama pants. They had little musical notes on them. I know, cute right? I didn't grab a hoodie, because I want to take one of Troy's and he took all his back today to wash. I said I would wash them here, but I think he just wanted to steal them back. I did have almost all of them. I slipped on my black flip flips, and grabbed my cell phone as I walked out my balcony doors.

I quickly found that climbing down the tree isn't as easy as Troy makes it look. As soon as my feet touched the ground I ran down the yard and across the street. I watch too much Forensic Files, never be by yourself at night. I didn't think I could even run that fast. I was happy Troy's room is on the ground floor, and at the back of the house. Luckily, Troy had his window open a crack. Score! I opened it slowly and peaked it. He was sound asleep, laying on his stomach, with an arm under his pillow. There was just enough room for me to step inside since his bed is against the window.

I moved so I was closer to Troy's head, and sat down at the edge of the bed. "Baby," I whispered, running a hand through his hair. He didn't make a noise, he just shifted so his head was in my lap. "Troy," I whispered a bit louder.

He groaned slightly, and picked his head up. "Gabriella?" he asked into the night. Whoa, deja vu. I nodded, and I knew he could see from the moonlight leaking in from the window behind me. "What are you doing here?" he asked, flipping over but he kept his head in my lap.

"I can't sleep," I admitted, looking over at his clock. 1:14. "Can I sleep here?" I asked, hope in my voice. "I always sleep well in your arms."

Troy didn't hesitate, and immediately scooted over and lifted his covers up. My face lit up, and I wiggled out of my pants. What? It's going to get hot as soon as I get under those covers. He laughed when he saw what I was wearing underneath. "Are those my boxers?" he asked, and dropped the covers as I slid in next to him.

I shrugged. "I washed them," I defended, snuggling into his arms. He moved his head into the crook of my neck and breathed in. I shivered involuntarily. "Do you want them back or something?" I asked resting my own head on his shoulder.

He shook his head. "No, you look incredibly sexy in them," he replied, laying down on his back, and pulling me on top of him. "You should wear my clothes all the time," he finished.

I laughed. "I would, but you stole your hoodies back today," I reminded him. "And I don't think our mothers would appreciate me wearing all of your clothes," I added. I scooted up on him, and kissed his eye lids, making them close. I rested my forehead against his and watched his face. He looked peaceful. "Do you think we will be together in fifty years?" I asked quietly. His eyes fluttered open.

"Isn't that the plan?" he asked, looking into my eyes. "I mean, as long as we're together, we can do anything, right?" he asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, it's implied. We have just never talked about it. Where do you see us in fifty years?" I asked, laying my head down on his shoulder. Troy tightened his hold on me, and thought about it for a moment.

"Well, we're definitely together," he started. "And married, we have like six kids, but they are all grown up. There are, like, one hundred grand kids running around," he told me, whispering in my ear. "But in the middle of everything, is just me and you. Watching the life we built together, and immensely happy."

I smiled and placed a kiss down on his shoulder. I thought back to my dream, and lifted my head up so I could see his face. "I want to tell you something," I murmured, and Troy nodded to me silently, urging me to go on. "If something ever happens to me, if I had died in the crash-" I started to tell him, but he cut me off.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," he interrupted, and his hand came up to the back of my neck, pulling my head closer to his.

I nodded silently. "I know," I assured him. "But if something ever did happen, I would want you to be happy," I told him. He was about to interrupt again, but I kept going. "I know we aren't married, and it seems weird that I am saying this, but I want you to be happy, Troy. And I know that you are happy with me, but if I'm not around, I would want you find happiness," I explained. "If you find that in another girl, Britney or someone else, I would want you to be with her, okay? Make her as happy as you make me." He just stared at me for a second. "Maybe you can hold yourself back in the bedroom," I joked.

Troy didn't smile at my failed joke attempt. "First of all, nothing is going to happen to you, not now and not ever. And don't tell me it could, I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. Second of all, I'm not just happy with you, I'm more than that, I don't even know if there is a word for it. There is no other girl who could make me this happy, and if something ever does happen to you, which it won't, I wouldn't find anyone else. After I've been with you, nothing compares," he finished. "You're my soulmate, Gabriella Carmen Montez, you're it for me."

I smiled at his reply. "You're my soulmate, too, Troy Alexander Bolton, and you're it for me."

* * *

**Here you go, less drama, a bit more Troyella fluff. I know the end is kinda cheesy, but I like it. I hope you like it. **

**Don't worry, the drama will continue. Plus, a Troyella separation, don't worry, it's just vacation, or is it? I would tell you more, but you would get where I am going. **

**After that is Serena's wedding! **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	25. That Thing You Do

**Hey all, thanks so much for the reviews. Keep them comin'. **

**Okay, you all took that separation thing a little bit too seriously. Okay, maybe, you didn't as much, you but you all sounded like they are going to break up permanently. Come on, it's me! I am a sucker for Troyella. Trust me and read please. Keep the death threats to a minimum.**

**Anybody else see the Right Here, Right Now video? It's so cute. Go to and type it in. It's like the first one. It is sooo cute, no lie. **

**Review!!**

**Read To Understand!**

Okay, to tell you the truth, with all the 'a week later's' I have kinda lost track of what month it is. From my calculations, with this chapter it's the end of the second week in July. Just so you know. And Serena's wedding is August. So, yeah. Even if I am wrong, its the end of the second week in July!

**This Too!**

You don't know what this is yet, but you will in like three mins. So copy and paste into the URL thing and keep it in mind for when I am describing it:

justjared./gallery/photos.php?yr2008&mon10&evtphilippines-hudgens&picvanessa-hudgens-philippines-21.jpg

* * *

You, doin' that thing you do  
Breaking my heart into a million pieces, like you always do  
And you, don't mean to be cruel  
You never even knew about the heartache  
I've been goin' through

-- That Thing You Do, by The Wonders

* * *

I hopped down off the life guard tower during my break at four a week and a half later only to be met by Troy waiting for me. When I got my cast off, I asked Mr. Fulton if I could become a life guard again, and switch off being the pool maid with the other life guards. He agreed, and two of my water aerobics classes went to another life guard.

"Okay, so how about going clubbing tonight?" Troy asked as soon as my feet touched the ground. Boyfriend say what? Me, and clubbing? Think about the sentence and repeat. He must have taken my silence as a hell no, because he kept going. "That new teen club opened last week, and Sharpay was talking about it today in the kitchen. Being Sharpay, she was complaining that all we do is work, and all she does is watch. Along with the fact that you and Tay are leaving for a week, she was going to be lonely and all that. So, Chad said we would go to the club tonight without asking the rest of us. Anyways, they voted and I was chosen to persuade you to go," he explained, holding his hand out to me.

My hand instinctively laced with his out of habit, and walked with him to the kitchen. "Why did you have to vote?" I asked, leaning against his arm as he steered us through the various members that were socializing. "And clubbing requires more than one club, as far as I know, there is only one teen club in Albuquerque," I added.

"We had to vote because we all know how stubborn you are, and we all knew as soon as you heard the word clubbing you would say no. I was chosen, because as Sharpay put it, I can persuade you with my manly ways. And clubbing means going to one club, as in singular. Club hopping is going to more than one club," he answered. Really? I thought- oh never mind!

"Should I put your manly ways to the test?" I asked, moving in front of him as we reached the kitchen, letting him guide me to the lunch table, even though I am technically on break. Not lunch, I already had lunch. Troy cocked his head to the side as he began walking forward, and I stepped back. Since seducing me could persuade me to go, I need to use my words. "Troy! I don't want to go clubbing. I can't dance! I know being a latina says I can dance basically in definition, but I am not Jennifer Lopez. I don't dance. I can barely pass gym and you want me to dance?" I asked.

"What does passing gym have to do with dancing?" Troy asked in a laugh, sitting me down on the bench, and he lifted his leg up so he had one leg on either side of it.

I took in a deep breath and crossed my arms. "Dancing requires good stamina, and your feet working with the rest of your body, mine don't do that. It's like a birth defect or something. I can't do it," I answered, giving him a 'duh' expression. I lifted my leg over the bench, too, so I was facing him.

"I for one know you have good stamina," he corrected. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. "Babe, you dance at parties, what is the difference? We have tomorrow off, along with the rest of the gang, tell your parents you're staying at Sharpay's tonight like the rest of us are. I'll drive my car, so if you completely hate it we can go back to Shar's early."

"I dance at parties with you. No one else. Well, there are Chad and Ryan, but I don't dance with them the same way I dance with you," I replied, and he nodded, and cocked his head to the side. "Clubs are different than parties, they are more packed and stuffy, and require girls to dress like sluts. I'm not a slut," I told him. Yes, I have been dressing nicer, and more like a girl, but I am not going to dress like Serena. Not that she is a slut, she is a one man kind of girl, but I don't like dressing all sexy. Guys stare at me! It's embarrassing.

Troy's hand came up and rested on my cheek. "Who do you think you are going to be dancing with? I garauntee the only guys you will be dancing with are me, Chad and Ryan. And you don't have to dress like a slut. Sharpay most likely already has clothes in mind for you. She's weird like that. She knows how to dress you so you don't mind it most of the time," he responded. True. "Babe, you are leaving for a week on Monday, it's Friday. Please," he pleaded. That's true too. I am leaving on Monday for my cruise, and coming home the following Sunday. The ship leaves around noon on Monday, and gets back at Sunday morning. We got the day of plane flights so we wouldn't have to get any hotels. "I'm going to miss you," he added, putting his hands in a praying pose.

"You're using the guilt thing," I stated. With my dad not going, obviously, we had another ticket. We pulled a name out of a hat, and it was my name. So I got to pick someone to come. Naturally, I chose Troy, but Mami said it had to be someone of the same sex, so I chose Taylor. Sharpay has been everywhere, and anywhere. Taylor has never left the country, so I chose her. Sharpay understood. She is just pissed she will be the only girl other than Kelsi for a week. And that we will be actually gone. Because according to her, we are like her therapists or whatever. But we like Kelsi. Since her and Jason broke up, her and Ryan have been hanging out again. I already cornered him and told him he better ask her out. They are perfect for each other.

Troy nodded. "Yep, and I am not ashamed of doing so," he replied.

I sighed. "Fine, but I don't want to be left alone. I watch too much Forensic Files to know that you should never be alone in a night club. And don't take a drink from someone you don't know." That, and I watch One Tree Hill.

-

xoxo

-

I walked into my house at six-thirty after my shift having received a ride from Troy. "Who is here?" I yelled into the house as I walked towards the stairs.

"Me!" Mami yelled from upstairs. Only her? Weird. Usually my house is crawling with Montez's, our friends, or significant others. I walked into her room to find her packing. So mother like. "What's going on?" she asked.

I shrugged. "Sharpay is feeling left out that everyone works besides her. She convinced us all to go to the new teen club tonight," I answered. Before she could ask all her motherly questions, I spoke up again. "It's Club Zero, it is for the ages from sixteen to nineteen. We're all staying at Sharpay's. And when I say all I do mean all. Don't worry, the guys will most likely being staying in Ryan's room or one of the many guest rooms. Then tomorrow I am spending the day with Troy. Sunday I am most likely spending all day in my room packing, with Troy moping around on my bed after her gets home from work," I told her.

She smiled and sat down on her bed, I moved and sat next to her. "He's going to miss you, huh?" she asked, putting hand on my knee.

I nodded. "Yeah, he guilted me into going to the club tonight. I don't really mind though, he agreed to not leave me alone. Don't worry, even if I am left alone, I have older brothers. I know how to fight," I replied.

She laughed and nodded. "I trust you, but there is a little flaw in your plan. Tomorrow, your dad wants to be with all of you," she revealed. I cleared my throat and looked down. "Mija, he is your father. I don't want him to completely lose all contact with you," she said.

"He's my father, and I love him, but I'm done with him, Mami. Before you start saying that this is between you and him, it's not. It has to do with all of us. I would have been able to get passed it after a while if he had been truthful. If he had said that he wouldn't try, and it is over, I would have been able to keep a relationship with him. But he lied. He said he was going to try and he didn't. He lied and had Lana over his house," I told her. "Mami, when you and dad do the whole divorce thing, I want to live with you."

She nodded slightly. "I get where you are coming from, but just promise me, one day, whether it is tomorrow or a year from now, please try and make up with your father," she asked. I gave her a stern nod. "Good, now go and be with your friends and your boyfriend," she said, and pushed on my shoulder. I nodded and laughed as I got up to walk out of the room. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" she yelled to me fleetingly.

I turned at the door frame to face her. "And just what would you be doing? With all your girls nights?" I asked.

"Exactly," she answered.

Oh, ewe. "Bye Mami," I call to her and walked down the hall to my room. It took me an hour at my slow pace to gather up clothes for sleeping and for tomorrow. I'm not coming back here tomorrow morning, and Sharpay is providing an outfit for tonight. It was when I was zipping my duffel bag closed that Vince walked in, and I saw a couple boys walk in behind him. Um, hello, my room, not yours or your friends. "Yeah, Vin?" I asked, slinging it over my shoulder and ignored all his little friends staring at me.

"Hey, Gabriella!" Drew greeted, waving his hand like a seven year old. Drew, Vince's best friend, has been in love with me since we were seven. Well, he was five. Another kid behind him pushed him, and Drew looked around embarrassed.

"Where you going?" Vince asked, noticing my bag.

I walked toward him and pushed all his friends out of my room, along with him and closed the door behind me. "If you must know, I am going to Sharpay's," I answered. "I'm coming home tomorrow night, and Troy is going to help me pack Sunday," I told him.

"You aren't going to Papi's tomorrow? I thought we all were," Vince asked, leaning against the door. I looked from him to all his friends. He noticed. "Guys, go in my room, I'll be there in a minute," he told them all, gesturing to his bedroom door. Once they were all in the room I answered.

"I'm not. Troy wants to spend the day with me," I answered. When he was about to say something, I spoke up. "I am done with Papi, Vince. For reasons you don't know, and I don't want you to know. You are everyone else are going to Papi's, I am hanging out with my boyfriend," I explained.

Vince sighed and crossed his arms. "You hang out with Troy more than you hang out with me anymore," he replied. "I get that you love him and all, and that he is helping you with the whole divorce thing, but I can help you too. So can the rest of us. You don't only have Troy in all of this," he told me.

I slid my bag off my shoulder, and ignored my cell phone buzzing my pocket, signaling that Troy is waiting for me outside. I put a hand on either of Vince's head. "I do love him, and he is helping me with the divorce. But so are you. You both are just helping me in different ways. Troy has been through this before. I know we don't hang out as much, but Vince, you had to expect it with us growing up and all. I promise, I'll hang out with you all week, and Tay of course. And I will be bothering you so much this school year about my senior year, and SAT's, you are going to be happy when I leave for college," I told him, and bent back down for my bag.

"I doubt that," he mumbled, and I laughed. "I'll see you later, Gab," he said, and backed up towards his door.

"What? We have this bonding moment, and I don't even get a hug?" I called in through his door as he opened it. His face turned pink and he walked in. "I love you!" I yelled and starting walking towards the stairs. "Bye, Mami!" I shouted as I reached the front door and left. True to my thoughts, Troy was out front in his car, and I could hear the music blaring from here. I walked through the yard, and he noticed me coming causing him to turn down the stereo. I threw my bag in the back and got in.

He turned the car fully on. "Hey," he greeted and leaned over to kiss me, but before he could, he paused. "Why is there like five guys staring at us from Vince's window?" he asked, laughing. I sighed and turned around, and all his friends were staring at us. "Want to give them a show?"

I scoffed and pushed on his shoulder. "You are such a perv, let's go," I told him, putting on my seat belt. He just shook his head, and pulled away from the side of the road.

-

"I don't know, Shar," I repeated, looking at myself in one of her many mirrors. True to what Troy said, Sharpay had an outfit here for me when I got here. A dress, which I did not agree with. I don't do dresses, and I fought with her about it. But no one actually wins a fight against Sharpay Evans. She is Sharpay Evans. So, here I am, wearing the dress, and staring at myself. It's white, because apparently I look good in white. It is deep in the neck line, but not too deep because Sharpay knows me. It has long sleeves and the dress is flowy. I, well Sharpay, finished it off with a long gold necklace along with a shorter silver one that had a black cross. My make up is basically skin tone, and my hair is down in its regular slight curls. My heels are white and black, and my nails are painted black to match my shoes and necklace.

Sharpay shook her head and walked up behind me in her own dress. "You look beautiful, G," she assured me, running her hands through her hair. "And if you don't believe me, Troy will tell you the same. We should get down there, the guys are waiting," she told me, picking up her clutch purse. Taylor and Kelsi got done before me, because they didn't resist. I was stupid, and did.

I nodded and sighed, picking up my own white clutch purse that only contained my phone, lip gloss and my I-pod. You could ask why I am bringing my I-pod, and I would answer that I bring it every where. I took one last fleeting look at my self in the mirror before walking out of the room and closing the door behind me.

Sharpay was already half way down the stairs. Good friend, good friend. I steadily made my way down the stairs. Yes, I have mastered walking in heels, but me, heels, and stairs are still working on our relationship. I concentrated on walking down the stairs rather than looking down at everyone else. When I finally got the bottom, I looked up and smiled. I didn't fall! As soon as I did look up I was instantly in Troy's arms. I smiled bigger, if possible, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hi," I greeted softly, looking up in his eyes. While on of my hands gripped my clutch purse, the others fingers played the with hair at the base of Troy's neck. "So, final verdict?" I questioned, looking down at his own apparel. A pair of faded jeans, a white t-shirt and a blue button up shirt that he left unbuttoned. So very.. him. He looked good though.

Troy's own eyes flicked from my eyes, down to my dress and back to my eyes. "You look gorgeous," he answered, causing me to blush deeply. Ugh, I hate that. I smiled though, and leaned my forehead against his.

"You look pretty good yourself," I replied, causing him to give me half a laugh. "Come on, Lover Boy, we should get going," I urged, only noticing now that all our friends were filing out the door. He groaned slightly. Hey! He is the one who said I had to go. I did not get put through all this torture of make up, getting my dress on, and doing my hair to just stay here. I pulled away and my free hand slid down his arm and linked his hand with mine. I stepped away and pulled. Everyone was already in their cars as me and Troy got in his. When Troy got in the car, he immediately, leaned over and kissed me. "What was that for?" I asked when he pulled away.

He shrugged and pulled the car out of Sharpay's driveway. "Do I ever need a reason to kiss you?" he asked in return, looking over at me for a moment.

I shook my head. "Never," I whispered. We walked into the club twenty minutes later after skipping the line because Sharpay said 'Hello, I'm Sharpay Evans' and they let her in in a millisecond. It's always good to have friends in high places at such a young age.

She walked us over to an empty table and the first thing I did was hop in a chair, my shoes are already hurting my feet. The first thing Sharpay did, being Sharpay, was order someone around. And Ryan and Zeke being the closest, were the ones being ordered around. Poor guys. "Zekey, can you be a doll and get us some drinks, you to Ry," she asked, but in her demanding voice.

Zeke will do anything for Sharpay, I think its adorable, so he said yes. Ryan said yes and a unanimous vote of cokes was cast and they went on their way. What? It is a teen club, they aren't going to have much better than pop or smoothies. And I am not having a smoothie in a white dress. It's WHITE.

Troy hopped into the high chair next to me. Why are all of the chairs so high up in here? I just crossed my legs like my mama always told me to do when you are in a dress and put my clutch down on the table. Troy's arm wrapped around my shoulders, and he tugged lightly so I was closer to him. I looked up and smiled at him, my hand intertwining with his other hand that wasn't wrapped around my shoulders.

"Troyella!" Sharpay exclaimed, causing both of us to whip our heads in her direction. Ouch! My other hand instantly came up to rub my neck. "Get out of your own little world and join ours," she told us. "I get it that you are going to be separated for a week, but come on! They have phones, and.. um, other things," she added.

I shook my head, and leaned into Troy's side. "Actually, Shar. We won't be able to talk most of the time. I'll be out at sea, that means no service. And you don't get any really good service on land," I corrected her, squeezing Troy's hand. "You know I never get to talk to you guys when I am gone on vacation." I tell them this every year, and the next year they forget.

"Well, Chad and Taylor are not going to see each other and they are fine!" Sharpay defended her point. I just rolled my eyes and my other hand came to lace with his arm that was wrapped around my shoulders. Chad and Taylor have gone through small separations like this before. This is my and Troy's first real separation. It's going to be hard, and I already know that every minute I am on land I will have a phone attached to my ear.

"Look! Drinks," Kelsi pointed out as Zeke and Ryan walked back and set down the eight drinks. That was probably hard to carry. Sorry, guys! I looked over at Taylor and Chad to see them in their own little world too. Why isn't Sharpay yelling at them? Answer: she likes them more. That big meanie!

"Okay," Sharpay started, picking up her drink. "To Taylor and Gabi, who are leaving me and Kelsi alone with four guys," she said, and everyone clanked their drinks together.

Taylor sipped her drink. "That was really heartfelt, Shar," she told her, leaning back against her chair. I nodded in agreement.

Sharpay just waved her hand and hopped out of her chair. "Come on, we are here to have fun before you and Gab leave, let's dance!" she announced, grabbing Zeke's hand and pulling him into the crowd of dancers.

Everyone followed besides me. Troy slid off his seat and pulled on my hand. I shook my head. "Come on, Brie," he persuaded. I shook my head again. He dropped my hand and gripped my hips, pulling me down from my seat. His arms wrapped around my waist. "I'll be with you the whole time, I promise," he reminded me, and walked me out to the rest of our friends. With my luck, as soon as we got out there, a slow song came on. Yay! I smirked and wrapped my arms around his neck. He chuckled and pulled me closer. "You think you are so lucky," he commented,

I nodded and laughed. "Yeah, but I don't mind dancing with you," I responded, moving to rest my head on his shoulder. "Just remember that you are like the only one I don't mind dancing with," I added. Yes, I dance with Ryan, Zeke, and Chad at times, but that is exactly that. At times. I will dance with Troy any time, any where, even though I don't like to dance in public. He's Troy, and even though he doesn't know it, he has this weird power over me. I'll never tell him though, because he will use his power all the time, and that isn't good for me. "It's going to be really hard, isn't it?" I whispered, lifting my head off his shoulder and moving so I could look into his eyes.

I didn't need to explain to him what would be hard, he just knew. "Yeah," he agreed. "But we'll manage. I'll mope around all week with my phone in my hand even if you are on sea that day. Sharpay will tell me to get a life, Zeke and Ryan will make fun of me. I'll listen to depressing music in my room. But I'll see you in a week. It won't be forever," he assured me.

I know that. I'm not an idiot. I know I'll see him after six days. "It's sorta like a trial separation," I told him. He looked at my confused. "Every day that goes by, the closer we get to senior year. That will blow by and the next thing you know we'll be leaving for college for four years. We'll hardly see each other," I explained.

He shook his head. "Don't think about that," he told me. "That is a year from now. Don't live life by worrying about the future, because no matter how much you think and worry about it, it won't turn out that way. Yeah, senior year will go by fast, but it will be fun. And we're going to college, but how do you know we won't be going to the same college?" he asked.

"Troy, you have been wanting to go to Duke ever since you were twelve and started junior high. I've always dreamed of going to Stanford, neither of us want to give that up even though we love each other. And I would never ask you to give up your dream just like you would never ask me to give up mine," I replied. Troy looked like he was going to say something when I spoke up again. "I'm sorry, I'm dampening the mood. We're suppose to be here to have fun and not be worrying about anything," I told him, leaning forward and kissing him softly.

He shook his hair out of his eyes, and moved his hands up to my sides and back down. "We'll be fine, baby," he murmured. "Because I love you, and I am never going to let you go. Yeah, we could quite possibly be separated by a whole country, but nothing is going to stop me from being with you. I told you that once, and it is still true. And it's not like we won't see each other at all. There are breaks, and holidays, and summer, plus I don't think either of us are going to mind ditching a day or two of classes to make a surprise visit," Troy told me. "Or at least I won't because I know you are freaky weird about school," he added. I laughed and nodded. The song had changed into a fast paced one, but we kept moving slow in our own little world as Sharpay put it.

And that was where we stayed, because we didn't have to be any where else besides with each other. We had to live in the now, and not the future, because in the now, I am in Troy's arms. The best place to be.

-

xoxo

-

"Troy don't you even try!" I yelled from behind a tree in his back yard the next day. Some how, and I have no idea how, we ended up in a water gun fight. One that he is winning, because I am drenched. Thank God I am not wearing a white shirt today. Today I opted for a pair of white short shorts and a black flowy strapless shirt. I know, black in the New Mexico heat what was I thinking? But it looked cute, and I threw my hair up into a messy bun. We were hanging out on Troy's couch, and we ended up in his back yard with water guns. "Does the term blue balls mean anything to you?" I called out.

"You know," I heard from the other side of the yard. "You use that as a threat so much, I don't even count it as an actual threat anymore," he told me. I heard a twig snap and flinched towards it. He is getting closer.

I sighed. "Fine, then. You just won't get any before I leave Monday morning then," I corrected, and was suddenly hit in the stomach with water. I looked over and saw Troy peaking out behind a bush. "Troy!" I exclaimed, shooting water back at him. He didn't back down, and actually came out from hiding but kept firing water at me. Lucky for me, Troy is wearing a white t-shirt today. Well, he was wearing a white and blue plaid shirt, but took it off sometime during out little fight. "Stop, I surrender!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air.

The water instantly stopped. "Really?" he asked, holding his water gun up like a rifle. I rolled my eyes and nodded. His gun fell to his side as he dropped his hand. He started walking over slowly, and I smiled, quickly bringing my gun up and started shooting at him again. "Brie!" he exclaimed, running up to me, and tried to plug my gun with his hand. I laughed and dropped my gun as he wrapped his arms around my shoulders, pulling me to his chest.

"Ugh, look at me," I said, pulling away and looked down at my once stylish, cute outfit that was now dripping wet. I laughed looking at his clothes. "Look at you," I added.

Troy shook his head like a dog and I laughed. "I don't know, I think you look kinda sexy," he told me pulling away just as the wind picked up. Even though it is warm, a cold breeze when you are dripping wet is not a combo. His hands ran up and down my arms for a moment. "Come on, let's get in the house," he said, and grabbed my hand. I didn't have any problems and happily ran with him to the house. Which was a horrible idea. Why? Because the air conditioner is on like fifty. Troy didn't stop as we got into the house, but kept pulling me further into the house, and up the stairs. When we reached the bathroom, he grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my shoulders and ran his hands up and down my arms.

I reached behind him and swung another towel around him. "Cold," I chattered, hugging the towel. "Do I have any clothes here?" I asked him. I probably did because I sleep over sometimes, mostly when Lucy is away on business trips, which is like once every two weeks for a day or two.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, but first," he said, pulling me over to the shower with him. He reached around me to turned it on. "While you're in here, I'll get you some dry clothes," he told me then began to walk away but I held him back by his hand. I shook my head slightly and tugged him back to me. He stayed silent, waiting for me to make the next move. I pulled off his towel and let it fall to the floor, he did the same with mine. He lifted up his arms, and I pulled his shirt off then dropped it. He watched as I shimmied out of my shorts and underwear then pulled off my shirt. I undid his pants and let them drop to the floor, and pushed down his boxers for him.

I silently walked into the shower, and Troy followed, closing the foggy glass door behind him.

"Where does your mom put the blow drier?" I yelled looking every where for it after our long shower together. How do they not have a hair drier? Well, they are the only two people who live here, so it is quite possible that they don't have one. Crap. I stood up only to be smashed into the sink as Troy pressed against me from behind. He reached up and pulled it down from a shelf.

He dangled it in front of me, and I grabbed it. "Here ya go," he said, and kissed me on the shoulder. It turned out that the only clothes I had here was a dark blue jean skirt and a white tank top with a matching white hoodie.

"You are going to have to let go so I can do my hair, you know," I told him, plugging in the hair drier. He didn't let go and kept his head on my shoulder. I smiled evilly and turned it on on his head.

He jumped back and I continued to laugh. He ran his hands through his hair, situating it back to where he wanted it to dry. "That wasn't very nice," he mentioned, walking up behind me again, and trapped me against the sink. He brushed my still wet hair to one side, and set his head down on my shoulder again. "I was comfortable," he told me, closing his eyes.

I smiled and leaned my head against his. "Babe, I love you, but if don't blow dry my hair it will end up like Christina Aguilera at that award show like three years ago," I replied, running my free hand through his hair. "If it makes you feel better, as soon as my hair is dry we can cuddle, okay?"

"Hey, guys don't cuddle," he defended, picking his head up and leaning his cheek against my wet hair. "I just happen to like physical contact with you," he explained, moving his hands to my side and started to tickle me. I set down the blow drier and turned around laughing. I tried to tell him to stop, but it all just came out in laughs. "What was that?" he asked, stopping for a second.

He stopped long enough to where I could breath normally. "Okay, Mr. Physical Contact, let me dry my hair and we can cuddle or whatever," I told him, sliding my hands down his chest. "Promise."

He sighed and let his hands drop. He nodded and walked out of the bathroom. "It's called physical contact," he reminded me, walking down the hall. I just laughed and turned on the hair drier. "You're not holding it right," he told me, grabbing my cell phone out of my hand as we layed in his bed after my hair was dry. He lifted it back into the air and clicked the OK button, causing it to flash.

I yanked it out of his hand. "Troy!" I exclaimed, examining at the picture. "My face is cut off," I said, showing it to him. I frowned. "We have no good pictures together," I whined, looking through all the pictures on my cell phone. Most of them including him. "I need a couple before I leave," I told him, shutting my phone and turned my body towards him.

"Why?" he questioned, picking my phone up from the free space next to me, and opening it.

I shrugged and closed my eyes as I leaned my forehead against his. "Because, I'll most likely be staring at a picture of you on it the whole time I am gone. My phone will be open to that picture every second I am awake. I'll wake up, and my phone will be open next to me. And I'll be like, 'Hi, Troy,' it will be like the new you!" I explained, and heard a click of a button causing me to open my eyes.

"You are seriously insane," Troy commented, closing my phone, and setting it back down on the space next to me. "But sadly, I'll be doing the same thing," he added, the arm that was doing something with my phone wrapped around my waist to join his other one.

I took in a deep breath and burrowed my head into his chest. "I just wanna be with you right now," I mumbled, pulling his blankets over both of us. We didn't get much sleep last night doing, um, other things. "What did you do to my phone?" I asked, opening my eyes to find him staring at me. He shrugged, so I didn't care. "So, do you want a present?" I asked, one of my hands pealed his arm off my waist and laced it with his.

Troy shook his head. "Nah, my present will be seeing you when you get home," he answered. He slowly pulled me underneath him, and rested his head on my chest. "Just make sure you don't meet some guy named Emilio, fall in love with him and elope, okay?" he asked softly, causing me to laugh.

"Emilio? What kind of name is that? If I did find a guy to elope, I doubt his name would be Emilio. He sounds like a shady character," I laughed. Out of habit, my hands came up and played with his hair. He didn't respond, and I could hear from his even breathing that he was either sleeping, or close to it.

"I love you," he murmured quietly. I smiled to myself, and my arms wrapped around his shoulders as he fell asleep.

I kissed his head lightly. "I love you, too."

"Gabriella!" I heard someone whisper loudly as I was being shaken. "Gabi!" they said louder. I groaned and my eyes fluttered open. It was Lucy. "Gabi, it's nine at night, your mom called looking for you. She said you need to be home now," she told me.

I moved to sit up, but Troy's arms held me back. We moved positions, and I was on my back, and Troy was on his side with his arms around me. "Can you hand me that pillow?" I whispered, pointing down to the floor. She nodded and handed it to me. I dropped it behind me, and I moved out of Troy's arms. He instantly hugged the pillow closer. I stood up and stretched. "Works every time," I told her, and she laughed lightly. I grabbed my white hoodie that was laying on his dresser and followed her out of Troy's bedroom. "Lucy, sorry about that, we were having a water gun fight, then we came up here and just fell asleep."

She nodded. "It's okay, Gabi. I trust you two. You better get home," she replied, gesturing to the clock. 9:08. I nodded and walked out the back door. My curfew isn't until eleven, but I didn't go home once today, so Mami probably wants me home.

"Mami!" I yelled into the house. I immediately noticed that every light was on in the house, and noises were heard from the dining room.

They all looked up when I walked in. "Hey, Gab, we're having a late dinner. You hungry?" Isabelle asked, walking passed me with a plate of bread. I nodded and took my regular spot at the table.

"What's for dinner?"

-

xoxo

-

"I'm finally all packed," I announced to Taylor who was looking through a magazine on my bed the next day, or night I should say night. I started at two, and its ten now. Okay, I took breaks, and ate sometimes, along with just hanging out with the occasional sibling. That is why it took eight hours. "Do you know where Troy has been all day?" I asked, pulling the huge suitcase off the bed, and rolling it over to the door, where Taylor's was.

She shrugged. "No, not really. I thought he was suppose to be with you today," she answered, closing the magazine and throwing down on my bedside table.

"Well, he had to work until four today. He said after that he would come over, but I was so caught up in well, slacking off, I didn't notice the time," I told her. Me, Vince, and Taylor took off today so we could finish packing or whatever we had to do. "He was suppose to come over so I could say bye to him," I said aloud. "I have to be home at eleven. You mind if I spend my last hour with him?" I asked her, stepping into my flip flops.

She shrugged and go up herself. "I'm going to go say bye to Chad," she replied, getting on her shoes too. I smiled and looped my arm through hers.

"Let's go." We walked downstairs, dodging the things getting thrown around as someone asked for it. "I'll meet you here at eleven," I told her, walking passed Chad's house and ran through the dark to Troy's. Lucy told me a while ago to just walk in whenever I come over. I never really did, but her car isn't in the driveway, and lights are on in the house. That means Troy is the only one home. "Troy!?" I called into the house, closing the back door behind me. I heard the T.V. on, and walked towards the sound.

Troy looked up as soon as he saw me walk in. "Brie," he said with a smile. But my eyes weren't on him. They were on Britney, who was sleeping next to him, her head on his shoulder. I've been working really hard on not being jealous around her, and accepting that for now, well at least until we go back to school and she goes back to where ever the hell she came from, that her and Troy are sorta kinda friends. And I've doing really good at it. But something in me, and I don't know why, flipped a switch. I went from excited to see him, to wishing I never came over, and couldn't wait to get away from him. Instead of starting to yell right there, I turned around and ran out of the house. I was about to enter Chad's back yard when I felt him grab my wrist. "Gabriella, what the hell?" he asked, and I could barely make his shape out in the dark.

"'What the hell?'," I quoted. "What the hell? I thought you were suppose to be coming to see me tonight, Troy. In case you forgot, I am leaving tomorrow morning Troy!" I told him, pulling my wrist out of his grip.

"You think I just forgot?" he asked into the darkness. I crossed my arms. "I came home about to come over when I found Britney on my doorstep-" he tried to explain, but I cut him off.

I laughed sarcastically. "You know what, Troy? I don't care. I'm leaving tomorrow. Tomorrow. So while I am gone, you can just substitute Britney as your girlfriend!" I told him. Huh? Where the hell did that come from? I shook my head at my own logic that I didn't even understand. "I'll see you in a week," I mumbled, and turned to leave.

"Just let me tell you wha-" I he started, but I cut him off again.

"D-don't even try and call me this week. Let's just see what happens," I told him, turning back around.

Troy walked closer and I could kind of make out his shape as my eyes adjusted to the darkness. "What does that mean?" he asked, his voice low.

I shrugged. "You figure it out," I answered, and walked back to my house. I wanted to turn back and say I was sorry. That I didn't meant any of it, that I confused by what I even meant. That I didn't care why Britney was there, and I just wanted one last hour with him. But I didn't. My own pride and stubbornness kept me from doing it.

* * *

**Here it is. I wanted to write the fight wayyy better. I know it sucks, but it just didn't come out the way I wanted it to. And I don't know how to make it better. **

**This is the separation that I was talking about. I'll explain in the next one why Gabriella just freaked out. **

**It's a long one. I don't particularly like this chapter. Anyways, next chapter: Gabi feels the after shocks, and a new character!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh**


	26. Whatever Will Be

**Thank you! I love the reviews!**

**Anyone going to see HSM3 this weekend? I am suppose to, but you never know. If not this weekend def Halloween weekend. **

**Anyways, keep reviewing and here is the next chapter. Review please! Some major drama coming your way!**

**To anon review elaine:**

Yes, Troy was kinda insensitive. But you have to remember Britney has a reason for being at Troy's. One you will all find out later. And he is going to get a wake up call when Gabi gets back. You'll see why when I introduce my new character.

**I've never been on a cruise before, so I don't know the reg. procedure. Sorry if anything I do is wrong**

**Also: sorry about grammer, I didn't check as much as I usually do.

* * *

  
**

Is the rope I walk wearing thin?  
Is the life I love caving in?  
Is the weight on your mind  
A heavy black bird caged inside?

Say  
Whatever will be will be  
Take  
The good, the bad  
Just breathe

'Cause although we like  
To know what life's got planned  
No one knows if shooting stars will land

-- Whatever Will Be, by Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

"Gabriella!" I heard someone whisper loudly as I was being shaken. "Gabi!" they said louder. For a moment, I thought it was two days ago. It was Lucy waking me up to tell me it was nine and I had to go home. I could redo it all over again. I didn't have to freak out and I could let Troy explain. "Gabriella Carmen!" Taylor exclaimed, shaking me harder. But it wasn't Lucy. It was Taylor. "We are landing in five minutes, the pilot just announced it," she told me.

I groaned and picked my head up off of Felix's shoulder. I am in the middle of Taylor and Felix. "I slept the whole time?" I asked, yawning, and lifting my hands over my head to stretch. I re-buckled my seat belt like you are suppose to and leaned my cheek into my hand.

"Yeah, you did, and you talk in your sleep," Felix answered, buckling himself in. "So why are you and Troy in a fight right now?" he asked, turning his head towards me.

Its not news to me that I talk in my sleep. I mainly just mumble a sentence or two. "One word: Britney," Taylor said from next to me. Thanks, Tay. Couldn't have answered better myself. Really. I looked over at Felix and nodded in agreement.

"I should have just let him explain, rather than telling him to not to try and call me all week," I told them both, but mostly myself. "But no, I just blow up at him and tell him to make Britney his girlfriend for a week. Why does she always ruin everything when me and Troy are doing really good. I mean, we spent a couple good nights together, and Felix don't even try and kill him, I meant that we talked a lot. About everything, college, the future, and now I won't even turn on my cell phone because I am afraid he hasn't called!" I rambled on.

A hand flew over my mouth, and I recognized it to be Lucas' from behind me. "Please, shut up. Isn't it enough that I heard you moaning and groaning about him in your sleep about being a jackass, now I need to hear it when you are awake. Thank God you girls have your own room this year," he said, and I pushed his hand away from my mouth.

"Well I am sorry that I have more important things going on in my life then the nearest party!" I shot back at him, turning around as best as I could in the airplane seats. I am seriously going to kill him. Ever since Mami and Papi broke up, he has been a big meanie and I am sick of it! The rest of us have pulled together and got closer, and all he does it mouth off. It's getting old real quick.

"Can both of you both shut up?" Serena asked, getting into our fight. "This is big sister number two talking, and that means you have to listen. Luke, stop being such a dick and realize that Gabi is going through a lot right now. Gab, you are on vacation. Troy will still be there when you get back, just like Kris will when I get back. Troy will still love you, and he will explain then, so just have fun. Go to a party, get drunk, get highlights, something! Just stop complaining," she told us both. Get highlights? Hell no, I remember when she got blond highlights in ninth grade, I am not going to make that mistake.

"I second that!" Isabelle said from next to Serena, taking her ear buds out of her ears. Isabelle has been in la la land lately because she is seeing a guy. She won't tell us who he is, or what his name is. 'Its too early' she says. But every once in a while you see her staring out into space, thinking about something with a goofy smile on her face. It's looooove. Yeah, well, love stinks if you ask me.

I just let out a breath, and looked out the window as the plane kept getting lower and lower to the ground. As soon as we did land, Mami went into mother mode. "Okay, kids, it's ten forty-five now, and the ship leaves at noon, we have to rush through baggage, and find the taxi van that I requested. Come on," she ordered, shuffling us out of the plane. I really wish I had the guts to turn on my cell phone.

-

"Oh, my God, this place in amazing," Taylor said, looking around as we walked into our room. As it has always been, Mami and Papi get one room, and the kids share one. But this year, we decided to get three rooms, one for Mami and Papi, one for the boys, and one for the girls. But with Papi not coming, they put me and Taylor in with Mami, and Serena and Isabelle in a room of their own. I'm personally glad because this way Isabelle and Serena won't be dressing me up every time I leave the room. Plus, Mami shouldn't be alone.

I laughed at Taylor's aw-ness and collapsed into the bed me and Mami are going to share, and Taylor is going to take the pull out couch. "Wait til you see the rest of the ship, Tay. Trust me, the only thing you come back here for is to sleep, and change," I told her, playing with my phone in my pocket. It's now or never. Pretty soon, the ship will be leaving, and there will be no cell phone towers near. I hesitantly pressed the on button on my cell phone, nodding to whatever Taylor was aw-ing at this time. My phone immediately vibrated.

_11 missed calls_

_5 voice mails_

_7 new texts_

Well, at least he tried. I looked at the texts first. Most of them are from last night that I didn't get because my phone was off and charging.

_From: My superman_

Oh, yeah I forgot I changed his name from My baby, to My superman because he is always protecting me.

_Brie, call me b4 u leave we need 2 tlk_

_From: My superman_

_That wasnt wat it looked like i swear_

_From: My superman_

_I love you im going to miss you so much_

_From: My superman_

_Please call me_

_From: My superman_

_I wanted 2 b with u last nite promise_

_From: My superman_

_Britney could never substitute u_

_From: My superman_

_Dont marry someone named Emilio_

I couldn't help but laugh at the last one. I pressed the clear button back went back to my main screen. But it wasn't the picture I remembered of me and Troy kissing. It was me and Troy, but we were on his bed. My eyes were closed and I was cuddled into him, and Troy had his arm around me and was staring at me. It was an intense stare. So that was what he did with my cell phone. It almost made tears spring into my eyes, but I held them back.

"Hey, Gab, the ship is leaving," Serena said, poking her head into my room, causing Taylor to run out onto the balcony. I would have ran out with her if I wasn't contemplating on whether I should call or text him one last time. After a good five minutes I went to reply.

_I love you too Troy_

I typed in. I pressed send, and looked up at Taylor who was talking outside with Serena. My phone vibrated.

_Message error_

_Out of area_

I groaned and threw my phone across the room onto the couch. Taylor and Serena walked back in, only to notice me laying back on the bed staring at the ceiling. "Why do I always let her mess everything up? She is just some backstabbing bitch who wants Troy. I trust him, I love him, why can't I just accept he is a good guy who loves me and would never hurt me?" I asked them both. They looked at each other and came to sit on either side of me.

"You don't just let her mess it up. I would react the same way if I walked into a room only to find my boyfriend with another girl, and that girl was sleeping on his shoulder. Yeah, maybe you should have let him explain, but you were mad. Any girl would be. But you have to understand that Troy is a nice guy. I agree with you when you tell him he is too nice to her. Like I said on the plane, chica, Troy loves you and will be there when we get back. Just try to have fun this week," Serena told me, laying down next to me.

Taylor followed her lead and layed down too. "Hey, Gab, you know I love Troy like a brother right?" she asked, and I looked over at her with questioning eyes, but nodded anyways. "Now, listen before you talk. I love you and Troy together. But you have to agree when I say that he is your first real boyfriend, just like Chad is mine," she said, and I nodded. Mami poked her head in and motioned for Serena to come with her to do something, but left her bag. She is probably reading off the cruise rules to everyone else. She'll tell them to me and Taylor once she can get settled in here. "Anyways," Taylor went on after they left. "And you love him, that's great. I'm really happy for you. But maybe, on this trip, you should make sure Troy is the one you want to be with forever."

Huh? I sat up and looked at her wildly. "You want me to cheat on him to make sure I love him?" I just about shouted, getting up and looking at her like she was crazy. "I'm not going to do that Taylor, I am not going to become my father!" I told her.

She got up and stood in front of me. "I am not saying you have to cheat on him, Gab. I am just saying that maybe, if a guy you meet is nice, instead on brushing him off, say hi, talk to him. Something," she explained. "Troy has had other girlfriends, Gab, he told you himself. But he is your first real one. All I am saying is that it wouldn't kill you to make sure Troy is the one for you," she summed up.

"Taylor, you have been with Chad since eighth grade, what if I was telling you the same things you are telling me," I responded, crossing my arms over my chest. Chad is her first real boyfriend. The have been together for almost five years. How does she know Chad is the one she wants forever?

"Then I would tell you to remember that sophomore year me and Chad broke up for two months," she replied. Oh, yeah. I was blocking out those two months because they were horrible. The group couldn't hang out together at all. Chad didn't want to be around Taylor, Taylor didn't want to be around Chad. Ryan blamed Taylor, and Sharpay blamed Chad. I was in the middle of all of it. They broke up because, well no one really knows why. I think it was just a Chad moment gone wrong. Meaning, he said something stupid and pissed Taylor off. But then Chad's grandfather had a heart attack, and the first person there to comfort him was Taylor. Chad's grandpa pulled through, and Chad and Taylor made up."I'm not telling you what to do. I'm just telling you that I needed those two months to make sure Chad is the one for me. I kissed another guy, and it wasn't the same. He wasn't Chad. Have you had that defining moment?" she asked, and before I could answer, my mom walked in.

"Okay, mija, what are the cruise rules?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

I sighed. "Be back in the room at eleven, don't go to someone else's room you don't know, check in with you every couple hours, we have to have to do at least one family thing everyday, and no getting drunk if you aren't twenty one," I recited. She kept staring at me. "Oh, and don't bring anyone you don't know back to the room unless you have met them and ok'ed it," I added. She looked over at Taylor who nodded.

"Everyone else is heading up to the pool, they told me to tell you to get on a bathing suit and join them," she told me, and went into our bathroom. "Tonight we are all having dinner at one of the restaurants, okay?" Mami asked through the door.

I mumbled a response and pulled my suit case up onto the bed. It's time to take everybody's advice, and have fun on this vacation. Troy will still be there when I get home. He will still love me and I will still be completely in love with him. He'll explain then, and everything will be alright again. Or, at least, that is what I am going to keep telling myself, and push all negative thoughts out of my mind until I get home.

-

"Vince, don't you dare!" I just about shouted, backing up a couple steps. But he kept coming forward. "Vince," I whined, and was suddenly picked up from behind and thrown into the pool. So much for staying dry. All I wanted to do was get a nice tan, even though I kind of already have one. I came sputtering up to see Marcus laughing with Vince. "Dickheads!" I yelled to them, and looked around to make sure no little kids were in the pool. I used the steps to get out of the pool, and walked over to everyone who was still laughing at me, including Isabelle. "You think this is funny?" I asked her, she nodded sitting up.

I squeezed my wet hair out onto her legs, causing her to squeal. "Gabi!" she exclaimed, furiously wiping at her legs with a towel. I just laughed and sat down on my own pool chair. "So, what are we doing tonight?" she asked a minute later, as I was putting on my sunglasses. I responded with a shrug of my shoulders.

"We should go to the club tonight. Well, those of us older than eighteen should go to the adult club tonight, while you four go to the kiddie one," Serena suggested. Oh, yeah. That is exactly what I want to do, hang out with my little brothers at a club, when the only person I dance with in public places is Troy. Don't think about that.

Taylor sat down at the end of my chair, where my legs were. "I'm up for anything," she put in, wiping off with my towel. She is the only girl who willingly got in the pool. Kudos to her. "As long as someone isn't whining about a certain boy in her life," she added, looking pointedly at me.

"Oh, leave me alone," I muttered, closing my eyes as the sun dried me. "If we do go to the club, I'm not dancing, or looking after Vince and Alex the whole time. I'm not the best baby-sitter," I told them. I'm not. I lost Alex in a department store when I was nine. He was six. We found him later, anyways. I don't even know why they freaked out. He was found sleeping on one of those big beds that are sitting out. It was cute. They should thank me that I didn't kill him like I wanted to for stealing my lollipop.

"Hey," Vince and Alex said in unison like Marc and Luke usually do. "Who said you have to look after us?" Alex asked, throwing a flip flop at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, and he did the same back at me. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

"Well, I don't know about him, but I am old enough to handle myself at a club, Gabi went to a club last weekend by herself," he reminded me. So, what does that have to do with anything? I am seventeen, almost eighteen. He is fifteen. Big difference. No one seemed to listen to him anyways. And I was not by myself, I was with my friends.

Felix walked forward, wiping his hair off. "We all go to dinner with Mami tonight, then each of us go to our own respective clubs. When we come back for curfew, which I can't believe still applies to me, we can all watch a couple movies together," he proposed.

We all nodded in agreement.

-

xoxo

-

"Taylor, you can't make me," I informed her, putting on my stiletto heels as we got ready to go to the club. Mami is going to some show, so she was fine with us going. Mami has become a lot more independent. which I think is good. Part of me knows that the divorce between Mami and Papi is doing some good. She looks a lot happier.

Taylor nodded and looked at herself in the mirror. she was wearing a turquoise dress with black leggings underneath. I went for I gray strapless dress, with thigh high boots, and a black jacket that went to my elbows. You could only see like three inches of my legs with the thigh high boots on. They all tied together with a long beaded necklace. "Yes, Gab, I can. It will only be with me. You can't just go a club and sit there. It's not like I am going to go off with some guy. It's just dancing," she replied.

I sighed. "Let's go get the boys. I can believe my thirteen year old brother is coming to a club," I told her, opening the door, and she laughed as we walked out. "I just went to my first one. I swear to God, if we see him kissing some little girl, I am going to flip," I mumbled, walking down the hall with Taylor next to me.

"Chica!" I heard Serena yell behind us. We stopped and waited for them. "You have to let me borrow those boots!" she exclaimed, grabbing me by the shoulders and looked at me. "And where did you get the dress?" she asked, pulling on my jacket. Isabelle nodded and smiled widely in agreement. "I have to call Sharpay and thank her for opening your clothing horizons," she added.

Taylor stifled a laugh next to me, and I elbowed her in the side. "Actually, Rena, I picked this out myself when I went shopping with Jaymi a week or two ago," I corrected her. "I didn't invite you because you were out with Kris," I answered her unasked question. "But we have to go get the boys," I reminded her, tugging my jacket out of her hands.

"Have fun," Isabelle called behind us, and I raised a hand in farewell without turning around.

I knocked on the boys' door for like a second and then walked in. "Geez, Lala. Can you wait? You could have seen us naked," Vince protested, running gel through his hair. "How are you guys done so soon? You're, like, I don't know, girls," he stated. We stared at him for a while. "Girls are suppose to take longer," he explained.

"Most girls do," I told him, and sat down on his bed. "Luckily for you, I didn't ask Sharpay to come with me, or we would never get going. Speaking of, are you pretty boys done yet?" I asked, crossing my legs, and looking through Vince's suitcase. "I want to actually have fun there if I am being forced to go," I added, looking pointedly at Taylor.

"Alex!" Vince yelled, zipping his suitcase shut, and looking at himself one more time in the mirror. I think I might have turned him gay. Or maybe Serena did. "Let's get going. Gabi is getting antsy," he told Alex as he walked out from the bathroom, looking extremely like a young less tan Vince. Weird.

"You guys ready now?" I asked, standing up, and pulling up my dress as I did so. They nodded. "Don't bring anything, because you will probably lose it, or have it stolen. Just bring your room key. Vince, put it in your pocket, and make sure it stays there. Tay has ours, because I, obviously have no pockets. Vince, stay around Alex all night. Before you freak out Al, you are only thirteen you need some supervision. I'll be with Taylor the whole time," I told them.

Taylor nodded in agreement. "C'mon, Gab. You don't have to give them the whole pedophile speech right now. They do go to school, they have the same assembly we do at some point in the year. Remember boys, weird forty year old guys aren't your friends," she said with laughter in her voice, tugging on my arm. I laughed too and they just looked at each other. "Oh, you love us," Taylor said as I linked my arm through hers.

"We don't really have a choice," Alex mumbled, and I kicked my high heel back at him in warning. They are like five inches, they can do some damage. "Hey!" he exclaimed, and I looked back to see him grabbing his crotch.

"So there is no drinking at this club?" Vince asked as we saw the doors for it about five minutes later.

I nodded, and avoided the sarcastic answer he had coming his way. I am in a generous mood."Yeah, remember, keep track of each other. I'm sure me and Tay will come around to make sure you two are okay later," I told them as we walked into the club. "We will be near the bar. Wait it isn't a bar, they don't serve alcohol. What do we call it?" I asked looking back at them, but they were already gone. "If we lose them my mother will kill us," I reminded her.

She laughed and grabbed my hand to pull me near the 'bar'. "Gab, this whole protective thing you have goin' on is cute, but they will be fine. They are Montez boys. They can take care of themselves," she replied, and sat down on a stool. I followed her lead and hopped onto a stool too, and crossed my legs. "Hey, what do they serve here?" she asked, looking at the wall behind the bar. It had a chalkboard on it, and had the various drinks on it.

I looked over it quickly. "Basically, anything besides alcoholic drinks," I answered. "I want one of those cherry drinks," I told her, looking at the names.

"The Cherry-A-Lot?" Taylor asked, laughing at the name. Yeah, the name is kinda gay, but I nodded."Okay, lets order drinks and dance for a few songs, then when we come back our drinks will be ready," she proposed. I shrugged. I am not going to get out of dancing. We quickly ordered and Taylor pulled me out onto the dance floor.

As crazy as this sounds, it was actually fun dancing with Taylor. We even found Vince and Alex in the crowd and we all danced together. Alex dances pretty good. I have never seen him dance before. Well at least not when we are being serious. After, like, four songs we decided to go and get our drinks because it was freaking hot out on the dance floor.

"Have you thought about what we talked about when we first got here?" she asked casually, sipping at her lemonade. I didn't answer and kept sipping at my drink. "Gabriella, I'm being serious. This is important," she told me, setting her drink down.

I nodded and got up. "I know," I replied. "But I don't have to have my 'defining moment'. I already know I love Troy, and I will forever," I added. "Everything at home is so complicated right now, and I want to work it out when we get back. I just want this vacation to be fun, and uncomplicated," I told her, and was about to go find and Vince when someone walked into me.

"Oh, sorry," I heard a guy say, and he steadied me by grabbing my shoulders. I looked up into his eyes, and froze. "Or should I be? I'm Robbie," he introduced himself. Correction: you are my complication.

* * *

**Don't be mad. He is my new character, and he is being played by Chase Crawford. Any of you surprised. I think most of you guessed it was a guy. **

**I'm going to update as soon as I can. I have this paper in English and I am drowning in it. Plus, Zac Efron is pissing me off. Is it me or does he never act like a boyfriend around V anymore? I think they are cute together, but I am not one of those crazed Zanessa lovers who think if they break up the world will end, you know? But if you are going to be in a relationship at least ACT like a boyfriend. He is always around Ashley. But I love her, so what can you do?**

**Sorry this is short. Again, school is killing me.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

** -- Kayleigh  
**


	27. Paper Cut

**Thanks so much. Really. Keep reviewing. **

**Who saw HSM3?? I DID! IT WAS AWESOME. Okay, it was it's usual cheesiness, and sometimes you were like, geez, that is soooo third grade, but it was sooo cute too. And Zac Efron had his shirt off for like thirty seconds. My fav. song was Scream. Loved it. **

**Sorry this is short, next one will be long. Promise!**

**I am having a lot of trouble writing this chapter. SEVERE writers block for this one. Don't worry, I don't think it will last, I am excited to write the next one. Anyways, go see HSM3!  
**

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**

**READ THIS:**

**Darren is being played by Cody Linley. (Sp?) AKA: Jake Ryan from Hannah Montana. (I hate that show!)

* * *

**

It's not the feeling like when you touch a flame  
No it's not like when someone calls you a bad name  
It's not like the hurt when you slip and fall down  
No it's not like any of these, what I found is

Your love hurts like a paper cut  
So sweet  
Never even feel, it slices so deep  
It seems so harmless but only at first  
Like a paper cut the pain grows worse

Oh, oh

-- Paper Cut, by Vanessa Hudgens

* * *

"I can't believe you cried!" Robbie said again for the eightieth time as we walked into the restaurant we are going to eat lunch at. "You knew how it was going to end," he reminded me. It's Thursday. Yep, my days have been full of fun in the sun, awesome times at night, and I have gotten some really cool new clothes from the shops on board here. Oh, and there is Robbie. We have been like attached at the hip since he bumped into me one the first night. He is here with his friends family, like Taylor. His friends name is Darren. Him and Taylor have weird fights about stupid things. Which is exactly what they are doing behind us.

I rolled my eyes and slid into the booth. "I am a sentimental person, okay?" I told him, and Taylor looked pointedly at me. "Alright, I just have a soft spot for _Pearl Harbor_," I corrected. "I mean, Danny is so much cuter than Reef, or is it Reeve what the hell is his name? They never pronounce it well enough," I explained.

Darren laughed at me. "It's Rafe," he revealed. "R-A-F-E, not Reef or Reeve. Who names their kid Reef?" he asked, looking at the menu. "Well, one of your best friends name is Sharpay," he added. I glared and threw a napkin at him. "Hey!" No one makes fun or my friends besides me. And maybe my family.

"Anyways," I went on, ignoring Darren and looked back to Robbie. "Plus, Danny is sweeter. Did you ever notice that whatever movie he is always in, someone always steals his girl?" I asked. "Like _Pearl Harbor_, and _Down To Earth_," I named off.

Taylor shrugged. "I never watched _Down To Earth_," she replied. "I don't like that girl in the movie. Just something about her, I don't know. It just annoys me," she told us.

Right after we ordered, Alex and Vince walked over. "Hey, guys," I greeted scooting over, and pushing Robbie further into our booth so there was enough room for Vince. Taylor scooted over too to make room for Alex. "You guys know Robbie and Darren right? Robbie, Dare, this are two of my brothers, Vince and Alex," I introduced them. The only one who has met them is Mami. Mainly because she wanted to know who me and Taylor are hanging out with.

"Two of them? How many do you have?" Robbie asked, his arm sat on the cushion around my shoulders. We don't really talk about personals with them either. What is the point? We will probably never see them again. All they know is that me and Taylor have boyfriends. Robbie and Darren are single. Well, we told them about Sharpay just because we said something about her and they wondered if Sharpay was our dog. It was a bit funny.

"There is eight of us all together," Alex spoke up, looking at the menu himself. "Isabelle, Serena, Felix, Marcus, Lucas, Gabi, Vince, then me. In that order," he told him. Alex likes the fact that most families aren't as big as ours. We all did at one point. But it gets real old when you get called another name most of your life. I've been called Isabelle, Serena, Felix, Lucas and Marcus. And they are boys. I am a girl! GIRL. Chad called me Vince once. He's younger, it's usually the other way around. You would think Chad would call Vince Gabriella, but no. He called me Vince. I should call him Zeke to just piss him off. Oh! That is a good idea.

"Hello!" someone said, waving their hand in front of my face. I looked over at them as I snapped back into reality. "You still in there Ella?" Robbie asked, his hand came and shook my head. I frowned and pulled his hands off my head. Before I could say something, our drinks arrived, and we all ordered our food. Well, Vince and Alex ordered drinks along with food.

I nodded to Robbie's question. "Yeah, sorry. I was just thinking," I informed them, sipping at my drink. I dug into my pocket and pulled out my cell phone. I did it without thinking about it. I don't even know why I did it. But I opened it, looked at the front screen, then immediately closed it again. I have been pushing Troy out of my head. It hurts to think about. I have this ache inside me, than I know will leave as soon as I am home in Troy's arms. I want to deal with the drama as soon I get home. There isn't anything I can do when I am on a ship in the Caribbean. I just keep looking at my phone because I think subconsciously I want to see his face.

"Gab!" I heard Taylor shout as I zoned out again. I blinked up at her. "You okay?" she asked softly, and I nodded quickly. Too quickly. "Gab, don't," she warned, stealing my cell phone off the table. I gasped and reached for it. "No, you can have it back Sunday," she told me.

"What's going on?" Robbie asked, witnessing the exchange. Neither of us answered. "El, you wanna go for a walk?" he asked. "This is packed, I don't think we are going to get our food soon," he added. I looked around. True.

I nodded, and tapped Vince's shoulder. He was talking to Darren about something. "Hey, I want to get out," I told him, he scooted out and let me and Robbie get through. We exited the restaurant silently, and stayed that way until we reached outside.

"What is your high school like?" Robbie asked, breaking the awkward silence. I thought back to the no personals thing, but it didn't matter. "Mine is extremely boring," he told me. "But I guess high school usually is," he carried on the conversation. "Ella, you are making me work extremely hard here."

I laughed and nodded as I stopped then leaned against the railing to look out at the ocean. "It's.." how do you describe East High? "High spirited. We win everything. Last year our basketball won the championships. I am on the Scholastic Decathlon team, and we won our tourtament. Have you ever seen_ Laguna Beach_?" I asked, turning to him. He nodded. "All the drama that goes on there. It's at our school. I should have camera's following me around. We can call it Drama High," I told him.

He laughed. "That bad, huh?" he asked, and I nodded. "A lot of drama in your life?"

I gave an exaggerated nod. "Yeah, well there hasn't always been. I've never been the one to be in the spot light. I was never really in popular in school. I guess I am now, though," I replied.

"What changed?" he asked. Isn't he just full of questions, isn't he? I was confused by his question though. "What changed to make you popular I mean," he explained. I sighed, what hasn't?

"For starters, sports rule my school. If you aren't on a team you aren't cared for. I am not sporty. Trust me. Felix tried to teach me once and I broke a window," I told him, and he laughed. "But my siblings have always been popular. Last year, my boyfriend moved to my school. I didn't know him though, he is Chad's best friend. After a long story, we got together. I guess I grew up since we began dating. I started dressing better, like now," I went on, gesturing down to my stylish outfit. A jean skirt and a glittery cami with knee high boots. I have a think for high boots. I blame Serena. So does she. "Everything just took off from there. I was in a car accident when school ended, girls have been trying to steal my boyfriend, regular high school stuff."

Robbie laughed again. "Thanks for you _True E! Hollywood Story_," he said, causing me to laugh too. "So, in return I'll give you mine. We should start in the beginning. My mom died when I was three, don't give me the sad eyes, it was a long time ago," he told me. Wow, that sounded like me. "My dad remarried four years later. I have a step brother, but I think of him as my real brother. He is in college now. Like I said, my school is annoying and so I don't know, high school. I tend to avoid the popular crowd. They just aren't my kind of people. I like being different. You know that guy in school who is quiet and always around, dresses normally and has so many friends you don't know how he got them because he is so quiet?" he asked, and I nodded. I guess every school has one of those. "That's me. My best friend is Darren. I don't even remember when we met, it's just always been that way. But we graduated this year, and I am glad to be done with it." I nodded and looked down. "What's his name?"

Somehow, I knew what he was talking about. "Troy," I answered, looking back at the water, it was shiny when the sun hit it. "His name is Troy," I breathed.

"He's a lucky guy," Robbie commented. I didn't look over at Robbie, because I knew how he was looking at me. He was looking at me like a girl does when she stares at her crush. I could feel it. "I hope he knows that," he added.

Yeah, me too.

-

"What happened?" Taylor asked as soon as we walked into our room. I ignored her question, and just walked over to the bed and sat down to take off my boots. We came back to the room to hang out for an hour or so, then we are going out with Robbie and Darren later tonight. Tonight at the teen club, it's sixties night. I am wearing short shorts with a Beatles T. That is about all I have to wear for sixties night. Vince and Alex are going to this game night thing in the arcade. Everyone else is doing their own thing, while Serena freaks about the wedding. So fun for all of us tonight.

"Don't worry about it Tay," I answered, sighing and laying back on the bed. I could feel her stare on me and I wasn't even looking at her to see it. "We talked. That's it. Will you just leave me alone about it, please? I am not going to have a defining moment with him, okay? I see him as a friend and that is it. Why don't you just believe me?" I asked, getting up and stood in front of her.

She grabbed one of my hands and put it in the middle of both of hers. "Gab, you are my best friend. I know you. I see the way you look at him. It's not the way you look at Troy, but it is more than friendship. I am not trying to pressure you into this, but you have to do something about it," she told me.

"Yes, Tay, you are. You have pressuring me into having some defining moment that doesn't exsist. I am going to continue hanging out with Robbie on this trip because he is a friend. That is it. Now, I am going to hurry up and shower because we only have an hour until we have to go meet the guys," I said, and grabbed my towel then proceeded to walk into the bathroom and slam the door shut. I put my towel on the hanger thing and got in the shower quickly.

She has been pushing me into kissing Robbie. I don't get why though. We are just friends. F-R-I-E-N-D-s. Nothing else. She should know that. She's my best friend. She likes the fact that I am with Troy. She is one of the two that pushed me into the aracade in the mall, which led to me kissing him for the first time. She was one of the two that helped my realize I do love Troy, and that I was afraid of it. She was one of the two that told me Troy was the one who could help me get through my parents divorce. She told me all of these things, and now she is pressuring me into kissing another guy.

She has always been so good at seeing what I don't when it comes to my life. Because as Sharpay says, I walk through life with a blindfold, and I don't see what I have until its staring at me in the face. So, maybe, just maybe, I shouldn't resist her in this situation. Because she does see things I don't, because she is my best friend and knows me better than I know myself. She always gives me great advice, and somehow in the end, she is always right. I mean always. She is like frickin Topanga on Boy Meets World. She knows everything.And I have always trusted her on it. She doesn't exactly have a track record you can't trust. So if she is always right, maybe she is right now. How can I doubt her when I have never been given a reason to?

I reached down and turned off the shower. I wrapped my towel around me and turned to look at myself in the mirror. I could see the realization in my own eyes.

I have to kiss Robbie. I need my defining moment. If not to prove to Taylor that I am suppose to be with Troy forever, to prove it to myself. My relationship with Troy has been so rocky lately. And this kiss, could make or break it.

I looked down and grabbed my clothes that were scattered on the floor. "It's all yours," I mumbled, brushing past Taylor and zoomed over to my suitcase. I didn't hear the door close, so I knew she was still in the room. I pulled my underwear on under my towel, and dropped it. I quickly grabbed my robe and tied it around my waist. I turned around only to see Taylor right behind me. "Geez, Tay! Make a noise you are like a freakin mouse!" I exclaimed, and my hand flew to my heard as if it could steady my heartbeat.

"I'm sorry!" she quickly spouted off, taking my hands in hers. "You are right, it's your life, you can live it the way you want to. I over stepped my best friend bounds, and I'm sorry," she apologized. I smiled slightly and pulled her into a hug. I knew she meant the apology, I saw it in her eyes.

"Get in the shower, Tay, we're running late," I reminded her, pushing her away in a friendly way. She laughed, gripped her own towel in her hand, and walked in to the bathroom.

Okay, a half an hour later I concluded that I can't just walk up to Robbie and say 'Hey can I kiss you to make sure Troy, my boyfriend, remember him, is the one I am supposed to be with for the rest of my life?'. No, that would be weird. Right now, I am not sure if I even like him. I do know, that if I didn't have Troy, than Robbie would be my cruise fling, as Serena calls them. But I did meet Troy, and I do love him. I feel guilty just thinking about kissing him. But I have to. And I convinced myself that if I am suppose to kiss Robbie, then I will have my opening to do so sometime tonight. It has to be tonight because I can't push it off any longer. Tomorrow is Friday, and we dock Sunday back in Florida. I am not going to have this hanging over my head for the next two days.

"How do I look?" Taylor asked, throwing her arms up like Sharpay would, and turned around. I smiled appraising her outfit. Like me, she doesn't own much sixties things. But, before we came back to the room we stopped at an accessories store, and picked up a few things. She got a big peace necklace, and her earrings are big hoops. I, on the other hand, got a guitar pick necklace. It's this long chain with life fifteen picks dangling off the end, and got the matching earrings. With a big ring that had a heart on it. I hesitated to take off Troy's ring necklace, and took it as a sign. So I just slipped it into my shirt so no one would see it.

I have her a thumbs in her high heels, tight jeans, and vest combo. well, she has a tie dye shirt underneath the vest. I went with my black Abbey Road Beatles T, and white short shorts. I went over to Serena's room to see if she had any white high heeled boots that would match my outfit. Of course she did, and let my borrow them. "We look great!" I exclaimed, and my eyes flicked to the clock on the table. "We are also late, come on, we have to meet them like now," I added, linking my arm through hers and tugged.

"We are not that late," Taylor argued as we walked into the club, and looked around for the guys. "See, they aren't even here yet," she told me. Suddenly, I was picked up from behind, and swung around. "Or, maybe they are," she corrected.

As soon as Robbie set me down he pulled me into a hug. "What took you guys so long?" he asked as he pulled away. His arm stayed around my shoulders. It didn't feel uncomfortable, or awkward, it felt okay. If I can explain it that way. "Are you going to answer, or are you going to continue staring off into space?" he asked, his free hand waving in in front of my face.

I snapped back to reality. "Oh, sorry, we just had some girly issues. But we are here now, so lets have some fun," I answered, walking further into the club. "I want one of those cheery things again," I told Taylor as I hopped up onto a stool. "The Cherry-A-Lot," I said in a laugh.

"Since I am such a good person, I already ordered you one," Robbie told me, taking the drink out of the bartender guys hand and handed it to me. I smiled widely and quickly sipped it. It has a gay name, but its a really good drink. "And we ordered Taylor something we thought she would like," he informed me, but her and Darren were busy talking about something that had to do with school. They are both really smart in school, so they get in weird talks about theories. I get what they are talking about, but I don't really care about it. I don't think Robbie has any idea what the hell they are talking about. After a few minutes, I was finishing and a slow song came on. "Want to dance?" he asked. I looked over at Tay who was still talking to Darren. She wouldn't care. I nodded, holding my hand out for him so he could help me down.

If it were Troy, I would wrap my arms around his neck and pull him close. But he isn't my boyfriend, so I just sorta kept my hands at his shoulders. "You're starting college this year, right?" I asked. He told me before he graduated last year. So that means he is only one year older than me. If he was five years older than me, I wouldn't even be hanging out with him on this trip. I probably wouldn't have met him, because he wouldn't be in this club. He is allowed to be in the other club since he is eighteen, but Darren is a year younger, and he would rather be with his best friend than a bunch of people he doesn't know.

Robbie nodded happily. "Yeah, I'm going to be at Brown starting this fall," he answered, and I could heard the excitement in his voice, and in his eyes. "Have you decided which college you want to do to next year?" he asked.

"It's been Stanford ever since I could talk," I told him. "My mom even has me considering putting in an early application," I added. I didn't have the same excitement in my voice he had. The ache I have been pushing away this whole week became stronger. If I don't think about Troy, then the ache for him dulls. "But I want to live in the now, not the future, at least not for a while."

"I get that. Senior year is the best. Thinking about college is scary. Hell, I'm still scared about it, but high school doesn't last forever. Once you come to terms with that, it gets easier," he told me. "So live in the now. And right now, we are right here," he added. I looked up at him. This is the opening I have been looking for all night. I pushed away the uneasiness I was feeling, and pushed my lips to meet his.

This is my defining moment.

* * *

**ITS SHORT I KNOW!!**

**I am so sorry about that. Next up, back at Albuquerque. I am finding out that chapters without any Troyella are VERY hard to write. But I am excited to write the next one, so it should be out soon. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	28. The Drama Summer

**Sorry about the cliff hanger guys. You all didn't seem to like it much. Hopefully you all like chapter more.**

**I am so going to see HSM3 again. I have a bit obsession problem. It usually changes, but it seems to be stuck on Zac Efron, which is good for you guys because it makes me update more. **

**Review please. It helps, seriously, it does.

* * *

**

We could wait for the wind to blow  
Or give me a look so cold...It gives me chills  
And ends the summer war  
My eyes roll  
Around and over and again  
Falling down, dizzy with sun stroke  
I'll be there  
And I'll try to identify, try to look through the gray skies in your eyes..  
And pick up everything you left behind  
Cross your fingers, and pray for winter  
I'll be there

-- The Drama Summer, by Starting Line

* * *

"Are you okay, Gabs?" Taylor asked as we pulled into the driveway Sunday around three in the afternoon. I have been rotting with guilt since Thursday. Everyone has noticed how quiet I have been. The only one who knows why I have been so quiet is Taylor. Only because she saw it happen. I haven't told her what I felt about it, or what exactly it defined. She just seemed happy with herself that I did what she said and had my defining moment. She knew I didn't want to share, or I would have done it by now.

"Happy to be home?" Mami asked, turning around to all of us, we all mumbled yes' and proceeded to get out of the mini van and stretch. I did my quick stretching, and turned to Troy's house. I haven't answered Taylor's question yet for a reason. I don't know the answer. I am happy to be home, but the question is: am I okay with it? I don't know. I have to go over there. I have to tell him the truth. I have to tell him what I did with Robbie and how I feel about it. The guilt it killing me.

Before I knew it, Taylor stood with me, staring at Chad and Troy's houses. "You going straight home or to Chad's first?" I whispered to Taylor, leaving my stuff in the car as I began walking across the street. I didn't really wait for the answer, and I felt bad about it. I heard her mumble a faint 'Chad's' but I wasn't sure if I was just hearing it. I have to get this over with. "I'll see you later, okay?" I told her quietly, stopping momentarily for her answer.

She nodded and hugged me for a second. "Go tell him whatever you have to, Gab. Thanks for all the fun," she told me, and I smiled. At least she is happy today. I slipped my hands into my hoodie, and started to walk the rest of the way to Troy's. Today I opted for a pair of capri sweatpants, a tank top, and an American Eagle hoodie. Comfort is what I was going for. I sat on a plane for hours today, I think comfort out weighed cuteness. I may becoming more fashionable, but I am not totally going all Sharpay.

I stood at Troy's back door for a couple minutes. He was in there. I could feel it. He is alone too. His mom's car is gone. His is here. No sign of Britney. Of course, I suspected that the other night, but she was here. I took in a deep breath, and was about to walk in, when all of a sudden it opened. How did I not know he was coming? It's a glass door!

"Brie!" he exclaimed, smiling widely. The guilt only grew, but somehow I formed a smile from just seeing him. The butterflies I haven't felt in a week appeared as he picked me up and swung me around. When he set me down, his hands slipped to my hips, and he pressed himself against me. I smiled and my arms wrapped around his neck out of habit. His forehead rested against mine as he looked into my eyes. "I miss you so much, baby," he murmured. In one swift movement, his lips were on mine, and I kissed him back instinctively. My fingers tangled themselves in his hair like they always did. He nipped at my lips slowly and pulled away slowly.

I didn't even notice the tears in my eyes until I opened them after he pulled away. Troy's eyes instantly flashed with concern, and love and that made more tears form. His hands came up and rested on my cheek. He was about to ask what was wrong when I shook my head at his unasked question. "We have to talk, Troy," I told him, stepping away from him, and gestured to the door behind him. He looked confused, but laced my hands through his, and pulled me into the house. I closed the door behind me. Let's get through one problem at a time. "Why was Britney here when you were suppose to be with me?" I asked him, staring off into the living room.

"I wanted to be with you, I swear," he replied instantly, lacing my other hand with his and squeezed them both. "As soon as I got home, I was going to change and come right over. But as soon as I was about to come over, Britney appeared at my front door and she was crying. She told me that her parents signed over their rights to her uncle," Troy explained.

My eyebrows crinkled in confusion. "You mean they made her Uncle Jory her guardian?" I asked, trying to understand. Troy gave me a nod. How can someone do that to their child when they don't have to? I mean, I get that sometimes it is a necessity for the kid to have a better life, but they are fine. Well, they should stay home more often, and pay more attention to her.

"To tell you the truth, she wanted my mom more than she wanted me to talk about it. My mom said she would be home soon, and soon turned into really late. Britney passed out of crying so much five minutes before you walked in through the door. I was sending you a text when you showed up," he told me. He took a step closer to me if it is possible, and his hand slid up my arm to my neck. "I'm sorry that it hurt you," he whispered. He thinks I am crying because of what he did.

I shook my head. "That is not why I am upset," I told him, my voice barely audible. He heard, and I knew it because he was looking at me with questioning eyes. "When I left, everything was a mess. I was mad at you, at myself, and I just wanted to have fun on my vacation, then deal with all of this when I got home. But I kept missing you, and was miserable, like, the whole first day."

"Why are you crying, Brie?" he asked, his thumb came over and brushed some of my tears away. "I'm sorry for what I did, I wanted to be with you that night. I wanted to spend the whole night with you in my arms," he told me. God, that just made the tears worse. "If it makes you feel better, the day after you left, Britney went back to Phoenix. When her uncle tracked her down, he wanted to go back home."

At least she is gone. "I am not crying because of Britney, Troy. I should have listened to you that night, I know that. I was mad you were with her, and not me. But I also knew you had a good reason for doing so. It's just, as soon as I saw you with her, I got really mad and the whole fight happened. I have to tell you something that happened to me, Troy, when I was gone. And you are going to hate me when I am done telling you this," I whispered, my eyes breaking away from his.

"I could never hate you, baby," Troy reminded me, lifting my chin up so I had to look at him. "What happened?" he asked softly. It has to happen now.

I pulled out of his grip, and wrapped my arms around myself. He moved to take a step forward, to pull me into his arms, but I shook my head in no. "No, Troy, I have to say this. And when I am done, you are going to hate me, and call me names and I won't be mad. I deserve it," I told him. He opened his mouth to say something, but I started talking. "As soon as we got on the ship, I was depressed. I was missing you, and I found what you did you my cell phone, which made me more sad. Now, don't blame Taylor for this, but we got into talking. She said something about how I needed my defining moment." He looked confused. "A moment that would make me one hundred percent sure that I am suppose to be with you. And the moment involved kissing someone else. I told her I don't need one. I knew that I love you and want to be with you forever. I told her she was crazy. But then got into thinking. Taylor is always right. She is Topanga, and I am like Shawn or Cory. I am always wrong when it comes to these things. Not that I am a guy or anything." Troy's expression got hard, he knows where I am going with this. "Troy, I kissed another guy on Thursday," I whispered my confession.

His eyes showed a lot of different emotions. Hurt, confusion, anger, and many more. Before I could tell him anything else, he ran a hand through his hair, and turned away from me. I saw his fist form into a ball. I even saw veins popping out of his arm. He walked over to the wall and leaned his head against the wall. Before I knew what was happening, his fist connected with the wall. There was a definite dent. It was bad, but I knew he could do worse. He pushed off the wall and turned back to me. His eyes were full of anger, and hurt, but anger was more dominant. I was more scared of what he would do to his house than to me. Troy would never physically hurt me. Never. Tears formed into his eyes, but he blinked them away. "Was this to get back at me?" he just about yelled. "To hurt me because I was kinda sorta friends with Britney?" he asked, his voice at a yell. I was about to answer, when he started again. "I didn't touch her like that once!"

I nodded. "I know, Troy. I know! I know you wouldn't do that to me. I just needed my defining moment. I had to make sure you were different. I had to make sure that I wouldn't feel the fireworks with anyone else. Only you," I told him, wiping my own tears away.

"You are suppose to already know that, Gabriella," he reminded me. "You told me that I am the one you want to be with forever, you shouldn't have had to kiss another guy," he said. I nodded in agreement. I know that. The anger drained from his eyes, and hurt took over. "D-did you feel anything?" he stuttered.

I thought back to the kiss with Robbie.

_"So live in the now. And right now, we are right here," he added. I looked up at him. This is the opening I have been looking for all night. I pushed away the uneasiness I was feeling, and pushed my lips to meet his._

_This is my defining moment._

_I waited for the familiar fireworks I felt with Troy. There was nothing. It didn't feel right. He isn't Troy. I pulled away a second later. Robbie looked down at me questioningly. _

_My hand came up and wiped my lips. "You aren't Troy," I told him. _

I shook my head vigorously. "No. He wasn't you, Troy. I didn't fell anything. It was like kissing Chad. He could only be a friend, and nothing more. I told him that. I'll never see him again, Troy," I answered. "I love you and only you. I'm so sorry. I know this hurts you. I told you that you would hate me," I reminded him.

He ran a hand down his face, and walked over to the couch to sit. He started mumbling to himself, and I could hear it. I didn't know what to do, so I just stood there. I wanted to comfort him but I had a feeling the last person he wanted to touch him right now is me. "You cheated on me, my girlfriend cheated on me," he said to himself more than me. I wanted to tell him he was wrong, but he was right. I did cheat on him. I became my father.

As the realization dawned on me, more tears formed in my eyes. I became his father, too, the person he hates and resents the most. Tears rolled down my cheeks but I ignored him. I shouldn't be the one crying, I shouldn't be the one who needs comfort. Troy is the one who needs comfort. In a rash decision, I sat down on the couch next to him, and pealed his hands off his face. I found that he was crying too. Looking for comfort, he latched onto me, his arms wrapped around my waist and his head buried itself into my neck. My tears stopped as I began to worry more about him than myself. My hands tangled into his hair, and I began to massage his scalp lightly. "I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," I whispered into his ear, and kissed his neck a couple times to try and sooth him.

Looking behind me, I began to fall back against the couch. I pulled Troy with me. I ended up on my back, with Troy on top of me, his face still buried into my neck. I kept whispering that I love him into his ear, and that I am sorry. I knew it didn't help, but part of my knew he needed to hear it. My arms stayed wrapped around him, keeping him as close as possible. That I ache I felt all week seemed to disappear. But the amount of guilt I have grew, knowing that I hurt him this way. I am the one who made him break down this way.

He's been taking care of me all summer, and this time, I am the one taking care of him. I know all of our problems aren't solved, I know that he hasn't forgiven me yet, I know this is just the beginning of the healing process. But right now, all I want is to make him feel better.

He pulled away a while later, but stayed on top of me. He rested his forehead against mine, and closed his eyes. My hands slipped to his face, and wiped away his tear tracks. "I'm sorry, Troy," I murmured, leaning forward to kiss his face. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, and I am sorry I had to do it. You have had other girlfriends, Troy. When you kiss me, you know it is special. You feel things with me you didn't feel with those other girls. I've kissed one other guy before, and I barely remember it. I had to make sure what I feel with you is special, and now I know it is. I never want to be without you, Troy. I can't live without you," I told him. "You're everything to me."

Troy nodded against my forehead and his eyes fluttered open. "I can't live without you either, Brie," he replied, and his fingers slipped under my shirt. I knew it wouldn't go further than that. I just want to be in his arms, working this all out right now. Not making love and avoiding this. "That's why this hurts so much," he said, and tears formed in his eyes again. I reached up and brushed them away as they formed. "God, Brie, it hurts," he muttered, his head dropping back onto my shoulder.

My fingers slipped under his shirt onto his back, and ran them up and down his bare skin. I felt droplets fall onto my shoulder, and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders, pulling them out from under his shirt and hugged him as close as possible. "I want to do more for you, Troy," I said into his ear, leaving a soft kiss underneath it.

Without answering, Troy got up on his knees, and gently yanked me up so I was leaning against the arm of the couch. My legs opened as he scooted up and rested his back against my front. His head leaned back onto my shoulder and and pulled my legs up onto his lap so they were wrapped around his waist. My arms looped around his chest from behind. "Just hold me, baby," he told me, I could see his face upside down from my angle, his eyes were closed. "And don't let go."

I nodded as his head leaned against my cheek. I kissed his forehead. "Never," I agreed, and enjoyed being so close to him. It felt good to be needed for the first time in a week. But it felt bad at the same time, knowing he is still crying. Crying because of me. It wasn't long before he turned around and burrowed against me. Trying to keep me as close as possible as if I was going to disappear. I kept reminding him that I love him, and I'm never going to leave him. I wouldn't live through it. And that was how we fell asleep: wrapped in each others arms.

"I know, Mami," I said into my phone at nine that night, trying to keep my voice quiet. "I'll be home tomorrow around noon, and that is in plenty of time to shower and get dressed for my fitting," I told her. Tomorrow I have to go to the store place that is designing our dresses for Serena's wedding and get my first finished dress fitting. The wedding is in three weeks, and everything is coming together right now. But I am due at work at three in the afternoon. So, this fitting better be quick.

_"I don't like the fact that you just think it is okay to stay at your boyfriend's house without any parental supervision," _she told me. Troy's mom is away on a business trip. I only figured it out as I woke up to the house phone ringing because Lucy wanted to check in on Troy. I told her I was with him. She said she was happy I am back because Troy has been like a sad puppy all week.

I sighed into my cell phone. "Mami, trust me nothing is going to happen. I just have to be with Troy tonight. I know you don't understand why, but I just have to," I replied, kissing Troy's forehead as he began to wake up. "I love you, I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow," I said and hung up quickly. "Sorry, did I wake you up?" I asked him as his eyes fluttered open. We changed positions when we were sleeping. Now, our heads were against a pillow at the arm of the chair, laying on our sides with our arms around each other. My hand floated up and brushed the hair away from his face.

Troy didn't answer and his hand up to come and rested on my cheek. "I missed waking up to you, you know," he informed me. "You're the best thing to see as soon as my eyes open," he murmured pulling me closer. "But what I missed the most was just this," he said, looking into my eyes. Part of me wondered if he forgot. But another part, a bigger part, knew he remembered everything that happened a mere hours before. "Being with you, touching you, holding you." My hand moved so it was laying on the hand that was on my face. "We're going to get through this, Brie," he told me.

I nodded. "We have to, Troy," I confirmed. "I want to make it okay. But I know I can't. What I did was wrong. I cheated on you, and even though it was one kiss that didn't mean anything, I still did it. I did what our fathers did, and you should hate me like you hate your dad," I told him.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can never hate you?" he asked softly. "I can never hate you, Brie. You didn't do what our dads did, our dads completely left the relationship they were in and gave up. I don't know about you, but I am never giving what you and me have up. You're a part of me, Gabriella, and without you I am not the real me. We're going to fix this, somehow someway. Even if the only way to do that is to just do this. Didn't you say once that when you are in my arms, it heals you?" he asked, his eyes slowly closing.

I nodded. "I'm not the one that needs healing here, Troy. But if all you need me to do is hold you, I can do that all night," I responded, slipping my fingers underneath his shirt and drew meaningless doodles on his bare back. "So, do my arms do the trick?" I asked softly a couple of silent minutes later.

He inhaled deeply and his hands fingers started to play with my hair. "You have no idea how much it helps," he answered.

"I'm all yours, you know that right?" I told him, falling down onto my back, and tugged on his arm to signal him to move on top of me. He got up on all fours above me, and kicked off his shoes. I quickly removed my Uggs and unzipped my hoodie, then proceeded to throw it across the room. Troy gently set all his body on top of me. My arms looped around his neck.

He nodded for a second. "Forever," he replied, and his head moved to my shoulder. "Just like I'm yours," he said, and my fingers came up to play with his hair because I knew he loves it. "I forgive you, you know," he added, kissing my neck softly. "I know you feel guilty about it, and you are wondering how I can do that, correct?" he asked, opening his eyes to look at me. I have him a silent nod. "I can't explain it. As much as it hurt me, you had some weird reason behind it that makes sense. Along with that, I love you. And as the old saying goes, people do crazy things when they are in love. That is why I forgive you, because I'm in love with you," he told me.

"I don't deserve it," I whispered, and kissed his forehead gently. "You're a good guy, Troy," I told him, moving to kiss his hair. "I hope you know that."

-

xoxo

-

I woke up the next morning to Troy's annoying alarm clock. My hands reached out and smacked it as I vaguely remember coming in here around one in the morning last night. Troy simply pulled off his shorts, and unbuttoned dress shirt, and fell into bed clad in only boxers and a wife beater. I, on the other hand, couldn't just peal off all my clothes, even though I am sure he wouldn't mind. I grabbed one of his plain white t-shirts and pulled it on after taking off my clothes. My eyes blinked open to see what the alarm clock said: 11:16. I have to be out of here around eleven fifty. I moved to sit up, but Troy's arm kept me horizontal. So I just scooted up and rested my back against the headboard. His arm tangled around my upper thighs.

I felt his arm tighten around my thighs, followed by a low groan. "Cold," he muttered, moving closer to me. I giggled a bit and started to run my fingers through his hair. He picked his head up and looked at me. "Why are you up there?" he asked, squinting his eyes at the New Mexico sun that was already shining through his window.

I looked from the clock and back to him. "I have to be home soon, babe," I replied, and received another groan from him. "But, I'll be home around two, and I'll come over here to hang out with you before we have to go to work," I added. He didn't respond to this, but I suddenly felt my body being pulled down so I was laying again. "Hey!" I exclaimed, pushing myself back up. Troy just moved his head so it was laying on my legs.

"No go home," he mumbled like a five year old, causing me to laugh. "You do realize once you get out of this bed, I have to too, right?" he asked, burrowing his head into my stomach. I started to laugh at the feeling of his breath on me stomach. What? I'm ticklish. He turned onto his back and looked up at me.

"Why do you have to get up if I do?" I asked him as my finger began to outline his face gently. He grabbed my hand and brought my palm to his mouth and proceeded to kiss it. A humming sound erupted from my throat.

"Because," he started, dropping my hand and sitting up. "I sleep in the same bed with you almost every night, I'm used to you sleeping next to me. When you aren't, I can't sleep," he explained, pressing his lips to mine for a second. "Why do you think I am so tired now? I didn't get any sleep when you were gone."

I nodded and looped my arms around his neck and leaned my forehead against his. "Do you think that is bad?" I asked, running my fingers down his cheek. "That we are so used to sleeping with each other. What is going to happen when our parents find out I'm either here, or you are at my house most nights?"

He shrugged and moved so his back was against the headboard too, and pulled me into his lap. "My mom knows that we have sex," he told me. Huh?! I didn't know this. Pause, rewind, start again. "What? She walked in a couple mornings and found you here, or me crawling through the window. She isn't stupid. We talked about it, and she said she couldn't stop us from doing it since we are both almost eighteen, but she wants to make sure we are careful. I came home that night and there was a huge box of condoms on my bed," he said in a laugh.

I laughed with him, and lifted my leg over him so I was straddling him. "I wondered where you got those," I mentioned, laying my hands on his toned chest. Is it me or did he get sexier while I was gone. My hand drifted up to his heart and kept it there, he looked down at it, and layed his own hand over it. "Does it still hurt?" I asked softly, looking up into his eyes.

"Not as much as it did before," he answered after a few silent minutes later. I leaned forward to kiss his hand that was on top of mine. My hand slipped out from under his, and his fell with it. I kissed the flesh over his heart, nothing more, just kissing it softly.

"I'm sorry," I muttered pulling away, and looked down at our hands that he intertwined. You know that weird ball that forms in your throat when you are trying to stop yourself from crying? Yeah, I feel it right now. I hate the feeling like most people do.

"Brie," Troy started, dropping my hand and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me into a hug. "Stop feeling guilty," he murmured into my ear. "I hate to see you sad, you know that," he said.

I rested my cheek against his chest and took in a deep breath. "You hate to see me sad? I had to watch you cry last night for, like, two hours," I reminded him. "Do you know how hard that was for me to see?" I asked. "The only thing that stopped me from not breaking down myself last night was the fact that I knew you needed me to hold you and be strong," I confessed. "And don't feel bad about that, because you have been taking care of me all summer. As much as I didn't like that it was my fault I was the reason you needed to be taken care of, it was kinda nice to be the one taking care of you for a change."

Troy's arms tightened around my waist. "I haven't been taking care of you all summer," he replied, keeping his voice low. I let a scoff escape my lips. "Okay, so maybe I have a little bit. But I don't mind it at all, baby," he corrected. "Plus, you have been taking care of me too. You helped me get over the guilt I had about the accident. You helped me open up about my dad and my parents divorce. And you are helping me get through this," he told me.

I turned my head to look at the clock. "Shit!" I exclaimed, unraveling myself from around Troy and pulled my pants on under Troy's t-shirt. "It's eleven fifty-two!" I just about yelled, shrugging out of his shirt then pulled my cami on. "My hoodie and shoes are in the living room," I said to myself more than him, and took off out of the room. I was pulling on my Uggs when Troy appeared, shaking his hair. He walked over as I stood up. His arms instantly wound around my waist. "We'll finish when I come over before work, okay?" I proposed, running my hand through his hair.

He nodded. "Yeah," he agreed verbally, then pressed his lips against mine. I immediately forgot everything about running late and looped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I smiled against his lips as he opened his mouth, letting me enter, and I did the same for him. I found myself being walked backward and my back came in contact with the wall. I gasped as I felt his hands come down and part my legs then proceed to lift my legs up. I got the message and wrapped my legs around his waist. "I missed you, Brie," he said out of breath as he ripped his lips away from mine. He moved down my neck, leaving open mouthed kisses as he went.

I broke out of my stupor as my cell phone broke out in the Micheal Myers theme. Translation: It's someone in the family. I groaned and dropped my feet back onto the ground. "To be continued," I mumbled, kissing his cheek, knowing if I kissed him on the lips, the process would start all over again. "Love you!" I shouted from the back door, as soon I heard him say it back I broke out into a run across his yard, down the side of Chad's house, across the street and through my front door. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" I instantly yelled, not stopping as I ran upstairs to grab my towel and shower.

I heard Spanish being yelled and I knew it was from Serena. Kris was behind her, trying to hold her back from ramming me into the wall. She is a bit homicidal so close to the wedding. She should be on that show, _Bridezilla's_. "You're sorry! Do you know how lucky you are Mami even let you stay over Troy's? I sure as hell couldn't do that when I was seventeen. Then you had the nerve to show up late!" she started saying in English.

I slid by her on the way out my bedroom door. "Thanks for not getting my killed, Kris," I mumbled walking past her.

"Anything for my little sis, plus I kinda like you. Serena would be made if she killed her maid of honor anyways," he replied, smiling. I laughed and nodded.

-

xoxo

-

"I am officially done," I announced, letting myself fall down on the lounge chair in between Troy's legs at nine that night. Jessie, the other lifeguard, called off well I think she did. She didn't show up, so I didn't get any breaks today. No food breaks, no time with my friends to catch up on what I missed this week. Just shifts on the lifeguard tower, and shifts on the ground picking up towels and one water aerobics class. I sighed and leaned back against Troy who I only got to be with in the car on the way here, because the fitting ran late. "Thank God we all put our two weeks in today," I mumbled, smiling as I felt Troy nuzzle my neck. I am the last one done, but they all wanted to wait for me. We all put our two weeks in today because school starts in like a month. We want our last two weeks of summer vacation to be just that. A vacation. Away from crazy wedding plans seeing as Serena will be on her honeymoon, and absolutely no drama. Just me, Troy and our friends.

"Fulton worked you hard today, Gabs," Chad said from his chair at the table. "But you deserve it, you had a week off," he added, and was rewarded by a kick in the leg from Troy. "Ouch, dude!" he exclaimed, and I laughed as be rubbed his shin. "I see where your loyalties lie," he muttered, frowning as Taylor smacked him upside the head for something he said.

I felt Troy tighten his hold on me, and get up with me in his arms. He put me down on the chair, and bent over, a signal for me to jump on his back. I did it, hooking my arms around his neck and resting my head against his shoulder. "Say bye, babe," he told me like a child, squeezing my legs affectionately. I mumbled something that resembled a goodbye. "Bye, guys. I'm sure she'll call you tomorrow, Shar," he said to them, knowing Sharpay would be pissed I hardly talked to her today, but it is not my fault I didn't get any breaks today to be able to talk to her. "Brie, you have to get off me now. We're at the car," he said a minute or so later. I easily hopped down and leaned against the car as he fished the keys out of his pocket and unlocked his car. "Are you really that tired?" he asked, turning to me after the car beeped signalling that it was open.

I laughed and shook my head. "Not really, I just knew if they thought I was awake, they would make us stay longer than I wanted to," I replied, smiling evilly.

He smiled too and pinned me against the car. "You know, being out of school, I forgot you were, like, Einstein smart," he confessed, gripping my hips. I laughed, wrapping my arms around his waist. He was about to lean down and kiss me when my stomach let out a growl. He smiled and dropped his forehead to my shoulder. "Come on, lets get some food in you before you eat me or something," he said, causing me to slap him on the shoulder.

"Than you better drive fast," I told him, moving out of his arms and opened the passenger door to his car. "So, what do you have here?" I asked, walking in his front door about twenty minutes later. He shrugged, throwing his car keys on the table and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

"Let's go find out," he responded, tugging me in the direction of the kitchen. When he saw the fridge, his arm dropped, and I went over to the counter next to the stove and hopped up onto it. "Seeing as my mom hasn't been home for three days, and Chad, Zeke, Ryan, and Jason were here two days ago all we can make is grilled cheese because they ate the rest of the food," he told me, pulling cheese and butter out and walking over to me.

I shrugged. "I'm up for anything at this point. But I call at least two," I replied, hopping off the counter and moved to look and see if they had any tomato soup. Score! "You handle the sandwiches and I will make the soup?" I proposed, pealing off the lid.

He nodded in agreement. Five minutes later the sandwiches were beginning to brown, and the soup was heating up. I had hopped back up onto the counter top next to the stove, stirring the soup occasionally. I leaned back on my hands that I had set behind me, and Troy moved in between my legs.

"You know, you got pretty tan when you were gone," he revealed, running his hand up and down my bare leg that showed because I am wearing shorts. I shrugged and wrapped my arms around his neck as his head came to rest on my shoulder. He tugged at my waist, bringing me closer to him.

"Do you ever get scared?" I asked him, whispering in his ear a few minutes later as I reached over and turned off the stove. He looked up at me questioningly. "About leaving high school," I explained. He picked his head up and pushed a hair behind my ear. "I am, I mean it has always been that way. Wake up at an insane hour in the morning, got to school, come home and repeat, but you know add in an extracurricular activity here and there. It's just going to be so different, living on our own, having to do things independently everyday. But to tell you the truth, I am more scared of being away from you, and our friends than leaving high school."

"Didn't we decide that we were going to deal with all that later in the year?" he asked, placing a kiss on my forehead. "But to answer your question, I too, and more afraid of leaving you than high school. High school is easy, college is going to be tough, but what is going to make it more difficult is not having you there to support me like you do now," he answered,

I swallowed the ball that was forming in my throat and looked down at our food. "You're right, this school stuff is depressing and I am starving," I told him, pushing him away gently so I could get down. "Oh, and Troy," I started, causing him to turn to me as we got our food. "I'll always support you. Whether I am across the country, or across the street, I'm always here for you. You can count on that."

* * *

**Here it is. This chapter was fun to write. Up next: some more Troylla fluff, and the beginning of a plan that I have had in my head for a while. Serena's wedding is in like two chapters, I think. Anyways, it's soon. Oh, and we're meeting Isabelle's boyfriend! **

**The next chapter might take be delayed. Key word there: might. I know what I want to happen, it is a matter of turning it into a whole chapter that consists of at least 5000 words. I am trying to make all my chapter 5000 or above.**

**Anyways,**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	29. Nothing's Ganna Stop Us Now

**Thanks for the reviews. Sorry to all who thought it was corny. I hope you liked it tho. **

**To anon reviewer elaine: don't worry, he'll learn. That is coming up :)**

**Keep reviewing please, it helps me update faster.**

** This chapter was hard to write, so I kinda skipped a little more time then I wanted to to make it easier for me to write, but I think you will all like it. I wanted to write a filler chapter with Troyella fluff, and leave it at a cliffhanger, but I decided against it because it was so hard to write. Anyways, I hope you like this, and review.**

**Oh, BEN is being played by Jensen Ackles. He is sooo fine.

* * *

**

I'm so glad I found you, I'm not gonna lose you, whatever it takes to stay here with you.  
Take it too the good times, see it through the bad times.  
Whatever it takes is what I'm gonna do.  
Let them say we're crazy.  
What do they know?  
Put your arms around me, baby, don't ever let go.  
Let the world around us just fall apart.  
Baby, we can make it if we're heart to heart

-- Nothing's Ganna Stop Us Now, by Starting Line

* * *

I walked through Chad's yard, two and a half weeks later, waving a hand at Chad himself who was on the deck with his phone. Before he could say hi back or anything, he talked to the person on the phone. I'm guessing it's Taylor and they are in a fight. We learned to stay out of Taylor and Chad's fights because they make us choose sides and makes our whole group get into a fight. We hang out and Tay, we hang out with Chad, just at different times.

I found Troy laying in his hammick, rocking from side to side slowly. I walked over and stood so my shadow cast over him. He removed his arm from his eyes and opened them. His mouth broke out into a smile and grabbed my hand then proceeded to pull on it, causing me to fall onto the hammick with him. His arms wrapped around me and I burrowed my head into his shoulder.

"Hey," he greeted, and I felt him kiss my hair. "Serena still freaking out?" he questioned, making me turn my face towards him, and he pushed a couple stray hairs behind my ear. I groaned a yes and kissed his chin. Serena's wedding is in four days, and me being Maid of Honor, I have been appointed official Serena calmer-downer. She is freaking out about everything from her complexion, the dresses, the food, the cake, the weather, making it my job to calm her down. It sucks and I really want to switch places with Belle who is basking in the glow of her new relationship with Ben. Belle is really picky about her boyfriends, so we figure if she likes him, we will too. I've only met him once, and thought he was nice. He spends most his time with his face suction-cupped to Belle's, or he is whispering things in her ear to make her giggle. Ewe. It is also known as the new phase. It's a pretty fun phase. Ah, I remember those days.

"Yes, and I cannot wait until the reception so she will stop freaking out and leave me alone," I mumbled. I have had hardly anytime with Troy in the last week. We both understand why, but it doesn't mean I have to like it. "Yeah, well, anyways Kris' family is getting here, like, now and we are going out to dinner. You did remember that you are coming right?" I asked, sitting up slightly so I could look him in the eye.

He nodded, pulling me back down so my chest was against his. "Yes, Brie, I remembered. I was waiting for you to come over here because I have no idea where we are going so I don't know what I have to wear," he told me. Um, sound like a girl much? I started to hide a laugh, causing him to start tickling me. I tried to tell him to stop, but it came out in laughs. "Why don't you just tell me what to wear, and I can change so we can get over your house before your mom sends your humongous big brothers over here to carry us away?" he proposed.

"Fine, fine," I muttered. "We're just going to the Club House, so get a pair of your dark washed jeans, and that black and dark blue plaid shirt okay?" I told him, he nodded and climbed out from under me and went into the house to change. As he did, I saw Vince running into the back yard and got up to walk over to him, which by the way it is really hard to get out of a hammick in heels. But I had to wear them because they tied together my outfit according to Serena. I was fine with black Uggs, but nooo that just wasn't acceptable. Although I have to admit, it looks good. I am wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, and a purple, white and black button up blouse with like two buttons undone, showing Troy's necklace. He ran to meet meet me and grabbed on my arms. "Breathe, Vince, breathe," I joked. "What's going on?" I asked.

He gulped in more air. "Kris' brother," he started, pointing towards the house. Kris' brother what? Come on man! Isn't it his step brother anyways? Kris told me he has a step brother who he thinks of as a real brother. "Is Robbie, from the cruise," he finished. Um, what? No, no, no, no, no. I have to walk down the aisle with him! He is the best man and I am the Maid of Honor. Well, I have to walk up the aisle with him. I walk down it alone. Vince is the only who knows I kissed Robbie, well out of my siblings he is the only one. Of course, Sharpay knows. She is like frickin Phoebe from Charmed, she gets premonitions or something. Or you know, she just talks to Sharpay.

"Y-you're sure?" I stuttered. I know he wouldn't get it wrong, but it is something everyone asked when they hear unbelievable news. He nodded. How didn't we know? Okay, so the only people out of my family he met were Alex, Vince, and my mom. Plus, Serena never met him because when she met Kris' family at the beginning of summer, after my accident, he wasn't there. She said something about summer camp. I turned and saw Troy him coming out of his house while running his fingers through his hair to make it stay on one side. "Vin, go back to the house and tell Mami we will be there in like ten, okay?" I asked, he nodded and started running back.

"Your mom already sent a search party?" Troy asked as I turned around. I crossed my arms over my chest. How do I tell him? Our relationship is back on track, we just agreed a week ago to spend these last weeks of summer and senior year blissfully happy and with no drama. It wasn't so much of an agreement as a quest. A couple days after I got back, Troy made me tell him everything. He already knew his name, and the basics, you know, I kissed him yada, yada, yada. But he made me tell him everything. What me and Robbie talked about, what we did, EVERYTHING. I didn't take it as a possessive boyfriend, but more of him trying to understand fully. Plus, I usually don't mind when Troy is possessive. Which isn't that much. "What's wrong?" he asked, seeing my face.

I uncrossed my arms and laced both of my hands with his. Part of me wanted to tell him not to come, to stay home and I'll be over later, but I didn't. I couldn't. When the family set up this get-to-know-you dinner with Kris' family, my mom told me to invite him, I was going to ask anyways, but she personally told me Troy is like family and he should come. Jaymi is coming, too, but Ben isn't because as mean as it sounds, we don't know him to well. He is coming to the wedding, though, so he will meet everyone there. A Montez overload. I couldn't uninivite Troy anyways. He was so cute when I told him my mom asked me to invite him. He got all happy and twirled me around. It was adorable. I am not going to take that away from him.

"Babe," he said, taking me out of my stupor, he pulled my by our laced hands so our fronts were touching. "What's wrong?" he questioned.

"Kris' brother," I started, looking into his eyes. This is going to hurt him. "Is Robbie," I whispered, squeezing his hands. "From the cruise, I swear I didn't know," I told him. "It is just some weird coincidence. I'm sorry, baby, I'm so sorry," I explained. He didn't drop my hands, which is a good sign, but held them tighter instead.

"Fuck," he swore under his breath, looking down. He dropped one set of our hands and wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me against him. My head fell onto his shoulder, and felt him bury his face in my hair. "I'm not mad at you because of this," he told me. "We're past that. I just-," he veered off. "Don't want to go through it again," he finished, holding me tighter.

I nodded against his shoulder. "I know. I really want to talk to you about this more, but my cell phone is vibrating. That means my mom wants us over there now. Look, I promise, I won't leave your side all night and I will not leave you alone with him at all unless it is okay with you. When dinner is over, we'll come back here and talk," I explained to him.

"You don't have to superglue yourself to me," he said, pulling away and pushing a piece of hair behind my ear again. "But if I am left alone with him, I won't be responsible for my actions," he told me. I nodded and connected our lips. His hand slid up to behind my neck, keeping me close. We pulled away short after because of the time.

"Can you just promise me one thing?" I asked as we began to walk to my house. He nodded, dropping my hand and swinging his arm around my shoulder. I slipped my arm around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "That this won't effect us. We've been doing great lately, Troy. We're finally past this, and I just don't want my mistake coming back to haunt me to put me and you in a bad place again," I told him, stopping momentarily on the sidewalk outside my house.

Troy turned his body to mine and nodded slightly, sliding his hand up and down my side. "Don't worry about it, Brie," he assured me, leaning forward to kiss my forehead lightly. "We're going to be fine, and get through his week. Then he will leave and all of this will be behind us," he added.

"Can you just do me one favor?" I asked and didn't wait for his response. "Don't get into a fight with him, because it will ruin Serena's 'special week' and I don't know if I can keep you alive if you do that," I told him, running a hand through his hair. He laughed and started walking me up to the house.

Before we could get to the door, it opened, revealing Alex who had an annoyed look on his face. "What took so long? Mami, Gabi and Troy are here!" he called into the house. I sighed and shook my head, pulling Troy into the house. I laced our hands together, and walked in front of Troy, moving his arm over my shoulder so he was really close to me.

"Mija, do you know how late you are?" Mami asked as soon as she saw me, and slipped her purse onto her shoulder. "Of course, Troy dear, I don't blame you," she said to Troy. I heard a faint chuckle behind me and I stomped on his foot with my heel causing him to wince. She grabbed my free hand and pulled me and Troy over to who I am guessing are Kris' parents. "Charlotte, Peter, this is my very late daughter Gabriella, and her long time boyfriend Troy," she introduced us.

I smiled and reluctantly dropped Troy's hand to move forward and hug them. Troy hugged Charlotte and shook hands with Peter. "So, Gabriella, my son Robbie tells me he met you on the cruise he went on with his friend," she said, and I nodded.

"Yeah, we met and hung out a little bit with my friend who came with us," I told her. Um, where is he? The thought immediately left me as I saw him come into view. He walked right up to me and hugged me. I faked a smile and hugged him for a second before pulling away. "Hey, Robbie. Long time no see. Ah, this is my boyfriend, Troy," I introduced them, stepping back next to Troy, and lacing my hand with his and squeezed it gently. They had an awkward stare. "Um, Mami, didn't you say we were running late?" I asked her, giving her a pointed look that said 'let's get the hell out of here now' but she didn't know why.

She nodded anyways. "Yes, your father is meeting us there. But we seem to have not enough cars to get there. Troy, can you take Gabi in your car?" she asked, looking towards Troy. He nodded slightly. "Great, now Gabriella, I want you to go straight there, we are already late. If you are even a minute late.." she went on lecturing me, but I was more focused on Troy.

"Yeah, Mami, we got it. We'll meet you there," I told her, pulling on Troy's hand and out the door. We were silent as we made our way to his car. Once we got inside, I linked my hand with Troy's, and set our hands in my lap, then began to play with his hand absentmindedly. "Babe, please talk to me," I pleaded, looking over at him as we pulled out of the neighborhood. I don't know what he is feeling. Part of me wouldn't mind seeing Robbie again, like way, way, way, way into the future. You know, when you see someone from your past at the market and you say 'Oh, hey I knew you once' and they are like 'yeah, good times, remember?' and you don't. You end the conversation with 'keep in touch!' and you never do. Yeah, we had fun on the cruise, and we became kinda sorta friends. But another part of me realized that the only reason I hung out with him and Darren so much was because us all hanging out together kept my mind off Troy. It's mean, and I didn't even know that I was doing it. But that is the truth.

We stopped at a red light and he sighed before turning to me. "I really don't know what to say, Brie," he replied. At least he used my nickname. When he uses my real name it's either because we are having a serious talk, or we are fighting. "There is nothing I can do about him being here. He is Kris' Best Man and you're the Maid of Honor." He gripped the steering wheel so hard his knuckles started to turn white. "And I don't want to get into a fight about it, because it will be about nothing something either of us can do anything about. He'll be gone in what, five days?" he asked.

He pulled into the restaurant parking lot, and as soon as he parked, I took my seat belt off and and turned in my seat so I was facing him. "Yeah, he'll be gone in five days, and I don't want these days to be complete and total hell for you," I told him, running my free hand through his hair. Troy sighed and leaned his forehead against mine.

"There is your mom's mini van," he mumbled, pulling away and getting out of the car. I got out of my side and met him at the front of the car, linking our hands. "Oh, and babe," he said as we started walking towards the restaurant doors. I looked over at him. "It won't be total hell, you're here," he told me. I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder as we walked.

My mom introduced Kris' parents along with Robbie to my dad. "Hey, Papi," I greeted, and hugged him for a moment. A grin formed on his face at the fact that I hugged him. I can't be mad at my dad forever, no matter what he did. I cheated on the person I love, too. Even though they were completely different scenarios, it still happened.

Five long minutes later, and after about four tables being put together, we all began to sit down, and I made sure Robbie was a bit down the table from me and Troy. The reason my mom picked the Club House is because they have like an arcade area. She figured that while her and Papi get to know Kris' parents, us kids can bond with Robbie. Yeah, right. So as soon as we ordered, us kids immediately went to the arcade side.

Guys, being the guys immediately went over to those racing games where you have the whole steering-wheel and pedals. "Hey, Troy, you wanna race?" Felix called over from the game. Troy looked over at me.

"Hey, I don't care. I never win those things. I'll be with Jaymi, Serena, and Belle playing DDR," I told him. It probably isn't a good idea to play DDR in heels. Ouch. You are like stomping the whole time. He nodded, kissed me on the cheek and ran over to my brothers, Kris, and Robbie. That is probably not a good combination. But as long as he is cool with it, I am too. "Okay, I officially suck at this game," I told Serena, stepping off the DDR stage thing about ten minutes later because I lost horribly and moved over to lean against the wall and watch Belle and Jaymi play against each other. "I'm going to go and see if the guys are still playing that racing game," I said, and Serena came with me. Which they still were. What is with guys and those games? It's like some huge competition. It is so unrealistic anyways.

"Who is winning?" Serena asked, coming up behind Kris chair. They all mumbled Troy grumpily. He smiled from his seat, making a turn, and Felix swore from his seat.

"He has won three times in a row and I refuse to stop until he loses," Lucas said, stomping on his gas pedal. See? They are all so competitive. I smiled, getting an idea. The sooner Troy loses, the sooner I can have him back from this brainwashing game, and we can go do something else.

I walked up behind his chair and noticed he was on the edge of it, biting his lip. He crossed the finish line, and thrust his hands up. "Ha, that's four!" he announced. It wasn't a question whether they were going to play again, they all just put four coins into the slots again. I swung my leg over the back of his seat so I was sitting behind him. Troy looked behind him, and smiled. "Babe, what are you doing?" he asked, hitting the green ready button.

"Don't sound so accusing. I am just watching my boyfriend beat my brothers at a race. Is that allowed?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his middle. He just shook his head and leaned back against me. I smiled and put my chin on his shoulder so I could see the screen of the game. As soon as the game started, Troy's foot was down on the gas pedal, and he was turning the steering-wheel like a crazy person. "You're really good at this," I murmured into his ear in a low voice, and deliberately let my lips close around his ear. I felt his body begin to slump against me and my smile got wider. I heard Serena laugh behind me. She knows what I am doing. I gave her the shh sign and went back to Troy. "You know, you're good at a lot of things," I whispered, leaving a kiss below his ear.

His grip on the steering-wheel loosened, and his foot on the gas pedal lifted a bit. "Uh-huh," he replied, his voice low. I made a slutty move and slid my hands up to his thighs in front of me. Technically, it is okay to make a slutty move on your boyfriend, it doesn't make you slutty, it makes you, um, friendly with him. "Brie, what are you doing?" he asked, looking back at me for a second. Ooh, his focus is changing. Nice!

"Nothing," I answered, and his head turned back to the screen. Big red numbers started counting down from five and Troy is still in first. Shit. I slid my hands down so they were in his inner thigh region and squeezed. "But I am good at a lot of things too," I said into his ear, and my tongue flicked out and came in contact with his ear. In the last second Vince's car flew in front of his and beat him to the finish line. "Yes!" I exclaimed, thrusting my own hands up.

Troy turned around and gave me a fake glare. "You are a little cheater!" he accused, and grabbed my waist, pulling me into his lap as I laughed, and Serena applauded me. "That wasn't very nice you know," he mentioned as my brothers got up and left, along with Kris and Robbie. Now that someone else won, they were fine with finding something else to play. "And you know I always get revenge," he told me, making me gulp. He turned me forward, and opened his legs so I fell down in between them. "Now, you're going to play," he whispered into my ear, putting more coins into the slots.

"Troy, I suck at this game," I confessed, leaning back against his chest, and let him pick out my car and stuff. I noticed that Serena, Belle, and Alex got into some empty chairs to play against me. His arm wrapped around my waist and I felt him shrug behind me. "You, know I wasn't lying when I told you that I suck at this game," I told him, putting my hands at ten and two on the steering-wheel.

I felt his kiss my neck softly. "I'll help," he whispered, and his hands hands slipped over top of mine, and linked our fingers loosely. When Go! flashed on the screen, I pressed down on the metal pedal. His head leaned against mine as he turned the wheel with my hands. Slowly, his hands slipped off mine, and went to my wrists, still guiding the wheel. "You're not that bad," he murmured into my ear, dropping his hands. No! Bad sign. His hands gently ran up my outer thighs, and down to my knees. When the count down began for the race to be over I was in fifth, and lost terribly.

"You, know," I started, turning my head to look at him. "That wasn't very good revenge," I told him, and got up, holding my hand out for him to get up. He swung his arm around my shoulder from behind me, pulling me back against him.

"Who says that was my revenge?" he asked, whispering in my ear. "Brie, do you really think I am stupid enough to do it in front of your brothers?" he asked, and we stopped at the mini indoor basketball court that had walls made of glass so you could see in. My brothers were already inside playing. Well, Marcus and Lucas were. I vaguely remember Alex running by us, and jumping on Felix's back. I'm sorry, I think it is so cute when the older brothers bond with Alex and Vince. There is a little age gap, and its good to know that they are still close. One, two, three: aww.

I smiled, looking across the room. "Look, one of those picture things," I mentioned, pulling Troy over to it, and sticking a five dollar bill into the slot before tugging him inside. Troy wrapped his arm around my waist, and I leaned my head against his shoulder for the first picture. Come on, everyone knows you have to take at least one normal picture, the rest are the ones you either make out in, or make funny faces. I hooked one of my legs over his after the first flash and kissed the corner of his mouth for the second one. He instantly turned to me and pressed his lips against mine. My hand floated up to his hair and noticed how almost ten more flashes went off.

"That's it?" Troy asked, pulling away a minute or so later. I laughed, and stuck my hand outside the curtain, and grabbed the little slip of pictures before ducking back inside. There were ten small pictures, and I could only show my brothers three of them. The first one where we are both smiling at the camera, and two others where my hands were in his hair, and we were just looking at each other. The other ones were of us kissing.

"They are so cute," I commented, ripping them in half. "Here," I said, handing five of them to him. "Put them in your locker next year or something." He shook his head and stuffed them into his pocket as I did the same. Troy lifted my legs off his lap, and pushed the curtain back before getting out. He held his hand out for me, and tugged me out with him. "What else do you want to do that doesn't involve me losing, because I hate to lose," I asked, looking around at the many child-like games that my siblings were playing like they were five. Small things entertain us Montez's. He he.

Troy must have saw something because he started pulling on my hand. I went along behind him, and noticed Robbie staring at us as he talked to Vince. I looked away and tried to figure out where Troy was taking me to. We ended up on the other side of the room completely, at a pool table that was deserted. "Pool!" he said excitedly. I laughed at him cuteness and took the stick he extended out for me.

"To tell you the truth, babe, I have never played this game," I confessed, and he looked at me like I am crazy. "What? I haven't. I get the gist of the game, but I don't know how to shoot or anything," I explained, lifting up the stick for effect. He put his stick back on the wall, and began to rack up the balls in the triangle thing. After that he walked up behind me, wrapped his hand around mine where it was holding the stick.

"The first thing you have to do is break," he told me, slipping the stick out of my hand, and he bent over the table, hit the white ball, breaking all the rest apart. "Okay, come here," he ordered, I being ever so obedient, did as I was told. Okay, for this once I did what I was told. I stood in front of him as he guided, and looked at the table. Now what? "Now, you gotta bend over like this," he said, putting his arm across my back, and bent over with me, his arm laying on top of mine so our hands where both guiding the pool stick. I kinked my eyebrow and looked back at him. "What?" he asked, laughing, and he pulled me tighter against him as he told me how to shoot it.

I shivered as his hand ran up and down my side as he explained it to me. I turned my head to him. "Are you still teaching me how to play, or is this the start of your revenge?" I asked in a whisper, as his thumb slipped under my shirt.

He shrugged, and we both dropped the stick and stood up straight, he quickly pinned my body against the edge of the pool table. "Does it really matter?" he asked in return, and his fingers slipped under my shirt. I shook my head hopping back onto the pool table, and opening my legs for him to walk into. Instead of trying to actually get revenge like I thought he would, he just wrapped an arm around my waist, and his free hand threaded into my hair.

"How are you holding up tonight?" I asked in a low voice, looking up at him, and ran a hand up and down his bulging bicep. He gave me a slight shrug and stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Hey," I started, wrapping my hands around his wrists. "Don't do that, don't pull away," I murmured, extending my thumbs down into his pockets to rub the back of his hands. "I want to know what you are feeling, I know it is girly but I am a girl. At least you kicked his ass in racing," I reminded him with a smile on my face.

He chuckled and pulled his hand out oy my pockets and set them on my shoulders. I slipped my hands into the back pockets of his jeans and pulled him closer. "To tell you the truth, Brie, I really don't want to talk about it," he confessed, and started to massage my shoulders gently. "I mean, he is here, and so far he hasn't said anything about what happened on the cruise, and if he keeps doing that then this little visit won't be a problem," he explained. I took in a deep breath. It just doesn't seem that easy.

"I'll stop bringing it up as long as you promise that if anything bothers you, you tell me okay?" I asked, leaning forward to kiss the edge of his mouth. He nodded and rested his forehead against mine. "Good," I said and pressed my lips against his. His hand moved up from my shoulder to the back of my neck and tugged me closer. We were interrupted by an awkward cough behind us.

I pulled away and peaked over his shoulder. Robbie. "Ah, your mom told me to come and find you. The food is back at the table," he said and backed up away from the room before turning around to walk away.

I hopped off the table and linked our hands together. "Come on, boyfriend. Time to join the mob that is my family," I mumbled, tugging on his arm to make him start moving. He reluctantly did, but stayed trailing behind me. "Yummy!" I exclaimed seeing my food, and sat down. I, being the child that I am, ordered chicken fingers and french fries. Food of the Gods as I say. You can never go wrong with it.

"You are such a dork," Vince commented, and I threw a frie at him before sticking my tongue out at him. "Yeah, that's mature," he mumbled, taking a bite of the fry. Why do boys always do that? Eat the food you throw at them. You are suppose to squeal like a girl and throw it back. Well, seeing as they are boys, they probably wouldn't squeal like a girl and throw it back. Ooh, now I get it.

-

"I'll be back, I promise," I told Troy, kissing him goodbye at his car in his driveway. "Serena probably just wants to freak out about something for ten minutes, then I will calm her down and be back," I explained. As soon as we got back home from the restaurant, we didn't even get out of the car before Serena texted me and told me she absolutely needed me.

He nodded, pressing his lips against mine for a second. "Hurry up," he mumbled, leaning down and kissing my neck softly. I nodded as I backed away from him and made my way to my house.

As I walked across the street, I noticed someone sitting on the steps. Robbie. I sighed and stopped in front of him. "I was beginning to wonder when you were going to want to talk to me," I commented, crossing my arms over my chest. Robbie stood up and nodded. "Look, I want to thank you for not doing anything to Troy tonight. You could have and been a dick, but you didn't. So, thank you," I told him. He nodded again. "Can you do anything else besides nod?" I asked.

"Yeah," he answered. Is that all he can say. "I take it that you told Troy what happened," he mentioned, his eyes boring wholes into mine. I nodded. "And, he must have forgiven you, because you are still together," he put together. I nodded again. "Is all you can do is nod?" he asked in return. Touche.

"Once I explained to Troy what happened, and why I did it, we worked through it," I explained aloud. "I know this sounds lame, but I hope we can be friends," I offered, giving him a small smile. He snorted. "Robbie, we can't be anything more. I'm with Troy, what more do you want?" I asked, throwing my hands up in surrender.

He took a step closer, and I fought the urge to take a step back. "We kissed, Gabriella," he reminded me. Yeah, like I forgot. "And you say you didn't feel anything, but I did," he confessed. Whoa! Huh?

"I didn't say anything. I told you the truth, I didn't feel anything okay? I love Troy, I want to be with Troy, no, I have to be with Troy. As mean as this sounds, kissing you was like kissing my best friends Ryan or Chad goodbye. I felt nothing. That is how I feel, and you can't make me feel anything different," I told him. Doesn't he get it? Before I knew what was happening, he grabbed me by the shoulders and kissed me. As soon as I got over the initial shock I pushed him away and wiped my lips off with the back of my hand. "Robbie, what the hell are you doing?!" I exclaimed. I turned to leave and saw a figure on the sidewalk. Troy. I sent a glare behind me and walked as fast as I could to Troy.

He held something out for me. "I found your phone in my car. Serena keeps texting you," he told me, and walked around me to get to Robbie. Yeah, he saw.

I quickly stuffed my phone into my pocket as I sped walked to stop Troy. "Troy, no, don't do this," I pleaded, stepping in front of him and grabbing his arm. He didn't even acknowledge me. Not a good sign. "Troy!" I called as he met Robbie. He didn't even say anything before he pulled back his fist and punched Robbie in the nose.

* * *

**Sorry this is late. Really. I had more trouble writing this than I thought I would. Don't worry, more Robbiella coming up later. **

**I am going to see HSM3 tomorrow. Yay! For the second time. I hope the next chapter is up soon. It should be. I kinda know what I want to happen. The next chapter might be Serena's wedding. Not sure.**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	30. Come Together

**Okay, when I said more Robbiella to come, you all lashed out. You'll see what I mean later. Plus, this love triangle thing isn't really a love triangle because Gabriella doesn't like Robbie like that. At all. I hope you all got that. **

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like it. Keep reviewing, I love the feedback. **

**Oh, and someone asked how long this story is going to be. I am ending it as they leave for college, the the SEQUEL starts when they graduate from college and all come home. But, senior is going to be broken up a lot, like a lot of this many weeks laters, or maybe even months. I wanna do Gabriella and Troy's birthdays, plus holidays, and prom and stuff. Plus, I have a good storyline I thought of that I think is amazing. **

**Just so you know, I don't write fights well, so use your imagination.  
**

**Review please.

* * *

  
**

He roller-coaster, he got early warning  
He got muddy water, he one mojo filter  
He say "One and one and one is three"  
Got to be good-looking cos he's so hard to see  
Come together right now over me

Oh  
Come together  
Yeah come together  
Yeah come together

-- Come Together, by The Beatles

* * *

Robbie stumbled back from the force of Troy's punch, clutching his nose. It looked like blood was pouring out. Troy shook off his hand and I saw that his knuckles were bleeding. Robbie quickly recovered and made his hand into a fist before swinging it at Troy's chin, causing me to gasp. "Guys, stop it!" I pleaded, and began to walk towards them, but Troy lunged forward and tackled Robbie to the ground. "Troy!" I exclaimed, why do guys have to turn it into this? He pinned Robbie to the ground and punched him a couple more times before Robbie kicked him off him and they rolled around on the ground for a couple more minutes while I started to try and stop them by yelling. It didn't work very well. "Stop!" I shouted as Felix and Kris ran out the front door and got in the middle of them. I didn't listen as Felix asked what was going on, I just went over and knelt down beside Troy. He was wiping the blood he felt off his face. I ran my hand down his cheek, but he winced and I pulled away. "Are you okay?" I asked him, holding my hand out as I got up, to help him up too. Felix looked at me for answers. "Why don't you ask Robbie? I'm taking him home, I'll be back later. Tell Serena I'm sorry, okay Kris?" I asked, and wrapped Troy's arm around my shoulders and helped him walk.

We were silent on our slow walk back to Troy's house. Troy winced every couple steps and I knew it was because Robbie got Troy off him by kicking him in the ribs. Dick. I opened the back door to his house and sat him down on a stool at the counter. Then I went to the medicine cabinet to grab the the disinfectant. His legs were open so I moved in between them, dabbing a napkin on the top of the bottle.

"This might sting," I told him, moving some hair out of his eyes, before pressing the napkin to his various cuts, causing him to wince. I ignored him as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer. "Do you have any other cuts?" I asked him softly, and he held up his hands, where his knuckles were still bleeding. I picked up a clean napkin and wiped away the blood before applying disinfectant. When I was done, I moved away from him, and threw away the napkins, plus put away the bottle of medicine. I walked back to him, and began to unbutton his shirt, and he helped my shrugging it off then pulled off his plain white T that was underneath. His stomach was already bruising. I ran my fingers over his chest. "Do you think any of your ribs might be broken?" I asked.

He shook his head in 'no'. "No, I've had two broken ribs before, I know how it feels," he replied, and I kinked my eyebrow in response before remembering that when he was a kid and he fell out of a tree, he broke his leg and two ribs in the fall. My hand was still on his chest, and he set his hand on top of mine. "So, I am guessing you are mad," he stated, it wasn't a question. I opened my mouth to say something, but closed it after a second. "Babe, he kissed you!" he reminded me.

"I know that Troy," I said, shaking my head. "But you didn't have to punch him and probably brake his nose!" I told him. "He is the Best Man of my sisters wedding. I specifically told you not to fight him. Couldn't you just get in a screaming match like girls?" I asked, pulling my hand out from under his and crossed my arms over my chest.

Troy stood up and set a hand on my shoulders. "We are not girls, so no," he answered. Okay, now is not the time to be smart, buddy. "Plus, he kissed you," he repeated. "He deserved it. If it makes you feel better I will apologize to his parents and Serena and Kris. But I do not feel sorry for doing it," he told me. "Please, don't be mad at me," he whispered, sliding his hands down to mine, and lacing them together.

I sighed and squeezed his hands gently. "I'm not exactly mad at you directly. I'm mad at Robbie. He shouldn't have kissed me, he shouldn't have done anything like that to me. I told him how I feel, that I am in love with you, and have to be with you. He should have just accepted it, and said we could be friends. It didn't have to escalate to more," I told him. I leaned in and kissed him gently. He smiled and pressed me against me, before wincing. I pulled away and chuckled. "Okay, Superman, go take a shower, I'll be in your room," I ordered, letting go of his hands slowly. He shook his head at the Superman comment, and walked towards the stairs. I sighed walking into his room and fell down onto his bed. Serena is going to kill me for ruining her special week, and for not telling her I kissed a boy on the cruise. I took my phone out of my pocket and turned it off quickly, ignoring the incoming texts number.

I was taking my heels off ten minutes later when Troy walked into his room with just a towel around his waist. "Did you clean my room?" he asked, a laugh in his voice as he looked around the room. Okay, maybe I did clean his room kinda. I just put the dirty clothes in the hamper, and folded or hung up the clean clothes. I was bored. "You are really weird," he mentioned, pulling on boxers underneath his towel, then let the towel drop. He hopped into a pair of basketball shorts and then walked over to me. My eyes immediately drifted to his bruised stomach, and ran my hand over it again as I did earlier. He must have noticed my worried gaze because he gently pushed me onto my back and towered over me on all fours. "I feel fine, Brie," he assured me, and kissed the corner of my mouth. "I promise. Besides, Robbie came off worse," he told me, a smirk on his face.

I shook my head and ran a hand through his hair. "Even though you guys shouldn't have been fighting in the first place, you looked sexy after, with the whole bad boy look," I confessed and he shook his wet hair out over me, causing me to scrunch my face up. "Thanks for that, really," I mumbled, wiping the droplets off my face. He laughed and gently lowered his body down on top of mine. "You know, you probably just got my shirt wet," I mentioned, remembering that his chest was still a little wet.

"You don't care," he stated, he knows me so well. "If you really think it was that sexy, I should punch guys more often," he said, and I glared at him. "Come on, you said you like the whole bad boy thing. I could go all Danny Zuko on you and wear leather pants, but only if you promise to do the same," he teased. I rolled my eyes and my hand brushed his wet hair off his forehead.

"I didn't mean for you to go all _Grease_ on me, I just meant you look sexy with the whole rugged look, and all scruffy," I corrected, smiling as he began to kiss from the side of my mouth to my jaw line and further down.

A little over an hour later found us both fully unclothed and trying to control our breathing. "Mmm, I missed you," Troy mumbled against my neck as he layed on top of me. We haven't been together, together in over a week because Serena has been having me do everything for her, causing me to collapse of exhaustion in Troy's arms at night. He really didn't mind, because our relationship isn't ruled by sex, but I missed it too.

"I missed you too," I replied, playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "Do you want to hear a really corny secret?" I asked, whispering in his ear. He removed his lips from my neck that he was kissing gently, and multiple times before nodding. "When ever we make love, and sometimes when you kiss me, I mean like really kiss me to where my insides turn to mush and I can't think straight, it makes my toes curl," I confessed, and he rested his forehead against mine as his mouth formed into a smirk.

"Really?" he asked, his eyes bright. I laughed and nodded. "I wanna.." he veered off before pulling me into a heated kiss, and I pulled him as close to me as possible by his neck. He kissed me so thoroughly that my insides did turn to mush, and I couldn't think straight, and to the point where I wasn't sure if I could remember how to breathe right. As we kissed, his hand gently ran up and down my thigh before he hooked it under my knee and pulled so it was bent. I moaned as his tongue massaged mine, and I felt him trail his hand from my knee down to my foot. He picked it up, and his hand slide down to my toes to feel that they were indeed curled. He ripped his mouth away from mine, causing me to whimper. He sat up, pulling my foot into the air as he did. I pulled a sheet across my chest that was now cold because he wasn't laying on me anymore. "It does happen!" he said like a five year old that did something right.

I tugged my foot out of his grip before grabbed his arm and pulled him back down so he was on top of me again. "I wasn't lying, you know," I told him, smiling because he still was. "Now, come on, I believe we were right about here," I said, and was about to put my lips on his as his cell phone went off. I groaned.

"Hold your horses, babe, I know that I am a good kisser," he started saying as he reached out for his cell phone on his bedside table. "Why is your sister calling me?" he asked, showing the screen that was flashing Serena. I sighed and started to wiggle out from underneath him, but he kept me there.

"I turned my cell phone off because I wanted to spend some time with you. I have hardly hung out with our friends this week, let alone you," I told him, making him slide off me onto his side. I reached down onto the floor next to us to grab my matching bra and panties to slip them on before I got out of bed.

Troy let a small groan escape his lips as I did so, causing me to look over at him questioningly. "Its so depressing when you get dressed," he explained, and I laughed before kissing him gently on the lips. I got out of the bed to hop into my pants, then I put on my blouse and started to button it up. I sat down on the bed to slip on my heels. Troy must have set up, because my hair fell onto my back and I felt kisses on the back of my neck. "Don't go," he whispered.

I smiled, leaning back into him. "I have to, babe. I may have forgiven you for acting like a Neanderthal, but my sister hasn't. She is still pissed that you beat up the Best Man of her wedding," I reminded him, standing up to look at myself in the mirror. I picked up the brush on his dresser then proceeded to run it through my hair. "Do I look like I just had sex?" I asked, turning to him.

He shook his head and reached out to grab my hand then tugged me down onto my knees next to the bed so I was at the same height as him. "You look like you just had really great sex," he corrected, and I frowned. It was probably true, but I didn't want my family to know that. That is just weird and gross on so many levels. He pulled me into a kiss I quickly fell into, looping my arms around his neck as he cupped my cheek. I was tempted to crawl back in the bed when his phone went off again.

"Mmm, saved by the bell," I murmured, standing up and walking over to the door. "I'll call you later and let you know whether you should avoid Serena until the reception," I said turning around to look at him. "I love you."

Troy nodded. "I love you, too," he replied like always and I smiled closing the door behind me. I sped walked back my house. As soon as I walked in, I was mobbed by family that must have arrived when we were at the restaurant, most of them are staying in hotels because they know to stay away from Hurricane Serena.

"Gabi!" Adrianna yelled seeing me, I didn't comprehend much more as her body slammed into mine, hugging me. "What was with the fight outside? I didn't see it, but we got here as Kris was carrying that Robbie kid into the house. Was is over you?" she asked rapidly.

I smiled at my cousin. "Ads, I love you, but I really have to talk to Serena before she goes Micheal Meyers on Troy," I told her, stepping out of her arms. "I'll come find you later, or better yet come find me before you guys go back to the hotel," I said, walking towards the kitchen looking for Serena, Isabelle, or Kris. Robbie, Peter, and Charlotte are staying in a hotel. I didn't see the rental car outside, so I am guessing they aren't here. Like I guessed, my siblings, Mami, and Kris were in the kitchen. "Hi," I greeted, they all whipped their heads at me so fast most of them grabbed their necks from the muscle they pulled.

"I think you have some explaining to do, since we couldn't get anything out of Robbie," Mami said, pointing at the free chair that was in the middle of Vince and Felix. I quickly sat down in it. "So, explain. Now," she demanded. I opened my mouth to start, but she started talking again. "Do you realize what Robbie's face looks like? He is in the wedding, Gabriella, not just attending, if you remember. How the hell could this happen?" she asked.

I didn't know if I wanted to tell the whole story, but it is kinda needed to show them that Troy isn't the blame. Robbie is. And kinda me. I took in a deep breath. "Okay, as most of you know now, I met Robbie on the cruise," I started, and they nodded. "Long story cut short, Taylor told me I had to kiss another guy to make sure what I feel with Troy is special, and to tell you the truth Robbie was kinda just there. One thing led to another and I kissed him. But I didn't feel anything, which means what I have with Troy is special so, yay. I didn't know he was your brother," I said, looking over at Kris who gave me a curt nod. "So, it was a shock when Vince ran over and told me the Best Man was Robbie. Oh, yeah, Vince knows all this. I had to tell Troy, because he knows the whole story, how he reacted to what I did is a whole different thing I don't want go get into. Anyways, Robbie avoided us all night, and I was grateful, because Troy was on edge all night. But then you," I pointed at Serena. "Needed me home, so I came, and Robbie was out front. We talked, and I said sorry. One thing led to another, and he kissed me. I did not kiss back, by the way, I pushed him away and asked what he was doing. I turned around to go back to Troy's because I was pissed, but he was behind me, because I forgot my phone. So he obviously saw what happened, being a guy he was beyond pissed. I couldn't stop him from coming up to meet Robbie, compared to him I weigh like fifteen pounds. Seriously, the boy is all muscle." I was rambling, but I am nervous. "From there they got into the fight, again I couldn't do anything, then you guys broke it up, and I brought Troy home. You should see his stomach, its all bruises," I finished, breathing heavy. "Oh, and I am really sorry," I added. "So is Troy. Yeah, I'm done now."

"Do you tell me anything?!" Isabelle exclaimed, crossing her arms. "I am your sister you know, I might be able to help more than Vince. I know you two are all tight and like have your own little Montez club, but I feel seriously unused here!" she told me. Huh? We all looked at her like she was crazy. "What? It's true. She doesn't tell me anything. Oh wait, she told me about one problem she was having at our girls night in. About Britney who was all over Troy, and Gabi complained that all her relationship with Troy was turning into was fighting and sex. I gave her advice, talk, not have sex. And what did she do? She had sex with him! Like three hours later!" she just about yelled.

My face turned red. "Isabelle can you just shut up! And I told you we talked before we.. you know. Oh God, I really just need to move into Sharpay's," I mumbled to myself. Then I proceeded to bang my head against the table. I was stopped by Vince who grabbed my shoulders and yanked me up so I was sitting normally. "So, how is Robbie's nose?" I asked, and they all just stared at me.

Kris answered, taking pity on me. "It's not broken," he told me. Um, I guess that is good. "It will be swollen for the wedding though," he added. Can someone else talk please? I am dying here. Finally, Serena spoke.

"I was going to to rip all your hair out and kill you for letting your boyfriend beat up the Best Man of my wedding, but after that story, I'm not sure if I can," she said. She looked over at Kris and back to me. "From what I have seen from Robbie before the fight, I like him. But he should know not to kiss someone in a relationship, especially when they don't want you to," Serena told me. "I'm sure with the right amount of make up against his will, we can cover up his face nicely," she finished. I smiled, jumping out of my seat, and I ran over to hug her. I kept saying thank you over and over again. "Just do me a favor, chica, keep Troy and Robbie apart until the wedding please?" she asked, and I nodded. "Okay, me and Kris have to go over to the hotel and tell his parents what really happened, so they will know what actually happened," she said, getting up. Kris got up with her, hugged me, then left.

"Anybody else mad at me?" I asked, and only noticed now that most of the guys left while I was hugging Serena, or probably when Isabelle was spouting off about my sex life. And I don't blame them. I don't want to hear about theirs.

Mami stood up, and shook her head. "Please, no more fights this week," she asked, and I nodded. "Good, now I need to find somewhere to stick your cousins JJ and Ana. Them, along with your uncle and aunt decided to stay in the house. And I know enough not to put Ana is the same room as you," she mumbled more to herself than me. I laughed and watched her leave the kitchen, only leaving Isabelle in the room, who was still huffing because I don't tell her enough apparently.

"Hey, Belle, why don't you sleep in my room, we put Ana in your room, and we can stay up tonight so you can tell me all about Ben and I can tell you whats going on in my life?" I proposed, causing her face to break out into a smile while nodding. "Come on, lets tell Mami where to put the Wicked Montez of the South."

-

I walked up to Troy's house the next day around one, after having lunch with Taylor, Kelsi, and Sharpay for almost two and a half hours because I had to tell them about all the drama last night. I didn't get to call Troy last night, but I did send a text telling him he didn't have to go to sleep with one eye open. I found him bent down over his car, the hood open, fixing something. He was wearing old ripped jeans, with a plain white T. I walked up behind him and ran a hand over his back, that he didn't even flinch at. It's not fair when you are trying to sneak up on someone and they don't freak out at all.

"Hey, babe," he greeted, straightening his back out while wiping his hands off on a rag. "What?" he asked because I was staring at him. "I can sense when you are coming, you did call me Superman last night, so maybe it is a super power. You are like my own Lois Lane," he told me. I laughed and got up on my tippy toes to kiss him.

"I think Lois Lane is a bit to uptight for me, but whatever. But you should be happy to know that I explained to my family everything that led to you beating the shit out of Robbie, and you won't die. I did tell Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi what happened, so you should be expecting calls from the guys congratulating you on beating up another guy," I told him, and he laughed, nodding. "Did your car die or something?" I asked, referring to the fact that he is working on it.

He shook his head, lifting up the hood a little bit more, causing the metal stick to fall, and let it slam shut. He then proceeded to finish wiping off his hands, and sat down on the hood. "Nah, I just needed to fix something, if my dad did two things for me it was teach me how to play basketball, and how to fix a car properly," he said, throwing the ran on the ground behind me. I walked in between his legs and looped my arms around his neck.

"Well, you look sexy doing both, so you should thank him for me," I replied, and Troy chuckled. "Three days until the wedding, and four days until my house is cleared out of all relatives and my life returns to normal," I informed him, playing with the hair at the name of his hair. "So, I have a question for you," I stated, and his eyes locked on mine. "What do you want for your birthday?" I asked.

He laughed, and pulled me so I was sitting on his left leg. "My birthday isn't for two more months," he reminded me, and began climbing up the hood of the car so we were sitting on the windshield. I slid off his leg and looked up and the clear blue sky, my back against the glass. "You don't have to worry about it yet." Troy's arm wrapped around my shoulders, tugging me into his side.

"Yes, I do. I might have to look for a while, because I don't know what you want. That is why I am asking for ideas," I told him, my hand ran up and down his stomach, before pulling up his shirt to look at it. It looked really bad, his usual tan skin was purple and blue. "Ouch," I gasped to myself more than him. When I see Robbie for the rehearsal in two days, I am going to poke him in the nose. Hopefully it will hurt. "Troy, are you sure a rib isn't broken or anything?" I asked, my fingers lighting caressing his chest.

He nodded. "Yeah, I remember what it feels like, Brie. Its just sore, I already took a couple Advil, so I hardly feel it. If I broke a rib, it would hurt to breathe," he told me. I picked up my head and bent down two kiss it gently. I was quickly tugged back to the glass, and he was kissing me like he did yesterday when I told him it made my toes curl. I smiled, and lifted my leg up to move and straddle him, but his hand came down and made it so I couldn't do that. I tried to pull away and ask what he was doing, but his tongue slid into my mouth, making me forget everything. He pulled away out of no where, and I just stayed there, blinking my eyes and trying to form a coherent thought. "You know, Brie, with the fight yesterday, I never got my revenge," he reminded me. Shit. He then got off the hood, pulling me to the edge, and got in the middle of my legs, lacing our fingers together. "And when you left last night, I had plenty of time to think of good revenge." Uh-oh. "Do you want to know what I thought of?" he asked.

"Or," I interrupted. "You could say that the fact you aren't going to die because I talked my sister out of it, I don't have to receive revenge," I said, scooting as far to the edge of the hood so I was pressed up against him. He unlinked our hands, and hooked his underneath my knees, tugging on them, causing me to fall against the hood on my back.

He leaned over me, pinning my hands over my head. "No, I don't think so," he replied, kissing me lightly. "So, my plan is to torture you by holding out on sex for a while," he informed me. HUH? I blinked at him like I didn't hear him right. Before I could respond, a loud whistle was heard, and Troy unpinned me, turning around.

"Hoops!" Chad yelled, running over, a basketball in his hand. "I am going to ignore what position you guys were in and focus on the fact you kicked some guys ass last night!" he said as I hopped off the car. Troy laughed, walking over to him, and took the basketball out of his hands.

I began walking back to my house, but Troy saw me. "Hey, where are you going?" he asked, causing me to turn around as he made a three pointer into the hoop that his mom recently installed last week.

I shrugged. "There are some wedding preparations going on at my house I should be taking part in. Plus, I really don't want to be tortured by you right now, the further I am away from you the better, right?" I asked, before turning back around and began walking again. I heard light laughter, and they started a game. I entered my house and slammed the door behind me. "Serena, Isabelle!" I yelled, they appeared from the living room a second later. "We have to talk. Now." I need to find my own way to get around his revenge. And if I am going to do that, I am going to need their help.

-

xoxo

-

"Gabriella, you better have your ass down in here in two minutes. I am counting!" Isabelle yelled from the bottom of the steps two days later. Two days of me constantly being at the house, decorating something or reassuring Serena everything will be fine. Two days of me taking Serena and Isabelle's advice of dressing, well, like a ho around Troy whenever I see him. He is liking the fact that I am trying to beat him at his own game, because he just grins like a Cheshire cat and makes out with me. I can't pull away, he would win the kissing Olympics. Plus, his hands are really good too, jeez I am done with subject. It is so depressing. I hopped down the steps, pulling on my black heels. It's the rehearsal where we run through everything that is going to be happening tomorrow, I, being the Maid of Honor have no choice but to attend. The family is just going to sit in the chairs and watch. Troy and Chad decided to come because they were bored.

"I'm here," I huffed, sitting down on the last step, and made sure that my pants weren't inside the straps of my heels. You don't really have to dress up for the rehearsal. But since Troy is coming, I put on skinny jeans and a white flowy top that shows some cleavage. "Let's go," I said, pulling on her hand. Serena was in the kitchen pacing when we walked in. "I'm first right?" I asked, grabbing my bouquet of flowers off the counter. She looked down at my outfit. "What? I wanted to wear a mini skirt, but Robbie is here, I didn't want to be totally slutty in front of him," I explained. The music started, signaling Irina, our second cousin who is the flower girl to walk down.

Serena gave her the basket of flowers. "Don't drop them all at once, okay?" she said, and gave her a gentle push to make her start. She smiled brightly, throwing flowers around, causing me to laugh. Luis, the ring barer was not far behind, practically skipping down the aisle, causing me Isabelle, and Serena to laugh. My turn. I let out a breath and began to slowly walk down the aisle.

I smiled at my mom, who was taking pictures of everything. She has been since everything has started to come together yesterday. Serena is the first one out of us to get married, so we all don't care she was going all motherly on us. My eyes drifted to Troy, who was staring at me intensely. I poked my tongue out at him and Chad, causing them to laugh. I stepped up onto the second step, and Isabelle was on the first. Papi hired a guy to set up tents so we all won't be dying in the New Mexico sun, and another company to put wood down over the basketball court for people to dance. Our back yard is huge, so there is room for the chairs for the wedding, and then when the wedding is over, the chairs are getting rearranged into the table area for the reception. Plus the house is open for mingling, going to the bathroom and whatever.

Serena sped walked down the aisle with Papi on her arm, and I smiled as her eagerness. It is so cute. The Priest walked us through how the ceremony would go. "After Kris, Serena, you will take his ring from little Luis," he explained. "But do not give him the rings until he is about to walk down the aisle. I have seen them disappear, and well, it takes a while to get them back," he told us, and we all laughed. "After we finish your vows, Kris can kiss the bride, then you two will go to Serena's room, I believe, while they rearrange this place into a dining room of sorts. The DJ will announce you two when they are done, and the reception will begin," he finished, closing his bible. Mami ran up as soon as he was done, to ask questions herself. I snuck away from them and made my way over to Troy and Chad.

"You know, I think you should put on your dress, just to make sure it looks right," Troy said as I walked up to them, and he pulled me down to his lap. I threw my flowers down on the chair next to him before looping my arms around his neck. I noticed Chad get up and walk over to the little kids, then start to play with them.

I nodded at Troy's question. "You just want to see what I will look like in it because Sharpay told you that it is sort of revealing," I responded. What do you expect when it is Serena's wedding, and Serena picks out the dresses? I wouldn't call the dress slutty, because it isn't. I actually like it. It is a lavender floor length gown, with a slit up the side, coming up to my thigh. It isn't a halter dress, because it has one shoulder. My right shoulder, with a see through material sleeve. It's kind of hard to explain since I don't know the correct names. I may be getting more fashion forward, but I am not totally Sharpay. Anyways, my shoes are white, matching the fake flowers getting clipped into our hair, and the flowers we are holding are lavender and white.

"That isn't the only reason," Troy admitted as his hand came up to cup my cheek. "She also told me that you look stunningly beautiful in the dress, so I want to see you in it," he told me, leaning in to kiss me softly. I smiled, scooting up his legs and pressing my chest against his. We were interrupted a couple seconds later by an awkward cough. I reluctantly pulled my lips from his, and looked toward the noise. It was Vince.

"Mami told me to stop you guys from making out by telling you that dinner is almost done, and you have to set up the table because it is the rehearsal dinner, and she told me to remind you that after that is the bachelorette party that you have to go to because you are the Maid of Honor. Oh, and Troy has to do the same things only, you know, the bachelor party not the bachelorette party. That would be weird," was all he said before turning around and walking into the house.

I sighed and and moved to get off his lap, but his arms wouldn't budge, instead he got up, and threw me over his shoulder. "Troy!" I squealed as he walked me into the house. "I wasn't trying to run away," I told him, and was set down gently on the kitchen counter. "I have one question, since Robbie is not exactly good at planning a party like Felix is, Felix planned the bachelor party. Do you guys know what you are going to be doing?" I asked, grabbing on to his shoulders, preventing him from moving. He cleared his throat, and looked down. I gasped. "You do know! What are you guys doing?" I asked. "There aren't going to be, like, strippers or anything right?" He grabbed the plates from the cabinet. "Right?" I asked, stealing the plates from his hands.

He laughed slightly. "I really don't know, babe. Felix just told me that it will be the best party of my life, but since me, Chad, Ryan, and Zeke are only seventeen we have a four drink limit. I think Robbie has a limit too. Vince and Alex can only be there until like ten, so what does that tell you?" he asked, running his hands up and down my sides.

"It sounds like Felix is hiring strippers, and you don't care," I replied, walking out to the dining room and began setting the table that my mom put the middle piece in for so it was bigger than before, having enough room for all of us. Well, the little kids have their own little table off to the side because the only thing they have to do is be quiet tomorrow during the ceremony. Besides Luis and Irina. I turned around to grab the remaining to plates, only to find Troy standing there holding them. I roughly took them out of his hands and finished putting them on the table.

I was taking forks out of the utensil drawer when I felt arms wrap around my waist and Troy pinned me to the counter. I ignored him and continued to count forks. "Are you seriously mad because there might be strippers at a bachelor party?" he asked, whispering my my ear. I pretended not to notice his seduction voice and turned around, giving him and exaggerated nod.

"Yes!" I answered. "It's barbaric, and gross. Why does there have to be strippers at a bachelor party? I helped plan Serena's party and we aren't going to watching guys strip!" I told him before wiggling out of his grip and went to the dining room to set the forks down. I turned around and he was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed. "Will you please stop staring at me like you know something I don't?" I asked, brushing by him.

He caught my waist and pulled me against him. "I am staring at you like I know you something because I do know something. I know that this fight you are trying to start is not about strippers that may or may not be at the party tonight," he informed me, backing me up to the counter again then proceeded to lift me up on top of it. "So, do you want to tell me why you are trying to start a fight?" he asked, settling himself in between my legs and ran his hands up and down my outer thighs. I shrugged. "You can do better than that, Brie."

I huffed, crossing my arms. "I am sexually stressed, and you won't do anything about it!" I declared, and only noticed now that the kitchen door was open and Vince, Alex, and Isabelle were standing there with shocked faces.

"That's gross," Alex mumbled.

"I did not need to hear that," Vince put in.

Isabelle grabbed their arms to pull them out. "Guys, lets finish setting the table," she told them both, and the door closed behind her.

I groaned and my head fell to my hands. "And now I just traumatized my little brothers for life," I said to myself, letting out a whine. I heard Troy's light chuckle and my head shot up. "Stop, this isn't funny. It's true. I am seriously stressed right now and you refuse to have sex with me. True, that is not the only way to de-stress, but it is the quickest, and I am really short on time these days. Who set up have the chairs out there because you and my brothers were to busy playing Xbox? Me. Who had to go get the dresses from the boutique because Serena ordered they be picked up yesterday? Me. Who had to get the tuxes too because Robbie didn't know where the place was, and Felix was to lazy to do so? Me. Who had to rearrange the bouquets three times because they were not satisfactory to Serena? Me. Who had to help plan Serena's party with Isabelle? Me. Plus, like a hundred more things. Do you know how stressful it is to be the Maid of Honor. When we get married in like ten years, well maybe less than ten years, we are so going to elope," I ranted.

Troy let out a breath and pulled me closer to him. I locked my legs around his waist and buried my face into the crook of his neck. His hands lightly rubbed up and down my spine. "I have a proposition for you," he announced softly into my hair. I responded by kissing his neck lightly. "The day after tomorrow, we'll spend all day together doing whatever you want. I would say tonight or tomorrow, but we are kind of busy," he added, kissing my own neck in return.

"What ever I want?" I asked, pulling away. He nodded, smiling and pushed a couple hairs behind my ear. "If you spend all day with me the day after tomorrow, I can put up with you watching a stripper tonight, because I know you know that Felix did plan strippers to be there," I told him. He just shook his head and looked down.

* * *

**I hope you like it. More of a filler. Up next: bachelorette (sp?) party and the wedding.**

**Review please. I am in a bad mood and they would make me feel much better. Thanks. Sorry if this is written badly, I am in a bad mood. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	31. Let Go by V

**!!!!!!Thanks for the reviews!!!!!  
**

**I am catching a cold :( Hopefully it won't get really bad. A lot is going on at school, and my damn English paper is due next week! Yay. Then I will be done with that. **

**This chapter is the parties, and the wedding. Confession: There won't be as much drama because it is a wedding, Serena's, and I don't think too too much will be going down. But you never know. Just some issue resolving, and stuff like that. Oh, and Troyella's day! That will be fluffy, for those who live, love, fluff. **

**Sorry this is late, I had a lot of trouble writing this chapter. That is why this is so late. The next chapter shouldn't tho, because it is school.  
**

**Up next: school! **

**Note: I have no idea how wedding so, and I would do the research, but I am kinda rushing. Sorry! The last wedding I went to I was like twelve, and I was late to it. So bad, right? Don't review that I did it wrong, because I know I did!  
**

**Review please!

* * *

  
**

All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feelin right  
I just wanna forget about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
Wind it up  
Without my getup  
All I wanna do is get down tonight  
Move around tonight  
Don't really care about it  
All I wanna do is let go tonight  
I'm feeling free

Let Go, by Vanessa Hudgens

**

* * *

**

"So you are not going to tell me where we are going?" Serena clarified as I got dressed inside my walk in closet. I finished pulling on my light blue shirt before walking out, slamming the door closed behind me. I nodded, not answering verbally because she has asked the question nonstop since dinner finished. Isabelle refused to tell her where the party is tonight, and kept saying it was a surprise. Doing that, Serena has come to me to get the information. I don't get why we can't tell her, but I don't want Izzy to get mad, so I won't tell her. I think it is so Serena can't tell Kris where it is, so they won't try and run into each other. Which they will, them getting married as thrown them into a we-are-an-adorable-couple phase, and they make out every second before running to the nearest room. It's gross. And Isabelle complains about me and Troy. But we haven't had sex for about three days, and only having sex one time in the week before that. I hate this stupid revenge thing, but the day after tomorrow he is all mine. "That is what you are wearing?" she asked, the judgment in her eyes was unmistakable.

I stood up from the bed after tucking my black pants into my gray knee-high boots. I am wearing a light sky blue shirt that could pass as a dress if I wanted it too. It has buttons at my boobs, but I only have about three undone, and black pants that are tucked into gray boots. My hair is down in its usual curls because the only time I straighten it is when Sharpay is around. She is the only one with enough patience to actually do that whole thing. God knows I don't have enough patience to do it. The make up I actually did was done in all dark shades. "Yes, Serena. It doesn't really matter what I am wearing, you are the bride. No one is going to even look at me," I responded, stuffing my phone into my pocket because that is the only thing I am going to need tonight. My trashy bachelorette party gift is in Isabelle's car. "Come on, we are leaving at eight-forty five, and its eight-thirty now. That means you only have fifteen minutes to make out with Kris," I reminded her, causing her to shoot up and run for the door. Remember the phase, she is totally rapped up in it.

I sighed, closing my door behind me before following her down the steps. I saw her jump into Kris' arms and plant her lips on his. Okay, that was kinda cute. The guys were all gathering at our house before going where ever the hell they are going. I noticed that Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi had already showed up, and all three instantly pounced on me as I reached the ground floor.

"OhmiGod!" Sharpay said in one word. "Is that him?" she asked, her head turned to Robbie before snapping it back in my direction. Her hair smacked into my face as she turned and I pulled a hair that stuck to my lips off. Gross. I know Taylor already told her it was him, so I don't need to answer. "I like your boots," she commented, appraising my outfit much like Serena did. "You could be wearing a better outfit, but you wouldn't wear this a year ago. I should be proud you chose to wore this by yourself. It's very you," she approved. At least someone does.

"You didn't tell us Ana was coming to this thing," Taylor said from next to Sharpay. Oh, yeah, she is. We have been ignoring each other. Adrianna is still upstairs changing, poor her got roomed with Ana since Isabelle is with me.

I nodded. "Yeah, she is. I forgot. We have been ignoring each other, avoiding each other, its kinda nice actually," I told her and a lazy smile formed on my face. "The only ones under the age of eighteen that are going are me, you guys, Ana and Adrianna. Brandi was invited, but my aunt preferred she didn't go. She knows how Serena is," I informed them.

"Who is Brandi?" Kelsi asked, looking around at the group of people that formed at the entry way of my house. Right, she doesn't know the whole Montez clan yet. Luckily, Sharpay answered for her, telling her Brandi is Adrianna's little sister who is Vince's age. I ignored them, looking around for Troy, Zeke, Chad, or Ryan. Mostly Troy though. If the girls are here, that means the guys are.

"They are outside," Taylor spoke up, obviously noticing me. "The guys, it was loud in here when we got here, and they went outside. Actually, I think your mom asked them to, to keep Robbie and Troy separate," she explained. I nodded a thanks before weaving my way around the people in the room. I opened the door to outside, and found them sitting in the plastic chairs on my front porch. It was then that I noticed Sharpay, Taylor and Kelsi followed me out. Smart girls.

I smiled walking up behind Troy then wrapped my arms around his chest from behind. He just leaned his head back against me. "Hey," he greeted, tugging on my arm a signal for me to move into his lap. I slid over the arm of the plastic chair and into his lap easily. "You changed clothes," he stated, his eyes on my apparel at not on my face.

I laughed, nodding. "Good job, babe. You just passed the third grade. You changed too," I told him, looking down at his outfit. Which consisted of his dark almost black jeans, a gray t-shirt, and an open gray jacket. "Did you guys really come out here to get away from everyone, or because my mom asked you to?" I asked, looking over at the guys because they would give me a more honest answer than Troy.

"She really didn't ask us to come out here. She just asked us to keep Robbie away from Troy tonight, and we suggested that we come out here," Chad answered, Taylor on his lap too because the boys were in the chairs. Sharpay and Kelsi stole the last ones, but were talking to Zeke and Ryan.

Troy's head dropped to my shoulder, and I rested mine against his. "You know I won't see you until the wedding tomorrow, right?" he asked softly, and I felt his breath on my neck. I nodded slightly as I began to play with the zipper on his jacket. I won't be able to see him until the wedding tomorrow. I'm not sure what time they are getting home, or what time I am even getting home. Then tomorrow I will be held in captivity all day as we get ready for the ceremony. "And I have to spend all tonight with your very big, very threatening brothers," he added.

I giggled, lifting my head off his. "I think you will live," I responded, looking over my shoulder as Sharpay laughed at something Chad said, and Taylor smacked him on the back of his head for it. He must have said something very Chad-like. "They don't threaten you anymore," I said, trying to think of the last time I heard them sneak a threat in when they are talking to him. It's been a while.

"Yeah, when you are around," he replied, his head stayed on my shoulder. Suddenly, a bang was heard, and Chad climbed out of his chair, shoving Taylor off. He ran over to me, picked me up under my armpits, and hid behind me. "Hey!" Troy exclaimed, obviously annoyed Chad took me off his lap.

"Save me!" Chad exclaimed, bending down behind my back so Taylor couldn't hit him. What's going on? Taylor appeared in front of me with an angry expression. What did he do now? "I thought you knew!" he yelled to Taylor.

She shook her head. "No one told me there would be strippers at this party, Chaddeus," she replied, her tone angry. Um, I'm sorry, Chaddeus? That is Chad's real first name? How did I not know this? I've known him since I was eight. I immediately broke down laughing, falling to the ground, I didn't hear the front door open as everyone began to file out.

"It's not that funny!" Chad said, walking out from behind me, I almost fell back to where I would be laying down, but Troy grabbed me and pulled me to my feet. I continued laughing, and pointed at him. My family looked at my like I belonged in an insane asylum. "Ella, you keep laughing and I will tell everyone about the time you pronounced organism wrong with seventh grade in front of the whole history class," he told me, causing me to shut up instantly. He smiled in victory.

I glared, crossing my arms. "I was eleven, Chaddeus!" I replied, my face turning red. "I didn't even know that the way I said it was wrong until Sharpay took me to the side in the hall and told me what I said was wrong, and what it meant," I added looking down.

"Wait, I want to know what she said," Troy said from behind me, I elbowed him in the stomach, and he winced lightly. My siblings, cousins, and various other people that were paying attention nodded their heads in agreement. I tried to use best friend telepathy to tell him that if he told I would shave all his hair off in his sleep. It didn't work.

Chad's face lit up. "Well, we were talking about Darwin, you know the guy some people believe explained evolution. We were discussing it in class. The teacher asked Gabi here a question, and instead of saying organisms the right way, she said orgasms," he told them all. They all started laughing, much to my dismay.

"Chad I am personally going to kill you," I said in a loud voice, and broke out into a rare run after him. He instantly turned and began running. Seeing as I was in about four inch high heeled boots, I didn't get very far, and wasn't very fast. It wasn't long before I felt Troy's strong arms wrap around my waist and gently pull me back against his chest. "No, I want to shave all his hair off and burn it in front of him," I told him, trying to pull away.

"That wouldn't embarrass him, it would just make him cry," Troy replied, whispering in my ear. I wouldn't mind seeing him cry at the moment. I should have let Kimmy Walker beat him up in the sixth grade. Really, I should have. But no, I had to be the good best friend and stick up for him. Well, I kinda beat her up. I pulled her hair and kicked her in the leg. She just cried, and fell to the ground. I felt really bad and got in trouble any ways. "Did you really say that in front of the whole class though, and didn't know what it meant?" he asked.

I groaned and pulled out of his arms. "Yes, okay. I didn't have a dirty mind like someone!" I shouted, looking pointedly at Sharpay who was getting in her convertible. "After I found out what I said meant something that had to do with sex, I blushed for like an hour straight and wouldn't look my teacher in the eye for two months," I confessed. "Don't laugh. You are afraid of turtles!" I spouted off.

I heard a couple laughs before Isabelle yelled to me. "Gab, get in with Sharpay. Tell her to follow me, okay?" she asked, getting in her own car. I nodded, kissing Troy on the cheek quickly.

"Don't worry, I'll find some way to see you before the ceremony, babe," I said in goodbye as I began to walk backwards to Sharpay's car. He nodded, getting in the new SUV Ryan and Sharpay's dad recently purchased. I hoped into the front seat of Sharpay's pink convertible and waited for Isabelle to pull out because she knows the way to the place we are going. "You guys know we can't drink at this party right?" I told them briefly looking over at Sharpay as I went through her Cd's.

I saw Kelsi shrug in the rear-view mirror. "We figured," she answered, looking out over the side of the car. I'm not really a big drinker, and neither are they, but when they can they have a few, like Troy, Chad, Zeke, and Ryan they do. I don't drink because every time I do, I end up crying. Something is seriously wrong with me.

"So, where exactly are we going, and what are we doing?" Sharpay asked, following Belle's car through the night. I was about to tell her when my phone vibrated, signaling a text. I pulled it out and noticed it was Troy.

_From: My Superman_

_R we allowed to txt or wil it break some weird rule?_

I laughed to myself before responding quickly.

_I dont thnk it breaks ne rules ;)  
_

I looked over at Sharpay who was waiting for her answer. "Oh, me and Belle rented out one of the back rooms of Level 3, you know that club downtown? We told them there would be a couple of kids who are underage, but they said as long as we don't go into the actual club part it was okay. Oh, and we don't drink. Serena's friends are meeting us there," I informed them. I laughed remembering what Isabelle also planned. "Do you guys remember that _One Tree Hill_ episode after Nathan and Haley got married, what Brooke did for her party?" I asked, but didn't wait for their answers. "There is a pole in the backroom, so Isabelle hired a, um, instructor to show us how to use it," I said in a laugh.

Sharpay almost swerved, and I kept laughing, Taylor and Kelsi laughed with me. I think Sharpay was just shocked, but she laughed too after a minute. "Do you think they will make us do it, or just Serena?" she asked, looking over at me for the answers, but I just shrugged. Serena will try and make me do it, but I'll runaway to the bathroom or something. My phone vibrated again and I slid it open.

_Y did Tay just txt me and say i wil like the skills u learn 2nite?_

I stifled and shocked gasp, and quickly sent something back.

_Ignore her!!!_

I looked back at Taylor and glared at her. "You texted him and told him he would like the skills I am going to learn tonight?!" I half asked, half stated. Everyone in the car started to laugh, knowing what it meant. I am not going on that damn pole! I'm not coordinated enough, anyways. Plus, I am not interested. Maybe. Okay, fine! I am intrigued a little. That doesn't make me a ho or anything. "If we weren't in a moving car, you would so be dead right now!" I informed her.

She just shook her head and looked out at the night. "So this is Level 3," Sharpay said with aw in her voice as she looked at the sign and long line of girls and guys trying to look like Eminem or Lil' Wayne. I chuckled and pointed at Isabelle's car that was moving into the parking lot behind the club. Sharpay snapped out her her trance and followed Isabelle's car. "It is like everything I imagined," she mumbled to herself, looking at the building. You could feel the bass from outside. I shook my head at Sharpay, getting out of the car and pulling me seat forward so Kelsi and Taylor could get out.

"Gab!" Isabelle shouted followed by my gift being thrown at me. Somehow, I don't know how, I actually caught it. I have been hanging around Troy too much. That is how I caught it, hanging around too many boys. By the time me, Sharpay, Kelsi and Taylor made it to the backdoor, Isabelle already had it opened and the security guard was showing us where to go. We walked into one of the backrooms and Serena's friends from high school, some from college that had flown down were already there all instantly ambushed her, hugging her and saying that they missed her. I noticed one of the tables had various lingerie bags on it, and I set mine down on top of it. Kelsi, Taylor, and Sharpay all chipped in and bought Serena like a one hundred gift certificate for Victoria's Secret. I knew she would love it, so I told them to get it for her. Serena likes to pick out her own stuff most of the time, because she goes with the garments most see through.

I collapsed down on one of the couches, and my friends did the same next to me. Ana and Adrianna even sat with us. But Ana scooted as far down from us as she could. She was practically smashed against the arm of the couch. My phone vibrated and I pulled it out, Sharpay layed her head down on my shoulder and looked at my cell phone with me. You could say it is nosy, but I say it is just Sharpay.

_From: My Superman_

_So wher did u guys end up?_

I couldn't tell him where we were going. Apparently it is some big secret. But now we are here, I guess it wouldn't kill to tell him, right? Yep, I agree with myself.

_U tel me first_

I replied. I looked up at Isabelle as she started talking to us kids under the age of twenty-one. "Okay, you six, no more than four alcoholic drinks, and you can't go out into the actual club part. But we aren't going out there anyways, so you have no need to. Sharpay, this means you," she said, giving Sharpay a look. "Gabi, make sure that happens," she finished. I nodded, saluting her.

"Oh, Iz, be nice, this is my party," Serena told her, walking over, a champagne glass in her hand. Serena is one of those people who are very blessed and never get hang overs. And I mean never. So she is likely to drink, and drink, and drink tonight. Well, that isn't true. She has a fool proof method. While she is drunk, and right before bed, she throws up. She feels normal the next morning. Like regular Serena. I know I am not like that, so I might have half a drink. Isabelle will have a couple to get her a buzz, but she does get hang overs too so she won't be drinking that much. I am already appointed designated driver in case Isabelle gets bad to where she can't drive. In which case, Adrianna will move into Sharpay's car. "Okay, everyone, get a drink in your hand. And I mean everyone!" she said, giving us all a look. We all got up and quickly filled a champagne glass up. Just because we told the people at the club we wouldn't be drinking, doesn't mean we were being truthful. "To my wedding tomorrow!" she toasted, and we all echoed after her. She downed her glass in one gulp.

Tonight is bound to be full of laughs.

-

About three and a half hours later found me, Sharpay, Taylor, Adrianna, and believe it or not Ana laughing our asses off. With everyone in the back room over the age of twenty-one well on there way to being drunk, besides two girls who are appointed DD's like me. When Isabelle told me she hired an instructor for the pole, I thought it would only be for the pole. I was wrong. Since it is a bachelorrete party, the instructor brought a couple friends to teach us how to do lap dances. And who did one pick to do one to? Kelsi.

She is just kinda staring at the girls face with shock, her mouth open, and her eyes full of fright as the girl dances on her. Oh, and a very drunk Serena is on the pole with an instructor, and she keeps falling off, causing us to laugh harder. I have had two drinks that were full of alcohol, and I am crying, but from laughing so hard. Okay, maybe a little bit more than two. Peer pressure, I am far too sensitive.

"Look at her face!" Sharpay wailed, her head falling onto my shoulder. I nodded, grabbing my side because it hurt so much. My phone vibrated in my hand, but it wasn't Troy texting me, it is him calling me. The guys ended up on the other side of town at a club called X. I don't know what it stands for, and I don't want to know.

"Hel-lo?" I laughed, answering the phone and heard a thump as Serena fell off again, this time falling on Isabelle, who fell on Jaymi, causing a domino affect to everyone around the pole. I started laughing harder if it was possible. We opened all the gifts about an hour ago, and saw things I never want to see my sister using or wearing. Gross. "She fell!" I pointed at Serena, and laughed more.

_"Babe?" _Troy asked into the phone. I shoved the phone at Taylor who was the only one who didn't drink at all and isn't laughing as much as us. The girl finally got off Kelsi and Kelsi walked over to us with a very red face and angry eyes. She slapped me on the arm. It's not my fault. When the girl asked who wanted one, we all kinda pointed at someone else. I pointed at Kelsi. I mumbled an 'I'm sorry' while wiping my eyes.

"No, she isn't drunk. More like tipsy," I heard Taylor say into my phone. "Watching Kelsi get a lap dance by another girl," she told him, answering some kind of question. "And Serena fall off a stripper pole, for like the third time," she added. She held the phone out to me. I got the message and took the phone out of her hand.

I put it up to my ear only to hear other guys apparently fighting for the phone. _"Its my phone, damn it!" _I heard Troy tell them all, and the voices died down. _"Brie?"_ he asked into the phone. I nodded then realized he couldn't hear me.

"Yep!" I answered, getting up and running away from Kelsi who was still hitting me. "Kels, it's not my fault you got a lap dance. Stop slapping me!" I exclaimed, and tripped on the shaggy run, causing me to fall on an arm chair. "Are you still there, boyfriend?" I asked into the phone, breathlessly.

_"Kelsi got a lap dance," _he stated more than asked. I gave an 'mhm' into the phone. _"By another girl, and you are tipsy, while Serena is on a stripper pole," _he finished. I gave him another 'mhm'. Doesn't he already know this stuff? I got up out of the chair as soon as I realized I was in the lap dance chair and a girl was walking over to me.

I ran over to the couch, and did sort of a cannon ball, landing on them all. "I don't want a lap dance!" I said into the phone, and Sharpay who has had more than four drinks laughed at me. "Sharpay it is not funny. I am trying to talk to my boyfriend. That would be hard to do while getting a lap dance, wouldn't it?" I asked. I think I am more drunk than tipsy. I need to build my tolerance up. "Troy, are you still there?" I asked.

But it wasn't him. It was Kris. _"Can I talk to Serena, Gabi?" _he asked, I nodded, not answering. I yelled her name and threw the phone at her. Isabelle intercepted it with her head, and picked it up.

"Is Ben there?" she asked sweetly into the phone. I wouldn't say Isabelle is drunk, but she is definitely having some fun, and not feeling much. "I don't care that you want to talk to Serena. I want Ben!" she exclaimed into the phone. Serena grabbed the phone out of Isabelle's hand and pushed her down to the ground. "Hey! I was talking!" she said, but Serena ignored her, and began talking to Kris.

I looked in front of me to find Sharpay. "Shar?" I asked, she looked up at me. "How long have I been straddling you?" I asked, looking around. Has it been since I jumped on the couch? Because that could mean a while. Like almost ten minutes. Awkward!

"You know," Sharpay started. "I don't know," she finished. Nice. I fell to the side of her, but my legs stayed across her. "I love you, G!" she exclaimed, throwing her arms around me, and I was pushed back against the couch with her lying on top of me. "You are my best friend ever, and I don't know what I would do without you!" she told me. "Or Taylor. But she isn't here right now," she said. Um, yeah she is. Sharpay is kinda heavy. But she is lighter than Troy. But I like it when Troy lays on top of me. It isn't bad when Sharpay does it, but it just isn't the same. Uh-uh. Not at all.

I groaned under her weight. "You're heavy," I mumbled, trying to push her off. She didn't budge. All of a sudden a phone came flying at me, and landed on the couch above my head. I reached above me as best as I could, and put it up to my ear. "Hello?" I asked, trying to get Sharpay off me. I'm starting not to feel so good. "Sharpay get the hell off me, I am sorry I straddled you!" I told her.

_"I'm sorry, did you just say that you straddled Sharpay?" _Troy's voice asked, and I sat up, causing Sharpay to fall to the floor. Oops. I reached down for her, and pulled her so she was sitting up. _"Brie are you still there?" _he asked, I popped up and got that dizzy effect.

I made a 'wow' noise and tried to stop myself from spinning. "Troy, the room is moving," I said into the phone. "I don't think rooms are supposed to move," I told him. My head is starting to ache. Serena falling off the pole isn't so funny anymore, especially since she stopped. Everyone stopped. Isabelle is sipping what looks like a coffee cup, and gathering up Serena's presents. Taylor is helping gathering up the girls who are drunk and putting them on couches. "I don't feel so good, either," I added.

_"You'll feel fine by morning, trust me," _he assured me, and it was only now that I heard the slur in his voice. He drank too! _"And you don't have to yell at me about strippers tomorrow, because anyone under the age of eighteen is out of the room!" _he said with a voice that wanted a prize. _"Robbie is in there, too, which is good because I took a swing at him." _

I sat up straighter. "You hit him?" I asked, taking a sip of water that was at the table in front of him. I don't feel so tipsy, or drunk anymore. There is this light buzzing sound in my ear, and I am getting a headache. I rubbed my eyes, and sighed into the phone.

_"Nooo,"_ he drew out. _"I tried, but failed. But, shh! Gabriella isn't suppose to know. She would be very mad at me. Maybe not very when she realizes that Robbie is the one who started it. Did he have to say she is a good kisser?" _he asked. Doesn't he realize he is talking to me? _"She is, but he didn't have to say it. She is better than a good kisser. Actually, I think the only thing she is bad at is sports, because she does everything else way better than good." _I faintly smiled. I heard someone shout something in the background. _"I have to go now. Tell Brie I love her,"_ he finished, and the phone hung up. I slid my phone shut and stuffed into my pocket.

"Come on, Gab, help me get everyone into cars. I think everyone is done partying," Isabelle said, and I nodded. I got up and picked up Sharpay, who mumbled something and collapsed against me. I think tonight turned out better than I thought. Of course, I have to deal with a crazy Serena tomorrow, and I have to kill Robbie for saying I am a good kisser. But at least if he said something dickey to Troy, it was a compliment.

There is always a bright side to things.

-

xoxo

-

"Good morning, sunshine!" a loud, chipper voice said before throwing my balcony curtains open, causing light to flow into my room. I groaned and buried deeper into my pillow. "Uh-uh. Sorry, babe. It is nine in the morning, and the wedding is at two. We have to get up, get you girls some hang over food and get you into those pretty dresses!" my mother told me, throwing my blankets off me. "And this is me over looking the fact that you got drunk last night. We really have stuff to do. So, up, up, up!" she said, pulling on my arm. "Everyone is already up besides you. Do you really want Serena up here?" she asked, and I was up out of my bed in a second, letting her drag me wherever she wanted me to go. I rubbed my eyes as I carefully walked down the stairs. "Look who I found!" she announced, and I groaned falling down into my designated seat next to Vince.

"Morning, big sissy. Ready for Maid of Honor duties?" Vince asked, patting a hand on my back. I'm not that hung over, yeah, I have a throbbing head ache, and I feel a bit nauseous, but I have felt worse. Nothing a couple Advil and eggs can't fix. I am really tried more, because it is hard getting bunch of drunk girls into their cars. Plus Sharpay was all over me last night, telling me how much she loved me and Taylor because we are her best friends. And that Kelsi was making her way to the best friend category. Good for her, why couldn't she hang all over Kelsi last night? Oh, yeah, because she was trying to scrub the permanent redness off her face from getting a lap dance. So? I kinda gave Sharpay one last night while I was sitting there, moving around as I watched everyone else. God, I can't believe I gave my first lap dance to a girl. Troy will love that. He'll probably ask me to reenact it. Can you say hell to the no?

I huffed, and picked my head up as a plate of eggs came my way. "Does Serena have any bruises from the pole she fell off five times?" I asked, sending a fake smile down the table to her. She responded by giving me the middle finger behind Mami's back. I just laughed and dug into my breakfast.

"Did you have fun giving Sharpay a lap dance last night, Gab?" she snapped back at me. And all my brothers spit whatever was in their mouths, out. Oh, God. I shook my head and took another bite my eggs. Touche. I slouched down in my chair, and continued eating my eggs, and downed the three Advil's Mami gave me when I was done. My home phone rang, and me Isabelle, and Serena jumped for it. "It's mine!" Serena shouted, tugging on the portable. Someone anxious to talk to Kris a bit? Are they even allowed to talk? I guess, they just aren't allowed to see each other.

Isabelle gave a tug on it. "It's Ben!" she corrected. I let go of the phone, and went to the wall and picked up to phone that connected to the wall.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone, poking my tongue out to both of them. Our brothers laughed at our antics, and I listened to the person over the phone trying to block out Isabelle and Serena's shouts saying it is either Ben or Kris. "It's Jaymi, for Felix," I told them, tossing the phone to Felix, and he gave a victory hand gesture. Their shoulder both slumped and went to sit down. Poor girls.

Serena looked at the clock and gasped. Alert! Alert! "It's nine forty-five!" she shouted, she repeated it a couple times before grabbing mine and Isabelle's hands and pulled. We both dragged behind her like a rag doll. "We only have four hours to get ready!" she added, her voice still loud and full of shock. Gasp! Only four hours to do our hair, put make up on, and slip into dresses. I only need an hour to do that. Lucky for us, Isabelle is a genius with hair and make up, and she can do mine and Serena's. And a combo of Adrianna, Ana and Serena are going to do hers. Do not give me anything that has to do with make up, or hair. I will ruin it. "Okay, Isabelle, go to my room and get everything ready. Make up, hair products, get everything out and in easy reach for when you need it. Gabi, wake up Adrianna, Ana, and Brandi. Get them eating and ready to help. I will take a shower, then you both will. Got it?" she asked, but didn't wait for answers, and ran into the bathroom.

"Ready for Serena to become Serena Nicole Jones?" I asked, hearing the shower turn on, and I turned to Isabelle. She threw her arm around me and smiled.

"Yeah, and just think, at two fifteen, and she is Serena Nicole Jones, we are off the hook. She will be married, and so blissfully happy that we can do whatever we want," she replied. "I can probably steal those brown boots she bought last week, and she won't notice!" I laughed, and began walking towards Ana and Adrianna's room.

-

"I cannot believe you cut my hair," I said to Isabelle, looking in the mirror at my new bangs. It took me a lot of time to grow my bangs out to the point where they blended in with my hair. And with like seven snips, it all disappeared. The problem is, I kinda like it. Isabelle ran a hand through my curls that we decided to leave down and put more hairspray in it. I know what happened to the whole o-zone layer thing. Too many freakin' girls spraying their hair with hairspray and make it turn into a wall because it is so stiff.

Isabelle shook her head in a signal for me to shake mine, and I did. She smiled brightly. "Your hair is my new master piece. I am thinking of enrolling into a hair school around here, it is like my calling," she told me, grabbing a brush and running it through my hair. Okay, what the fuck is the point of the hairspray if you brush it all out. Ugh, I hate being a girl at times like these.

I snorted. "Yeah, and that four year business degree is for nothing," I replied, standing up and walking over to my dress that was hanging off the top of my closet door so it won't wrinkle. Serena is in her room swishing around in her wedding dress admiring how beautiful she is. Which she is, just me and Iz have to get in our dressed because it is one forty-five and the wedding is in fifteen minutes. Apparently, the dress is the last thing to go on, after everything else is done and perfected. "But seriously, Iz, you did a great job with everything today. The make up, the hair. Really," I told her, unzipping my dress bag thing.

She smiled, and hugged my shoulders, careful to not smash my curls which sucked to do. Because as soon as I got out of the shower, I found out that Isabelle and Serena concocted a wonderful idea. All the Montez girls are going to leave their hair down today, and since all of our hair is naturally curly, we are just going to kinda amplify it. So they immediately put my hair in curlers, and let it dry that way. Well, when we got into a time crunch, they yelled at me because me hair is the thickest and took the longest to dry, they took two hair driers to it to make sure it was dry. Isabelle sent Serena to her room to get her dress on as she was putting the finishing touches on my hair. Oh, yeah, and somewhere in the finishing touches area, my bangs appeared. But I like them, so I guess it isn't so bad. I was just freaked for, like, five minutes. But I am over it. "And just so you know, I could tie together the hair thing and the business thing. I could get the training to cut hair, and then open my own business!" she exclaimed, slipping her dress on. "Here, let me do that," she said, tying the bow thing at my shoulders, and zipping up the side zipper for me. I did the same for her when she had her dress on properly. "As much as I hate to say it, since I think my fashion style is better than Serena's, she did a good job designing this dress," she commented as we looked at ourselves in my mirror.

"Hey," there was a voice at my door. "I heard that," Serena said, walking in the room. I smiled at her. Isabelle laughed and walked over to her and proceeded to hug her. I did the same. Mami wasn't far behind and we all started hugging. "Oh, my God. I love your bangs," she told me. Only she would notice something about my appearance on her wedding day. "You guys both look beautiful," she told us.

I laughed. "We look beautiful, look at you!" I replied looking down at the dress she also designed. We went to a person who makes the dress you want, I don't know what they are called, but Serena gave her sketches, and our sizes, then they were made a little over a month later. Serena's dress is strapless, and sleeveless, and flows down to her feet. The bodice is lacy and has sparkles. "You look like a princess," I told her, and Mami and Isabelle both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Come on girls, last report I had from one of your brothers everyone is sitting down, Kris, Robbie, and Felix are in their places. Your father is waiting for you at the bottom of the steps, Serena. Luis and Irina are at the back doors. Isabelle it is your job to send them down the aisle. I have to get in my seat. But I want you all to know you all look beautiful. God, I am going to be crying like a baby," she mumbled to herself at the end, causing us to laugh slightly. "I'll see you all down there," she said, kissing us lightly on the cheeks before walking out the door and down the steps.

I walked over to my dresser and grabbed our bouquets, handing each sister the one meant for them and keeping my own. "Come on, sissy, lets get you married," I said, and we all began our trek down the steps in our heels, walking carefully so we wouldn't fall. Papi was at the bottom. He turned when he saw us, a smile on his face.

"You all look so grown up," he mentioned, hugging us all. "I can't believe I have to do this eight times. Watch all my babies get married," he told us, looking at all of us with fond eyes. I smiled, looking down. I've been taking steps in not being so mad at him. "You two are not allowed to get married for another couple years," he said, looking at me and Isabelle, causing us to laugh.

I tugged on Isabelle's elbow and let Serena have her last few minutes as a single woman with Papi. Irina and Luis were standing patiently at the back door, both looking cute in their grown up clothes. Isabelle made a hand motion to the DJ, and the music started. She whispered something to Irina, causing her to giggle before handing her the flowers and watched her walk down the aisle. Luis was close behind after Isabelle handed him the little pillow with the rings on it. "Your turn, Gab," she instructed. I nodded, swallowing the butterflies in my stomach. I'm not even the one getting married! "I'll meet you down there," she said with a wink, and a friendly shove.

I gave another nod before walking out the back doors. Most of the people were looking behind them as I walked down the two steps of the porch, making sure to go a little bit slow so I wouldn't fall. I also made sure to keep count in my head as I walked, so I wasn't walking to slow. Troy was in the third row of Serena's side, looking behind him, well at me. I didn't get a chance to see him today, I talked to him on the phone though, while Serena and Isabelle did my hair. He had a smile on his face as he looked at me. I blushed for some reason, and looked down. I walked up the first step, smiling at Felix, Kris, and reluctantly at Robbie. Felix mouthed that I looked pretty, and I laughed. Isabelle appeared beside me, and the wedding march started as Serena walked through the back doors. Everyone stood up, and turned around.

Mami was already bawling, and the vows haven't even started yet. Troy watched Serena as she walked down the aisle, like I did, but I felt his eyes on me more than once. I took Serena's flowers and the Priest told everyone to sit down. My eyes flicked to Troy as the Priest started the ceremony, asking who gives Serena to Kris, and the whole family answered. It was very _7th Heaven_. Troy was staring at me, and I smiled at him. He mouthed I love you to me, I nodded, but didn't do it back because everyone was staring in my direction. My focus turned back to Serena and Isabelle and watch her make googly eyes at Kris as the Priest started a lecture about what marriage is, and what it means. Serena and Kris elected to not write their own vows, but to do it the traditional way.

"Okay, Kris, repeat after me," the Priest said. Kris nodded. "I, Kristopher Devon Jones," he started.

"I Kristopher Devon Jones, take you Serena Nicole Montez to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise that I will love and cherish you forsaking all those who would come between us. I make this vow to you until death do us part," he recited what the Priest said.

Serena had a couple tears coming down her cheeks. I never thought I would be one of those girls who cry at weddings, but I guess I am. Serena said the same, repeating what the Priest said. "I, Serena Nicole Montez, take you Kristopher Devon Jones to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold from this day forward. For richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad. I promise that I will love and cherish you forsaking all those who would come between us. I make this vow to you until death do us part."

The Priest nodded. "Now, for the exchanging of rings," he said, and Kris and Serena reached down and took the the rings off Luis' pillow. "Both of you repeat after me, with this ring, I thee wed."

Kris slipped the ring on Serena's finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," he recited, smiling widely.

Serena pushed Kris' ring up his own finger. "With this ring, I thee wed," she whispered, her own smile shining brightly with on her face.

"With the power invested in me by the state of New Mexico, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Kris, you may kiss your bride," he told them, and Kris took a quick step forward, and did the whole dipping thing and kissed her. I laughed, and so did most of the people watching. "Ladies and gentlemen, it is my pleasure to announce Mr. and Mrs. Kristopher Jones!" he said, and Serena and Kris walked back up the aisle. The Priest followed to watch them sign the marriage certificate. Most of my brothers however, and cousins began shuffling people out of their chairs so they could rearrange this place to resemble a reception area. My brothers arranged the chairs, while the cousins picked up the tables and walked them over. I think they rehearsed it, because they did it quickly and with accuracy. I weaved my way through the crowd to the master table, I guess you could call it. The main table for the wedding party, and I set my flowers down, seeing as Serena took hers to walk back down the aisle.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and Troy pulled me back against his chest. "I was expecting you to to be beyond beautiful, but I didn't expect you to take my breath away," he said in my ear. I could state the fact that the line was totally cheesy, but I won't. I'm in a good mood. I turned around and smiled at him. "I like the bangs, too," he added, pulling on my waist so I was pressed up against him again.

"Yeah, Isabelle's idea. It just kinda happened," I told him, looking down at what he was wearing. I couldn't exactly see it because he was sitting down the first time I saw him. "You look good too," I said, nodding an approval. What? He looks hott! In a pair of black dress pants and a white short sleeved dress shirt with a gray vest he left open, and of course black dress shoes.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "Maybe, but you look way better," he replied while leaning his head closer. "To tell you a secret my mom picked this out," he confessed, causing me to laugh.

We were interrupted by Isabelle who had Ben dragging behind her. "Gab, we have to get over to the basketball court, dancing area, whatever. Since the guys made this place eating worthy Mami and Papi went and got the newly weds, and they are about to take their first dance. That means we have to dance with Felix and Robbie," she told me, grabbing my hand and tugged. I held on to Troy and brought him over to.

"Do me a favor?" I asked, turning to Troy as we reached the dancing area place. He nodded instantly. "In, like, five minutes, cut in?" I pleaded, and watched as the DJ announced them like the Priest did and they started slow dancing to the song they picked out. It is some slow song from Mom's Cd's. I don't know what it is called.

Troy nodded, and stiffened, I looked behind me and Robbie was walking over. I am the Maid of Honor, he is the Best Man, we have to dance. It is a rule or something. "Five minutes and counting," he agreed. I leaned up and kissed his cheek before meeting Robbie in the middle so Troy and him wouldn't actually have to be near each other. When me and Troy talked this morning, I told him he told me about the trying to punch him thing. Troy said they were talking about girls, what do you expect at a bachelor party? Apparently Troy made a joke about me being a good kisser, and before my brothers could be brotherly and yell at him for it, Robbie rather loudly agreed. In a mean way I guess. He was slightly drunk at the time.

I loosely placed my hand inside his and put my hand at his shoulder. On the cruise he was nice, and sweet, and as Sharpay said boyfriend material. Not for me though. What the hell happened to that Robbie? All he has done here is cause trouble. "You look really great, Ella," he spoke up after a silent minute. I nodded. "Are you going to talk to me?" he asked. I shrugged slightly. "Look, I'm sorry," he said.

"You should be," I told him, letting out a breath. "I told you I love Troy, I told you that I am with him. Do you know how much it hurt him that I kissed you on the cruise?" I asked, but didn't wait for the answer. "A lot, and now you are here, you kissed me, got in a fight with him, and told my brothers plus others that I am a good kisser in front of him. What did you expect, Robbie? That I would be a bucket full of sunshine?"

He was silent for a minute. "I am sorry, Gab. For all of it. I just- like you so much. I'm a sore loser," he replied. "But I know nothing can happen between us, so I'm done acting like a dick. Who knows? Maybe the love of my life is waiting for me at Brown," he said with a laugh, and I laughed a little bit too.

"As long as you are done acting like a dick, any girl would love to have you, Rob," I told him, and a finger tapped his shoulder. Instead of Troy, it was Papi. Robbie hugged me and Papi began dancing with me. My feet are already killing me. "I'm not a wedding buff or anything, but shouldn't you be dancing with Serena before me? She is the one who got married."

Papi nodded and looked down. "I know, but I don't think she minds," he responded, and I looked over at Serena who was happily dancing in Kris' arms. "I want you to know, no lies this time, I am done with Lana. I'm sorry that I did it, and I am sorry you caught me," he told me. I nodded. "I want us to be close again, Gabi. With all my kids. The way it was. I talked to your mother, and I know me and her can never be the same again. She has moved on, and I am happy about that. She deserves to be happy. You are going away to college next year, kid, I don't want you to leave with us still not talking. If you do, I'll hardly know who you are when you graduate," he finished.

"I know," I agreed. "It isn't going to be fast to where we'll be the same tomorrow, but yeah, I want to be normal again," I told him, smiling. He nodded, his own grin forming. "It isn't fun being mad all the time, and being mad at you forever is not a good way to live life," I added.

"Thanks, Gab," he replied, and noticed something behind me. "I think it is time I move on to your sister," he told me, and spinned me, as I turned around during the spin, Troy was there and he took me into his arms.

I smiled and looped my arms around his neck as his arms wrapped around my waist. "Sorry it was longer than five minutes, but I thought that your and your dad should talk," he instantly said.

"It's okay. Me and my dad did need to talk. I'm going to try to get close with him again. I think its time," I told him, and only noticed now that more people decided to get up and dance. By now Isabelle was dancing with Ben, Kris was dancing with my mother, Papi was dancing with Serena, and Felix was dancing with one of our ten year old cousins, making her laugh. It looked so cute, and the photographer was taking pictures of it all. I'm sure later I will be pulled to the steps and be forced into posed pictures with the wedding party and the family.

Troy nodded. "I'm glad. I don't want you and your dad to be like me and mine," he responded, pulling me closer if it was possible. "I just have one question," he told me. I looked up at him in a signal to ask me it. "Why did Taylor send me a picture last night of you straddling Sharpay?" he asked.

Taylor is dead! In like five minutes, I am going to kill her with my four inch high heeled shoe! No, that is too quick, it has to be slow and full of torture. I'm sure I will think of something.

* * *

**I know I said this would be Troyella's day, but it won't be. Next chapter will be split into Troyella's day and the first day of school. Sorry this is late. I had trouble writing it, I'm sure you can tell by the way it is written. I swear, the next chapter will be better.**

**Hopefully the next chapter won't be late. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**- Kayleigh  
**


	32. Right Here, Right Now

**Thanks for all the reviews. I am glad you all liked it. Keep reviewing, it makes me happy. I was expecting more, though.  
**

**Note: I named the last chapter Let's Dance when it was the wrong song. It is supposed to be Let Go. I managed to fix it in the chapter, but it wouldn't change in the title. So, sorry. I know most of you don't care but it was bothering me. Thanks to who notified me. **

**Review please!**

**!!!!!!!LONGEST CHAPTER YET!!!!!!!

* * *

  
**

_[Gabriella:]_ Lookin' At You, And My Heart Loves The View, Cause You Mean Everything!  
_[Troy:]_ Everything..  
_[Both:]_ Right Here, I Promise You Some how  
_[Troy:]_ That Tomorrow Can Wait,  
_[Gabriella:]_ Some Other Day To Be  
_[Troy:]_ To Be But Right Now  
_[Both:]_ There's You And Me.

-- Right Here, Right Now from the High School Musical 3 soundtrack (Zac and Vanessa)

**

* * *

**

I walked over to Troy's house the next day around noon only to find him with his shirt off sitting in a lawn chair on his back porch. What a nice sight to find in the morning. Yesterday, it was like the weather knew it was my sisters wedding, so it was not as hot. In the eighties. But today, lets just say since Serena got on her plane to go to Florida for her honeymoon, the temperature has skyrocketed. Which is why I am wearing a flowy white shirt that has straps, but a short sleeve on my arm, and nothing on my shoulders, with jean shorts and white flats.

I silently walked up the steps to his deck and lifted my leg over and sat down on him. He jumped slightly before his eyes popped open and a smile appeared on his face. "Hey, babe," I greeted as I leaned down to kiss him gently. His arms wrapped around my waist and kept me there, pulling me into a heated kiss. I smiled, setting my hands on either side of his head and happily kissed him back. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, begging for entrance, but I pulled away, causing a pout to form on his face. "I would love to keep this going, trust me, but its freakin' hot out here. Can we go into your cool, air-conditioned house?" I asked, running my hands up and down his sweaty arms.

He nodded, sitting up and I got off him. His arm wrapped around my neck as we walked into his house, and were instantly greeted by the cool air. "We're inside," he stated before tugging me to his chest and pressed his lips to mine. I giggled, I actually giggled, hard to believe I know, and kissed him back. He backed me up to the kitchen counter, then lifted me up onto it. His hand reached up to my ponytail and began to pull. I shook my head, retracting my lips from his. He groaned.

"Troy, my hair is up for a reason," I told him, tightening the hairband. I actually took the time today to put my hair up in front of a mirror because it is hot out today, I didn't want it in a sloppy ponytail that would be falling down every five minutes. He likes it when my hair is down because he runs his hands through it. Well, too bad. "Why are you so sweaty? I mean, you didn't just walk outside and lay down and get this-" he cut off the beginning of my ramble by kissing me.

"I was lifting weights this morning," he answered as he pulled away. "Basketball season starts at the beginning of school, and I haven't been training all summer like my dad usually makes me. School starts in a little more than a week, I figured I better start. With a run this morning, and lifting weights, I was taking a break when you seduced me," he told me.

I faked a gasp. Seduced! "If anyone was seducing anyone you seduced me. You do remember that today is my day, right? Not the Troy begins working out again day, which I wouldn't mind if it wasn't on my day," I replied. "I don't really see why, though, I mean you are already bulkier than all of my brothers."

He chuckled lightly and his head dropped to my shoulder. Out of habit, my hand came up and ran through his hair. There was a fake cough by the doorway. I looked up, and found Lucy standing there with a purse slung over her shoulder. "I just wanted to tell you two that I am leaving now, and I'll be back around six or seven tonight, okay?" she asked, Troy nodded, and walked over to kiss her on the cheek in goodbye. I gave her a small wave, one she returned before making her way out the front door.

"So," Troy started, and walked over to me. Once he did reached me, he bent down and picked me up around the knees and pulled my body over his shoulder. I yelped lightly and did my best to grip his hips so I wouldn't fall. It was stupid, because I knew Troy wouldn't let me fall anyways. I slipped off his shoulder and fell onto the couch in the living room. "We're alone," he stated, falling down next to me. I nodded and lifted my legs into his lap. "Its your day, what is up first?" he asked, leaning over and kissing my bare shoulder.

I laughed and pushed him away gently. "Calm down, boy," I told him, sitting up straight. "How about lunch and a movie. I pick the food, you pick the movie?" I proposed. He nodded. "Good, what do you have here?" I asked, and went to get up, but Troy help my legs in his lap. I'm confused. I need to get up to get the food. Duh.

"You have to promise not to whine when I pick a movie you don't like," he said, I opened my mouth to protest, but he shook his head. "Babe, just promise," he told me. I groaned and gave him a nod. He smiled brightly and kissed my cheek. I have seen most movies that kids in my generation should see, you know like _Grease, _and _Casablanca_, along with movies from this decade like the new _Star Wars_, and _Legally Blonde_. I would not complain to those. If he knows I am going to complain, it can only mean one thing, a scary movie. I don't watch those, with good reason. And here it is: they scare the fuck out of me. The Scream trilogy is one thing, those are funny to me. Mainly because Serena made me watch them when they first came out, and since I am almost eighteen now and they have been out for a while, I find them funny. I'm weird I know.

Twenty minutes later I walked out of the kitchen with two platters, one of chicken nuggets, and the other full of french fries. My favorite food in the world. Troy was now in a shirt, a shame, and playing with the remote on the couch waiting for me. When he saw me, he took one plate out of my hand to make it easier for me to put the other down. "Okay, I promised not to complain, there has to be reason. Tell me what we are watching," I demanded in a nice tone, grabbing a handful of fries and ate a few at a time.

He took a few french fries out of my hand and smiled evilly. "_Halloween H20,_" he answered, I opened my mouth and closed it. I can't complain. Okay, yes, the ring tone on my cell phone for family is Micheal Myers, but that is because I am scared of him. I am scared of my family at times, I am scared of him, get it? "Babe, you'll be fine, I'm right here," he told me quickly when he saw my face fall. It didn't help much. "You are going to have to get over this fear you have, starting with watching the _Halloween _movies, and in October we are going to one of those haunted houses," he informed me.

"Hey, I agreed to watching a movie against my will, I am not going to one of those freaky haunted trail thingys!" I exclaimed, sitting up and stealing my french fries back out of his hand. "And you cannot make me!" I added, pointing at him. He reached forward and wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me against his chest. "I have to admit, though, it would be funny to see Sharpay at it. But you can video tape it for me! See, it all works," I tried to get out of it. Its only August, I have about two months to talk him out of this. Of course it is the end of August, so yeah, about two months.

He shook his head. "Brie, you are going. I'll be there nothing bad is going to happen. Besides, those people are just that, people in make up," he reminded me, running a hand up and down my spine to sooth me. I groaned and buried my head into the crook of his neck. "Ready for the movie?" he asked, holding the remote up, and pressed the play button without my response. He reached forward and came back with a couple chicken nuggets. "Want one?" he asked, and I reluctantly grabbed one. I am mad at him because I know he is going to make me do it in October, but I'm hungry.

"I just don't get how he always lives," I repeated staring at the now blank t.v. screen. "He should have died like nine times!" I exclaimed, looking over at Troy who was staring at me with a smirk on his face. "What is he a cat?" I asked, getting annoyed by Troy's smirk. "Will you stop looking at me like you just proved a point?"

Troy chuckled and pulled me into his lap. "But I did prove a point. You got through the whole movie and you are fine now," he replied, rearranging me so I was straddling his lap. Yeah, well, its not night. Its his own fault. He is the one who is going to either get a freaked out call from me, or wake up to me shaking him like a mad person when I have a bad dream. He brought his on himself. His hands slid down my calves and I felt my flats slip off my feet and onto the floor. "So, what next?" he asked, wrapping his arms around my waist.

I shrugged slightly. "What do you have in mind?" I asked in a husky whisper as I ran a hand through his hair. He grinned and leaned toward me, but as he did the house phone rang. "You better get that, babe," I told him, sliding off him. He sighed and went into the kitchen to get the phone. As he walked out of the room, a smile formed on my face and I got up too. I picked up my shoes and set them on the couch and left the room, pulling off my shirt in the process, but I wasn't shirtless, I had a white cami underneath. I left the shirt at the bottom of the steps and made my way up the stairs.

"Brie, where did you go?" I heard him shout a few seconds later. "And why are your shoes on the couch?" he asked, but his voice was closer so I knew he was moving. I shimmied out of my shorts and left them at the top of the steps. I peered over the banister and saw him at the bottom, picking up my shirt.

I speed walked down the hall a little, and pealed my cami off, dropping it in the middle of the hall on the way to his room. I knew he knew where I was going, but he wasn't exactly sure how clothed I would be when he found me. As I reached his room, I left my bra on the door handle before closing it behind me. I left my underwear was on the floor in front of his bed. I grabbed one of his plain white t-shirt's and tugged it on before sitting down on the bed with my legs crossed. It wasn't very long at all before the door opened, revealing Troy all my clothes in his hands. "Hey," I greeted, leaning back on my hands.

He instantly dropped my clothes on the floor next to the door before kicking it shut behind him. He walked over to me, and set a knee on either side of my legs. "I thought the part of this little chase was to find you naked, not in one of my shirts," he murmured, pulling on my hair gently so my head was tilted up to his. "Not that I am complaining," he added, and his lips dropped to my neck. I smiled, and fell back on his queen size bed, bringing him with me. My hands slipped under his shirt, and tugged it over his head.

-

"Have you ever noticed the fact that chocolate is the slut of desserts?" I asked Troy as we were getting ice cream about three hours later. I was pouring chocolate syrup on my chocolate ice cream when I heard him laugh from behind me. "What? It is!" I exclaimed, turning around with the bottle in my hand. "It goes with everything. Candy bars, pie, cake, ice cream. It gets with everything," I explained.

Troy closed the fridge door with his foot, his hands full with cherries, carmel, whip cream, and bananas. "I don't know about you, but I have never had chocolate with pie," he replied, setting everything down. "You're just weird," he told me, bending down to kiss my bare shoulder. This shirt does have its perks. Plenty of places for him to kiss without taking it off. I ignored his weird comment and continued to put toppings on my bowl of ice cream. "Do you trust me?" he asked a moment later as he moved behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He rested his head on my shoulder, and I leaned my own against his.

"Do you even have to ask that question?" I responded, squirting some carmel in Troy's bowl. "Of course I do. The question is why did you have to ask me that?" I asked in return, picking up a spoon, and mixing everything in my bowl together. I eat dessert weird. Troy turned my body so I was facing him. I kinked my eyebrow, waiting for the answer. Instead of getting one, he reached behind me, and came back with the chocolate syrup. I'm confused. My pushed my now down hair to one side, and turned the bottle over. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no. This is a white shirt. It doesn't mix with chocolate.

He smiled at my face. "Babe, trust me," he said. Oh, now I get the need for the question. I sighed closing my eyes so I wouldn't see what he was doing. Suddenly I felt something cold on my neck, but it was instantly replaced with warmth as Troy's tongue licked it off. I smiled to myself, and grabbed a fist full of his shirt and pulled him closer. "Mmm," he mumbled as he pulled away. "You taste good," he told me.

I laughed slightly. He had chocolate on the side of his mouth. I put a hand on either side of his face and pulled him closer. I ran my tongue up the side of his mouth. "You taste good too," I responded, letting my hands slide down to his shoulders. Troy reached behind me, and this time it was the can of whip cream.

"I think I have to do a taste test to everything here," he told me, shaking the can. I laughed. "To make sure I am getting what I paid for," he added. I just shook my head and tilted my head to the side.

-

xoxo

-

"This isn't right," I mumbled, eyeing my schedule the first day of school. They send you your homeroom in the mail, you go there, and get your schedule. We all got Darbus, which sucks because she hates all Montez's. Its a long story involving Serena, and a lot of glue in her class. Since then, the Montez's are her enemies. Every time I see her in the hall, she gives me this evil stare. Its frightening. My schedule goes like this: gym, honors English, family living, free period, history, lunch, honors algebra, cooking, honors chemistry. At least for this semester, that is what it is. I didn't even sign up for a cooking class. And what the hell is family living? I have enough family to live with. I don't need it at school, too. "What the hell is family living?" I asked, looking up at Sharpay who was looking at her schedule.

Taylor answered my question. "A class that is starting this year which is suppose to help you when you graduate. You learn about families, marriage, babies, and banking, things like that. It is only for one semester," she told me. Does she have to say it so.. smartly? I wanted to take music this year, I guess I will have to hope for it next semester. Suddenly, my schedule was ripped from my hands and Chad looked at it. Troy was behind him, and grabbed my schedule from his hands, and looked at it himself.

"Congratulations, babe, you have four classes with me. We would have five, but we have different gym teachers," he told me, handing it back to me. "We had none last year," he reminded me, and sat down at a desk I was standing near. At least half my day is spent with Troy, not including lunch and free period. I looked at his schedule. We have honors English, family living, history and cooking together. I frowned noticing we would have gym together, like he said, but he has the coach of the basketball team as his teacher, and I have Mrs. Wagner. She loves me. She had my sisters, and they actually liked her. I spend half the class talking to her, and not participating in class. And she still gives me an A. Well, when she makes me actually play the game it tends to lower to a C or so.

"What person in their right mind would give me gym, let alone first period?" I asked our group, and let Troy pull me down into his lap. "I get that gym is a credit I need to graduate, but first period!" I added, letting my hand drop and a frown formed on my lips. Sharpay gasped, grabbing my schedule out of my hands.

"I have gym first period, too!" she exclaimed, but then her smile dropped. "And that is all we have together besides free period and lunch," she told me, handing it back. I have all my honors classes with Taylor, and one honors class with Troy. English, he doesn't tell many people but he actually likes reading and writing. Zeke, Troy, and Chad, are all in my cooking class. We all have lunch and free period together, but that is a given. I don't have any classes with Kelsi. But we might get put in the same music class next semester. Instead of a cooking class, Sharpay and Ryan have drama. Taylor opted for a computer class.

I leaned my head back against Troy's whose, was laying on my shoulder. "Miss Montez, please vacate Mr. Bolton's lap and get in a seat please," Ms. Darbus said, slamming the door behind her, causing me to jump up and sit in the seat next to him. "You will be getting assigned seats anyways," she added, picking up a clip board and sliding her glasses down her nose to look at it. Every time I see her that theme from _The Wizard of Oz_ is heard throughout my head. You know, when you see that mean lady on her bike, the witch. She quickly assigned us all seats, spreading us out all over the room. Ugh, hate her. "As you know," she started, slamming her clip board down on Chad's desk making him jump. "Homeroom is to keep you up to date on all that is going on here at East High. It is not a study hall. Therefore, if I see one cell phone, I-pod, or anything else electronic, it will earn you a detention. And it will be one of my detentions, whether it be painting sets, or cleaning up dressing rooms. There are no warnings, just detentions," she finished. Just as she did, the bell rang, and we all ran out of the room.

"If Mrs. Wagner expects me to do anything today, she has to rethink that idea. I am wearing heels," Sharpay said on the way to the gym. I looked down. So am I. Since I am becoming a girl, as Sharpay says, I have developed a shoe obsession. The good part to wearing uncomfortable heels, is that after an hour or so your toes go numb. You can't feel anything. Plus, my black and purple pumps went with my dark blue skinny jeans, and my plain black shirt that has a wide V-neck and has loose sleeves that go to my elbows.

Troy appeared next to me, and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. As soon as we left homeroom, him, Zeke, and Chad were kidnapped by the basketball team and taken off into the unknown. Okay, maybe I am being a bit dramatic, but they did take him away from me. I went go go find them, but Sharpay linked my hand with hers and pulled me away. She said he would meet us there, and I guess she is right. I leaned my head back against his shoulder. "What did the kidnappers want?" I asked, letting Sharpay lead me into the gym.

He crinkled his eyebrows together at the kidnappers thing, but he ignored it. "They wanted to say hey," he answered, and I sat down on one of the bleachers and turned to Sharpay who was glaring at something. I looked where she was looking. Ugh, there are cheerleaders in our class? Great. They act like big meanies, and make fun of the girls who suck at gym like me and Sharpay. Just because we don't like to yell go, fight, win, doesn't mean we can't do anything. I am actually good at volleyball, and when we have to the gymnastics portion for about two weeks, Mrs Wagner forces me to do demonstrations because I took classes from when I was four until I was twelve. I liked it until I was like eight, from then on Mami forced me to go. Finally, from falling one to many times and pleading enough, she let me quit. Thank God. Of course, when I say Mrs. Wagner forces me, I do mean force. She literally has to pull me to the piece of equipment. It's childish, but that is just me. I can be a baby about certain things.

"Do you think if I accidentally throw a basketball at one of them, I'll get a detention?" Sharpay asked, turning to me. I shrugged, fighting back a smile.

"If its accidental, probably not," I answered, and she smiled, turning to the teachers who just walked in. I walked over to Mrs. Wagner when she yelled that her class get in a group in front of her. Coach did the same for Troy and Chad's class. I looked around that everyone that formed. Both the classes weren't that big.

"Okay, me and Mrs. Wagner decided to make our first period a co-ed class," Coach announced, causing the guys to cheer, and most the girls including me to groan. I don't mind gym with Troy and Chad, but with all the other guys, it just stinks. Something about guys and seeing girls in their gym clothes makes them stare at us. Its weird. Plus, I run like a girl, given that I am a girl. I looked over at Troy, but he was saying something to another guy, Shane something. "Of course, when the girls have to go in the pool, the guys will be doing something else. And likewise with the girls. Now, I want you all to have your gym clothes for tomorrow. Guys, this being workout clothes," he told them.

Mrs. Wagner stepped forward to talk to us. "The same with the girls, and school dress code is still applied in here, remember that. I don't want to see any straps, it has to be a shirt. You all know this. Your shorts have to be at finger tip length," she informed us. "Tomorrow, we are starting basketball, and we will be doing that for about a week. We will be doing drills tomorrow, with partners. I want you all to get one. I don't care who it is, as long as you have one. We can't do much today, so just remember to bring clothes tomorrow," she finished, and marked something on her clip board. "Do what you want for the rest of class."

Sharpay turned to me, and I shook my head already knowing her question. "No, Shar. I won't be your partner. I was your partner in like tenth grade, and you always threw the ball at my head," I told her, stepping away from her and towards Troy who was heading my way. "Didn't think I remembered, did you?" Troy's arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "Hey, partner," I said, looking up at him.

"If that is your way of telling me that I am your partner, I already knew that," he commented, linking my hands with his, causing him to unwrap his arms from around me. "As long as you don't hurt me, if you do, I will switch you for Chad," he added. I looked up to see Sharpay walking over to Chad and informing him that he is her partner. He doesn't have much choice in the matter. He held his hands up in surrender, making her to smile in victory. "But at least this makes five classes with you," he said as I turned around to face him.

"You won't switch me for Chad," I mentioned confidently. He kinked his eyebrow. "Because I don't think playing with him will be near as much fun as it will be with me," I explained, moving forward to press myself against him. "I can make you feel things he can't. Or at least things he shouldn't," I finished before letting go of him and walked over to Sharpay.

"You are so bad!" I heard him exclaim behind me, and I laughed turning around for a second. At least now if I do hurt him, he'll stay my partner.

-

xoxo

-

The first day of school is always on a Wednesday, I don't know why, that is just the day is has always started on. I think it is because if I had to sit through five days of school during the first week, I would kill someone. And I actually like school. So, as one would guess, I was happy as soon as we got out of school on Friday.

The week sucked, my honors chemistry class is hard, even for me. Mr. Johns, my family living teacher, hates all people under the age of twenty. I think he chose the wrong profession. The only good part about the class is that I got seated next to Troy. Cooking isn't that bad, especially with Zeke in my group. The teacher made us break up into groups of four, which meant Chad, Troy, and Zeke were with me. Zeke does most the work, but that is only because he likes doing most the work. I get him things when he asks for them. See, I am a nice person.

What sucks about this year most, is the fact that Troy is the new Marc and Lucas. Only he is one person. There are constantly people around him, from cheerleaders to the basketball team, and little fan girls. Since I hate almost all cheerleaders, and the basketball team knew me as the little Montez girl until about, um, now, I don't hang out with Troy in the mornings. Me, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay, and Taylor hang out in the music room and Kelsi plays for us. Usually Sharpay and Ryan sing, but they made me sing once. The music teacher walked in during my song, and said I had talent. I am not one of those girls who dreams of being an actress or singer, but if it ever happened, I wouldn't complain. I'm realistic though.

One of the best things about this year so far is that seniors can eat outside at the picnic tables they installed over the summer. A couple juniors come out too, but only if a senior asks them to. Thankfully, the basketball team and the rest of the school think of their stomachs during lunch and not Troy. Or else I wouldn't be able to be with him during lunch either. I shouldn't complain though, he is in five of my classes.

Speaking of, gym is actually fun with Troy as my partner. Especially when he is the one who is constantly told that gym is a class, and not a place to flirt with me, at least that is what Coach says. Sharpay has been counting how many times he says it. We're at five now, and we have only had gym for two days. Real gym class that is.

Oh, and Ms. Darbus informed me and Troy during homeroom this morning that if we get one more PDA, we will get detention. PDA meaning Public Display of Affection. But Taylor told me that if we get a PDA from another teacher, we won't get a detention. Its three a teacher or something. I wouldn't know, this is my first year starting off with a boyfriend. And even though I was dating and in love with Troy most of last year, we weren't in the can't-keep-my-hands-off-you stage, it started some time last week when we spent an hour eating food off each other. My new favorite past time by the way. I think the reason it is in overdrive now is the fact that we know there is a huge chance we could be separated next year. Whenever I am around him, I am always touching him somehow. Whether it is holding his hand, or leaning against him in whatever class I have with him because I am tired or just want to be near him, even running my hand through his hair subconsciously when I am talking to someone else.

"Hey Gab, ready to go?" Ryan asked, straightening his hat and walking over to my locker that I was standing at. I realized over the summer, me and Ryan have kinda been drifting. And I don't like it. So I have been making sure to hang around him more, and start talking like we used to. Ryan has been making sure to talk to me too. He already confessed to me that he is sending an early application to Julliard, without Kelsi or Sharpay knowing. Of course, he can't send it until after the Fall Musical, which has auditions next week. He wants to talk Ms. Darbus into letting him choreograph. He can sing, act, and dance, but I know him, he will feel more comfortable behind the scenes. But that won't stop him from joining in on a song or two.

I gave Ryan a side hug as best I could with books in my hand that I was about to shove into my locker. "Almost. We have to wait for East High's new Boy Wonder and Chad to finish saying goodbye to their little posse," I answered, slamming my locker shut, and picking up my bag that was at my feet.

Ryan laughed began walking with me down to where Troy's locker is, where I know half the school is crowded around. When is was Felix, then Marcus and Lucas, I didn't care. Because I didn't hang with them at school. But now that it is my boyfriend, its pissing me off. Especially all the girls that hang around him. I am getting over my jealousy issues, and I know that Troy would never cheat on me. What is pissing me off is the girls that throw themselves at him like he will cheat on me.

Like the new Allison, Becky Bilson. Allison is actually nice this year. She changed her group of friends to the nice girls, and let her real hair color come back in. Becky Bilson, is well, a bitch. Worse than Allison. Allison is in my honors algebra class with Taylor, and we had to work on something today together, she was really nice and sweet. Like the Allie I knew in grade school. She actually lets people call her Allie now. I don't know what changed her attitude, but at least she changed. She has a boyfriend, Austin Perry. Who is a sweetie. Really he is, when we have senior polls at the end of the year, you know when you vote who is most likely to succeed and stuff, he will be voted nicest person or something.

When me at Ryan got to Troy's locker, instead of finding everyone and their mother, we found our friends, and Jimmie Zara, with his bff Donny. Jimmie is one of Vince's friends. He is like Drew, and has had a crush on me since I first met him when I was in sixth grade. He was in fourth. Five minutes after I met him, he told me he was my soul mate and we were meant to be together. Thankfully for me, he has told almost every girl in school the same thing. But he didn't go to their house and tell their mother that her youngest daughter was moving out because I was engaged to be married. To him. Gross. She laughed and invited him to dinner. Let's just say I didn't make it through the whole meal and ended up running over to Chad's for protection. I made Vince vow to never bring Jimmie over the house when I am home.

Whatever was happening, Sharpay was laughing her ass off about it. To the point that Zeke had to help her stand up. Me and Ryan walked over into the little group they formed and I linked my hand with Troy's. Jimmie's face lit up when he saw me. "Gabi!" he exclaimed, and proceeded to pick me up and swing me around. I just hung like a dead body in his arms, and glared at Sharpay as best as I could when she broke out into laughter again. He finally set me down and Troy gripped my hips from behind and pulled me back against his chest.

"Hey, Jimmie," I greeted, being nice. Even though the kid gives me a creepy vibe, I'm going to be nice to him. But if he brings up the whole engagement thing, I am going to have to hurt him. I laced both of my hands with Troy's and squeezed his fingers gently. I felt him kiss the crown of my head softly, and a tingle shot down my body. "Are you hanging out with Vince tonight?" I asked after a uncomfortable minute of silence.

He gave an exaggerated shrug. "I don't tend to make plans. Keep myself free, you know?" he answered, looking back at Donny and smiling at him. "Look, we gotta go. We'll have lunch sometime," he said, and began to run down the hall after a blond girl who is new this year. From London or something.

Once he was out of sight, Troy's arms slid around my waist and his head dropped to my shoulder. He slowly began to walk me forward to the entrance of the school, and our friends followed. "We going to your house?" he asked in my ear, I gave him a nod for an answer.

"Are you guys coming to my house?" I asked, looking over at Sharpay for the answer. "My mom isn't coming home from Duke until Sunday. Isabelle is 'watching' us, so we have the run of the house," I told them, leaning against Troy's car as we reached it. Sharpay shrugged, looking over at Chad, and Ryan for an answer herself.

"I'm cool with that. Since the twins are gone, you house is much calmer," Kelsi spoke up from next to Ryan who had his arm around her. A couple minutes later we pulled up to my house, only to find Felix with a clip board in his hand and a truck out front of my house. What the hell is going on?

I got out of the car and walked up to Felix, ignoring his college friends that were all gathered on the porch. I only like one of his college friends, Anthony, because he went to East with us, and doesn't know me as the Montez girl. He said hi as I passed him on the porch steps, and I smiled at him. "What the hell is going on?" I asked Felix, cutting in his conversation with one of his friends.

"Party," he answered easily. I'm sorry, did he just say party? Here, at our house? "Mami doesn't get home until Sunday. I figure I have a party tonight, and we can clean up tomorrow," he explained, a smile on his face. I felt an arm wrap around my waist, and knew it to be Troy. "Hey, Hoops," Felix greeted, pounding his fist.

"We, whats this we? Is there a mouse in your pocket? If this is going to be your party, you can clean it up," I corrected, crossing my arms over my chest. "You do realize our fourteen year old brother does live here. What is he going to do tonight? Hang out with all the college kids from U of A?" I asked.

Felix sighed before he set his clip board down and put a hand on both my shoulders. "Gab, calm down. Alex is staying at one of his friends tonight, so is Vince. But, you and your friends are free to come tonight. Remember though, if you do come tonight, you have to help clean up tomorrow," he informed me. That is how he is playing it. He know I won't just leave the house to him and half of U of A. I wouldn't let it happen. "Plus, Isabelle is excited for it, so it is happening. Big sister over rules little sister," he finished and walked away.

He walked halfway down the steps and sat down with his friends that were gathered there. I frowned and turned so I was facing Troy. His hands trailed up my arm to my face and slid his thumb over my bottom lip. See, its the whole can't-keep-my-hands-off-you thing. I love it though. "He's right, Brie," he spoke up. "Isabelle kinda over rules you, if she says it is okay, you can't do anything about it," he explained as I leaned my cheek into his hand. "Come on, its ganna be fun, your brother is hosting the party."

I scoffed. "Do you remember the last time my brother hosted a party?" I asked. "You announced the whole party, which most of was my family, that we are having sex," I said loudly, and Troy dropped his hand because my brother turned around. I didn't care though, and kept going on. "And, the next day we got in a car accident," I reminded him. "But, I have to go and guard my room because I don't want some horny couple thinking they can play around on my bed. So gross," I said more to myself than to him.

Troy took a step closer to me and slipped his arms around my waist. "I won't drink tonight, seeing as I am in training, so no secrets are getting out, and there will be no reason for me to take you away. Therefore, there will be no fighting, no car accidents. Just us, our friends, and some fun tonight. If you want me and you can hang out in your room the whole time. Lord knows Sharpay can find fun for anyone, any where. They won't miss us much," he told me. Troy can't drink because he is in training for basketball, I don't know how that ties together, but apparently it does. You know East High, always getting a jump start on things, so Coach announced that early conditioning for all the varsity players from last year who still want to play this year will be starting next week. Troy wasn't here for the start of the season last year. He only played a couple games, and wasn't there for Coach's early practices which are grueling.

"Okay, let's go tell Sharpay that she is invited to her first college party," I replied, taking on of his hands and walked down the steps with him close behind me. They were all leaning against Sharpay and Ryan's SUV. "My brother is planning a party tonight because my mom is away at Duke with Marcus and Lucas. Cliche, right? Anyways, Isabelle is up for it, Vince and Alex are staying at friends houses. We're invited. You guys wanna come?" I asked, and right away I knew it was a stupid question because Sharpay got her party face on.

"We're in," she answered for all of them. I laughed and shook my head slightly. "What time does it start? It's almost three thirty now. I- we need time to get ready," she said.

I shrugged and turned around to look for Felix who was telling some guy were to put a keg. Oh, so that is what the truck was for. "Felix!" I shouted, and his head snapped in my direction. "What time does the party start?" I asked, my voice still loud. He looked down on his wrist watch before answered.

"Around nine. It could be before, it could be after. You never know with these things," he responded, before saying something to a friend. I looked back at Sharpay, knowing she heard it. I don't think I need six hours to get ready. In fact, I know I don't need six hours to get ready. An hour and a half tops.

Before anything could happen, I felt an arm against the back of my knees, causing me to fall and I was picked up bridal style by Troy. I yelped, like I usually do. "We'll meet you here at eight. Sharpay, drag Taylor and Kelsi off to get ready or whatever. I help Brie get dressed," he told her and started walking back towards my house with me in his arms.

"You're going to help me get dressed?" I questioned as he walked through my brothers friends up the porch steps. Troy laughed, taking advantage of the propped open door and just walked through it. We were quickly stopped by him tripping. I closed my eyes, and smacked into his chest as he hit the floor. He somehow managed to turn us in the air so he was on the bottom. "And that right there is the reason why you shouldn't pick me up all the time!" I exclaimed, smacking him on the chest.

He caught my hands and held them so I they were spread out and my body made a cross. "You weren't even the one that hit the ground. I was!" he replied, letting go of one of my hands and brought his own up to rub the back of his head. I formed a pout on my face and replaced his hand with mine and continued to rub it.

"Uh, what are you guys doing on the ground?" we heard behind us, and I turned my head and saw Vince, with a bunch of his friends behind him. I thought he was staying at a friends house. I saw Jimmie behind him. Great. Doesn't he remember the vow? Come on, man, the vow! I groaned and rolled off Troy before sitting up. Troy followed my lead, only he shook his head as he sat up, and felt the back of his head some more.

"Troy picked me up then fell," I answered, getting up onto my feet and held a hand out for Troy. He grabbed it and stood.

"She's forgetting the part where Troy was the one who hit the ground. Not her," he added. "What the hell is your floor made out of? Steel?" he asked. I laughed reaching my hand up and rubbed a bump that was forming. He frowned and leaned his head into my hand.

I noticed Vince's friends walking passed us, and ignored them. "Poor baby," I commented, and he nodded. "Let's go upstairs, there is some kind of medicine in the bathroom, then we can go to my room," I told him, linking his hand with mine and leading him upstairs.

-

I was running my hands through my hair when Izzy yelled up and said my friends and Troy are here. They're late, though, it's eight thirty. Troy left like twenty minutes ago to go home and shower plus change. He's kinda girly that way, but I don't care. At least he always smells good. I pulled my purple halter top down a little because it began riding up. I am wearing black jeans with a purple halter top with black lines on it, and white dots scattered on it. Put together with black strappy high heels of course.

I turned my bedroom light off as I left the room. I found my friends making themselves at home in the living room. Chad, Zeke, and Ryan plus a couple of Felix's friends were already eating the food while Isabelle smacked their hands away. Sharpay was messing with Kelsi's wavy hair, and Kelsi was ducking away. Taylor was trying to push down the insanely short mini skirt Sharpay put her in, and Troy was sitting in one of the arm chairs, watching them all with a ghost of a smile on his face. He looked up and caught my eyes, and curled his finger at me, a signal for me to come to him.

I gave a slight nod before I began walking over to him. As soon as I reached him, he grabbed my hand and pulled me sideways into his lap so my legs were over the arm of the chair. "You look beautiful," he murmured before pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back before pulling away. Hello, my brother is in the room. My siblings know I am having sex and kinda accept it, I am not going to push them over the edge by making out with my boyfriend in front of them. Even if it is only making out, Troy does have wondering hands, and caught in the heat of the moment, I won't stop his hands. Especially in the stage we are in. So, instead, I just layed my head down on his shoulder, and wrapped an arm around his broad chest. I am really liking this whole working out thing he has to do for training.

"Okay, you guys are so adorable, I am about to throw up into the chip bowl," Sharpay spoke up from the couch. I guessed she stopped playing around with Kelsi's hair. Chad, whose hand was on the way to the chip bowl, instantly retracted his hand and layed it down in his lap. "But I do love your top. Hey! Those are my shoes!" she exclaimed soon after. I shook my head laughing. Only Sharpay would follow up her throw up line with something to do with my outfit.

I heard Troy chuckle softly into my ear and I felt him kiss the back of my head gently. "I have a question," Anthony said from the couch next to Felix who was texting someone, someone I guessed to me Jaymi seeing as she isn't here. We all looked towards him, even Felix as he texted. "In high school, your brothers threatened any guy who took any interest in you. You probably didn't know that, but they did. Anyways, they wouldn't let a guy other than Chad and Ryan near you, so how in the hell did you get a boyfriend?" he asked, and Felix smacked him on the back of the head. Probably for the threatened comment.

"You threatened guys who took interest in me?" I asked myself, not answering his question. That makes so much sense now. Every single crush I had mysteriously disappeared when it got a little bit to noticeable I liked him. Okay, they didn't disappear, they just avoided me and got a girlfriend or something. Troy's arms tightened a wee bit around my waist. I slid a hand down to his hands and rubbed my thumb over them. "Thanks, because I found out later the guys I did like were always dicks," I told Felix, surprising him. I looked back at Anthony who was waiting patiently for his answer. "Oh, you see, Troy moved her during November of last year. Into Chad's house, he moved into Chad's, so of course we had to hang out. After a lot of, um, misunderstandings we got together. When I told the brothers, they all ran for the door to hurt him. But I blocked the door, after a little convincing they decided not to kill him and let me date him."

He gave me a slow nod. "Uh, okay," he replied. He just say back and Felix said something to him, before smacking him again. I said thanks, he didn't have to hit him again.

"So, Troy, hows the head?" Ryan asked from next to Kelsi. "Gab texted me and told me you dropped her," he explained.

"Oh, my God. I did not drop her!" he responded, his voice louder than normal. I looked around for Isabelle and she was talking on the phone in the corner. Probably Ben, who by the way is really funny. He's good for Belle. Plus, all the brothers met him, and like him. Of course they can't do anything even if they didn't. She's older than all of them. "I was walking in the house while carrying her, and tripped. I managed to twist us while we where in the air so I was the one who hit the ground not her," he told them all. "You are a little liar," he said in my ear as he began to tickle my sides, causing me to shriek and try and jump away.

Instead of jumping away, I just kinda slipped down his legs onto his white Chuck Taylor's that matched his white and light blue plaid button up shirt with a red tint in the blue. "Stop, stop!" I pleaded in the middle of my laughter, crawling away from him until my back hit the coffee table and yelped quickly before bringing my hand up to rub the middle of my back that hit. Troy reached out and picked me up under my arm pits and lifted me back into his lap. "You're not going to tickle me again are you?" I asked, leaning away from him.

"Yeah, Brie, I won't tickle you anymore. Promise," he answered, pulling me against his chest, and nestled into it. His hand ran up and down my back softly and I knew it was because I hit it against the table. "And just so you know, I would never drop you," he whispered into my ear making me smile. This party just might be fun..

"Do you know where Troy went?" I yelled over the too loud music about an hour and a half later. We all started out in the living room, but as more people filed into the house, we were forced out. Then we lost Ryan and Kelsi, followed by Chad, Taylor and Zeke. And finally, Troy disappeared about five minutes ago, leaving me and Sharpay to fend for ourselves in my over packed house. Sharpay shook her head no, and linked my hand with hers so we wouldn't lose each other like we lost the others.

"You know," she started pulling me over to the wall between to college couples making out. "I thought my first college party would be like I always dreamed, and it was, until I lost Zeke. Now I am just scared," she told me. She threw herself into my arms, knocking me into the wall. "Gabriella, help me!" God, why does she always choose me to cling to?

I grunted under her weight and pushed off the wall. "Okay, Shar, I am going to go into this great abyss that is my house and find our boyfriends. You are going to stay here, and I'll bring one of them back, okay?" I suggested, she nodded, slowly letting go of me. "If I die, feel free to take your shoes off my dead feet and replace them with a different pair for my coffin," I told her and began walking into the party.

"That is so not funny!" she yelled after me, and I pushed through the many college kids. I made it to the dining room, and found many couples making out on top of it. Is it me, or are college kids way more horny than high school kids? I made it through the room with two guys trying to grab me and pin me against a wall before I could get away.

When the third guy did it I was going to kick him in the balls when I heard a loud voice in front of me. "Brie!" Troy exclaimed, pushing towards me, and I pulled out of the guys arms and into Troy's. I wrapped my arms so tightly around him I was sure I could be cutting off some kind of circulation. "Where did you go? I looked away from you and Shar, and when I turned back to you, you two were gone," he said into my ear.

A gave a fake whine as a response and buried my head into the crook of his neck. "Never leave me alone at a party again," I told him, but it came out as a mumble against his neck. "I left Shar at the wall next to the stairs. She was in the middle of a panic attack. We have to find Zeke. Now," I informed him, removing my head from his neck to look up at him.

He nodded, grabbing on of my hands and linking it firmly with his own. "Alright. Don't let go, because if you do I won't be as worried about Zeke or Sharpay and more about you," he said looking me in the eyes. I nodded and he began to pull me through the party, looking for Zeke. We switched positions as we walked, I ended up with my back pressed against his front, and his arms firmly wrapped around my waist so he wouldn't lose me. "Zeke!" he suddenly shouted, and I saw Zeke's figure in the corner of the living room. His head perked up and he pushed through the crowd to us. "Sharpay is at the wall next to the stairs, go get her. She was freaking out," he told him, Zeke nodded quickly before shooting off in the direction Sharpay was in. "Me and you are going to your room," he said and led me in the same direction Zeke went. I didn't care, I wanted to get away from everything too.

Sharpay and Zeke weren't by the steps as we walked up them, and I took that as a good sign. When we reached my room, I threw the door open and turned on a light. There was a couple making out on my bed, at least they were fully clothed. "Out. Now," I demanded, pointing towards the door.

"Who the hell are you?" the guy asked, getting off the girl and wiping his lips off with the back of his hand.

Troy stepped in for me and answered. "She is one of the people who live here, and this is her room. So get the fuck out," he told them, motioning towards the door, the two seemed to accept it and quickly left. Troy slammed the door behind them, and locked it. I fell into my desk chair and covered my face with my hands. This party is not at all what I expected it to be. I lost all my friends, and siblings. I got hit on by three creepy guys. I even lost Troy. The only good thing is that he found me before that guy was never going to be able to have children.

Troy's hand slipped up my thigh and I knew he was crouching down in front of me. I sighed and dropped my hands. Troy instantly picked both of them up and stood, making me stand with him. "I am determined to have fun at this party, and that means you are too," he told me. I cocked my eyebrow. "Come on, dance with me," he whispered, and pulled my body against his. We can hear the music from downstairs because it is that loud. I didn't hesitate and started moving my pelvis with his. "Hey, Brie, I have to tell you something," he murmured into my ear.

"What?" I asked, burying my head face into the crook of his neck and continued to move my body with his. His hand slipped underneath my halter top and settled at the small of my back. Little flames danced across the skin he was touching, and electric currents shot through my body at the feeling of his hand on my bare back. All the things I have felt since we started dating, the tingles, the fireworks, things I have been taking for granted seemed to have intensified since Serena's wedding. I have always felt them, and they have always felt great, but for some reason they are magnified now. I shivered at the touch and curled into his body as much as I could.

"I'm sorry," confessed and I reluctantly pulled my head away from the crook of his neck and looked up at him questioningly. "I've wanted to tell you this for a while, but either we were doing, well, other things, or part of me didn't want to say anything about it because we are passed it. But I think I need to tell you this anyways. I'm sorry about the whole Britney thing over the summer, you know, me being nice to her even after I knew part of her still liked me. To tell you the truth, I don't even know why I was so nice to her after everything she did to me. Its probably because I'm nice, and I know sometimes I can be nice to people I shouldn't. Too nice. And I wanted to tell you that I am sorry for not being more sensitive to your feelings," he said. "When you were dancing with Robbie at the wedding, I knew how you felt all summer, and dealing with that for over two months is worse than what happened on the cruise," he finished. Our dance turned into a close, slow one. We weren't pushing for anything, basically just holding each other.

I think that kissing another guy is worse than being nice to an ex for two months, but that is another thing to get to later. "You don't have to say sorry, Troy," I said. "You are a nice guy, and that is one of the reasons I love you. You don't have to say sorry for that. I think what I did was worse, but that is just my opinion. You are right, though, we're passed it," I told him. Troy walked us over to the bed and sat on the edge of it, opening his legs just enough so I could stand in the middle of them. His hands wrapped around my waist and he pulled me fully against him. I looped my arms around his neck and nestled myself into his chest. "Do you wanna know a secret?" I whispered into his ear.

Instead of answering right away, Troy pulled on the back of my thighs, and moved my legs so they were wrapped around his waist. His hands locked under my butt, holding me with ease. "If you want to tell me, sure," he finally said.

"My biggest fear," I started, running a hand through his hair, I didn't feel the need to worry about holding on to him so I wouldn't fall, I knew he wouldn't let me fall, plus he looks like he is fine holding my weight. He has always told me I am really light when he picks me up. "My biggest fear is being away from you," I whispered, looking up and into his eyes.

Right away, he stood up from my bed and turned around so I was the one sitting on the bed. He was kinda towering over me, but it wasn't in a scary way. My legs unwrapped from around his waist and fell limp off the bed. "That's never going to happen, okay?" he replied, a hand came up to cup my cheek. "Physically, maybe, but not emotionally. Never emotionally. I'll always be in your heart, and the same with me." By now, he was bent down so we were at the same eye level. I nodded, letting a single tear fall down from my eye, and down my cheek. His thumb was instantly there, brushing it away. "Don't cry, please. You know I hate to see you cry," he murmured, and I nodded again. "You have to remember that, Brie, you're always right here," he told me, holding my hand up to his heart. "But right here, right now you're here with me. Everything else can wait, because right now there is you and me. I'm never letting you free from my heart," he said before gathering me up into his arms.

I snuggled into his arms, feeling safe and content. Like nothing could touch me, nothing could hurt me, and college wasn't so soon off the horizon. In his arms, I forgot everything that mattered besides him. He is the only thing that matters, and nothing is getting in the way of that. Not even college no matter were we go, together or apart.

* * *

**To tell you the truth, I don't like most of this chapter besides the end. Most of this chapter is just a filler to get school started and get that going. The party was just for fun, and their serious talk I thought was needed. If you didn't, well there is a little fluff for ya!  
**

**I wanted Troyella's day to be better, trust me, I did. But it didn't turn out as well as I wanted it too. **

**I'm sorry if you are all disappointed :(**

**Review please, I need to know that people are still into my story. If you see anything you want changed, or added, PM me. I will consider it and try to put it in here. **

**Oh, yeah, I felt that Ryan was drifting out of the story, and in the movies him and Gab are kinda close. So I wanted to incorporate that. We'll be seeing more of him ;)**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	33. Tell Me Why

**Thanks for the reviews and critiques to all who did. I really took them to heart and I am going to try and make this story better. **

**I'm sorry if this is late, school and family drama are wearing me down. My teachers love homework this year, and my family is, well, lets just say I could have a TV show on TLC or A&E something. It would probably get good ratings too. **

**karen0474: Yes, I have seen HSM3, three times. I don't hang out with the same clique at school, so a lot of my friends hate each other. Making me see it three times. But yes, there will be some things taken from HSM3 and added into here. But not everything, I have a really good storyline that actually starts at the end of this chapter. I recommend you to keep reading this, because even if I do use HSM3 stuff, I will have my own twist on it, keeping it different. But, do what you want as long as you read :)  
**

**So, please review because it makes me feel better whether it is a critique, which are welcomed, or positive reviews. Anything.

* * *

  
**

Well I beg you on my bended knees  
If you'll only listen to my pleas  
Is there anything I can do  
Cos I really can't stand it, I'm so in love with you

Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me  
Tell me why you cried, and why you lied to me

Tell Me Why, by The Beatles

(Doesn't really relate, I just listened it it as I wrote, it gave me inspiration)

* * *

Mid September found me burying myself in my school work, tutoring after school, and a co-founder of key club. Key club being a new club me and Taylor founded that helps out with charities, and we kinda just hang out together after school while adding it to our college application. Troy, Zeke, and Chad have been busy with basketball, while Sharpay, Kelsi and Ryan are only seen in the drama department. Needless to say, we don't see each other much anymore because we are all so wrapped up in our own things. Which is one of the reasons me and Troy got in a fight this morning on the way to school. I only see him in class, and even then both of us are tired that all we do is sleep or pay attention to what the teacher is saying. Well, in gym we are doing our fitness unit, so while he runs around the track at an alarming rate, I walk with Sharpay. At first he walked with me, but I told him to go ahead and run. Besides, that time is the only time I see Sharpay, I want girl talk with her.

In all the classes I had with Troy today, I didn't say one word to him. Our fight ended with us both yelling 'fine' at each other and slamming the car doors before going our separate ways. I don't even know why we said fine. I was in the middle of the word never, and he just yelled fine, so I said it back. And every girl in school has noticed that me and Troy haven't talked all day, and have thrown themselves at him. He just shrugs them off and walks away. Not that I have been watching or anything.

"So, are we still fighting?" Troy asked, getting into step next to me as I headed to the library during free period to work on my English paper, that Troy is my partner for. I am suppose to be working with him, but I decided that since we are in a fight, I'll do some work without him. It is probably more of a benefit for him than me, but I want to do something to keep my mind off him.

I shrugged, stopping and turning to him. "Are you going to let me finish my sentence from before?" I asked in return, crossing my arms in front of my chest. "Or are you just going to yell fine again, and slam a door?" I went on.

"Fi- go ahead, finish the sentence," he told me, crossing his own arms in front of his chest, showing off his biceps. Today is the first game of the season against the North High Cougars. We're predicted to win. With game night being tonight, the whole varsity team, which I will proudly say includes Vince now, has to wear their jerseys to school. With their jerseys being sleeveless, duh, I found it hard to focus on our fight and not his bulging muscles. We're still in that oh-so-wonderful touchy stage so you can see my dilemma. It has been hard to not touch him all day. Even though we don't talk during class, it doesn't stop us from touching in some way. Not in a naughty way, just leaning against each other or something.

"Well I don't remember it now!" I exclaimed, throwing my hands up in the air in surrender. "But you can't just walk out in the middle of a sentence and expect it to be over. I was in the middle of the word never, Troy," I told him. "I got the nev part out and you were getting out of the car, yelling fine and slammed it shut behind you. That is not the way you end or solve a fight," I informed him.

Ignoring my whole last sentence, Troy responded. "If you don't remember the sentence, then why did you ask to finish it?" he questioned, nodding to some guy who said his name in greeting while walking down the hall.

I groaned and my head fell back. "You do realize that I said something else after that, right? It doesn't matter that I don't remember the sentence. The point is you walked out in the middle of it," I told him, straightening my head out so it was level. I hate fighting and drama, especially with him. There isn't much drama, but that isn't the problem. I don't even know why we are fighting about the sentence I forgot. We were fighting about the fact that I don't see him anymore. "God, Troy, I don't want to fight with you anymore. I just want to spend more time with you," I confessed, running a hand through my hair.

Troy's reaction was to open his arms to me, and I instantly walked into them, letting my bag slip down my arm and onto the floor in between us. My arms wrapped around his middle as I layed my head on his shoulder. "I don't want to fight with you anymore, either," he replied, pressing a kiss to my temple. "Besides when I am fighting with you, I suck at basketball. Our first game is tonight, and I cannot be fighting with you," he added. Ugh, he just pissed me off again. Why is everything related to basketball anymore. That is also a reason why we were fighting this morning.

"Why do you have to make everything about basketball?" I asked, pulling away from him, and picking my bag up from the floor. "Tell the team too bad, because the fight is back on," I told him and stomped off towards the library. "I officially hate boys," I said to Taylor and Allison, slamming my bag down on the table, causing the librarian to shush me. Oh, no she did not. She did not just shush me. I am not a good mood right now to be shushed, alright? Seeing my defensive pose, Taylor grabbed my wrist and tugged, which probably saved me from getting a detention for telling off a teacher. I better not see Darbus soon, or I will get some kind of punishment.

Taylor and Allie picked up their stuff and walked with me to the back of the library, where Evil Librarian here, won't shush me. "You are Troy are still fighting, huh?" Taylor asked, plopping down in a chair as I did, only I let my head drop to arms too. I groaned a yes in response. "Did he cut off your sentence again?" she asked, taking out her own English notes.

"No!" I exclaimed, popping up so quick, Allison jumped. "We were making up, and he said he can't be fighting with me because it messes up his basketball game. What the hell is that about? I have hardly seen him in two weeks, only seeing him here, which isn't fun, because you can't speak half the time. We haven't.." I trailed off looking for a good way to explain my next sentence, and remembered my and Sharpay's new code word for sex. "Had a play date in two weeks," I told her.

Allison's eyebrow's crinkled. "Play date?" she questioned, and I gave her a pointed look. "Oh. Oh! Oooh," she said in realization followed by a laugh, and soon me and Taylor joined in too. "If it makes you feel better, I haven't had a, um, play date since May," she told me. Allison told me and Taylor that she stopped being stone cold bitch Allison because her mom left her dad. She just left without a note or anything telling where she was going. She started isolating herself from everyone, until her dad talked to her. Then she dumped her bitchy cheerleader friends, and started hanging out with the nice, smart girls and started dating Austin. She realized you can't be bitchy your whole life and actually lead a good life. She didn't want to become her mother.

I opened my mouth to speak when I was suddenly picked up bridal style and walked out the back of the library, which lead to a hall, that Troy walked down, despite my protests to set me down. Vince saw me in the hall, looking like a little cutie in his jersey, and just laughed. I yelled back at him, telling all the friends he was walking with that Mami took pictures of him this morning in his jersey like a five year old, just to embarrass him. You just gotta love our sibling bond, right? I was finally set down at my locker, where he shoved my bag into it, before throwing me over his shoulder and took me somewhere else.

We ended up on the roof, at the garden, a place that is turning into our own personal place. "We are going to work this out now, Brie, because fighting with you is like sticking pins in my eyes. Not normal, painful, and awfully uncomfortable," he told me. I was going to tell him that half of that didn't make sense, but I just stayed silent. "Now, I'm sorry for the whole basketball comment, it was a stupid thing for me to say, I shouldn't have even said it. Its the truth but I shouldn't have said it," he apologized. Isn't that heartfelt? He sighed at my silence and pulled me over to the bench to sit down, and sat me down on his lap. "Do you know why I suck at basketball when we are fighting?" he asked, and my response was a shrug. "Because all I think about is you, and happened, and how to fix it. Basketball may seem like its my life to everyone who looks at me. I mean, I run in the mornings, I have free period workouts two times a week, I haven't missed a basketball practice in three years, and I lift weights three times a week. Plus I watch it on t.v when it is on. But basketball isn't my life. You are. You keep me going, Brie. When I moved here, I was immature, more like Chad, which isn't always a bad thing, but being like Chad only works for Chad," he rambled on, and I laughed. "But when we started dating it was like you changed me. In a good way. Me and my mom get along more now, I actually do all my homework, and basketball isn't all I care about anymore. You opened me up to everything around me. I wasn't so focused on making my dad happy, or acting like the cool guy. I became just Troy. You did that for me, Brie, and when we are fighting my whole world is in shambles because you are the biggest part of my world," he finished.

I looped my arms around his neck. "You get extra points for using the word shambles," I told him, and he faked a glare at me. "I'm sorry that I just walked away like you did this morning. It must have pissed you off, because when you walked away, it pissed me off. We just have been so wrapped up in our own things, and not spending time together. I don't want that because this is the last year we have together before college. If we're losing touch now, what will we do when we are on opposite sides of the country?" I asked.

"We're not losing touch, okay?" he corrected. "Since the season is starting tonight, Coach's mandatory free period work outs won't be as frequent, something about needing our extra strength or something. I'm done with training, and I only have practices. Everything is fine, Brie, _we're_ fine," he told me.

I leaned my forehead against his and closed my eyes as he slipped his fingers under my shirt and began to draw lazy eights at the bottom of my back. "Do you have any idea what you make me feel?" I asked more to myself than him, even though the question was designed for him. My eyes slowly opened only to find him looking straight at me with a small smile placed on his lips.

"Probably the same thing you make me feel," he replied anyways, and the hand that wasn't under my shirt came up and grabbed on of my hands that was wrapped around his neck and brought it down in between us, lacing them together. "Do you know that when we are in class and we are sitting next to each other, you are always touching me in some way?" he asked. I knew this was a question that he didn't expect to be answered. "Except today, but any other day, you're touching me. Your leg could be pressed against mine because you crossed them, or you're leaning into me as we listen to the teacher, when we are watching a movie your head is always laying on my shoulder. My favorite thing you do, is when we are doing some kind of activity or something, and your hand comes up around my neck and plays with my hair at the base of my neck. When you do that, I always look over at you, and I can tell you don't even know that you are doing it. Its just normal for you. And, God, when you are touching me- at the risk of sounding cheesy, I won't even tell you what it makes me feel," he finished.

Um, wow. "Two heart-melting speeches in the span of five minutes, Bolton, nice work," I praised him, and he smiled happily. "Do you know what I feel when you touch me?" I asked. Even though we have been together for almost a year, I only told him recently, recently being a little before the cruise, what I feel when he touches me. I know he knows what I feel when he touches me, but he loves to hear it. "Electric currents shoot up from my toes to my fingertips, and tingles form in my stomach making me giddy. Then when you kiss me, its like the Fourth of July, and fireworks-" he cut me off by kissing me.

I smiled, dropping his hand and looping it around his neck again. Troy's now free hand joined his other hand underneath my shirt and pulled me closer. I moved my lips with his for a couple seconds before pulling away to gasp for breath. I got up from his lap and walked over to side of the roof so I could see out over the school parking lot. Troy's arms wrapped around my waist not a moment later and he dropped a kiss onto the crown of my head. "What did you get up for?" he asked, his voice a whisper.

"Because, if we kept kissing like that, pretty soon it wouldn't be only kissing," I answered matter-of-factly. I turned around in his arms and wrapped my arms around his neck before leaning my head on his shoulder. Me eyes were closing slowly at the feeling of content when Troy's arms slipped from my waist, down my butt, and settled at the back of my thighs and began to pull so I would wrap my legs around his waist. "Why do you always do that?" I asked him, resisting, and keeping my feet on the ground.

Troy let a laugh escape his lips before answering. "I like it when you are in my arms," he told me. "Its girly but true, so don't make fun of me for it," he added, brushing a few hairs away from my eyes.

"But I am in your arms, what's the difference between holding me now like this, and you holding me with my legs around your waist?" I asked, apparently full of questions today. It is a question I have been wanting to know the answer to for a while though. Lately when ever we are alone together, well before these hectic two weeks, he always picks me up and holds me that way. I don't mind it much, its just that I want to know why.

"The difference is that when you are in my arms with your legs around my waist, it makes you dependent on me for that short amount of time. I don't know, I just like the feeling of you relying on me to keep you from falling or something, I can't really explain it. Its just this feeling that makes me feel really good inside. And having you all the way against me, no barriers between us, well, that's a plus," he answered, and I smiled at him. I love the fact that he is one of those guys who actually likes to cuddle. I think it is adorable, and I love to cuddle with him, so no complaints here.

My response was to give a small jump and wrap my legs around his waist, Troy smiled brightly and locked his hands under my butt so I wouldn't fall. Instead of staying standing up, he walked back over to the bench we were sitting on before and sat down, my legs fell down to dangle behind him. Suddenly, Troy leaned in and smelled my neck.

"You smell good," he stated, leaning back in, and I laughed at the random statement. "Why do girls always smell good? Especially you, it's vanilla, right?" he questioned, taking a lock of my hair and lifting it to his nose.

I laughed more, and pulled my hair out of his hands. "You are so weird," I replied, and he kinked an eyebrow. "The reason why girls always smell good is a mix of shampoo, lotion, and body spray. All three of which I use, and all three are vanilla. So yes, vanilla. Do you have a super nose or something? Oh! Can you do super breath like Superman?" I asked excitedly.

"I'm weird?" he asked, running a hand through my hair again. I nodded, laying my hand on his cheek, and ran my thumb over the crevices on his face. "Your hands are cold," he told me, and I instantly retracted my hand from his face, but he caught it and brought it back to his cheek. "That didn't mean you had to stop," he informed me.

Behind us, the bell rang. "We did not spend all free period up here did we?" I asked, getting up from his lap at an alarming rate seeing as I was in a hard position to get out of without Troy's help. He got up, linked our hands together and pulled me down the steps. The door opened before we got there, revealing Sharpay and Ryan, Sharpay was holding my school bag.

"I love you," I stated, taking it from her hands, and looking into it to make sure my history stuff is in there. I looked up and saw Ryan staring at me. "That meant both of you, Ry, you are twins," I added, and Sharpay let a laugh out of her lips. I didn't get why it was so funny, and I didn't have time to ask so I just grabbed Troy's hand and led him to his locker which is right next to history so he could grab his stuff. We walked into the room the second the bell rang.

"Mr. Bolton, Miss Montez, thank you for joining us," Mr. Douglas said, and we nodded before walking to our seats. "Like I was saying.." he went on and I crossed my legs, leaving my foot pressed against Troy's leg. He looked over at me and smiled, and I smiled back.

-

"So," I started, sitting down on a bench outside during lunch. Troy turned to me. "I have a surprise for you," I told him as I linked both my arms through one of his.

"Really?" he asked, and I nodded. "Does it have something to do with the fact that you are now wearing an East High hoodie, and you weren't before?" he asked, and I nodded again. "Is the surprise the East High hoodie? Because if it is, sorry to tell you babe, but that doesn't really reward me in any way," he told me.

I laughed, scooting up the bench so I was up against him. "Its not the hoodie," I replied. "Its what is under the hoodie that is the surprise. And do not get any freaky ideas, its not any kinky lingerie or anything," I informed him, and smiled at his face that fell a little. "Kinky lingerie will be used tonight, but only if you win," I added, and he smiled.

He removed his arm from mine and threw it over my shoulder. "Well, you do know that we are guaranteed to win since the North High Cougars, um, aren't as good as us," he told me, trying to put it into the right words. "So, you should just show me what is underneath all of that, and give me both surprises now," he said. I shook my head and leaned up to kiss his cheek. "Fine, what's the first surprise that I can see now?" he questioned.

"I can't show it to you until Taylor and Sharpay get here," I answered laying my head on his shoulder. "I'm glad we made up," I mumbled into his neck as I wrapped my arms around his middle. Before he could respond, Sharpay and Taylor showed up.

"Okay, we're here!" Sharpay announced, dropping her designer purse onto the picnic table with a soft thud. I let go of Troy and got up to stand next to them, Chad and Zeke sat down next to him, and they all looked up at us. We're all wearing matching East High hoodies. Its hard to picture Sharpay in one isn't it? Well, she's wearing it. "Alright, we came up with an idea to support you guys since you are all on the team," she told them all and we all unzipped our hoodies at the same time. I opened mine and Troy laughed reading it. It says Bolton across my chest, and number 14 with Wildcats underneath that on my stomach. It said the same with Sharpay and Taylor, only with their own boyfriends.

I smiled as he reached out for me and I stepped away. "That's not all," I confessed slipping the hoodie down my shoulders and turned around and let him read 'That's my baby!' that we put on the back. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me down into his lap. We came up with the idea about making the shirts about two weeks ago. Sharpay made the design then we sent it to a place, and they made it come to life. The shirts are white, and the front lettering is red, and the back is black.

"You should wear my last name more often," he murmured into my ear, causing me to laugh. "It looks good on you," he told me. "My last name, I mean, looks good on you. But the shirt looks good too," he clarified. Chad got up, and I slid off Troy's lap and into the vacant seat, but he kept a hold on my legs so they remained on his lap.

"Well, thank Taylor, it was her idea to make the shirts. Sharpay made the sketches and sent them to some place to get them made. I was just the supervisor," I informed him. "I'm not the sportiest girl out there, I wouldn't even know how to play the game if you didn't explain it to me in gym class," I told him, and he chuckled while nodding. "So I wanted to support you in some way. You are a great basketball player Troy, I've never seen anyone play like you do, but don't tell my brothers that." He laughed, linking one of my hands with his own. "I've seen enough games in my life time, though, and I know you are great at this sport. I guess I just want you to know that I believe in you. You can do anything you want to, Troy, whether it be basketball or something else," I finished.

Troy's other hand joined our linked ones, and he started to play with my fingers. "You know, a lot of people have told me that. That I am great at basketball, and I can play it professionally if I keep working at it. But no one has ever told me that if I don't end up being the next Micheal Jordan, it will be okay. And they don't have to, as long as you tell me that you believe in me, and I can be whatever I want to be, I don't need anyone else to. You're the only one that matters," he told me.

I smiled, bringing my free hand to come up and lay on his cheek, and he leaned his head onto it. "You can do anything you want to, Troy. I don't care if you don't end up as a professional basketball player. I think you can if you want to. But if you don't want to, it doesn't matter to me, as long as you end up doing something with your life that you love to do, I'm happy. You are so smart, Troy, you can do anything," I reiterated. "Right now, I am hungry, so I am going to go get some fries or something," I added while getting up, and he laughed. I picked up my hoodie and slipped it back then zipped it back up. I don't want the entire school seeing my shirt before the game.

I kissed Troy on the cheek before making may way back into the school. The line was unbelievably short, so I got my fries and water fast, and was back outside walking to the picnic table Troy was at in a matter of five minutes. Even though me and Troy got in a fight, I am considering today a good day seeing as we made up. So something had to ruin it. Two words: Becky Bilson. We have had many interactions this year. They always end with Sharpay, Kelsi, or Taylor pulling me away before I rip her hair out.

Becky stepped out in front of me, her two cronies behind her on either side, Amanda and Chelsea. It looks very Charlie's Angels. "Gabi," she greeted faking sweetness. She put her hand on her hip and stuck it out while flipping her golden blond hair over her shoulder.

"Hey, Becks, ready to go, fight, win tonight?" I asked, giving her a fake smile in return. I really hate talking to her, she always tells me the same thing. Troy is too good for me, she'll have him soon. It gets annoying after a while, that and it is so overplayed. I've heard this shit before, why does she keep saying it like I have forgotten. None of it is true, I know that, Troy knows that, and in the back of her mind she knows that. Get over it already.

She nodded. "I see you are finally showing some school pride this year, Gabs," she told me. I hate the way she calls me by my nicknames like we are bff's. "Too bad red really isn't your color." Um, was that suppose to be an insult? She's wrong anyways, I look good in red. That was a bad come back anyway. Alex can do better than that, and he is fourteen.

I was about to respond and make fun of for her terrible come back when Sharpay appeared next to us, which is odd. She usually doesn't show up until me and Becky's fight is nearing the bitch slap level. She took my water bottle off off my tray, opened it, and lifted it over Becky's head then proceeded to pour the whole bottle on top of her. Becky let out a high pitched squeal and started waving her arms around like she is a helicopter.

"Oops," Sharpay said when the bottle was empty and dropped it to the ground. "And here I thought bitches were suppose to melt," she commented before grabbing me arm and tugging on it so I was walking back to the table. I set my tray down and turned around to watch Becky more, she was grabbing at her hair like it was seaweed. "No one messes with my friends," she mumbled more to herself than me.

I threw my arms around her in a hug that could have broken a bone if I actually worked out and had muscles. "You are my new hero," I said in her ear before pulling away. Troy changed seats so he was next to me.

"What did Becky say that Sharpay had the urge to dump a whole water bottle on her head?" he asked, handing me his water bottle since Sharpay took mine. Aw, I have a good boyfriend.

I shrugged while eating a french fry. "I don't know. I was just talking to her, you know in our own way. Becky was trying to be clever, again, by saying I don't look good in red, which is wrong. Even if I looked bad in red, I wouldn't care that she said it. Fashion isn't exactly number one on my list, but before I could say anything Sharpay poured a water bottle on her head," I answered. "She's my new hero, sorry Troy, you may be my Superman, but I think you have just been replaced," I confessed.

"I don't have to wear his ugly costume, do I?" Sharpay questioned from next to me, causing Chad, and everyone who was listening in to laugh. "I would rather wear Wonder Woman's costume. At least she shows some skin, and I would look cute, don't you think?" she asked, looking over at Taylor who agreed. "Oh, I am so being that for Halloween now. Zeke, you are being Superman. G, if you had that in mind, sorry," she told me.

I just finished eating my fries when the bell rang, nice timing yeah? Honors algebra awaits. "I'll see you in cooking, babe," I said to Troy, dropping a kiss on his forehead before walking back into the school. Today could end up being a good day after all.

-

The game starts at six, and the players have to be back in the gym at five, so that leaves me about two hours to be with Troy. Seeing as our school is so school spirited, the teachers assigned no homework tonight. Yay. For the first time in almost two weeks, I didn't jump out of Troy's car the minute he pulled into his driveway. We got out, yeah, but we weren't in a rush.

His mom isn't home, but she is going to the game, I'm going to meet her there. Well, my mom is going to meet her there. Our moms are like best friends now. I'm not sitting with the fam, I'm sitting in the front row right behind the players, along with Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Taylor. Felix, Isabelle, and Alex are going to the game because Vince is on the team, they would go anyways though, just because we usually go to the games. You should see Felix around Vince, they have been acting so cute around one another since Vince made the team.

Me and Troy dropped our things on his dining room table as we made our way to his room. Coach advised the team to just rest before the game, no basketball, horse playing, he specifically said no girls. We're breaking that rule, but we aren't going to do anything. Troy was fine today in school, but I am one of the only people who know the truth. Troy is stressed out about the game. Even though we are predicted to win, Coach keeps telling him how much everyone is counting on him. Much like his dad did when he was a kid.

I collapsed onto his bed, Troy plugged his I-pod into his stereo before falling next to me. I scooted up so I was higher than him, and wrapped my arms around him. His head settled on my shoulder and pulled me as close as possible. The music played softly in the background as I ran my hands through his hair.

"You'll be there the whole time tonight, right babe?" Troy questioned quietly after about five minutes of a comfortable silence. I nodded, kissing his head gently. "Good, I need you there," he mumbled into my neck.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," I informed him, scooting up against the backboard of his bed, and he moved in between my legs, and his back was pressed against my front. My hands began to slowly knead his shoulders and his head rolled forward. I continued to do that for about fifteen more minutes, kneading his shoulders and back. When I stopped, Troy leaned back against me, and I bent my knees so they were like arm rests on either side of him. My arms were around him, and my hands were linked together on his chest. "We need a song," I whispered in his ear. Its random, but I need something to get his mind off the game. This works.

His head fell back and he looked at me upside down. "Okay," he agreed. "What ever song that starts up next on my I-pod, that's our song," he proposed.

I shook my head. "You have to be having a moment when you chose a song that stands for a relationship," I told him. He flipped himself over and he kissed me softly.

"Alright," he said and ran a hand through my hair. I didn't like the like in his eyes. I loved it. "You're the most beautiful thing in the world, and whenever I look at you, my heart skips a beat and my breath catches in my throat. You don't know this, but when you are sleeping, and we are in the same bed, I watch you. You look peaceful and serene, and I love the fact that you look that way when you are in my arms," he told me as _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz began to play behind us. "And the reason I told you that I like you in my last name is because one day, its going to be your last name, too," he finished.

I smiled before kissing him softly. "I think that makes three heart-melting speeches today," I replied as he leaned across me to grab his I-pod to see the name of the song. I already knew the song, and love it, that's probably the reason it is on his I-pod.

_"So I won't hesitate no more, no more. It cannot wait I'm sure. There's no need to complicate, our time is short. This is our fate, I'm yours." _

"I think it fits," Troy declared, settling back down next to me. I nodded in agreement. It definitely fits. I buried my face in the crook of his neck and inhaled. I've always loved the way he smells. I'm not sure if it is a girl thing, or just a me thing. Is it weird that we like the way each other smells? Probably. "Mm, you're my everything," he murmured into my ear.

I smiled faintly and kissed his neck as I clutched him tighter. "I wouldn't be able to function without you," I confessed in a barely audible voice, but my mouth is next to his ear, so I knew he could hear.

"Its a good thing you'll never be without me, huh?" Troy replied in a soft voice because his own mouth is near my ear. "We may be going to different colleges next year, Brie," he started, running a hand through my dark locks. "But you'll never be without me. We'll have cell phones, web cams, emailing, hell I'll write you a letter just because I can. We will have breaks, summers, and I'll make sure to fly or drive out to see you. We'll make it work because we have to. Like you said, you can't function without me, and I can't function without you," he ended in a whisper.

I nodded, pulling away to look him in the eye. "I'm not worried about me and you breaking up, Troy. I know that we can make it work, because without you, I'm not the real me. Its the being away from you I dreading. Not being able to see you everyday, or have you hold me in your arms, or run your hand through my hair because you like it. That is why I am.. cherishing every time you do it now. Because you won't be doing it this time next year," I told him.

"So lets cherish it now, and worry about it when we have to. Because right now, even with the game in a couple hours, you're the most important thing," he said in my ear. I nodded, burying my face into his shirt so he couldn't see the tear that formed in my eye. He doesn't know, but I signed up for the SAT's earlier than everyone else. They didn't even sign up yet. Not even Taylor. I'm taking it October thirteenth. I'll tell him that I am taking them soon, but I won't tell him the reason behind it. I'm sending an early application to Stanford. My mom has been, I don't want to say pushing, but she has been telling me that I should. So I decided to do it. Partly to just get her off my back. I already have the prep books, and I am going to start studying in about a week, so I'll a while to study. I'm sure Taylor will help me with everything. I don't want to tell him, because part of me can't. Even though the school year just started, college seems to be speeding toward us and we can do nothing to stop it. I just wish I could stop time. That is all I want.

"Yeah, lets worry about it when we have to," I vocally agreed, and the tear fell down my cheek. Sending this application in early just makes us have to worry about it so much sooner that either of us suspected we'd have to. That's another reason why I'm not telling him. Because I'm not ready for both of us to worry about it yet. It's just too soon.

-

"I've been texting you since school ended, where have you been?" Sharpay asked as stepped passed her and sat down next to Ryan on the wooden bleacher and thanked God I put on black flats before I left the house. I was wearing heels earlier.

"With Troy, even though the Cougars aren't the hardest team to beat, Troy has been worried about it. Everyone is putting so much pressure on him. We just wanted to spend a little time away from all of it," I responded, unzipping my East High sweatshirt so everyone could see my t-shirt underneath.

Sharpay just nodded, and decided not to pry like she usually does, and for that I was thankful. Ryan swung an arm around me, sending me knocking into his side, and Kelsi laughed from the other side as he did the same thing to her. "Don't worry about it, Gab, Troy will do great tonight," he assured me, and I smiled while shaking my head at him.

"Thanks, Ry," I replied, patting his knee. "More people should tell him that," I said, looking over the gym as the North High Cougars filed in and their cheerleaders were close behind.

"And now," the announcer started. "Last years championship winners, the East High Wildcats!" he said, and everyone from East High was on their feet, including me, yelling for the team. The team came running out, hopping up and down, Chad and Troy led them. They all started their warm ups and shed their warm up suits as they did it.

After about five minutes, Coach called them over to the sidelines, and Troy sat down in a seat in front of me as Mr. Matsui gives his first game of the season speech. "Hey, Bolton," I called, my voice a little louder than an inside voice because people were still yelling to the team. Troy dropped his head do he was looking at he upside down. I chuckled and ran a hand through his hair. "You're ganna do great out there," I assured him, and he reached back and caught my hand before I pulled it away.

"Thanks," he said, turning his head to Jason, but kept my hand intertwined with his. I squeezed his fingers gently as he had to let them go because Coach called them up in a huddle. I sat back and watched as the team went out onto the court, and did that handshake thing with the other team. There was only a couple other players on the sidelines, two of them being Vince and Jimmie, the only two sophomores to make the team. It may be second string, but they will still get playing time, and next year they are almost guaranteed a spot on first string.

East High won the tip off, of course, and quickly started dominating the game. We are predicted to win. Troy was freaking out over nothing, but he couldn't help it. It was just first game jitters. Ten minutes after the game started, we sent Ryan out for much needed drinks and food. "It doesn't look like Troy was having any doubts about the game earlier," Taylor commented, watching as Troy swished yet another three pointer.

"He shouldn't have been," I replied, watching as Zeke passed the ball to Chad, who swooped in and dunked it, much to Taylor's delight. "I told him he would do fine, he made me promise to be there for the whole game, hopefully I won't have to pee any time soon," I told her, clapping when Troy stole the ball and handed it off to Jason.

Taylor laughed at my pee comment, and Ryan and Kelsi appeared with three boxes of food. I literally squealed, taking a whole box for myself. Sharpay looked over at me. "What? Troy was too nervous to eat, making me nervous so neither of us ate. The last thing I had was french fries at lunch, and Kelsi ate half of them," I informed her, stuffing popcorn into my mouth. She just shook her head and Ryan passed her the diet coke she asked for. "How is it that I am only figuring out how good the food is at games senior year?" I asked, finishing off my second hot dog.

"Because, when ever we came before, we just talked to each other and were depressed because we didn't actually care about the game," Sharpay answered, slurping on her drink. I nodded, setting the now empty box down, but kept my drink in my hand.

"I was interested, I didn't know half of what was going on, but I was interested," Taylor cut in, yelling something as Chad was knocked to the ground in a foul. "Come on, that was a foul! Where the hell was that weird guy in black in and white looking?" she asked grumpily setting her chin on her hands.

I laughed. "Aw, I think little Chaddeus is fine, do you want popcorn?" I asked her, moving the bag underneath her nose and she snatched it up, making Sharpay shake her head. Sharpay is on a diet, I don't know why, she isn't fat at all, and doesn't need to lose anything. She goes through this every once in a while. We remind her everyday she is beautiful, and skinny and she stops. Hopefully it comes soon, because she always stares at me when I eat. Frrrreaky.

"Okay, I have to pee," Sharpay announced, grabbing my hand and pulling me down from the bleachers. I stole my purse off the bench as she pulled. I gaped, looking out over the game as we reached the doors, but Sharpay kept pulling. I looked back hoping Troy was looking at me, and he was. I put a hand signal up for one minute and he nodded before getting back into the game. It better only take her a couple seconds to pee.

The girls bathroom was empty, seeing as the game was not on half time or anything like that. "You have thirty seconds, pee and make it fast," I informed her, taking my phone out to actually time her. She looked at me and scoffed. "Sharpay Penelope Evans!" I exclaimed. "Get your ass in that stall and drain your bladder or else you will do it on the bleachers!" I warned her, pointing toward the empty stalls, and threw her hair or her shoulder before stomping off into a stall she deemed clean enough to pee in.

"Ugh," she said a moment later, and I ignored her and listened to the crowd groan at something. Not good. "G, do you have any tampons?" she asked, and her hand appeared below the stall wall. I sighed, and dug through my bag before finding one and handing it to her. She was out a minute later and instantly went to the sink to wash her hands. "I'm so glad you had one, I thought you wouldn't," she said drying her hands.

I leaned against the wall and tried to will her with my mind to hurry up. "Why wouldn't I? You know I always have one," I replied. Can she please dry her hands a little faster?

"But you have your period, you never have them when you are on your period," she corrected me. Before she knew what was happening I was dumping my purse out onto the floor and looking through the contents of it. "Gab, what's going on?" she asked, squatting down next to me. I grabbed my mini calender that was inside before throwing it open and looking for the date. "Gabriella," Sharpay said in a loud voice.

I looked up looking at her, before looking back down at today's date. "I'm late," I whispered more to myself than her, and fell back down on my butt and sat down Indian style. Her eyes got wide and she actually sat down in the tile floor in front of me.

"What do you mean you are late? To the game? We can go back to the game now," she told me, and I didn't say anything. "Please mean the game, Gabriella, please," she pleaded, holding her hands in a praying gesture.

I shook my head. "You always keep track of our periods, Shar," I mumbled. "You're weird like that. I get mine first, then Taylor, you then Kelsi," I went on. "Four days," I whispered. "I'm four days late. You get yours when I am finishing up mine," I reminded her, looking down at the calender again. "I didn't get mine four days ago," I reiterated.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" she just about yelled, and got up on her knees and began to shove everything back in my bag. I just sat there in shock and watched her. When she was done she got up, and pulled me with her. We walked out of the bathroom and she dragged me out, but we didn't go back to the game. It was only when we got in her pink convertible that I snapped back to life.

"I can't leave," I said, and tried to open the door next to me, but she locked them. "Shar, Troy needs me at this game. He made me promise. He told me he needs me here, I can't just leave," I informed her, but she just put the car in reverse and pulled out out of her parking spot.

"Yes, you can, G. You don't realize what you just told me, do you? You could be pregnant. I am not going to finish out this game with it on the back on my mind," she told me, speeding down the highway.

"On the back of your mind!" I exclaimed, putting on my seat belt because she was going so fast. "I'm the one that could be pregnant!" I reminded her, and turned in my seat so I was facing her as best I could. "But Troy needs me there, Shar. He told me he needs me in the stands. I'm just leaving," I said more to myself than to her. Suddenly, the car swerved and I was facing forward again, grabbing onto the dashboard. "Okay, pregnant or not pregnant, I don't want to die!" I yelled, and she turned into a Walgreen's. "What are we doing here?" I questioned.

She turned off the car. "We are going in there and we are going to buy one pregnancy test from every company that sells them, and you are going to drink a lot of water while we are doing it," she answered, handing me a water bottle she had in her cup holder.

"Why do I have to go?" I asked, untwisting the cap.

"Because, you are the one who could be pregnant," she informed me.

"Yeah, so you should be the one who go in there. I can't go in there. I am like this close to freaking out," I told her, putting my finger and thumb really close together.

"You seem fine to me. A second ago you were talking about going back to the game, and now you don't want to go inside a store?" she asked, slamming her head back against the headrest.

"Yes!" I exclaimed in between gulps of water. "If I go in there, everyone will know. I will have the guilty pregnancy look, and they will know, I don't want every to know I am seventeen and pregnant," I explained.

She sighed loudly. "And if I go in there alone, everyone will think I am the one who is seventeen and pregnant. But I will not be your Brooke for you and let everyone think I am pregnant. I am not a slut, maybe if I was, I would let them think I am pregnant, but I am not. According to my rules, I am still a virgin, okay?" she said and ran a hand through her hair. "What the hell is the guilty pregnancy look?" she asked.

"The look you have when you are not married and under the age of twenty, and you are pregnant. I have the look. You don't, so you can go in there and buy the damn tests," I informed her, finishing off the water bottle. "Next thing you know my life will be a bad Lifetime movie and Selena Gomez will be playing me!" I wailed. We might be getting a bit dramatic here. "I mean, she is what fifteen or sixteen?"

"You know who old Selena Gomez is?" she questioned, and I shrugged. "Don't tell me you still watch the Disney Channel," she pleaded.

"Hey, do not diss the Disney Channel, they have some good movies. Plus, some guys on the channel can be hott. Like Shia Labeouf, he was an awkward kid, but look at him now. _Transformers_ was awesome," I told her. "Totally funny."

Sharpay shook her head. "Well you better get used to the Disney Channel because you will be watching it for the next decade if you are pregnant," she mentioned.

"Thank you!" I exclaimed, and she looked at me. "I manage to forget it for like, what, five seconds and you bring it up. Thankyouverymuch!" I told her.

"How can you forget it? I'm not even the one that could be pregnant, and I am freaking out!" she responded. "I can't handle this much stress," she mumbled, waving herself off.

I sighed and moved to the edge of my seat and wrapped my arm around her. "It's ganna be okay, Shar," I assured her. "Hey! I am the one that could be pregnant, you should be the one helping me, not freaking out. I am the one who should be having a break down right now," I reminded her.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, wrapping her arms around me in a hug. "Look, I'll go get the tests, fuck them, let them think whatever they want. You stay here, okay?" she proposed, and I nodded as she got out of the car.

It was only when she opened the door that I remembered the game, and how much Troy wanted me there. I pulled my phone out of my back pocket and opened it. I knew Troy didn't have his phone on him on the court. Taylor is my next best option.

_To: Tay_

_Me & Shar wont be back - sumthin BIG came up tel Troy i am sry_

I sent quickly, praying she kept her phone on her. She did, and the reply was almost instant.

_From: Tay_

_Wat happened? since u left the cougars hav made a comeback_

I groaned, letting my head fall back against the head rest. We were winning by like fifteen points when I left with Sharpay for the bathroom.

_I cant say it over phone - just tel Troy i am really sry & that i said 2 do his best k?_

I wanted to tell Taylor everything, I wanted her to assure me that this is just a false alarm, and I don't have my period because these past weeks have been stressful. But this isn't exactly the conversation you have when you are texting. My phone beeped, signalling another text.

_I didnt get a chance 2 tel him he went rite in2 the locker rooms for halftime.. sry_

she told me. I promised him I would be there, he said he needed me there. And I just left. Yes, this is a circumstance that needs to be figured out now, but he doesn't know that. Before I could keep feeling guilty, _I'm Yours_, by Jason Mraz started coming from my phone. Yes, I already made it Troy's ring tone.

I instantly opened it. "Troy?" I questioned, already knowing that it was him. He was silent for a second. "I'm sorry," I said right away, not knowing exactly else to say.

"You said you would be here," he reminded me, his voice soft, and noise was heard in the background. "Where are you?" he asked.

Tears formed in my eyes, and I sat up in my seat, and saw inside the store better. Sharpay was just walking up to the cash register now. "I know, baby, I'm sorry. I really want to be there right now. I wish I was, trust me," I told him. I did want to be there, and not in this position. I wanted so bad to tell him everything, that I could be pregnant, and that I am sitting in a Walgreen's parking lot as Sharpay is in the store buying probably ten pregnancy tests. I wanted to tell him all of it. But I couldn't it's not the right time. Not on the phone, and not while the first game of the season. I need to take the tests first.

"Where are you?" he repeated, and I could hear the impatientness in his voice. I wiped a tear that fell down from my eye away. I didn't know why I was crying, it couldn't have something to do with the fact that I could be pregnant, I was fine before I talked to him. Well, not fine fine, but fine.

"With Sharpay," I answered. "I can't tell you all of it right now, I wish I could. But please, finish this game and do your best. I believe in you, Troy, you can do it, even without me there," I told him. He was silent again. "Troy, please," I whispered into the phone and noticed that Sharpay was walking out of the store with a bag in her hands. "I have to go, I love you."

He wasn't silent this time. "I love you, too," he responded right away.

"Bye," I said, and closed my phone. Sharpay got in the car, and looked at me, she saw the tears in my eyes. "Just drive, Shar," I mumbled, putting my seat belt on, and for maybe the first time, Sharpay did what she was told.

"We have to come here," Sharpay said for maybe the third time as we walked up the steps to my room. "The one time I need my house empty, my parents are home. Your whole family is at the game, therefore your house is empty. We have, what, maybe a little over a half an hour before they come home?" she asked, and I nodded, dumping the eight pregnancy tests Sharpay bought out onto my bed. "But since I am such a smart person I have an idea. When we are done with the tests, we will put them back in the bag, I will take them with me, and throw them away somewhere that isn't here," she informed me. "Now, you go, uh, do your business, and I'll be out here."

Fifteen minutes later, me and Sharpay were sitting Indian style on my bed, staring at the eight pregnancy tests that were flipped over so we couldn't see their answers. Even with all their different amount of times they take, they were all done and ready for me to read the answer. If only it was that easy.

Sharpay squeezed our linked hands. I looked over at her, and she nodded towards the test. I bit my bottom lip and reached out for the first one. Here goes nothing.

* * *

**Don't hurt me! I am asking you to trust me, please. This has been in the works for a while, and I actually like this chapter. So, yay!**

**I'm not sure when the next chap will be out, with the holiday and all. But it could be out soon since I am kinda excited to write it, and I have six days off from school. Yay. **

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	34. On My Own

**Thanks for everything. I hope you all liked it as much as I did. That is the first chapter in a while that I have actually liked. **

**I hope you all like this one**

**For all those who celebrate: Happy Thanksgiving!**

**Okay, someone reviewed, or PMed that my chapters have become more paragraph form and less talking. Last chapter, I made a point to add more talking, and have a little less detail. So to whoever said that, you might not like this chapter so much, because it is a lot of thoughts, and feelings. So, sorry.  
**

**Review please.

* * *

**

On my own

Without it all  
I'm choking on nothing  
It's clear in my head  
And I'm screaming for something  
Knowing nothing is better than knowing it all

-- On My Own, by The Used

**

* * *

**

The Wildcats ended up winning that night, sixty two to fifty eight. We could have won by more, and I knew me leaving had a big thing to do with the score. I didn't see Troy for the rest of that night. He tried calling, oh did he try calling. Thirteen missed calls. Thirteen missed calls, and he didn't come to see me. I'm not mad about it, I preferred it actually. I couldn't see him. I could barely speak, and the minute he saw me, he would demand to know what is wrong.

During my sex speech, my mother told me something about pregnancy tests. It seems weird when you are eight and your mom is telling you about sex, and you say 'ewe, Mami, I am only eight', but she was giving the same speech to Serena and Belle at the time, so she decided to start me early.

Apparently it didn't help any.

She told me there are only false negatives, not false positives. Well, what happens when you have eight positives? Eight little white sticks that either give you a plus sign, an O or a clear word pregnant. They all said the same thing in different ways. You, the one who peed on this stick, are knocked up.

I didn't speak much after I read them all. Sharpay got worried at my lack of well, functioning, and wanted to call someone. I shook my head, and told her to go home. I told her that I was alright, and not to tell anyone. And for the second time in her life, Sharpay did what she was told. She gathered up the eight white sticks, and boxes, put them in the bag and quietly left my room.

When the family got home, no one came to check on me. They all thought I was sleeping at Sharpay's like I had told them I would before the game. Little did they know the plan was to go to Troy's, most likely to have sex. Sex that creates babies. Like the one in my stomach. It was only when Mami came in my room the next day for laundry did she figure out that I was home. She asked what was wrong. I told her I threw up, and she told me to stay in bed.

It wasn't a lie. I did throw up, I'm not sure if it is because I am pregnant, or because I am in shock and can't keep anything down. It seems a little too ironic that the symptoms started showing up as soon as I found out I was pregnant, so I figured it was the latter.

Babies are supposed to be a happy thing. A new life you bring into the world that is all yours, and your husbands. But I don't have a husband, I have Troy. Which isn't a bad thing, I love Troy, and I know he would be there for me as soon as I told him. He would be scared as hell, just like me, but he would be scared with me. Together. We're in this together and he doesn't even know yet.

Vince came in, and told me all about the game. I didn't speak, I just listened. I knew after a while he knew I wasn't just sick. When he asked, I flipped over so I wasn't facing him. He knew that if I wanted him to know right then, I would have told him. So he kissed me on the head and left. Vince is like that, never pushing unless forced. The thing is, he should have pushed.

Sharpay, Troy, and Taylor have called me twenty two times total. Not each, but that is the number on my phone that beeps every five minutes. And my eyes always flash towards it, knowing no matter who I call, Troy, Sharpay, Taylor, Ryan, Chad, or even Kelsi, they would be here for me in a minute. I didn't have to go through this alone. But it felt like it. They aren't the ones who have to tell their mothers that her greatest fear became a reality, they aren't the ones with another human being in their stomach, they aren't the ones who feel like their life just ended.

Which is cruel. A baby shouldn't mean your life is ending. A baby means happiness. A baby means a new life is starting. A baby means a new beginning. My new beginning meant disappointing my mother, not going to college, and becoming a mother at eighteen, because I would be eighteen by the time the baby is born.

But like Sharpay said before leaving, I have options. But I am not going to use any of them. I don't believe in abortion, I can't, not with my mother getting married to my father at nineteen because she was pregnant. If she had gotten one, Isabelle wouldn't be here. I couldn't do adoption, because even though I am shocked, scared, and maybe even slightly depressed right now, I could not bare to watch my baby walk out of the hospital in the arms of someone else other than me and Troy. That left only one option, having the baby and keeping it. My mother may have decided to get married, but that won't be my decision. I'm not ready for marriage, and you think I would be because I am so completely in love with Troy, and need him to survive, really I do. But I'm not ready for marriage.

And part of my feels guilty for feeling this way. Shocked and scared are understandable, but I feel like feeling depressed means I am already a bad mother. One day, when this baby asks me what I thought when I got pregnant with him or her, I can't lie. I can't say I was happy getting pregnant at seventeen. Who is? I'll have to tell him or her that I was depressed, because I felt like my life was over, but maybe I can say that in a better way. But there really is no other way to say it.

For the first time since the night before, my face actually showed emotion. Tears formed in my eyes and ran down my cheeks. I pulled my knees to my chest and started rocking back and forward on my my bed. At one point, the tears got so violent I wondered if they would ever stop. I grabbed my pillow behind me and pressed it to my face when I started sobbing loudly, so no one would hear me. After an unknown amount of time, the tears finally ceased and I layed back down then pulled my sheet over my body and promptly buried my face in my pillow again.

I heard my balcony door creak open, and hid my face in my pillow as best as I could, knowing that it was Troy. He would have questions, ones I couldn't answer. I haven't even spoken the words out loud yet. How can I tell him? His biggest worry yesterday was a basketball game. A high school basketball game. As soon as I told him this, his biggest worry now would be that he is going to be a father. I didn't want to do that to him.

The door closed slowly, and soon after my bed dipped, signaling that he sat down on it next to me. His hand ran up my back, and I cringed away from it for probably the second time since we started dating almost a year ago. The first time was probably when I was still afraid of what I was feeling for him. His hand stopped for a moment before he continued running it up and down my back. "Brie," he whispered, and I didn't have a choice except to turn and face him, so I did. His eyes ran over my face, and he knew that I had been crying. "What's going on?" he asked, running the pad of his thumb over my cheek.

I took in a deep breath and layed my hand on top of his. "I'm sick," I answered, lying as best as I could. "I was having a coughing fit, and my eyes started to water," I explained, kissing his fingers. "That's why I left the game last night, I got sick in the bathroom, and Sharpay took me home. When you called last night, I was asleep, and my phone was on silent," I told him.

"Why couldn't you just tell me that on the phone?" he questioned, curiosity in his eyes. "You told me that you couldn't tell me all of it, what did you mean?" He had the right to ask these things.

"I felt bad that I left the game, you needed me there so bad, Troy. I wanted to stay, but Sharpay pulled me out. I wanted to apologize on the phone, but there wasn't enough time. I'm sorry," I replied, lying so well to him that I didn't think I had it in me.

His eyes turned from suspicious and curiosity, to caring in an instant, and he leaned forward to kiss my forehead, lingering there longer than normal. I just closed my eyes and sniffled trying to stop tears from forming. I couldn't explain crying to him, I can't lie that well to him. I'm surprised he has believed what I have already told him. He pulled back and looked at me with worry in his eyes.

"Do you think you can just lay with me?" I asked, my voice a whisper and sounded like a small child's. He nodded, and I scooted over so he had enough room to be comfortable. He wrapped me up in his arms, my face against his shoulder, so he couldn't see it. My arms were looped around his neck, holding on for dear life. I knew, in the back of his mind he knew something was wrong, but he didn't want to ask, or maybe he didn't even want to know just yet.

Knowing me too well for his own good, he said the six words that I needed to hear. "It's going to be okay, Brie," he murmured into my ear, causing silent tears to fall from my eyes and down my cheeks. And we stayed like that for the rest of the day, me silently crying into his shoulder without him knowing, and him, worried about me while wondering what he could do to fix it. And I had his answer: nothing. Nothing can fix this.

-

On Sunday, I convinced Troy to go out with Chad, Zeke, and Ryan. He told me he was fine staying with me, in fact he wanted to stay with me. I told him that staying with me could cause him to get sick. He didn't care, but I pushed him out the balcony door. He wouldn't get sick if he stayed with me, being pregnant isn't exactly contagious, especially with guys. He made sure to call me once an hour, and I made sure to actually pick up the phone once in a while. I was pulling away, and we both felt it, and I knew it was hurting him. It was hurting me. I didn't want to pull away, especially from him, he was the person I needed the most in the world right now. But still, I was drifting slowly but surely away. And I knew, I wouldn't stop drifting until he knew. The only problem was, I didn't- no I couldn't tell him. I still haven't been able to say it out loud.

Sharpay came over on Sunday, to see how I was doing. I told her to go home. She told me that she would be here for me, that would never change. And if I didn't tell Troy soon, she would. I didn't know if it was an empty threat, or a serious one. I just continued staring at the wall, and she left about ten minutes later.

On Monday I convinced my mom that I was sick, and she let me stay home. She had been making me eat all weekend, and I always threw it up, so she thought I was really sick.

I texted Troy and told him I wouldn't be coming to school. He texted back, asking me if I wanted him to stay home too, so he could come over and keep me company. I told him to go to school. I texted Taylor too, asking her to get all my homework. She isn't in all my classes, but we have almost all the same teachers. She said she would. Sharpay didn't tell her, and I wasn't sure if I wanted her to know. Of course, everyone would know eventually.

Felix and Isabelle were the last to leave the house. Isabelle going to school, she took her own advice and enrolled in a beauty school for hair and everything else, and Felix dropping her off on the way to Jaymi's dorm. They yelled bye, and that if I needed anything to call them. I told them I would, and the door slammed shut. I waited a good five minutes before getting out of bed. It felt weird walking, seeing as I haven't gotten out of bed in almost two days besides to take a bath and go to the bathroom.

I walked over to my full length mirror and looked at myself. I have girl boxer shorts on, with a wife beater that says 'Team Brooke' on it, for One Tree Hill. My hair was up in a messy bun, and there were bags under my eyes, and I looked a bit pale. There was faint light coming in through my closed balcony doors, leaving my room dim. I opened the curtain furthest away from me, and light flooded into my room. My hand floated to my stomach and layed on top of it. I'm not showing yet, I can only be around a month along, I remember having my period a little over a month ago, it's on my calender. Yes, I keep a calender of my periods.

When me and Troy first started having sex, I was on the pill, but I was still worried about getting pregnant, so I bought a calender to keep track. After a while, it became a regular thing that I did. I stopped worrying so much after a while too.

I lifted my shirt up, and my hands layed on my bare stomach. There is a baby in there, well, I'm not sure if it is exactly a baby yet. It's still forming, or growing, whatever. Never the less, it is a baby. A part of me, and a part of Troy. It is ours and only ours. No one could take it away from us. And he doesn't even know yet, he deserves to know. I just don't know how to tell him, and I can't be around him until I do.

A tear fell from my eye, and I lifted a hand off my stomach to brush it away. "Pregnant," I whispered to myself, looking down at my stomach. "I'm pregnant," I said more firmly, saying it for the first time out loud. There's a human being in there. The thought petrified me as much as being a mother does. I can't be a mom, I'm only seventeen. I'm not even a legal adult yet. I can't buy lottery tickets, see an R-rated movie, buy cigarettes or alcohol, yet I am going to be giving birth in eight months, making me a mother.

I turned from the mirror, but kept a hand on my stomach, and walked over to my closet to grab my towel before walking out of the room. I turned the knob of the shower onto hot, and shed my clothes before stepping into the water. It wasn't so hot to wear I was extremely bothered by the warmth, but a nice hot to where I could enjoy it. Since no one is home, I didn't have to worry about hot water, or being kicked out for taking too long. I took my time, massaging the shampoo and conditioner into my scalp slowly, and washed my body, and my hand always stopped on my stomach a little bit longer than needed.

Once I got out of the shower, I changed into a pair of sweatpant capris and one of Troy's t-shirt's. I cinched it to the side because it was so big, and put my hair back up into a messy bun. As I was wrapping the hand band around my hair, my cell phone went off. _I'm Yours_ was sung from my phone, and I hesitated before answering it. I owe it to him to answer it, besides, it's easier to talk to him on the phone than in person.

"H-hello?" I stuttered out, sitting down on my bed. A part of me wondered how he could be calling me during school, but looking at the time I realized it was free period at school.

"_Hey, babe,_" Troy greeted, his voice happy. East High is treating Troy like a king for winning. I know this because they did it to my brothers every time they won. "_You feeling any better?_" he asked, his voice turned to caring in an instant, and the noise around him died.

I took in a shaky breath. "Not really," I answered, my voice a whisper. I reached over and grabbed my teddy bear, Teddy, and pulled him to my chest. I've had Teddy since I was eight, and he is a bit rugged now. And eyeball is hanging on by a thread, and there have been many times when I came crying home to my mom, telling her she just had to sew him up. The last time it happened I was fourteen, and I actually did cry that time. Sharpay's dog gnawed off his arm, and I didn't talk to her for three days. Really. "How's school?" I asked weakly, hugging Teddy harder. I don't carry him around with me anymore, but I sleep with him when I am alone. Kind of like a substitute Troy when I sleep alone.

_"Ah, energetic,_" he told me, and his voice turned to unsure. I wasn't sure if the change in his tone was because of me, or describing school. _"Do you think you are coming to school tomorrow?" _he questioned, and I heard a door slam on his end.

I ignored his question. "Where are you? In the school I mean, it sounds like you are moving around," I said, falling back on my bed and buried under my covers. I tried to forget about the fact that I am pregnant, and focus on him a little more. I want everything to be simple again, before I knew I was pregnant, before he got stressed out about basketball, before school started, and a little after Serena's wedding. That week we had away from it all and just with our friends was one of the best times of my life, and I want it back.

_"I am moving around. I was in the gym when I called, hanging out with a couple guys on the team along with Zeke and Chad. I want to talk to you though, so I came up to the roof,_" he answered, and I smiled for the first time in days, thinking of me and Troy's place. _"You didn't answer my question though, babe,_" he reminded me, and I took in a deep breath.

"I don't think so, Troy," I told him. "I just.. want to be home right now," I said, wording my sentence carefully. There was a silence on the other end of the phone. "I can't explain it, not right now. I know you don't understand, Troy, but you just have to let me, okay?" I asked, biting my lip, and holding back tears. You would think I would be out of tears by now, seeing as I have been crying enough all weekend.

I heard him sigh. _"Something is wrong, Brie," _he replied. _"With you, or us, maybe even both. And you're right, I don't understand it. I want to, so I can fix it. I want everything to be normal," _he told me honestly.

I squeezed Teddy closer, trying to find strength some how. "What is normal, Troy?" I asked, closing my eyes so the tears in my eyes wouldn't fall. I'm sick of crying, and feeling sorry for myself. I sick of all of it.

_"Normal is when me and you are happy," _he answered instantly, no doubt in his voice. _"That is all I want, Gabriella, for you to be happy. I don't even care about me to be honest. You're all that matters." _After that, a tear fell from my eye. I'm not the only thing that matters anymore, our baby matters too. _"Tell me what I can do, Gabriella, please. I'll do it. Something has to be seriously wrong if you don't want to come to school. So just tell me what it is so we can get through it together, please," _he pleaded.

A sob escaped my throat. "I want to, Troy, really I do. You have no idea how much I want to tell you," I responded, unwrapping my arm from around Teddy, and wiped away tears that fell from my eyes. I hate crying, but I always end up crying. It gives you a head ache, and you feel like crap after you do. "And don't just want for me to be happy, you deserve to be happy yourself," I added.

_"I'm happy when you are happy, and right now you aren't, so I'm not," _he said matter-of-factly. _"What changed?" _he asked a moment later, and I stayed quiet. _"Before the game you were fine, and then you disappeared during the game, and something happened. You say you just got sick, but I know it is something more. Why can't you just tell me?" _he explained.

I didn't answer right away, thinking of a way to tell him I couldn't just tell him. It's not that easy, well, in reality it is. Just tell him that I am pregnant. But I couldn't just do that. I know of all people he deserves to know, but I couldn't bring myself to say the words. To say the words that made me go into shock, and not be able to speak, the words that brought me to tears, the words that changed my whole world. I didn't want to change his world, but it had to be changed. I just hated the fact that I had to be the one to change it. "It's not that easy," I replied, wiping the tear tracks from my cheeks. "It's not that I don't want to tell you Troy, it is that I can't. Not yet. Not until I can. Once I can, I promise, Troy, you'll know everything. And we will go from there," I told him.

The bell rang at school. _"I have to go," _he said, and coughed. _"I love you," _he told me.

"I love you, too," I responded, taking in a deep breath. "That will ever change," I assured him, before I hung up the phone and buried my head into Teddy. When I was a kid, Teddy had all the answers. He knew what I wanted to wear (he is a very gay bear), he knew what I wanted to eat, who I wanted to play with, he knew when I was right and when Mami was wrong. "What am I going to do, Ted?" I asked him, the first question in probably over a year I have asked him. And for the first time that I could remember, Teddy didn't know the answer. He was just as clueless about what to do like I am. "I know how you feel," I mumbled to him, and closed my eyes, hoping to fall asleep and get away from reality, even for a few hours.

"Gab, Gabi! Gabriella!" I was woken up to Taylor's voice and my eyes popped open and I sat up, Teddy still in my arms. "I brought all your homework, it's on your desk," she told me, and I saw the worry in her eyes. I wondered how she got in the house, but heard Vince's voice and knew he let her in. He opened the door with the spare key hidden out front like Mami told him to.

I nodded, wiping my eyes. "Thanks, Tay," I replied, letting out a deep breath, and kept a firm grip on Teddy.

"Sharpay told me not to pry, but I have to, Gab," she said suddenly a couple seconds later. "When you are clutching Teddy like life support, something is seriously wrong," she told me, kicking off her shoes and climbing into bed with me. She came up next to me, and I dropped my head to her shoulder. "What is wrong, El?" she asked.

Taylor is one of the smartest people I know. "I'm pregnant," I whispered, looking straight at me bedroom door, which Taylor shut on her way in. "And I don't know what to do. I have hardly been able to say it out loud, Tay. I don't know how to tell Troy, I don't know how to tell my mom, I don't know what to do."

"Y-you're sure? Like one hundred percent sure?" she asked, looking over at me, and I lifted my head off her shoulder, and nodded.

"Yeah, me and Sharpay got eight pregnancy tests from different companies, each of them said I was pregnant. There are only false negatives, Tay, not false positives. At least, there aren't eight false positives," I responded.

She let out a breath. "First of all, you have to confirm it, and go to a doctor. But even before that, you should tell Troy, Gab. He has to know, before your parents, he should have known before me," she told me.

"I can't tell him!" I exclaimed, wiping my eyes. "I can't take away his future like that, I can't destroy his dreams, Taylor. I can't do that," I told her, hugging Teddy closer.

She suddenly stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You have got to stop acting like this baby is an ending to your life," she said, a hint of anger in her voice. "Maybe to parts of it, it is. You're going to be done being a kid once you have it, and Teddy won't be able to help you anymore," she told me, looking pointedly at me. Okay, I might deserve to be yelled at right now, but leave Teddy out of this! He has ears you know. "You have to stop acting like this is the end of the world, okay?" she said in a quieter voice. "And last, you have to stop acting like you have to go through this alone," she finished. "Troy can help you, Troy will be there for you, you didn't see him in school today, Gab. He looked.. broken," she said, looking for the right word.

"I want to tell him, Tay, you have no idea how much I want to tell him. I want to tell him how scared I am of being a mother, having a baby, I'm already scared of delivering the baby and that is about eight months away. And most of all, I want to tell him I know he will be a great dad," I finished in a whisper. Tears started to fall from my eyes again, and I threw my self into Taylor's arms, and she hugged me back, telling me everything was going to be okay.

I barely heard my bedroom door open, and kept my head on Taylor's shoulder, not wanting to look and see who it is. "What's going on?" Vince asked, and I could hear the worry in his voice.

"I told Gabriella that Teddy isn't really alive, and doesn't talk to her. She just uses him to get what she wants. She isn't taking it very well," Taylor lied. It was such a bad lie, I almost laughed for the first time in three days, but I didn't.

"Uh, okay," Vince said. "I just wanted to tell you, Lala, the team called for an unscheduled practice at the park right now. So I have to go. Alex is over at Mark's house, so you have the place to yourself," he told me, and I pulled away from Taylor, wiping my eyes. I mumbled something in response, and he nodded before walking out of my room and closed the door behind him. At least now I know Troy won't be making an appearance for the next hour or two.

As soon as the door was closed. Taylor turned back to me. "Hey, Gab," she said while running a hand up and down my back. "You'll be a great Mom," she whispered, and I smiled slightly before hugging her again. I'm glad she knows.

-

Troy didn't come over last night, and a part of me was glad, but the other part was sad knowing that he didn't come over because I wouldn't tell him what is going on, and he is hurt about that. I came to terms with the fact that I have to tell him, and soon. I also have to tell my mother, and family, soon. I don't know about finishing school, or what the hell I am going to do about college, but we will figure that after everyone knows. I can't make any plans by myself, especially when I don't know Troy or my mothers point of view.

I woke up with everyone else that morning, partly because it was loud, and partly because I wanted to call Troy and tell him to fake sick to this morning so he could come over today, and I can finally tell him everything. I want him to get used to the news first before we tell our parents. But, like all others in the morning, I went to the bathroom first. When I sat down on the toilet though, I noticed something. The inside of my underwear was red. That means one thing.

I got my period.

Before I could even wrap my mind around the fact that I got it, there was a bang on the door. "Gabriella, get out, I have to pee!" Isabelle yelled, and more banging was heard. I sighed and did my business, put a tampon in, and quickly got out of the bathroom. Mami walked by me, and stopped me.

"You're staying home today," she told me, and I looked at her questioningly. "You have been throwing up, not hungry, and not wanting to get out of bed for three days, I am sending you to the doctors. We will see what is wrong, and you need your yearly check-up anyways," she informed me. I opened my mouth to speak but she shook her head. "No buts. I made your appointment for nine thirty. You're taking Felix's car, I can't come, mija. I would but I have a big open house today," she finished, then made her way back down the hall.

I went back to my room, closing the door behind me, and leaned against it. I took eight tests, eight positives, and I got my period? It doesn't add up, and to top it off I have to go to the doctors for a fake illness. I grabbed my cell phone off the night stand, and sat on my bed.

_To: My Superman_

_not comin 2 skool - mom is sendin me 2 the doctors tell tay 2 get my homework plz?_

I sent to him, laying back on my bed. The reply was instant.

_R u ok?_

He asked, and I sent him back an answer, that was kind of true.

_i feel better. mom is sendin me in 4 my check-up_

I told him, and he replied soon after.

_k i wil tel tay.. love you_

I smiled slightly.

_thanks love you 2_

I had about an hour to figure out what to tell the doctor. Do I tell her the truth? That I thought I was pregnant, and was depressed at the thought, or do I tell her that I just didn't feel good and she has nothing to worry about? I didn't want to lie to a doctor, and I wanted to know why I tested positive for pregnancy when I'm not pregnant. I could be spotting, which happens during pregnancies, and still be pregnant, therefore I should get a pregnancy test like Taylor said to confirm it.

So that answer would be yes, I have to tell the doctor the truth. But if I do that will she tell my mother the truth? That I am pregnant, or I thought I was pregnant. Both will lead to me and her getting into some sort of fight. I didn't realize I had been thinking so long until Belle and Felix yelled bye because Ben was here, and was taking them to school.

I jumped out of bed, seeing as it is about eight fifty and my appointment is at nine thirty. I have to take a shower, put on clothes that are something I can actually wear in public, and find Felix's keys and get there.

When I got to Dr. Bushing's office, it was full with little kids. It is the pediatrician's. I was the oldest kid in there, and alone. I was called about twenty minutes after I got there, and I jumped up before practically running into Dr. Bushing. She laughed. "Hi, Gabriella, come on, lets find an open room," she said in a kind voice like a doctor usually does. I've been going to her since I was born. She sees me every year for my check-up, and anytime I am sick, which isn't that much. "Looks like you have grown up since the last time I haven seen you, which is understandable since it has been a year. I remember when you were just a toddler, running around and asking me what everything in here was," she told me, causing me to blush and look down. "Well, lets do your check-up first, then we can figure out why you have been sick for the last few days."

We did all the normal check-up things, height, weight, the whole shebang.

"You're perfectly healthy, Gab," she commented, looking down at my chart. "So, why don't you tell me why your mom thinks you are sick," she said, and set her clipboard down next to me while I was sitting up on the examination table, swinging my legs back and forward. I see her once a year, and she knows me too well.

I started playing with my fingers. "Dr. Bushing, if I tell you something, do you have to tell my mom?" I asked, looking up at her.

She crossed her arms. "If it isn't life threatening, or anything majorly serious, no I don't have to tell your mom," she answered. "What's going on?" she questioned.

"I thought I was pregnant," I whispered, and she didn't flinch, or freeze, but instead looked at me with caring eyes. "I was about four days, late, so me and one of my friends went and got pregnancy tests at the store. Eight pregnancy tests from eight different companies. They were all positive. Every single one of them, then I got up this morning, and I got my period," I explained.

She nodded a couple times. "Lets run a few tests and see what is going on, okay?" she asked and I nodded. She took some blood, and said that the tests would take about fifteen minutes. I nodded and took in a shaky breath. She came back in about twenty minutes later, looking at her clip board. "Gabi," she started. "You were pregnant," she told me. Were? "Your period isn't exactly your period. You had a miscarriage," she said.

Oh. I looked down. "W-was is because of me? I-is something wrong with me?" I stuttered out.

She shook her head. "No, I ran a test for that. Some women have a condition where they have trouble getting pregnant, and staying that way. You, luckily, don't. I don't want you to think this is your fault, Gabriella. These things to happen. In the future, when you decide to have children, you should be fine," she told me. How is this not my fault? I'm supposed to be able to do this, I'm a female, I'm made to have babies. So why did this happen?

Five minutes later I was walking out of the doctors office, and getting into Felix's car. I didn't even care about the time as I dug my phone out of my purse and called Troy. He answered, and that told me that it is free period. "Troy," I said into the phone. "I need you, I need you now."

* * *

**Here it is. I like parts of this chapter, and others parts I don't like. **

**I know some of you wanted to her to be pregnant and stay that way. I didn't. I'm not good at pregnancy and babies. Trust me, I've tried. You said it would cause drama, but I think this is drama enough. **

**I'll update when I can. I'm in kind of a sad mood, so please review :(**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	35. Stay With Me

**Um, wow, thank you for all the reviews. I'm glad a lot of you aren't really mad that I didn't make her pregnant permanantly. Thanks to those who said I am a good writer, I needed it.**

** And to all those who LOVE Twilight, I went and saw it . I was good, I think Edward could be hotter, but it was pretty good, and rather funny! Can't wait for New Moon which will be out like when I graduate. Ha. But I advize you to see it!**

**Oh, and someone asked about the family and finding out. I have an idea for it, but it won't be entirely soon. Just don't think it won't happen, okay?**

**And for this chapter, I'm trying to capture the feelings I want Troy and Gabi to feel right, but I am having a hard time doing it. Just know that I'm trying really hard. I've erased whole paragraphs like a million times so I could rewrite them.  
**

**Review please!**

* * *

whoa, there's something in the air tonight  
something that makes me feel alive and i say  
whoa, what were the words that you said to me  
that made me feel so special now

whoa (stay with me)  
whoa (stay with me)

-- Stay With Me, by Finch

**

* * *

  
**

When I got home, I just stopped functioning. I walked to the couch and sat down like a robot. It was one thing for the pregnancy to be a scare, it's another for me to have a miscarriage. That baby was mine, I'm supposed to be able to protect it, I'm supposed to be able to give birth to it. I am a female, it is what my body is designed to do. I know yesterday I wanted nothing more than for this to not be real, and to be not pregnant. But I know that after I told Troy, and my family, I would have gotten used to it. I would have gotten excited for it, I would be a mother in eight months. Now, in eight months, I'll just be a graduate of high school. Which is great, but I am supposed to be more than that, I'm supposed to be a mother. And now I won't.

My front door flew open, then closed, and Troy yelled my name. I stayed silent, and he looked and saw me in the living room. He left during free period, just walked out of the building and left, and I was grateful. He sat down on the edge of the couch so he was turned towards me. "Brie, what is going on?" he asked, his voice was quiet.

I turned to him. "I couldn't do it, Troy," I told him, and he looked confused. "I'm a girl, I'm am supposed to be able to do it. She told me it wasn't my fault, but it has to be someones. If it wasn't me, whose fault is it?"

"Okay, I need you to tell me what is going on, babe. What weren't you able to do? What haven't you been telling me?" he asked, running a hand through my hair, while his other hand layed on my neck, and his thumb ran across my face.

"I should have told you when I first found out, Troy," I admitted, laying my hand on his, stopping his thumb from moving across my cheek again. "And I'm sorry that I didn't," I told him. I looked away from him, not being able to look at him while I tell him about my failure. "I was pregnant," I whispered my confession.

He stood up, removing all contact from our bodies. He ran a hand over his face and turned away from me. "Was. As in past tense," he stated, and turned back around as I was nodding. "You aren't now," he said to himself more than me, but I nodded anyways. "Did you get an ab- you didn't get an a-abortion did you?" he asked, and I stayed silent. "Gabriella, now would be the time to tell me everything," he said in a strained voice, and sat down on the coffee table in front of me, his hands in intertwined and it looked like he was squeezing them.

"I found out at the game," I started, wiping a tear away from my eye. "Sharpay got her period, and said something about how I should have had mine. But I didn't, and I figured out that I was four days late. So we left got pregnancy tests. Eight of them. Eight tests, eight positives. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know how to tell you, God, I just wanted it to go away. I faked sick, well, I was throwing up so my mom thought I was actually sick. I told Taylor yesterday, she told me I had to tell you, Sharpay told me to tell you, I wanted to tell you. I was going to call you this morning and tell you to stay home so I could tell you everything. But this morning, I got my period, so I thought it was just a scare. Still, my mom wanted me to go to the doctors, so I went. And I talked to the doctor. She told me I didn't just get my period. Troy, I had a miscarriage," I told him, a tear running down my cheek.

Troy got on his knees in front of me, and took my hands in his. "You should have told me, Brie, before Taylor. Hell, you should have called me after the game and told me to come over," he said, looking into my eyes. I nodded. "Come here," he murmured, dropping my hands and opening his arms to me. I threw myself at him, looping my arms around his neck and burying my face into the crook of his neck. Troy maneuvered himself so he was sitting on the couch, and I was sitting sideways on his lap, my legs on the couch next to us. I was still latched onto him, holding on for dear life. He was holding onto me too, his face buried into my dark brown hair, and I felt his breath on my neck.

It was when my tears began to die down that I spoke. "You don't have to be strong for me, Troy," I whispered into his neck. "It was your baby, too," I reminded him.

He expelled a long breath onto my neck. "I know. Believe me, I know. But I don't know how to feel. When the baby was living, I didn't know. I didn't know what was going on with you, I had ideas, but none of them were that you were pregnant. Should I feel loss? Should I be mad, or angry, or sad, or something else?" he asked.

I pulled away and layed a hand on his cheek. "Stop thinking about how you should feel. Why don't you tell me what you do feel," I proposed, leaning my head against his.

"I'm mad that you didn't tell me," he confessed, taking my free hand then started to play with my fingers. "I'm not as mad at you as I am at the fact, if that makes sense. I am mad that you didn't tell me, but I know that you were going through a lot, and you didn't know how to tell me. That is understandable, but I wish you had told me. I'm angry that you went through these past couple days alone, Sharpay and Taylor may have known, but they couldn't have been there for you like I could have. I'm sad that it happened, especially to you, and I feel loss because that was our child. We could have been parents," he finished.

I nodded, running a hand through his hair, and he wrapped his arms around my waist. "We would have been parents if I didn't have a miscarriage. The doctor told me it wasn't my fault, but it has to be mine. It was my job to carry the baby, and protect it, and I didn't. I didn't protect it, I didn't get a chance to carry it, I didn't do my job. Why-" I was interrupted by Troy placing his hand over my mouth.

"You have to stop thinking like that, Brie. The doctor was right, it isn't your fault. As bad as this sounds, these things just happen," he told me. His hand dropped from my mouth and he took my hand and laced it with his before bringing it back to his mouth and kissed my fingers. "No one knows this, not even you, but when I was nine, my mom announced to the family she was pregnant," he confessed and I looked at him with confusion. He doesn't have sibling. "I remember my parents being so happy. It was an unexpected surprise, but they were happy. I really wanted a brother. I was nine, so there was going to be a definite age gap, but I didn't care. I wanted a brother to play with like so many of my friends had," he went on, and I listened closely. "I woke up one morning when she was around four months pregnant, and my grandma was there because my parents were gone. I didn't know where they went, my grandma was crying, and I wanted to know why. She told me that my mom and dad were gone because something was wrong with my brother, because by then we knew it was a boy. An hour or so later she told me that he died. I asked her why, and she said these kind of things just happen."

I squeezed his hand. "Troy.." I whispered, not knowing what to say.

"I remember being mad at my mom. At first I thought it was because she didn't want him or something, and so I asked my grandma why my mom didn't want my brother. She told me it wasn't that my mom didn't want him, it was that the angels wanted him more. She said that it wasn't meant to be, and that there is a reason for everything." Troy looked so vulnerable, and I brought the back of his hand up to my lips and kissed it. He gave me a weak smile. I could tell he has never told this to anyone before. "My mom didn't get out of bed for a couple weeks, she took a vacation from work for personal time. My dad was always telling me it wasn't my fault. I knew it wasn't, but he kept telling me that. My grandma moved in with us to take care of me. They would never really let me see my mom, but one day I managed to break into my parents room to see her. I layed in bed with her and we watched cartoons and just layed there. When I heard the garage door opening, I knew my dad and grandma were home, so I quickly told my mom that it wasn't her fault that it happened, and that she was the best mom in the world then I left. The next day when I woke up, she was in the kitchen making pancakes," he finished.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "Why didn't you ever tell me?" I asked quietly.

"I didn't tell anyone," he responded. "I kinda just kept it to myself, and it wasn't something I ever really wanted to talk about, so I didn't tell anyone. But I believed my grandma, it wasn't meant to be, and everything happens for a reason. There is a reason why this happened, Brie, and we might never know the reason. It could be because we're not ready to be parents right now in our lives, or something else. Whatever the reason, it wasn't because of you or me," he told me. "Now, you have to tell me that you believe that," he added, and I nodded. "Out loud, Brie."

I pushed a stray hair behind my ear and leaned my forehead against his. "It wasn't meant to be, and it happened for a reason," I said aloud in a sure voice. "And I'm not going to make you talk about your brother, but if you ever want to, I'm here," I told him.

"I know you are," Troy responded and pulled me close again. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself against him. Troy's face buried into my hair again. "This might sound, I don't know, wrong, but I would have rathered the miscarriage to happen now then later. My mom had to give birth to a stillborn, and that hurt her for a long time. I wouldn't want you to go through that," he whispered into my ear.

I kissed his neck gently. "I wouldn't want you to go through that either," I replied, taking in a deep breath of his scent. "The doctor ran a couple other tests, and said that when I want to have children in the future, it shouldn't be a problem," I told him as he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"That's good," he said and I felt his fingers run through my hair. "How many kids do you want?" Troy asked a moment later. I lifted my head off his shoulder and looked at him. Is this the right time to talk about this? After I just got news that I had a miscarriage? "Just answer the question, babe."

I took in a deep breath and thought about the question. "Minimum three and maximum seven," I answered. "As much as I complain about being in a large family, I love it. Yeah, you don't get much privacy, yeah my brothers and sisters push me a little bit to far sometimes, but they are my family and they helped shape who I am. Without Isabelle and Serena I would be the only girl and I would have killed someone a long time ago, and without them I wouldn't know much about boys because contrary to popular belief I did learn more from them than I did from Sharpay and Taylor. Plus, when we were growing up, Serena and Belle took my side against the boys. And without the boys I would probably be one of those hardcore girly girls like Sharpay and my sisters. Yeah, I'm girly now, but lets just say there is a reason why Chad was one of my best friends when we were kids," I explained. He chuckled. "What about you?"

"Because I am an only child, I know how lonely it gets. I want as many kids as you are willing to have," he told me. "So, seven. That's a good number. You know, seven plus seven is fourteen, my number. Nice," he added, causing me to smile. "Look, you smiled!" he exclaimed, and I quickly tried to hide it. "Hey, don't do that. You're beautiful when you smile. Hell, you're beautiful all the time, but there is just something about your face when you smile. You, like, glow or something." I sucked my lips in so I wouldn't smile, he's embarrassing me.

"It feels wrong," I commented, letting my lips free. "I was sad like ten minutes ago, and now I am smiling? That is so wrong, I just had a miscarriage, I should be sad, I am sad, but-" I was interrupted by Troy again.

"You can't let this stop you from living your life, Gabriella," he said, using my full name. "Your sad, and I am too. But that doesn't mean you have to feel guilty for smiling or just being happy," he told me and kissed my nose. "Since we still have a couple hours before anyone gets home, why don't we cuddle up and watch a movie or something?" he proposed and I nodded. He got up to find a movie and I went into the kitchen to make popcorn.

When I got back, Troy was sitting on the couch with his feet up on the coffee table. I didn't ask what we were watching, it is probably _8 Mile_ or something because he loves that movie. I sat down next to him and cuddled into his side, wrapping my arms around his middle and setting my head on his shoulder. He threw an arm around my shoulders, pulling me closer and his free arm wrapped around my waist. "Hey, Troy," I whispered, looking up at him, and he looked back at me while pushing some of my hair behind my ear. "Thanks for telling me about your brother, and helping me. I mean, I couldn't do much to help you-" he cut me off for the third time, this time by kissing me.

"You help me everyday just by being with me. That's cheesy, but don't be mean. Of course I would help you, I love you," he responded, and kissed my forehead lightly.

"I love you, too."

"I really think you should come to school tomorrow," Troy said again as we sat on the steps leading to my porch that night. I nodded against his shoulder, tightening my hold that I had around his middle. I'm sitting on his legs, straddling him. I guess you can say it is a sexual position, but neither of us were thinking about it at the moment. We finished that movie, which happened to be _Star Wars II: Attack of the Clones_, one of my favs and then we did my homework. Well, I did my homework and he helped where he could. When Vince got home he told Troy that Coach was pissed he skipped half the day. Troy waved it off, saying he would ask his mom to write a note saying she called him at school to come home, and she could just punish him for it in her own way. I felt Troy kiss my head.

"I didn't say I wouldn't, I just said it depends how I feel in the morning," I corrected him. I knew Troy was about to speak, but I started talking anyways. "I believe you when you say that it happened for a reason and it wasn't meant to be, but I have a right to just be sad for a while, okay?"

I heard him take in a deep breath. "We both do, and we both are. I just hate to see you stop going to school, especially since you are such a nerd and actually like school," he replied, and was rewarded with a smack upside the head. "If you are going to stay home, call me, I'll stay with you. My car pulls out of my driveway at the same time as usual if you are coming," he told me.

"I know," I said and picked me up as he stood. It's almost nine thirty at night. His curfew on weeknights is ten, but he thought he should go home and talk to his mom and explain why he left school. We decided not to tell our parents, what is the point? I'm not pregnant now. Since school started, we haven't been sleeping in each others beds as much. I guess you can say it is good since we won't be able to when we go to college. "Call me when you are done talking to your mom, showering and whatever else, okay?" I told him.

He nodded, and unwrapped his arms from around my waist. "I love you," he said, rubbing my nose against his like an Eskimo kiss. I smiled and did it back to him.

"I love you, too," I replied, as I got up on my tiptoes and kissed him. I watched Troy disappear into Chad's backyard before turning around to go back into my house and straight to my room. Troy helped me realize it wasn't my fault that it happened, he also helped me realize that the miscarriage happened for a reason. Whether it be because we are not ready to be parents or something else, but it didn't make it hurt any less. It seemed weird that yesterday I wanted nothing more than to not be pregnant, and to have everything be normal. And now, all I wanted was yesterday back. Maybe if I had done something yesterday.. no, it's not my fault. I couldn't have prevented it from happening. It was meant to be like this. Like some weird wake up call. Wake up call to what? A wake up call to the fact that me and Troy have been forgetting to make sure we are safe every time. I won't make that mistake twice.

-

I'm late, and not period late, I'm late waking up. Belle got in the shower before me, causing me to pound on the door for exactly eight minutes straight until she got out. Due to the fact that I am running late, I just threw on a dark gray track suit that is made of velvet material and a black tank top to go on underneath, and black flats. I was putting my hair up in a messy bun when I realized that Troy had already left. Leaving me with only one option to get to school: the bus. I haven't taken the bus to school since I was sixteen and in tenth grade. I was grabbing my school bag when I heard Vince and Alex yell bye to Mami and ran downstairs, calling after them. I got on the bus, walking all the way to the last seat and sat down. I am a senior, so the backseat is mine by default. To my surprise, Vince sat down next to me.

"So, I guess you are finally done faking sick," he stated, taking one of my I-pod ear buds out and I turned my music down. "And you might be fighting with Troy seeing as you are riding the bus," he added.

"I'm not fighting with Troy," I replied, rolling my eyes. "I just woke up late, and couldn't call him to tell him to wait because my phone ran out of battery last night and I forgot to charge it. I wasn't faking sick, but I'm better now so I am coming to school," I told him, and left out the part where my phone ran out of battery last night because I stayed up talking to Troy until three in the morning and forgot to plug it in as I fell asleep.

"You weren't staying home because you were sick, and we both know it," he said nodding to some kid that walked to the back of the bus and sat down in front of us. When did Vince become Mr. Popularity? Probably around the time that he made the basketball team. I opened my mouth to say something but quickly closed it, not knowing what to tell him. "You don't have to tell me, I just want you to know that I know you weren't sick," he told me.

I nodded. "I wasn't exactly sick, I guess," I whispered, looking down at my I-pod which started playing _I'm Yours,_ by Jason Mraz. "And I don't know if I will ever tell you what happened, because I'm not sure if I want you to know. Just know that everything is normal again," I told him, looking up as we pulled into the school.

"Okay," he said, nodding and stood up along with everyone else.

About five minutes later I was walking into the school, and heading towards Troy's locker. When I approached it, I noticed it wasn't crowded as it usually was. All of my friends were there, though. Chad saw me first and nodded in my direction while saying something to Troy. Troy whipped his around towards me. He instantly pushed off his locker and was in front of me. Instead of just hugging me like I thought he would, he wrapped his arms under my butt and picked me up so my head was above his a little bit. I let a laugh escape my throat and looped my arms around his neck.

"Why didn't you call me?" he asked, setting me down on the floor a moment later. People were staring at us, but I didn't care. "You said last night on the phone you decided to come to school, but when you didn't show up this morning I thought you changed your mind so I left," He explained to me, setting a hand on the side of my head, and his fingers threaded into my hair.

"I woke up late, and my cell phone battery died, by the time I was finishing getting dressed you were leaving, so I just took the bus," I answered. "You were right yesterday on the phone, what happened is sad, but it was meant to be that way. I can't stop living my life. We'll have children someday, someday when we are both ready," I told him.

He leaned his forehead against mine. "I'm glad you actually took what I said to heart and believe in it," he whispered, wrapping his free arm around my back.

Before I could respond, Chad came over and wrapped his arm around my neck, pulling me against his side. "I'm glad Ella is back, really I am," he said with sarcasm laced in his voice. "But can someone please tell me what the fuck is going on? Taylor can hardly speak because she can't tell me something, Sharpay keeps yelling at me, and Troy looked like a sad puppy," he told us.

I sighed pulling out of Chad's grip. "Come on, I have something to tell you guys," I said to the group, and pulled on Troy's hand so they would follow me. I lead them all to the music room where me, Sharpay, Kelsi, Taylor and Ryan usually hang out in the morning while Troy, Chad and Zeke are busy being popular jocks. I sat down on the piano bench, and Troy sat down next to me, and threw an arm around my shoulders so I was against his side.

"What I want to know it what happened yesterday that you had to call Troy crying," Sharpay spoke up, crossing her legs and layed her hands neatly in her lap. Zeke just wrapped an arm around the back of her chair and nodded in agreement. Zeke is more of the strong silent type. The opposite of Sharpay, that's probably why they work so well together.

I took Troy's free hand in mine and squeezed his fingers. "Sharpay and Taylor already know this, but I was pregnant," I confessed to them, hoping Tay and Shar wouldn't ask about the past tense, and just wait for me to tell the story. Chad almost fell out of his chair, but Taylor held him there. "Me and Shar found out at the game and we got some pregnancy tests, and they were all positive. I was.. depressed, I guess you could say all weekend, and Monday. Anyways, Tuesday I woke up and had my period, my mom thought I was really sick and sent me to the doctors. Long story short, it wasn't just my period I had a miscarriage, that is why I called Troy yesterday crying," I finished.

There were a few intakes of breath, and Sharpay got up to walk over to me, I met her half way and she hugged me. Taylor joined in a moment later followed by Kelsi, and we all did a group hug. "This shouldn't have happened to you, G," Sharpay said in my ear. Taylor and Kelsi nodded into agreement.

"I know," I agreed aloud. I pulled away, but us girls stayed in our little circle. "I'm not exactly okay with it, but Troy helped me realize that this happened for a reason, and me having a baby right now just wasn't meant to be. I'm-we're working through it," I told them.

"Oh guys!" Chad wailed walking over and picked me up, hugging me. "You're my best friend ever and you have to tell me everything from now on, okay?" he said in my ear. I nodded as he set me down.

"You aren't the first person to tell me that I have to tell them everything from now on, Chad," I admitted, and Troy wrapped an arm around my shoulders from behind. I looked back at him and he kissed my temple as I thought about last night. We talked about everything and everything for hours. What we wanted to be when we grow up, me a teacher, and him still clueless. We talked about college instead of avoiding the subject like we usually do. I confessed to him that I am applying for early acceptance to Stanford..

_"I'm not mad that you're applying, Brie," Troy told me over the phone. It's around one in the morning, but neither of us are tired. "It's that you didn't tell me as soon as you made your mind up," he explained. _

_I bit my lip even though he couldn't see me. "I wanted to tell you, I just- we kept saying that we were going to wait until we had to worry, and I didn't want to worry just yet," I replied. "It's not even me that wants to do it, my mom is. She keeps saying that it has always been my dream, which it has, so why not apply now? I just agreed to get her to stop nagging me about it. I already have the application, I just have to take my SAT's, then send it in," I told him._

_I heard him sigh on the other side of the phone. "You didn't just agree to get her to stop nagging her about it, Brie, I know you. If we had never met you would be so excited to send your application in this early," he said quietly. _

_I turned over onto my back. "Maybe," I responded, being honest. "But that doesn't matter. I did meet you, and I thank God everyday that I did meet you. Troy, I don't know if you know this but before we got together I never really lived. Yeah, I have Chad and the rest of the gang, but when I met you I became the real me. I voice my opinion more, I'm still stubborn, but I'm not as stubborn as I was before if you can believe it," I started, but Troy cut me off laughing._

_"You are the most stubborn person I know," he cut in. "Well, other than Sharpay, but I think she has a category all to herself," he told me, and I laughed myself. True. "You have to promise me something, babe," Troy said, this time in a serious voice. I nodded, and he knew it even though he couldn't see me. "You have to tell me everything from now on, okay?" _

_"I promise, Troy," I agreed._

"Brie, you okay?" Troy questioned, pulling me out of my memory. "You zoned out there for a moment," he told me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I know, sorry," I responded, lacing his free hand with mine. Above us, the homeroom bell rang. "Come on, the last thing I need right now is a lecture from Darbus," I told him, bending down to grab my bag and pulled him out of the room.

It turns out that even though I did all my homework from the two days I missed, I still have a lot to make up. Which is why I asked Troy to grab me something to eat. I'm going to get a dent in it now, so I won't have to spend a long time on it tonight. Tonight, Sharpay called for a girls night at her house. Of course we can't stay over, but we are going to go over there until, well, she lets us leave. I'm going to try and talk her into letting the boys come too.

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" Kelsi asked, sitting down across from me at the picnic table as I started in on some of my history work. Troy would help me, but this work is more of your own opinion kind of thing.

I dropped my pencil and nodded, looking up at her. "Yeah, Kels, what's up?" I replied, leaning my cheek into my hand.

"I just wanted to say thanks for including me this morning when you told everyone what happened. I mean, you didn't have to, so I'm glad you did," she told me.

I smiled slightly. "Of course I would tell you, Kels, you're one of my best friends," I said, and she looked at me surprised. "Yes, Kelsi, I think of you as one of my best friends. I mean, I hang out with you everyday, and it's not just because you are dating Ryan. You're a good friend, and I'm glad that you did start going out with Ryan because while Ryan gained an excellent girlfriend, I gained a new best friend," I explained.

She smiled like it was Christmas morning and blushed a little. "You know, I've never really been apart of a group before. Before I was dating Ryan I was just the small person people passed in the hallway, now I'm apart of your group, and that feels really good," she confessed, looking down.

"Hey," I said to get her to look at me. "It's not my group, it's our group," I insisted, and she smiled. "You don't have to feel shy around me, Kelsi. You can tell me anything, and trust me not to tell anyone else. Just like I trust you not to tell anyone what I told you this morning," I told her.

"I won't, and thanks for telling me. God, I feel like Andrea from _Beverly Hills, 90210, _you know in the beginning of the series when she wasn't sure if she was friends with Kelly and Brenda yet?" she asked, and I knew she was thinking aloud.

"Girl, if you watched _Beverly Hills, 90210_ you are not a best friend, you are THE best friend," I replied, and she laughed. "Kelsi, I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship," I said, faking a tear in my eye, and we both laughed. Suddenly, I felt a kiss on both of my cheeks. "Ugh, Chad!" I exclaimed, wiping my cheeks.

They both laughed and Chad threw an arm over my shoulders. "How come you scolded me? Troy Boy over there did it too," he asked, and stole a chicken finger off my plate. Hey! I will allow people to steal certain foods off my plate, but chicken fingers is where I draw the line!

"First of all, don't steal my chicken!" I told him, taking it out of his hand. "Second of all, I like it when Troy does it. And third of all, you were just the first name that popped into my mind to yell at because you get yelled at so often," I admitted eating the chicken finger. Chad scoffed. "You know, Chad, Kelsi was just telling me how happy she is to be your friend personally. Why don't you go over there and kiss her cheek?" I proposed and Kelsi glared at me. I smiled and shrugged.

"Kelsi!" Chad exclaimed, getting up, and Kelsi got up too, and I think it was because she was getting ready to run away. "Come on, everyone loves the Chadster!" he yelled. "Let him show you some love!" he said and started towards her. I laughed as Kelsi faked scaredness and tried to run away before Chad caught her yelling how much everyone loves him.

"Everyone loves the Chadster," Troy laughed into my ear and I nodded while eating my food. "So, Gabriella, how much do you love the Troyster?" he asked, wrapping an arm around me.

I put a thoughtful look on my face and shrugged. "Do I have to answer right now?" I asked, and he started tickling me. "Fine, fine!" I shouted. "I love you this much," I said, opening my arms as far as the would go. He laughed, hooking an arm around my neck and kissed my head. "How much do you love the Gabster?" I asked, causing him to laugh.

"There aren't enough words to tell you how much I love the Gabster," he answered, and I looked up at him. "Can we stop saying each others names with sters at the end please?" he asked and I nodded. "Good, one place can only take so many Chad's," he said to himself.

"Can someone please tell me why my girlfriend is getting mauled by Chad?" Ryan asked, sticking his head into me and Troy's conversation.

I laughed. "Sorry, that was my fault. I was just giving Kelsi a warm welcome into our group, by letting Chad make out with her. I hope you don't mind," I told him, batting my eyelashes at him innocently. Troy chuckled softly in my ear.

"You better hurry up and save her, Ry, before she doesn't want saving," Sharpay said, a evil smile on her face as she sat down in the spot Kelsi was in. He glared at his twin before stomping over to Kelsi who was wrestling with Chad in the grass. Taylor rolled her eyes as she sat down next to Sharpay. I have great friends.

* * *

**I hope you all like it. I like parts, other parts I don't like.**

**I had more trouble then I thought I would writing Gabi and Troy's reactions. I hope you thought it was well done. I don't know anyone who has ever had a miscarriage, so I don't know how one would react exactly. Well, I hope you liked it.**

**Next chapter: Troy's birthday! And Halloween, plus some other things (time jump) I have a feeling it will be a big chapter.  
**

**Oh, and the miscarriage will pop up later, so don't think this is the end of it!**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	36. Do You Want To Know A Secret?

**Thanks to all those who reviewed. You are the ones who keep this story going. To those who don't: shame on you and review! Oh! That rhymed! Nice  
**

**Keep reviewing, and remember there will be a lot of time jumps in their senior year. I am doing birthdays and major holidays plus I have a couple storylines in the works. **

**AUTHORS NOTE! PLEASE READ!**

Okay, so I am thinking of starting another story, but I will keep writing this story, especially since it is coming to a close. I don't see it going over 50 chapters. And some of you are like, that is still ten chapters! I am excited to write some of the stuff, so chapters will be coming out quick, if my teachers ease up. Which couldn't happen, because mid-terms and coming up. But so is Christmas break, more time to write! But I also have this story stuck in my head. It's going to have some of the same things, but some are drastically changing. Note: This summary is not finalized, I am still thinking about this story. I want to know what you are thinking

Gabriella's dad died when she was twelve, leaving her and her five brothers fatherless. With her being the youngest, they all vowed to protect her from everything that their dad couldn't. But the one thing they can't protect her from is falling in love with the resident bad boy Troy Bolton.

Something like that. Should I write it, and if I do in Gabriella's POV or normally?

**Review please!

* * *

**

Listen  
Do you want to know a secret  
Do you promise not to tell, whoa oh, oh

Closer  
Let me whisper in your ear  
Say the words you long to hear  
I'm in love with you

-- Do You Want To Know A Secret? by The Beatles

**

* * *

**

"Troy, if I had known I would have called you earlier, but my mom just told me, what do you expect me to do?" I asked him about a month later, over the phone. Today is Friday, and there isn't a game tonight, the first free Friday we have had since the season started. Tomorrow is his birthday, which is Saturday, which is usually my family night, but my mom changed it to tonight so I would have tomorrow free for him. But I didn't know she changed it until about five minutes ago when she sent Alex up to tell me. So I made plans with Troy tonight, plans I just had to cancel, which pissed him off.

_"We had plans, Gabriella," _Troy replied in an angry voice. You would think that the boy would be in a happy mood since his eighteenth birthday is tomorrow, but no, he has been pissy all week. Act like Sharpay much?

"Don't be mad," I said in a sigh as I slowly walked down the steps. "I want to be hanging out with you, I really do, especially since we didn't see each other much while I was studying for the SAT's, but I can't skip family night. Tomorrow is your birthday and I'll be with you all day," I reminded him, reaching the bottom, but I stopped there so the rest of the family who were in the family room wouldn't hear me talking.

_"Fine, I'll see you when I see you then," _he told me and hung up. In a rash decision I closed my phone and walked to the family room to beg my mother to let me leave. I'm going to figure out what the hell is going on with him. Now.

"Mami, can I please skip family night?" I asked nicely, putting my hands in a praying gesture. "Please, you let Belle skip last week!" I reminded her as I pointed at Isabelle.

Isabelle gasped. "I was meeting Ben's family!" she exclaimed. "What do you have to do tonight? Hang out with your little friends? Because that is SO important!" she questioned.

I opened my mouth to protest but Mami stepped in the middle of us. "Gabi, go where ever you have to go tonight, but you cannot miss family night again, okay?" she told me. I nodded and kissed her on the cheek while glaring at Isabelle. She sneered in my direction and I stuck my tongue out at her as I backed up towards the front door.

I grabbed Felix's car keys off the table and ran out the door. I didn't drive any where at first. I jogged over to Troy's to see if he was home, which he wasn't. Lucy said he took off after we hung up. So I went back and got the car. When he needs to think, Troy goes to a basketball court, or the gardens at school. But he wouldn't go there after school. And he would want to be alone, so he wouldn't go to the basketball court a couple streets down. That meant one place: East Park.

About ten minutes later I was turning off Felix's car and walking up behind the metal bleachers. Troy was at the top of them, he had a basketball in his hands and he was staring at the court. I started up stepping up them. "I come in peace," I told him, holding my hands up in surrender as I reached the top. I lifted my leg over the seat and sat down so I had a leg on either side of the bleacher. I looped my arms through his and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Was that fight about me not hanging out with you tonight, or was it something more like I think it is?" I asked, and brought a hand up to remove some of the hair from his eyes.

He turned his head towards me and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry I was a dick," he apologized. "I'm glad that you'll get to spend all day with me on my birthday, I wasn't mad about you skipping our plans tonight," he explained, and looked back down at the court in front of us.

"Then why are you in a bad mood? You have been most of the week, and I have been getting the brunt end of it," I told him, lifting my chin off his shoulder and I scooted closer to him. He opened his mouth to speak but I shook my head. "It's okay, Troy, I know something is going on right now. So why don't you just tell me, we can work through it, then we can have a fun day tomorrow on your birthday," I proposed.

"My birthday is the cause of it," he admitted, and eyes flashed towards me before going back to the basketball court below us. He gripped the basketball in his hands tighter. "My dad left a message on the answering machine at my house on Tuesday," he started. "He's flying out to see me for my birthday, of course him being him he isn't coming out until Sunday. Still, he's using my birthday as an excuse to come out here. Like he even cares."

"What else would he come out here for?" I questioned and immediately regretted it because it caused him to pull his hand back and throw the basketball down to the court below us. It bounced wildly around for a couple seconds. Troy didn't answer my question, and instead his hands turned into tight fists. "Hey," I whispered, and slid my hands down to meet one of his and I unwrapped it from around itself and started to massage it lightly.

Troy sighed and laced his hand with mine. "He's coming out here to see how my basketball game is," he told me and looked towards me. "He doesn't care that I am his only child and that I'm turning eighteen tomorrow. All he cares about is basketball," he said and ran his free hand through his hair. "Fucking basketball. You know the whole year I have been down here he hasn't told me that hes missed me once?" he said and I could hear the hurt in his voice. "All we talk about on the phone, if we talk at all, is basketball. How much am I training? How is the season going? We never talk about what I really care about like you, or my friends," he confessed.

I took in a deep breath. "Come here," I murmured and he lifted his leg up so he was sitting like me and I laced our free hands together. "I know you and your dad aren't the closest people in the world," I started and he scoffed slightly. "But you never know, he could be coming down here to tell you that he does miss you, and he's sorry he messed up," I told him, he stayed silent and looked down at out intertwined hands. "Even if he isn't coming out here to tell you that, he's still your father. You told me yourself that before you started taking in interest in basketball you and your dad got along," I reminded him.

"Yeah, before basketball he was a great dad. He took me fishing, and played with me. Then he realized that I was good at basketball and everything changed. It became all about me going to Duke and doing everything he didn't. I'm not him, I'm never going to be him and it is time he sees that. I'm not the kind of man who would just walk out on his family," he told me.

"I know you aren't," I agreed, and he finally looked up at me and met my eyes. "You're not your dad, Troy," I whispered, knowing deep down he needed to hear it. "And I'm not saying your dad is a great guy, I don't really have the grounds to say so since I haven't met him yet, but he is still your father. And even though you two don't see eye to eye a lot, I think you should still see him and be civil with him," I said and shook my head as he opened his mouth. "You were the one who made me see my dad when I was pissed at him because of what he did to my family. Now I might regret this later, but I think you should see him. You can't really avoid it," I told him.

"Your dad is different from mine, Brie," Troy reminded me, his voice was soft. "Your dad tells you that you can be anything you want to be, your dad believes in you, your dad makes a point to see you two times a week and if he can't do that he makes sure to call you, your dad says 'I love you' when you end a phone call with him. Mine doesn't," he told me.

I dropped his hands and wrapped my arms around his neck and scooted as close to him as possible. That ended up with my legs over top of his thighs and hanging behind him. Troy's breath was uneven on my neck and his arms that were wrapped around my waist were tight, but I wasn't going to say anything. "Your dad loves you even though he doesn't say it, Troy," I whispered into his ear. "No matter how he feels about basketball or anything else, he loves you," I assured him. "Your dad has messed up, we both know that, hell your mom knows that, but that doesn't mean he doesn't love you."

"You know," Troy started and he pulled away so I could see his voice. "I probably would have quit basketball a long time ago if it wasn't for you," he commented, and his hands moved to my hips. "I love basketball when I play for fun with Chad and Zeke and the rest of the guys. But it's different when I'm playing a real game, there's just so much.. pressure. The only thing that keeps me playing is you, because you believe in me. I don't need my dad telling me that I can do it as long as you are," he admitted and one of his hands came up and threaded into my hair.

"Well, I guess you are going to keep on playing because I'll always believe in you," I mentioned and he gave me a half-smile. "And you should have told me when your dad called as soon as he called because aren't you the one who gets annoyed when I don't tell you things? It goes both ways, buddy," I told him.

"Yeah, yeah," he mumbled and kissed me. I smiled and kissed him back while running my hands through his hair. I felt his fingertips dip under my t-shirt sending electric currents through my body. His tongue traced my bottom lip and I let him in almost instantly, making sure to keep our bodies touching. When his hand moved up my shirt more, I suddenly pulled away."Brie?" Troy asked, touching his lips with his fingertips.

I covered my face with my hands. "I'm sorry," I told him as I groaned into my hands. We haven't had sex since the miscarriage. We've gotten close, really close, but every time we do I just pull away. I heard him sigh and his arms wound around my shoulders and he pulled me against his chest. I wrapped my arms around his middle and rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"You don't have to be sorry," he mumbled against my hair. "I know you're scared that it will happen again, and I am too. I'm not rushing you into anything," he reminded me. I nodded in response. "Like I told you before we started having sex, when you are ready, I'll be too," he told me.

I pulled away and laced our hands together. "I know, and I want to, trust me, I do," I replied and he tried to hide his smile. "It's just every time we get close I hit this wall, and I know that you are frustrated about it, even though you don't say you are," I added, and he opened his mouth to speak but I gave him a hard stare.

"Okay, I am a teenage boy so yeah, it sucks a little. But I can handle it," he told me, being honest. "When you are ready, you're still on the pill, I have condoms, we're good," he reminded me. I nodded. "What I'm confused about is why you pulled away a minute ago. I mean we've gone further than that in the last month, like way, way further-" I cut him off by slapping my hand onto his mouth. He smiled and kissed the inside of my hand.

"One, I pulled away because I really didn't want to start to shed articles of clothing in the middle of a park. And two, I heard a car pulling up," I answered, and all of a sudden a basketball came flying towards my head, and I ducked but before it made impact Troy's hands shot out and caught it. "I love you," I told him, straightening my back out.

Troy smiled faintly before turning his body down towards the basketball court where we found our friends standing at the bottom. "Chad, you're an idiot," Troy said before throwing the ball down towards him, it hit him in the gut and knocked the wind out of him. Troy intertwined my hand with his as we stood up and started walking down to the bottom.

Chad was turned around talking to Taylor and I jumped on his back, he dropped the basketball in his hands and hooked them behind my knees. "You know, buddy, next time just say hi instead of throwing a basketball at my head," I commented, and gave him a nookie as he dropped me. Luckily, Zeke was behind me and he steadied me out so I wouldn't fall. "See, Zeke's nice, he doesn't throw basketballs at me or drop me," I said loudly and turned around to hug Zeke in greeting. He laughed and hugged me back. I looked over at Troy who was talking to Ryan about something with Sharpay.

Chad turned around and faced me. "You wanna know what it's like to be dropped?" he asked and picked me up. I squealed and locked my arms around his shoulders in case he actually did try and drop me. But I started flailing my legs just to annoy him. He started walking over to the grass, but was off balance because I was flailing, and he tripped and fell. Unlike Troy, he didn't try and flip us over and just fell on me. Good best friend right? Because I am not the biggest girly girl on the planet, I didn't start freaking out. I proceeded to get in a wrestling match with him. "Hey! Don't pull hair!" Chad exclaimed, flipping us over and he pulled on my own hair.

"Chad, that hurt!" I yelped, and punched him in the shoulder and hit him in the ribs before pushing him over and was about to knee him in the groin when arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me off him. Me and Chad don't really wrestle nicely. It turns ugly and we hurt each other. But I am used to it since we have been doing in forever.

Troy turned me around in his arms and pulled a leaf out of my hair. "You okay?" he asked a smile on his face. I nodded and got the rest of leaves and twigs out of my hair. "At least now I can tell everyone at school my girlfriend beat up Chad," Troy said, grinning at Chad over my head.

"Hey, I was totally winning!" Chad protested and I turned around in Troy's arms so I was facing him.

"Do you wanna re-match?" I asked, and started towards him, but Troy's arms held me back. Uh-uh, not cool! I tried to get out of Troy's arms so I could tackle Chad, but Troy's arms stayed securely around my waist like a steal cage. I frowned and let out a fake whine.

I heard Troy chuckle in my ear and his breath on my neck. "While you just kicked his ass, I'll kick his ass in basketball," Troy said in my ear although it was loud enough for everyone to hear. Kelsi was missing, I noticed.

Zeke did the thing you do when you are in fifth grade and someone gets called to the office. "Oooooh." That thing. "I think that is a challenge from captain to captain. The question is does Chad accept?" he asked, trying to be some weird sports announcer.

Chad glared. "Hell yeah, I accept," he answered, slipping off his button-up shirt and tossed it over to Taylor. "Hold this for a sec," he said to Taylor and walked out onto the court as Troy let go of me. I walked with the rest to the bleachers and sat down on the first set.

A moment or two after their game started, Sharpay turned to me. "So, why are you guys here? I mean, the only time Troy comes here he needs time to think," Sharpay explained as Zeke wrapped an arm around her from her other side. Ryan sat down next to me and Taylor on the other side of him. I heard them saying something about college applications. Ugh, depressing.

"We've been having little arguments all week, you know?" I replied and she nodded. "Well, today he got pissed at me on the phone because my mom moved family night to tonight, but I managed to get out of it to talk to him. His dad is coming to town," I told her and she got a look of 'oh' on her face. Everyone in our group knows that Troy and his dad are not the best of friends. "Yeah, and we talked about it, he isn't totally okay with it, but he can't do much about it. I'm just going to be there for him while he's here, you know?" I finished. Troy never did tell me how long he is staying here. I'll ask later.

"Well, from everything you have told me, and everything I have picked up from his mom and Chad, good luck," she responded. "Did you show him his birthday present yet?" she asked and I coughed and looked down. "You haven't." She came to her own conclusion with a evil smirk on her face. "I don't know why you get so embarrassed by it, he's going to love it," she mentioned, looking out onto the pavement as Zeke yelled a smart-ass comment to them and Chad replied with the middle finger. Boys.

"Who is going to love what?" Taylor asked, getting up and scooting Ryan over because he was watching the game too. He's been kinda into basketball since the old mascot broke his ankle and Ryan has taken the job on for himself. Weirdo. Who wants to be the mascot? Apparently Ryan does.

Sharpay grinned. "Troy is going to love his birthday gift," she answered, and I groaned and ran my hands over my face. "I'm still surprised you got it, it took guts, G," she commended me.

"I still don't get why you couldn't have gotten him a watch or something," Taylor told me. She doesn't exactly approve of what I got. It's weird when my mom approves of something, and Taylor doesn't. She is like a forty year old in a seventeen year olds body.

"Because a watch is boring, and the only people wear watches are nasty old guys. What Gabriella did is sexy," Sharpay insisted. I'm choosing not to tell them that both Chad and Zeke wear watches. "Leave her alone, and it's not like she can return it," she added.

I nodded and stuck my tongue out at Taylor. "Yeah, Tay," I agreed, she rolled her eyes at us and turned back to the game. All of a sudden, an arm was on either side of me, and Troy's head was in front of me.

"You know, your man is winning a basketball game and you're not even watching," he told me, and I noticed his shirt was off at this point. If I wasn't watching before, I sure as hell am now. And he left with that, catching the ball as Chad threw it to him because it was his turn or something.

I smiled and looked intently at him. "So, how is the whole no sex thing coming?" Sharpay questioned, and I purposely avoided answering it by cheering on Troy as he dunked the ball. "That bad, huh?"

I sighed. "It's not that I don't want to," I mumbled, and found my hands very interesting as I stared down at them. "We get into it, and I just hit this barrier. He says it doesn't really bother him, but I know it does. Hell, it bothers me and I am the one who pulls away," I explained, and noticed Taylor was listening to me too.

"I bet Troy loves that," Taylor remarked dryly. I bumped Taylor's shoulder with mine in response. "You're putting more pressure on yourself to do it than he is," she told me. "Which is good, because if he is putting any pressure on you I would kill him, with the help of Sharpay and Chad of course. And Ryan, Kelsi, and Zeke. Not to mention your brothers," she added.

"He's not putting any pressure on me," I informed her. "I just want to know how to get over this humongous fear I have of having sex again," I finished.

"I'm not sure we can help you with that," Sharpay told me. "You've been taking your pill once a month on the same day at the same time like a good girl, you told us Troy keeps condoms in his wallet. You really can't be more protected than that," she reminded me. "But Tay is right. You're putting so much pressure on yourself to make it happen, you have to stop and just let it happen," she said. I would have felt embarrassed about the guys around but Zeke and Ryan joined the game and were playing. "Speaking of boys, how is Alex's little problem coming along?" she questioned, causing me to smile.

"Not so good for him, that girl is still like stalking him," I answered. Alex is having a bit of a girl problem. This girl is like in love with him, and is always coming around the house looking for him, or calling him, she always makes sure to run into him at school. He is freaked out. It's not like he is gay or anything, he likes her too, she is just coming on a bit too strong and scaring him. Whenever she starts following him around at school, he always comes and finds me. Because as soon as he talks to me, she leaves. She is scared of me for some reason. Anyways, her name is Molly Cormier.

Sharpay and Taylor both laughed. "Come on, we all stalked a guy one way or another freshman year," Sharpay stuck up for him. "Tay, you weren't nesicarrily stalking Chad in freshman year, but before you two started dating you did. And Gabi, you were in love with Danny Carlisle," she reminded us.

I gasped and sat up straight. "That was agreed upon to never be talked about again!" I exclaimed, smacking her on her shoulder. "Stop laughing!" I told them. The guys plopped themselves down on the bleachers behind us, and I felt Troy's knees on either side of me. "Sharpay, I swear to God," I warned her, knowing she would want to say something about Danny in front of Troy, especially since he doesn't know the story.

"What are you guys laughing about?" Ryan asked, shedding his shirt like the other guys did.

Taylor managed to stop laughing. "Danny Carlisle," she answered, and Chad and Ryan both started laughing. This is so not fair. I reached over and smacked her. "I'm sorry, Gab, I just remembering your face!" she wailed and started laughing again.

"What about Danny Carlisle don't I know?" Troy asked, and his hands moved to my shoulders and he started to massage them gently. Unfortunately, Troy does know Danny. He's on the basketball team. "Brie?"

I know that if I don't tell the story, one of them will and embellish a little too much. "I had the biggest crush on him freshman year," I started, sighing as I turned around. "I was more toned down than Molly, but I still really liked him. Anyways, we were all in the same gym class, because in freshman year they had co-ed gym classes. We were in the pool that week in gym, and Sharpay thought it would be funny to push me into Danny, then into the pool," I told him. "The problem was that Danny was tightening his trunks when Sharpay pushed me. To make a long story short, when we landed in the pool, his trunks fell off and when I looked down, there was his... thing," I finished.

Troy tried to hide his grin. "You're telling me you saw his.." he trailed off and I nodded. He started laughing, too. Yeah, great boyfriend. I nodded and slapped him in the leg.

"She forgot a few parts to that story," Sharpay spoke up as her laughter ceased. Troy looked at her, ready to hear more of my humiliation. I groaned. "The part where Mrs. Wagner made her dive to the bottom of the pool and grab his swim trunks. But Gabi couldn't breathe under water yet, so she had to use goggles and when she was swimming back up, let's just say she saw everything," she told him.

Troy started laughing again and I got up from in between his knees and moved down to the edge of the bleacher. It isn't fun for me when he is being a big meanie. "Come on, babe, you have to admit that it is kinda funny!" he yelled from where he was seated. I crossed my arms and stood up and began to walk away, but his arms were around my waist. I would never admit to him the only reason I got up is because I knew he would come over to me. "I just have one question," he stated, I just stayed silent. "Who is bigger?" he asked, and I scoffed, breaking free of his hold. That was a really guy thing to say. Laughter erupted from behind me and Troy ran up behind, picking me up bridal style. "Come on, I was kidding."

I locked my hands together behind his neck. "I got made fun of for weeks because of that," I replied and he set me down, but my hands stayed around his neck. "Well, until the twins and Felix threatened every guy that made a mean comment," I corrected.

"Do you want me to beat them up? Because I can do that," Troy said and I let out a laugh. Troy grabbed my hands from around my neck and turned around but kept my hands in his so I was pressed up against his back. "How about a guy verses girl game?" he proposed and the guys were immediately up for it. "Come on, you girls can use your womanly charms," he added, and the girls agreed.

"We get ball first," I announced stealing the ball of Chad who had it in his hands. Ryan decided to be referee and watch since Kelsi wasn't there. Her grandma is in town, and is spending time with her, but she did get permission to come to Troy's party at Sharpay's tomorrow night. Well, that is what Ryan told me. We decided to make the game a half court one. I checked the ball to Troy, and he laughed doing it back. I passed it to Taylor who is the sportiest out of all of us.

Taylor kept it out of reach of Chad and passed to Sharpay, who threatened Zeke and he just played around with her, trying to steal it away but never really doing it. I stayed in front Troy, pushing my body back against his. As Sharpay passed it to me, Troy picked me up with one arm around my waist and caught the ball with one hand. Damn. That takes skill.

"This is cheating!" I exclaimed, and laughed as Troy set me back down. Chad passed the ball back to Troy because Sharpay was trying to jump on Zeke's back. Troy caught it over my head and I turned around to face him. "Give me that wall and I will give you your birthday present tonight," I told him, jumping up for the ball.

He squinted his eyes at me. "Why do that when I can just get it tomorrow?" he asked, holding the ball way over his head.

I grinned. "Let's just say that if my brothers knew I got it then they would kick your ass," I answered. He happily handed over the ball and I smiled in triumph. I did a granny style shot and it went in with a swish. Sharpay and Taylor squealed. It was only one basket, but we all royally suck at basketball, even Taylor, and the shot was against three of the best players on the team. They came over and hugged me.

"So when do I get to see my present?" Troy asked walking up behind me. I turned from them.

"Later, " I answered. "But did you see that shot? See, you did teach me something in gym," I assured him. He chuckled and looked behind him as Chad and Zeke walked up.

"Is the game over?" Chad asked. "I mean, if we were only playing to one basket I would have made it a long time ago," he explained. We rolled our eyes and ignored him.

Troy's arms wrapped around my shoulders. "It's getting dark guys, I'm going to get Brie home," he told them all. "You need a ride Chad?" he questioned as he began to walk us back towards the car.

"Wait, Chad, are you leaving soon to go home?" I asked, stopping momentarily he nodded. I threw Felix's car keys at him. "Drive this home and park it in my driveway, and make sure you don't take long," I told him.

"Yeah, thanks Gab," he replied, and me and Troy continued to walk back to his car.

"Are you really taking me home?" I asked, looking up at him. He shook his head and smiled.

"No, my dad is going to be here for a week and I want all the alone time I can with you," he responded. So that is how long his dad is staying. Until the next game which is Friday. "Because as soon as he gets here, and sees how serious we are, he is going to go off on how I shouldn't let a girl interfere with basketball," he told me as I leaned against his car and he leaned on me. "Little does he know you're the only reason I still play."

I lifted my hand and layed it on his cheek. "You looked like you were having fun playing tonight," I mentioned, and his hand came up to rest on mine.

"I told you I still have fun playing with my friends. It's playing an official game with all the pressure that makes it not fun," he explained, reaching over and opening the passenger door for me. I kissed him quickly before moving to sit down in the seat. Troy got in his own seat and started the engine. "How did you get out of family night anyways?" he asked.

I grabbed right hand and pulled it into my lap so I could lace it in between both of mine. "I asked my mom. She said it was cool as long as I don't miss another one," I answered. He nodded. It wasn't very long after before we were walking into his house with his arm slung over my shoulders.

"Hey, Ma," Troy greeted, walking into his kitchen where his mother was. "Take out tonight?" he questioned, seeing the Chinese boxes sitting on the island in the kitchen.

She nodded. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind that I don't spend the night before your birthday with you because I have a date," she answered. Troy spit out the cookie he was chewing on, out. I hid my smile and patted his back.

"Huh?" he replied coughing on the cookie.

Lucy smiled. "You know, that thing you and Gabi do sometimes on the weekend?" she said.

Troy was silent for a second so I nudged him in the stomach. "My mom dates," I supplied. She does? I'm just spouting stuff off here. "Well, she goes out with her friends a lot so I guess there are guys there. Which is really weird to think about, but, yeah," I explained. I looked over and Troy was staring at me. "Um, yeah, so I'll get the plates," I mumbled, walking over to the cabinet across the kitchen so he and his mom could talk. Five minutes later Troy walked back into the kitchen and I was sitting on the counter, swinging my legs back and forward. "Do you think my mom dates?" I randomly asked.

Troy looked up at me, and handed me a plate. I jumped off the counter. "I don't know, did you just say she did?" he responded.

"I was just saying that to make it not weird, but of course it turned everything weird. But do you think she does? She just broke up with my dad!" I spouted off. Troy put a hand on either of my shoulders.

"I'm sure if she was, she would tell you guys," he answered. "My mom asked me a while ago if I would think it would be weird if she started dating. I said no, but of course I meant yes. Just because I think it is weird doesn't mean she has to stop living her life," he explained his earlier actions. He grabbed a couple of the Chinese boxes and nodded his head towards the living room. Let's eat.

An hour later I was laying in Troy's arms on the couch, and we were talking about anything we wanted to, with a rerun of _Friends_ playing in the background. "Was basketball fun for you ever, I mean playing an actual game that is?" I asked, my voice soft. Troy's plaid shirt was pulled off and thrown on the arm chair, leaving him in a white V-neck vintage T. My fingers were underneath it, caressing his chest lightly.

"Mmm, yeah," he answered, thinking about it for a moment. He dipped his head into the curve of my neck to kiss it gently and then he pulled away a little to look me in the eye. "In middle school. My dad didn't coach those teams. My coaches name was Coach Leon, and he was the best. He didn't put pressure on any of us, of course he told us to do our best, but it wasn't all on me, you know?" he said and I nodded. "He played all of us equally, and if we lost he didn't yell at us. He gave us the disappointed speech, but he never said that we couldn't improve or do better next time. God, I loved playing when I was on that team. The game still gave me that rush, and if the team lost the whole school wouldn't hate me. It's not like here at East High where if we lost the whole school would give me the cold shoulder. I guess it's a good thing we are undefeated."

"I'm sorry the school is like that," I whispered, and kissed his shoulder.

Troy shook his head. "It isn't your fault. Now, enough boring talk, where is my present?" he asked, sitting up and pulling me with him. "Come on, you said if I gave you the ball you would give me your present tonight, and I want it!" he added.

I laughed at his childish demand. "Okay, I'll give it to you now, but before I do, I need to explain something to you," I told him. He nodded vigorously and held his hands out. "First, my brothers can't know, at least for now, or they will be mad at you. Second, this is the only present you get for your birthday, because it cost a lot, and it hurt to get," I said. He looked at me with worried eyes. "But I think it was worth it, so I don't care that it hurt," I added to ease his worry. "Alright." I stood up and turned on the light behind him that we turned off earlier and turned around before flipping up my shirt so he could see the small of my back.

His hands brushed over it, causing me to shiver not from coldness, but of his touching my bare skin. "You got that for me?" he questioned and I turned around nodding. I pushed him back and straddled his hips.

"Your initials are TB," I answered vocally. About two weeks ago, I got an idea for Troy's gift. All I had to do was get my mom's permission. She made sure I was sure I wanted to get it. After that, it was easy. Her, and Belle took me to a tattoo parlor. I already knew what I wanted: TB incased in a red heart, but the heart wasn't filled in. It was just outlined in red. The words TB were in black. It hurt like hell, but I love it. Troy's fingers slipped under my shirt and ran over my tattoo again. "I was thinking about getting the number fourteen, but you might not play basketball forever, but you will always be Troy Bolton."

"It's the best birthday present ever," he murmured, shifting us so he was lying on top of me on the couch. "Not to mention hott, sexy and kinda naughty," he whispered, his mouth brushed against mine and my breathing picked up, my heart rate went through the roof, and I wanted to put my hand at the back of his neck and push his lips against mine. But I couldn't, as I did move my hand, he grabbed it and pinned it against the couch. "And now everyone will know that you're mine and no one elses," he said, being possessive. But I didn't get annoyed by it like most girls would. I liked it. For some reason, the way he was talking, and what he was saying, along with the way he was saying, made me want him. No, need him. And he knew it. Just as he was about to kiss me, my cell phone went off. He groaned and dropped his head to my shoulder. "Don't answer it."

I sighed and wiggled my hands free from his grip and scooted up from under him. He stayed in his position and continued to lay on me. I reached for my phone which was on the side table and opened it without looking at the caller ID. "Yeah?" I answered it, and Troy whined lightly on my shoulder. I kissed the side of his head and wrapped my free arm around his shoulders.

_"That isn't a very nice way to answer the phone, you know," _Serena informed me from the other end. _"I already announced this to the family who were at family night, but you weren't there so I had to call you," _she went on. I stayed silent so she could tell me what is going on, then I can hang up. _"I'm pregnant!" _she exclaimed.

I snapped up so I was sitting straight, which pushed Troy off the couch and onto the floor. "Like for real?" I asked, ignoring Troy's protest from the floor.

_"Yep. Me and Kris got it confirmed by the doctor today. You're going to be an aunt," _she replied, her voice happy. _"I'm six weeks along." _

I nodded and pulled my legs up to my chest. "That's great, Serena," I told her. She's farther along than I was when I miscarried. "I'm really happy for you, but look, I gotta go. I promise to call you tomorrow, okay? I love you, bye." I hung up before she could say it back. By now, Troy was sitting on the edge of the couch and was rubbing his back.

"Okay, what the hell happened?" he asked, turning to me, and he rubbed a hand over my knee before hooking his finger under my chin, making me look at him.

"That was Serena," I answered, only now straightening my legs out and onto his lap. "She's pregnant," I whispered. Troy's hand moved to my cheek and he scooted closer to me. I dropped my head to his shoulder and nestled into his arms, fitting perfectly. Other than me being scared of getting pregnant again, me and Troy have successfully moved past my miscarriage. We both still don't know why, but we know it happened for a reason.

"Are you okay with it?" Troy asked, his voice low. His hand started moving up and down my spine slowly, providing comfort.

"I think so," I mumbled against his neck. "I mean, I happy for her. If anyone should have a baby right now in my family, it should be her. She's married, finishing up college. It wasn't meant to happen for us, but that doesn't mean it shouldn't for her," I explained. "But I just wonder, you know, about the baby. What would have happened if I didn't have a miscarriage."

Troy kissed the underside of my chin. "Me too, all the time," he agreed.

* * *

**Okay, I lied. Next is Troy's actual birthday, and his dad's week of being there. I am going to skip Halloween, and work a flashback in from it later. **

**Review please. I need some cheering up! Friend drama, ugh, don't you hate that?**

**REVIEW!! REVIEW!! REVIEW!!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	37. All You Need Is Love

**Okay, this isn't a chapter, but please read!**

**I started that new story, and it is named All You Need Is Love. I changed the summary, but it is around the same thing it was before. I would really like you all to read and review your thoughts. **

**Don't worry, I am going to keep writing this story, but it is coming to a close. Chapters might not be as frequent because I am writing All You Need Is Love and I have a lot of school work.**

**When I do update, this will be taken out and replaced with the new chapter. Check back in a few days and read and review that. **

**Thank you all so much!**

**--Kayleigh  
**


	38. Penultimate

**To all of those who don't know, I started my new story. It's called All You Need Is Love  
**

**And I am so sorry it has been a while since I have updated, I kind of got into All You Need Is Love. I didn't mean for that to happen. Sorry. **

**This story is coming to a close, I just have to finish up this chapter, and then they go off to college. I wish I could make this story longer, I just don't have it in me. The next (and final) chapter will have a lot of info and flashbacks I think will be sufficient to end it nicely.**

**I will be doing the sequel as soon as All You Need Is Love is done. Look for that in the future.  
**

**Anyways, review please.

* * *

**

**Penultimate- The one before the last**

**

* * *

**

I didn't sleep at Troy's house that night. My mom called me home to celebrate Serena's happy pregnancy. I realized that I am happy for her, she is going to be a great mother, and she is at the time in her life where having a baby is a good thing, not a bad one.

I woke up around ten, and instantly went into the shower and dressed myself so I could go see Troy. I put on a pair of blue skinny jeans, a red cami that has a lacy neckline, finishing it off with a tight black leather jacket that has sleeves to the elbows and is zipped up halfway. Plus black leather knee high boots.

Troy really does love his present. When ever we are touching each other, his hand always has to go down and touch it, I don't really mind though. I like that he does it. The one thing I do know, though, is that my brothers won't. So they cannot know, thank God Marc and Luke are at Duke, which they are loving. They are pledging a fraternity, like I didn't see that one coming. Their basketball team is doing great, and they actually like some of the classes they are taking. Weird. They are taking random courses because they don't know what they want to be yet.

It was around noon when I was done, I went slow, and began to make my way over to Troy's house. I already texted him when I woke up and said happy birthday, but I still wanted to see him. I walked right in the backdoor like normal. "Troy!" I called into the house, closing the door behind me.

"Babe, I'm right here," Troy answered, and I looked over to see him at the counter in the kitchen.

I smiled and walked over to him and proceeded to kiss him on the lips before speaking. "Happy Birthday," I said against his lips.

"Mm, best one so far," he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist to pull me tight against him.

I smiled wider and bit my lip. "Glad I can help," I told him, and he smiled too. "Where's your mom?" I questioned, noticing she wasn't around at the moment.

"She just went up to take a shower as you walked in. Nice timing, Montez," he answered, slipping his fingers under my shirt to feel my tattoo. "Before you ask, no I will never leave it alone," he informed me, a grin on his face. "I love it."

"Good. I want you happy on your birthday," I told him, grabbing onto the sides of his light blue open short sleeved dress shirt that he matched with a white t-shirt, blue jeans and black sneakers.

He nodded. "I am, I want today to last forever," he responded, pulling me closer if it was possible. "I don't want to see my father tomorrow," he explained, and rested his forehead against mine. "I was thinking last night, after you left," he murmured, his eyes soft.

"Yeah, about what?" I asked, moving one of my hands to run through his hair.

Troy took in a deep breath and looked me in the eye. "About how I don't want you to meet my dad," he confessed, and I opened my mouth to speak, but he started talking first. "He's a dick, Brie, I don't want you to meet him. He doesn't know I'm in love with you, mostly because I know he will go into this big speech about how you are a girl and I can't let girls affect me, and I have to focus on the game. And because he won't approve," he told me, his voice low.

"I get that, babe, I really do, but part of me wants to meet your dad even though he is a dick," I replied, and he nodded slightly. "Troy, we've handled my trying to bury my feelings for you, my family finding out we have sex, a car accident, Britney, me cheating on you, Robbie, and a miscarriage, I think we can handle your father," I added.

"It's not like I think him being a dick to you will break us up, it's me I'm worried about," he told me, and I looked at him with questioning eyes. "If he's who he is to you, I'm not just going to let him keep doing it," he explained.

I sighed. "Troy, if your dad says anything to me that is mean, I don't want you to start a fight with him or anything," I informed him. "What ever he does say, I'm not going to take it to heart, don't worry about it," I told him.

"No, he shouldn't say anything bad about you at all, Brie," he corrected. "He should see that you make me happy, that we're in love, that you're everything to me, not basketball. He should see that and deal with it, because it's never going to change," he told me. "I love you, Gabriella, and I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you whether my dad wants me to or not," he declared.

"Exactly," I agreed. "You do love me, and we are going to spend the rest of our lives together no matter what he says, so don't care what he says," I elaborated, running my hands down his chest and tugged on his arms to lace my hands with his. "Is it wrong that I kinda want your dad to accept us and me?" I asked a moment later, contradicting myself.

Troy dropped my hands and moved so his where on either side of my face and threaded into my hair. "No, it's not wrong, it's not wrong at all. I know you, Brie, you just said that we shouldn't care what he says and then you tell me you want him to accept us, which I get. I wanted your parents and sibling to accept us too, and they do. My dad isn't like your family though, he has a one track mind, and that track doesn't include you, even though it should," he told me.

"Can we stop talking about this?" I questioned, my voice a whisper. "It's your birthday, it's supposed to be happy, not filled with all this serious talk," I explained. "We're ganna go over Sharpay's tonight with the rest of our friends, and you are going to have a good time," I ordered in a stern voice.

"Yes, ma'am," Troy replied, a smile lighting up his face. "But we are going to have to finish this talk before he gets here tomorrow," he added, and I nodded.

"Wait, since he is going to be here for a week, does that mean you can't sneak out in the middle of the night and come to my house?" I asked, slipping my finger through his belt loops.

Troy shook his head. "I'm not going to let him take that away," he responded, and pressed his lips against mine.

"Oh, did I come down too early?" I heard Lucy ask behind me, and I instantly pulled away from Troy. "Hi, Gabi. Over to wish Troy a Happy Birthday, I assume?" she went on, smiling at us. I nodded and turned around so I was facing her, not Troy.

"Hi, Lucy," I greeted, and felt Troy wrap his arms around my waist from behind and pull me back so I was tight against him again. "Yeah, this is Troy's first birthday I've been around for, so I wanted to see him," I told her, and relaxed my body into Troy's.

She nodded. "That's right, Troy moved out here late November last year," she reminded herself, and smiled at us. "You two are so cute," she added in a coo.

"Mom," Troy whined behind me, and I chuckled.

"No, Troy, she's right, we are cute," I agreed with her and he let out a faint whine in my ear.

"Okay, it's not cool when you two gang up on me," he told me, slipping his hands into my front pockets. "We're going to my room," he informed Lucy and urged me along.

I laughed as he just about slammed his bedroom door. "But, babe, I was having fun making you uncomfortable in front of your mom," I told him, and he pushed lightly on my shoulders so I fell back onto his bed.

"Yeah, well, I wasn't and it's _my_ birthday," he replied, and towered over me with a grin on his face. "And I want to enjoy my present a little," he said, and I smiled while looping my arms around his neck.

An hour and a half later found me and Troy getting dressed after one of our 'almosts' as I have to call them. I zipped up my high heeled boot and fell back onto the bed and threw my hand over my eyes. "I'm sorry," I whispered again, and felt him sit down next to me after putting his pants on.

"Baby, it's okay, we went over this yesterday," he reminded me, and I felt him run a hand up and down my side.

I removed my hand from my eyes and stared at the ceiling and shook my head. "No, I wanted to be able to do it for your birthday, and we were so close, Troy," I replied. "You can tell me all that you want that it doesn't bother you but you can handle it but I know that it is bull crap, I can barely handle it. I want to be with you again, all the way, I just.." I trailed off and got up onto my elbows.

"Stop pressuring yourself," he whispered against my lips before kissing me gently. Sharpay and Taylor told me the same thing yesterday at the park, but I can't help it.

"I can't help it, Troy, I want to be with you, I just can't get passed this stupid fear I have," I told him, and sat all the way up straight. "I know that my miscarriage happened for a reason, but sometimes I wish it never happened. All of it, that I never got pregnant, that I never had the miscarriage," I confessed, looking him in the eye.

He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear and cupped my cheek. "I know you do," he whispered, resting his forehead against mine. "Especially with Serena being pregnant, but it did happen. We can't change that, even if I wish I could go back in time so you didn't have to go through it alone, or at all. It did happen, we got through it, and now it's behind us. It's understandable that you're scared to have sex again, part of me is too," he told me, and I nodded slightly.

"You've never told me that," I responded, keeping my voice low.

"Yeah, well, I am, I guess my boy hormones out weigh my fears," he said, and I smiled and let out a half laugh. "I wish I could do something to make your fears go away, or guarantee that you won't get pregnant again, but I can't," he went on, being completely honest. "We're going to be as careful as we can, we have condoms and you're on birth control, you really can't get anymore protected than that," he told me.

"I know," I replied, scooting closer to him. "Hopefully my own hormones will kick in soon and they will out weigh my fears, too," I added, and he smiled.

"So, my party tonight," Troy started, pulling me closer. "Are we sleeping over Sharpay's, or.." he trailed off.

I shrugged. "Do you really want to go through this again tonight?" I asked, running a hand through his hair.

"First of all, we don't have to have sex tonight to have fun. Second of all, I want to wake up to your face tomorrow morning, and if we sleep here my dad will barge in on us, and if we sleep at your house someone in your family will barge in on us," he told me.

I nodded while smiling knowing this to be the truth. "So, sleeping at Sharpay's house," I said, and he grinned at me.

-

After extensive lying to my parents that sleeping over Sharpay's house will only be the girls, it's night and I'm at Sharpay's house. We, well Troy, decided to make the party low key, meaning just our friends and some alcohol. I didn't care if it was our friends, the entire school, or just me and Troy, as long as he was happy during it. And it looks like he is having fun, standing in the living room, laughing with Chad and a beer can in his hand. I don't care when he drinks, it's not like he is a bad drunk, and I'm not his mom. Gross.

I would be standing with him, or in his general area, but Sharpay insisted all the girls go into the dining room to do something. I wasn't really paying attention when she 'insisted. More like pull on Gabi's arm until she gets up and follows you. "Gabs, over here," I heard Taylor say and tug on my jacket so I looked over at them.

"Sorry," I apologized and picked up my cup that is filled with pop. "I was just looking at Troy, his dad is coming in tomorrow, remember?" I questioned, and took a sip of my drink.

"Wait, I didn't know that," Kelsi replied. Oh, yeah, she wasn't at the park yesterday, she was at the thing. "What's wrong with his dad?" she asked. She's so new.

"He's a dick," Sharpay answered for me. "But, I have better news. I had sex with Zeke," she told us, a wide smile on her face.

I chuckled at her. "That's great, Shar," I congratulated. What do you say to that? Way to go? Besides, it's not like I've had sex in a while, unfortunately.

"It was actually a couple weeks ago," Taylor informed us.

"And you didn't tell me? Why?" I questioned, turning to Sharpay who was glaring at Taylor who was just shrugging.

Kelsi had gone a little pink and was looking at anything besides us. She's never had sex, and is still a little shy about the subject. That was me like a year ago, but Troy changed that in me, I guess. "Well, you've been going through a lot lately, Gab. With the pregnancy, then miscarriage, and now with Serena being pregnant.. I don't know. I just figured that you didn't want to hear about my good news. Especially since you haven't been getting busy lately, if you know what I mean," she responded.

"Well, I still wanted to know," I told her. "It's a big deal for you, so it's a big deal to me," I added. "Maybe not as big, seeing as you know, it was you having the- oh, you know what I mean," I said, shaking my head.

"I have a question," Kelsi put in, and we all looked to her. "Is it true what they say about the shoe size thing? You know, that the size of their shoe is as big as.." she trailed off, pink flooding her cheeks, and we all laughed. "What? Stop laughing, Ryan's feet aren't that big," she told us, and we laughed more. After a minute, she started laughing too.

I felt an arm wrap around my shoulders, and looked over to see Chad. "So, what are we talking about?" he asked, and waited for an answer.

"Shoe sizes," Sharpay answered honestly, and Kelsi went pink again.

"Yeah, I'm an eight," I told him, and got a thank you smile from Kelsi. "So are Tay and Shar, so we all share shoes. Poor Kels is a seven, so when we share with her they are way too big," I explained to make the story more believable.

Chad didn't looked like he believed it. "I'm an eleven," he said, and we all tried to hide our laughs.

"Yes, yes you are," Taylor agreed, a grin on her face.

"Uh, okay. I think Birthday Boy misses you Ella," Chad told me, dropping his arm from around my shoulders. "Ryan is telling him about some disaster in the theatre, and Troy just keeps on staring at you. When I asked, he said he was staring at his present. I don't get it," he added.

I nodded. "Thanks Chad. Oh, and Troy's a twelve," I said before walking away, and caused more laughs. I came up behind Troy and looped on of my arms through his. "Hey," I greeted, a smile on my face. Ryan and Zeke instantly disappeared and Troy turned to me. "What's up with them?" I questioned, stepping in front of him.

Troy shrugged. "I don't know, they're letting me spend time with my girlfriend on my birthday," he answered, putting his hands on my hips. "Because ever since we got here it's been all of us together hanging out, not that you and Sharpay singing that cheer from _Bring It On _wasn't entertaining," he added and I laughed.

"It wasn't intentional, Taylor just brought it up, and once you start singing that song from the beginning in the movie, you have to finish it," I replied. "Are you having fun on your birthday?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his middle.

He nodded. "Yeah," he told me. "You're here, of course I'm having a good time. I didn't want the big house party thing anyways, just me, you, and our friends," he explained. "A little more of me and you."

"Well, if you want more me and you, let's go somewhere to be alone," I responded, and he grinned while picking me up and throwing me over his shoulder. "We'll be back, I think," I called to our friend as I passed by them. I noticed Troy was leading me outside, to the back porch. I was put down on her sleek metal picnic table that was a little high up leaving me just a little lower than Troy's head. "I've told you this many times, babe, and it is still true. I can walk myself," I told him, and he smiled.

"Yeah, but I like carrying you, and you're getting used to it. You didn't shriek this time," he replied, and slowly began to unzip my leather jacket and I let him. It's not that chilly out, and besides, Troy is here to warm me up.

I nodded in agreement. "Yep, and pretty soon I'll have to resort to you carrying me everywhere, successfully making my leg muscles weak, and when we go to college I'll be totally lost without you," I told him. "Not that I won't be lost without you anyways," I added.

"I don't think it will go that far," he said, and tugged my jacket off then proceeded to put it on the table behind me. "And we don't know if we'll be separating for college next year. Well, we will if my dad gets his way," he added.

"Hey, no dad talk," I reminded him of our agreement earlier. "He isn't coming until tomorrow, so we're going to worry about him then," I said, and pulled him further in between my legs.

Troy nodded. "Yeah, well, tomorrow is coming a whole lot sooner than I want it to," he replied.

I ran my hands up and down his arms. "I know, baby," I whispered, trying to sooth him. "But you have me now, so when your dad pisses you off, I'm there to help," I told him, and he smiled slightly. "I know a quick trick to calm you completely," I said with a small smirk, making him smile wider.

"I wouldn't say it is exactly quick, but it does do the job," he corrected, and kissed me on the lips.

"It depends on what situation we're in whether it's quick or not," I said as I pulled away, and he laughed at me. "Hey, I'm just saying, for the record, it's not always quick," I told him, and he grinned crookedly at me. "Promise me something," I ordered, looking up at him. "That if your dad does something that makes you mad, whether it is a comment about me, or your life, you tell me," I said.

He took in a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah, I promise," he confirmed aloud.

Two hours later found me and Troy in one of Sharpay and Ryan's guest rooms making out, half clothed, in a tangle of limbs underneath the covers with the lights off. "Troy," I moaned, pulling our lips apart, but he just continued kissing, only now it was down my neck. "Troy," I said again, trying to get attention, but there was smile on my face because of the feels he was sending through me.

"What?" he asked in between wet kisses and unclasping my bra.

"I'm ready," I told him, and he stopped momentarily. He looked up at me. "I don't know when I am ever going to get over my fear, but I think the only to start getting over it is to go all the way, so I'm ready," I explained, pulling my bra off and throwing it away from us.

He got up on his elbow so he was partly towering over me. "You're sure?" he questioned, running a hand down my bare side, and I nodded.

"I'm one hundred percent ready," I repeated, and he smiled before lowering himself on top of me.

-

xoxo

-

So, yeah, Troy saying his dad is a dick is kind of an understatement. He's a dick and an asshole combined. He got here on Sunday, and the first thing he told Troy was that he was losing tone, and needed to work out more. Um, this boy is not losing tone, I for one would know. And work out more? He runs almost every morning before school, lifts weights, and goes to basketball practice. And, when he saw me, he just looked me over and said hi. I was awkward and made Troy's jaw twitch. That isn't a good thing.

It's Wednesday now, and I've tried to avoid Jack when possible, but be supportive at the same time. Besides, all Jack wants to do is father and son things. All things that leave Troy overly sweaty and exhausted. On Monday, they went the park and practiced, on Tuesday, they went on a father and son run, and today it was a father and son work out. That man needs to work on his father and son activities.

Thankfully, Jack is staying at a hotel, so after they got back from their work out and Troy's shower, I came over to his house. Lucy tries to be in the house when Jack is over, but right now she is at the Danforth's. It's a good thing Jack isn't over, because I'm sitting on Troy's back as he lays belly down on the bed and I'm massaging him.

"I hate that I still feel like I am fifteen around him," Troy complained as I dug into his back, making him moan as I tried to sooth out a knot in his back. "I know before he got here I said I wouldn't take any of his shit, but I still feel powerless and fifteen. It pisses me off," he told me.

I nodded even though he couldn't see it. "I think a lot of kids feel that way. When my parents yell at me I still feel like a twelve year old who blushes at the word 'period'," I replied. "It's okay you have a hard time standing up to your dad, Troy," I added.

Troy made a move to turn over, so I got up onto my knees so he could. I lowered myself back down when he was settled. "No, it's not, because I'm not fifteen anymore. It's different when a parent is yelling at you, he isn't doing that, he's criticizing me. It's fucking annoying," he informed me. "On our run, I ran like three more miles than he did, and today when we worked out, he just told me what to do and watched me. It's wearing me out."

"I don't think that is the only thing wearing you out," I responded, making him laugh lightly. Since we started having sex again, um like four days ago, we do it all night every night. Which is not that good seeing as we have school, and his dad is working him like he is a robot. We just can't help it.

"That's true, I just don't mind the way you wear me out," he told me, a smile on his face.

I gave him a half smile and ran my finger tips along the bags under his eyes. "We're not sleeping together tonight," I announced, and he opened his mouth to protest but I covered it with my hand. "Okay, we can sleep in the same bed, but we will strictly be sleeping. You're exhausted, Troy, you need rest," I informed him.

"I'm fine, all I need is you," he replied. "I just happen to be wee bit more tired than normal," he told me.

I nodded. "And stressed out about that game on Friday," I added. "The fact that your dad is going to the game on Friday is worrying you. You know win or lose, which it will be a win, he'll continue criticizing you. You don't want him to, you want to do your best, and your worried that your best isn't good enough for him," I explained.

"I hate that you analyze me like that," he mumbled, running his hands up and down my legs. Today, I opted for a pair of blue skinny jeans, a white top that dipped low at the neck line and knee high brown boots that were a little flimsy and fell down a bit, but I took my boots off already.

I smiled. "Really? I love it," I commented and he gave me a fake glare. "Babe, you aren't the same guy he knew back in Arizona, you're better. When you moved here basketball ruled your life, I mean the first thing you did was join the team. That isn't you anymore, and your dad doesn't know that," I told him, and he nodded.

"I know, the only reason I still play is because of you," Troy murmured, rubbing my legs still. "He doesn't even know that I'm in love with you because you aren't around me when he is around, which I'm partly happy about. If you were around, he would say something, and I wouldn't feel like a fifteen year old, I'd be me and lash out and that wouldn't be good." I nodded and suddenly was lifted off him, and he was on his feet, shrugging on his shirt. "Put on your shoes," he said, putting his own shoes on.

I slipped my boots on. "What's going on?" I questioned, standing up only to have him lace my hand with his and start leading me out of his room and house all together. "Troy!" I exclaimed, getting into his car. "Where are we going?" I asked as he started the car.

"My dad's hotel," he answered, driving down the street. "He doesn't know we're in love, and you're the most important thing in my life, well he will in a couple minutes," he told me.

"I don't think this is a good idea," I confessed as he drove. We pulled into a parking space at Jack's hotel about five minutes later (he drove fast). "Babe, don't get me wrong I love that you are finally showing your dad who you are now, but I don't think you should do it when your mad and tense," I told him, walking at his side down the hall. Jack's room is on the first floor.

"Then go back to the car," Troy replied, knocking on Jack's door. "In fact, I would rather you do, there might be some yelling going on in here," he added.

I didn't get a chance to reply, Jack answered the door. "Troy," he said with a smile on his face. "And.." he trailed off forgetting my name. Nice, real nice.

"Gabriella," Troy filled in for him. Jack nodded as it clicked. "Dad, we need to talk," he told his father, walking in and pulling me with him.

I stood so half my body was being covered by Troy's. I don't think I'll be talking much anyways. I'm just here to calm down Troy if the situation demands. "About what?" Jack questioned, eyeing me carefully, curious on why I was here.

"Gabriella," Troy said again. "Do you know the reason why I play basketball is Dad?" he asked.

"Because it's a game we both love," Jack answered easily.

Troy shook his head. "No, that is the reason I used to play, you ruined that for me," he corrected. This conversation isn't going to go well. Troy didn't wait for Jack to respond. "God, Dad, do you know how hard it is to be your son?" he questioned. "I'm always doing something wrong, whether it has to do with my basketball training, or the way I work out, or what makes me happy. Maybe basketball isn't what makes me happy anymore, Dad," Troy told him.

"What are you saying, Troy?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"I'm saying that the only reason I play is because of Gabriella," Troy answered. I took a step closer to Troy's back and ran my hand up and down it. "She believes in me, she tells me I can be whatever I want to be, she tells me that if I don't end up a pro basketball player she'll still be proud of me," he told him. "When I left Arizona Dad, all I cared about was basketball, that's different now. Basketball isn't the most important thing in my life, she is," he confessed.

Jack was quiet for a moment. "You can't be serious," he said, and Troy didn't respond. "She's just a girl," Jack told him.

"No, she isn't just a girl," Troy replied. "She's everything to me," he told him.

"No, no she isn't," Jack informed him. "You may think she is right now, but Troy, you have to think of your future," he said, gesturing his hand to me.

"I am thinking of my future, my future includes her," Troy responded. "I'm going to spend the rest of my life with Gabriella, I love her," he told him, and laced my hand with his even though I was still behind him. I engulfed his hand in both of mine in a message that I'm here for him.

Jack laughed sarcastically. "Yeah, I thought that when I was eighteen too, and now look where I am," he replied.

That hit something within Troy. He made a move to go towards Jack, and I wasn't going to let that happen. I quickly stepped in front of Troy and pushed my body into his so he wouldn't do anything he would regret. Not wanting to hurt me in any way, Troy didn't shove forward as hard. "Troy don't," I said softly.

"Where you are is your fault, Dad, and you know it!" Troy shouted behind me. He can yell as much as he wants, as long as he doesn't physically harm his dad. He would hate that he did it later, and his mom would be a little pissed too. "You cheated on Mom, you broke up our family, you didn't even want joint custody when Mom asked you about it," he told him. Okay, I didn't know that last part, but I'll talk to him later about it. "You didn't even want me, and now you're here, telling me about how I have to work hard on basketball and nothing else? You shouldn't even have a fucking say on my future!"

I was still in front of Troy so he would lunge at his father. I didn't really have a part in this conversation, so I'm not going to say anything. "I just didn't see the point," Jack replied. "You were turning eighteen, and you lived in another state, it wasn't like I would see you anyways."

"I just turned eighteen! The divorce was over a year ago, you would have seen me plenty," Troy told him. "And the sad part of it is I'm glad I didn't see you," he added.

"What does that mean?" Jack asked.

"That means, Dad, that you're a dick, and that is never going to change. I've changed, I'm not the same Troy you knew in Arizona, and I'm damn proud of that fact," Troy explained.

"Yeah, you changed because of her," Jack told him. I'm guessing that 'her' meant me.

Troy's hands wrapped around my forearms and squeezed gently. "Yeah, I did," he replied. "I needed to change. When I moved here, I was becoming you. Letting basketball be my life, not caring about anyone or anything else. Basketball isn't my life anymore, I don't even know if I want to go to Duke anymore," Troy confessed.

"Troy, that's your dream," Jack reminded him.

"No, Dad, it was your dream, you just convinced me to believe in it," Troy corrected. He looked down at me for a second. "I only came here to tell you that Gabriella is the most important thing in my life, and I've done that, so I'm done here," he told him. "And if you ever want any kind of relationship with me, you're going to have to accept that," he said and we walked out of the hotel room.

We continued down the hall and turned the corner that led to the glass doors that lead outside, we didn't go outside though. Troy stepped, leaned against the wall, and slid down it. I crouched down beside him. "Hey," I said to get his attention, and he looked over at me. "I love you," I told him, and he leaned his forehead against mine.

"I know," he whispered, and I ran a hand through his hair.

"Why don't you let me drive home, well to your house, and we'll talk there," I murmured. "Or, if you don't want to talk yet, we'll just hang out together," I added, and he nodded before standing.

Troy was silent on the way home. I wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want to talk at all, or he didn't want to talk yet. We got to his house and found that his mom wasn't home yet, but that didn't stop us from going into his room and closing the door in case she does come home. I sat down at the top of the bed with my back against the wall, and Troy layed down and put his head on my legs.

"Do you feel like talking, or just sitting here?" I questioned softly, running my hands through his hair. He shrugged slightly and buried his head into my thigh. "You never told me about the joint custody option your mom gave your dad. I just thought your mom got custody of you," I mentioned.

He turned so his head was looking at the ceiling. "My mom told me about it a couple days before I moved out here. Part of me didn't care because he is a dick and a couple more months with him I probably would have killed someone. Part of me was let down because he's my father and didn't want me. I really didn't care after a while because me and you got together and I realized I could be a better person out here, I could have a better life out here," he told me. "If he is so interested in my future and me, then he would have at least tried for custody."

"I'm sorry your dad is like that with you," I whispered, Troy grabbed one of my hands and brought it forward to lay on his chest with one of his, and played with my fingers. "That he is so.. Dan Scott," I explained, and he chuckled lightly at the comparison between his dad and Dan from _One Tree Hill_.

"They are a lot alike," Troy replied. "I'm sorry that you had to see the fight, I should have at least let you stay in the car," he told me.

"It's okay, Troy. When you said that you wanted my family to accept you, I feel the same, only with your family. And your mom does accept me, that's enough for me," I responded. "And your grandpa, because I've talked to him on the phone once or twice," I added, and Troy smiled slightly.

"My mom doesn't just accept you, Brie, she loves you," Troy corrected, and I smiled back at him. "My grandpa calls you honey, which I think is a little weird, but then again Gramps is a little weird," he told me, and I laughed.

I bit my lip and ran my knuckled down his face. "I've seen pictures of your grandpa, he's a cute little old guy," I said, making him laugh too.

"I love that you just made me forget about it," he confessed, and I nodded.

"Apparently not that well because you just remembered," I commented, giving him a sympathetic look.

He shook his head. "It's not your fault, I just-" he stopped himself and I waited for him to finish. "I hate what he said about my mom," he told me. "That he was in love at our age, and what happened to him. It was his fault, if he never cheated- I don't know, maybe my family would still be together. But then, I look at my mom, and she is so happy now," he said.

"Like my mom," I cut in. "I mean, my parents were happy when I was a kid, really happy. Over the last couple years, though, they got to become more like best friends who sleep together," I told him, and he rolled his lips together to stop a laugh. "You know what I mean, they slept next to each other," I explained. "And I'm going into my parents when we're talking about yours," I told myself more than him.

"It's fine, babe," Troy assured me and I shook my head.

"Ever since we got together, we've only really dealt with my issues. My insecurities, my trying to hide my love for you, my jealousy, my not telling you things when I should, my parental problems, my cheating, my pregnancy. I'm finally the one taking care of you, and I want to keep it that way," I told him.

He got up so he was leaning on his hand and we were eye to eye. "I don't mind taking care of you at all, baby. It's like breathing, it's second nature. I know how to take care of you, I know how to make you feel better, I love that I can do that," he replied. "Plus, you have helped me, too, maybe I've helped you more, but you've still helped," he added.

"I know, that's why I want to help you now," I told him, putting my hands on his shoulders to push him back down so his head was in my lap again.

He didn't try to get back up and stayed down. "You are helping me," he murmured, looking up at me. "I love you," he told me.

I smiled at him. "I love you, too."

* * *

**Finally! Here you go.**

**I realize that it isn't long, like at all, but I like it and it cleared up some things. **

**Sadly, the next chapter is the last, but when I finish All You Need Is Love I WILL be writing the sequel. When I start that I'll post it in here.**

**I know you're all pissed and wondering how I'm ending this, but I just can't write this story anymore, well, at this point in time I can't. I'm excited for the sequel, and I have a lot of ideas for that. It shouldn't be long before it is out, All You Need Is Love won't be nearly as long as this. That is ending at Senior Graduation.**

**Review please!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	39. Love Story

**I would like to thank everyone who read/reviewed this story. You all are what kept this story going for as long as it did, and you are who inspired me to write the sequel. This, sadly, is the last chapter of this part of the characters journey. The sequel starts up when Gabriella gets home from graduating college. You will see where her and Troy are, what her friends are doing, and who is still together. You probably won't like me at the start of that.**

**When I post that I will add an AN chapter into this, so if in the near future you see this have forty chapters, go to my profile and read the sequel. PLEASE read the sequel, it will be awesome, I promise!**

**Here it is, the final chapter of Meant To Live, Love Story.

* * *

**

You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

-- Taylor Swift, Love Story

* * *

We couldn't ignore it anymore. We couldn't pretend it wasn't happening anymore. We couldn't act like we all weren't separating the next day anymore. We couldn't act naive anymore. College is here. Tomorrow, me and Troy leave for college, Ryan, Kelsi, and Sharpay the day after that, and Taylor after them. The only ones staying here are Zeke and Chad. They both got into U of A.

Sharpay is going to NYU to study the arts. She was up for a scholarship to Julliard, against Kelsi and Ryan, but in the end Ryan and Kelsi both won. She doesn't know if she wants to go on Broadway, or become a wacko like Ms. Darbus, but she is going to find on her own for the first time in her life. She has never been alone in her life, Ryan being her twin and always by her side, and eventually me and Taylor and Kelsi and the rest of our friends too. For the first time Sharpay Penelope Evans will shine like no one has ever seen before.

Zeke is going to U of A to become a chef, and hopes to open his own restaurant one day. Him and Sharpay are going to stay together too. When Zeke found out Sharpay was going to NYU though, he broke up with her, scared that they wouldn't make it through college and wanted to end it before he got in any deeper than he already was. But they both realized that the loved each other more than they knew, and if they love each other that much, they can make it through anything.

Ryan and Kelsi are going to Julliard together, her for music, and him for choreography and performing. Ryan felt bad for a long time about him getting into Julliard and his twin not, but Sharpay finally told him he deserves to go. Ryan has talent and can actually make it in the music business, or Broadway. Kelsi can write music like no other, and will most likely end up a song writer for some big music company. They are both destined for greatness.

Taylor is going to Yale to become a doctor or nurse. She isn't exactly sure yet, just something in the medical field. She wanted to stay with Chad, but he wouldn't let her hold herself back for him. She's wanted to go into the medical field since she was a kid, and could take some classes at U of A, but we all know Taylor would love Yale more. She needs a challenge. Her and Chad love each other, they can make it through college.

Chad is going to U of A on a basketball scholarship, and has no idea what he wants to be, but he'll find out. He opted for living in the dorms instead of at home like my brother Felix. Even though home is only a quick drive away, he wants the full college experience, only you know, being able to come home for his mother's cooking. Hell I would too, Mrs. Danforth is an awesome cook.

Troy decided to go to Duke even though he knows it's what his father wants. Although it was Jack's own dream that he installed in Troy's brain, it slowly became Troy's too. Troy has hardly spoken to Jack since he visited for his birthday, after Troy told him how much he felt for me, Jack suddenly had to leave the next day. Troy didn't care though, he was actually happy to see him leave. He kept saying sorry to me when he sent in his acceptance, because he knew it hurt me. But then again, I could say I did the same thing to him.

Myself, I'm going to Stanford, all the way across the country from Troy. I ended up getting early acceptance, and an academic scholarship. I didn't know if I wanted to go at first, and even kept it from a secret from Troy for a while. Sharpay leaked the 'good' news and Troy came to me, telling me I had to go, because if I didn't go because of him, he would never forgive himself. So, I took the scholarship, and I leave tomorrow with my mother. I got a car for Christmas, used of course, and we're driving it up there, and she is taking an airplane home.

Serena gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, and made me the godmother, and Robbie the godfather. Her name is Tara Nicole Jones, and that old saying about what you do to your parents will bite you in the ass when you have kids is totally true. Tara is a handful and one hundred percent Serena in a baby, scary huh? Serena and Kris decided to move to Albuquerque when they graduated. The moved in with us for a while before getting an apartment. Serena is in the middle of opening a boutique, and Kris is the sports writer for the newspaper.

Isabelle currently cuts hair at a salon in town, but has a plan in the works to open her own salon to put that business degree to good use. She is still with Ben, and very happy. I think he'll be around for a while. They just moved in together. I hear wedding bells, but as much as I love my sister, I hope she doesn't put me in the wedding party. I can't go through all that drama again. I'll attend and make a toast.

Felix is starting his junior year at U of A, and still with Jaymi. Felix is still pretty clueless on what he wants to do, but he has taken a night job as a bartender, and loves it, so you never know, he could be a bartender. Of course, that means college was kinda useless, but whatever. Him and Jaymi are still together, and I think they will stay that way, but they are far from marriage. They are comfortable where they are.

Lucas and Marcus are going back to Duke as sophomores, and can't wait to corrupt Troy. At least I know someone will watch out for Troy while he is there. They are majoring in business, and want to open their own store one day. A store of what? I don't know either, I think they just want to be like Fred and George Weasley.

Vince is now the oldest Montez in high school, and is really happy about it. It's his turn to rule the school, and he can't wait. He has a girlfriend, Tiffany, but then again Vince has had numerous girlfriends over the course of the summer and with each of them he says something isn't right. He'll find his dream girl one day, and he'll make her extremely happy. I've taught him well.

Alex is just happy that I am going off to college, that Marc and Luke will be gone, that Serena and Kris moved out, that Belle moved in with Ben, and that the only ones left will be him, Vince, Felix, and my mother. God bless her. Oh, and that this year he isn't a freshman. It's his turn to bully the freshmen like he was last year. Hey, it's tradition at any high school.

My parents are officially divorced, and my mom is dating. Yep, a guy named Richard, and he is actually nice and good to her. At first it was weird and awkward, and now he participates in family night. My dad didn't like it, but he doesn't really have a say in Mom's love life, not anymore. He's had a couple girlfriends, all of which didn't last long. I know on the inside he is still pining for Mom, but she's moved on, and it's time that he does too. I just hope when he does, he'll be happy.

Right now though, it's the middle of the night, and I'm at Troy's house, laying in his arms. We've been together all day, in more ways than one if you know what I mean, and all I'm trying to do now is hold onto this moment forever because I won't have this tomorrow. I won't be able to look into his eyes, or feel him wrap his arms around me to where I feel safe and secured. Tomorrow we leave for college and I won't see him until Thanksgiving.

I already said goodbye to all my siblings separately. I said goodbye to Serena, Isabelle, Marcus, Lucas and Felix yesterday, and Vince and Alex today. Vince and Tara were the hardest. I'm going to miss my personal therapist, AKA Vince, and my goddaughter. I hope she remembers me when I come back.

I said goodbye to my friends today, too, and that was hard. It really isn't goodbye though, it's more like see you later. We've all been best friends forever, and that won't change. I won't let it. I'm sure I'll get a call from Taylor in a couple days of her freaking out about something, and Sharpay soon or maybe even before that saying she misses me and she doesn't want to go to NYU anymore. I'll get one from Kels saying that she loves Julliard and can't wait to start her classes. Damn her, her and Ryan aren't separating.

"What are you thinking about?" Troy questioned softly in the dark, running his hand up and down my bare back. It's around two in the morning, and his flight is a little after seven, and I take off at seven.

"Ryan and Kelsi," I answered honestly. "They're staying together, they're not going through this right now," I reminded him.

Troy ran his knuckles down my cheek. "Don't think about that," he urged in a soothing voice. "We still have five hours," he said.

I groaned lightly. "We're down into single digits," I whispered with dread in my tone. "I don't want to be away from you Troy, tell me not to go, tell me to follow you to Duke and I'll start school there next year or something," I pleaded.

He shook his head. "I want to," he informed me, his voice cracking. "But if I ask you to follow me, I know you will. And, if you come with me, you won't me following your dreams, you'll be following mine. I don't want that, Brie," he added.

"I don't know how to live without you Troy," I told him in the darkness.

He smiled slightly. "You won't be living without me, baby, I'm still going to be with you, everywhere you go," he corrected. "I'm in your heart, and we have the phone and emailing, and instant messaging, and emailing, hell, I'll write you a letter for the fun of it. Maybe a dirty one that will make you blush," he told me, and I fought a smile. "Once classes start up and everything has settled down I'll find a good time to come down for a weekend," he informed me. "I can't wait all the way until break, that's too long."

I nodded and remembered when he told me he chose Duke. It was night, and I was doing my homework in my room. There was a knock on my balcony door.

_"Troy," I said with a smile, and hugged him. He wrapped his arms around my tighter than usual and buried his head into my hair. "What are you doing here? I thought you had to talk to your mom over dinner," I asked._

_He pulled away and tugged on my hand so I was out on my balcony with him. I closed the door behind me. "I already did," he answered, sitting down on one of the chairs and pulled me down into his lap. "We talked, and now I need to talk to you," he explained._

_"Okay," I responded, not sure where this was going._

_"I told you that my mom wanted to have dinner with me alone because she wanted to talk to me. I kind of lied," he confessed, pulling me tighter. I looped my arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips gently. "I needed to talk to her, I needed to tell her my decision and why. Now I need to tell you," he went on._

_I nodded. "Troy, why do I feel like I am not going to like this?" I questioned, resting my forehead against his._

_"Because you aren't," he answered easily. "You're going to hate it," he clarified. "Remember when you got early acceptance into Stanford and I told you that you had to go because it's your dream?" he asked, and I nodded. _

_"And I told you that maybe my dreams changed since meeting you, and you said that I had to take you out of the equation when I decided if I really wanted to go to Stanford because while you're included my dream you can't be my dream alone, I would want more," I finished for him._

_He closed his eyes. "Yeah, and I had to do the same with you," he continued. "I had to think about where I would go if I had never met you, which was hard because I can't really think of my life before you came along. But I did, and I realized that I know where I am going to college," he told me, his eyes opening slowly while my eyes went wide. "It's Duke, Brie," he choked out. _

_I wasn't mad at him, but I couldn't help but get up off his lap and walk over to the railing of my balcony. I felt his presence behind me. "I think I always knew in my head, even when you didn't know for sure. I guess my heart just wanted to hope you would go somewhere a little closer to me, that's selfish I know," I said._

_"It's not selfish," he insisted, and turned me around. "I want to be close to you, baby, I really do, you know I do, but I can't wonder for the rest of my life what would have happened if I did go to Duke like I always planned. Nothing is going to change between us, we're still going to be together, we're still going to be us, just a little farther apart than we hoped," he told me._

_"I know," I whispered, wrapping my arms around his middle and pressed myself against him. _

_"I'm sorry," he murmured in my ear. "I wish I had a different dream that didn't lead me across the country, but I do, and I'm sorry I have to follow it," he explained. _

_I took in a uneven breath with a slight nod. "I'm sorry too."_

"Can you promise me something?" Troy asked, breaking me from my thought, and I looked over at him.

I smiled with a nod. "I'd promise you anything," I answered and he lowered his head so it his forehead was resting against mine.

"If anything is bothering you, I don't care if it's a test you're worried about or some bitch you are rooming with, you call and tell me," he told me. "You have a habit of thinking you can handle things alone with you don't have to, you have me and I want you to tell me everything," he explained.

"So, if I break a nail, you want to know?" I questioned, joking.

He smiled slightly. "Yeah, but I don't think you will break a nail, you tend to chew your nails," he replied. "You haven't promised me yet, Brie," he reminded me.

"I promise, Troy," I assured him, looking into his eyes. "But you have to do the same thing with me, if some slutty girl is hitting on you, I want to know," I told him.

He cracked a real smile. "I don't think I'll be the one to tell you that, I'm sure your brothers will call and tell on me," he responded. "Not that I wouldn't tell you if some hoe was hitting on me anyways, it's not like I will like it," he added.

"I doubt that some guy will go out of his way to hit on me, but if one does, I'll tell you," I informed him.

"Trust me, a lot of guys will hit on you, babe," he corrected. "You're hott," he said simply.

"I know I'm pretty, Troy, you tell me everyday. What I meant is that I will be so buried in school work, I don't think I'll have time to go to parties or make a lot of friends," I told him. "I'm not really a party girl, anyways, but you feel free to party."

He pushed some of my hair behind my ear because it was hanging in my face. "Your brothers will probably make me, all they've said since they found out I'm going to Duke is that they can't wait to show me off to the fraternity because they're all into basketball," he replied. "And that if they see me making out with some girl they will rearrange my face," he added, making me chuckle.

"You won't cheat on me," I stated with sureness in my voice. "I don't care if they call me and say they saw something, I know you and you would never cheat on me," I told him. "Marc and Luke like to cause drama anyways."

"Of course I would never cheat on you, just like you won't cheat on me," he repeated, his eyes closing slowly.

"Hey, no falling asleep," I ordered, shaking his body, making his eyes pop open.

He shook his head. "I'm not, I was just resting my eyes," he assured me.

I nodded. "Mm hm, and they last time you told me that you were sleeping," I reminded him, remembering the last time he told me that. It was mid-terms, and like usual, I was going nuts, and Troy was there to help me, like usual. We were in my room around three in the morning, and I was going over my math notes, again.

_My eyes flicked over my notes hurriedly. "Troy, can you hand me that notebook?" I questioned, not even bothering to look at him when I asked the question. A minute went by and I still didn't have the notebook that was on my bedside table next to Troy. I turned my head to look at him. He was laying down face up, his eyes closed and his face relaxed. I didn't want to wake up him but desperate times call for desperate measures. "Troy!" I exclaimed, and shook his body by his leg. His eyes opened slowly. "You're sleeping!" I accused._

_He shook off the sleep and sat up so he was next to me. "No I wasn't," he argued. "I was resting my eyes," he informed me._

_I nodded with a roll of my eyes. "Yeah, and I'm having fun," I replied sarcastically. "Can you hand me that notebook like I asked you to while you were sleeping?" I questioned, stressing the word sleeping. _

_He groaned and reached back for the notebook to hand to me. "I wasn't sleeping!" he insisted again, and instead of giving me the notebook he grabbed all the notebooks on my bed, along with the folders and textbooks and dropped them on the floor, making me gasp in horror, literally._

_"Troy I need-" I started but he cut me off with a shake of his head and his hand closing my mouth. _

_"Babe, you are ready for mid-terms, will you calm the hell down, please?" he asked, removing his hand from my mouth._

_I responded with a "pfft" and went to reach for my school stuff but he held me back. "Yeah, because you asked me so nicely," I added verbally, glaring at him with my eyes._

_"Gabriella," he said, and my glare softened. He said my full name. "You are the smartest person I know, okay? You're ready for mid-terms," he assured me. _

_I shook my head in disagreement. "No, I'm not, I need to look over my English notes again, and history, I've barely looked at them," I corrected._

_"Baby, look at me," he ordered softly, and I looked up into his eyes. "You have got to stop studying, mid-terms start Monday, and you're more ready than Taylor," he informed me. It's Saturday, well Sunday now I guess, it's three in the morning. "You've done nothing but study, and look over notes, and use flash cards for three weeks, you're going to ace them all. You're wearing yourself out, you need to relax or else you'll be exhausted next week. And, trying to make you relax is exhausting me," he added._

_A small smile played on my lips. "Hey, you were the one all over me this afternoon," I reminded him._

_He nodded with a the same small smile on his lips. "You were freaking out about mid-terms again, I had to get you to relax somehow," he responded. "We've had sex like seven times today, which normally I wouldn't mind, but we had like the same amount almost everyday for the past week and my body just can't take it anymore." _

_"At least you're keeping me satisfied," I said, and he chuckled. "I guess I am ready, and I'm kinda tired," I told him._

_"Hallelujah!" he exclaimed and fell back onto my bed, pulling me with him. "I need more sleep," he mumbled, reaching over and turning off my light._

_"Ha, you were sleeping," I said, and my eyes closed as I cuddled into him._

"Babe, you were wearing me out," he insisted, smiling. "And, we've been wearing each other out a lot lately," he added.

I nodded knowing this to be the truth. "I know, and I'm tired too, but we can't fall asleep, this is our last night together," I reminded him.

"I know, I know, and we're not going to," he assured me. Troy reached over and laced my right hand with his. "We keep saying that this is our last night together, and from one angle it is," Troy started, squeezing my fingers. "But in the long run, it's not even close. We're going to be together for the rest of our lives, and when I gave you this ring, I promised you that," he told me, and I looked at my ring finger on my right hand. "And I don't break my promises to you. So, don't look at this as our last night together, look at it as the beginning of the future. Our future," he finished, and brought my right hand up to his mouth and kissed my ring, and I remembered the night he gave it to me. It was Valentine's Day, we were at the spot in the park where he found me after I spilled the beans that I flat lined during my surgery, laying on a blanket.

_"When you say you'd do anything for me, does that really mean anything?" I asked, leaning back against his chest as we rearranged ourselves so I was in the middle of his legs. "Because Sharpay did my nails the other day, and let me tell you her talents in doing nails is not the best- ouch!" I exclaimed a little over dramatically when he pinched my side. "I was kidding, babe, really." _

_I felt him push my curly hair to one side so he could access my neck better and I leaned my head towards the shoulder that had the hair piled up on it then looked up at him. "If you want an honest answer, I'm so whipped that I probably would paint your nails," he responded in a laugh and I rested back against his shoulder. _

_"Oh, it can't be that bad being whipped," I commented, closing my eyes because I felt relaxed and safe, like I usually do with Troy. _

_"It's not," he agreed. "I don't mind being whipped, I don't really think of it that way. I think of it as willing to do anything for the girl that I love," he corrected. "And that includes painting your nails, so I'll do it," he finished. I smiled and burrowed further back into him. "Your not falling asleep on me, are you?" he asked a moment later. "It kinda hurts a guy's ego when the girl falls asleep before the sex on Valentine's Day," he informed me._

_I laughed. "I think your ego can take the hit," I told him._

_Troy ignored my comment. "Besides, I haven't given you your present yet," he mentioned, and I sat up straighter. I love presents. "That's what I thought," he mumbled, and I felt him dig into his pocket. He ran his hands up and down my bare arms for a second, and nothing was in his hands. I'm wearing a black mid thigh dress that has thick straps, and black stiletto heels. I had a red cardigan on, but I took it off, feeling warm in Troy's arms, and my varsity ring necklace hanging off my neck. I amplified my curls and straightened my bangs so they hung a little above my eyes. _

_"And here I thought the candy last night at midnight, the mysterious flowers that showed up on my balcony this afternoon, and dinner were my presents," I commented, looking back at his face that was smiling in the moonlight._

_"Nope," he replied, and one hand left my arm and appeared in front of me with a ring box in it. _

_"We- We aren't getting engaged are we?" I questioned as I took it in my hands. "Because, I mean, I would most likely say yes and it would be a helluva long engagement seeing as we haven't finished high school or college yet, but that is so Naley," I explained. _

_He laughed softly behind me. "We're not, but it's nice to know you would say yes. Just open the box, babe," he whispered in my ear. I smiled and opened the box. There wasn't one ring in the box, but two. One was bigger than the other. "They are commitment rings," he informed me, and took the smaller one from the box. He took my right hand and slipped it onto my ring finger. "It goes on your right, not your left, I asked my mom," he confessed, making me smile wider. _

_"So, I guess that this one is yours," I said softly and took his own right hand and slipped the bigger ring onto it._

_"This shows everyone that doesn't know that we are committed to each other, and in a couple years, I will add an engagement ring to your left hand. I promise," he murmured. _

"Yeah," I whispered, and rested my head against his chest. "You're right. I just wish that I could fast forward the next four years," I told him, holding him tighter. "That's all."

That's the last thing I remember before an alarm was going off, and I shot up before smacking it to shut it up. "What- What time is it?" Troy questioned, sitting up himself next to me while rubbing his eyes. I looked at the clock. Six thirty. I was instantly out of bed and looking for the clothes that Troy removed from my body last night. "Baby, calm down," he said in a soothing voice, I looked over at him and saw that he had donned on boxers and walked over to me.

By now I had my underwear and plain white t-shirt. "We were supposed to have five hours," I whispered, and he cupped my cheek. "We fell asleep," I stated, and a tear bubbled out of my eye and Troy wiped it away quickly.

"I know," Troy replied, and handed me my jean capris. I took them from his hand and put them on quickly, and while I did, he put on a pair of clean jeans and a white t-shirt shirt. We finished dressing and I looked over at Troy, knowing where we had to go next. My house. My mom will want to get on the road soon, and he has to get to the airport. It's time for our final goodbye, or our see you later, whatever. "Here," I heard him say softly and I turned just in time as he walked up to me.

He handed me his white shirt that has red sleeves. "This is your favorite shirt," I reminded him, gripping the shirt.

He nodded. "Yeah, and I want you to have it. Sleep in it or something, I just want you to have it," he responded and kissed me gently. In one swift movement, my white shirt was off my body, and I pulled Troy's shirt on. "Come on, we have to get you to your house before your mom comes looking," he urged me on, opening up his bedroom door. It wasn't a secret to Lucy that I was most likely sleeping over last night, she suspected it, so I had no reason to climb out the bedroom window.

I slipped my white flats on as we made our way out of his bedroom and I looked back at it. I won't see it again until Thanksgiving. Troy pulled my hand gently and I let him tug me towards the kitchen. "I was wondering when you two would come out, it's nearly seven," Lucy commented once we reached the kitchen, then gave us a sad smile when she saw our faces. We don't look too happy at the moment. "Oh, Hunny," was all she said and opened her arms to me and I hugged her tightly. "I'll see you in a few months, and I'm sure my son will skip a couple classes to come see you soon."

I nodded and pulled away. "I know," I whispered, clutching my own white t-shirt in my hand. "Bye, Lucy," I said and felt Troy's hand run up my back.

"I'll be back in a little Ma, I'm gonna see Brie off," he informed her, and linked my hands with his as we started walking towards the backdoor. Troy's arm wrapped around my shoulders as we walked through Chad's backyard. My own arm weaved it's way around his middle and he pulled me closer to his body if it was possible.

When we made it to my driveway, we found the twins and my mother at my car. My stuff was already packed into it, and Marc and Luke had suitcases at their feet. They are driving with Troy and his mom to the airport. "There you are," my mom said when she saw us and I gave her a weak smile. "We have to get going in a couple minutes," she added.

I cleared my throat with a nod. "Yeah, I know," I told her, and my voice cracked.

"My mom is at my house, getting ready to go. You guys can go over there, she's probably putting the luggage in the car about now," Troy cut in, talking to the twins.

They nodded and both took a minute to hug my mother, and tell her that they love him. They both faced me and I hugged them both at the same time. "Don't corrupt Troy too soon, okay?" I joked when I pulled away.

They laughed. "Promise," Marc said and they told me they loved me before making their way towards Troy's.

I looked over at my mom. "I'll, um, warm up the car," she told us and made her way towards the driver's side and got in. I didn't care that it is August and she really didn't need to warm anything up, we live in New Mexico.

I didn't waste any time and threw my arms around his neck, clinging to him. "We'll see each other soon," Troy promised softly in my ear. "And, in the long run, it's only four years of our lives out of eighty or so," he added, trying to make me feel better.

I smiled against his neck, and pulled away slightly so I could see his face. "I want you to have this," I confessed, giving him my white t-shirt. "I know it won't fit you because you're not a girl, but I don't know, it smells like me," I explained, and he smiled and took it from my hands.

"In four years, we'll be right here, giving our shirts back," he informed me, and I gave him a watery smile. "Don't cry, baby, this isn't forever, it's just for now," he reminded me, and wiped my tears away.

I looked at his face and nodded. "That doesn't make it hurt any less," I replied, and my voice cracked. My mom honked the horn, and I knew I had to get in the car, making tears spill out of my eyes as I leaned up to kiss him gently. Troy's hand made it's way up to the back of my neck and deepened the kiss quickly, slipping his tongue into my mouth.

He finally let me go, and I was panting for oxygen. "I love you," he told me and pushed a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I love you, too," I said, and loosened my grip on him. "Call me when you land, okay?" I asked, and stepped away from him, but kept our hands interlocked.

He nodded. "And every hour after that," he agreed, making me smile. I kissed him again, and he walked me to the passenger side door to open it for me. He kissed me one last time before I sat down inside the car. "I love you," he repeated, and closed the door. I mouthed that I loved him too and touched the glass.

My mom put the car in reverse and we started to pull out of the driveway. I gave him a brave smile as I watched him in the driveway. He touched his hand to his heart in a signal I knew to be that he loves me. I didn't let the dam break until Troy was behind us and we were driving away. I watched him get smaller and smaller in the rear view mirror and my heart broke into pieces.

When my mom turned off the street, she took her hand in mine. "I know it hurts now, mija, but you'll see him soon, and this will only make you stronger," she assured me. "You two will be together forever, like a love story," she added.

I nodded and looked at the streets of Albuquerque as we drove. I remembered when we were laying in Troy's empty house before his mom moved here, and we talked about that.

_His hands started massaging my back gently.__ "Do you believe in past lives?" I asked quietly. His hands stilled for a moment before he continued._

_"What do you mean?" he asked, his voice in a whisper._

_"Do you think we knew each other in another life?" I clarified, my head lifting up slightly, so I could see his face. He seemed to be thinking about it. "I think we did," I told him. I scooted up and kissed his closed eyelids. "Maybe we're part of some epic love story that we don't know about. Like reincarnated in some way."_

_He opened his eyes and looked into mine. "What made you think about that?" he asked, his grip tightening on me._

_I shrugged. "I don't know. I was just thinking about when I met you. I liked you before I even knew who you were. Well, I knew your name but that's it. I looked into your eyes and something clicked. That doesn't happen everyday. And I was just wondering if maybe it was fate. I was meant to meet you, I was meant to fall in love with you. I am suppose to be with you," I answered._

_He lifted his head up and kissed my lips quickly. "I liked you before I knew you, too. Right from when I looked into your eyes. So, maybe you're right. We probably were together in another life," he told me._

_"I know we were. I can feel it."_

"You know, Mami, I think you're right."

* * *

**I don't think I captured the goodbye well, but I like the chapter over all. I kinda cried a little at the end. That last flashback is from an earlier chapter, just a little trivia.  
**

**READ THE SEQUEL, YOU HAVE TO PROMISE! WHEN THIS HAS 40 CHAPTERS, THAT MEANS I POSTED A NOTE SAYING THAT I STARTED IT. LOOK IN MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON IT, READ IT, AND REVIEW IT. **

**El finish**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	40. SEQUEL!

**A/N!**

**I POSTED THE SEQUEL ALREADY!!!!**

**IT'S CALLED THE WORLD AS WE KNOW IT.**

**GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK ON IT AND READ IT!**

**I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, I have a lot going on right now, including All You Need Is Love, which I am determined to keep writing. **

**Please read the sequel, you all promised!**

**-- Kayleigh  
**


	41. Rewriting

**Hey.**

**It's been a while since I've done anything in this story. **

**I want you to know that I am rewriting it. I already posted it.**

**It's named Meant To Live: Rewritten version**

**It'll have most of the things that are in this story, obviously, but some things added, taken out, and plain old made better.**

**If it takes off, I'll be deleting this story, but keep on going with the newer version. **

**So, read it, and REVIEW it. **

**Please!!**


End file.
